Soldiers with Wings
by Kazegami-inkpot
Summary: Sin was different, he could see it right away. He seemed lost, but she couldn't sympathize. To make a fantasy, he needed secrets. To make reality, she needed the truth. 'Would a replica ever take a hug for granted? He doubted it.' AschXOC
1. Chapter One

**Soldiers with Wings**

**Chapter one**

**Hello, this is Soldiers with Wings, my first Tales of the Abyss story. It is an OC as you have noticed and I hope that through time and feedback, I will be able to create an overall good character that fits well with Asch. We shall see. Now, you'll all be confused about their whereabouts at first but I guarantee you that everything will fall into place and you'll feel proud for knowing the special secret about why everything is so different. This is not an AU. Lol.  
**

**So enjoy.**

* * *

'_This can't be happening…_' she thought frantically. _'H-how did they know?'_

Some of the soldiers held onto her while she tried to calm herself. They were all fairly well trained and she hadn't been able to put up much of a struggle with all of them gripping her, none too gently. With them, was a man who she knew was in charge of them all. He seemed like a nice enough man…if he hadn't been holding her down. They had shouted his name repeatedly during the process of trying to get her into the current room. Apparently his name was Din.

Din was a fairly handsome man, with smooth, straw-blond hair and peaceful blue eyes. He was one of those people that wore his sword at his side like more of a fashion statement rather than the purpose of using it for killing. She could tell, at least at the moment, that he was not going to harm her.

The other soldiers seemed to be a different story though. They handled her like she was a piece of trash. This resulted in more thrashing from her and more problems for them. But why should she be concerned with them? Look what they had done. They had dragged her from the streets where she caused no harm to anyone and into this place where everyone could stare…could know.

"Please, stop struggling," Din whispered down to her as she tried to push to her feet again. "You'll just come off as more violent than you already are."

The girl pretended like she hadn't heard and continued on with her twisting rampage against them. Though in truth, his tone had sounded like he held a sliver of care for her well-being. She shook it off though. No one cared.

They crushed her to her knees once more and this time, she bowed her head and closed them all off, closed the world off. She had no idea what else to do with herself. What was the normal way to react to such a situation? To such unfairness?

"Pay attention!" an armor-clad guard growled from behind her. She didn't budge, didn't even attempt to lift her head. He wasn't worth it.

But apparently this angered him because a moment later a fistful of her black hair was in his hand and he yanked her head back roughly. Her eyes flew open in complete shock, then outrage.

"Let go!" she yelled, her voice cracking.

Like a bolt of lightning she pivoted and struck, launching her knee successfully into the man's stomach. The successful blow surprised her, and apparently the other guards were not expecting such a quick action either. They stumbled behind her, trying to keep a grasp on the chains that held her secure.

Din was quicker than them though, and before she was able to continue with another punishing blow for any of them, she was wrenched back by her chains and almost fell onto her bottom, but managed to rock on her heels and stay standing. All the tugging was starting to do a number on her wrists though, and they felt raw and hot under the clasped metal.

The girl turned angrily to glare at the blond but to her complete surprise; he returned it with a peaceful grin. She was so stunned she couldn't find a suitable action to reply with, so she just stared.

Din turned to the guard, his expression melting to that of a stern one. "You're dismissed."

"B-but-" the guard tried to protest. He looked back and forth between Din and her in confusion, like he couldn't believe that he was the one being punished.

"Get out!" the blond yelled so loudly and so suddenly that the girl flinched and tried to shuffle away. The guard took off and headed for the large wooden doors that connected to the other corridors. She followed him with her orange eyes, a little envious that he got off so easily. This wasn't looking good in the slightest for her. They needed her for something, and with the chains clutching so tightly at her wrists it didn't seem as if they needed her permission.

"Is there a problem?" a different masculine voice suddenly cut in over the murmurs. The girl blinked and turned around, along with Din.

Her eyes fell onto a man with long blood-red hair and a piercing green gaze that was already locked onto her, as if insinuating that _she_ was the problem. For a moment she could find no comfortable thought in her head as she took in his whole appearance. His expression was so fierce, so dangerous that it made it hard to not judge a book by its cover. He was tall for a man, with pastel white skin though he was far from looking sickly. He seemed somehow….otherworldly.

He continued to stare her down, so she lowered her orange eyes to the ground, not in obedience but in denial, refusal to acknowledge him. It was obvious he was the one in charge of all the others and probably Din too. She could feel a certain power radiate from his presence. It made her angry.

'_It's his fault…'_ she accused immediately. _'These are his soldiers…it's his fault!'_

She knew. Somehow she knew.

"She's a fighter Asch, lots of fire." Din said, looking at her almost fondly. The girl kept her eyes defiantly on the floor. Fire that couldn't melt steel wasn't hot enough.

"Who is she?" a clear voice rang out, but this time it was not that of a man. It could have been a nice voice, if the tone behind it wasn't so demanding.

The tiny girl took her eyes from the floor, looking up to locate the source of the new female voice. She was not hard to miss.

A tall woman now stood in front of her, a short distance away. She was wrapped in an elaborate gown of white and gold. She had a beautiful face, with slim green eyes and blond hair that flipped out at the ends but she seemed somehow spoiled. As if she had never left the castle. A small sneer was set so openly on the edge of her lips.

Asch cut in again. "Who is this prisoner?" he asked, obviously out of the loop. His gloved hand slid to his sword. It was a threatening action, as if someone had disobeyed completely. Sin narrowed her eyes a little. Did he not know why she was here?

A guard stepped forward and bowed to the woman before replying curtly.

"She's a replica, my lady."

The young girl closed her eyes and clenched her hands.

'_There…it's out…' _she thought, unable to restrain the twinge of self-worthlessness that was ever with her. She shifted her eyes carefully to gage every person's reaction.

Mostly, she got weary or appalled stares but when her orange eyes finally landed on the man named Asch, she saw an emotion close to rage. Nothing could describe the frightening look that he had only for her. It was like he didn't even care that she had done nothing wrong…like being a replica was enough of a reason to hate her.

Her expression turned to a glare especially for him, simply because of his judgmental unfairness. Who was he to hate her, without even a reason?

"A replica?" he hissed in an accusing voice. "Who found her! Who captured her!" he shouted. The soldiers around her shuffled uncomfortably. Were they afraid of him?

She couldn't understand his reaction, though she tried very hard to...to make sense somehow of this bizarre human being. Was he angry at her? Or the soldiers that had dragged her here? She hoped in the confusion that it was the latter. She could tell from first glance that this was a man that her rudimentary punches and kicks would affect little.

Din spoke up, allowing her no more time to consider. He jabbed his thumb at the large wooden doors that the other soldier had left through before.

"I dismissed him a few minutes ago…I'll take care of him later."

This answer didn't seem like enough for Asch, his green gaze immediately turned back to her, much to her complete displeasure. It didn't appear as if he wanted anything to do with her. She scowled darkly and turned away from the man.

'_To hell with him…_' she decided. It was certainly easiest.

"It's been a while since I have had a replica…" the woman suddenly cut in, coming closer. She lifted her satin dress to descend down the stairs to her. She felt her body stiffen as if it was coiling, but until she learned this woman's intentions she had no idea how she would release it. Perhaps this was just misunderstanding.

Out of the corner of her eye, the young girl saw Asch's eyes narrow and then he tossed her another disgusted glance. He blamed her for this too? She pretended like she didn't see it.

"She's pretty strong too…" a guard said grimly, rubbing his wrist for a moment.

The woman stopped in front of her and observed her closely, stepping side to side to do so. The edge of the young girl's mouth pulled down in annoyance. What was she going to have to do for this bizarre woman, who she was sure she would like as much as Asch or less.

"Such bizarre features…eyes the colour of fire, and hair as black as coal..." the woman drawled softly, sounding like she was reciting a passage from a book. Maybe she was?

"Yes…you will do nicely on the front lines," she murmured with a hiss of glee. Then she turned to a personal guard and nodded. Her voice turned from ladylike to a snake's bite. "Bring it here. Now."

"What! The front lines!" the tiny replica shouted and succeeded in getting the woman's attention again. Her heart jerked in fear. "You dragged me from the _street_! You can't do that no matter how important you think you are!"

She yanked at her chains, making them clang noisily.

The woman's pretty green eyes glinted a little. "It's not that I'm particularly important. _You_ are so inferior that you simply don't matter. Very sad…" she trailed off, mockingly sympathetic.

With another blow to her ego the replica snapped and lunged at her with a growl. The blond woman yelped and stumbled back in surprise.

"You're heartless! You all are!" the black haired replica snarled while trying to close the distance between them again. She was so angry she could barely focus on anything besides the object of her rage.

'_This isn't fair!'_

Just as her arm jabbed out to deliver a blow to the woman, a second hand slammed down on her forearm and grabbed her so roughly that she was shaken from the effect.

"Let go!" she shouted immediately, thrusting her other fist in the direction of the new enemy.

His other hand was up in a flash was well, and when her smaller fist connected with the center of his hand, he grasped in tightly. Her struggling died away a few seconds later when she realized that she wouldn't be able to get free from him.

Her breathing came in hard gasps, but she set him with a glare that was far from defeated. He was to blame. This man with the flaming red hair was to blame for everything, for being so careless with his soldiers, for dragging her here, for stopping her fists. If he didn't want her around then why had he let his soldiers roam so carelessly through the city streets? If she was such a problem, he had brought her on himself.

He didn't say anything but he returned the glare tenfold, his eyes so full of anger and hate that her confusion furthered even more. She had never done anything to him. They had never even met before.

"You're not a replica," she hissed to him, confusion still layering her voice. "Don't act like you're worse off."

He responded; whipping her around and bending her arm behind her in a lock. She gasped instantly from the pain and the strength behind the action. The shackles on her arms clanged noisily.

"Don't act like you know everything," He replied icily. It sounded insufferable indeed, as if touching her was testing his control. She had no doubt that he could snap her in two easily.

Suddenly the other woman was in front of her, and when she raised a hand the replica knew instantly what was coming for her. So the replica took the blow without a cry, the smacking sound ringing out through the large room.

She turned her head slowly back to the taller woman, her bangs falling in front of her blazing eyes. She said nothing.

"I'm going to teach you…" the blond woman sneered.

"My lady?" The guard from before was back.

"Bring it to me," she snapped at him, and once he was within arm's reach, she wrenched what he was carrying away from him. Bit by precious bit, she was losing her composure. She held up the retrieved item for the smaller girl to see.

"Do you know what this is?" the woman asked slyly now. She decided again to remain silent. It looked like some sort of intricate helmet with eerie inscriptions running along it. It was nothing like what every other soldier was wearing around her. Her stomach was starting to flip uncomfortably.

The woman continued. "This is called a Fonon Essence Helmet…it's made from my genetic fonons…" she said."Let's see you try and fight this!"

The replica's orange eyes widened as the woman slammed the unusual helmet down on her head, momentarily stunning her and concealing her eyes. Immediately the intrusion on her mind made her gasp and fight for what she knew…was her living conscience.

Her soul.

* * *

**Asch's P.o.v.**

He held on tightly to the crazed girl as she struggled and thrashed against what he knew, was a psychic onslaught from the fonon helmet. This was now a mental struggle between the replica and the lady of the castle. It was obvious who would fail…no replica had ever escaped it.

The helmet was unique in design and function. Simply pulling at it would not get it off. Glass covered the victim's eyes completely, leaving only their mouth visible. The glass lightened or darkened based on the victims current mental state. When it faded to black, it was over. He looked away.

'_Can't this be handled somewhere else?_' he wondered in displeasure. It was disturbing to have to watch a soul be taken over…even if each one was a replica.

"Asch!"

His head snapped to the blond woman in front of him, a weird sense of deja-vu befalling him like every other time he looked at her. He knew what she would say.

"You're in charge of training this one. I don't want her damaged."

Asch stared at her for a moment, his eyes narrowing in slight confusion. Something was wrong. The woman seemed strained…more strained with this mental battle than any other time she had tried to put it on a replica. Was this replica…somehow putting up a struggle that was actually causing her effort? That had never happened before.

He took a swift glance down at the replica he was securely holding. The glass covering her wicked orange eyes was not darkening…in fact…it almost looked lightened. Her breathing was stilled ragged, but the point was that it was still her own breathing…not controlled by someone else. Not a puppet, not gone yet.

'_She's fighting back…impossible…_' he thought. Never had he seen a replica last longer than a minute. Now somehow she was managing to fight the mental struggles off all together? Was she that stubborn? Or had the others been more willing?

"Take her to the training room," the woman snapped loudly; her fists and her voice shaking. She turned away from him quickly but not before he caught a glance of the bead of sweat on the side of her face. Clearly she didn't want anyone to see this.

He nodded skeptically but when he tried to make the little girl walk, she actually struggled and lashed at him while snarling curses that made him elbow her in the back.

He could not believe it as he pushed her roughly towards the training room. She was young, no older than thirteen or fourteen years old, a replica too, and she had just resisted the fonon helmet. It intrigued him and angered him all at once. Apparently she was going to be around for a little while longer.

He would watch her. Closely.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter. I wrote this story so long ago that I felt like I really needed to update it to my current writing style. I pray that it will satisfy the average reader haha.**

**Review Please.  
**

**Kazink  
**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

**Hello everyone, don't mind me…just rewriting the chapters to better fit my own progress in writing. Seriously, I look at some of the really old chapters and I just want curl up and cry, lol.**

**Enjoy**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She felt herself being thrown to the floor again, her knees banging painfully on the smooth surface, however, she did not relinquish her mental struggles against the psychic helmet. She continued to pull at it uselessly, desperately, in an attempt to detach it from her mind.

"Stop that!" Asch snarled at her, withdrawing his sword.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what it was like to wear this you pathetic excuse for a man!" She yelled at him, still on her knees and trying with all her might to unlatch the helm. Why wouldn't it budge, and give her some sliver of hope that it wouldn't end here?

Her vision was hazy from the crystal that covered her eyes and her hands began to sweat as she tore at it, making the task that much more difficult.

'_Stop this struggling… and all will be made clear…' _the voice chimed slyly in her head.

"Get out! Get out, get out, get out!" she screamed over and over to dull the voice. They were the only words that seemed to make sense.

'_You cannot fight forever…'_ the voice chimed in again, trying to win her over. It made her shake with revulsion.

"I'd rather burn alive than do anything for you!" the replica yelled while clasping her eyes shut tightly. She tried to focus on the mental struggle for now… since her body didn't seem to be listening anymore.

"No replica can resist the fonon essence helmet for long," Asch said in a steady tone, and she could tell he was simply watching this happen. "You won't last another two minutes before you drop into unconsciousness from exhaustion… she'll take you then..." he finished in a low voice.

"No she wont…I may be just a replica, but I have essence of my own…" the replica hissed to the marble floor below her. "No matter how faint…"

The girl dropped her hands from then mask and concentrated on her mind, channeling all her power and spirit into silencing the dreadful woman's voice within her – everything she had…all her presence. She began to build a mental wall between her and the intruder, throwing all of her mental ability into separating the two of them…rejecting what was not ever supposed to be there… blocking out that voice. She could hear the angry voice of the woman, hissing in the background, but it no longer affected her – she knew what she had to do.

If this didn't work, her life was gone – not just over – _gone_.

Non-existent.

Never.

"Stop her Asch!" a voice shrieked from the door and they both turned to see the lady of the castle huffing like she had run a long distance… she probably had. Had she come because she knew she was failing at her own game?

"Yeah… why don't you kill me?" the younger girl spat at him in an echoing voice. "At least then I'll be free from this hell-hole I don't deserve to be drowned in!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Asch's P.o.v.**

Asch stared at the panting girl in front of him as her demonic orange eyes seared their rage into his own. Thin strands of her black hair clung to her face from the sweat, giving her an odd wild look, like an animal…no control. He was curious how long she'd last in a world that didn't tolerate differences.

"I'm not going to stop her," he decided suddenly in a sharp tone. "If she can get that thing off, then so be it. I'm not going to spend my time training a mindless puppet again," he said, his voice coming out in a cold tone regardless of his reluctance to help the replica.

The girl glanced up from the floor and gave him a look of suspicious surprise, showing him that she indeed thought he was suddenly on her side.

He noticed this and turned his gaze fully back to her. "Don't read anything into that," he stated, indicating his earlier comment was not to protect her. "I doubt replicas are much more than mindless, witless puppets anyway… and I know someone like you won't be able to change my mind."

The wild girl before him clenched her teeth in anger and the blond in the doorway smirked slightly in agreement. He made sure not to look at her, feeling that annoying guilt rise up at the back of him mind…it never went away.

"Don't forget…" the woman in the doorway said in a mocking soft tone, "You still have to get the mask off!" she ended in a laughing shriek that made the fourteen year old cringe and Asch grit his teeth together.

"I'll be waiting for you later," she said to Asch as she moved with a lady's grace from the room and banged the door like a child behind her. Her heels clicked away down the hall.

Once they were alone in the room again, they both fell back into silence while they concentrated on what was to come. Whatever it was…it was going to be a pain.

Asch watched the crazy girl. She was in a much calmer state now that she knew she wouldn't be totally brain washed. He could see her eyes clearly through the crystal, meaning that she was in control of herself now. If the lady had won, the glass would have been totally clouded over and that would be the end of this replicas visible life. She would have been enveloped in a deathly sleep while her body was put to combat.

"Take it off. We're done with this for now," Asch told her, but not moving in any way to help.

The girl lifted her arms, though they were shaking, and used the last remainder of her strength to shove the helm off her head.

It clattered to the ground.

She was shaking from head to toe now, her arms barely able to keep her from falling forward… he supposed she was fighting from slipping into unconsciousness. Her breathing was ragged, like she had just remembered that breathing was necessary to sustain life.

He observed her for barely a moment, finding her appearance hard to put a finger on.

Wild? Disheveled? That's all he could think of.

But it didn't matter anyway. He hated what she had done.

"Get up," he ordered.

The girl looked up at him, obviously appalled by his lack of care.

"Why do you care if I ever get up or not?" she asked quietly, her hair falling in front of her eyes. Her hands clenched on the floor in front of her, and he assumed that if he was close enough he'd be the victim of a very hard thump on the head.

"I don't," he countered quickly, "But pushing yourself is the only way to get stronger and I still have orders to train you. I don't want to waste any more time than I have to with a dreck like you…" Asch told her, shifting on his feet.

It had been a while since he had used that word…

"What makes you think I'll _ever_ fight for you?" she asked, though she began to shakily push herself to her feet.

"What choice do you have? Oh wait…your other choice is **death**."

"Sounds nice…I mean in comparison to being with you."

He sent her a nasty glare that she was willing enough to return.

"Regardless…" he gritted through his teeth in restraint while turning his head aside. "You'll get no more acceptance in this world than the debatable sliver you have here."

The little fourteen year old clutched at her heart, her whole body shaking more than it previously was. It was obvious she was coming to some conclusion she didn't like either way. Either way was fine with him.

"It wasn't my choice to be a replica…" she told him, even her voice jerked with fear.

"Do you expect me to feel sorry for you?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow like he had just discovered something unexpectedly humorous. He had already been though all this with another certain red-head.

"No! Never!" she yelled angrily. "It's just that, more than anything, I need to make the most of it…"she paused for a moment.

Asch didn't respond at first, his eyes no more accepting then the helmet beside her.

"Just to be accepted…that's **it**!"

'_That sounds too familiar…'_

Asch shook his head. "How could a replica be anything more?" he hissed fiercely. "That goal could take a lifetime!"

Though…it had already proven to be possible.

"Then can I start by getting your acceptance?" she asked boldly.

"That will _never_ happen," he replied without even hesitating to think… but then he paused for a moment. "But it's better than running around the castle making a fool of yourself."

If she was working towards something that only he could approve of…it would keep her in line.

The girl had stopped shaking now and her eyes were wild with desperation… like she had finally come to a decision that fit all of her standards and didn't involve dying.

"I **will** listen to you. I won't get in the way…" she promised while clenching her hands into balls. He got the feeling that she wasn't one for obeying anyone, anywhere.

"I'm not going easy on you. We're going to meet everyday right here, rain or shine," he stated sternly, having no idea why he suddenly _wanted_ to train her. Probably because he had trained mindless fools for the past three years who didn't know what to do when an arrow was aimed at them. They could follow orders but they couldn't think for themselves. Maybe this girl had more potential than that.

"Now, you need a weapon…" he said. "I'm going to give you a different kind of weapon, based on fonons rather than steel."

The girl seemed confused but agreed reluctantly.

He walked up to her, standing right in front of her in only three strides. She jumped from the closeness but held her ground. Asch had to giver her credit, most people jumped out of the way when they saw him coming.

She was a small girl, smaller than girls should have been at that age. She only reached the center of his chest, and he didn't think she'd be growing any time soon. Even if she did, it wouldn't be enough to be considered 'tall'.

He bit his thumb and then reached down and grabbed her arm.

The girl yelped and tried to pull away but he held her firmly, "You said you would listen" he reminded her harshly.

The girl pursed her lips and then moved closer to him again as he pressed his bleeding thumb to the middle of her small hand. Then he stepped back a stride and reached out his hand, his face concentrated, like he was attempting to grab smoke.

The tiny girl was silent, looking like she was trying very hard to trust him. Then suddenly she jumped as an onyx sword appeared in her pale hand. He wanted to chuckle, knowing that was the last thing she was probably expecting.

Then she suddenly realized just how heavy it was and the tip slammed the marble floor. Asch winced as the sword screeched and clenched his teeth together.

"How did you-"

"Fonons," he said, cutting her off. "It works a little bit like the Fonon Essence helmet, except the fonons don't strike against you, rather they protect me from harm. Usually this is used for soldiers in battle so they don't turn on their commander…" the crimson haired man stated, looking her purposely in the eye for a moment.

She scowled.

"That looks a bit too heavy though. I doubt you'll ever build up enough strength to wield it properly."

The tiny girl opened her mouth in what appeared to be a protest for a moment before seemingly deciding against it and staying silent, the scowl still etched on her face.

He dismissed the weapon, knowing that for a girl of her size it was next to useless.

"Let's try this…" he murmured, though he was talking mostly to himself.

He walked back over, grabbing her arm just as roughly as the first time and succeeding in making her eyes narrow angrily. He ignored her and proceeded to mark four lines of blood up and down each side of both arms. When he stepped back and reached his hand out the next time, she readied herself.

Asch clenched his hand and the weapons materialized on her forearms. It was four blades in total that ran down smoothly along her arm, the points of the blades coming to an end a short distance beyond her finger tips. The hilts of her blades appeared right in front of her hands, to which she jerked to grab in a hurry. Belts held the weapon in places anyway though, so it wouldn't have mattered if she had grabbed them or not.

It seemed like she was resisting from looking at him, but he heard her clearly when she spoke. "I think I can use these…"

He nodded. "I've split the weight of the previous weapon into the four separate blades. It's not lighter but it's more balanced."

Furrowing her eyebrows, she nodded in response.

"I'm going to start off by teaching you the basic attacks, we'll work up from there…" Asch stated, gesturing to a couple of wooden posts bordering the side if the training room.

'_This is going to be a long few weeks…'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How did the little wretch do with her training, my general?" The lady of the castle asked later that night when Asch went to see her, as was common for him.

"How can replicas do anything?" he told her reluctantly to keep her in a decent mood. Any sliver of something that she didn't want to hear and she didn't say so nice.

The replica had done decently, though it was painfully obvious that she had never held any weapon of any sort in her life. He found that odd, considering most street walkers carried something to defend themselves with. Perhaps this girl was a runner, instead?

He had worked her hard…harder than he would have worked any of his own soldiers at least. She fell down a lot, she tripped repeatedly or missed him entirely. He didn't see talent, but he did potential at least.

They didn't get along and argued more than he would have liked, but for the most part she was willing to go along with what he asked over her…though he subtly made her trip sometimes just so he could scold her about it. He wondered if she caught on to that?

"I still cannot believe she got that helmet off," the golden haired woman hissed, and it seemed to be directed at him, rather than herself. "It is unheard of for a replica to break free of the Fonon Essence helmet!" she drawled dramatically, pacing back and forth now.

"The girl is strange," Asch agreed, watching the woman walk back and forth. "She is smaller and weaker than any of the other replicas you have ever controlled…but maybe there is something else…" he trailed off, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, that is unfortunate, isn't it?" the blond smiled deviously with her words as she came towards him. "But I have a new plan, General…"

Asch watched and waited silently. The look in her eye was not one he ever cared to see.

"I want you to work her hard…" she whispered. "I want you to work her so hard she'll be wishing for death… for release…" she continued, tilting her head slightly. "Until she begs for you to let her go, until she is so exhausted that she can't even sleep!" she finished with a triumphant hiss.

"Why?" Asch asked reluctantly, feeling for the first time like his new pupil didn't stand a chance, no matter how hard she struggled to stay afloat.

For some reason unknown to him, he felt useless…even though he knew exactly why this woman was doing this.

"I _will_ have her… she will obey me… in time…"

She couldn't lose, and most of all…to just a replica.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Asch left her room a good hour later. Winding his was through the complicated halls and looking out the windows at the night sky as he passed them. Finally, with a small shake of his head, he entered his room and strode over to the balcony to clear his mind.

The courtyard was empty, not even insects made themselves known. The bright moon reflected off the fountain water, trickling down the side like it had always done. The white lilies floated peacefully on the surface with no wind to disturb their flow. It was a comfortable night…but he felt restless.

A dull thumping pulled him away from the vision of the courtyard and he stopped moving and scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. It wasn't coming from outside but rather, inside, deeper in the castle. He narrowed his eyes. Everyone should have been asleep by now.

Asch removed himself from his room quietly and proceeded to follow the hollow sound down the hallway…though he already had suspicions about who it was. Not once had anything ever been out of place for the entire time that he'd been in this castle…until today.

The thumping grew louder, making him pressed his lips together in irritation. His feet eventually led him to the training room door. It was cracked open just slightly.

'_What the hell is she doing in there?_' he wondered as pushed it open a sliver of an inch more.

Yup. It was the replica alright

She was training, her weapons coming forward and back in the very movement they had been practicing that day. Each time her silver weapons came into contact with the wood, it made a very-hard-to-ignore thumping noise. Was she purposely trying to wake everyone up?

When he saw the sweat run weakly down the side of her face, he reconsidered. Maybe she really did…just want to get stronger and prove herself?

Words rung in his head with every strike of her doubled-blades.

'_Until she begs for you to let her go, until she is so exhausted that she can't even sleep!' _

He narrowed his eyes to the floor. This training was useless now. She was just urging her unavoidable fate to be here quicker by tiring herself out.

'_This training is pointless…' _he thought bitterly. _'It changes nothing. Things will go back to the way they were before she got here.'_

But his emerald eyes continued to linger curiously on the girl, watching the desperation in her movements and the wild anger in her eyes that drove her.

But it had to mean nothing to him.

He was going to train her…as was his duty…until the second trial of her will. It didn't matter if she failed or not. It didn't mean anything to him.

It couldn't. She needed to be gone. He needed her gone so that he could know that it wasn't a sign to him that she showed up. It had always been this way, after every replica they had ever tried to control.

Placing his gloved hand on the door, he purposely pushed it open hard enough so that it banged against the stone wall behind it, distracting her from her task.

The replica froze in mid-strike, her whole body coming to a jerky halt as her orange eyes trailed wearily over her shoulder to see who had caught her.

"You know, I said rain or shine. I didn't say _night_," he stated sarcastically while striding over to her. "Are you trying to wake the whole castle?"

The black haired girl flinched in surprise. "Was I that loud?" she asked, her voice came out in a whisper, as if she could make up for all the previous noise somehow.

"Loud enough for me to locate you from the other side of the castle balcony. You better hope everyone else has their door shut," he snapped coldly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She let out a shaky breath, trying to calm herself as she lowered her weapons to her side. Then she turned to face him slightly.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she said reluctantly. "I didn't mean to… it's just that I can't get this thrust to come out right…and sounds different than when you do it," she sighed truthfully, though she didn't particularly like sharing her thoughts with her heartless new master.

"Show me," he commanded her then, catching her off guard.

She turned away from him slightly. "I thought I made too much noise?" she reminded him bitterly.

"Everyone's asleep," he stated frostily, coming to stand beside her in an almost threatening manner that actually had her considering whether or not she should listen.

"You didn't have to make such a big deal out of it then…" she muttered in irritation, though she quickly readied herself to strike the post when she heard his own sword begin to slide out of the sheath.

Just as she was about to push against her hilt and thrust her weapon forward though, his voice rang out.

"Stop—" he paused for a moment as she glanced at him incredulously. His face was cautious.

"That's wrong…" he told her.

"But I haven't even…done…it…" she reluctantly fell silent, seeing the glare she was getting from him.

Then suddenly while she was inwardly grumbling, he was beside her, touching her, positioning her, moving her feet, adjusting her hands, replacing them. She stood still all the while; trying to concentrate on what he was doing, trying to calculate everything. Her mind seemed hazy though and her cheeks burned involuntarily from the closeness.

'_Do replicas not have personal space?_' she wondered briefly.

"Pay attention," he told her lowly, and she realized he must have seen her eyes on the floor. Her head snapped up and she transfixed her eyes on the post instead.

"Now…" he murmured, coming in behind her and placing his hands on top of hers. "Strike the middle of the post. I will guide you." his voice rolled over her shoulder, making her shiver. She was sure it was fear.

Regardless, she concentrated on what she was supposed to do. She grasped the hilts so tightly that her knuckles turned white, but when she tried to strike forward, his firm hands held hers back easily. She looked over her shoulder indignantly at him. He looked down at her, his expression hard.

"No…" he said in a hushed voice. "Pull back before you attack. It will give you more power."

She slowly pulled her eyes away from him and turned back around to the post.

This time, she pulled her hand back, guided by his, and there was no resistance as she shot it forward with all her might. All her frustrations aimed at the post.

Her blades crashed and dug deep into the wood, making her jerk to a stop and making the thumping noise she had made before seem amateurish.

"Whoa…" she muttered under her breath and turned around to look at Asch.

He had a hardened look on his face, his green eyes contemplating. For a moment, she was struck with bitter sympathy.

He seemed lonely.

"Was that wrong?" she asked, disheartened and confused by his reaction. Was he _that_ hard to please?

"No…" he told her, pulling away. "It's the best I've seen from you today…"

A tiny smile crept onto her face, regardless of her attempt to stay serious.

'_Maybe he's…not so bad…maybe…_' she thought reluctantly.

"It's late, you should get to your room…" he told her briskly while turning away. "We'll meet here again in the morning."

The girl watched him, his crimson hair spilling down his back, his wide shoulders, his strong muscles, the way he stood. He was obviously very powerful and respected. He was built for survival. But as she gazed at the edge his face carefully, somehow a different feeling came to her. He was strong… he put on a strong front… but in his eyes, there was a blankness that confused her.

He seemed lost.

He began to walk away, taking her silence for an agreement she supposed.

"Uhm… Master…?" she said oddly, letting the new word roll off her tongue.

He turned around to look at her questioningly over his shoulder, his green eyes lit up by the bright moon outside.

"I'm… stuck…"

She was sure she saw the edge of his mouth twitch upward.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_--Chapter has been rewritten--_

**Hey, hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I'm so glad I finally got the chance to fix it up a little because it really was a piece of work, compared to the later chapters, hehe. Um…well for the new people who are just taking a peek, I know it's very different right now but if you keep reading, you'll surely understand. I promise!**

_**Kazink**_


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Hurray, the third chapter in the process of being rewritten now. Let's see how much needs fixing…**

**--Cringes at the thought—**

**Enjoy!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Miss?" a polite voice called to her through the black haziness of sleep. "Master Asch is awaiting your arrival for your training…"

The young girl shot up from her position as the name rung too loud in her ears, causing her to panic.

"Oh no!" she shouted loudly, springing from her bed and rushing to the door.

"M-miss please! Get dressed!" the maid yelled after her frantically.

She could have sworn she hadn't even rounded the corner before a firm hand grabbed her. She tried to jerk away immediately in shock, before she recognized the person to be Din, the blond male she had met previously.

"Good morning," he said brightly.

"Let go! He'll murder me if I'm late!" she stated frantically, struggling in his polite grasp.

"Nah, he won't," he smiled cheerfully. "It may come close to that… but he's actually a pretty decent guy once you get to know him," the blond stated. She frowned slightly in response. She didn't _want_ to get to know him.

He led her back to her room then, but once she got there she deliberated on trying to outrun him.

"I'm standing guard. The more you wait the longer it takes and the closer you are to death," Din said, winking at her.

She sighed, defeated, before entering her room.

"She's a spirited one…" the maid laughed quietly, coming out of the room with a shake of her head.

"Yeah and this castle sure as hell needs it," Din replied, throwing the maid a wide grin.

The maid smiled softly back at him before turning and moving down the hall.

After a few minutes the fourteen year old came out of her room, looking annoyed and messed up.

"Can I go now?" she asked sarcastically as she brushed past him with closed eyes, telling him she really didn't care what his answer was at that point.

He gazed after her in contemplation for a moment before trotting to catch up. "Do you have any clothes in your closet that aren't for training?" he asked casually.

"No…not at all," she murmured, her eyes transfixed on the polished floor. "But this is all I need really...better than clothes worn on the street…I guess…" she added reluctantly to the end.

"Well you never know," the straw-blond stated, scratching his head. She just shrugged, uninterested.

"Well here we are…" Din chimed and he opened the door to the training room and pushed her in before she had time to prepare herself. "Have fun!" he laughed, and she heard him retreating down the hall.

"Well you're up early," came a sarcastic remark from Asch. She whirled to look at him.

He was leaning against the opposite wall, the morning wind gently ruffling his fiery red hair.

"I…I slept in…" she told him wearily, rubbing her shoulder in an awkward manner.

"Really…" he stated, his sarcasm heavy.

She flushed while walking toward him, her eyes glued stubbornly to the floor.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again, or I'll start the training while you sleep…" he shot at her pointedly.

Her eyes widened in bewilderment. There wasn't much chance of self defense if she was sleeping…great.

"Okay…fine…" she muttered with a frown, tugging at the bottom of her shirt in irritation.

It seemed like he was about to start the day's lesson then, but the sight of the bright sunrise behind him snatched her attention. After a moment, he seemed to realize this and turned slightly, as if giving her permission to see it because it had managed to catch his attention too.

Taking a deep breath, she quietly slid past him and onto the balcony. Unexpectedly, he didn't protest, but followed her out.

The morning breeze was chilly, but nice, leaving glistening residue on the railing that bordered them in a semi-circle. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, throwing hints of oranges and pinks into the sky in a teasing display of what was to come. She leaned gently on the railing and waited.

Asch came up beside her, though he didn't lean on the railing like she did. He stared off into the distance, his bright jade eyes scanning the horizon, seemingly looking for something that was not there.

Nervously, she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Mixed with the light of the sun his hair was blinding, seemingly catching a glow of its own. For a moment she was stunned, until she managed to tear her eyes away in an attempt not to seem dazed.

"Do you… watch the sunrise everyday… m-master?" she asked quietly, trying to be casual even though that word sparked a slight reluctance to cooperate in her.

He didn't answer but she sensed the small nod he gave. Just a quick downward glance of his eyes and a slight tilt of his chin, and that was it.

Light shot over the horizon and into their eyes, though they didn't look away. Reds, pinks and oranges covered the sky and balanced on the tops of the hills of the rolling landscape. She watched the tiny moving dots in the distance, probably people and animals starting to move about in an attempt to prove the meaningfulness of their lives. Just as she was trying to desperately to do…even if it was unintentionally forced upon her by someone she didn't much like yet.

The two stood there for a few minutes, until the entire sun was visible and blinding them.

"Come on," Asch beckoned her as he strode back inside the room. "No more time wasted…" he said, but for some reason his voice seemed just a little less cold.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why are you so clumsy?" Asch hissed at her. Apparently she had been imagining the softened tone before.

"Oh, I don't know… _maybe_ because my legs are all shaky from yesterday!?" she snapped back as she carefully picked herself up from the floor. That one was going to leave a nice bruise on her backside.

They glared daggers at each other for a moment before Asch spoke up again.

"You know, soldiers don't usually fall over when they're on _offensive_," he stated with narrowed eyes. "All I have to do is _block_ and you fall over like that's exactly what you were born to do."

"Well maybe if you were a little more _supportive,_ I wouldn't fall so much!" she fired back, frustrated.

"Oh, I'll give you supportive," he told her sarcastically. Then, making her jump in surprise, he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Then he began walking.

"H-hey! Put me down!" she snapped at him as he opened the door to the training room and proceeded out like he hadn't heard.

The replica was about to rap him on the side of his head with one of her twin swords, but just as she was going to strike him, her weapons vanished and she was left unarmed. She blinked at her forearms in alarm.

"Like I mentioned before… you can't use that weapon against me as long as you wield it," the crimson haired general reminded her. "If I hadn't dismissed it, it probably wouldn't leave more than a small bruise."

She grumbled under her breath and stopped struggling. He was too strong for her to take on right now.

_**Asch's P.o.v.**_

After he dismissed her weapons, he could feel her surprise. He laughed inwardly at her, hearing the grumbling and the tiny curses over his shoulder.

It was only the second day, and he was already very entertained by this strange replica. She had spunk, he admitted that much at least… and despite his scolding of her a few minutes earlier, he found that he wasn't too irritated.

Asch continued to walk quickly down the hallways, occasionally turning when it was required and purposely jerking so that she growled even more death curses out.

It was then, as he carried the tiny girl down the halls, that he began to notice strange things about her. She was very light…disturbingly light... even for her size and age. The next thing he noticed was her scent…which was very hard not to take in at this range. His eyebrows furrowed, trying not to continue breathing it in any more than necessary, even though it was nice.

'_Is that…roses…?_' he wondered mildly, shaking his head.

Finally, he came to the room in the far corner of the castle and went inside. This room was forbidden unless ordered to be in it by him or the lady, so he found it expectantly empty.

Once he was inside, he dumped her a bit hastily on the floor and locked the door behind him. The girl scrambled to get her bearings and turned to glare at him.

"Well that was enlightening…" She said frostily and then proceeded to cross her arms and legs like a child.

He didn't respond this time though, and instead distracted himself with checking the condition of the room. There were no windows in this room, only the occasional streak of light that filtered through the roof rafters. The most noticeable light source came from the floor in which he intended to train her on.

It was a large floor that glowed blue and had a fountain at the other end, though the fountain was frozen and was there only for looks…well…except for the people that had accidentally run into it…they had gotten a _very_ good look at it.

"Uh…is this ice?" The replica asked, tilting her head as she leaned over the blue surface.

"Yes, but that's not all…" he responded as he went to her side.

Her childish fingers matched her childish curiosity as she touched the slippery surface.

"Oil…?" she murmured, confusion clearly streaking her tone. "And…I think…there's glass underneath it all…"

He nodded slowly, his eyes forward.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, though her voice seemed a little weary.

"I'm going to train you here, to make you less clumsy, replica…" he stated simply, crossing his arms in front of him. He could feel her orange glare turn from the floor to him and it wasn't hard to understand why.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her lips pull back a bit, as if she was about to snarl at him.

He waited, but surprisingly, her voice was calm.

"My name is _Sin_… don't call me _replica._"

"You aren't in any way in command of me," he said, his own voice turning dangerous. She might have gotten over her anger streak for now but she still had a lot of nerve. She reminded him of someone…

"Yeah well if our positions were switched, I wouldn't be bossing _you_ around like some fat old lady," she replied slyly, and he was surprised to see a playful smirk etch itself onto her face.

Asch stood there in bewilderment for a moment, anger radiating off of him until he managed to find his tongue.

"That's it—" he began to retort while coming toward her, but she suddenly sprung back from the edge of the ice and then shot forward, throwing herself onto the glowing surface and sliding across on her knees.

Her laughter immediately rung strangely in his ears and he slowed, his previous anger at her disobedience dulling slightly. It had been a long time since he heard laughter on such a level. She must have thought teasing him was quite amusing. That was okay…teasing her was probably ten times more fun.

The small girl spun, she slipped, she tried to stand and laughed, then she slipped… and then she laughed when she slipped. It was all very confusing to him… and kind of humorous… in a strange sort of way.

"You gotta try this!" she laughed sheepishly, sitting on the ice.

"Try what_, falling_?" he asked sarcastically from the edge.

She flashed him a smirk. "Like I said, fat old—" but she quickly silenced herself in what appeared to be reconsideration as he stepped onto the ice and strode towards her steadily. He hadn't fallen down in ages.

"You were saying?" he questioned with a slightly raised eyebrow. She bit her lip for a moment.

"Uhm…let's start the lesson!" she suggested hurriedly as she tried to get to her feet.

He watched her with a slightly bemused expression as she tried to plant her feet and stand. The furthest she got was onto her knees and then, realizing she couldn't get up, she flashed him a sheepish smile.

Asch sighed and leaned down, grabbing her upper arm and yanking her to her feet.

She wobbled when he let go, but she managed to stay standing.

"Are we ready to start?" he asked impatiently.

Sin nodded.

"The basic's then…" he began the instructions. "Thrust at me and I'm going to block. Keep repeating until I tell you to stop," he ordered, but he figured he knew what was coming…

Asch watched her reach out her arms and then, like whenever he used this technique with all before him…there was a quiet pulse in his head, asking to summon her weapons. He agreed, and the silver blades appeared.

"Can I go?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. He nodded slowly.

Sin pressed her lips together in concentration and pulled her arm back, like he had taught her the previous night, and then her left blade flashed forward at him. His blade was in his hand in an instant and blocked easily.

Then, just as he suspected, her foot slipped and she plummeted down onto the ice, her blades narrowly missing his own foot.

"Try again," he snapped, then grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Don't lift either foot or you're going to fall."

Sin didn't waste any time pulling her right arm back and thrashed forward, but this time he didn't block, he rapped her double blade with his own and parried instead. He wasn't being very helpful he knew, but she'd learn either way.

She slipped…again.

"You said you were going to block!" she exclaimed, propping herself up onto her elbows and glaring at him.

He bent his knees and lowered himself to her level. "I also said… 'keep your feet planted,'" he replied in a low tone.

She huffed loudly at him and went to wack his ankle with the flat of her blade, but he quickly moved his foot and dismissed her weapons.

"Fine, since you have the balance of a toddler, we are going to start off with something even more basic."

"…Like what?"

"Like _walking_," he told her. Then he bent down and grabbed her arm again, yanking her none too gently to her feet and then proceeding to grab her other arm to steady her. Her eyes managed to slide to the floor as she gripped his own arms with her pale hands in response.

"Don't pick up your feet," he explained steadily. "Slide them instead…like this…"

He maneuvered his own feet backward, in a slight zig-zag pattern to get them both moving. The replica slid along too, her eyes widening as she wobbled, clearly unstable.

The next time she spoke, her voice was quiet, as if she wasn't entirely sure she wanted him to hear.

"Could you…d-do that again…"

Asch noted the stutter in her voice. It seemed like that only happened when she was nervous or afraid to say something. The latter in this case…or perhaps both.

He nodded and began to slide his feet back again. This time her feet moved a little with the same motion, but it wasn't far before she slipped and he had to reach out to catch her and hold her up.

For a moment they stood there awkwardly, her eyes shut from that split second reaction of thinking she was going to fall. He waited patiently until her orange eyes slowly opened, though her expression was dismayed from failure.

"Close…" Asch said lowly. "Try leaning further back…focus on balance for now…" he told her, and he found that he actually wasn't that mad about her falling down so much. In an unexplainable way…he was glad. For once he was getting to teach something that actually had a mind of its own….well…mostly.

Sin looked up curiously at him. Apparently any chance for improvement was good enough for her.

"Okay…m-maybe…" she mumbled, her gaze almost instantly falling back onto the floor.

When he thought she was ready, he began to slide back, his feet moving slowly at first and then faster when she didn't lose her balance. It got to the point where they were at a decently paced walk. As they continued, her concentrated face began to turn into a smile.

The replica seemed more relaxed now, and Asch was impressed to see her leaning just slightly forward…as if she was prepared to spring for an attack. Potential flickered at him again.

"That's easier…" she laughed under her breath, though he could hear it clearly in the room that had no other sounds besides them.

Asch didn't respond to her. He kept his eyes on her feet, though it seemed like a mechanical action now and his thoughts glazed his eyes over.

'_The replica's actually improving…'_ he thought while narrowing his eyes slightly. _'Maybe there are some brains in there after all…'_

A few minutes passed as they slid together in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Gradually, their hands slid down each others arms gently, and intertwined, though neither noticed as he lead her around the glowing ice in a daze.

_**Sins Pov.**_

Her mind swam uncomfortably as she let him lead her around the ice. There was just so much to think about, and staying balanced was something to think about too.

Was this good enough?

He was constantly saying she was falling down too much…

Would he ever be pleased?

With sliding on ice…? It wasn't exactly a talent she had going here…

Would she be useful?

At the rate she was going, it would be more useful to him to be dead.

Would she be thrown aside eventually?

Her mind began to pound oddly and her legs began to quiver, though she didn't know if it was because the training was challenging or if her thoughts were making her dizzy. The fatigue continued and intensified as the long minutes ticked by, until her breathing was coming in quiet, gasps.

She didn't want to complain… but neither did she want to get snapped at if she took him down too.

"I…I need to rest…" she murmured quietly, her legs shaking even more by the second, though oddly, he didn't seem to hear her – he just kept pulling her along as he stared down, his face clouded. This was definitely straining her stamina.

"A-Asch!" she gasped as her legs suddenly weren't strong enough to support her anymore and she collapsed, her eyes snapping shut again.

The General seemed to snap out of his thoughts quick enough though, and grabbed her in a strong embrace, crushing her easily into his chest in an attempt to hold her up.

She realized something was wrong.

He was hardly breathing and his body was rigid. He only helped her because he had to, but she got the odd feeling that whatever was bothering him went deeper than what was happening right here.

Sin stood there quietly, patiently waiting for him to come back to himself and let go, but all the while finding a distant comfort that she had never felt before. Her heart was thundering in adrenaline…but the reason why was well beyond anything she had ever understood.

She looked up slowly, taking in his face, but she had trouble distinguishing the emotion there. It was cold like every time before, but there was another emotion...perhaps anguish… or guilt? She couldn't tell. It was too hard to tell.

The girl looked down again, her forehead almost leaning against his armor. It was cold…so why was she burning hot all of a sudden? It was weird…she didn't…mind him too much right now.

"Let's get off the ice…" Asch said finally and then he pushed her away. "I think that's enough training for today…"

Sin kept her eyes on the floor and mumbled an agreement.

'_What just happened?' _she wondered as he helped her back the stone floor. '_Almost like he was hit by lightning or something…'_

His pace was back to normal, as well as his facial expression as he tugged her along like he always did – impatiently.

"Meet back here tomorrow," he ordered, and she was relieved that he was one of those people that hid his distress well. There was no way she was going to get caught up in his problems.

They reached the edge of the ice and stepped off. She felt oddly light and sure-footed as she strode over to the door with him, though a few paces behind.

"Can I go back to the training room?" Sin asked absentmindedly, folding her hands behind her back.

There it was there again. That slight hesitation in his movements, the blank look in his jade eyes. Though the reaction was gone in a second, she still caught it. Something about that question bothered him _a lot._

The door swung open, then he turned to her. "No," he answered promptly before walking through, not even bothering to let her go first.

The replica tilted her head. "…Why not?" she asked with a slight frown, closing the door behind her and listening to the click as it locked.

He was suddenly furious, his eyes blazing.

"Because I said so," he snapped. Then he was walking away, not leaving any room for argument.

She shook her head, feeling exceptionally confused with the crimson haired man.

'_Touchy…'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_--Chapter has been rewritten--_

**Hey well, that wasn't so bad…some awkward phrasings I found but not too many spelling mistakes and all that junk. The only thing I realized is that the chapters are getting longer and longer so it's taking me longer to fix them, hehe. Oh well, gotta do what you gotta do.**

**Kazink**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

**Hello everyone. So how are you all liking the new and improved edits. It's just bits and pieces here and there that I find myself wanting to fix, but now that I re-read it with the fixes, it seems a lot better…well…acceptable, I mean.**

**Enjoy.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sin wandered the castle slowly, taking in all the details of the finely built walls, the perfectly constructed windows, the beautifully polished floors. She even stopped to look at a suit of armor, though normally she didn't care for such things.

It was of silver metal and would have covered the whole body of a man easily. A helm rested on the neck of the armor and behind the vented face piece, an eerie darkness looked down at her mockingly.

It was strange, the more she gazed at it, the more she was reminded of the helm that she almost had to wear forever. Though it wasn't the actual helmet that frightened her… it was the darkness behind it…and she couldn't stop picturing herself consumed in that darkness.

In the darkness of someone else's shadow.

Before she knew what her own body was doing, her hand flashed forward and slammed into the side of the helmet, effectively knocking it off so that it clanged to the floor and rolled down the hall a little ways.

It was a moment or two before she got a hold on her thoughts and noticed the throbbing of her hand from the blow. She withdrew it slowly to her body, feeling better but in pain.

It was then that she decided it was probably a good time to leave. She wasn't too thrilled about the idea of getting caught by the guards who already felt pretty uneasy around her. But she wasn't a bad person…just…misunderstood…angry…

She strode away, her eyes fixated forward. She intended to explore more of the castle- every door, every room, every person in time, but most of all, every escape route. Just in case things here didn't work out to her liking.

A dark hallway to her left quickly caught her attention as she was passing by. It didn't seem to have too many doors on either side. It simply looked abandoned.

Considering her 'escape route' idea, she headed down it after a quick glance for anyone that might notice her.

'_You cannot fight forever…'_ a horrifyingly familiar voice rung through her head suddenly, making her jerk to a halt. Her eyes traveled over her shoulder wearily, wondering if someone had seen her.

It was completely empty, except for the howling of the wind that came from one lone window.

Sin raised her hand and clutched her head, trying to shake the voice from her thoughts.

"I'm imagining things…great…" she muttered as she dropped her hand and turned back around, intent on finding out where this hallway went.

Her heart beat faster as she neared the end of the hall, and the horrifying voice shot through her head again, the message the same as before, its volume increased though.

'_You cannot fight forever!'_

"W-what…what's happening to me…!" the replica whispered, crunching her eyes shut in panicking horror.

'_It will disappear…'_

'_Sooner or later…'_

'_I will stay_..._'_

'_Acceptance is futile…'_

'_You cannot have both…'_

'_I will try…'_

'_Turn and run…'_

'_Your purpose is a fantasy…'_

'_I will… live…'_

'_You don't exist…'_

At that last statement she gasped and her feet faltered from under her, making her land in a heap in front of a large ebony door at the end of the hall. She gazed at in fright, not understanding what it was that was going on within her.

'_You will lose everything…' _the voice laughed awfully at her. '_Not that replica's have anything!'_

The voice was _hers_, the one who had put the helmet on her. Why was it within her…why was it around her?

Sin clutched at her heart, feeling the beats skip and dance erratically in her terror. What kind of hallway was this? The walls closed in, making it harder to breath. Beads of swear slipped down her face and her neck as she clung to herself, her mind racing.

'_Escape…'_

With one last burst of adrenaline, she lunged at the tall door, latching her hand onto the handle fiercely and shoving it wide open, intent on removing herself from the cursed hallway. Away from that voice.

She rushed through it and pushed it closed. The voices abruptly hushed and she was left gasping, her hair falling in front of her eyes.

'_What was all that…the voices…'_ she asked herself, gasping. _'Like the helmet…all over again…'_

Sin sunk to the floor but her legs shaking did not help calm her one bit.

'_I'm fine, it's passed…'_ she thought to herself, though she couldn't get past the fact that she would have to back track to get out of the room she had now unhelpfully forced herself into.

It was warmth that shook her out of her numb thoughts then, and she looked down to see a fine layer of water covering the foor.

'_It's so warm…'_ she thought, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

Her head turned slightly, and that's when she noticed the small crevice on the other side of the room, overflowed with water. Suddenly, she was very curious to where this went exactly…anything was better than the way she came.

Pushing forcefully on her knees, she forced herself to stand up, her head tilted in wonder. She spared a cautious glance at the door before walking away from it, without regret.

When she walked now, even though the room echoed with her breathing…her footsteps were nearly silent. She made a mental note to mentally thank Asch for helping her accomplish this sneaking ability.

Coming to the edge of the water that filtered up from the small crevice below it, she stopped. It was impossible to see what lay beyond it though, even with the purity of the water that trickled at her feet.

Pressing her lips together, she waded slowly into the warm water, ignoring the childish reflection and the annoying orange orbs that looked back at her.

She continued walking until the water seeped over her shoulders. It sent a tingle down her spine almost like when she was embraced by….

The replica pushed those thoughts away hurriedly, scrambling to think about something else. It was not the time to be thinking about comfort, there were things to be discovered.

'_I'm such a ridiculous fool…don't think like that…' _the girl scolded herself with a slight frown. Then she distracted herself by plunging under the water.

It wasn't as deep as she thought it was once she was under, and if she swam a few more feet downward, she could easily push off the bottom and come back up. That was good, the risk of drowning wasn't so frightening any more.

Sin pumped her arms hastily now, eager to see where this little well connected to. She reached a small over-cropping of the marble wall and swam under it, though she barely fit.

It was dark now. The only light came from ahead, so she continued to swim, though her storage of air wasn't nearly big enough for her liking.

'_Please be an opening up ahead…'_

To her dismay, partially blocking the light was a vent with thick iron bars, so evenly spaced and framed that she didn't even try to wiggle through. Instead, she grabbed the bars and held herself down so she could look upward, to the surface of the water beyond.

It was clear over there, sunlight reflecting off the surface so beautifully that she knew exactly what time of day it was. She was a little disappointed however…there was a window showing itself clearly in the waters reflection.

'_That means this is still inside the castle…damn…'_

Her lunges began to burn , so she pushed off one of the bars with her feet and glided back to the tiny hole in which she entered.

To her surprise, she felt the bar shift slightly. It took her a second to decide to take a second trip down and investigate once she caught her breath. Perhaps she was on to something with this one.

She let out choking gasps once she broke the surface, and rubbed the water out of her eyes.

Her hoari clung to her uncomfortably as she waded up the side of the stone bank and sat down in the warm water to rest. It occurred to her that it might be a problem once they found her all soaking wet…but she shook that thought off quickly, not really caring what they thought at this point.

"What could be over there…" she muttered, resting her cheek in her palm. "What's with the weird door…"

There had to be something special over there.

Her mind rolled through all the options of what could possibly be on the other side. The smelting room? The kitchen? The bathroom?

Somehow the last option seemed the most likely, but she couldn't understand why a bathroom would be so well hidden.

Finally, her curiosity got the better of her again and she took a deep breath, diving into the warm water again.

Her eyes didn't stop to look around anymore. She knew where she wanted to go.

Her hand connected with the loose bar quickly and she could feel her heart race in excitement. When she tugged on it however, it only scraped a few inches along the ground…not coming loose.

'_Come on!'_ Sin growled in her head, her teeth clenched. Her fist clenched even tighter.

'_Move!' _she yelled, tugging with all her strength once more.

The whole vent groaned and gave way. She knocked her head against the tunnel's stone roof in recoil.

'_Ow…what the hell…_' she wondered as she stared at the now loose vent, hanging off one small piece of metal. The whole thing was bent in, like it had just been blown up.

'_Did I… do that?' _she gasped as she let go of the bar, which oddly, was till in tacked.

Shaking her head sluggishly under the water, she released the bar. Then – to widen the gap while her lungs ached – she stabled herself and pushed against the grate with her feet. It groaned and opened enough for her get through.

Victory was finally in sight as she shot off the bottom and pushed towards the surface, the afternoon sunlight blazing across the surface like fire dancing with water.

Her heart jerked as when she finally reached the surface and broke through. Yup, definitely a bath.

Sin hurriedly pushed her coal black bangs out of her eyes and looked about, amazed by what she discovered all by herself.

It was an enormous room, entirely filled with water as clear as crystal. The walls were a creamy marble colour and the floors matched with ease, not needing the sunlight to show their perfectly crafted brilliance. Large waterfalls carved out from the marble walls spouted water that splashed happily into the open room, sounding so close to the pattering of the rain that Sin looked to her left, out the biggest window she had ever seen.

It showed the entire horizon and sky. The sun shot harsh but beautiful light into her face as it began to dip over the edge of the earth.

She squinted and covered her eyes, but it was one of the most glorious things she had ever witnessed that she was sighing in relief, glad she hadn't missed one second of it. She was glad she snuck in, in time…or rather_, broke_ in.

The room began to dim down as the sun faded away and that's when she noticed… it.

In the very center of the room sat the biggest globe her eyes had ever laid on. It wasn't the kind of globe that showed the unknowns of the world but rather, it looked like a giant sphere. It seemed oddly lifeless though.

Sin tilted her head and waded over to it, intent on getting a better look at the strange object. The curiosity always got the better of her.

A huge ivory cage surrounded the glass marble but, hoping it was mostly there for looks, she reached her hand through to touch the surface of the sphere.

The instant she laid her hand on the globe, it seemed to awaken with a soft blue light, spreading a comforting glow across the entirety of the room and making her breathing hitch in excitement.

"Whoa…"

The whole room was lit with artificial starlight. It bounced off the walls and the trickling water, stunning her whole heartedly. When she turned to look at it again, it was swirling with soft waves, like a blue pearl that had never left the sea.

Her hand rested on the stone smooth object. She wished she could steal it, though something this big and glowing would be hard to move around unnoticed. It was a nice thought though. Was this the special thing they were hiding? Or maybe the whole room? She knew she would never be allowed in here willingly.

Her experience was short lived however, as suddenly an approaching sounds made her jump and turn towards a door on the far wall. Her eyes widened.

'_Uh oh…didn't see that there…!' _ her mind raced as she dove under the water and made a hurried swim toward the newly made exit.

She came up for a breath near said new-made exit but the sound of the door creaking open scared her into slipping behind a large column that ran from under the water to the roof, effectively hiding her.

'_Stay calm…it's okay…' _she rambled, trying to silence her own breathing.

The sound of the door closing made her catch and hold her breath. What did she do now?

Her heartbeat was loud, louder than what she cared to appreciate at the moment…though it was proof that she was still alive. She briefly wondered how long that would last.

She expected to hear the sound of someone splashing in, but no sound reached her from farther away. The only sound that made her nervous now was the sound of her own heart and the water that splashed against upper arms and shoulder blades, though she did her best to stop trembling.

Closing her eyes, she had a rather impulsive decision to peek around the edge. If no one was there, she would head straight for the exit, no second thoughts. If someone was there, she'd stay put and pray. If someone saw her, well…

Her mind whirled in adrenaline, _'I don't want to go back that way…but…there is no other choice…'_

Sin put one foot in front of the other and inched over to the side of the column, peeking very slowly around the corner.

Nobody caught her eye. The only things that were there were the things that were there before – all the same, untouched, except for her massive, glowing ball. Unfortunately, she regretted touching it now.

'_Because that's not obvious that someone was in here…' _she thought sarcastically to herself.

Regardless of her carelessness though, she let out a sigh and smiled, turning around to head back out the way she had come.

In an instant, her smile was wiped clear off her face.

Asch stood right in front of her.

Perplexed, she wondered if death would be preferable to what punishment he would have for her.

In the next instant, before she could even think properly, his hands flashed forward to slam the column on either side of her head.

Sin gasped at this and shied away from his left hand, only to bump her head into his other arm. It may as well have been the wall she hit.

Trapped.

"How did you get in here!?" he hissed so fiercely that it had her slamming her eyes shut and clutching her own hands.

"How?" he hissed again when she didn't answer.

"The d-door?" she tried to lie lamely, sinking down into the water a bit, as if to offer submission. He leaned closer, as if he was trying to suffocate her into admitting the truth.

"Really?" he asked, feigning surprise. "Then where is the key to the door…you must have gotten into that as well?"

Busted.

Her eyes dropped in defeat, trying not to argue. That's when it was very hard not to notice that he didn't have his armor on though. His chest was bear and muscular, and he was…very defined and lean. He looked so much bulkier in his armor.

She could feel her face immediately reddening, the prickling of embarrassment quickly rising to her cheeks.

'_N-need to get away!' _

"I uh…s-sort of broke in by accident…" she confessed, all the while trying to tear her gaze from him and keep her voice somewhat steady.

Carefully, she moved to the side and ducked under his arm…being exceptionally careful not to touch any part of him in the hopes to avoid further blushing.

She could hear him wading in the water behind her, his eyes glaring menacingly into her back and his breathing deep and angry.

"Wow, you didn't break anything in here… impressive," he stated, and she knew she was in so much trouble.

The silence drifted between them for a few moments and she hoped it would be enough to calm him down. But every second that past she was aware of his eyes stabbing into her back.

'_Why is it such a big deal…?' _she wondered frostily._ 'It wasn't like I was going to sit in my room all day…he should have known better…yeah…'_

When they reached the grate she reluctantly gestured toward it and then hurriedly moved out of the way so she wouldn't annoy him further.

She stood there silently for a moment until he spoke.

"An accident?" he asked shrewdly. "It looks like you've been hacking at it for days..."

"I wasn't…" she scowled slightly. "I…there was a loose bar…but when I tried to move it the whole thing broke off!"

"Right, I believe you," he said sarcastically while turning away. "Of course you're free to go now."

Sin knew better than to move at that statement. He wasn't actually serious…though leaving was all she wanted to do at this point.

When he walked forward to examine the vent and her eyes slipped to him accidentally…something shifted inside, making her blink and keep gazing.

Asch was extremely well built, with strong, defined muscles that ran around his arms and back. He was a lot slimmer than she previously thought too, this time accentuated by the crimson hair that slid down the contours of his back and into the water behind him.

For the first time since watching him, her cheeks began to burn. And this time it wasn't from just the closeness.

'_What the…' _her mind started, as she pressed her finger tips to her burning face.

Her heart began to pump faster each time he moved or shifted and she suddenly felt… different being around him. Not just awkward but… embarrassed…like she would never know what to say.

'_Ugh…stop it!_' her inner voice snapped. _'You're so ridiculous!'_

Asch turned around then, looking like he was about to comment on something but before he could, he paused to stare at her with a questioning expression. Sin went rigid in response, very aware of the blush that was still on her face.

'_He's wondering what the hell is wrong with me! Stop blushing!'_

"How long have you been in here?"

She blinked.

'_I'm red because of the heat…that's it…!'_ she began trying to convince herself, relieved.

"Oh…um… a while…" she replied evasively, glancing all around in an attempt to keep her eyes away from him.

His emerald gaze lingered on her for a moment and she was sure she was going to break down if he kept it up.

"Was this damaged at all before you _accidentally_ broke in?

She sighed in relief as the focus turned partly away from her.

"Um…not that I saw…just one loose bar…"

Asch nodded and nudged the bar she was talking about with his foot, the water swishing around him.

"Hn…you seem to be telling at least part of the truth," he stated shortly.

"Ugh!" she groaned loudly.

'_He still doesn't believe me!'_

Before she could contemplate the consequences of her actions, her hand was swinging down, fully connecting with the surface of the water…causing it to splash all over him.

Her next action was non-existent. She was frozen in the disbelief of what she had just done.

'_You fool! He's your master and you just bombarded him with water. Goodbye. I'm dead.'_

His face was blank – she supposed he was astounded at her small action of rebellion.

Then suddenly to her surprise, he shot forward and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her downward so mightily, her legs shook with strain. Her astonished struggle was no match for him though.

"H-hey!" she snapped, but his shin connected with the back of her knees and she collapsed under the water, his hands still pushing her under.

It was only when his hands released their grip on her…that she realized what he did.

He had dunked her.

Shocked, she pushed herself back up, breaking the surface of the water and shaking her hair from her eyes.

"Y-you just… you just-"

"Got even?" he announced question-like, as if to help her through the simply concept. She stared at him blankly, stunned into complete silence.

'He actually has a sense of humor…?' she partially realized.

Then as she thought this, another wave of clear water splashed over her and she gasped, covering her face.

'_And now he's…he's doing it again! No way!'_

It was only a moment after when pure laughter accidentally slipped through her lips – but she didn't even care. She proceeded to splash him back, creating the biggest wave she could with the bulk of her tiny body. More often than not though, she got dunked, tripped, splashed in the face or splashed in the back so her hair lifted over her shoulders and pitched her forward into the water.

But soon she realized that he had turned their simple game into training.

The lesson this time? Keep your guard up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The process is getting there. Sorry for all the new people reading this O.o I usually have authors notes here but I'm re-writing so…I'm telling you all about…me…re-writing? That's probably not that interesting…so here's hoping the chapter was, eh?**

**('Eh'? What are you talking about…? I'm SO not Canadian, lol.)**

**Kazink**


	5. Chapter Five

**_Slowly I am re-writing the chapters to better reflect my writing style today. There are no plot-changes or anything, merely fixing sentence structure, grammar and playing with wording. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Asch's P.o.v_

She was such a child.

The simplest things he did, even if they were partly by accident made her laugh and grin at him.

He didn't understand how the situation with the vent got so out of hand. At first he was furious, mostly because this was a restricted part of the castle that was meant for only members of higher rank. She was a replica too and inwardly he knew that should she have been caught by someone else other than him, she would have been in a lot more trouble. That globe was his lady's treasure. Even he refrained from touching it.

But then she splashed him...and for the first time since meeting the strange girl, he didn't want to be so serious. How did she _do_ that?

Before he could stop himself, he had splashed her back. Whether it really was payback or just a subconscious reflex long buried, he did it. He stunned even himself.

Their silly game had continued for a good fifteen minutes until she was so tired she could barely stand up. It was humorous really; she was so exhausted she couldn't even push herself up onto the ledge where he was sitting.

So now she floated on her back in the water, her gaze wandering the carved ceiling. Her face was content. She seemed at peace, at least for now.

She didn't seem to notice or maybe she just didn't care, so he continued to watch her. Her training hoari floated with her smoothly as she kicked her feet gently in the now moonlit water. Her hair drifted under her as she rested on the surface, flowing around her like a blanket of ink.

He was subconsciously aware that she asked him something but he was distracted by the sight of her under the window, the moonlight clashing oddly against her pitch black hair. It flashed as she placed her feet on the floor of the pool and turned to look at him.

"Master?" she inquired again. He glanced down hurried into her even stranger orange eyes. "Did you hear me?"

He shook his head, waking up a little. "No."

"Oh," she breathed, but didn't seem offended. "I just was saying that it really was an accident about the vent…I…" she trailed off and Asch waited patiently for her to continue but she didn't seem to want to.

"What?" he asked bluntly.

"Well…" she began nervously as she placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes in concentration, "I don't really know what happened. I was pulling on it so hard just because...well I couldn't breathe and it just...it just blew _up_."

He didn't even try to conceal his stare.

"You _blew it up_?" he repeated, puzzled and slightly concerned. This was new to him. Sin pressed her lips together and nodded weakly.

"Maybe I accidentally did it with fonons or something…" she mumbled uneasily, but it was clear from her fidgeting that she wanted some answers. At the moment he had little.

"Possibly…" he said slowly."Have you ever used fonons before?"

The girl looked up and shook her head thoughtfully. "Not that I can remem—"

He stayed silent as she cut herself off with a sharp gasp. "Wait a minute... what about yesterday in the training room? Is that the same?"

The moment returned instantly. The training post and the damage done to it.

"Remember when you were helping me?"

He nodded in affirmation and lifted his hand to his chin. She sunk back into the warm water, floating on her back again with furrowed eyebrows.

"That was unusual but I've seen it before," he told her with stoic honesty. It was rare, but sometimes certain men – who had never controlled fonons before – had instances where their emotions gave them moments of destructive power. It was likely the same thing had simply happened with the replica too. But twice in a row...

'_That's not a coincidence..._' he thought, narrowing his eyes slightly and watching her paddle along in contemplation. She could use fonons. It was something the Lady would want to know.

It went silent again as the moon began to rise higher into the sky, but he was at ease for once in quite a long time. The girl didn't seem to mind silence either and just hummed quietly under her breath. Her eyebrows were still furrowed though.

'_What's she thinking about?'_

"Why doesn't the water cool down?" she asked, turning her head in the water slightly to look at him.

"Boiler room is right under this," he said with a tiny smirk. The structure of the castle was quite impressive for its time.

"I thought it was something like that."

"Sure you did."

"Ouch, my feelings."

He chuckled quietly to himself, and could see that she was doing the same, though she turned her face away from him.

"Hey…" Sin said again suddenly. "Do you know where that vent leads to?" Her voice wavered uneasily. Though she was not facing his direction he could see that she was staring hard in the direction of the vent.

'_Apparently she thinks about a lot...'_

He glanced in that direction too. "I can't say. I've never crawled through a vent before," he said sarcastically.

She scowled lightly at the comment and rolled her eyes while beckoning him to follow. "C'mon..."

He leapt off the low ledge and waded through the water after her. He had no idea what she was expecting to show him. Did she expect him to swim through it?

Sure enough when they reached the dislodged grate, she took a deep breath and ducked under, pushing herself through with her arms and out of sight.

He stood there for a moment out of normal suspiciousness before lowering himself into the water and following after her.

The tunnel was dark and he had trouble seeing but he kept swimming straight and after a moment he saw a very faint light and hurriedly pushed himself towards it, though he just barely, _barely_ fit through the hole that the light came from.

He broke the surface of the water and took a second so his eyes could adjust to the darkness before looking around for his pupil. She was already out of the water and waiting for him. The sound of dripping water echoed around the small, enclosed room eerily. He ignored it as best he could and trudged out of the water.

"This is where I came in…" she said once he reached her side. Quickly she gestured to a dark, wooden door. "Though I wish I hadn't..."

He looked over at his pupil when her voice faltered. Her eyes were lowered like she didn't dare look ahead.

"What's beyond this door?" he asked, now staring at the carvings along the frame and the sleek black wood that certainly looked like it deserved to be hidden. It didn't look particularly familiar...

"A hallway…with just one window," She said and she squeezed her eyes shut as she spoke, "And it was so dark."

Asch froze. He knew exactly what hallway she was talking about; a lonely, abandoned hallway near the back of the castle that most people avoided because it was...said to be cursed.

Those rumors hadn't been enough for him when he had first arrived, so he had gone to investigate. At first he had heard nothing, but gradually over the minutes strange voices had rose up involuntarily. Screaming, horrified voices. Threats. Whimpering. He hadn't believed them at first and searched and searched for the sources. Was there some hellish dungeon nearby? Was someone being tortured?

But he found nothing that proved they were among the living. What he did find when he left the cursed hall were books explaining what type of stone the walls were made of; a type of stone that held onto sound, like moss holding a tree. Similar to that of the Fon Stones.

Whatever was once there was long gone though, even if the sounds remained. For that he was relieved.

"You traveled down that hall to get to this door?" he asked, though his sympathy softened his tone. Sin nodded and clutched her hands together in front of her heart, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Why didn't you turn back, you foolish replica?" he asked, though he didn't mean for it to be insulting.

"I don't know..." She trembled, "I just wanted to know...where it went..."

He turned away, his eyes falling closed. '_You mean you were looking for a way out of this hell-hole...'_ he thought with a bitter smile. '_Sorry replica, but it doesn't exist.'_

"We're going back. Come on…" he muttered and then he waded back into the water slowly.

Sin followed him silently, still caught up in her own thoughts but as they wandered back into the water she began to murmur in a soft voice and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be listening. He knew that she was quietly repeating the things that she had heard in the cursed hall.

"Stay away from that hall…" he told her, "Most people do but I forgot that you are too disobedient for your own good."

He saw the edge of her mouth lift in amusement.

"If you want to come back to this bath you'll have to go by another route, and only by night when no one will suspect you."

The look on her face was priceless as her mouth fell open and she turned wide orange eyes onto him.

"I...I'm allowed to come back?" she asked tentatively.

Asch smirked and turned away "Only if you don't get caught and if you do…" he paused and looked at her from the corner of his eye, "You're on your own."

Her laughter rang out behind him as he plunged into the water and swam back to the larger room.

_Sin's P.o.v_

After another half hour of wasting time in the sacred pools, Asch suggested that they make their move now and get back to the main part of the castle. Sin agreed readily and followed closely behind him, though she was soaking wet and was often too close to slipping.

The halls were kind of scary at night, she had to admit. There were a lot of corners of hallways that she knew she would avoid in the future just because they were so dark that they looked like deep holes that might swallow her pride and have her running back the way she came.

However, her fear diminished whenever she turned and looked at Asch walking beside her. His steps were very graceful and light. He was trained to the point where even his face was hard to read. She got the feeling he knew little of defeat. Or maybe he was simply good at hiding it.

She shifted a bit closer to him with every step. The world had seemed like such a big place lately when she was not with him, even though it was all she had ever known. Even though they barely knew each other.

Suddenly he stopped, and she managed not to bump into him because she was paying so much attention…to him.

"Well find him!" a female voice demanded and Sin quickly recognized it as the lady of the castle, the one who had tried to control her. The one who simply saw her as a tool.

Sin clenched her hands together in hatred. She wanted nothing more than to make the woman disappear.

"The vents are pretty big I've discovered...she'll fit…" Sin glared but when she turned to look at Asch she saw a blazing anger on his face that made her slightly less suspicious of their relationship.

"Watch it…" he warned her with a severe look.

"Oops sorry, I forgot she keeps you warm at night," Sin said boldly and his green eyes widened with shock and then narrowed in anger.

He grabbed her by the arm so roughly she thought it would break and then proceeded to drag her to a nearby door, shoving her through and hardly batting an eye when she tripped on the edge of the tasselled carpet and barely managed to catch herself with her hands.

That seemed like the end of their truce for now.

Sin picked herself up off the floor while rubbing her arm. She deserved that one she supposed, but in spite of that she held her glare.

The room was one the most elaborate room she had ever seen, with a chesterfield made of mahogany and red drapes over the windows to match a burning red carpet.

Sin noticed three double doors across the room and assumed that it must have been the closet. Who needed that much space for clothing?

'_It's huge..__.__'_ Sin thought uneasily. '_Whose room __is__ this?'_

"Damn it…" Asch suddenly hissed as he pulled his ear away from the door and strode over to her hastily.

'_It's hers__!_' The replica clued in in a panic.

"Nice one! You had to pick this room! Even I could have—" she started but was cut off as he grabbed her sore arm again and pulled her over to the closet. When he wrenched it open, she brought up a whole new string of protests.

"Hey wait –" she tried to say, but he cut her off.

"—Get in there," he hissed and then he shoved her in first and then followed, closing the door gently behind him and blocking out most of the light so that she had to squint.

"Why don't you just go out to her!?" Sin snarled in a low voice as he pushed her to the very back corner of the large closet.

"Use your brain, idiot! Do you want her to find out where you were? I'm in charge of you. You're soaked, I'm soaked!" He snapped.

"Yeah I bet she'd be happy to—"

"Shut up!" he hissed and then he reached around her neck and silenced her by placing his hand over her mouth.

Just as he did this, the door to the room creaked open and she could hear padded footsteps cross the room. Sin tried to slow her breathing as the footsteps faltered.

"It's wet..." the wicked woman murmured and Sin had to give her credit for noticing something that didn't involve herself. However she must have not given it too much more thought because the footsteps resumed faster than Sin would have liked.

Sin pressed herself closer to Asch as the door of the closet creaked open and the woman's breathing was in ear shot.

'_Stay to the right, stay to the right!'_ Sin's thoughts repeated as the woman walked further into her closet.

"Do-not-move." Asch whispered so close to her ear that she was tempted to jerk away from him, so he wouldn't notice her shivers.

The blond woman didn't seem to be focused merely on her garments though and she quickly retrieved the clothing she was looking for and headed back to the door. It creaked shut behind her.

Once the two were alone again, Asch waited a moment before taking his hand away from her mouth and she let out a small breath.

"Whoa, a few more steps forward and a glance to the left and we would have been busted," she whispered to him nervously.

He nodded, clenching his teeth together, and then he slid down the wall into a sitting position.

"What's wrong?" The orange eyed girl asked as she crouched down close beside him.

"We're going to be here for a while," he muttered, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall.

"Why's that?" she asked, turning her body around and leaning against the wall as well. She pulled her knees in close and wrapped her arms around them. The warmth from the bath was starting to seep out of her clothing.

"She takes a long time to get to sleep…" he replied, his eyebrows coming together.

Sin sighed slightly. "That's just great."

"She wakes up easy too…we'll need to walk quietly if we don't want to disturb her." He said as he turned his head down towards her, "And you know what that means?"

"What?"

"No falling down."

Sin snickered. "I'll see what I can do…"

A few minutes passed and the two remained perfectly silent, waiting for any sign of sleep. It seemed to her however, that the lady was waiting for something because an hour passed and there was no hint that the woman wanted to sleep.

Sin wanted sleep though.

"Where the hell is that man…" she heard her mutter a couple times over the course of the hour. Then finally, Sin heard a sigh and the creaking of the bed. Though she knew it would still be a while before sleep overcame the woman

"She is waiting for you, isn't she?" the replica asked matter-of-factly. It was meant to be a simple inquiry, but her tone came out somewhat accusing.

"She could have been waiting for any man," Asch responded with skilled evasion, his eyes locked onto something always in front of him.

"No…" she responded tiredly as she leaned her head against her knees and closed her eyes "I think she was waiting just for you."

"Why do you say that?" he asked curiously and she felt his gaze turn to her.

"I don't know…"she whispered. "I guess...I'd wait too."

_Asch's P.o.v_

She was asleep as soon as she finished the sentence but Asch couldn't help but blink in surprise at her.

'_You would wait for me?' _he wondered, and these words struck something in him that caused him to stare at her just because he could.

Sure she was his pupil, but could they ever become friends? They clashed enough as it was. He didn't think that would change even if they did slightly get used to being around each other. He snapped at her when she screwed up…but it was just because she needed to get stronger…wasn't it?

The pressure of the situation crashed down on him again. He was training her because he _had_ to, because he had been _asked_ to, because… she didn't rightfully _belong_ to him.

It seemed like such a possessive word, _belong, _but he couldn't help but feel like if he had been able to do with her as he chose, she wouldn't have to go through with the constant troubles of being a replica, caged in this place like a test rat. He could have avoided it if he had some say in what happened to her, he could have saved her.

But why did this annoying, digging, craving to care start just now? There had been other replicas before her –with just as much right to freedom as she – but he had just turned a blind eye and let the blond woman do as she pleased with them. Was something different about her?

He knew right away that there was. It was her kick – the fight in her. Like she had let loose a spark under him that reminded him that he was also still alive, that he needed to care. He hated that feeling. He was sure he had been strong enough not to care.

He looked down at Sin, leaning on him slightly and sighed. He was having trouble imagining what the fiery girl would be like wearing the Fonon Essence Helmet.

Would he be able to shake it off and move on if it happened? He wasn't sure. There were just too many things already that made her seem real enough to him. Would he have to suppress everything and continue like it had never happened, meanwhile having the ghost of her beside him while they fought?

'_She won't be able to fight it off again...'_ he thought, eyes narrowed. Because he was going to run her into the ground, until the word _exhausted_ seemed like a far off hope. She would do anything to feel merely _exhausted_ once he was through with her. She was going to wish she was dead when the helmet went on her head the next time.

She'd be lifeless.

He was going to kill her.

Asch flinched inwardly and crushed his eyes shut. Time was going too fast already, he couldn't keep up.

'_I can't believe this is happening…again…'_

He didn't hate her. He just hated what she had brought into his life.

Reality. Realization.

Beside him, Sin shivered and he was jolted back into the real world. He stared at her through the corner of his eye and watched as she shivered again. He had forgotten she was still wet. He was wearing only training shorts that folded just over his knees and were loose and light so he was dry.

Asch glanced around and saw a blanket thrown in with a few articles of clothing so he reached over gently, making sure not to move the girl too much and grasped it.

Pulling it back, he placed it carefully over them both and settled down to wait. It was odd, the girl was so small but she fitted into his side like a foreign puzzle piece.

The night continued to pass as he listened to the quiet breathing of the small girl beside him.

And then an odd feeling struck him as she leaned closer to him in her sleep.

He felt _needed_.

XXX

Asch and Sin retreated to the training room early the next morning with the intent to play some major catch up with all the training she missed the previous day.

"You're going to be so tired by tonight," Asch said as he circled around her, his weapon in guard position.

Sin yawned. "Uhn…I'm already tired..." she confessed, "I did a lot of sneaking around last night."

Asch's mouth twitched a bit but he pretty much went back to his normal emotionless self.

"Oh, I guess I should thank you for that!" Sin smirked and Asch remained silent, which was code for her to continue.

"You taught me how to be sneaky…" she said somewhat darkly as she circled him with her weapons in guard position as well.

"You wish you could be sneaky," he replied, mirroring her smirk. She scowled.

"Yeah but if we had been caught yesterday I wouldn't be saying this."

"But we didn't."

Just then, an ear piercing shriek rippled down the hall and both Sin and Asch stopped and glanced at each other. The look they shared would have been worried, if either of them cared.

"My whole closet is soaking _wet_! What the hell is going on!? Maids!" The woman's voice roared.

Sin yawned and rubbed her eyes. "We aren't gunna hide in the closet every time, are we?"

Asch shook his head and sheathed his sword. "I better go check on her. She's going to want to know where both of us were last night."

"What are you going to tell her?" Sin asked as she wandered over to the training posts.

"That I was training you well into the night…"

Sin turned to look at him. "She won't be mad will she?"

"No. She'll be pleased."

Sin took this as sarcasm though and grinned. "Good luck."

Asch nodded grimly and headed for the door.

"Wait for me…" he said as he turned the knob and exited. Behind, he heard her mutter.

"Like I have a choice."

* * *

_**Leave me some loooooove :B**_

_**Kazink**_


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

**I must REWRITE! Oh god...I see myself writing actual numbers (as in 14, 3, etc) and it literally KILLS me. You're supposed to write the word, not the actual number (as in fourteen and three). Just a pitiful reminder of how bad my writing was before lol...sheesh. But I suppose the upside is that I can track my improvements?**

* * *

_**Three weeks later...**_

**Asch's P.O.V.**

"You're leaving?" the blonde haired woman asked, dismay clear on her delicate features.

Asch nodded without breaking his gaze. "I've been requested in Valinsa for a short period of time. For defense purposes," he told her as he reached into his pocket and brought forth a small envelope with the Mayor of the small town's seal.

The woman didn't even glance at the note; her eyes were glued to his face. He held her gaze steadily, taking in her keen green eyes without fear.

"What about the replica?" she asked pointedly, "This throws everything off, what if she goes ballistic while you're not here? She could attack someone, or attempt to escape! You've been training her hard, it wouldn't be beyond her capabilities at this point."

"That would never happen," Asch responded calmly, though the mention of 'escape' made him feel oddly unnerved. He had worked hard to train the replica, for her to just up and _escape_ would be an irritating blow. "My intention was to take her with me."

The woman's face contorted into one of outrage as she heard this, and her shoulders shook a little. He knew she absolutely hated when he decided to do something without her consent. It was matter of fact to him - he was the only one that she couldn't forcibly overwhelm. Well, perhaps besides Din.

"What?" she managed to get out. "Take the filthy replica with you? Have you lost your mind?"

"She needs to see more in order to understand her potential, she _needs_ experience," he said flatly and for the briefest moment, wondered how he had managed to share a bed with the woman in front of him. Perhaps because they never really argued until Sin came around. Perhaps she was jealous?

"She _needs_ a healthy brain inserted so she can think straight!" the woman snapped and then to his meek amazement, her hand whirled out and she attempted to strike him.

Asch stepped swiftly out of the way and she stumbled aside, still shaking with rage.

"She'll be tired when she returns," he reasoned. "I doubt she'll be able to keep up at all."

The blond relaxed a bit and straightened herself, clearing her throat as she did so and smoothing her hair down. Women...

"I'm just worried that if she sees too much out there then she will have too much to resist the helmet with... too much to _lose,_" the Lady of the castle sighed dramatically and then before he could speak, reached up and placed her fair, slender hands on his shoulders.

Asch stiffened for only a moment. It had been quite some time since the two of them had been in close contact like this. He had been using the better portion of his nights in the training room with Sin; analyzing her, reconstructing her bad habits, building her with new ones. After the fiasco within the bathing chamber, they sort of had to use the nights to prove that that was where they had been. It wasn't all bad though. The quiet and the dark allowed her to hone her skills, focus only on his instructions, focus only on him.

Reluctantly, he curled his arm around the blond woman's slender waist. If he could just please her now, she would allow Sin to travel with him without a fuss.

"How long will you be gone?" the woman asked, peering up at him from beneath thick, black eyelashes.

"A week. Two weeks at most," he said, staring somewhere over her head.

She pouted slightly. "That's too long."

"I'll return when I can."

"Yes...but the _replica_ wont..." she said icily. He could hear her picking distractingly at her nails over his shoulder.

"I won't let her slow me down."

"What if she tries to run?" The woman asked curiously, not even looking at him. There was only one answer.

"Then I'll hunt her down."

The Lady simply smirked, before she leaned in a placed a soft kiss on the edge of his jaw.

* * *

Asch walked silently back to the training room where Sin was waiting for him, like she always did.

He didn't understand why he made the impulsive decision to take her with him. He hadn't planned it. If he had wanted company, he would have made Din or some soldier tag along with him, though being alone was hardly a hindrance to him.

He didn't know what Sin would have done the whole time he was away. It wasn't like she could teach herself, though recently she had gotten very creative when experimenting with moves. Some of them were so mind boggling he didn't understand where they started and where they ended. He only knew that most of the time, she ended up on the floor in a heap because he was sure she didn't even know what she was trying to do.

He shook his head.

'_Crazy…_'

Their relationship had strengthened somewhat over the weeks. They no longer snapped at each other every five minutes and sometimes they even talked as they dueled, though she often got distracted and knocked flat on her face. Still, she never complained and he never apologized. I was nice, he had to admit to a small degree, to talk to someone who had come from the streets and into this stagnant castle. She didn't usually give a whole lot of personal information out, but she gave a lot of personal thoughts. Asch didn't find himself agreeing to all of them, which often resulted in long, distracted discussions with multiple pauses after every couple blows where they debated. He concluded that she was a little bit naive, but even then, it felt new...welcome.

And regardless of her clumsiness when she got distracted, her accuracy was quite good. If they had had a real fight at some point - with blades that could actually effectively pierce him - there would have been a select few times he would have to admit she got a fatal blow. Never out loud though. He didn't want her to get a swelled head.

He had stopped her from using too much sheer force, even though that's what her initial strategy had been. She was too small and slender though, it didn't work. Instead he pushed her to focus on speed. He regretted it a little bit now. Since that moment on, their duels went on a lot longer and his eyes were often strained while trying to keep track of her movements.

But she still had a long way to go. She had to work on pacing herself. Stamina.

As he reached the training room door, Sin questioned him for her weapons, the pulse radiating through his mind. She must have known he was back. He paused to agree to it before opening the door and entering into the room.

He expected her walk out from the balcony or make herself known to him in some way, but she didn't.

'_Where is she?' _he wondered, kicking the door shut and striding forward.

Suddenly he caught on, whirling around while withdrawing his sword and raising it above his head.

Her blades smashed into his with a crashing 'bang and she jolted to a stop in the air, her black locks swaying with the jerk. Then to his astonishment, she balanced herself by placing the balls of her feet onto his onyx blade. He was literally holding her up as she grinned down at him, her eyes wild with battle lust.

"An interesting technique...but..."he tilted the tip of his blade towards the ground and she began to slip; her blades screeching against his as she tried to hold herself up. He knew she would have no way to recover.

The girl stumbled to catch herself once back on the marble floor, but he was quick to kick her feet out from under her and she fell helplessly onto her stomach, trying to use her weapons to catch herself. He knew he had to act immediately because she was becoming more agile everyday. Even now she twisted like a cat, so he hurriedly closed the distance, used his free hand to keep her down, and then straddled her.

Her weapon flashed towards him but he was ready, and did a horizontal block. Then he pushed the weapons down beside her head, catching her arms, her hands, weapons and her neck in a pin.

"No fair…" she scowled and then went limp in surrender. "Why can't I get you?" Frustration was written all over her face.

"I'm not teaching you assassination," he replied shortly.

The replica just stared at him, expression confused.

"I always check my back first. You would need something to distract me from the front for that to work," he said smoothly and then he lifted himself and allowed her to stand, all the while noting how completely helpless she would be when pinned. Not necessarily by him, but by the enemy. There wasn't much she could do do escape it at that point either. She was simply too small, overpowering a grown man was extremely unlikely.

"I get it," she chirped while rising. "Did you like how I landed on your blade?"

His mouth twitched at the corner.

"It was…different…" he allowed as he turned away from her.

"That's it?" she asked, sounded frustratingly disheartened.

"I don't know, is it?" he asked sarcastically. It earned him a scowl from the orange eyed replica, but he knew it would be short lived.

"What did you talk to the Lady about?" Sin asked with only a slight edge in her voice. Asch knew it was because he had been particularly snappy about her manners lately. Not that his were anything special, but at least he had the strength to back himself up.

He turned around to look at her, a look of disapproval on his face at the nosy question.

Sin flushed and ducked her head in such a modest way that Asch was _almost_ stunned. She looked pathetically _cute._

He shook his head slightly. "I'm leaving tomorrow," he said and then watched for her reaction.

Her head snapped up and her eyes went wide in shock...and something else...fright?

"L-leaving?" she repeated in an uneasy voice. Her footsteps were nearly silent now as she made her way over to him, thanks to all of their sneaking.

He nodded grimly once she was at his side and a feeling of odd content washed over him, seeing her eyes troubled and upset. Apparently this was a big deal to her, so why was he so...relieved?

"I'll be back soon. It's not too long. You will be training again in a few days…"

Her eyes flashed up to his and then flashed downwards again, safely away and she nodded slowly, taking in the information.

"Enough of that though," Asch said after another moment of analyzing her. He withdrew his sword quickly and turned it on her. "Back to business…"

But it wasn't-not quite. He couldn't help but notice that for the rest of the day, her focus was elsewhere and she often tripped up on small details. A small, unexpected sense of pleasure pounded in his chest.

He had small feeling, an instinct that told him that the training wasn't exactly all that she would be missing.

Sin's P.O.V.

Sin crawled into bed that night feeling sore and abandoned. Her muscles twitched in pain no matter which way she positioned herself. Asch had worked her harder today than any of the other days since she had arrived here, and she knew exactly why.

She was frightened, she was surprised, she was anxious, nervous, confused, distracted... but most of all… she was alone and it showed in her performance. Her grip on her blades had been atrocious, and he easily knocked them away while parrying. Multiple times she outwardly shook her head, trying to shake away the fog of unease that hung around her and tried not to think about being alone. It was as if he could see the fog or something, saw her weakness and was attempting to exploit it. It worked. Today she had been useless.

'_I can't believe he's leaving...'_ she thought rather uncomfortably. She had gotten used to being alone, so why was this so annoying? _'What am I supposed to do? He didn't say anything about instructions...'  
_

They had left the training room in almost complete silence, her mood must have rubbed off on him a bit. She did manage to quietly ask what she was suppose to do while he was away.

'_Whatever you want,_' she repeated his answer in her head. Great. The last thing she had wanted to do had gotten her into heaps of trouble.

Sin groaned and pressed her face into her feathered pillow. It was going to be one hell of a long week. But she knew it would only be long without him pulling surprises on her everyday.

Images of him flared from up in her mind's eye from the day, and for once she let herself drift in thought about him, it made her feel only slightly better. Gradually her eyes drifted shut as the pain turned to numbness and the confusion died with the exhaustion. He didn't leave her dreams.

_Well I've faced my demons_

_Wrestling these angels to the ground_

_And all that I could find_

_Was a thin line, between_

_All the saints and villains-__It was crossed_

_In my own mind_

_Someday I'm going to find it_

_Wish I knew what I was looking for_

_Inside the disarray (the disarray)_

_I woke up this morning_

_Don't know where I'm going_

_But it's alright_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_Struggling between the facts and fiction_

_I'm alone, but I'm alive_

_Everyone around me's trying to make a statement_

_Then there's me-I'm just trying to survive_

_Someday I'm going to find it_

_Wish I knew what I was looking for_

_Inside the disarray (the disarray)_

_I woke up this morning_

_Don't know where I'm going_

_But it's alright_

_I wouldn't have it any other way,_

_If this was any other day…_

_I pretend, to know where I stand_

_I just don't know (I just don't know…)_

_Someday I'm going to find it_

_Wish I knew what I was looking for_

_Inside the disarray (the disarray)_

_I woke up this morning_

_Don't know where I'm going_

_But it's alright_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_Someday I will find it_

_Wish I knew what I was looking for_

_Inside the disarray (the disarray)_

_I woke up this morning_

_Don't know where I'm going…_

_But it's alright…_

Sin woke up the next morning with a searing ache in her head. Her joints felt like they were practically creaking with stiffness.

"Ugh... what a horrible night…" she said softly as she leaned her head in her hand and looked out the small window to her left.

It was still dark outside, but over the weeks she had gotten used to waking up exactly an hour before her training started. This gave her enough time to stretch, wake up and wander down the kitchen if she was hungry. Good thing the cooks never seemed to sleep. Today though, she didn't feel like stretching or eating. What was the point with Asch gone?

The sky was a dark shade of blue and the moon shone dully in the distance, casting its hazy light across the hills and far off trees.

Her eyebrows pulled together as she thought about what would happen that day. She didn't suppose she'd have to get up early for anything since Asch would be leaving today, or maybe he was already gone.

She let out a sigh and was surprised that it was so shaky. She didn't know his absence affected her so much. That had to stop.

_'Ugh this is so stupid...' _she scolded herself and then slipped out of bed and stood up, her cotton robes were crinkled and creased from the stiffness of her sleep.

Sin pushed her long, messy, black hair out of her eyes and walked slowly over to her closet, intent on finding something that was possibly a little more suitable for wandering a castle and not looking like a maid or a peasant.

She laughed to herself quietly. As if they could make a maid out of her. She had lived on the streets. An apple that had fallen into a puddle on a dirt rode was considered 'washed' to her.

Looking through the clothes that were hanging up, she didn't spot much that was different from what she normally wore; training shorts of a few different colours; her training hoari that had long sleeves that were very loose and flowing, and a few loose T-shirts that stuck close to her waist but had wide sleeves. It was a simple attire but she didn't mind it. The maids had added to her closet obviously and for once she was grateful for their constant questions early in the morning. Although the Lady obvious had a keen dislike of her, she wanted her trained and prepared, so her clothes were a cut above the norm, but still average enough to remind her of her rank.

Tool rank.

She sighed through her nose, that was all she was considered to be.

Then something caught her eye to the right, hidden in the shadow of the closet and behind some other clothes. She pushed the door open wider and gazed at it, perplexed.

It was a hoari of pale blue cloth, and soft. A small smile stretched onto her face as her fingers ran over the warm material.

'_Who got this for me?' _she wondered as she gently pulled it from the closet.

It reflected the soft moonlight and she noticed that pants were wrapped around the hanger as well as something else she didn't recognize. It had a sheen, and hung off the hanger too, drifting slightly even though there was no wind.

Reaching with her other hand, she grasped it.

'_Silk…_' she realized gently, and then she knew she would be tying this around her waist, possibly like a sash but the ends of the large ribbon were cut on a diagonal and she understood. She was supposed to tie this around her waist like a bow at her back.

Her eyes started to fill reluctantly with tears as she hugged the beautiful gift to her chest. She couldn't believe it; someone actually cared about what a filthy replica wore? It was too much to take in, and she felt a little guilty about how long it hung there for, unnoticed.

'_Thank you...whoever you are...' _she thought, then she placed the gift on the side of one of the two chairs in her room and began to pull her top over her head.

"I don't think you want to do that yet," a voice said over the darkness. Sin yelped in surprise and hastily pulled her shirt back down over her stomach. She was glad only that much had been visible.

"Who's there?" she asked as she back away, her mind racing but her heart jumped when she caught a shimmer of red.

"Who else?" he replied. Her heart raced as she recognized the smooth voice and realized that the deep red she saw was his fiery hair.

"Asch!" she gasped as he stood up. The darkness of her room had made him nearly invisible with his dark armor.

Without much in the way of thought, she shot over to him and enfolded him in an over-joyed hug, crushing her eyes shut. Just as quickly though, she realized that this was an exceptionally inappropriate response and hastily let go and stepped back, her cheeks inflamed. She was sure the blush must have been visible.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean t-to...!"

Asch just shook his head. He wasn't mad.

Her insides twisted in an uncomfortable way, and oddly, she felt angry with him, as well as herself, though she couldn't identify the reason immediately.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked to break the silence, turning her orange eyes to the floor.

"I came to get you," he said softly and then he took a bold step forward, but she took a defensive step back. Oh, that was the reason.

"What, so I can go to the empty training room where I'll be alone without instruction?" she said sarcastically, her anger boiling. She knew she was being rude -and to him of all people- but she didn't stop herself.

"I can take you there if you want, but I'm pretty sure you can get there on your own," he snapped and she instantly flinched at the turn of emotion.

Sin kept her mouth shut and looked away angrily. She didn't try to hide it. It was unfair, to find some dependency and then to have it torn away. She didn't know enough about this place. Was Asch leaving a common occurrence?

"You're coming with me to Valinsa. Unless, of course, you would rather stay and rot in this castle..." he said harshly and then he strode towards the door.

"G-go with you?" she asked in surprise, her anger suddenly dying away as she watched his back. She had assumed far too much apparently.

Asch turned to her after he opened the door, the light from the hall streaming into her room.

"I never intended to leave you here by yourself," he responded. "I thought you would think better of me."

Then he turned and closed the door, leaving her breathless and stunned.

His response from earlier shot through her head in that moment and she understood.

'_Do whatever you want.'_

'_Unless you would rather stay here and rot…'_

'_I thought you would think better of me…'_

His voice pounded in her ears and she decided-no, she already knew. She wanted to go with him.

* * *

Sin bolted from her room a few minutes later, wearing her new blue hoari and carrying a spare set of clothes under her arm. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her down the stone halls, though each step was unsteady with fear that she would be too late. There was no _way_ she wanted to stay in this hell hole without him.

"Asch!" she called as she ran, glancing all around at the early risers but spotting no one with the blood-red hair. She called his name again and a maid finally turned around to shush her, scowling. Sin ignored it.

"Have you seen Asch?" she asked.

"_Master _Asch?" the maid corrected and Sin nodded frantically, she had no time for formalities.

"I think he was heading for the castle stables. He's leaving today you know," the maid told her but Sin just nodded and started to run again.

'_How far could he go in just five minutes?' _she wondered as she dashed down the hall for another minute. Could she ever keep up? There were no footsteps to follow. But then again, there never were before.

"Hey, you looking for Asch?" a familiar voice called to her and she skidded to a stop to see who it was.

Din rested lazily on the steps that lead to the main hall, his smile pleasant.

"Oh Din, I didn't see you there," she said, trying her hardest to stand still.

"I know," he grinned cheerfully, "That's why I sit here. No one does... 'cept Asch," his smile turned sheepish, and she got the feeling Asch had probably caught him lazing in this spot many times. She shook the thought away.

"I need to find him quick. Do you know where he is?" she blurted.

Din nodded and pointed to a large wooden door beside the stairs. "He went that way. I think he said he was leaving now. Just keep to your right and you'll get to the stables."

Sin thanked him gratefully and pushed towards the door but just as she was about you go through he called to her again.

"Sin?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him questioningly.

"That looks really nice on you," he said with a gentle smile.

The flame eyed girl looked down at her new hoari and then back at him, understanding dawning on her face.

"Thank you so much. I'll never forget this!" she promised and then she bowed low to him sincerely.

"It was my pleasure...now get going," he said and then he jerked his head towards the door. She nodded in understanding and ran through.

The door lead to a downward spiraling staircase and she ran down them two at a time, though it took quite a long time and she ground her teeth together each time she rounded a corner and no door appeared. Finally when she reached the bottom, she wasted no time in wrenching open the identical wooden door and sprinted into the open.

The morning breeze rushed at her and succeeded in making her shiver. There was frost sparkling on the grass but she barely noticed it. Her mind was set on one thing and one thing only.

"Asch!" she called out but there was no answer, only the gentle whisper of the dawn wind. The replica didn't give up yet, she pounded across a few more slippery stones before hitting grass and dashing for the stables across the courtyard.

'_Please be there…'_

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me_

_You'd be around_

_Uh huh, that's right_

_I took your words _

_And I believed_

_In everything_

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh, that's right_

_If someone said 'three years from now_

_You would be long gone…'_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Because they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Because you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew…_

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced_

_And just too cool_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_Yeah, Id give… anything_

_When someone said 'count your blessings now'_

_Before they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still, you said forever_

_And ever…who knew?_

As she ran, she stepped on a particularly slippery patch of grass and fell on her knees, a curse escaping her lips, but she hastily jumped to her feet again and kept running. No faltering now.

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we, until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened?_

_If someone said 'three years from now…_

_You'd be long gone'_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Because they're all wrong_

_But I keep your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_Who knew…_

_Who knew?_

Sin rounded the corner of the stables.

"Asch where-" she started, but there was no need to finish.

He was there, sitting on a black stallion, his hand outstretched towards her.

She sighed with a soft smile as she gazed at him. There was no need to speak with his previous words ringing in her head...

'_Think better of me…'_

* * *

**This chapter has been re-written. 25/04/2013**

**Some people prefer the story without the occasional song. Later on there are no more song lyrics because the story completely took over. However, I don't take the song lyrics out because these songs are integrated into my ideas. They helped me with the story when my muse might not have, so I'm leaving them. They mean something to me, and to the story. I hope when you hear them that you will think of SWW :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hello again, this is chapter 7. I'm actually really proud of myself so far, I might even make it through the story because I've got so many ideas lined up perfectly. I haven't lost interest in this story one bit and it's already chapter 7! Yipyip! Lol well anyways, here is the writing you're actually waiting for! Have fun.

Sin's P.o.v

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sin breathed deep as the wind slipped across her face, the sweet smell of fall clung to the air. Leaves crackled uncomfortably under hoof as they trotted along smoothly. This horse seemed especially built for travel.

"Autumn will be here soon" Asch said on the seat behind her, mirroring her thoughts.

"I like the fall," she decided to inform him "not too cold, not too hot and it smells the best."

Asch nodded and then pulled his trotting horse into a walk, although it seemed his chosen mount would go on forever if he asked it to.

"Why are we slowing?" she asked out loud, turning around to look at his face.

Asch just gazed over her head "No need to rush."

The girl started suspiciously at his face for a moment but when he didn't respond she turned back around.

The horse huffed and snorted occasionally and she reached down to pet its shaggy black fur.

"You must be tired" she mumbled. Asch's quiet laugh sounded behind her.

"That's funny how?"

"It's not, but this is" Asch said and then he snaked his arm around her waist and securely and slammed his heels into the steeds sides.

The horse exploded into a gallop, and Sin gasped as its hooves pounded loudly into the dirt ground as it soared across the field. It seemed unbothered by its master's orders to run like the wind- even though it had been traveling a large portion of the day.

"Whoa!" Sin yelped as the horse did what it did best and in her shock she leaned back into Asch and he tightened his hold on her.

Her body stiffened when she felt her back against his chest.

'_Too close, too close!' _her mind yelled.

But even as her insides twisted and her mind pulsed, she couldn't push away the feeling of excitement that shot through her every time he touched her. By accident or on purpose, it didn't matter- the effect was always the same.

After the horse had run a few hundred meters and the initial shock wore off, Asch pulled the reigns back and the horse slowed to a walk again with a snort.

"N-not funny!" she gasped and then she elbowed him in the stomach to get him back.

"So, still think he's tired?" Asch asked with slight humor present in his voice.

Sin shook her head frantically, "No, no he's just fine!" she laughed.

Asch nodded, proving his point.

A few minutes passed and the horse wandered to the edge of the forest. Sin realized, as the horse jumped a small river, that Asch still had his arm around her. Blood involuntarily rushed to her face.

'_He just forgot…uh yeah, yeah forgot!'_ Her mind was so scrambled and she shivered.

Then Asch moved behind her and as she turned around, his black cloak was thrown over and wrapped around her.

"No, I-I don't need this-" she tried to explain but she didn't dare mention that he was the cause.

As she tried to pull it off and hand it back to him, he stopped her by wrapping his arm around her waist again so she couldn't remove it.

"It's alright" he said in a low voice "I'm not cold and I've lost count on how many times you have shivered since we left."

The red in her cheeks did not cease "I've shivered maybe twice" she fired back hotly.

"Let's be fair and say ten…" Asch said grimly, though she knew he was putting on a show.

Sin huffed and fell silent, but it didn't feel as uncomfortable as before.

To pass the time, she watched the forest canopy. The way it shivered, sparkled, reflected, absorbed… there were too many things to name off how it looked. It simply looked impressive with all the different colours.

The horse was walking along the edge of a shallow hill now; leaves shifting as it walked by and sliding down the side of the hill like a colourful avalanche.

"Hey Asch…" Sin began as she watched it "you never told me what your favorite season was…"

"Winter" he responded automatically.

"How come?"

"Because of the storms."

That was an odd answer.

"You like storms?" Such a childish question.

Sin sensed that he nodded, "It'smuch more exciting than the sun or the rain all the time" he continued "That's like black and white, good and bad. Life doesn't always have to be one-sided."

Sin was impressed, that seemed like an awful amount of thought.

"That makes sense, but you wouldn't want it to storm everyday would you?" she asked.

Asch remained silent as he thought about his answer so Sin waited patiently and listened to the sound of the crackling leaves and the horse's gentle huffs.

"All the more reason to wonder why it has to storm everyday" he answered a minute later.

"Wondering all the time wears you down" Sin responded, not even trying to stop her shoulders from slumping.

"If it was sunny every day, would you wonder why?"

Sin kept her gaze straight ahead, her eyebrows pulled together as she thought.

"Hmm…probably not" she admitted.

Asch gave a soft kind of sigh, almost like a chuckle and she turned around in his arms with a curious look on her face.

His eyes were closed and he had the smallest of smiles at the edge of his mouth.

"That's why you will never beat me" he said suddenly "you don't see clearly, you don't wonder about choices, you don't _think_."

Sin stared at him, not sure whether to be offended or take it in stride.

"Well…" she began, still turned around in the saddle "If I thought, I would have never have considered doing this-" and then suddenly she snapped her arm out and wrapped it around his neck.

_Asch's P.o.v_

Stunned.

That's what he was. There was no other word for it. Her body held close to his as she wrapped her arm around his neck and held on tightly.

He didn't know what to do for once, he actually couldn't decide how to respond to the sudden action. She was hugging him. The scent of spiced roses collapsed in on him and he couldn't stop his arms from going to her, gently starting to wrap around her waist. Why couldn't he…think straight? His eyes were closing…

But just as his fingers brushed her ribcage, he felt the ripple of muscle underneath and he stopped- just as she suddenly threw all her weight to the side, dragging him with her.

He yelled as they tumbled off the horse, the leaves crashing in a wave around them and continued rolling down the side of the leaf covered hill.

He heard her laughing as they slid down the hill and he tried to right himself, but the shock of what she had done hadn't worn off yet and he couldn't get his bearings. Maybe he didn't want to.

They crashed together at the bottom of the hill, he had no idea how he managed to be on the bottom but somehow she was lying on top of him now; a huge, triumphant smirk on her face.

Leaves that they had tossed in the air floated gently down and she caught one in her hand.

"So how'd you like that one?" she asked innocently as she twirled the red leaf by its stem. She was still sitting on him.

He relaxed with a sigh and let his head rest on the pillow of leaves.

"You're such a child" he said smoothly, shaking his head. That was something else entirely.

"Damn straight" she commented, her eyes playfully agreeing.

He watched her as she pushed with one leg and rolled onto the leaves beside him, than tucked her knees in close.

She astounded him. One moment they were talking about seasons, then she launched herself at him, confusing him to no end and then she lurches them both off the horse only to tumble down what seriously seemed like the longest and most exciting hill he had ever been down.

Asch kept his face looking straight ahead, but the corner of his eye was on her; her ink black hair falling over her, her face, the leaves, over her closed orange eyes; her new pale blue hoari sweeping the coloured leaves and tucking around her, and the scent of roses still lingered. Always roses.

"Hey Asch…" Sin spoke up softly, her eyes drifting open.

He turned his face to her.

"Are we friends?" she asked with the smallest tilt of her head.

This question surprised him. Not because he had never considered it, but because he had considered them friends right from the second day. She had waited this long, wondering? It wasn't a surprise that her shoulders had slumped when she _talked_ about wondering.

'_I'd wait too' _her soft words rang out in his head like he had heard them yesterday and he wondered if she even remembered saying them.

His gaze lingered on her face; it was open, ready, prepared to accept the worst. He wouldn't be able to picture her if he had said no.

Luckily he didn't have to and he nodded.

Her blazing eyes blinked once and then a euphoric, soft smile spread across her face. She wasn't one of those people that could, or wanted to hide it.

"Thank you…" she said so softly it sounded like the wind.

Then, exactly like before, she reached over and gently, carefully wrapped her arm around his neck. Except this time it wasn't so unexpected.

Asch let his eyes close and he was about to respond just like before as well. It didn't feel odd, or awkward, it felt…right.

But she pulled away faster than he thought, rolling back onto her side and he let his hands reluctantly fall back down onto the carpet of leaves, his fingers tingling.

"What's there for us to do in Valinsa?" she asked after a moment and Asch realized he hadn't even told her the reason yet.

"The town has been complaining of bandit attacks for a few weeks now…" he said and she nodded for him to continue. His mind was still swirling oddly but he shook it off.

"We didn't see this as a big threat because rogues or bandits normally attack a town once or twice and move on, and then the town repairs itself. It happens, it's not uncommon."

"These ones haven't moved on though?" she caught on.

"That's the problem, they seem to be lingering around this town, waiting, attacking it almost every night. The towns people are farmers, they cannot fight forever."

Sin was thoughtful as she spoke "Are they waiting for some sort of agreement?" she asked while pushing her hair away from her face.

Asch nodded "That was my guess too"

"We should hurry and get there if they need us so badly. I'm sorry I created this little delay" she laughed with a small blush on her face.

Asch nodded and pushed himself to his feet. He felt drowsy, like he had laid there dreaming for hours.

Sin jumped to her feet beside him and he glanced over, bemused. It seemed like she wasn't affect at all by time.

They walked carefully back up the hill. It wasn't too steep and Asch was really wondering how she had managed to make them roll all the way down.

The horse was standing patiently at the top of the hill, its black eyes patient and loyal.

Sin's P.o.v

Sin patted it as she walked over to the saddle. Asch was already in the seat and he reached down and pulled her up effortlessly.

"Onto Valinsa!" she yelled like a child and she dug her heels into the horse's side.

But it didn't move.

Asch was silent, but she could feel the silent laughter rolling off of him and she didn't even turn around to glare when the horse began to walk a moment later- on what seemed like completely invisible orders from Asch.

They walked for hours, talking little but neither was bothered. Sin was just satisfied to be with him.

They were friends after all.

The sky began to fade to dark blue but no stars shined yet. Shadows grew longer as more time passed until finally she had no idea what direction they were going. It seemed like every tree looked them same and every bolder they passed seemed to pass them again a minute later. Were they going in circles?

"Let's rest here for the night" Asch finally said and before she could agree, he slipped off the horse and motioned for her to get down. She complied and he caught her. She knew she could easily have gotten down herself but she liked it when he caught her. His arms were so safe and secure.

"That was a good time to stop, I was getting dizzy" she said as he patted his horse on the neck.

He looked at her quizzically.

"Weren't you getting confused, it was like we were wandering in circles" It was like she was trying to reason with him.

Asch just smirked slightly and shook his head "I've been through here many times. I don't get lost any more."

Sin took comfort in that and walked with him over to a small clearing. It was getting too dark to see anything but him.

When they reached it, she walked over and settled herself close to the trunk of a wide tree; its branches protective and menacing all at once.

Asch walked a few steps away and began to kick some leaves.

She stared at him as he did this.

'_What is he doing?' _she wondered, a confused look on her face. He didn't seem like the type who would stop and do something pointless.

The he bent down and brushed a few more leaves aside until there was a large patch of dirt. Next, he grabbed some sticks from around him and tossed them lazily onto the patch.

'_Oh, he's making a fire pit'_ she thought to herself sheepishly, ashamed of thinking so lowly of him.

When he was finally finished there was a neat ring of rocks around his bundle of sticks. There were still leaves around it but it was a damp night, they wouldn't catch.

Then when he was done, he walked over to her and sat down, though the fire pit remained unlit.

She was confused again.

"Don't you have-" but she cut herself off as he reached toward the pit and a moment later the sticks burst into flame.

"Oh, I forgot you could use fonons" she said as she stared into the new fire. The heat felt nice on her chilled skin.

They both watched it quietly. Then flames licking higher and higher into the night sky, the small glowing embers drifting up and then puffing out and swaying back down into the fire where they slowly burned away.

_Asch's P.o.v_

His eyes glazed over as he stared into the dancing fire. His thoughts drifted peacefully as he listened to the crackling of the flames and the steady breathing of the young girl beside him.

It felt nice to have someone quiet around for once, who didn't feel like they had the constant need to talk for no reason. They weren't lonely, but they were alone.

Although she was childish in many ways, he had found a few mature things about her too. She didn't talk when she knew she was wrong and she didn't try to hide the fact that she was a replica, or lie.

It was in that moment that he understood how difficult it must have been for her; being called a replica while her life progressed. She had emotions, she had a brain, she _felt _aliveBut she would never be considered normal.

And eventually he would take away that feeling of being alive from her. She would be no more than a combat tool for the rest of her controlled life. She would have no regard for her own life and in battle, she would do massive damage to a single army, a Spartan, then she would fall, because the flash of steel an inch away from her neck would not scare her into realizing she was in danger. Rationality was a useless thing to a replica who had the fonon essence helmet on.

She wouldn't live through the first battle, to stand with him in the second.

His heart thumped painfully in his chest. This was no good. He couldn't let this happen.

In an instant, his mind was clear. His friends death wasn't an option. New plan.

When he returned he would change the ladies mind; convince her that the fonon essence helmet would not aid them in battle, if they were in it for the long run.

If they wanted to survive, let alone _win _in the heat of battle, he would need to train her to her potential. She would have to listen and understand the battle and how tides could turn quickly. The girl would need to learn when to attack, how and why. Retreat would follow the same rules. Over time and _without_ the fonon essence helmet, she would learn, she would thrive but most importantly; she would live to see another day.

"Asch, know what I was thinking?" her childish voice cut in.

He glanced at her with a skeptical expression "Yes, you are thinking that I don't know what you are thinking" he said flatly and she laughed.

"Well, maybe the bandits are hanging around because they have something precious to the town that they want to trade in exchange. I don't know what they want though…" she trailed off, resting her chin on her knees.

"Yes. It doesn't make sense why they wont leave." He agreed but they would see soon enough.

"Why did the town only want you to go?" Sin asked. Apparently that statement about her not thinking enough was a little off.

"The town is poor, they cannot afford to ask for a whole army and I'm sure they don't want an army to draw too much attention to them. Once the army leaves, that plants a whole new target on them." He gave his reasoning out loud so she could hear.

Sin nodded "they just want to handle this quickly…but…" her voice faltered and he turned to look at her.

"Well…do they expect you to take on all the bandits by yourself?" she blurted out frantically.

"No," he replied "the town does have villagers that are willing to fight but it could be like you said and they are cautious of striking for some reason…"

It all made sense; her little theory actually explained it all.

Beside him, the 14 year old yawned.

"Sleep now" he said but as he said this he somehow felt incomplete. He wanted her to be right beside him, so he could watch over her while she slept safely.

"I forgot…" her tired voice said suddenly and then he saw the black flash of his cloak as she pulled it off. He had forgotten she had been wearing it.

"Here" Sin said simply as she reached her arm out from her position a few steps away to give it to him.

Asch just shook his head and turned his gaze back to the fire "you keep it"

Beside him, her arm pulled the cloak back to her body; but instead of wrapping it around herself again, she stood up and walked over.

His eyes flicked up to hers and he noticed she had a cautious look on her face, her eyes blazing like the fire in front of him. He didn't look away.

"Well at least…" –she sat down smoothly right beside him and then placed the cloak over them both. It was big enough, she didn't take up room anyways.

He didn't object because in exchange, he had gotten what he secretly wanted.

"G'night…" she said, closing her eyes and letting her head slump forward.

The night rolled on and finally her breathing deepened and he knew she was asleep. His eyes turned to the girl; this was the easiest time to watch her.

Asch was comforted by the closeness now. Before he froze up or he pushed her away roughly, even if it had been an accident. But now if his pupil wasn't in sight, his insides twisted uncomfortably. Having her close was the only way to make him feel like he wouldn't lose her, or she wouldn't lose herself. That certainly was possible.

Now, while she slept peacefully, he reached around her and pulled her closer- so her small form fit right into his side. He wasn't alone. This felt right.

'_Sleep well…my friend_'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter 7

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wow that was a long chapter it seemed like. I really had to plan carefully for that one. Aw man I'm so tired lmao, but that's what you get for typing at 12:00 at night. But the bunnies haven't found me yet! Lol well I hoped you liked this chapter. R&R!

Thanks

Kazink


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wow, this has been the fastest that I've ever written anything. This chapter will start out slow most likely and pick up pace near the middle-end. So don't be discouraged! Well it was thundering outside when I wrote this so don't blame me if it seems a little off!! I really dislike loud noises! –nervous laugh- Well here is the chapter. I'm managing to keep the bunnies away though my problem is getting too ahead with the story in my mind and then forgetting the events that got me there! Ahah. Well. Read.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sin squinted into the distance as she spotted a large mass.

"That's Valinsa" Asch told her. His voice sounded oddly strained when he said this.

There was smoke rising from all around the town, its once pale, protective walls now crumbling and charred. As if the stone itself was burning. It was a sorry sight, to say the least.

"I can't believe people have to stay here…" Sin remarked sadly as she leaned back to speak to Asch.

"Farms people are stubborn" the God-General said "They believe that what they have already lost is too much to leave behind; and after years of being attacked, leaving may seem pointless."

Sin let her eyes fall away from the sight of the city "and that's why they are willing to fight one last time with your guidance?" she stated rather than asked.

"Yes, but I am thinking we might have to negotiate up front with the bandits first, in our hypothetical situation, they may have that something precious that the city needs."

The replica nodded "I see…"

Asch led his horse down the winding paths that lead through or around the fields. As they passed, men and young boys stood up from their sorry work to watch them curiously. All their faces held sorrow and despair and many had viscous scars. Asch kept his eyes forward but Sin watched it all- the sight was just too awful to tear her eyes from.

The land was in no better condition than the farmers. Each corn stalk was either burned or crushed. Sin couldn't spot a single one that looked alright to eat. The wheat field to her right was totally decimated; the once wind blown, golden grain now totally black and lifeless all the way across.

"What have they been living on?" Sin asked, her breath caught.

Asch said nothing, but she had a feeling he knew.

Finally they reached the town walls- if you could call them walls. Some parts of it were so destroyed, Asch could have commanded his horse to jump right over- but obviously he knew better.

"Name yourselves!" a rough voice shouted from atop the wall and Sin looked up at a rather haggard man with many scars. He was in the best condition out of anyone yet though.

"I am Asch, General of the city you have asked assistance from, south of here" Asch called back and the man's eyes widened slightly.

"How do we know you aren't an imposter?" the man shouted back but he was suddenly pushed out of the way and another man took his place and stared down at them.

After the old man observed them both for a minute he turned around "Open the gates, these people are here to help us!"

As the gates began to creak open, Asch grabbed his black cloak and wrapped it around her and placed the hood over her head.

The replica turned around for an explanation.

"We can't be too careful here, they don't know who you are and I think I've figured out why the town hasn't struck back…" he told her in a low voice and she gave him a worried look in return.

"Stay quiet, let me talk" he command and she nodded and turned away, still confused.

The horse began to walk again and they moved towards the gates opening, there was just enough room for the horse to squeeze through and it immediately closed behind them.

It was very dusty on the other side of the walls. The houses were falling apart before her eyes and even as they did so, no villager even spared a glance, they just sat there.

A house's roof even collapsed in when they walked by and she flinched but the man sitting closest to it didn't move or even seem to notice. There was a look of complete despair in his aged eyes and a feeling of overwhelming sadness welled up in Sin. That was not living.

Asch turned to watch what she was looking at but when he saw it he just shook his head and turned away, his face cold and emotionless.

'_How can you be like that?' _Sin accused him with a backwards glance _'don't you have any sense of remorse?'_

Sin wanted to snap at him but he pulled the horse to a stop suddenly and stared ahead.

Sin turned her head back around and followed his gaze.

There was a drunken man stumbling towards them; in his hand he clutched a wine bottle, its continence leaking out with every clumsy step.

"Hey, who are you mister high and mighty?" the man said, slurring his words.

Asch remained silent. The horse flicked its tail seemingly in annoyance.

The man came closer, stopping and grabbing roughly onto the horses harness to keep himself upright.

Sin flinched away, her eyes flashing to the man's face in shock. In that moment her blazing orange eyes met with the drunk, his face suddenly turning from indifference to realization and before she could react, the man reached up and ripped the hood off her face.

Her hair fell out of her cloak as it was partially ripped off of her and fell down the horse's sides and down her back.

The replica tried to remain calm but she found that she was suddenly getting an awful amount of staring from not just the one man. She felt Asch stiffen behind her.

'_It can't be that noticeable that I'm a replica…' _she thought sadly, casting her ember eyes downward.

"A woman!" a man off to the side shouted, which drew even more attention than before.

"She's young, I should get her!" another yelled and Sin gasped at that.

"No! I found her she's mine!" the drunken man roared and then he lunged at her and grabbed her arm, shocking her with his desperate strength.

But as quick as lightning, a black boot slammed down into the man's face and he fell backwards, howling.

Her mind was racing in fright a she whirled around to look at Asch, suddenly things were all to clear. Her eyes narrowed.

There were no women or girls in this town. She was it.

Asch looked at her face for a moment and she noticed there was a sliver of concern in his eye, but mostly his expression was grim. He looked away, snaking his arm around her waist and drawing his sword.

"Don't come any closer or this blade will slam into your skulls instead" he threatened calmly and they slowed considerably.

Sin's breathing was erratic with fright but with Asch so close, most of it died away. He knew how to control a situation.

"Stop this nonsense" another males voice commanded and everyone turned to see an old man walking towards them, the other man that had let them into the town was with him.

The replica looked around to see all the men's heads droop, some of them closed their eyes in shame. Most looked like they had been shocked back to reality and the commotion died away, though the men did linger curiously.

The old man reached the horses side and looked up at them both with kind eyes "I'm terribly sorry for their behavior" he commented and her turned his gaze to her "especially to you dear child."

"No harm done" she said in a louder tone so the villagers could hear her, though being called a child in an apology wasn't exactly what made her cheerful.

"Come this way" said the man "we have much to discuss" and then he turned around and limped off.

Sin closed her eyes and relaxed _'that could have been worse'_ she told herself.

Asch jostled behind her and then he got off the horse. Sin was about to do the same but he shook his head.

"Stay on the horse, it's safer"

"Oh…"

It certainly no longer _felt_ safer.

The small replica grabbed the reigns and tossed them over the horse's head. Asch caught them.

The old man turned around and waited for them to catch up.

"How was your journey here? No problems I assume?" the man asked lightly. He seemed to have a lot of spirit for someone so old.

"Only a small delay" The God-general responded and Sin rolled her eyes with a small smile.

The older man rambled as they continued to walk. He sometimes asked questions and Asch answered only when he had to, and with the briefest of words.

The replica watched Asch as he walked; his footsteps were cautious.

Sin's furrowed her eyebrows, _'Why are you so tense here?_'

She looked around for an explanation but none came to her. Maybe he really was just worried about the town after all? His expression told her otherwise though.

She let her mind cloud over. Ever since they had entered the town Asch had been acting different. It certainly made her anger boil.

"Are you going to get down?" Asch's voice cut in and she blinked down at him.

"Oh…yeah…"

He caught her when she landed but she was quick to slip away. He wasn't acting like himself.

His eyes bore into her back as she walked to the old man who was waiting on the porch of a beat up- not destroyed- old building. It was an Inn.

"You can stay here tonight" the man suggested "I'm sure its nothing close to what a pretty girl like you is used to but I'm afraid it's the best I can offer" he finished sadly.

Sin's eyes smiled playfully "you have no idea" she told him and his expression was surprised and amused by her.

The replica finished by bowing to him and a thank you, then she walked inside.

The Inn wasn't dirty, though it did have a musty smell from not being used much. There was a bar that was actually very clean and she was surprised to see that tables merely had a thin layer of dust on them, none were destroyed or burned.

She sat down on a chair to wait for Asch. He was talking to the old man outside.

Through the doorway behind the bar strolled a very large man with battle scars all up his arms. He halted when he saw her sitting there. She blinked back at him.

"Well hello there, little lady!" he roared, and she jumped, though his tone wasn't aggressive. Still she was weary, so she remained silent.

"How many houses did you get pulled into on your way here?" he laughed as he strolled over. His tone was light and open, she was no longer afraid.

"None so far" she answered truthfully "But it came close…" she mumbled and her shoulders sagged.

"Ahaha, gotta watch out for them, out there" he motioned out the window "It's been a while since a girl bravely walked into this sorry town." He sighed.

"How come?" she wondered "Why are there no other women or girls here?"

"Because…" he paused as he pulled a chair over and sat down beside her "the bandits are here almost every night, and woman and young girls are what they are using as hostages…and for…other needs..." he sneered the last part of it.

Sin clenched the cloth of her pants in her hands as she thought.

'_So that's why they can't leave…' _the replica thought sadly as she closed her eyes.

"And why don't you fight them?" She didn't look up.

"Because every time we try, they kill one more of our daughters or wives" he spat, but not at her.

"Almost every single one of them has been slain now… the bandits are losing hostages by the night and the villagers are getting more violent. But still…"

She waited with narrowed eyes for the huge man to continue.

"They still have 3 left, and the mayor's daughter is one of them… he would surrender the town before he let anything happen to her…we all would."

Sin let her ember eyes wander up to the big mans face. It was horribly pained. He had lost someone already.

"And they're so well organized all the time!" he growled at the floor "Woman and girls lined up in the front line so we can't use arrows. When we try to charge at them, a woman or child's throat is cut, a man falls to his knees, another is cut, another man dies inside…"

Sin slammed her eyes shut and gasped, trying to get the horrible vision out of her mind. Her head was screaming in pain.

"What do they want?" she breathed, her head still in her hands.

"Us. The whole town. Everything. They want each and every one of us marked for their use. They want the whole damn thing!" he bellowed and not to her surprise, he stood up and knocked the table next to them over. She didn't even blink.

Sin clenched her teeth together and her long black hair fell over her face. She wanted…to kill them. There was that burning anger again. She breathed deeply.

"What is the mark?" she asked through her hands.

"It's a tactic used on slaves…" he mumbled "but we have to be completely and wholly willing or it wont work on any of us…we need help now or its all over!"

The replica lifted her head from her hands and spoke "My master can help, he can save this town" she told him softly "No one can defeat him…and certainly these lowlife bandits wont be able to lay a hand on him. You will be saved, I promise, just watch." She had total faith in Asch. She meant every word.

"I sure hope so kid" he said and then he reached over and patted her on the head "don't let them get their hands on you. Fight." She nodded fiercely, her eyes blazing with rage.

Asch was in the doorway then, watching the man with narrowed eyes.

The bartender stood up from his seat, righted the table, bowed to Asch and retreated back to behind the bar.

They were alone now but neither said anything at first. They just stared at each other with grim expressions. She had no doubt he had just heard the same story she had.

"It's getting late. You should get some rest" he said finally and then he began to walk towards the stairs. She followed. She was safe. She was with him. But he was still acting different.

After climbing the creaky, wooden stairs, they entered their room and looked around.

It was simple. It had two beds, a window, a dresser and a fire place. It would do.

Asch closed the door behind him gently. Sin turned and glanced over her shoulder at him- his eyes didn't meet hers.

"Thanks for protecting me…back there…" she mumbled, staring at the floor. Her cheeks began to heat up.

Asch looked up at her, his eyes blazing with something she couldn't identify, but they looked away quickly. Her mind went blank. Anger.

"It's my duty-" he said coldly but before he could say anything more, she had lunged at him viscously, his back was pressed against the wall now.

"What's going _on_?" she snarled at him, a bit of her temperamental self awaking again.

His eyes suddenly came to life in anger and he grabbed her arms in an iron grip and reversed their positions. She was pinned by him now. Her eyes were just as fierce as his.

"I don't have to tell a _replica_ anything" he stated, his hands tightening around her arms.

Her eyes widened with hurt. He hadn't called her replica in ages. Was she still no more than that?

"Why are you being this way? I thought we were friends! Don't think I haven't noticed!" she yelled. This seemed to stun him a bit and he suddenly pulled away, realizing what he had done.

Sin slid to the floor, the circulation rushing back into her arms. Her breathing was deep and her eyes showed revulsion once again.

'_How could you?'_

_Asch's P.o.v_

Revulsion. Pain. Anger. Doubt. They were all there, in her eyes. He had caused them. He was disgusted with himself. This wasn't how a General treated people. Much less his friend.

He would tell her. She would understand. She _had _to.

His steps brought him over to her and he leaned down to her eye level but she didn't in any way look at him. Her eyes remained on the dirty floor. Her pale childish face glowing in the darkness of the room.

He reached his gloved hand out and grasped her arm more gently this time. Though gentle wasn't really his thing.

"Let go" the replica said. She still didn't turn her fiery gaze to him.

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. She was as light as always.

"Look at me" he commanded. She disobeyed. But he needed to look her in the eye.

"Sin…" he brought his hand up and grabbed her chin gently, tilting it up towards his own face "Look at me"

Her eyes connected with his now; their blazing intensity undeniable. It was like they had reversed their whole friendship because of his actions. She looked like a wild little girl again.

"I am going to tell you something that I've never told anyone" he said in a low voice. His hand fell away from her chin now "But I need something of yours in exchange"

Her ember orange eyes wavered in caution and curiosity. She was waiting. She hadn't given up on him yet.

"I need your absolute trust- nothing less" he told her smoothly.

Finally she spoke.

"You have always had it…" she mumbled "I will listen…"

Asch stared at her. Her voice had wavered and he knew that she was still upset with what he had said and done. He wanted to stab himself through the heart. It would have felt better than this.

Without much in the way of thought, he bent down and scooped her legs out from under her, lifting her bridal style. Her tiny gasp made him smile inside. He would make her pain disappear.

"P-put me down!" she yelped but there was slight laughter in her voice. He wouldn't have listened even if there wasn't.

He walked over to the bed closest to them and sat down, setting her down between his legs so she was close to his body.

She turned her head to look at him and he gazed back into her eyes of fire. Her scent filled his nose again but he made sure to ignore it and reached into his pocket, withdrawing a piece of paper that was folded several times over and horribly torn.

Then he reached around her with both arms and began to unfold it. Her body stiffened as he leaned his head over her shoulder and he also noticed something that he had never seen her do because of him before. She was blushing.

He managed to unfold the note without too much distraction and opened it fully.

"A map?" Sin said out loud as she looked it over. Her hair was soft against his arms.

Asch nodded.

'_It's now or never. There is no turning back…'_

_Sin's Pov_

She was comfortable and uncomfortable all at the same time in his arms. He smelled like the crisp leaves of the forest they had passed through and she was well aware that he could be giving off that scent now because of her little prank. She wasn't ashamed of it though. Autumn was her favorite season.

His strong arms surrounded her in a gentle embrace as she looked over the map, it was hard to concentrate though; with him breathing down her neck.

'_Don't shiver!'_ she thought, narrowing her eyes at the map _'that will give every other time away!' _

Because in truth, the room was actually very warm.

Asch pointed to a small area on the map "we are here" he said and Sin nodded, there was handwriting under the area that said 'Valinsa'.

"Valinsa" she said out loud but he shook his head and she turned, confused, to look at him.

"We _are_ in Valinsa, aren't we?" she asked again.

He was still gazing down at the paper, so she turned back around to see if there was something she had missed.

His hand came up and pointed at the area, the town 'Valinsa', but then, in her ear he whispered "Engeve".

Sin looked around the area of the map near where he was pointing, there was nothing that said '_Engeve'_ though.

Then his hand moved again to another location just west of Valinsa. This place was called Cy'kaia but again he whispered in her ear…

"St. Binah…"

Another place with a different name.

"Chesedonia "

Another.

"Baticul…"

Another.

"Belkend"

Another. Her eyes were having trouble focusing. What was he trying to tell her?

"Eldrant"

It continued. Nothing matched.

"Inista Marsh"

"Daath"

"Keterburg…"

Nothing was making sense to her. All these places on the map weren't the words that were coming out of Asch's mouth. She had even heard stories of some of these places before so she knew everyone else knew they were there. What were these other titles he was talking about?

"This isn't making sense. Why is what you say and what the map says all different?" she asked "what's going on?"

He remained silent now. She turned her head to the side so she could look at him from the corner of her eye. Her anger was rising in the silence.

'_You said you would-'_

"Who do trust more? This map? Or me?" he said suddenly.

"You of course" she replied without missing a beat and he looked a little more at ease with her quick answer.

"I'm not like you" Asch said and she flinched at that.

"No, not in that kind of way" he stated quickly "I mean as in, I wasn't originally someone you would find here." His eyes were pained and clouded over. She didn't know how to help him.

"Here?" What was he referring to?

"This world isn't my own."

She froze in his embrace and he started to pull away but she was quick to realize her mistake and grab the cloth on his arm.

"I'm sorry" she said, looking down, "that was- I mean is- well I-I'm just surprised, you can't blame me for that."

His green eyes were pained only for a moment until he heard this and he leaned in closer again.

"You believe me?" he asked almost frantically, his eyes were desperate.

"I'll need a few more details first…" she said with an apologetic expression but he just took it in stride and nodded.

"Your _world, _are you trying to tell me," she ran her fingers over a few spots on the map "that it is almost like this one?"

"It is very similar but some things aren't the same, like the names…and the attitudes towards similar issues in each world."

"How did you get here?" She believed him about there being another world, but it seemed highly unlikely that he had transferred.

"Good question, long story" he said closing his eyes.

_Asch's P.o.v_

The girl took the map gently from his hands and stood up. He watched her walk around his leg and jump up onto the bed. Near the head of the bed she sat down and crossed her legs; then she laid the map out flat in front of her.

"So, it's not like we don't have any time" she said after she had settled herself "Tell me how you got here." Her eyes flashed with interest.

Asch was astonished that she had believed him so easily. He had never confessed to anyone about not being born in this world; about living 17 years of his life in a similar but different world.

But just like that, he had someone to talk to. Some one to accept him. He realized they were so different, they were the same. His pain was eased. Why hadn't he seen this before?

Turning himself around and moving over a bit, he crossed his legs and spoke:

"I was born here…" he said as he pointed to an area and she looked up at him and he realized she wanted to hear the name again.

"Baticul" he said. She nodded and turned her gaze back down to the map.

"But even though I was born there, I never lived there…there were complications when I was young…"

"Like what?" she asked but she clamped her mouth shut, seemingly realizing that maybe some things were too personal.

"Would you believe me if I said I had a replica?" He watched her reaction.

"What!?" she yelped in surprise "A replica? _You_?" Her eyes were wild with shock.

The God-General nodded and chuckled a little as he thought of his replica.

'_It's been a long time…'_

"His name is Luke," Asch stated as he looked at the map again "He's a helpless idiot but I suppose he had his moments" Asch admitted with the smallest of smirks.

"Isn't that like calling yourself an idiot?" Sin said from in front of him and he realized that she was scared stiff for blurting that out.

"Not even close," Asch said with a scowl, though it was amused "He and I are as different as we could get. We were raised differently."

"You weren't raised together?"

Asch shook his head, "far from it actually…"

He continued to tell her what she wanted to know. He continued to replace doubt in her eyes with a picture of his reality. In exchange, she listened, she tried, she believed him. That was more than what anyone could have done for him.

What seemed like hours passed and her questions did not cease. He was careful to answer any question, no matter how difficult it may have been to explain. There was no room for blanks in her mind, he would not allow it.

He was caught off guard when she mentioned Van being _incredible_, wanting to create a world solely of replicas. He had to plunge right into the explanation of how it was wrong and then produced a _very_ complicated explanation of what the Score was to get his point across. She changed her vision of Van quickly but Asch was a bit unnerved. He would never allow her to be guided by idea's like Van's.

She was laying on her stomach now, her hair spreading out across her back and on the bed beside her. Her eyes reflected the fire that he had built a few hours ago and they were thoughtful.

"What's a Big-bang?" she asked though she had been questioning constant things all throughout his whole life explanation.

"No one really knows. I learned a long time ago that it was a phenomenon that allowed replica and original to fuse and become one, but I never believed it"

"Why not? You think it happened with you and Luke right?"

"It just seemed that, if it was true, there would never be any replica's at all. Understand?" But in truth even he didn't get it.

"I think…the replica would be afraid to be lost…deep down…" she said quietly and Asch knew she was drawing off her own personal fear.

"I have no idea and I don't care to know really. It just happened suddenly. There was a lot of energy, it was warm and then…I woke up here. An almost exact copy of where I had been."

"How do you know this world is the copy?" She asked slyly and he paused with a confused expression on his face. He had never thought about it. She laughed triumphantly.

"I think in the end, Luke and I got a part of each other to sustain us. I don't know what caused the Big-bang though."

She nodded, satisfied.

"Are the people in this world the same?" Sin asked, looking him right in the eye. Her stream of questions had gotten considerably longer, not that he minded.

"Yes and no," he said "do you know the reason I stayed at the castle when I found it?"

She shook her head, obviously she didn't.

"It's because it is exactly like the castle from my former world, and two of the people there resemble two people I knew from before"

"Which two?"

"Din is the exact look alike of a friend I knew, his name was Guy. They even act the same except Guy had a severe phobia of women." Asch said as he rotated his shoulder.

"Phobia of _women_?" Sin asked incredulously with a quirked eyebrow but Asch just shrugged.

"He was traumatized because of a tragedy from when he was younger. I'm not clear on the details, but Din has no such phobia" he finished.

Sin rolled over onto her back, like a kid at story time "who's the other person?"

"The lady of the castle…"

Sin stiffened and her hands clenched. She stared at the ceiling.

"Why would you want to stay there because of her?" she asked coldly.

"She looks like a woman I used to be very good friends with…her name was Natalia…"

Sin looked at him from her upside down view "Does she act the same too?" she asked a bit less coldly.

Asch sighed and shook his head "They are the same in appearance but nothing more. Apparently each person in each world reacts differently to situations in their life, no matter how much they may look like each other, they aren't the same person."

"But you still didn't leave. You must have seen something in her?" Sin asked quietly but he didn't answer for a moment. He needed to word this right.

"I saw her as Natalia. I thought maybe if I stuck around and was myself, she would see some of Natalia in herself too. But I was foolish and I couldn't think straight. Before I had realized it, I had been locked into this world that was so similar to where I had come from. I lost myself in the idea that it was the same because deep down, I wanted it to be."

He hung his head for the first time in 3 years "That was the only reason I chose to stay…"

Sin was suddenly beside him, her eyes were sympathetic but her movements were confused, like she didn't know what to do. She settled for patting his knee.

"Well at any rate…I'm glad you're here…" she said softly "and I don't want you to go back…"

He turned his head towards her. She had no idea how much she had eased his worries and his pains, without hardly even trying it seemed. It was finally all out, he could breath. He was glad she had been the one he told.

Something stirred in him when he looked at her now though he couldn't identify it- but he was sure, that if given the choice whether to go back or remain…

He would stay. She was the reason. He couldn't leave her alone.

"Thank you…" he said and then he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a strong embrace. It was hardly enough to show his gratitude though.

He felt her nod against his shoulder and her eyes drifted shut. Her arms wrapped around him too and she returned the hug gently. It was a peaceful moment for him and he was sure she felt comforted as well. Would a replica ever take a hug for granted? He doubted it.

Regardless of what would have normally seemed like too long for such an action, they stayed like that. He found a small sense of purpose when her arms closed around him as well, and happiness. He hadn't been shunned, he hadn't been turned away, instead he got the very opposite. Acceptance and closure.

Her smell drifted around him again and he let himself breathe it in this time, it made his mind stir oddly but that didn't bother him. Her eyes were half open now, she was watching the flames in the fire pit behind him. They were at ease. He hoped he had destroyed that look of revulsion she had for him before, and that she wasn't just covering it up for now. Her ember eyes lit up even brighter with the fire and he was reminded of a picture of demon he had seen in a book quite a few years ago. Their eyes were the same but he wasn't weary.

He had befriended this demon.

"I can see now why you were so tense when we got here…" her muffled voice said into his shoulder, her eyes were still transfixed on the fire, "it's because it is like your Engeve, and it's being destroyed…"

He tightened his arms around her. That was exactly why.

"Damn replica observances …" he muttered and his friend laughed playfully.

Then seemingly realizing they had been like that for a long time, she picked herself up and pulled away. He had managed not to stroke her like he wanted to the other times. He felt out of place for wanting to do it.

"Sooo I guess the bandits aren't attacking tonight?" she asked, than she looked out the window like she _possibly_ wouldn't have noticed if they had.

"I guess not" Asch answered. He had almost forgotten why they were here.

Sin sighed and rubbed her eyes like a child, than she crawled over to the head of the bed and rested her head on a pillow.

Asch was about to get up and go over to his own but when he looked back at her, she was patting the other side of the bed beside her.

He shifted on his feet for a moment. This was certainly a strange question.

"Don't get me wrong" she stated suddenly and he saw a faint blush on her cheeks "I just want you to be the first one the bandits see when they bust down the door" Sin said sarcastically.

"What if they come through the window?" he fired back but his footsteps were already taking him over to the other side of the bed. He laid himself down beside her, on his back.

"Yeah I guess I didn't think of that" she admitted sheepishly with a grin and he resisted rolling his eyes at her.

"Children…" he muttered with a smirk.

"Fat old la-" he turned to her with a daring expression. She clamped her mouth shut and gave him an innocent look.

"Cute. But you don't fool me" he stated and she blushed oddly crimson at this and scowled.

Silence rolled over them both now as exhaustion took over their bodies. The fire began to dim down and Sin's eyes drifted shut; she had always had the habit of going out like a light.

"Hey Asch…" she mumbled with her eyes closed "Did you love Natalia?"

Asch stared at her childish face for a moment. Would she care either way?

"I was only at the point of wondering if I did" he responded "I haven't thought about it since…"

"I see…she must miss you…" Sin trailed off and he knew sleep had taken her.

Asch watched her sleeping form for a moment before he let his own eyes close.

'_Wondering is pointless now… It's time to move on.'_

He fell asleep soon after.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of Chapter 8

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Omg that was a long chapter but I had the most fun writing it. Whoa (stares at whole chapter) 17 and ¾ pages long. Good thing this is my hobby or I'd slap myself lolz!

Yup and I got the whole next chapter planned out and everything, It wont let you down. Time for some action!!! Yeah I'm gunna have to get some pointers from my friend for this one, because action really isn't my area of expertise.

Well I hoped this chapter cleared up the whole AU thing, so now you know. The OC wont be changing though, so I hope you don't mind.

Okay, hope you liked it. Until next time.

Kazink


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Grr, I'm mad at my computer. When I write, it keeps placing these odd black lines in between my sentences. It just does it randomly and they don't seem to show up in the final product but if for some reason there is one, you'll know why. So anyways I'm still going strong on this fanfic and its chapter nine already but I have many idea's still to come. I think it may be the kind of fanfic that runs into the future but I wont be like '2 years later' or something because that sort of thing just throws me right off. In my eyes there isn't much point to writing a fic if there is a huge blank in part of it, you know? I hope I am consistent with my character development at this point but feel free to give me some pointers if you want. Okay, onward!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Asch was wide awake. The room was empty except for him. The bright sunlight poured in the window and onto the bed next to him, but she wasn't in it, and she wasn't beside him either.

He stood up quickly and looked around the room, even going to far as to look under the bed.

'_Is she playing some sort of game again?' _the god-general wondered but underneath the bed he found only dust

He stood up again, feeling stupid.

'_She isn't here, end of story'_ he thought as he walked towards the door _'did she run away?' _

His stomach turned over at the thought.

Just as he was about to open the door, he spotted a small piece of paper on the dresser. It was in his hand immediately.

'_Out and about'_

_-Sin_

The tension in his stomach lessened a bit at the note. Obviously she hadn't run away, he couldn't believe that he had even considered it. The idea made him want to burn down the whole damn inn.

Regardless of his relief though, the scene from the previous day flashed in his mind. The drunk man grabbing her, revealing her and his boot slamming down into the man's face faster than he thought he could move. It just seemed like a reflex somehow.

Asch grabbed the door and pulled it open, wasting no time in slipping through and thundering down the stairs at the end of the hallway.

When he reached the main floor, the bartender looked up from wiping the counter. The Inn was oddly clean compared to yesterday.

"Ah looking for the little one?" the man asked and Asch turned to him "She said she wanted to check a few things out and that you shouldn't have trouble finding her."

"There is no point in finding her if she's dead" Asch retorted. Why was he arguing with the man who was trying to help?

"Why would she be dead?" the bartender asked with a puzzled expression. He ceased his wiping for the moment.

Asch clenched his hands, "I don't know, why don't you ask you drunken friends out there?" he pointed towards the window.

The bartender caught on to what he was saying and let out a hearty chuckle "Don't worry about them," his wiping had resumed "they know when to back off. I heard about what happened yesterday, I think I would have had the same reaction!"

His comment was meant to be cheerful but Asch glared hard. The man shrugged with a grin.

"Go find her, she'll be just fine."

The God-General let it go at that and walked towards the door but when he pulled it open, everything was wrong. It was all right.

Men were bustling about in front of the inn. Some carried wooden planks or hay, some were punching nails into there house or smoothing clay into cracks. Everyone was working on something; a few even had small smiles on.

Asch walked out from under the porch roof and looked into the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight; the whole sky was a perfect shade of blue and the sun shone down on the town like it hadn't been able to reach it in years. Another odd thing that he noticed was that there was hardly any smoke rising around him any more. Everything was perfectly clear.

"What's going on?" he asked a passer-by and the man responded with a duck of his head and said "The little lady woke up early today and came around threatening us all. It was weird because all of her reasons to build the town made sense…" the man scratched his head "and I've been talking to myself for years about why I shouldn't rebuild the town and all of a sudden BAM! I'm building my house again!" the man laughed and then walked off, shaking his head in confusion.

Asch stared at the ground.

'_Sin is responsible for all of this?' _he wondered as he glanced around the town out of the corner of his eye _'how did she manage to get everyone working in such a short amount of time?'_

Regardless of his confusion, he couldn't help but feel slightly grateful and even…proud of the replica for what she had done. Though, _how_ she had done it was simply beyond him.

Asch set off into the refreshed town to find his pupil and all around people looked renewed, rejuvenated and alive. There were few people that he glanced at that had sad expressions on; most were either smiling or had a burning look in their eyes.

He walked on silently until he came to the edge of the town, where horses grazed peacefully on the grass that hadn't been burned or upturned. There wasn't much there but now, if the town thrived again, that would change.

There she was. She was standing beside his own horse on the far end of the fenced field, gently patting its neck. He strode over to her quietly.

Her hair shuffled in the wind as he drew closer and his footsteps faltered for a moment for a reason unknown to him. He shook it off quickly enough though.

"How did you do it?" he finally asked when he reached her but she didn't jump at his voice. She must have known he was there.

"Do what?" Sin answered calmly, looking over her shoulder at him with a small smile.

"You know what I'm talking about- getting the whole town on its feet again," Asch stated "that doesn't happen magically in one night."

Sin shrugged and turned back to the shaggy horse "I used reversed logic."

"Reversed logic?" he echoed in confusion.

Sin gave the horse one final pat before turning away and starting to walk in the direction of a giant tree a little distance away. After a few steps, she turned around and motioned for Asch to follow her.

He strode quickly to catch up and in a few steps, he was walking silently beside her, the wind blowing calmly over them both.

They reached the tree after a minute and Sin smiled and walked under its large branches, the leaves painting dapples on her pale skin and on the ground. She pushed herself up onto a low branch and smiled down at him.

"So, like I was saying…I used revered logic on the villagers to get them to come around…"

"How can you reverse minds so broken?" Asch said a bit sharply and she tilted her head in response. He looked away.

"Most people," Sin began quietly as she lay down on the branch "think that once their loved ones are taken, there is no reason to go on living…"

Asch listened quietly to Sins words and sat down on a root, looking into the distance. She was making sense so far.

"But, I disagree with that logic…I think, that if your loved one it taken, you should never give up on life."

The tree rustled in the wind and both were silent for a moment while they waited for the other to speak.

"What makes you say that, replica?" Asch asked the girl on the branch but she didn't even flinch at the word. Perhaps she knew he meant no harm by it now.

"I say that because, giving up on life, is like giving up on your partners existence…and your own of course… would the dead want that for their families?"

"What if they just wanted to be together, and that's why they give up?" Asch responded as he turned to look at her, but her face remained untroubled.

"That is their choice of course but I think to make your partner proud, you need to live in order to prove you care."

"Revenge, that's what you mean." Asch stated.

Sin turned to him with a gentle smile, her long black hair falling off the branch.

"I think _living_, is the best revenge of all."

Asch let himself hold her gaze when he heard these words and in all honesty and logic, he couldn't find an argument to come back with. Deep down he realized, that he must have the same reason of thought and that's why he couldn't deny her. The replica, his friend and her ideas, were starting to make an unreasonable amount of sense in his mind.

Sin let her eyes drift half shut as she turned to look up through the branches of the tree.

"Isn't the whole point of killing, to kill the person and those around them? But, if you go on living, even if it's hard, you can reverse the whole effectiveness of the chain…that's my theory anyways and the villagers seemed to realize what I meant."

Asch stood up and walked over to her. Then as he reached her, he reached up and pushed her off the branch and she actually landed on her feet, smirking up at him.

"Besides being a childish, weak replica, I think it may be possible for you to command in battle someday."

"Childish, maybe, but weak…" she grinned up at him and then suddenly her weapon summoning chimed in his head and he raised an eyebrow.

"Going to try to prove something?" he asked, agreeing to it and unsheathing his own sword.

"Yeah, but not to you!" she chirped and then she shot out from under the tree, towards the village. Her weapons flashed on her forearms now.

"The towns men have gotten into the habit of calling me 'little lady'" she called over her shoulder as she ran "I'm going to show them that I am more than that!"

Asch followed behind her and found to his surprise, that he actually had to push himself a little more to keep up.

'_The replica's getting faster' _he thought as he watched her hair stream behind her and her training hoari whip around her with the speed. Her footsteps were practiced now; she was actually paying attention to where she was placing her feet with each step, and her movements were totally silent.

After just a minute, they reached the village and men and young boys looked up curiously at them.

The girl finally came to stop and turned around to face him, her face concentrated but excited.

She pointed the tip of her weapon at him, "Don't hold back" she said seriously and then she dashed so fast at him that he blinked in surprise at it before raising his weapon to block the strike that slammed into his weapon a mere second later.

Asch spun, forcing her away with strength alone and coming in with a swipe to her side. She jumped out of range though and tried to shoot in at his exposed shoulder but he swiped his weapon back the way it came to keep her away. She almost ran into it but she managed to duck into a roll and tried to thrust into his stomach but he stepped back swiftly so her strike came up short.

Now she was on her hands and knees and vulnerable, so he raised his weapon and slashed down at her but she raised just one blade over her head and his blade crashed into it. Then, she took her other blade and thrust upward-but not at him. Her double blades came in on both sides of his blade and when he tried to pull it back, he found that it was pinned between her blades. She was pushing up on the blade that was blocking and down with her other double bladed sword to keep his sword restrained. It was taking a fair share of her strength to keep his blade locked though and her arms began to shake.

There were many people watching now with wide eyes and some were cheering to continue the sparring match. More people were arriving as the seconds ticked by.

"Here is the chance you wanted," he whispered to her "show me what you have learned."

Sin looked up with her blazing eyes into his. She was ready.

Sin yanked back her bottom weapon and shifted quickly to the side so his blade wouldn't get her and then she did something he had never seen her do before- she caught his sword between both her weapons again and then she flipped sideways- almost wrenching his sword right out of his hands. Amazingly, she must have known what she was doing because she landed on her feet on the opposite side of his blade.

He managed to keep his sword in his hands but he knew he would be feeling the strain of that move later. Snapping back into concentration, he pushed forward instead of pulling back in order to throw her off balance and it worked, she came close to tripping into him but she managed to withdraw her blades from their lock on his and she danced backwards and out of range of his next sword stroke.

The crowd was cheering now as they watched master and pupil duel in the field. Even the man from the bar was leaning on a post not too far off, a huge smile on his face.

Sin shot forward again, and jumped high above his head, tucking her legs into her stomach. Asch raised his sword high above his head and braced himself for what he knew would be a hard hit.

Just as she was coming down, she ducked her head and flipped- throwing even more power into her oncoming attack.

'_She's going to regret doing that…' _Asch thought a few seconds before both of her swords smashed into his. The crashing sound that radiated from it made the villagers gasp in awe and made Asch's knees buckle with strain; but out of the two of them, he wasn't the worse off. Sin looked like she had almost knocked herself into unconsciousness. Her eyes were dazed but she managed to stay on her feet in front of him.

Asch felt that this would be the best time to teach her a lesson for all attacks in moderation so he thrust his sword forward at her shoulder but she managed to shake herself out of her dazed state and dodge.

Asch kept up the offensive though, thrusting, swiping and slashing at wide angles so she had to look everywhere at once. He watched each defensive move carefully so he could give her advice later but he found that besides being tired and a bit slow to react, her dodging and her blocking seemed to be at their best. She always managed to get her blade up in time, even if she staggered with the blow. Asch noticed that she didn't seem to favor parrying though so he set off to test her on that; coming in with wide sweeps that were much more difficult to dodge then they were to block or parry. The replica seemed to notice this after a few minutes though and started to block more frequently than dodge but still she hardly parried. Her moves were precise and obviously had a decent amount of thought in them but like he had realized before, she wasn't weighing all her options to make the battle more favorable for her. She was letting him guide all her decision and if she wanted to keep going, much less survive in battle, she was going to need to parry and weigh all options.

'_That's going to finish this…_' he thought and then he prepared to perform the attack that would end the duel. It would be simple, but she seemed to learn best when he out performed her with simple moves, because she liked to end things with a bang.

The God-general stepped towards her quickly and tightened the grip on his sword; then he came in with a blazingly fast strike to the side and she responded just like he thought she would- with a block. His two-handed sword hit hers only lightly though and he began to spin back around, but he was feigning and when she turned her attention to the other side of his body where she thought the attack would follow through, he whirled back around the way he had come before and slammed his blade as hard as he could into her unprepared block, without _permanently_ damaging her.

The replica staggered with a blank expression on for a moment before collapsing to the ground, the breath totally knocked out of her. It was going to take a few minutes for her to recover from that.

Asch sheathed his sword and dismissed her weapons while walking over to the barely conscious girl on the ground. She managed to turn her dazed stare to his face though she was clearly shaken.

"Ouch" she said weakly and then followed through with something that could have been shaky laughter. Her eyes were unfocused.

"Good fight" he said as he bent down and reached under her, lifting her easily into his arms.

The onlookers clapped excitedly for them both and cheered, calling out 'amazing' and 'nice moves' to him and the girl in his arms as he walked back to them all. Sin seemed to wake up a bit at the commotion and turned to look at all the villagers, a small blush staining her cheeks.

"Don't be disappointed…" Asch told her "you did well, though I think you can figure out what caused you to lose."

"I should have parried…" the replica said in a shaky voice, though he knew it was more from the blow then from being upset.

"We will work on that" he responded with a flat tone and she nodded, closing her eyes and leaning her head against his chest; she obviously wasn't embarrassed from being held like that and Asch wondered if the talking from the night before had somehow altered their relationship. Nothing seemed to get very awkward.

The man from the bar was beside him then, offering to carry her back to the inn where she could rest but Asch shook his head and his insides twisted oddly when Sin grasped at his tabard. She didn't want to be handed over to an almost complete stranger.

"Asking her to sleep in the middle of the day is like taking candy from a baby," Asch told the man "regardless of what people may think, it's not that easy."

The men and boys around them burst out with howls of laughter and out of the corner of his eye he watched Sin's mouth twitch upward.

"Let's at least get you both something to eat" the bartender stated with a smile "It's the least we can do for you both."

Asch was about to agree for Sin's sake but when he turned to speak with the big man, he wasn't beside him anymore.

Asch stopped and turned around. The man was standing a few steps back with wide eyes.

"I'm going to throw a party tonight" the man suddenly said and Asch raised an eyebrow. That was certainly a fast decision for a town that had had no life until a few hours previously.

"You'll both come of course!" the man said with a huge grin and Asch's mood faltered a bit. He would much rather be off doing something productive then watching pointless dancing or drinking contests.

"What of the bandits? You know they will be coming tonight," Asch stated in an attempt to thwart the plans "how can we be prepared if there is no one to be a look out?"

The man thumped his chest and gave Asch a confident grin "Don't you worry about that, we'll be all set for your command before first sign of those bastards!"

Asch refrained from sighing too noticeably in front of the man but when he looked down at Sin, she had an eager look on her face that clearly stated 'it's a good idea' so Asch scowled and turned to the man again with an agreement.

The bartender clapped him on the shoulder as he strolled by "That's the spirit! Well, c'mon, you two need something to eat."

Asch followed after the man as they walked back to the inn. A party wasn't exactly how he had planned to spend his time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Sin's P.o.v_

Asch pulled a stool out from under the counter and set her down. Her head was still spinning a bit from exhaustion and from the jarring blow so she gripped the edge of the counter to keep herself upright.

'_Ugh stop spinning'_ she told the room _'you totally deserved to be knocked unconscious for that stupid mistake'_ she then told herself sourly.

A hand was suddenly patting her head gently and she turned to Asch in surprise but both of his hands were crossed in front of him as he waited patiently on the stool beside hers. His fierce green eyes were boring into hers though and she snapped out it and looked at the man who _was_ patting her head, the bartender of course.

"That was a pretty amazing fight" the man cooed and Sin turned slightly red in the face for making another stupid mistake and thinking Asch would pat her.

"You had a lot of pretty complicated moves out there!" he continued "if I saw that stuff coming at me, I wouldn't have any idea how to counter it!"

"I still need some practice, but thank you" she mumbled as he placed a bowl of soup in front of her. She stared at it, wondering if she would be able to keep it down. She had no idea why her insides were doing summersaults.

"You eat it." Asch stated in a sarcastic tone, making her scowl at him while picking up her spoon.

The bartender started to polish his glasses as he watched them both with a smile and Sin refrained from glancing at either him or Asch while she slowly ate her soup, though her eyes had a tendency to stray when she was thinking.

"How are the villagers at using swords?" Asch asked the other man a minute later.

The large man shrugged "I suppose some of them can fight decently when they have to but it hardly goes beyond stabbing or throwing a pitchfork."

"Would they be willing to learn?" The God-general asked "If this town wants to get on with its life, everyone, and at this point I mean everyone, is going to need to learn to defend them selves properly."

The man rubbed his chin as he thought "I suppose it wouldn't be too hard to convince the men to learn to fight. They are already starting to rebuild the town, most of them anyways, and I bet seeing such a small girl fight like that would be enough to convince anyone that they could learn in time."

Sin was flattered and annoyed at the same time as she lowered her spoon back down to the bowl. The whole point of that fight was to get people to stop thinking of her as a little girl.

'_Why do I even want to prove that?_' she wondered but then her gaze flicked over to Asch and she saw that he was watching her out of the corner his eye. There was a slightly annoyed expression on his face too but she didn't know where it came from.

"I don't suppose the little one would want to stay and help get the men back on their feet again?" the bartender said and Sin choked on her next spoonful of soup. Asch whipped his head in the direction of the bartender, a murderous look on his face.

The bartender was stunned at their reaction and took a step away from the crazy general, confusion in his eyes until a second later when he realized what he had come off sounding like.

"What! No, no! I didn't mean like that!" the man said frantically, waving his hands around "I meant that the elder would love to have such an enthusiastic and strong hearted girl on the council! Please put that sword away, I didn't mean what it sounded like I meant!"

Sin's forehead was on the counter as she coughed from choking her soup down but through her blurry eyes she saw that Asch did indeed have his sword pointed at the man, his eyes were blazing with anger.

"A-Asch…" she managed out before another coughing fit took her and she held on to the counter to stop herself from toppling over. Was all this coughing and dizziness just from the _soup?_

Reluctantly, Asch put his sword away and came over to her, stopping at her side as she tried to get her breath. He placed hand on her back, surprising her at the small action of comfort.

"I think you really do need sleep," he said as he leaned over her "your face is white."

Sin nodded through another small cough and got down from the stool but the floor kept turning oddly and slanted itself and she only got a few steps before she fell to her knees.

"Ah damn it…" she said from her position on the floor "I can't walk straight…"

"Yes I can see that" Asch said from behind her and then he reached down like before and lifted her into his arms. He walked smoothly towards the stairs and just when they were about to go up, Sin remember her manners and leaned over Asch's shoulder.

"Thank you for the soup," she said weakly to the bartender who still had a bewildered look on his face " was very good…" she mumbled as she laid her head down on Asch's shoulder.

'_Maybe they are right…_' she thought sadly as Asch's strong arms carried her up the stairs _'maybe I really am…just a child…_'

The thought of looking like a child in front of Asch was sickening. She couldn't believe he had managed to put up with her and her weaknesses this long. Did she seriously act like a child at her age? She had never noticed before, until now when Asch carried her up the stairs like some small newborn.

'_No…I have to quit being so weak…I'll get up the rest of these stairs by myself…" _her thoughts told her.

"Please put me down…" the girl mumbled into his shoulder "I can get up the stairs by myself…"

Asch stopped halfway up but he made no move to put her down. She couldn't stop a tremble from rolling down her spine at that moment. She was so pathetic.

Asch reached up then, grasping her shoulder and pulling her face away from his shoulder. She didn't look him in the eye; she kept her gaze safely on the steps of the stairs.

"You are young, but you aren't a child," he stated in a low voice and she immediately shifted her eyes to look at him. Bull's eye.

"How-?" she began in confusion.

'_How could you know what I was thinking?'_

"I see your reaction every time someone calls you something along those lines. I _know_ it bothers you."

Sin went limp in his arms. Was she really that easy to read? Great, another childish feature. It seemed like it was impossible to win around him, no matter what she was doing.

"You really need to stop thinking about what others think of you and move on. You aren't a child, you can at least make decisions on your own, can you not?" his voice was comforting in a way but it also held a sense of pain mixed with it; almost like he was trying to convince himself with his own words.

"I-I'm a replica…h-how can I-" she started in a hushed voice but she stopped quickly when his expression turned dangerous. That was the wrong answer, she realized.

"Would anything be different if you were a _normal_ human being?" he asked, his tone dark "would you want it to be?"

Sin stared at his angered green eyes in almost fright before she looked away, ashamed that she had caused this in him.

This too, was the wrong response and he was suddenly furious; taking the stairs two at a time and flinging the door to their room open when they reached it. She didn't know how he had managed to open the door and slam it shut without dropping her but that small thought rushed from her mind when her back was suddenly pinned against the wall. She didn't dare look him right in the eye. She had never seen him this angry, not even the night before compared to this.

"Don't look away. I want you to answer me" he said in what seemed like a calm tone but anger rolled off of him like thunder. His hands were on either side of her head.

"I-if I wasn't a replica, I wouldn't have met y-you…" her voice was shaky, scratch that, her whole body was shaking as she tried to raise her eyes but they didn't even make it halfway.

He leaned closer to her "and you wish you were normal, so that that never happened?" he accused and when she looked, shocked, back up to his eyes there was nothing but pain and betrayal there "I never knew you thought this," he motioned between them "was a mistake."

"No!" she yelled as he pulled away "listen to me!" she cried but he didn't look or even seem to hear her. This couldn't be happening. How did something so small turn into the most painful misunderstanding of her life?

"Stop!" Sin yelled and she lunged at him, pulling downward on his tabard so hard he went down with her. _Asch_ went down with her.

Her back slid against the wall until she was sitting on the ground, Asch's tabard clutched in both hands. His knees were on either side of her legs but she didn't dare move them. Her eyes were boring into his now. He needed to listen. He needed to understand.

His hands came up then and tried to pry her hands loose and he was successful but when he tried to stand back up, she reached around his neck and held on tightly. Nothing in the world would make her let go, though her trembling was making it hard to follow through with that. That's how scared she was.

"No you don't understand!" she sobbed into his shoulder "my whole life was a mistake until I met you!"

Asch stopped trying to pull away and remained still. She could hear his breathing over her shoulder and loosened her grip just a bit, just in case she was choking him. He still didn't pull away.

"Listen…please listen…" she whispered "I would choose to be a normal human being over being a replica any day…" she gripped him a bit tighter again, like he was going to disappear "but I would never, _never_ choose that life if it didn't involve you! I've never had a-anyone…" her tears poured over then and she silently cried.

'_I'm so sorry…that's the best I can do' _Sin thought finally but she still continued to hang onto him. If he was going to disappear and leave her, she wanted to feel that she had done all she could have to make him stay. No more regret.

But obviously he wasn't about to leave because his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his fingertips brushing her sides and making her actually cry harder in relief.

She pulled herself closer to him and cried into his burning red hair. There was nothing for her to say right now. All she wanted was to be wanted in return and right now, she was. The smell of autumn clung to him still and she allowed herself to calm down a bit. He wasn't storming down the stairs or burning down the whole inn so she figured it would be okay to get a grip on her trembling.

"That's all I need…" he whispered close to her "don't ever believe that you don't count…" she nodded into his hair to let him know that she was listening and that she understood.

They stayed like that for a minute longer before she reluctantly pulled herself away and leaned against the wall, a shaky breath coming from her lips.

"I wouldn't change anything with you but I wish I was older…or maybe taller" she stated as she covered her eyes with her arm and smiled just a bit. He was going to stay, everything was going to be alright.

"Why do you want to be older so bad?" Asch asked as he shifted over to sit beside her against the wall "It's not that great"

"I know I'll be older in time but I don't want to just be seen as a child…"

"You were a _crazy_ child when we first met" Asch put out there and she smiled when she remembered.

"I was angry"

"I know…"

Sin thought back to when she had first arrived at the castle, the way the guards had handled her, like a piece of garbage or something even worse than that. She remembered Asch coming into the room with his cold eyes and his long red hair. His harsh training for the next 3 weeks straight…but now she was stronger, she could fight. He had protected her in so many ways- even risking himself in the process. She realized she looked up to him, she admired him. She wanted to…

"Asch, I know why I want to grow up" He deserved to know.

His head turned to her and she turned to look directly into his eyes. She owed him this.

"I never thought about my age until I met you…" Sin stated quietly "I want to be able to stand beside you and be seen… I want them to know you trained me. I want them all to realize that I can fight and that I would…"

"Do you really need to be older to prove all that?" he asked. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"It would be helpful if I wanted to be taken seriously, or looked at…" she tried to explain more clearly but she trailed off a bit when she saw he had a slightly surprised expression on.

"Looked at?" the God-general asked and she flushed, realizing she had let that one slip accidentally.

"Yes I suppose…but I meant more like _noticed_" she mumbled in embarrassment, looking away.

He stared at her for a moment longer and she fidgeted a bit. That didn't go exactly the way she planned but still she felt like she had managed to say exactly what she meant.

'_Noticed…hmm' _she thought in the silence. It seemed right.

"You don't need to be older in order to prove yourself" Asch stated a moment later "If anything, it would work to your advantage to be younger."

Sin looked at him with a puzzled expression. She didn't agree yet.

"In battle, it is better to not be too noticeable. The less attention you draw to yourself, the more damage you can do. Often this turns the flow of battle" Asch told her smoothly and she nodded but she had a question now.

"Then why do generals wear such noticeable colours," she motioned to him "if what you say is true, shouldn't the stronger people draw less attention to themselves?" That seemed a bit savage.

Asch shook his head "No because part of being a general is to attract attention away from your comrades."

Sin leapt to her feet "You mean like a decoy or a sacrifice!?" she yelled frantically. She couldn't stop the fright from coming out in her voice. Asch. A decoy. Danger.

"I suppose so yes, but if you are rational and well trained, it's more like drawing the enemy into a trap because they don't know what to expect."

Sin relaxed "A bit cocky aren't we?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've gotten this far, I think I've got the right" he responded and she shook her head with a small smile "I guess so."

The God-general stood up then and walked over to her. His power washed over her and she felt stupid for thinking he was in danger. It was Asch. Grow up.

"A little more training and you will be a formidable foe," Asch said, making her look up at his face at the compliment "age means nothing and besides…" he paused with a small smirk "if you are half as wild in actual battle as you are in training, you're going to have to chase after enemies…"

Sin grinned evilly back at him "I'll try to control myself" she promised and he nodded with a smoldering look in his eye. Sin stared back curiously. She had never seen that emotion in him before. Why was her heart beat suddenly so fast?

"I will too…" he said and then the look vanished and he glanced away, pointing at the bed.

Sin blinked and turned around to look at the bed. She had forgotten the whole reason they had come up.

She walked over slowly and crawled under the covers, trying to sort out the beat of her heart that would have any dancer tripping over their own feet, trying to follow along.

She curled into a ball, wrapping her training hoari around her as well of the blankets. Sleep would take her eventually.

The door to the room creaked open and Sin turned around in her bed to watch Asch leave. Something stirred in her as the door was closing and before she understood what she was doing her mouth opened and words almost came out. Her shock was practically the only thing that stopped her. The door creaked shut.

'_Oh my god…no…' _she thought in horror, her eyes slamming shut. It was impossible.

Her shock was overwhelming but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake it off.

She wanted to say them, she wanted to try the words out to see if they were right.

"I love you…"

Damn it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Already then, so that's the end of chapter 9. It was originally going to be WAY longer and have action but if I went on with the next part of the story, it would have probably added another 20 minutes of reading and that really is long. I hope you all liked this chapter because all of it came off the top of my head and none of it was planned lmao. Well I know what I'm writing for the next chapter so it'll be fast…and so will the one after that…and probably after that and then that (I'm counting all the parts of the story in my head haha) so you get the point. It'll be a few more chapters before I actually slow down and think. Lmao I was totally terrified when I wrote…shhhh… _bastard_…lol. I never swear so that was new to me.

Well thanks all for reading thus far. Review please and make me happy.

Kazink


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

About time I got here, it took long enough lol. So this will be an interesting chapter because it's going to be a little different than I normally write. Some parts are going to be different I mean but you guys don't know how I write because this is my only fanfic lmao. Anyways, enjoy the story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Sin's P.o.v._

She walked agonizingly slowly down the inn stairs. They squeaked uncomfortably under her but she didn't notice. Her eyes were lowered downward and she was sure she had an uncomfortable expression on. There was music echoing around her from the main floor and she knew that the party had started and that she had slept a lot longer than she had expected to. It wasn't a comfortable sleep either and she still wasn't comfortable. She didn't know what to do with these odd feelings she realized she was harboring.

'_I've never even been in love…how the do I know this isn't just some fluke?'_ Getting sick, that was the excuse.

Yeah. Love sick. Saw that one coming a mile away.

She was standing at the bottom of the stairs now, afraid to go any further. What if _seeing_ love was just as easy as _feeling_ it? Would he be disgusted by her? She had only known him for a month…but she didn't know anything else that would describe this feeling.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped around the door frame and into the next room.

People were laughing all around and clinking glasses with hearty laughs and howls. There were numerous spills on the floor from people who weren't paying attention to their glasses or knocked them over during arm wrestles. The bartender was busy but he managed to wave to her through the confusion with a quick smile. A man started singing then and the atmosphere quieted a little as all the others listened. At least they had enough common sense to be polite.

She tried to listen as well but her eyes were busy searching through the crowded room. She couldn't control her habits now, it was just a reflex to look for him.

"Who are you looking for, maybe I can help"

Sin jumped and turned around to see Asch leaning against the wall, his eyes actually looking like they were laughing.

"How did you-"

"I was here the whole time," he said, cutting her off "you walked right by me."

Sin went rigid.

'_Was I really that stunned?_' she wondered as he pushed off the wall and came towards her.

"I g-guess I'm still a bit tired" she lied and brought her hands up to rub her eyes; maybe helping to convince him. When she removed her hands though, he was standing right in front of her and she jumped again, stepping back.

His eyes flicked over her face after this and she noticed he had a slightly suspicious expression on. He stepped closer again.

'_Don't move!' _common sense yelled at her and she made sure to keep her feet planted this time so he wouldn't figure out something was up. Which, something definitely was.

"W-what?"

"Tired people don't move that fast" he responded and she answered him with a blush.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Trust me." He let it go.

But now Sin was aware of the very odd silence around them and she turned around to see all the men staring at them both. Some had amused smiles on or small scowls.

The singer was staring at them, disheartened. He had been interrupted. Sin blinked in realization.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't- I mean it was a- just ignore it all-" she rambled on, ashamed, until a hand from Asch was placed over her mouth.

"Our apologies" he said smoothly and then he pulled her away, over to a bench. The men began to laugh behind them and she sighed with relief that they weren't angry.

They both sat down silently and Sin refrained from shifting away from him.

Her thoughts were spinning uncomfortably with him around but she managed to sneak a small peek at him without him noticing for once. His eyes were forward but he didn't seem to be concentrating on anything in particular. His burning red hair fell down his back, clashing with his black armor and tabard. An overwhelming sense of inferiority fell over her as she looked away. He was too perfect.

The music started up again and this time, both were careful to remain perfectly silent. At least it was easier than remaining perfectly still.

"_You left in the morning,_

_You left without a word_

_Did you get what you came for _

_Is this what I deserve_

_Oh I know, that silence_

_Was the loudest thing that I ever heard"_

"_Where do we stand_

_What am I supposed to do_

_Give me the clearest indication_

_That I'm not alone with you_

_Reach out your hand_

_Be the one I thought I knew_

_I need the clearest indication_

_The clearest indication from you"_

"_Did we have all we wanted_

_And let it slip away in time_

_Like a country divided_

_Fifty-one to forty-nine_

_Years ago…I suppose_

_We just can't seem to make up our minds"_

Sin kicked her feet gently now as she hummed along with the beat. It was a sad song but it made her feel calmer. Asch was watching her so she flashed him a small smile. The awkwardness had passed.

"_Where do we stand_

_What am I supposed to do_

_Give me the clearest indication_

_That I'm not alone with you_

_Reach out your hand_

_Be the one I thought I knew_

_I need the clearest indication_

_The clearest indication from you"_

"_Times like these_

_It's hard to see_

_With any kind of clarity_

_What's the point of wondering anymore_

_So much I just can't figure out_

_I'd love to know without a doubt_

_For sure…_

_For sure…"_

"_Where do we stand_

_What am I supposed to do_

_Give me the clearest indication_

_That I'm not alone with you_

_Reach out your hand_

_Be the one I thought I knew_

_I need the clearest indication_

_The clearest indication from you."_

_Asch's P.o.v._

Near the end of the song he allowed his gaze to flick over to Sin who was swinging her feet slowly like a kid again. He was about to comment on this, in a whisper or course, but then her small voice reached his ears and he stopped in mid-thought to listen. She had a small, clear voice that didn't have the deepness of an adults. She was only singing to herself and she didn't seem to realize that he was listening. He had to admit, she had a nice voice…small… and not attention demanding.

Another song was beginning to start and he leaned back, interested if she would sing along to this one as well. There as a man in front of her now though with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey there girl, want to dance?" he asked with light eyes and stretching out his hand.

Asch raised his eyes with a glare. Was he serious? How he could just come along and ask a total stranger to dance? If she danced now there would be no end to the line up…

Sin took the man's hand boldly and stood up with a smile. Asch stared incredulously at her.

'_She actually wants to dance?_' The thought hadn't even registered in his mind. This was annoying.

"This is a bad idea" he told her as fast as he could before she started to walk away.

"How come?" she asked, her orange eyes widening.

"Because everyone else is going to want a turn to dance with their long lost daughter or wife!" he hissed. She flinched.

He shook his head. That was the dumbest excuse ever. It was just dancing.

"Never mind…" he muttered "it doesn't matter. Go."

Sin smiled at him and then the other man pulled her away into the middle of the room. She had a small blush on her face as everyone watched eagerly. Asch was having a hard time not shouting at them for staring.

As the music stared off slowly, Sin's partner turned her around a few times and led her through a few steps to get her started. She matched his guidance with perfect timing and balance and the crowd clapped eagerly for the dance to start.

"_Well I was moving at the speed of sound_

_Head spinning, couldn't find my way around_

_And didn't know that I was going down_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Where I've been, well it's all a blur_

_What I was looking for, I'm not sure_

_Too late, didn't see it coming_

_Yeah, yeah"_

"_And then I crashed into you_

_And I went up in flames_

_Could have been the death of me_

_But then you breathed you breath in me_

_Yeah I crashed into you_

_Like a runaway train_

_You will consume me_

_But I can't walk away"_

Asch was relieved when he saw the type of dance it was. It just involved a lot of quick steps and an incredible amount of spinning but nothing he had trouble watching. If it had been-dare he think it- a _dirty_ kind of dancing, he would have been up there in a heartbeat to beat the man, and possible Sin too, for her stupidity.

But he didn't have to worry right now and he relaxed a bit. This was a lot better then what he thought it would have been. He was actually enjoying himself watching her dance. She had a very balanced and graceful way of dancing though he supposed only because that's what this dance called for.

He watched as she took a small step and her hand landed in her partners smoothly before he smiled and spun her around again. Asch would be surprised if she made it back to her seat without falling over at least once.

"_Somehow I couldn't stop myself_

_I just wanted to know how it felt_

_Too strong I couldn't hold on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_And I'm just trying to make some sense_

_Out of how and why this happened_

_Where we're heading there's just no knowing_

_Yeah, yeah"_

She swept her arm in a low ark slowly before rotating to the side where she did the same thing again with the other arm. It was a graceful step and he doubted a man could perform it easily. How did she know this so well anyways?

Their gazes met and held for a moment, during that time she flashed him one or her kid like smiles, causing her partner to turn around and look at him too. The man's face fell for a second before he turned back to her and caught her attention again.

"_And then I crashed into you_

_And I went up in flames_

_Could have been the death of me_

_But then you breathed you breath in me_

_Yeah I crashed into you_

_Like a runaway train_

_You will consume me_

_But I can't walk away"_

"_Your face, your eyes_

_Are burning to me_

_You saved me, you gave me_

_Just what I need, oh_

_Just what I need"_

"_And then I crashed into you_

_And I went up in flames_

_Could have been the death of me_

_But then you breathed you breath in me_

_Yeah I crashed into you_

_Like a runaway train_

_You will consume me_

_But I can't walk away"_

"_Yeah and then I crashed into you_

_I crashed into you"_

"_Like a runaway train_

_You will consume me_

_But I can't walk away"_

The clapping and cheering started before they were even finished and Sin took a bow while the man grinned at all his friends. She began to walk back over to him and Asch was partially wondering what he was going to say. He still didn't agree with the dancing at this moment but he couldn't deny the fact that she was good at it. That bothered him a little.

Another man followed her a few short steps of the way before placing a hand on her shoulder, almost making Asch leap out of his seat. He watched her smile at him and then turn to Asch himself with another smile, though it was apologetic. She walked off with the new man and Asch furrowed his eyebrows.

'_Another dance?' _The music began again, much softer this time.

The new partner placed his hands on her waist and this time Asch was standing. That was a bit bold of that man wasn't it? Wait… he was just over reacting a little; this wasn't actually a big deal. He forced himself to sit back down and stare at the two.

Sin still had her hands clutched in front of her and her eyes seemed worried. Then finally, she reached up carefully and placed her hands on the man's shoulders. Asch shook his head. It looked like she wasn't prepared for this type of dance.

Again, the music started and the slow dance began. The other men chatted quietly to themselves while they watched and Asch was quick to notice they all had a rather eager look in their eyes. After a minute, a rather large man from the corner of the room stood up and walked to Sin and her partner. He spoke with her partner for a minute and then they both nodded and Sin looked a little disheartened, but the look quickly changed into a smile when the new man took her partners place. She was faking to make them happy.

After that, there was no end to the line up. Every minute a man jumped from his seat and came over to whoever Sin was dancing with at the time; she got traded off.

It seemed like a half-hour passed and Sin shot him a desperate look. He sent one back in his expression, clearly stating 'I told you so'. He wasn't sure if she was glaring back but that certainly wasn't an inviting look in her eye.

There was a commotion a moment after that when a man complained about not getting enough time. They started arguing in the center of the floor and Asch watched Sin shift a way as one man took a drunken swing at the other. The other man wasn't drunk though and he moved out of the way easily.

"That's enough out of both of you!" the bartender shouted but the fight was quick to start up again as they both headed towards Sin, thinking it was their turn. Sin lowered her head and stepped back from them. The one man had enough sense to stop but the drunk kept moving towards her, thinking he had won.

Sin obviously had no intention to dance with this man though and when he reached for her, she shifted quickly to the side and dodged around to his back.

'_Not good…' _Asch thought.

_Sin's P.o.v._

'_No way in hell I'm turning my self over to him!' _Sin was quick to decide as she dodged his grasp and swung around to his backside. He turned to her again, not seeming to realize this was rejection.

"Hey, it's my turn!" he said but Sin shook her head in silence. He was coming for her again.

Just when the man took a step, Sin found herself jostled and disoriented, surrounded in a dark wind for a moment until she realized that Asch was suddenly in front of her, shielding her from the other man. He moved a bit too fast sometimes.

"Get him outta here," The bartender ordered "he needs some sleep!"

A large group of random men stood up and hurried over to the drunk man, seizing him in an iron hold and yanking him towards the door. He howled as they did so. Things were a bit quieter again as the door shut behind them.

Sin let out a breath and hung her head. Asch turned around and she knew he was staring at her. Possibly with a look of disapproval.

"Yeah I know, 'I told you so'" she said, speaking his thoughts out loud. He didn't respond though so she looked up. She had expected some sarcastic remark to follow up that one but his eyes were scanning around. She looked around too.

'_The bandits?' _she wondered, but she didn't hear any warning calls.

Then she noticed the men still had that stiffness about them. Were they all still wanting turns? Her shoulders sagged a bit.

Smooth and suddenly, Asch put his hands on her waist. Her mind almost blanked completely.

'_W-what is he doing!?'_

"Last dance" he whispered in a low voice down to her "they'll understand"

Sin took one more disoriented look around and saw indeed that the men had relaxed back into their chairs, seeming to realize that there would be no more after this. She silently thanked him as she turned to look at his face again. He looked down at her and she smiled back up at him.

She brought her arms up hesitantly, trying to plan out how far away from his neck to put them. She didn't want him to feel awkward around her. Though he had already broken his end of the bargain and her heart began to pump faster as she finally placed her hands on his shoulders. Not too far away from his neck so he might think she didn't want to dance but not to close to his neck so he might…figure it out?

'_Shut up. Stop thinking. Dance.' _She scolded herself firmly as the music man began another song.

"Saving the best for last eh?" a man jeered playfully "well that's alright, you're forgiven!"

She turned ten shades of red when he said this and didn't even bother to think about how weird she would feel later when she realized she was hiding her face in Asch's chest. She would deal.

Instead of keeping his hands where they were, he wound his arms around her waist in a comforting hold. She didn't know what to think of this. It was a lot closer than how she had been dancing with the other men. Would he be able to feel her heartbeat through her fingertips? She hoped friends couldn't _literally_ tell what the other was thinking. No, love couldn't be _seen_. What a paranoid girl she was.

The music rose up then and Sin fell into a peaceful daze. She wasn't sure if lifting her head would ruin the moment though.

"You're supposed to move your feet you know" Asch said softly into her ear but it had a slightly mocking tone. Sin tensed up a little realizing she hadn't been moving her feet at all.

She brought her face away from his chest and looked up at him with a sheepish smile, "Sorry, I was thinking" Sin told him.

"About what?" They were spinning slowly now.

Sin wasn't expecting that question so fast "Um…nothing really…it's…not important" but the act of calling Asch unimportant made her feel a little guilty.

The God-general nodded but then she felt him tug playfully on her hair "You know I don't believe you."

Sin smiled softly and reached over his shoulder to gently tug a strand of his burning hair in return "I know you don't."

"Tell me" he commanded with a low voice but she shook her head.

"No I can't and don't expect it to come out any time soon"

"You always were disobedient"

"Not used to disobedience are you?" she mocked with an evil look in her eye.

Asch didn't respond to this but his grip tightened just slightly. Sin began to get the chills as the slow dance continued and her heart beat incompletely. Her subconscious instinct was telling her to wrap her arms around his neck, but she was scared. Would that be going too far? The last thing she wanted right now was for him to see her as pushy or needy.

But his _arms_ were around her _waist_. She wasn't sure what message he was trying to send by doing that, after all, all the other people had had space between them. Somehow she felt guilty for not embracing him back. He was the first person who had ever accepted her once they had found out she was a replica. A feeling of shame replaced the nervousness in her stomach. He deserved more.

Her arms were shaking as she looked up from looking down and carefully, even more carefully than before, reached around his neck into an embrace of her own. There was no denying that her face was red. She could _feel_ the heat radiating off of her. She didn't dare look at his face, she already wanted to faint.

The God-general didn't stiffen or push her away. It seemed like he didn't find anything wrong with what she did so she relaxed a bit and wondered if he would bring it up later. She really, really hoped he didn't because she was sure there would be a lot of questions involving why and what she had been thinking about.

"What's going to happen once you've trained me?" Sin asked out of curiosity. It was really bugging her. She…didn't want to be separated…

"We'll go to war when the time calls for it. There is never peace, though our city is one of the calmer ones. We must always be prepared." He spoke in a hushed tone over her shoulder, so only she could hear.

"Will I get to fight with you?" she asked.

'_Am I good enough?'_

"As it stands, I wouldn't leave you by yourself in such a situation …there are no second chances" he murmured.

Sin pulled away from his shoulder and looked him in the eye "What do you mean? If I still need a lot more training…you can tell me…"

Asch shook his head, closing his eyes "That's not what I meant…"

"Tell me what you meant" she suggested but a smirk found its way onto his face as he opened his eyes again and looked down on her.

"Not a chance"

"Saw that one coming" the girl responded with a scowl, but she was scowling at herself more than him.

Suddenly there was a huge commotion and the two of them broke apart. People by the window were leaping from there seats and racing through the door before the messenger had even had time to get in and yell "bandits!"

"Which side!?" Asch shouted over the frenzy and the man pointed west.

"All men to the west wall!" he commanded and males shot him surprised and frightened looks of despair as the room fell silent. Sin remained quietly at his side. Not many of them moved though.

'_Cowards…' _

"Sin…" his voiced called to her and she looked obediently into his face "Let's go"

She felt herself nod and her silent steps fell in time behind his. The men were watching them both as they headed for the door. Asch's face was perfectly calm and concentrated so she tried to make hers like that too.

The room hadn't budged even as they reached the door and just as they were about to exit together, Sin felt a twist of anger rise in her stomach. Was their previous enthusiasm nothing but small flashes of the good old days? She turned around.

"You know…running away never solved anything…" she almost whispered to them "and besides…eventually…there is no where _left_ to run…"

The men were still silent until the bartender shoved his way through the crowd and reached them "move out of the way you useless morons!" he snarled and they seemed to jump back into themselves at that.

"Where are we headed General?" The large man asked with a bow and Asch turned to look at him.

"The west wall. We can't spend anymore time waiting." This was directly pointed at the cowards in the bar.

The man nodded "I'm ready!"

Asch set off and Sin hurried her steps to keep up. What if they were the only 3 that showed up? The whole plan would be down the drain.

However, Sin's negative thoughts vanished as she looked over her shoulder and found men filing out of the inn, following them in fright and in determination. They had power in numbers.

The west wall was only a few minutes away and Sin stared at the ground as she walked one pace behind Asch. She was scared. What if someone, anyone, died tonight?

Her eyes traveled to the kind but strong bartender and then to the mostly gentle men that followed them silently. How could she stand it if one of them died?

But none of that would matter as her eyes came to rest on Asch's seemingly emotionless face. Her heart clenched painfully and it wasn't a pain caused from paranoia. It was actual, physical…pain.

"Ugh…" she groaned as her hand clutched the fabric over her heart. She didn't fall, but her feet did stagger from the lashing pain in her chest.

Asch was in step beside her and his face was concerned.

"This isn't a good time, the battle hasn't even started yet…" he said softly and his eyes wavered. His armor gleamed from the moonlight and made her heart stab itself even more.

"I know, I'm sorry…" she gasped out and tried to straighten herself but the pain wasn't going away.

'_Damn it!'_ her mind cursed _'quit being so weak!'_

"Calm down, breath. Everything will turn out fine. They want us to panic remember?"

The pain in her chest lessened a little as his smooth voice comforted her. This wasn't over, it hadn't even started yet and she was already almost on her knees. This had to stop.

She would sacrifice herself if she had to. For him.

Her back straightened and she turned her head to look into his face "I'm f-fine, pre-battle pains" she joked and her steps felt lighter again. Yes, she had found it. Self-sacrifice. Purpose.

"Stay close to me" he told her and by now they could see the west wall rising up in the distance. Men and boys alike where there waiting and Sin was relieved that some of them weren't having second thoughts about helping out. This was their town after all.

They reached it a moment later and men bowed as Asch walked by but instead of climbing the wall and standing on top, he stepped over the broken down barrier and kept walking out into the field.

Sin was a little surprised that he wasn't going to stand behind the wall and protect himself but she wasted no time in hopping over the wall after him. The men filed out after her.

There were torches at the edge of the forest. Their light was not enough however, to show all the bandits that were filing out of the forest. It seemed every shadow was coming to their call as they too moved out into the openness of the field. Asch waited. Sin waited.

They all settled in a neat line and Sin picked out the 3 women that were left from the village. Two slightly older ones and a younger one, a few years older than Sin with a pretty face- dirty, but pretty.

"Well, well, what's this you've got going here?" a young man called from the bandits side. He had dark hair and Sin could tell right away that his personality matched.

"We've come to negotiate" Asch responded as he took a step forward and Sin was cautious in her step beside him. He had told her to stay close after all.

"Why would you negotiate? I don't recall seeing your faces in this town…" he said and Sin felt his eyes flick to her face. She held her gaze with a calm expression but she was inwardly flinching every time he blinked.

"Oh and what's this, another pretty little hostage you are handing over to us?" he jeered as he took a step forward but a man from his side was suddenly whispering in his ear. His eyebrows raised in what seemed like shocked but happy surprise. Something in his eyes made Sin shift uncomfortably.

"I hear now that you are the General of quite the city!" he called but he wasn't finished "Let's make a trade."

"If you want the whole city don't waste the little breath you have left asking for it" Asch responded and Sin started when another man beside the leader placed a knife to one of the older women's throat. The leader waved him off though and the man lowered his knife a bit.

"Actually the thing I want is much closer, and far more easily obtained" Sin went rigid when his dark eyes clicked on her.

"Hand over that girl and these three may walk free again. Good offer don't you think?" he laughed and the others backing him laughed as well.

"Forget it!" Asch snarled.

"Deal." Her lips had moved mechanically.

The God-general rounded on her in fury, his hand actually went to his sword.

"No! Don't say anything more, understand?" He was hissing it only to her but she wasn't listening to him. He had told her she could make decisions on her own, this was would be easier and it accomplished what she wanted. The town would get their women back and Asch would be out of danger. What could they possibly want with her though?

"I know what I'm doing. This isn't just some not-thought-out plan like the other ones."

"You're handing yourself over to them!" he snarled down at her and she couldn't deny it.

"So?" His eyes went wide and he stood perfectly still as he gazed at her. Where had the anger gone?

"So? That's all you can say for yourself?" his voice turned oddly soft as he looked down at her "Don't you care at all?"

She wanted to comfort him again but she made sure to keep herself a little distant from her emotions right now "Not about me, no…"

He was very still for a moment, keeping a slightly pained look on his face until a moment later when he raised his hand carefully and brushed one of her long strands of hair with his fingertip "I wasn't referring to you…"

Sin looked up into his eyes with surprise. It was hard for her to understand what he meant by that but in some strange way, she knew he was talking about himself. She was hurting him herself by doing this, putting herself in major danger. This wasn't what friends did to one another, make them worry but this would solve all her problems and everyone else's.

"I'm sorry…Asch…it's best…" she heard herself say quietly but he was turning away from her with a look of anguish on his face and to her horror she saw something else before his hair blocked her view. There was shame. Her insides twisted like snakes as she thought about letting him down that much.

'_I'm so sorry…'_

"Trade off. I'm going to escort her halfway" he said but the bandit laughed a loud laugh and shook his head.

"No you're not. I may be young but I see power when it's in front of me. Choose someone else to escort her." He sneered and Asch's face turned into a cold sort of rage that made her shiver. She hoped that expression was never aimed in her direction. If she ever lived to make him that mad, though she had certainly made him more then angry already.

The bartender suddenly placed and hand on the God-general's shoulder and Asch reluctantly turned to look at him.

"I'll escort her" he said grimly but Asch still had an unsatisfied look on his face; like he didn't want to go through with this plan at all. Those were probably his exact thoughts Sin guessed.

The bandit leader nodded to one of his followers and Sin knew this would be the man that would escort the women half-way, until they traded off, then he would be escorting her to the leader. She shivered while she looked at all the bandits but her mind was clear.

"Wait, wait" the leader suddenly said "I'm putting in another escort."

Asch's voiced turned even more dangerous "what?"

"Think about it, you have that man" the leader pointed at the bartender "the three almost free women and her," he pointed at Sin "they could easily over-power my one man escort. Let's keep things fair shall we?"

"It's a little late to be talking about what's fair and what's not isn't it?" asked Asch but the other man shrugged with a raised eyebrow. He quickly nodded to another of his men and the added escort strode quickly forward.

"Alright, start" the leader said in a bored tone but Sin couldn't help but hate the look he was giving her. His eyes were a little too interested. She kept hers on the ground as she began to walk forward, the bartender beside her.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered to Asch as she brushed passed him. But she had a plan.

In her mind she asked to summon her weapons and Asch's head snapped in her direction, his eyes were incredulous. He shook his head ever so slightly and denied her permission but she knew he would do that and instead of giving up, kept the question chiming in her head as she walked out into the field. She would let him decide.

'Please allow me to summon me weapons, please allow me to summon my weapons, please allow me to summon my weapons' she repeatedly thought as she walked but each time her request was denied and she wondered if Asch would catch on to her plan before it went down the drain.

Both parties met halfway but as the men stopped to wait, the women kept walking. Sin glanced at the three women that passed her. They were all horribly beat and dirty but a small glimmer of hope shined in their eyes. One of them mouthed 'thank you' to her and she responded with a small smile.

Sin was beside the two bandits now and they looked down on her with smirks. Sin kept her face perfectly cold and closed but she couldn't help but take a quick glance over her shoulder at the three women. They were rushing quickly back to the crowd of men now. She hoped there were smiles on their faces.

"Don't even bother looking back, you better believe it's going to be a very long time before you ever get back here!" the first bandit laughed at her as he grabbed the collar of her shirt roughly and yanked her closer to him.

Sin didn't feel it though as she continued to stare at the woman that were so close to being reunited with their families…and their lovers.

Her eyes drifted to Asch. His face was focused completely on her and his eyes were covered with dark cloud.

'_I swear I'll never do this to you again. Never again_' her thoughts said as she begged him to understand. The bandit's large fist tightened even more on the collar of her shirt and she assumed it was because she wasn't paying any attention to him. Rather than push her luck staring at Asch, she let her gaze lift up to the man's face.

Satisfied that she was finally taking him seriously, the bandit put her back down on her feet and snatched her arm instead.

He pulled her roughly towards the clan of bandits with the second bandit a little in front of them. Their strides were a lot wider than hers and she got yanked along at a much faster rate than what she would have liked.

Sin peeked over her shoulder to find the women three forth's of the way back. It was a good thing they were rushing themselves and she couldn't blame them for wanting to get away from these bandits as fast a possible. It would have to be now or never. Too much delay would…not ensure her survival.

She assembled her final, valuable thoughts

'_Please Asch, allow me to summon my weapons._' It was denied. She squeezed her eyes shut.

'_Asch! Let me fight!_' Sin screamed in her head and this time the edges of her consciousness shattered and she felt the warmth of his acceptance flow through her.

'_Now or never!'_

"So that man's your boyfr- agh!" Sin's weapon slammed into his face.

'_Shut up!'_ Sin thought, surprising herself with her own savageness.

The other bandit whirled with a roar but Sin was already launching her attack, sliding in behind his legs and slicing the back of his knees. The wound was paper thin, bit she knew the gash was deeper than the ocean.

The bandit collapsed to the ground in agony, his hamstring completely severed, but he did manage to throw out him arm, tripping her and making her slam onto her back.

She kicked him in the head and tried to scramble to her feet but the first bandit had recovered and sauntered over to her quicker than she had suspected. He towered over her but she was only on her knees, his dagger gleamed dangerously above his head.

Sin let a playful smirk onto her face, "Stupid bandit, you can't kill me, I'm the hostage!" she reminded him and his weapons decent faltered.

However he didn't seem to want her to win so he grabbed a fistful of her hair and wrenched her to her feet. Sin cursed as other bandits started to approach as backup.

"Yeah but what's to stop me from cutting your tongue out?!"

Sin raised her weapons and implanted several deep gashes to his wrist before he could respond, severing his grasp on her. She landed on her feet easily, wondering if all the bandits were as dimwitted as these two were.

The bandit howled with words spilling from his mouth "you little-" he screamed as his daggered hand swiped towards her. Sin's mind whirled with the adrenaline, making her vision like the blur of a cloud and as clear as lightning at the same time. The blades of her weapons struck the man, cutting through the skin of the man's chest, then muscle, bone, and finally the depth of her weapon came to a halt once she had pierced his heart.

Her arm stiffened and her eyes went wide as his blood ran down her arm and dripped seemingly without sound onto the dirt ground. The orange in her eyes reflected and mixed with the fresh blood she had drawn from her enemy.

The man was silent as he stared down at her with blank eyes. There was no light to show that he had realized what happened. Sin wasn't sure she could even register why time seemed to speed her into striking and slowed when she realized what she had done.

Sin tried to withdraw her weapon but her arms were too shaky and she was forced to stare into the face of the murdered.

But something that would have been unnoticeable, had she not had her weapon implanted into his heart, stirred her. His heartbeat still had a weak pulse to it and Sin's mind almost broke when she realized that the man was still alive. He raised his daggered arm to strike her but she couldn't move as she stared into his face. The last wish of a dying man.

Sin slammed her eyes shut as his weapon descended towards her but her body didn't know what reflexes were used for right now and no scream escaped her lips.

But no pain came.

The 14 year old opened her eyes but the scene before her was too ugly and too beautiful for her to bear and finally, the scream she had been waiting for escaped her lips. The first sign of a realistic emotion since the battle started.

The bandit's hand lay still beside her, no longer connected to an arm. Asch was behind it, his sword glimmering with the blood of the severed body part.

The bandit's heartbeat that vibrated through her blades was finally gone and the dead weight piled on top of her, forcing her to her knees while she screamed and cried. But with a horrified sort of strength, she wrenched her blade from the corps' chest and pushed away from it.

Her bangs fell in front of her face as tears streamed down her cheeks, mixing with the blood of the dead man in front of her.

The 14 year old stared at the bloodied man with wide eyes until Asch's voice ripped her out of her repulsed state.

His voice was like melting ice, "To my side Sin…"

She tore her eyes away from the bloody mess and focused on stabilizing her feet enough to return to where she belonged. Beside Asch.

'_What have I done?_ _What have we done?'_

She lifted her eyes to his when she reached him. She half expected to get the cold expression that was always present but this time, and she was sure this would be the only time, she got a perfectly clear message written on his face:

'_This is how it is'_

Sin shook her head almost frantically. Her eyes darted around to him, to the body, to her weapons and her blood-stained clothes. She wanted nothing more than to go into denial and pretend like death could never happen and that she could never had caused it. But the situation was too real now and she finally understood what the definition of strength was.

She tried to dismiss her weapons, but they stayed pasted to her arms. She tried to allow more tears to fall from her face, but they froze over with her heart. She felt her insides twist with panic and she coughed, expecting to throw up but nothing left her stomach.

'_You've finally taken someone's life. Aren't you proud of yourself?'_

Her whole body quivered unsteadily as she stared at the dead man a few feet in front of her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered the fact that Asch was watching her but she couldn't tear her now not so innocent eyes away from the corpse.

And what was worse than the fact that she killed him was the fact that it had been an accident, a fluke, a mistake! She killed this man without even realizing how much wisdom was needed to even kill a man and move on. And that wisdom, she didn't have.

'_N-no! This can't be happening…how could I…kill…'_

Asch's voice tore through her thoughts. "He would have killed you if he was able to…"

The ground was the only place her eyes deserved to be. Nothing above her feet would accept her now. It was nice of Asch to try and cheer her up a bit though.

The laughter of the leader rang out but Sin thought it sounded a bit different now, almost with a nervous pitch. She stiffened and waited to see what would happen but Asch obviously had no such thoughts and the girl flinched when his hand went to his blade and he drew it from his sheath.

"Sin…" he said in a low voice, "go back to the villagers" he commanded.

She turned and lifted her eyes in surprise at the command. Obviously feeling her gaze on his face, his eyes flicked down and locked on with hers. She tried to pull away and return her attention back to the ground but his green pools drew her in and she wished she could just fall to her knees and cry right there in front of him. What would he say?

"You did nothing wrong" he told her calmly with his cold expression back in place but she knew it wasn't because of her but rather, because of the situation.

"I-I…k-killed…"

"Go back"

She blinked finally when she realized what he was asking her to do and for the moment, her streaming tears ceased from the emotion of guilt only to be replaced by horror. Go back? What did he mean? She didn't understand.

"Congratulations to both of you!"

Sin turned the direction of her sight from Asch to the bandit leader. He was trembling with his sword in his hand. His eyes were close to being blood shot and his voice radiated with anger "You're both first on the 'to die' list!" he roared and then with a swipe of his sword in their direction, he commanded all the bandits to attack.

Asch rushed in front of her. "Sin, get back to the city now!"

Hesitantly, she took a step back…_almost_ about to follow his order.

Then something clicked and she snapped out of her confused thoughts. The bandits were coming and if she went back, he'd be alone to fight all of them in a matter of minutes. Now she knew he was only saying that because he wanted to protect her from killing someone else again. Oh no, another weakness…

'_But they aren't even hesitating at the chance to kill us…'_ she narrowed her eyes in confusion. Who were these savage people? She kills one person and she crumples down into her own pit of darkness…and then these people attack and kill half of a village and keep going like it didn't mean a thing. She was the human here, they were not.

"Replica! Run!" Asch snarled over his shoulder with enough rage that made her actually want to run away but not from the bandits.

"Shut up!" she yelled "If they aren't human… than neither am I!" The last of her tears leaked out.

The god general was speechless for once and Sin took this opportunity to claim her spot beside him, sinking down into her guard position while the wave of bandits rolled towards them.

He was furious and she knew she'd have to endure punishment later but she couldn't help the side of her mouth from twitching upward. Finally, her first serious battle with Asch. She wouldn't disappoint him, no matter what.

"Replica, in this world it's _kill_ or _be_ killed, understand!?" He was trying to reason with her as he also slid into a perfect guard position. Sin knew he was giving her one last chance to avoid killing or death but she didn't flinch.

"Don't worry Asch, you'll be the death of me, not these heartless dimwits" was her response.

"Enough with the sarcasm!" he snapped quickly and she shrugged with a small smile.

Her feet were planted firmly now, no longer shaking from the previous mans death. She tightened her muscles and prepared to spring as the unlucky bandit that approached them first, closed in.

But what the bandits didn't know was that Sin had created a circle around Asch in her mind, and whoever crossed the invisible line surrounding Asch would die. But what she didn't know…

Was that there was a precious line circling her too.

Haha finally the end of chapter 10! Omg that took way too long. I wish it was shorter too because I actually doubt people would be able to read this whole thing in one go lmao. But oh well, writing it is the fun part but I still hope you all enjoy it.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!

Kazink


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hello again, I hope you all liked the last chapter (smiles) It was a hard process to write it but I finally get to skip right to the action. I'm still a little concerned about how this chapter will turn out though because I have before and after it planned but I don't have the actual chapter planned, other than the beginning (lol) So I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Enjoy

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Asch's P.o.v._

They were surrounded. Asch found himself fighting what seemed like endless waves of bandits as the minutes ticked by but he was prepared, and they were too predictable to

catch him off guard easily.

What he wasn't prepared for though, was having Sin right beside him every step of the way. It was nothing new for him to be concerned about her fighting skills but in this case his over protectiveness of her in the beginning of the fight had been unnecessary.

The replica was actually fighting with a brave and ordered manner, never pausing to take the split second of rest before the next bandit charged in. As he fought his own battles, he watched over her just in case, but she seemed to have found her own sort of battle rhythm and fought in a no nonsense style. Sometimes enemies, big or small (but mostly big) fell at her feet with one or two strokes of her blades.

Asch narrowed his eyes as the circle of bandits began to get tighter and tighter around them, barely leaving them enough time to rip their blades from the dead bodies and turn to counter the next attack.

He turned around in a wide ark to slash at all nearby enemies but in the mean time his eyes flashed around to locate Sin. She was behind him, just barely dodging an axes sweep before having to dodge a sword then sliced at the back of her knees.

Asch let out a breath as she barely dodged this one too, landing a few feet away with a heavy panting. She was tiring.

Asch took a quick slash at a bandit, missing him entirely but succeeding in making the bandit move away with a startled yell. Asch ignored him though and launched himself towards Sin, skidding to a halt right beside her.

"Get up Sin!" he hissed. She struggled to her feet, exhausted. He examined her over his shoulder. She didn't seem to have too many injuries yet except for a few shallow cuts on her arms and a leaking wound near her waist. Her face was streaked with blood, dirt and sweat but her eyes were alight with attention. He noticed something else in her too though, she seemed confused, her eyes narrowed almost in an incredulous manner. He knew what she was thinking though, he had been thinking it as he fought his very first battle so long ago. _Didn't these people have souls? Where were their hearts?_

More bandits approached, ugly smiles present on their faces.

The one closest to Sin charged in with a huge axe, swiping down. The girl dodged with a yelped and threw herself to the side. Unfortunately the axe was big enough that it almost hit Asch too but he saw this coming and spun away. Now Asch and Sin were back to back.

"Not looking good…" Asch decided to say, and that had been the only thing they had been able to say to each other besides him shouting orders at her.

Asch was surprised when Sin scowled almost playfully, "Thanks for pointing_ that_ out."

The God-general swiped his sword in another wide ark as two bandits pressed in eagerly. He was expecting his arm or shoulder to hit Sin behind him but he made contact with nothing but air and when he glanced, he found Sin had ducked onto all fours. Her right blade was extended, piercing the flesh of a bandit's leg.

Sin withdrew her weapon and then jumped back to her feet, slashing upward as she went and cutting the man with a deep, bloody line all the way up the length of his body until just under his chin. He fell backwards silently and was dead before he hit the ground.

They continued to fight back to back and as close as they could, finding it easier in the protection of the others attacks and blocks. Asch considered this to be a good strategy if they wanted to live for as long as they could. She fit well into his side since her fighting style was lowered and impulsive while his was upright and attacks flowed from one into another.

'_It forces the bandits to pick a side…it takes away their option to attack us from behind.'_ His thoughts reasoned out to him and he realized that the only reason they both were probably alive right now was because they had chosen, or rather, _preferred_ to be together.

Sometimes she amazed him with the sorts of things that happened while he was around her. Suddenly, fighting this battle wasn't so hard because he didn't have all sides to consider and it was also easier just because she was close by and he didn't have to worry about her getting into too much trouble. It was ironic that he didn't feel threatened considering the tight situation they were in. Literally, she was his fighting double.

Eventually their fighting styles intertwined and flowed into one rhythm. When Asch would sweep, she ducked and when she would stab, he was there to knock away anything that got too close to the exposed girl. They began to injury and kill each others opponents and block the bandit's strikes no matter what angle they came in at. At one point Sin managed to pin down a large axe in the hands of an even larger man and Asch hacked the handle until it shattered to pieces. They killed the bandit together after that.

But even with all their teamwork, Asch could see that Sin was barely able to stay on her feet after every block or strike. Being frail to begin with as well as the mental strain of murder would push anyone to their knees.

Finally, after withdrawing her blade from the heart of a bandit, she staggered and this time she couldn't get herself to her feet no matter how much he called to her. Her hair hung tangled and bloody around her and every inch of her body was covered with either

blood, sweat or dirt. At this point, even her eyes wouldn't light up when he spoke her name. It was like she simply didn't hear him any longer even though he was right behind her.

Asch was about to lunge and grab her but suddenly an arrow shot by and deeply grazed her shoulder, making her gasp at the pain but that seemed to be what pushed her over the edge and she collapsed into unconsciousness.

He was beside her now and he quickly grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

'_Damn it replica…wake up!' _She didn't.

"Finally we can settle this!"

Asch looked up to see the ring of bandits around him had ceased to come in any closer though they were only a few feet away. The leader strode through the wall of bandits until he was in front of Asch.

"You two" he put emphasis on him and Sin, "have caused a huge problem for me" he informed Asch but the God-general narrowed his eyes with burning hatred.

"I'm pretty sure that was the whole point" Asch snarled back, cradling the unconscious Sin as close to him as he could when he saw the crossbow in the leader's hand.

The leader ignored him though and continued, "But my offer still stands general, hand over that girl right now and you and this town will go free. No catch."

The God-general stood with Sin in his arms, a plan was formulating in his mind…if he had enough power left to accomplish it.

He took a step forward "Why do you want this girl so much?" he asked coldly but his answer was already clear and however much he tried to deny it, he knew the bandit would win him over if he had Sin as a hostage.

The leader smiled. "You are the general of a beautiful city and castle," he did fake bow "and this girl is precious in someway to you. Why do I need an ugly town like this when I could have a kingdom?" he swept his arms outward to indicate the vastness of the city.

"How do you know she isn't just a servant?"

"It wouldn't matter. One of my scouts saw you two in the forest. Love is love." He said smoothly with fake peacefulness in his tainted eyes.

Asch stiffened as he glanced down at Sin. Her face wasn't yet peaceful even in sleep. It was like she knew that she was a sorry sight.

'_They saw us in the forest? They assume too much…'_

He shook his head ever so slightly and began a slow walk forward, his arms clenching painfully as he tried to unlock them from their iron hold around Sin.

He reached the leader in a few strides and stood still.

"What an interesting little girl," the leader cooed but when Asch looked up, the leader wasn't staring at Sin but rather at him "I can't wait to have her with me for a while…"

The God-general narrowed his eyes, not missing what the bandit leader was implying with that statement. He extended the sleeping girl towards the leader.

'_It'll be better this way…_'

With Sin and all, he jumped.

He watched and heard the leader roar in anger as Asch rose up through the air from his jump. He extended his arm downward towards the leader and all the bandits who were crowded around him as guards. There would be no escaping now.

"Sorry, but yeah, it's personal!" The God-general yelled and then he unleashed the power of the fifth fonon. No mercy.

The explosion triggered and stretched as far as Asch's power would allow. Decimating everything caught in it as well as everyone. The force of the explosion knocked him awkwardly in the air but he flipped around with Sin still in his arms and plummeted towards the pitch black ground. The rushing night air across his face soothed him but as he landed heavily and the smoke closer to the ground swirled around him, he found his energy begin to slip away and he knelt down and carefully laid Sin on the ground in front of him before his vision began to cloud over with darkness and he slumped down beside her.

'_I'm sorry Sin…but it was too dangerous to use that before…please forgive me…'_

After that, the darkness totally consumed him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_He was running. Where to, he wasn't sure but no matter how much he strained to stop himself, his legs continued to pull him forward, leading him._

_There were people fighting around him, young and old but he couldn't see what they were all fighting against. Everywhere he looked he found someone's back to him, slashing at the enemy that he couldn't see or they were falling to the ground, already dead before he got the chance to see what killed them._

_His legs pushed him forwards though and wind buffeted his body and blew smoke around him, blinding his destination from view._

_He looked over his shoulder as he ran and a sickening twist in his stomach came. The people behind him were torn and bloody, lying on the ground with not a breath coming from any of them. Some had missing limbs or multiple swords piercing their body._

_Asch turned back around and froze, his legs finally coming to a complete stop. Now the people in front of him were all dead too._

_All but one._

'_It couldn't be…!'_

_But it was. It was Sin's long jet black hair that gave her away, floating only gently in the wind that almost knocked him over. She wasn't looking at him, she was staring somewhere ahead, into the darkening horizon._

_He called to her and she turned to regard him, her face completely at ease with no sign of blood. Her skin was perfectly white and untouched but her expression set him back on his heels. She turned all the way around and Asch's eyes widened._

_Her blades were dripping with crimson blood, not a single shimmer of silver from the blade was visible, covered by the liquid of life._

_The little girl smiled and said "I killed them all Asch, aren't you proud of me?"_

_He couldn't even respond, his mind whirling in horror. She began to walk closer._

"_Master, aren't you happy?" she asked again but this time he shook his head. Her footsteps were lighter than what was normal._

"_You killed all these people Sin?"_

'_Please no…'_

"_Yes, every single one, all by my self!" she said with a happiness that sickened Asch to the bone. He looked away and scanned all the dead bodies. Not a single one showed any signs or life, but something was odd about them. He examined the nearest one closely._

_There was no blood on the man's sword. Asch looked at another body._

_No blood on this sword either._

'_This is slaughter!'_

"_None of them could harm me Master!"_

_Asch tore his eyes away from the devastation and looked at her, surprising himself when she was suddenly right in front of him. Her eyes were blood red._

'_What have I done?'_

_The God-general's hand flashed to his sword and he ripped it from his sheath but when he went to aim it at her, there was suddenly no one there to aim it at._

'_Couldn't you control yourself?'_

_He blinked in shock until a moment later her voice came from right behind him, its childish tone turning his blood cold._

"_Are you going to kill me?"_

_He stood silent for only a moment. _

"_Yes…"_

_Sin burst into action, her swords rapidly striking at every inch of his body, stunning him with their speed and precision. He could barely get his heavy arm up to deflect one!_

_The pain intensified every second but the weird thing was, most of the pain was centered around his stomach, however she hadn't even struck him there yet. He winced as each strike built up the searing pain. Now he was on his knees, not even able to land a blow._

"_Looks like pupil has become master, Asch" Sin told him now "I was expecting more from you though…"_

_Asch let his eyes wander from the ground up to her. He couldn't believe there was no blood on any part of her body or on the white hoari she was wearing. Even in his state of hell though, he had to admit, she was beautiful. He locked his green eyes with her crimson red ones._

"_Open your eyes Sin, don't you realize how many lives you took!?"_

_Furious, her blade plunged into his searing stomach and the agonizing pain it created wouldn't even let him scream._

_She leaned down smoothly and whispered in his ear…_

"_Why don't __**you**__ open __**your**__ eyes?"_

Asch shot into wakefulness, sitting straight up and snapping his eyes_ wide_ open.

The girl beside him was shocked and he was about to speak to her before he came to his senses and realized that this girl was not Sin. He stared at her while she gaped.

"P-please lie d-down! I'm dressing your wound!" she squeaked out and Asch blinked, looking down at himself.

All of his armor had been removed and there were numerous cuts and gashes that had been wrapped with bandages around his arms and shoulder. The girl had been applying some strange cream to a fairly large wound on his stomach. He winced.

"You know this stuff _stings_?" he asked sharply and she flinched, her back going totally straight.

"Oh I'm sorry," she apologized "I guess your wound is deeper than I thought…" She was blushing.

Asch recognized her then as the elder's daughter that had been captured and suddenly, everything crashed down on him. He ripped the blankets off his feet and stood up, looking around widely.

"W-wait! What are you-"

"Where is Sin!?" he snarled, cutting her off.

The elders daughter didn't respond at first, giving him such a confused look that Asch's stomach clenched in horror, making the wound sting even more.

Didn't they find her?

Why didn't this girl know who Sin was!? They had fainted right beside each other!

"Sin! Small girl, dark hair, prett-" he cut himself off quickly and shook his head (partly in shock) "did you find a girl with me?"

The older girl's eyes suddenly lit up and Asch let out a breath as he realized she knew who he was talking about.

"Oh yes! That little girl with the orange eyes! She's being looked after right down the hall…" the elder's daughter informed him as she took the time to point at the door.

Asch was about to head for the door but his caregiver was suddenly in front of him, "I assure you she's being looked after! Please sit and let me finish dressing your injuries!"

"I'm fine" he snapped while making a move to go around the female. She moved to block his path accordingly, but remained silent.

"Look, I'll do it myself then! Get out of my way!" he said coldly and she finally agreed and placed the bandages in his hand with a nod.

Asch found himself turning the knob to Sins room a minute later, carefully pushing the door open slowly so it didn't make too much noise.

When he walked in, he found the big bartender sitting beside a bed quietly. The fire was burning and the room was washed with a warm light and heat. Asch walked up to the man but didn't surprise him.

"Good to see you're awake, Master Asch" the bartender said kindly as he turned to regard the God-general, "three days is a long time to sleep for!"

Asch stared down at him, surprised. "Three days?"

The man nodded with a smile, then he turned back to regard the girl sleeping in the bed. Asch turned to look at Sin too.

She was sleeping soundly. Asch was relieved to see her face was not disturbed or in pain. Her skin was more pale than normal though. Asch frowned.

"She's been like that since she went to sleep. I'm not sure if she's sick or has an infection or what, but she seems to be handling it well. I'm sure she'll wake up soon…"

"Please tell me you weren't the one who looked after her wounds" Asch found himself saying with a scowl before he could shut himself up.

"No, no, it was one of the women who were left…" the man responded, his voice not concealing his happiness, "they insisted that they take care of you both."

Asch remained silent, feeling a little guilty for his rudeness to the other girl.

The other man fell into silence too as they watched Sin sleep peacefully.

"We'll talk later, I'll leave you two alone." The bartender said, standing up and patting Asch on the shoulder. He walked to the door and slipped out into the hall. Asch took his seat and gazed at the girl as she slumbered.

'_At least you're sleeping peacefully…_' he thought to her with an exhale.

Minutes ticked by but he wasn't unsatisfied just watching. It was a miracle that both of them had made it out of there alive with only wounds that they could just sleep off and eventually, recover from.

He knew she would sleep for a little while longer still, with her wounds being more serious and all…

'_Wait…_' he thought '_are her wounds really that serious?'_

He wasn't sure about her condition now. Her face seemed fine, with only two shallow cuts on her cheek and forehead. But he had suffered quite a nasty wound to his stomach. Being his pupil and all, had she been able to get through all that with just minor injuries? He doubted it. Her face was white, that was a bad sign.

Taking a very deep breath, he stood up and placed the bandages he had been playing with in his hands on the table beside the bed. Then he carefully pushed the stool out of his way and grabbed the edge of the covers.

He pulled them back slowly because for one, he didn't want to wake her and two, he had no idea what she would be dressed in.

Luckily, he didn't have to worry because she was wearing a plain white robe and she didn't stir at all from the withdrawn sheets.

But he could clearly see many gashes on her legs and arms, much deeper than almost any of his. There was a fairly deep one at the base of her neck and he subconsciously clenched his hands.

'_That could have been fatal…_'

Reaching for the sleeping girl, he moved his hands under her shoulders and knees and lifted her over to the side of the bed closest to him. It was disturbing to realize that she had become even lighter than before. But maybe the pale skin was a result of blood loss? He tried not to think about it as he placed her back down on the bed, gently lowering her head onto the pillow. The smell of roses consumed him again and he smiled just slightly. It seemed like forever since he had taken it in. But maybe he was just used to it now.

He examined her modestly all over, for checking her wounds himself was the only way he'd be able to understand the extent of the damage.

Finally, after considering the huge gash on her waist, he pulled the covers back over her with a sigh. It looked like they would be staying in this town longer than expected.

Asch pulled the stool back over and sat down, finding comfort in the fact that she was at least, a little closer. But… a little closer than what? Holding her?

Being around her was starting to get to him. First this little girl shows up, half-_crazy_, then she talks herself out of all the punishments he had lined out for her, then they end up in a closet where she confesses she'd wait for him like a friend would, then they end up at the bottom of a hill in god-forsaken forest where they realize they _were_ friends, then they end up in a destroyed town which she turned around with words, they fight, they win, and now here he was wondering how the hell he ever got here and why the hell would he ever want to go back?

He tried not to think about how he felt too much, or about the dream but he couldn't stop himself sometimes. That dream was just too disturbing. The worst part was, he knew she would become like that if the Fonon Essence helmet got placed upon her head. But no…he would never let that happen. That just wasn't a future option for her anymore.

The God-general sighed and looked at the young girls face, taking in its youthfulness. But was it really youthfulness he was looking at whenever he was near her? Sure, it felt like it, but he knew he was lying to himself. He looked at her because she was pretty. No, pretty was the wrong word at this point, she was _cute._

With a lifted hand, he reached towards her face, wishing her eyes would open so they would snap him back into himself. But he knew they wouldn't yet so he continued, placing his hand gently on the side of her head.

It felt weird to be able to touch her in such a comforting way, not that she would know. He had never shown any sort of affection to anyone… well, besides Natalia.

He moved his hand and stroked her hair very carefully, trying to identify the feeling that was being drilled into his stomach. He narrowed his eyes a bit when he realized the emotion was a bit different than happiness. He placed his hand on the side of her childish face.

'_Uh oh…' _He knew what it was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Sin's P.o.v._

Her eyes were blurry and it was dark when she awoke. The moon filtered in through the lone window beside her bed and cast its light across the soft sheets. It was very warm in the room but Sin saw only lowly burning coals in the fireplace.

She propped her up on her elbows to look around but the rest of the room failed to interest her when she spotted Asch leaning on the edge of her bed, sleeping soundly.

She couldn't help but grin at him even though she knew he wasn't able to see it. He looked a bit different though and she leaned closer, eager to identify it.

'_His hair is different…'_ she concluded when she noticed his bangs were not brushed back but hung down in front of his eyes in a different manner. Sin accidentally found herself blushing a lot more than usual. He looked so handsome.

She pressed her lips together and tried to calculate her thoughts but she had to admit, it was hard to do that with him in such a state. The grin formed on her face again as she pulled her feet from under the covers, careful not to wake him and pushed herself on top of the blankets. Then she crawled slowly over to him and was still, eager to look at him some more before he woke up and probably scold her for sneaking up on him.

She couldn't stop the heat from rushing to her face as she watched him sleep. He looked so much younger with his hair down, she almost felt normal being around him. She felt a little guilty for taking advantage of him while he was in such a vulnerable state but it was worth it.

The younger girl reached out her arm and touched a strand of his burning red hair. Wow, if this wasn't a secret love she had no idea what was.

A small twinge made Sin flinch for a second and she pulled her arm back and placed it on her side. Immediately noticing all the bandages that seemed to be wrapped around her, she paused to think.

'_Wait…where am I again? This isn't the same room I was in before…' _

Sin took one more glance at Asch sleeping before she backed up and got off the other side of the bed, dropping soundlessly to the floor and walking over to the fireplace.

She stared down into the flickering embers as she tried to put her scattered thoughts back together in the right order.

The memory of the first man she killed slid easily into place. Most likely because it would be something she was never to forget. She would never let herself forget. Tears started to well up.

Sin closed her eyes as the pieces fell into place.

'_Go back!'_

'_If they're not human…than neither am I'_

'_Not looking good…_'

'_Thanks for pointing that out!'_

Sin opened her eyes half way. Now she remembered collapsing from the strain…Asch calling to her…not being able to respond….a sharp pain…then…nothing. That was probably the most horrifying experience in her life…excluding the fact that Asch was there and not dead. But the weight of all the people she killed began to swell in side of her again and tears leaked silently from her eyes. At the time it just seemed like something she had to do. Asch did what he was supposed to do, why couldn't she? She lifted her hands and stared at them.

"W-why am I…still alive?" she asked herself.

"Because you chose to be…"

Sin froze, staring forward. Why did she always have to choose the worst times to cry? She turned around slowly, hoping he wouldn't see her tears.

"I'm sorry…if I woke you up…" Sin apologized with a half successful attempt to keep her voice even. She kept her eyes on the floor.

The God-general was silent but he still was gazing at her.

'_He knows I was crying…_' the girl thought, hurriedly bringing her sleeves up to wipe her eyes free of tears.

His voice turned a bit different, "Crying is the right response..."

Sin closed her eyes and turned away from him. "Then why aren't you crying?"

"I'm used to killing…"

Sin shuddered at the thought. "People can become comfortable with killing?"

She heard his soft footsteps coming closer and closer until they stopped right behind her. But she didn't feel like turning around to look at him.

"Over time…yes." he placed his hands gently on her shoulders and guided her to turn around and face him. She turned around obediently, but she didn't raise her eyes.

"I just…" she struggled to find the proper words, "how can I tell who is innocent and who is not?" she managed to get out.

"You can't…" he responded, making her eyes shoot up, "but you have two choices…"

Sin felt like crying as she waited for him to continue. No way to tell if she had done the right thing? If she had killed the right person for the right reason? Why was this world so unfair?

"Like me, you can choose to become used to killing and throw away your sympathy…" he told her in a cold tone, almost like he was being cold to himself, "or, you can choose to show compassion towards those who you steal life from. The consequence is guilt."

Sin shook her head, "you make it sound like no choice is better!" she sobbed, her shoulders sagging.

"That's because one choice is wrong and one choice is hard…" he told her softly, "you get to choose which one you like better."

"I wish I didn't have to choose at all…" was her response as she clenched her hands. This was just an impulsive thought but for some reason he took his hands from her shoulders and stepped away, a pained expression on his face.

"You don't…"

Sins hopes lifted a little, but she was confused. "There is some way I don't have to choose?"

Asch turned away but he nodded as he did so. "You choose not to kill."

Sin pondered that choice a little. Not killing anyone was the best choice, however, her thoughts led her to the deeper, more painful conclusion.

"But t-that means…"

Asch turned back around, his eyes glowing like green fire in the moonlight. Sins heart jumped uncomfortably into her throat as she stood paralyzed, gazing longingly at him. He was almost glowing as he spoke.

"You and I don't exist together" he echoed her thoughts out loud.

Sin had already made up her mind before he finished, "How could you even list that as an option?"

Asch's head tilted a bit. "I'm listing your options, not mine…" he stated but then he trailed off, his eyes on the ground. Did he mean that not being together wasn't on his list of options? Or did he say that because secretly, he wanted to be separated?

Sin stared at him, trying to decipher his reaction and his answer. She tried a different approach, going on the saddened feeling in her stomach.

"A-Asch…if you don't want me with you…" she stuttered out before turning around so he wouldn't see her face, "I m-mean, of course I can understand t-t-that I slow you down and I'm always d-disobeying a-and I'm nowhere c-close to be-being a w-worthy ally-" but she was cut off as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind, one encircling her waist and the other efficiently covering her mouth. Sin dropped into a crazed state of mind, this was definitely the most open he had ever been.

"Alright, I take my previous accusation in the forest back. You think a little _too_ much…"

Sin smiled softly under his hand, tears running down her cheeks. He knew her too well, but this hug was painful for her. He would probably never know that.

The God-general removed his hand from covering her mouth but instead of pulling away like she thought he would, he wrapped it around her shoulders. She didn't complain, she felt protected in his hold. Her eyes closed as she let him wash over her, his voice doing its part in soothing her torn heart.

"I only didn't speak my opinion because I didn't want to pressure you into staying with me…if you desire to be elsewhere…" he said in a low voice that rolled over her shoulder, almost making her blank, but not quite.

"Elsewhere doesn't exist unless you're with me" she responded, letting her eyes slowly trail to his face.

A small smirk found its way to his perfect face and now she had a hard time looking away. He closed his eyes and leaned down, his hair falling over her shoulder.

"I don't know how you manage to say exactly what I want to hear…"

"Sometimes you're l-lucky I get anything out at a-all." Then to her horror, she couldn't stop herself from shivering in his arms.

'_Oh, you've done it now you stupid moron! Right in front of the fireplace too! Like that's not a dead give away!'_

"You aren't cold are you?" He asked.

"Y-yes…" she tried to fib.

"Hmm really, and yet, we're standing in front of the fireplace and your cheeks are completely red."

Sin scowled, trying to cover it all up. "Are not."

Then to her _complete_ horror, he lowered his head and spoke barely and inch from her ear, "Are too…" and then his exhale rolled down her spine and she definitely couldn't resist from trembling. A weird fire danced in her stomach.

"Damn it…" she cursed in a whisper. This was so unfair.

Suddenly his voice was in her ear again. "Do I make you nervous or something?" he asked in a smooth voice but Sin thought it sounded awfully amused.

"Ha, you w-wish" she tried to say confidently but nothing was coming out right with him that close. Why did he always have to win?

Her somewhat cool image broke however, when suddenly his fingers brushed her side, making her gasp and almost jerk away if he hadn't been holding on so tightly. Over her shoulder, Asch had an intake of breath.

"H-hey! Don't do that!" Sin protested with wide eyes.

"Do what?" He did it again. Her breath got caught in her throat this time and she tried to flinch away. The painless fire in her stomach erupted and she was suddenly very confused. What was going on? Why was he doing that? What the hell was happening to her? The room stood straight but her mind was spinning. On top of it all, another tremble rolled down her spine.

"A-Asch!" she gasped out, trying futilely to unlock herself from his arms, "Th-that! Don't do _that_!"

Her head whipped to the side so she could beg him with her eyes to stop but what she found was a slightly smirking but calm Asch. He was having _fun!_

"Are you ticklish?" he wondered.

Thinking she found a way out, she replied "Yes."

Stupid idea.

"Oh, that's nice…" he replied and then his fingers were playing the piano on her ribcage, making her gasp at first until the previous feeling slightly died away and her laughter broke out, realizing herself that she was indeed, ticklish. She twisted with chirps of laughter and tried to remove herself from his grasp but his grip was like iron and he continued to tickle her, driving his fingers into her sides playfully but not once hitting any of her wounds. Tears threatened to leak from her eyes but he still did not cease and eventually, he discovered that she was also ticklish around her neck, so he often brushed his fingers there whenever there was an opening.

Sin was determined to not let him win without a fight so whenever she managed to get and arm free, she went to work poking him in random spots but that's when she finally realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and the experience became a whole lot different. She blushed even more furiously as she ran her trembling fingers over his chest, making him pause for only a split second, but that was enough for her as she did it again and to her amazement, he let out a quiet chuckle.

"So you _do_ have a weak spot then!" she laughed with a grin up at him. He smirked down at her for a second and then he moved his hand like a bolt of lightning and brushed her side, making her jump and making her inner fire heat up again.

"Yes but you have more" he said and then suddenly she was lifted off the ground and thrown with a light toss onto the bed. She flipped herself around onto her back and tried to sit but with a quick jerk of his hand he grabbed her ankle and tapped the bottom of her foot, making her erupt giggles from the new tickling sensation.

He continued with that as she curled into herself, trying with all her might to pull her foot away, but if anything, he didn't get yanked closer, she did. Tears were streaming down her eyes now.

Using her foot as a grip, he pulled gently but firmly and she slid towards him, stopping so now her shins and feet were hanging off the bed.

It was a new feeling, having him tower over her like that with a sense of obvious dominance but she looked back into his face bravely, his eyes were burning with something she had never seen before.

"Give up yet?" he asked with a tilt of his head. She grinned back up at him.

"Well, I don't know…" she teased but one last touch from Asch's hand on her side made her eyes widened and she yelped, "Okay I give, I give!"

He smirked and gave her a small nod, his eyes flashing again. He didn't pull away though and instead, he began lowering himself closer.

Sins stiffened as her orange eyes locked with his emerald ones. She couldn't manage to tear herself away from his gaze. What exactly was he planning to do? His hands placed themselves on the bed carefully on either side of her but she didn't break her eye contact. Something stirred just like before in her stomach.

But much more to her confusion, he stopped halfway, his eyes widening only slightly before returning to his normal expression. Then, much quicker than before, he leaned down, but it was different this time, and almost placed his head on the bed. Then she found his arms slipping underneath her, making her almost shiver again. He leaned up now and brought her with him, pulling her firmly into his arms.

She blinked in shock a little. Two hugs in one night? However now that she was properly facing him, she managed to respond and wrapped her arms around him too. They stood silently, not wrapped in much thought because there was no reason to be.

Sin was a little confused with this change in Asch she had been seeing lately but it was far from bothering her. In fact it made her feel comforted inside that he didn't feel the need to push her away. She loved him, so a hug, just as friends, was more than enough to satisfy her. Better then nothing at all right? She leaned her head against his chest, hoping again that he wouldn't mind.

'_Yes…better than nothing'_

He pulled away a little and Sin scolded herself. Maybe she had pushed that a little too far. That was annoying, she was never one to push people.

"Sin…"

She looked up, expecting a questioning look or even a scowl but there was none. However there was again, that burning look that set the edges of her mind on fire with questions. He lowered his head again and his arms tightened around her.

It finally clicked for Sin what was coming and she almost fainted. Was there even the slightest chance that he returned the feeling? No… it was impossible! This was Asch she was dealing with. Cold, not sensitive, uncaring, sarcastic Asch! There was no way he would go for someone like her! It was a mistake on his part if he did…

But as he continued to move carefully closer, her eyes drifted shut. She knew she'd never be able to stop him.

A loud bang sounded from outside her room and Sin whirled around, wide eyed, to stare out the window, Asch's arms still around her. A red flash died away from the edges of the window pane but Sin continued to stare, perplexed.

Asch let out a breath and his hands slipped away from her. Sin turned and looked at him while pointing to the window.

"What is that? Don't tell me the bandits are back for round two!?" she asked, a pleading tone coming out in her voice.

"No it's not the bandits" he responded. She paused in her rapid confusion to take in his slightly disappointed look. She wondered if there was a disappointed look on her face too.

"It's fireworks" He stated. She blinked and looked uneasily back out the window.

"Asch…what's a firework?" Came her embarrassed question. He raised an eyebrow and she shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

Then her hand was suddenly wrapped in his and he was pulling her towards the door.

"I'll show you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So that's chapter 11 for ya (smiles) This one really didn't take me long because I had a lot of fun writing it. I did get stuck a few times though. I had to put that moment at the end though because nothing like that has happened for a while. But it's not like I could actually let it happen (evil child grin). I'm also aware that Asch was really soft in this chapter towards Sin but it'll be like that for the most part now but don't worry, he'll still be the same Asch.

Okay, thanks for reading. R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Enjoy XD

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They stopped at Asch's room so he could check for his armor. They found it piled neatly beside his bed and he let go of her hand so he could put it back on.

As he sat on the side of the bed and began the long process of putting it all back on, Sin waited patiently by the door, trying to keep her eyes safely away from him. It was really hard not to stare at him without his armor…well actually; it was really hard not to stare even with his armor.

That was when she noticed quite a bad injury on his stomach though, which she hadn't realized before.

'_Why isn't it wrapped?' _she wondered, bringing her hand up to place it on her own injury.

"Um, Asch?" He looked up. "Why isn't that wound on your stomach wrapped?"

The God-general looked down and then shook his head. "I promised to wrap it myself but I guess I got distracted."

Sin nodded but then she paused when she remembered seeing the bandages on the table beside her bed. Had he forgotten to take care of him self because he was too busy looking after her?

"I'll be right back…" she said and then she opened the door and slipped out, proceeding down the hallway to her room to get the bandages.

Before long, she returned to the room with the bandages in her hand. Her face was slightly heated up as she thought about the experience a few minutes ago. She hoped he didn't notice.

"H-here…" she said, extending the bandages towards her injured master. He took them with a nod of thanks but then he just placed the roll beside him on the bed.

She raised her eyebrows. "You should really wrap that…" she tried to suggest but he just shook his head, his expression not changing as he pulled his boots on.

"I run all the way down the hall to get it and you don't even-" she began in a playfully exaggerated tone but he cut her off with a sarcastic tone of his own.

"You can run it back if it makes you feel better…" he said as he picked up the roll of bandages and pretended to hand it to her. She scowled, but snatched it anyways.

"Fine. _I'll_ do it." The words slipped out before she could think about them. He lifted his head in what she guessed was surprise but his expression stayed the same.

She could feel his gaze on her as she knelt down in front of him but she made sure to avoid connection with his eyes.

Taking the end of the bandage she moved a bit closer, kind of expecting some sort of remark from him telling her to stop but nothing came. He was silent.

Taking that as permission, she carefully extended her arm around him and grasped the bandage with her other hand. Then she repeated that process until she began to get the hang of it. There was a constant blush on her face as she scolded herself for getting into this mess.

Eventually, when she had to wind the bandages up higher, he moved his arms so that it was easier for her. She thanked him with a murmur and quickly continued. The whole time though, she could feel him looking down at her and she let her hair fall down over her face to block his view a little.

Finally, there was nothing left to wrap and she tied the bandage firmly and brushed her forearm against her forehead in a tired manner. "How's that?"

"It's good…" he responded quietly. She grinned and stepped away.

He finished putting on his armor after that and she nodded at him and began to walk to the door but suddenly she was no longer on the ground, instead she was in his arms.

She blinked in confusion but she couldn't ask him what he was doing because she was too afraid to. What he did was always unexpected.

He walked over to the window, unlatched it, and stepped up onto the window sill. Now she knew what he was doing!

"Hey are you _crazy_!?"

"Sorry but we want to see the fireworks before they end don't we? This is faster…" His response was casual but she shook her head frantically.

"If fireworks make people do insane things like jump out a _window_, then maybe I don't wanna see them!"

"Yeah but I do" he said and then he jumped off the ledge. Sin slammed her eyes shut as they fell downward but the experience was over quicker than she thought and with hesitation, her eyes opened just a slit.

"I hate you sometimes…" she muttered but he just gave a tiny smirk and set her on her feet.

They headed off with Asch leading. Sin didn't see anything with the houses blocking the way but she could hear the loud bangs coming ever closer. She wondered what could possibly be entertaining about loud noises? There were different sounds though and Sin went to work listening to them all. Sometimes they sounded like explosions, sometimes screaming, sometimes hissing and sometimes crackling.

Finally they rounded a corner and Sin froze as a streak of green light shot into the sky, temporarily stunning her. Her feet began to move again but as soon as she took a step, the same green streak blew up with a shocking sound, making her jump.

Asch turned to her with an amused expression. "That's a firework."

Sin stared up into the sky with wide eyes until another one went off. This one was gold though and it spiraled upward like a winding staircase until its time was up and it exploded with a crackle of falling sparkles. She was impressed.

They began to walk again but Sin no longer jumped every time one decided to go off.

After a few more minutes of walking, they came to a crowd out in a field who were laughing and cheering loudly for their favorite explosions. Sin and Asch approached quietly but as soon as someone saw them, an uproar started.

"Hey there they are!" one man shouted as he pointed at the both of them. Then many people rushed over and began to cheer excitedly, clapping their hands and giving them friendly pats on the back. Sin flushed with a shy smile towards them all.

The bartenders voice rang out behind them, "Yeah we figured we should wake you guys up so you could come join the party!" he howled and Asch was next to reply.

"Yeah because knocking on the door just doesn't cut it these days" he said with a sarcastic tone and Sin and everyone else laughed. The God-general turned to her.

"Why are you laughing? You almost had a heart attack you were so scared…" he teased with a grim expression.

"Did not!" she shot back.

He raised his eyebrows in a challenging way. "Now let's not start that again…" he told her and she flushed with a scowl on her face.

The hours passed with no more surprises on her part. The night sky was constantly flashing with different colours and Sin was determined not to let too many fireworks slip by without her noticing. She ate little because she was concerned for the villager's health but on this night, there seemed to be more than enough food to go around.

As she was watching the sky and listening to the music in the background, a hand gently tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around, fully aware that it was Asch.

"Here…" he said, handing her a thin metal rod. She stared at it, not bothering to conceal the confusion on her face.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Asch flick his hand and the tip of her funny metal rod burst into a lightshow of tiny golden sparkles. Her eyes widened and she jumped but she managed to hang onto it, even in her surprise.

Asch was shaking his head, "It's a sparkler. You really haven't seen much in your life have you?"

Sin didn't try to protest. She just shook her head sadly for a moment before she gave the sparkler a hesitant flick, observing how it left a colourful line in her vision for a moment. She wrote her name.

Asch glanced at her for a moment before he turned and began to stride away. Sin gazed after him, wondering if something was wrong, but he _seemed_ okay. Maybe he was just tired. It had been a long night.

Then realizing she had barely seen him this whole time, she ran after him, waving her sparkler as she went. He had taken the time to bring her such an interesting gift; she would at least have to accompany him to show she appreciated it. Wow she was getting soft…or obsessed. That was annoying.

"Wait up!" she called and he turned in mid-stride to look at her. She grinned when she reached him.

"I just figured I'd walk with you for a while…you know…to say thank you…" she mumbled as she looked at the ground.

"I'm going to watch the end of the fireworks from a better spot," he told her "they always save the best for last…"

Sin nodded, wide eyed. "I'll watch them with you then," Sin said, "just to make sure one doesn't hit you or something…" she added on the end to get rid of the awkwardness.

He gave her an amused look. "You might want to move your hand on that sparkler…" he suggested and when Sin looked down to see what he was talking about, she found the little glowing center of the sparkler just about to burn her palm.

She yelped and threw the sparkler down onto the ground, where is sizzled and snuffed out. She scowled at him for that and then proceeded to punch him but he just smirked and ducked out of the way. Then he was running and she was chasing him.

"Get back here!" she shouted at the light footed God-general but what she got back was mocking laughter. That sound almost made her trip. He had never laughed so loud before.

"Asch you're so dead!" Sin threatened as her feet quickened their pace to catch up.

The people were left behind them as they both continued to run, Sin shouting random threats at him but he was never once phased. He just kept running with occasional laughter thrown over his shoulder at her, making her fume.

Eventually he did stop though at the edge of a grassy hill, the long blades flickering with the high moon.

Sin kept running straight at him though, intent on winning… even if it was a cheap shot. With a laugh she lunged at him but just like she suspected he dodged out of the way. Sin altered her course and pivoted her feet quickly to adjust and she couldn't believe that she actually managed to catch him and knock him to the ground.

They rolled and their laughter mixed together. To Sin, his laughter was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Eventually the motion stopped and Sin laughed until she tried to sit up. But she couldn't. Her face changed back into a scowl realizing he had won again. Asch was sitting on her lightly, his hands holding her arms down.

"If I knew giving you a sparkler would make you this eager, I would have given you one sooner" said Asch, his eyes on fire.

"I just want to win!" she said boldly and he chuckled. Sin couldn't stop the smile from coming to her face. "One day I promise."

Asch gave her the smallest of nods and she nodded back softly. His hair flowed down in crimson streams around them but Sin looked past that and into his deep emerald eyes. What she saw there confused her. He was troubled inside himself somewhere and for the oddest reason; Sin didn't know any words to that could comfort him.

A firework went off above them and Sin blinked, turning her head to look at it. It was the best one yet, just like he had said.

"Look…" she told him quietly, and he rolled onto the grass beside her.

New sorts of fireworks began to go off and Sin found herself trying not to blink so she didn't miss any of the impressive moves the fireworks performed. Her favorite being a pair of silver fireworks that shot up together and coordinated their spins until their teamwork caused them to collide and explode. It was the most impressive one yet. She doubted anything would beat it.

But that's when exhaustion began to carve itself into her again and before she could protest, she fell into a peaceful slumber.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and_

_Just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say how I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and_

_Just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me your garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and_

_Just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me your garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Was here in your perfect eyes_

_Their all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never_

_Change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and_

_Just forget the world?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day was spent outside. Asch had somehow managed to carry her all the way back to the room at the inn while she slept and she awoke the next morning with a note on her stomach, telling her where to meet him.

When she arrived at the spot, she found Asch giving a melee combat lesson to all the on-lookers. She leaned against the fence as she watched him instruct them, giving examples and then instructing them to follow along, much like what he had done when he was first training her.

Most of the villagers were not very well trained at all, but there were a few exceptions that the combat just seemed to come naturally to. She even spotted a young boy not too far away that seemed to be able to pick up everything Asch did. The God-general seemed to notice this too and kept glancing over to see if them boy was doing it right. He hadn't made any mistakes yet though.

Finally Asch spotted her and waved her over, quickly pulling her into the lesson and using her as his sparring partner to demonstrate some basic moves.

Before long, the men began to pick up on the basic stuff and began eager to learn, instead of skeptical.

After what seemed like hours of training, Asch called for a break and a lot of the villagers dropped to the ground to catch their breaths. Sin stood quietly beside Asch. It was strange to feel stronger for once. She barely felt tired after all that and the little tiredness she felt was easily refreshed by the cool wind that began to blow in.

"Replica…" Asch whispered beside her and Sin turned her head to look at him, slightly scowling. "What?"

"See that boy…" he pointed to the boy she noticed before, "I want you to train him on your own, away from here…"

"How come? Why not you?" she wondered as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I have to stay back and teach the older citizens… but that boy is way head of the basics. He will learn much more, one-on-one."

Honestly she didn't want to. "I don't think I'll be a good teacher…" she confessed but Asch was sure of his order.

"Teach him what you learned from me. We won't be leaving here until there is proper defense in place. I need you to do this for me…" the God-general said, staring straight in front of him.

"Yes Master…" Sin agreed, "but I don't see how this one boy is so important…"

Asch turned to her. "I think you, more than anyone will understand when the time comes.

Sin remained silent as she watched the boy fiddle with his wooden sword. She would do As Asch asked of her and train the boy as best she could. It would certainly be interesting, seeing how he was only a year or two younger than her.

Suddenly she was looking forward to impressing Asch. This boy definitely had potential and if she could admit that, why not train him?

Just then Asch ended the break and the men stood up with exhausted sighs but with eagerness in their eyes. Sin gave Asch one last look before heading off in the direction of the boy.

When she approached him specifically, his eyes went wide like he couldn't believe she wanted to talk to him. Sin laughed to herself.

"Um…hi there" Sin said with a grin before being polite and bending into a bow. The boy gaped at her.

"Hi?" he asked with a confused face, looking behind him to make sure that he wasn't mistaken that she was talking to him.

Sin took another step closer and extended her hand. It felt weird to have to be this polite though. "My name is Sin," she introduced herself "I'm Master Asch's pupil."

The boy took her hand and also stepped closer. Sin was suddenly aware that out of the two of them, she wasn't the taller.

"You're a girl…and you're so small…how did you become someone like General Asch's pupil?" He blurted out with narrowed eyes.

Sin held his gaze calmly with a small smile, but inside she was fuming. "It's a long story" she said, evading the question entirely.

'_Why you little…'_

"Why do you want to talk to me?" the boy cut in again, tilting his head a little.

"Asch commanded me to train you one-on-one," she told the boy honestly, "he said that you have potential in you. We both see it."

The boy was stunned. "_You_…train _me_?" he asked skeptically, closing his eyes and turning away from her. "Like I need help from a little girl who claims to know how to fight!"

That was when Sin realized that the boy was a tad bit on the spoiled and ungrateful side.

"Care to say that again?" she asked with an innocent smile and the boy turned around to actually say it again.

"I don't need a little girl to-" he began to hiss again but he found himself flat on his back a second later with a thin line of blood coming from his cheek. Sin stared down at him with angered orange eyes, her weapons summoned. The boy stayed silent this time.

"Listen up. I may be young but I know how to _kill_ someone. You should be _grateful_ Master Asch saw something in someone as self-centered as you and instead of pestering me about not knowing how to fight, maybe you should take the time to realize that under estimating your opponent leads to _death" _Sin said in a calm voice down at him. This was certainly a different view point, getting to lecture someone else instead of being lectured.

'_Was I like this?!_' she pondered to herself.

"Now don't get me wrong, if you make a big enough _fuss_, I'm sure Master Asch will see it as a lost cause and find someone else…"

The boy spoke up again. "Find someone else for _what_, exactly?"

Sin stepped back once she saw she had his cooperation and he stood up while she spoke. "I'm not sure exactly but it's not like I volunteered to train you. He asked me to." Her words got straight to the point now. All patience already gone.

"So why doesn't he train me?" the boy snapped at her.

"He has the whole village to train you moron!" Sin was yelling now, her bad temperament never disappearing all this time, "You have talent, you're good, but you're not _that_ good!"

"Neither are you!" he argued but he quickly stopped when the tip of her blade was nearly piercing his neck.

"Wow you're slow…" Sin told him in a dangerous tone, her fire eyes becoming narrow, "I told you to not underestimate me. What's it going to take for you to cooperate, because I'm not about to let Master Asch down…"

He spoke up with a look that unnerved Sin. "Let's make a deal."

"Like what?"

"You train me for as long as Master Asch wants…" the boy said as he glared at her. Sin remained silent.

"But on the last day, we'll fight, and we'll let Master Asch choose his permanent pupil…which will most likely be me."

"You think you'll win?"

"I know I will…" he sneered.

"Fine. Deal. Now get your sword." He went and retrieved it.

Sin turned and looked over her shoulder at Asch in the distance. His sword glinted with the flash of the sun and Sin smiled slightly. There was no way she would fail him. But suddenly this guy she barely knew had challenged her for her spot beside Asch. And what if something went wrong and the boy became stronger in the next few days? This was a scary thought for her…she had seen how well he learned.

"Alright I'm back" the boy snapped. Sin turned around reluctantly to look at him.

"Alright, let's start."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sin lay awake that night, wondering what was to come. The boy was definitely on the talented side and there had been a few occasions where his wooden sword had almost slipped through her defenses. She comforted herself with the fact that he went home with more than his fair share of slap marks from the flats of her blades. But still, the thought of this boy being worthy enough to take her place scared her. What if Asch ended up seeing more potential in this kid instead of her? After all, Asch had been ordered to train her, he hadn't chosen to… just like how she had ended up having to train this kid by order.

Sin sighed as she watched out the window. She kind of wished they were back at the inn in the same room as before. Then at least she'd be able to ask him questions or something about it.

'_No…he ordered me to train him so he'd have less of a burden… I can't tell him about the deal…it'll have to wait until the time comes…'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Day 2

The next day was worse than the first day. The boy was getting better and not better all at the same time. For a few hours he went through a permanent phase of throwing as much power into his attacks as his body would possibly allow. This irritated Sin to no end. He spent more time on the ground than he did on his feet.

When she did perform a block for these kinds of mad attacks, she found herself almost thrown from her feet with her injuries throbbing. Once he discovered this, the power-house attacks didn't cease.

Sin scowled as she saw another one coming from the boy, his face contorted with so much strain that she decided to try and teach him another lesson.

His wooden blade whistled through the air and Sin dodged like always. It slammed into the ground and Sin sprang her attack, pretending to go for his face with her blades so that he flinched and closed his eyes. She went to work.

When the boy hastily opened his eyes after no blow came, he looked down to see his wooden sword cut in half. He gaped at her as she chucked the piece she had in her hand at his feet. Her face was calm but she was angered inside.

"You may as well fight with any old tree limb if all you're going to do is try to smash stuff." She said with narrowed eyes aimed in his direction.

His hand clenched on his now useless weapon. "You broke my sword!" he yelled at her.

Sin turned around and began to walk away. "No. _You_ broke it."

The boy was shaking as he watched the retreating form. He was about to lunge at her but a flash of red caught his eye and he froze in mid-stride to turn and look.

Asch was watching them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Day 3

Asch had met her at the door today and they walked to the training field together. Sin didn't talk much due to the fact that she wasn't looking forward to another irritating day with the moron. Now she was sure she hadn't acted nearly as bad. And at least her temper was in check…well… for the most part.

They split off and Asch went to the older town's people while Sin went to search for the boy. But before she was totally out of ear-shot, the God-general called to her. She turned around.

"Hey, we're leaving tomorrow. Come by at dusk and bring the bad tempered one…" he said grimly. Then he turned around and walked away. Sin stared after him in confusion. How did he know the boy had a bad temper?

'_Weird…'_

She found the boy sitting on a post not too far away, staring at the ground.

"Hey…" he said as she approached. She paused.

"Wow, a normal greeting for once? Are you sick?" she asked out loud. He scowled down at the ground but she noticed it wasn't directed at her like all the other times.

"Listen…" he said as he hopped down off the post, "I've been thinking about my attitude towards all this…" he made a jester towards her, "and look, I'm sorry alright?"

Sin gave him a wide eyed stare. "You're sorry?" He nodded with a frown on his face.

"I've been a spoiled brat to you all this time…" he admitted and Sin was impressed that he said it out loud.

"Let's…start over okay?" he suggested and Sin nodded almost eagerly. Anything was better than having to go through another day with the irritating kid.

They set to work soon after that. The boy was much more cooperative when he actually considered what she was saying and the lesson went by much more smoothly. He seemed to notice it as well. He didn't get so many slap marks as prizes this time.

"That was good…" Sin said as she flopped herself down on the side of a grassy hill, signaling a break.

He nodded before he spoke up. "Hey could I ask you something?"

Sin tilted her head towards him and nodded. "Okay…"

"How come your aura is different than everyone else's?"

Sin stiffened. _'My aura?'_

"What do you mean aura? You can't see something like that…" she tried to reason out but the boy shook his head. "I can."

Sin turned towards him with an incredulous look. The look in his eye set her on edge.

"Okay…you don't need to tell me…I know you're a replica." He concluded, making Sin spring to her feet and back away from him. He stood up and looked sideways at her.

"That's why I don't need you."

"What are you talking about?" she snarled at him.

He looked at her with an amused expression. "Tell Asch that he deserves someone better-like me- or I'll tell the whole village that you aren't real. A replica." He sneered.

Sin's heart threatened to explode from her chest as she considered his words.

'_Tell everyone that I'm not real…or tell Asch that he deserves better? Like hell I will!'_

"What about starting over you liar!?"

"Asch was watching behind you, I didn't want him to see an unnecessary situation…kinda like this one."

Sin clutched her weapons so hard in her hand that she thought they might break. She was shivering as she tried to contain her anger. Her foot took an involuntary step forward.

"If the villagers found out you were a replica they'd be angry," the boy taunted her as her conscience wavered from running or striking, "and they might even go after Asch. Once they killed you of course…"

"You bastard…" Sin whispered under her breath as she turned away, about to do the only thing she could.

"And if you tell Asch about any of this… I won't hesitate to tell the village about your existence…" he paused, "well actually either way it equals non-existence." He laughed.

Sin ran.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Outside of Sins room, the clouds began to darken and cover over the afternoon sun. Not long after that, small droplets of rain began to patter happily on her window pane.

Sin wasn't happy though. Small streams of water ran down her pale face as she quietly folded a note she had re-written six times over the past hour. It was for Asch.

The consequences were too great no matter which way she had decided to look at the problem, though she had definitely done her best to think clearly. Her only clear thought however, was keeping Asch safe. He was her first priority.

Option one: Fight. And from the boys mouth the words would ring out, proclaiming her a replica and angering the villagers enough to murder both her and Asch.

Option two: Hand over her spot beside him as his pupil and watch as someone else took her place. That spoiled brat.

There was no way she could choose option one. That put Asch in danger. But how could she even consider option two? Allowing this boy to take her spot would prove how weak she was…and she would be allowing her self to live a lie. She was a replica. There was nothing she could do to change that. But telling was out of the question…

So that left option three:

Run. The hardest choice of all.

Leave the town. Leave the consequences. Leave Asch.

The note felt strange and awkward as she clutched it with a death grip in her hand. It was hard to identify why she had to re-write it so many times. But after the fifth try her hand led her to write something that finally concluded the note. The other crumpled notes in the garbage were lifeless, because they didn't have the words she knew she had to confess to him, in order to leave the town and not look back.

The moment she wrote the words, the note was finished. She was complete.

I love you.

Folding the note one last time with a shattered sigh, her feet finally worked enough to proceed towards the door. Leaving the town wouldn't be hard, she had lived most of her life with just herself, but leaving Asch would be a whole new nightmare. The thought of not being able to talk, to question, to wonder or even to argue with him made her already weak steps falter a bit. She would never get to touch him again, or feel the calm before the storm wash over her whenever he arrived. There would be no more watching his crimson hair glow as he turned around to glare at her or his deep green eyes laugh at her when she messed up. This would all have to be behind her now, as much as she wished it could all be in front.

The young replica allowed her steps to lead her to his room, where she planned to leave the note on his bed. When she opened the door a crack, the room was perfectly silent except for the rain that beat relentlessly on the window, coming down a little harder than before. Sin wasn't surprised one way or another by his absence. He would either decide to continue the training in the rain or tell the men to go home. He was ever the cold one though so she assumed the men were probably doing some hard exercise that was ten times harder in the mud.

Sin smiled to herself before she quickly pushed the last thought of him away and walked to his bedside.

The note slipped reluctantly from her shaking fingers as she placed it onto his pillow. In her mind she repeated the words that were written on the front.

'_Goodbye'_

Her black hair bangs fell over her face as she led herself to the door.

'_I'm sorry…I promised I'd never do this to you again but it's for your safety…' _

She placed her hand on the door handle.

"Normally when people sneak, they do whatever is necessary keep from being caught…"

…Why was she _not _surprised…

Why were the shadows always on his side?

"What is this Sin?" Asch asked with a severe tone in his voice, almost dangerous. He had picked up the note.

"Nothing…" the replica responded, turning the knob to his door to let her self out. When she was in the hallway, she planned to run.

The door creaked open an inch before his hand slammed into the wood above her head, making the door crash shut. This wasn't looking so good now.

Slowly, her gaze turned from the door to the God-general behind her.

His outraged expression won over her fake indifferent one. She looked away with narrowed eyes, trying to hide her emotions through avoidance.

"You were leaving a goodbye note and you're calling it _nothing_?"

She gave herself a mental slap for that. "Sure…"

His hand slid downward from its grip on the door until it landed on her shoulder almost painfully. He turned her around forcibly so she was facing him.

The note was shoved close to her face but she stared past it into his eyes.

"Why do you think you possess the right to leave? That's not your choice to make, at least not right now." He asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously and tilting his head slightly in a questioning manner.

"Oh, I forgot. _Replica's_ have no rights."

He was furious. "Being a replica has nothing to do with it!" he shouted.

Sins eyes widened. Was he serious?

"Being a replica has everything to do with it! Read the note and you would know!" she cried back at him, her voice totally shattering. The tears she worked so hard to lock away began to creep back to the edges of her eyes.

He was silent and he made no movement to read the note. But in that silence, Sins mind tried to go in reverse so she could remember what, in her despair, she had actually written in the note. Then it hit her…

'_I love you'_

Her heart stopped for a moment in her chest. She was terrified, petrified! She had practically demanded that he read the note and _then _she considers her self-preservation afterward!

'_Oh no…what have I done? And now he has the note!' _

Sin stirred more then uncomfortably and with wide eyes as Asch raised the note up to her eye level again.

"You want me to read this?"

Sin hesitated with her answer this time. What would he think if she said no? Would he read it anyways? How could she change her answer now? But there was no way her mouth could let her say…

"Yes…"

Traitor. Her eyes widened. Oh no.

The note burst into a bright flame right before eyes, curling in the fire with a crackle until it was nothing more than a sorry piece of rubbish.

"Liar…"

Her eyes shot open wide, all emotion that she tried to freeze over coming out in her orange orbs.

'_Asch…'_

"I can see it in your face. You don't want me to read it. You're just afraid that if you say no, it'll contradict the whole point of leaving the note."

Sin let out a shaky breath and her eyes became too heavy to keep open. Her tears weighed

too much to hold up anymore and they fell from her eyes quickly now. She brought her forearm up and held it against her face. How could she bear to look at him in this state?

"A-Asch…I-" her voice wouldn't cooperate and a sob escaped her, "T-thank y-you…" she cried. Then she used the closeness between them to satisfy her own selfish needs and grasped him in hug.

Her shoulders were shaking so much she considered it unfair. Was there a moment she

ever had a complete grasp on her emotions? Her legs were barely supporting her so she

was about to let go of him and let herself fall to the floor but his arms wrapped themselves around her securely just as she was about to collapse.

Her crying was starting to get out of control and she began to cough in the embrace of the one she didn't deserve. The coughing got bad quickly and she couldn't hold onto him any longer, her fingers were trembling too much.

The next coughing fit was about to take the place of the one before it so Sin pulled her hands away from him through her tears and covered her mouth, her eyes completely shutting as a wracking pain tried to claw its way out of her chest. She doubled over in his arms as the pain shot down her back and through her lungs, weakening her.

'_Just let me fall…'_

Asch didn't loosen his hold though and his strong arms held her upright and close to his chest. He held her firmly and in his presence and protection, she calmed herself as best she could. After a few last coughs, it began to fade. Breathing was still a different story.

Sin forced her eyes to open after the attack had finally passed, she was dizzy but she tried her best to push it away.

She lifted her head and focused her eyes on his face. "Asch…I'm sorry…I-I lied. I didn't tell you w-what was going on…"

He wasn't looking at her. His gaze was downward and he looked troubled. The guilt washed over Sin as she continued to observe his expression. His eyes were wavering oddly and she couldn't take her eyes away from the face she cared for so much. The deep look of sorrow that she could never identify in his eyes was there again. When she saw it this clearly she wanted to run and follow it deeper at the same time.

She was afraid to ask what was wrong though. She had just tried to run away, of course he would be angry and upset. Possibly betrayed too. Even if he had found her after she had disappeared, there still would have been the feeling of being abandoned.

Her voice was hoarse. "A-Asch? Are you…a-alright?"

His troubled emerald gaze looked up from the floor and into her eyes. Her orange orbs searched his desperately for an answer but she only saw the reflection of her question in his eyes. And two questions didn't maker an answer.

His hand left her waist and ran down her arm gently. She didn't shiver this time though because it wasn't a comforting touch, it was questioning. Their gazes were still locked as his hand wrapped around her wrist and gripped it firmly. Even though she didn't know what he wanted to show her, she didn't resist when he lifted her wrist up between them.

He forced her palm to go flat and that's when she looked down.

Blood.

There was blood on her hand.

"How…" she asked softly as her eyes moved back and forth across her hand. Asch's voice made her flinch for a second. "Sin…"

She looked up at him.

"You're_ sick_."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ugh. That was really long to write and in all honesty it didn't turn out the way I had originally planned. Oh well lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all its little problems. Poor Sin, I'm so mean to her (sweatdrops). Anyways, thanks for reading.

Note: She coughed the blood up, it's not from a wound or anything. Another thing that I think I need to mention is that when Asch says 'Why do you think you possess the right to leave?' he is referring to the fact that she isn't allowed to leave or run away because at this point, she is under his command by order, like a prisoner. In chapter 11 however, he mentions that fact that if she doesn't fight, they can't be together. This seems contradictory but what he meant was that they wouldn't be able to fight together and since fighting is what he does for a living, they would never get to spend time with each other. She would be a prisoner for the lady, instead of him. Hope I cleared that up bluntly enough for you lol.

Kazink


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sin stared at him in disbelief, even though the blood on her own hand was all the proof she needed. Panic rose inside of her.

"N- No, I'm not sick…" she tried to refuse while pulling her hand away but he held her wrist tighter.

"Sin, open your eyes! This is _your_ blood! That coughing is getting out of hand!"

Sin shook her head frantically. "No! It's nothing, _nothing_!"

Asch continued, "It's not just that, there are other things…the paleness, the dizziness," he paused for a second with a reluctant expression, "the _weakness…_"

"I'm not sick! I'm not!" she yelled as she tried with all her might to unlock her hand from his hold.

When she couldn't even manage to get him to release a single finger, that's when it finally fell down onto her shoulders that maybe she really _was_ sick. It would explain the weakness and the training. It wasn't that the boy was getting better; it was that she was getting worse!

'_No I can't be sick now! That's a weakness! I can't let him down again!' _

"Sin-" Asch tried to protest as she went into another fit of struggles but she cut him off with her yelling. "Stop it, let go! I need to fight him!"

"Enough Sin! We're going back!"

"No!" she screamed, "Let go!"

And that was when she felt it; a quick burst, almost like a cold pulse that shot through her body, slamming into Asch's arm and finally succeeding in pushing him away. He staggered only for a second in surprise after it had hit him but that split second was all Sin needed to wrench the door open behind her and dash out. His footsteps were right behind her in a second but she pushed herself as fast as she could go and he couldn't grab her.

"Sin!" he shouted somewhere behind her but she ignored him for once and proceeded forward with as much haste as she could muster.

'_I'm going to find you…'_

She was outside in the rain now but even the cold splatters on her skin did not slow her pace. The wet mud made the ground slick like ice but she wasn't paying attention to that as she ran towards the field, towards the coward who was so close to stealing the only thing she ever wanted.

There he was, sitting on the same post as before, a new wooden sword laid across his lap in a casual manner.

Sin approached him with angry, narrow eyes. The wind and rain swirled around her wildly but she didn't notice.

The boy gave her a look of mocking disapproval, like he was trying to control her.

"Did you tell him?"

Sin glared at the boy through the black bangs that were plastered to her eyes. "Tell him what?" she asked sarcastically.

The boy's mouth turned into a narrow line. He hopped off the post. People were starting to stop and stare in the distance.

"We had a deal. You tell Asch that I'm his new pupil or I tell everyone that you're a replica."

Sin stared at him with an incredulous expression. "You're still throwing that trash at me? It's over!" she yelled with a sweep of her arm to signal enough was enough.

The cowardly boy had an angry expression on his face as people came closer, including the elder with his newly recovered daughter at his side.

Asch's strong hands grabbed just above her elbows then, and she rounded in fury, her eyes turning dangerous.

"What are you doing!? You shouldn't be out here in your state!" The God-general hissed but Sin just shook her head again. That seemed like the only response she had been giving him lately.

"No I'm not leaving until he falls on his knees and begs for mercy!" Sin snarled and Asch's grip lessened a little bit. He looked to the boy.

"Wait…what's going on here?"

The boy's expression turned from angry to deceivingly innocent. "Nothing Master Asch, I'm innocent but she wants to kill me…"

"Like hell you're innocent, you bastard!" Sin screamed at the top of her lungs and even the loud pattering of the rain couldn't stop all the nearby villagers from stopping and staring.

Asch released her from his grasp but she sensed that he was staying close so he could grab her if she was planning to do something rash. She couldn't make any silent promises to him telling him she wouldn't.

"Last chance…" the boy warned her with a severe look at all the villagers.

Sin almost laughed. Did the boy still think she cared? Even if the villagers did turn on them, she would fight to protect Asch until her last replicated breath slipped from her body.

"Yell it. Scream it. Cry it. It doesn't matter. You're a one-trick pony" she sneered at him and this caused Asch to turn and look at the boy with a narrow- eyed expression on his face.

The boy stayed silent as he glared at her. She jerked her head in the direction of the crowding villagers.

"Tell them. _Do_ it." She taunted. He made no move to.

"Yeah I figured as much. You know your threat is empty…they won't attack us…"

"It's not as empty as you, _replica_!" he finally yelled. The villagers burst into a disorder of whispers but deep down Sin was relieved. She wouldn't live a lie.

"You're a replica?" the elders daughter asked softly as she took a small step closer, her hand outstretched in a sympathetic gesture.

Sin turned halfway around to look at her. "Yes," she replied bravely, keeping her chin up to show she wasn't scared, "but pity is not for me anymore. Keep that sympathy for yourselves and yourselves only. I want _none _of it."

"Replica's deserve no more than pity!" the boy bellowed. Sin turned back to him with a glare.

"You certainly have a one-track mind don't you?"

"It's more than you got!"

Sin refrained from rolling her eyes in Asch's presence. "Like I said, same old stuff."

"Prove it, witless copy!" he responded in fury.

Sin tried to lunge at him, reflexively asking for her weapons but it got denied and Asch's strong gripped wrapped around her arms again, pulling her back so hard she almost fell over even with all the adrenaline in her blood.

"Knock it off Sin! If you attack him you'll prove to the whole village that replica's are bad news!" he snarled but she wasn't listening as she squirmed to get out of his grasp again. A whistle sounded dully behind all the other noises around her.

"He tried to split us apart! He wants to be your pupil! He doesn't deserve any mercy!" she shouted, pulling against Asch, "You don't understand the depth of what he almost did!"

She thrashed so violently that the same pulses of energy started to flow through her again, forcing Asch further and further away as they got more intense.

With one last lunge, he threw his arms around her and this time she couldn't shake him no matter how brutally she struggled. He lifted her from the ground and placed her onto his black horse that seemed to appear from nowhere but then it clicked that that's what the whistle had been for before. She was so angry that the vision in front of her wavered oddly. She tried to pull herself from his grasp but he climbed swiftly onto the horse behind her and kept her restrained as he yanked his horse around and urged it into a run.

The horse burst into immediate action and took off away from the town. Sin realized that this was her goodbye to them and she suddenly stopped in her outrage in an attempt to pull herself back into a sane person. Her struggling faded as gasps escaped her.

'_What am I becoming!?'_

She tried to twist around and look at the village but her eyes accidentally swept over Asch's and she knew she was going to be in a whole lot of trouble. She had been hoping to save the yelling until later when she had finally gotten a hold of herself. The town showed itself dully in the distance.

"What are you so angry at?" he hissed down at her, "I thought you had learned to control that temper of yours!"

Sin lashed out before she could halt herself. "And I thought we had learned to be open with each other! I've learned my lesson but what about you? What's your excuse?!"

The horse jolted to a stop, nearly throwing Sin from her spot. Her eyes locked with his in a glare.

His eyes were dangerous in their anger but she didn't dare look away. He grabbed her by the arm and slid down off the saddle, dragging her down with him. She didn't complain though and accepted the jostle stoically.

With one hand he led the horse and with his other he dragged her along until they reached the cover of a large tree. He tied the horse securely before turning to her. She did her best not to flinch.

"You were about to kill that boy Sin" he reminded her with narrowed eyes. That was a cheap shot.

She pressed her lips together in anger but she didn't deny it. It would have come close to that she was sure. He continued, his hand still gripping her arm tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me what he was doing, what he was saying to you?"

Sin looked away, lowering her eyes. "He said if I told you…he would tell the villagers that I was a replica…"

He pulled her closer and her cheeks heated up even in the inappropriate situation.

"So what if he told them?" the God-general snapped. "I was under the impression that you were over that nonsense."

"He told me that if they knew, they would kill me… and you…" She rested her free hand in front in her eyes.

"And so out of all the things you could have done, out of all the ways you could have shown me what was happening, you chose to run…"

Sin took her hand away and wearily looked back into his eyes. When he said it like that, she could think of a thousand things she could have done differently. So what if she had told Asch that the boy was blackmailing her? It's not like the fool would have known she told! But now after everything that had happened, after every option she had considered in her head, she was _still_ the fool. Nothing had changed.

She closed her eyes slowly and tried to think straight for once. "Master…p-please don't be mad…" her tone came out almost helplessly.

He let go of her arm and stepped back. Sin's heart nearly shattered when she looked directly at his face. The troubled look that had been there before had transformed into something that made her want die.

Despair. Her mind blanked.

The handsome face she had such a weakness for remained stoic but behind his eyes, she could see he was in as much pain as her. What was causing it? Was it the fighting…or…her? The sound of him broke her thoughts…

"You want to run Sin?" he asked, his voice totally frozen over, "Then _run_."

The silence rolled over them both as Sin stared at him in alarm. The soft drizzle of the rain that made its way through the cover of the trees landed on her gently but each insignificant drop turned ice cold and pushed down on her with enough force that she though she'd be crushed. The words wouldn't come out properly. But his did.

"You want to run? Then hurry, go! Run as far and as fast as you can take yourself!" he shook his head with the next statement, his slick red hair tossing raindrops, "and I promise you this… I won't come looking for you…"

Sin thought her body was shutting down. Why couldn't she _move_!

"A-Asch….I…-"he cut her off, "Unless it's goodbye, don't say anything. Obviously your freedom is important to you."

That statement was what shocked her back into her senses. "I only didn't say anything because I wanted to protect you!"

"That doesn't sound like goodbye…" he snapped coldly.

"Shut up! It was for your sake! It was all to protect _you_!" she yelled, water rolling down her cheeks. A streak of lightning flashed over their heads. Sin stared at him with wide eyes until she could barely hold herself up any more. Her head and shoulders slumped, her hair almost brushing the damp ground.

'_Asch…you're my weakness…'_

"You want to protect me?"

She raised her head with a defeated look on her face, her eyes barely keeping themselves open. He was in front of her now. She felt herself nod slowly.

"Then _protect_ me." He said softly.

His arms shot around her like a streak of lightning from the sky, temporarily stunning her. The sheer intensity in his arms as they wrapped around her shoulders and waist made her gasp. It seemed like with all his strength, he crushed her small frame into his chest, making her even more lost for words than before. Her instincts were clear as a bell though and she bound herself to him with her own arms. Through the lock she could feel his heartbeat upon her own. It was so odd to feel something normal about him for once, not something that outshined her or confused her or astonished her about him. They were equals when they were like this.

Sin gripped the cloth on his back even tighter, wishing she could stay with him like this forever. She buried her face into the crook of his neck like a child and softly breathed in the scent of autumn that she hoped would forever cling to him. She was no longer embarrassed to do such things around him, if he didn't want her to, he would tell her so.

The God-general leaned against the trunk of the tree but kept his arms locked just as tightly as when he had first initiated the hug. Sin let herself rest against him with a small sigh. Her eyes closed themselves involuntarily. He let out a breath too, the sound of the wind blowing away all his doubts.

'_Things are always easier when it's just us…' _she thought to herself but felt a little selfish after a moment for wanting to keep it that way.

The 14 year old moved her head away from the base of his neck, pondering that maybe staying in the same position would be uncomfortably for him. She turned her head away for a second but in that second he had pulled her a little closer and positioned his face at the base of _her_ neck, just like she had done a second ago.

Heat swept across her face as his breaths traveled down her spine and his crimson hair tickled her a little. It was _way_ different when he did it to her instead. A tingling mass rolled in her stomach from the sensation but instead of doing what she normally did and try to stop it, she let the feeling take over her, pulling her deeper and deeper into a hole she wished she didn't have to crawl out of. Her fingers were shaking so much she had to grip him tighter and force them to turn numb.

"Protect me like this, Sin, and I swear it will be enough…" he whispered into the nape of her neck, making her shiver as her heart pumped a longing love through her body.

"I'll do whatever you ask of me…I promise."

He looked up at her from the corner of his eye. She tried to smile in a soft way like a woman does, instead of grinning like a child.

"And since when do you ever do what I ask of you?" He wondered, pulling away. Sin scratched the side of her head in a silly manner.

"Well since now, 'cuz I just realized you're right about everything all the time."

"Course I am." He agreed. She stuck out her tongue for a brief second.

'_You thought I would choose to run away from the very thing that keeps me breathing?'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The ride home was comfortable and quite enjoyable. They talked a little about the problem in the town but each time she tried to bring the problem back up, he just shook it off and said 'It's behind us now.' Sin refrained from talking about it too much after that but she still wished she had been able to give a proper and formal goodbye…not like some blood thirsty lunatic.

He didn't stop his horse for too many breaks this time and each time she was about to sit down herself, he pressed her to get back on her feet so they could continue.

They did take a little bit of a longer break at a pond though so the horse could take a much needed drink. Sin wandered over to the waters edge and watched the small ripples from the horse's mouth. She wondered why it wasn't dying from all the travel. Asch certainly was merciless when it came to pushing people to their potential.

'_Maybe that's what makes him so strong?_' the young replica pondered while resting her cheek in her hand.

Splashing from behind her caught her attention so she turned around to see a smooth rock skipping lightly along the surface of the water before it hopped a few more times and sunk.

Sin turned to Asch with a smile, knowing he had thrown it.

"How did you do that?" she asked while she stood up and wandered over to him. He had another rock in his hand.

"Watch…" he told her, then he pulled his arm back a little bit and flicked it forward, releasing the rock and sending it into a spinning motion. The rock bounced on the water's surface a few more times than the last before it splashed and plunked under. He turned to her.

"Try it." The God-general urged, handing her a smooth, round rock.

Sin took the rock with a nod and went closer to the water. She pulled her arm back like he had done and whipped it forward, releasing it from her fingers at what seemed to be the right time.

The rock didn't even bounce once though and it hit the water with a hard wave, sinking on contact. Sin laughed at herself with a shrug. She knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Asch came up behind her and placed another rock in her hand. When she grasped it, he placed his hand over hers.

"No one gets it on the first try…" he stated while pulling her arm back so they could throw the next one together. Sin glanced at him through the corner of her eye. His face looked at ease right now; there was no swirling uneasiness in the back of his eyes.

She turned back to the water. "I bet you did."

"I can't do everything; your faith in me fluctuates too much" he said in a low tone.

"What do you mean?" They flicked the rock out onto the surface. It bounced only a few times in succession before it descended under the water. Asch bent down, got another rock and placed it in her hand. They started again.

"I mean that your faith in me is either too much or too little. Never in between."

"I have more faith in you than anyone else" Sin stated as they threw the next rock.

His voice was grim when he spoke up, "Too much faith leads to disappointment…"

"It hasn't yet though…"

"Soon it will."

"Says you."

He didn't argue the point any further and for that, Sin was thankful. She had more faith in Asch than anyone else, even herself, and she liked it that way. There was no point to arguing.

Sin began to get a hang of the rock skipping a few minutes after that and Asch split away to throw rocks of his own. She observed him every time he turned his back. She was looking for some hint of the awful emotion she had seen before but right now, he seemed perfectly himself but also in somewhat of a dazed mode, skipping rocks while his eyes remained clouded over with his thoughts.

It was definitely different to watch him while he had no duties at the specific time. Sure they had to get back home sooner rather than later but they were already ahead of schedule and apparently there wasn't too much of a rush. Yeah, this really was different. For once she was allowed to see one of Asch's hidden interests.

'_He likes to skip rocks.'_ She pondered and made a mental note to skip rocks again in the near future. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he would probably appreciate the lift in atmosphere. Assuming that being with her was a lift in atmosphere.

They skipped rocks for a long time, just taking in the much needed peace and quiet of the scenery but before long Sin's fingers began to get numb and when he managed to skip a rock for so long and so far that it reached the other side of the pond and clattered up onto the bank, she knew it was time to be on their way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sin wanted to say 'home sweet home' when she saw the city and the castle off in the distance but somehow the words didn't seem right. Where Asch was, was her home.

The horse was huffing a lot now, exhausted from the trip, but it hurried its pace when it saw the castle.

"It's good to be back" the young replica tried to state cheerfully but the thought that Asch turning back to his former cold self and not showing his thoughts anymore freaked her right out. Oh no, and she had totally forgotten about the lady of the castle! Her and Asch were together! Would he…turn back to that woman for companionship since they would be reunited?

"I suppose it is…" he replied quietly. Sin turned around in the saddle to look at his face. His eyes met with hers easily.

His green orbs were probing, like he was searching her eyes for some sort of answer. She wished she could say something like 'do we have to go back?' or 'will this change how we are?' but she knew better. Asch had a duty to fulfill. She wouldn't make it harder on him

Sin turned away from him and lowered her head a bit. "Let's…get this over with…" were the words that slipped through her lips.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Lady's P.o.v.

The moment the both of them had strode through the door she knew something was different. Asch was almost the same but his expression had changed a bit when he looked her in the eye. His face was a bit more cautious, not so eager to show her his thoughts. The way he walked was a bit different too…he let the blasted replica walk closer to his side than when they had left. Almost like…she was a part of him.

The lady narrowed her eyes and examined the replica next. It was a surprise to see the youthful replica looked somewhat obedient now, like there was a _slight_ possibility that she might listen to reason or order. That was not how she was when she left.

The stupid copy had been arrogant, rude, cocky, and a bit on the savage side…but now…she had been tamed; like a beast was locked in a cage and whipped until it simply gave up. Oh yes, there was definite fierceness in her eyes, but she wouldn't release it until the time was right.

'_Quite the warrior you turned her into Asch, how did I ever doubt you?'_

When they were finally close enough to see eye to eye, some kind of burning anger grazed across the ladies mind. Her Asch and the replica looked like they were bonded to one another some how. But it was something secret, even they were not sure of it yet.

She could see it clearly though, as clearly as she could see that if she didn't get a hand on the situation soon, she would lose the replica. And not only would she lose the replica, she would lose the replica…to Asch.

'_I'll break this before it gets too out of hand,' _she walked closer to Asch '_no one will take you from me.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Asch's P.o.v

He tried to keep his expression as normal as he could when he entered the castle, for the sake of himself and for Sin who he could tell was nervous about coming home. He was nervous too. How was he supposed to return to the life he had with other woman before? Sin had shown him, that there was no such thing as an exact copy. This woman looked like Natalia, had the same voice. But this wasn't Natalia. How did he let himself be so ensnared by a dream?

"Welcome home, my general!" the woman greeted as she strode up to them. She didn't even bother to grace Sin with a glance, "Everything went smoothly then?"

He simply nodded. The lady narrowed her eyes a bit.

The God-general turned to the young replica, "Sin, go to the training room."

Sin turned her head to look him in the eye. He met her gaze calmly, hoping that she wouldn't protest. She didn't though and began to stride away down the marble hallways to the training room. Asch refrained from letting out a breath.

"Trained her quite well I see," the woman began with a slight smirk "but she doesn't look as tired as I hoped."

"She held up better than I expected," Asch answered honestly, "but she is not well…:"

"Yes she did look a little on the pale side," the woman pretended to say sadly, "but what would you expect? A copy has copied colours. Of course they'll never be as bright!"

The God-general rounded on her with narrowed eyes. "I need to speak with you about the helmet. Now." He stated as he began to walk away to a private room. The woman followed.

They entered a room but Asch didn't hold the door for her like he normally would have, he just opened it a walked through quickly. The woman seemed confused as she closed the door behind him with a loud bang.

"What has gotten into you Asch?" she snapped. He ignored her.

"We aren't putting the helm on Sin" he told her and succeeded in making her eyes widen.

"You dare tell me what to do?" she raged "That replica is useless and uncoordinated unless she has a proper will inserted into her!"

Asch couldn't believe he had ever let this woman do this to any replica. Had he been sleeping the whole time she wanted to control someone?

"If you put that thing on her, she'll never be any use. She fought with her _own_ instincts in Valinsa, that was all she needed."

The woman stared at him in disbelief. "Why her? Why do you choose to say this now? Just think about all the other replica's that you let me have?"

Asch wanted to knock some sense into this woman. "You talk about them as if they were toys!" the God-general snarled. The woman smiled softly.

"They are nothing more. They don't need to be. Why, if I was her original, I'd use her for spare parts!"

Asch recoiled from the woman in disgust. Never would he look upon her as he once did. It was clear that this woman wasn't going to change her mind. When she wanted something, she would get it.

"I can make her into something better than what that piece of trash offers…" he said in a quiet tone.

"The fonon essence helmet has never failed before. Why give up now Asch?" she wondered, her sick mind coming right through her mouth.

"Never _failed?_ What about the life that was taken while wearing it?"

The woman stomped her foot loudly. "_What_ life?"

Asch was silent. It was clear that for all his reasoning, he wasn't getting through to her at all. He didn't know what to do, so he just stood there with his hands clenched at his sides. He was scared that if he moved he'd end up withdrawing his sword and striking her with it.

The woman spoke up and surprised Asch with her next statement.

"You know what, we'll see what happens. You continue to train her and if she proves herself well enough to live with her own… emptiness… then I'll let you keep her." The lady's words were cold in a way but Asch accepted them quickly. This was better than he thought he would get. Not only would she not get the helm, but she'd also get to stay with him.

He bowed stiffly to the lady but she was already turning away and picking something up from her desk. When she turned around, there was an envelope in her hand.

"But I have another task for you right now…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What? We're leaving _again_?" Sin asked him in the training room when he had finally gotten all the details from the other woman about his mission. Though the details certainly were vague.

"Not _us_ Sin. Me." He corrected her a moment after. She scrunched her pale face up in confusion.

"Where are you going? How far? When will you be back? Why can't I come with you? What does the letter say?" she shot off into her childish line of questions. He stopped himself from chuckling at her. It was nice to know she cared so much.

"I'm just going to a small town close to here. I'll be back in a few hours" he assured her and her face went from concerned to peaceful. "Oh alright."

He put the letter into his pocket. Truth be told even he didn't know what it said, only that he wasn't supposed to read it and that he was supposed to deliver it straight to the towns elder. He had been suspicious when he had first received it. They had messengers for this sort of thing. Why had it been assigned to him specifically?

"Cant I come?" she asked quietly. He shook his head down at her even though he would have liked her to come along too.

"You're in no state to be outside right now. You need your rest."

Her eyes remained unbothered though and he didn't miss how they darted over to the training post while he said this. He took the hint.

"And don't bother asking for your weapons. Training is off-limits today" he warned her and now her face turned into a scowl. He was really beginning to work hard to get that scowl from her lately. It meant he had cornered her somehow.

Asch turned and began to walk to the door, raising his hand in a gesture of a wave. The sooner he left, the sooner he'd be back and they could start the training again. The woman's words shot through his head…

'_I'll let you keep her'_

Those words sent a strange feeling down his spine as he turned the knob slowly. Of course replicas weren't toys in the least but toys were _possessions. _He turned and looked slowly over his shoulder at the replica who had made her way out onto the balcony and was now standing there looking up into the deep grey sky,_ regardless_ of the fact that he had _just_ told her to stay _inside. _Her pale skin glowed brighter in the natural light of day.

He turned back and away from her. A new strange darkness swirled in his stomach.

'_Mine…'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Asch stood quietly beside his horse as he waited for the disturbing thoughts to leave his mind.

'_This is crazy, she's not mine…' _he scolded himself. That was even weirder, he never scolded himself for things.

Shaking his head slowly, he pulled himself up onto his mount and kicked it into a slow trot until he was free from the stables.

"You're going to be retired a few years early" he said out loud to his horse as he patted it firmly on the neck.

The rain had finally passed and left the sky a deep grey. A calm wind washed over him and Asch let go of the strange thoughts in his mind and of the feelings in his stomach.

It was different to not have Sin sitting in front of him the whole time. Every time he leaned forward it felt like he was waking up from a dream because he kept getting a shock from the fact that she wasn't there. He kept feeling oddly stuck or like he didn't know where he was going.

The God-general let his eyes close. Flashes of the trip before rushed into his mind eagerly, but once specific moment ensnared him completely.

When he had gone to check on her while she slept. Their positions had been reversed later on and he was ashamed to be caught sleeping so unprepared. When he woke up, she was crying to herself. He instantly knew what about; death was not something to be taken lightly, especially the first time.

He thought about when she began to ramble about not being together. That pained him to think that she didn't have enough faith in her self accept herself with him. At that point, he couldn't stop himself from wanting to comfort her in whatever way he could. So he ended up hugging her. He wasn't ashamed to admit it. He wanted to.

She had stiffened noticeably in his arms but he had tried to ignore it. Replicas didn't get hugs often he supposed. He stated his thoughts out loud to her and she relaxed a little though it was an ability long buried for him. It wasn't every day that he opened his mouth and let feelings come out instead of logic.

'_Elsewhere doesn't exist unless you're with me…'_

Asch almost wanted to scowl at the irony in that statement right now. The more he

thought about it, the more true it was becoming. Every time he shifted in his seat or flicked the reigns, he did so awkwardly. It was even more ironic to realize that he did it awkwardly when he was completely _alone._

What really began to make him suspicious though, was a few seconds after that moment when she had shivered in his arms. It seemed like since she shivered under such odd conditions, all the other shivers became suspects too. He so badly wanted to believe she had done it because of him. Just something…._anything_, to prove she might return the weird feelings he had earlier recognized as love. He couldn't believe it… _love_, and they hadn't even…

He froze in his thoughts and let his eyes open. The tickle war had come next and it had all started because of his stupid, impulsive decision to get rid of her little indifferent act. He didn't want her to hide herself behind a stone wall, he wanted to see her. Without much in the way of thought, he fulfilled his desire to stroke her and brushed her side gently. That certainly did the trick. She jumped so much he had trouble hanging on for a moment. He took in a breath from her reaction. It was more than what he had dared to hope for.

"_H-hey! Don't do that!" _he remembered her protesting quietly in almost a begging tone. He couldn't stop himself from doing it again. It wasn't his fault. She just looked so damn helpless and cute. He wanted to see more of this reaction from her. Her eyes were literally begging him to stop now.

He found a way around it though and asked her if she was ticklish. She replied with a shaky yes but he already knew she was hiding. She was awful at lying. Sure the words came out but the truth was always painted on her face. The only reason she replied yes to the question was because she thought he'd have mercy on her and stop.

Regardless of trying his best to be serious about most aspects of life, he did know how to be playful. Turns out she was very ticklish around…well, all over actually. He was very careful with her and handled her gently but firmly, not wanting to irritate any of her wounds.

Sin was very ticklish around her neck too, erupting packages of nervous laughter when he brushed her there. Her skin was very smooth to his touch and he found himself hoping that she wouldn't be able to feel his heartbeat through his fingertips. Because it certainly would have caused quite few questions.

Regardless of her size and fragile state though, she was a handful. Her arms had escaped him numerous times and before long she was tickling, well, _trying_ to tickle him back. He found pleasure in pulling her close again whenever she got a little bit of freedom.

He calmed himself a little and with a strange acceptance, allowed her to continue searching. The younger girl seemed unaware of the fact that he had lessened his tickles. Her eyes were intense as he stared down at her observantly, waiting to see if she would find a ticklish spot somewhere. He had never been ticklish but it was interesting to see her try.

It was when her fingers brushed lightly against his chest that all thought ceased for a moment and he couldn't see straight. He didn't know what his expression was at that point but he was sure he wasn't moving. A chuckle escaped him quietly as the room faded slowly back into perspective. A smile lit up brightly on Sin's face and he stared down at her with an amused look. She thought she had found a ticklish spot? She was dead _wrong._

For her, it was her side that sent her into that state. For him, it was there. But he knew it had to be her that did it. He had never gotten that feeling from anyone else before, not even the lady of the castle. It was a feeling that made it seem like he was standing upright, but his insides were upside down.

"_So you do have a weak spot then!" _she had laughed but it sounded like she was asking, or rather begging for him to have one. Her laughter sounded like a wind chime.

He couldn't stop himself at that point, he was all instinct.

"Yes but you have more." He proclaimed while brushing her side again. Even when he did the action to her, it was like throwing oil onto the fire of his inner flames. When he watched her gasp or jerk it was like they were connected in a special way, like something only the two of them could give each other.

His arms slipped under her and he pulled her close to him while lifting her off the ground. She was surprised but she let out a gasping laugh when he threw her lightly onto the bed.

By the time she had flipped over (even though it was exceptionally quick) he was at the edge of bed and grabbing her foot in a firm hold. Sin thrashed and curled defensively inward but that didn't stop him. Then he pulled her gently closer until he was satisfied that she couldn't move away easily.

After he asked her if she gave up she replied with a pretend 'pondering' expression that made him smirk in amusement. That was so much like her, taking something like surrendering so casually just to annoy the captor.

He brushed her side instinctively again and she quickly yelped and gave up. Her face was flushing scarlet though and even through the darkness of the room he could see it clearly.

That was when he decided there was nothing stopping him from what he wanted to do next. He gazed down at her quietly. Quite possibly, she was the strangest but most beautiful girl he had even laid his eyes on. Her hair fanned out around her in a wild way but he loved the way it stayed unkempt and there were always a few stray hairs that blew in the wind. He had never seen the attractiveness in pulling every strand into place every day. Her skin was very pale and in the beams of moonlight it took his breath away. But what fascinated him the most were her eyes and their life. Like the fire from hell itself, they weren't pure; far from it actually. He could see the mischief in her eye every time she glanced at him and from her gaze he could tell that simple statements meant the opposite of what she said. It was this taint, this strange _imperfection_ that made her seem more real than everyone else. If he said something out of the blue, she would question it of course but he knew right away that she accepted him.

He found himself placing his hands on the bed of either side of her. He couldn't believe what this replica had _done_ to him. He used to be so in control of himself, thinking on logic and reason instead of instinct and impulse. He didn't know what he'd think if she didn't accept him. Would he give up then and there from shame or continue on with his feelings? Hoping someday that maybe she would feel the same?

His gaze met with hers and he could easily see the confusion in her eyes. She had no idea about the thoughts that were shooting though his head at that moment. This caused him to pause for a second in surprise. He was being unfair, cornering her like this and besides, she was so _young_! There was no way she'd be able to think clearly if she wasn't given proper choices. He needed to give her a chance to say no, regardless of the fact that he wished he could just do as he pleased.

Gently, he reached down and pulled her into his arms. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the confusion on her face. Her eyes were slightly glazed over as she stared intently at the floor. Her arms grasped him in a hug a moment later and then she slowly laid her head on his chest. That's when he could finally accept it. Maybe she did feel the same?

He whispered down to her cautiously, causing her to pull away with a blush on her face, but she looked up and met his gaze.

His grip tightened protectively around her fragile form. It was hard to say what he really wanted, to either stay together and watch as she turned into his potential partner on the battlefield, or split her apart and sending her away, finding peace in loneliness, knowing she was safe.

It didn't matter at that point though, he was going to show her how much he cared no matter what they ended up deciding.

His eyes swept across her face one last time before he let them drift shut and leaned down to her slowly.

It was so ironic how it happened. He was an inch away from finally having all that he needed to keep him from being beside him self with sorrow in this world that wasn't his own and _what_ happens!? A _fire work_ goes off? When she jumped and turned around in his hold to look, he was literally begging someone –anyone- to tell him the chances of that happening realistically.

The God-general sighed and opened his eyes with the smallest of smiles at the edge of his mouth. Another chance would present itself sooner or later. Though explaining something like this should he be caught acting on it in the castle would certainly put a bit more strain on his already jumbled thoughts.

It was when he finally looked through the cloud of fog that was his thoughts that he realized that he was already halfway to his destination.

Wow, time really does fly when you're…pondering…and partly scowling.

Asch was about to sink back down into his peaceful daze when a quick but painless lash shot through his head. His hands pulled the reigns to a stop but he was already twisted around in his seat to look back at the castle. It was nowhere in his line of sight but staring in its direction made him focus better.

That was Sin, asking to summon her weapons.

He pressed his lips together slightly and refused her request. She must have been _really_ bored if she was willing to ask even when she knew the answer would be 'no'.

'_I said no training…'_ he thought even though he knew she couldn't hear. Then he turned back around and kicked his horse into another trot.

It was only a few seconds later when the same lash came again, striking him more intensely than before and causing him to pull his horse to another stop.

His eyes traveled almost wearily over his shoulder this time. Would she really go that far to disobey him? He wasn't sure if he should be touched by her willingness to train or annoyed at the fact that she wasn't resting like he had planned.

Once again he denied her permission but this time he stayed still, unsure of what she was actually planning back there.

The next lash came and nearly knocked him from his horse. It was like she was _screaming_ at him and the pain traveled from her to him somehow.

'_What the hell is going on Sin?'_

The God-general yanked his horse around so fast that it snorted in protest. Asch ignored it though and concentrated on the waiting question that was weighting heavily on his mind. This was all new to him. Never before had this technique caused him _pain._

This had gone on longer than what he considered normal for her. Sometimes she disobeyed, but normally only when she was in dire need of something. She never pulled jokes on longer than what was necessary either.

Maybe the simple truth was…she really _did_ need them.

Asch narrowed his eyes and stared at the ground while he plunged his hand into his pocket to retrieve the envelope. If he wanted to see the whole side of the story, he would have to read it, even if it was against the order he had been given. If it wasn't that important, he would head back to the castle and see what was going on. But if it was to do with an important issue…he'd have to continue.

Sins begging question pulsed uncomfortably in his head. He found himself wishing the issue wouldn't be too important so he could head back and check on her. Or possibly scold her if this was all a joke.

He slipped the paper from the envelope and unfolded it while the rate of his heart sped up considerably. However, when he had finally straightened the last fold and let his eyes slip to the lettering, the beat of his heart was no more. He was frozen.

The letter contained no more than two words:

_Stall him._

Not a second after that ticked by before every piece of the puzzle fell into place.

There was no mission, it was a set up from the second he walked into that room and until the instant he returned. This note had been for him all along. Its purpose was to keep him away long enough for the traitorous woman to take all the time she needed in breaking Sin with the helmet. Did she somehow know he wouldn't allow it, even if he had to use force?

His hands were clenched so tightly that he wasn't sure if he had the power to open his right hand and drop the note. So he didn't.

The flame that engulfed the sickening note grew so large that it swallowed his hand too. The bright orange flame licked his face with its familiar heat but he didn't feel it. It was nothing compared to the raging heat that was inside of him.

They wouldn't have her.

The note was long decimated before he had kicked his horse into a run, pushing the beast to its limit.

The weight in his head lifted as he finally agreed to Sin's question. He practically shoved the weapons at her with all his mental might, somehow begging her to understand that he was on his way.

In was only in his desperation that he wondered…

Had he prepared her enough for this? Life and death were knocking on both of their doors…he could only hope that she chose the door that led to survival, to life, to him.

'_Fight!'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Whew this chapter is FINALLY over. It was such a pain and it took forever so I apologize if it seems sloppy lol. The last two chapters were a bit of a mess but it'll be back on track from here, I hope. The story is really set in stone from this point on so I hope you enjoy the writing, which, will get better now that I'm done with these two chappies. Thanks and R&R.

Kazink


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

**Hello people. This is chapter 14 that you'll be reading now hehe. In my head it's a really well planned out part of the story but I guess you guys'll have to judge that for yourselves. I hope I don't disappoint any of you with it but I'm sure you'll all at least be satisfied. Okay…um….read? (Smiles)**

* * *

It took almost a half hour of vigorous riding for Asch to reach the castle and thunder inside but it seemed that every second weighed down on him more than any year ever did.

He took the elaborate marble steps that lead up through the castle three at a time and didn't waste even a breath for a curse every time he rounded a corner and no one was there for him to question about Sins safety.

His long term instincts told him to hurry to the training room. That would be the most obvious place for Sin to be. She was always there and he hoped deeper than he had ever hoped before, that she'd be there this time too. She had to be.

The end of the hallway greeted him finally and leaning against it, his eyes downcast and his mouth contorted in a disturbed way, was Din.

The young man that resembled Guy looked up quickly when Asch approached, his face turning to relief but also to weariness.

Asch was about to open his mouth and ask about Sin but Guy was already pointing to the door to his right, his blue eyes telling the God-general everything he needed to know.

"She's in there, hurry." Din urged with a pained voice.

Asch clenched the handle in a death grip and ripped it open, not wasting a second before rushing through.

What greeted him was a mass of about 20 soldiers crowded tightly into the marble training room. They turned around in surprise at the sight of the God-general but to his outrage; they didn't shift when he tried to get by.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled at them but still they didn't let him pass. He put his hand on his sword.

"Asch you're certainly…back early…" the familiar voice that he now despised rang out across the room, "come closer…"

At this, the soldiers began to part slowly, some of them keeping their hands securely on their swords. He didn't understand what they were doing. They would dare try to attack him?

The angered God-general strode forward with narrowed eyes until he reached the edge of the semi-circle of guards. On the other side was the woman and slumping beside her, was Sin.

The girl was bleeding from numerous new wounds and her breath was coming out in haggard gasps. He tried to catch her gaze but it was like she was unable to look at him, her eyes finding only the floor.

"Just in time Asch, I was just telling the replica here how everything went exactly according to plan!" the woman said as she clapped her hands in an excited manner, like she was applauding him.

The God-general couldn't listen to what he was hearing. His guilt caused him to close his eyes and turn his head away. How would she ever forgive him for this? What types of things had this woman said to her while he was absent?

"What's the matter Asch?" The woman taunted playfully, "I know you're sad the game is all over but we'll celebrate later, I promise."

He raised his head and opened his eyes in anger. The soldiers nearby stepped back uncomfortably. He allowed his view to travel back to the defeated replica. Her head was raised just a bit now and she was looking back at him with cheerless, dull eyes, like they had been stripped of life. Worse than that was that they looked at him with disgust, with anger, with rejection!

"Sin-" he tried to say as he took a step forward but suddenly all the soldiers around him drew their swords from their sheaths.

The woman chuckled. "Ah ah ah, don't be stupid Asch unless you want her fate to come that much sooner…" she warned darkly and suddenly a soldier beside Sin lifted his hand and in his grasp was the fonon essence helmet.

But this one wasn't the same; it was black with red trim and strange markings on the front. He could only stop and stare at in disbelief. This whole time she had been planning things too, like improving the helmet so it wouldn't fail again and sending him away because she suspected he would betray her in the end.

He certainly would. His hand grasped firmly on his sword, if only he could…

"Asch…"

The God-general blinked and turned his head to the side, unconvinced that it was actually Sin that was calling to him. How could she still accept him after all that he had done? After how badly he had failed her?

Her orange orbs were watching him carefully, but he didn't miss the way the emotion of hope flicked across her face.

"How could you…" she asked him in a strained voice. He seized at his only chance for her to trust him again.

"Sin, I never-" he began to explain quickly but he could only stop in shock when the soldier slammed the new helmet down on her head, sealing her eyes away from him.

"No!" he roared, and his sword was in his hand in an instant. The soldiers all grasped their swords tighter and tensed.

"Stand down!" the God-general raged at them, his fury building so high he couldn't see straight. "Or I will cut you all to _pieces_!"

Some soldiers backed off, knowing that Asch never had to bluff his way through things. But still some of the braver ones came forward, feeling powerful in numbers.

Asch positioned his sword in a ready mode and took one last glance at the girl he needed so much, now writhing in what seemed like pain on the cold, stone floor. He didn't know how long she could last but he did know he couldn't take a single second for granted. He'd have to act _now._

He lunged at the nearest soldier and threw all his fury into his attacks, letting him get a taste of his own sickening betrayal.

The first man fell with only two strokes of the God-general's blade but he let his movement carry him into his next enemy and he slashed, deeply wounding the mans arm so that he gasped at the speed and then the pain and fell backward with a shout.

Just like that, two men were down and as he fought desperately to get across the crowd to Sin. He noticed that some of the soldiers were already injured, with deep gashes in different places. In the back of his mind he wondered how long she had been fighting and what had caused her to trip up.

The men he had once trained kept coming so Asch built up even more anger and rage and slaughtered anyone who got even a hair's width away from the tip of his sword. He never thought it would come to this, killing the people he had once fought alongside in war. But this was his choice, and they had chosen to turn on him. It was their mistake, he was only grateful that Din had enough sense to excuse himself from this situation.

Asch whirled around after a kill to protect his backside which he found soldiers steadily creeping up on.

Calling on the power of his fonons, he outstretched his hand toward them and they tried to scatter with a shout, knowing what was coming, but their frantic movements caused them to move bizarrely and it wasn't long before a shattering wave of freezing wind and energy turned them all to ice.

With a sense of dangerous satisfaction, he shot a look over his shoulder at the remaining soldiers who stood paralyzed with fear, no longer confident they could win.

He started towards the crowd again, his sword raised high and ready for the next strike.

It came down with a perfectly aimed sweep but without warning, it crashed into another blade. He turned quickly on the new defender but when his eyes swept over the small form and the night black hair, all his battle lust melted away and he was left with nothing.

'_No…'_

But for everything he had tried to do to prevent it, it had happened. Sin was wearing the helmet! She was attacking him. Him!

He shook his head in despair and backed away. This couldn't be happening, not like this!

"Stand down and I'll spare you" The brainwashed girl in front of him said, but he managed to wrench his eyes away from her and turn them to the real source of the voice, the treacherous woman who took Natalia's form.

The woman smiled evilly. "What a pity Asch, taking her was almost too easy. It's a shame I had to trade you for her though. Reconsider wont you?" she asked, pretending to be innocent.

Asch turned back to the replica in anguish. What if she was still in there, fighting and he was leaving her to be drained into a zombie? He clenched his eyes shut while his mind wracked the possible options.

Flashes from his dream entered his mind uncontrollably. The same thing he had seen in that world would happen here too if he didn't think of something. He remembered the peacefulness on her face after she had killed them all. He remembered the accuracy that her blades had struck and how defenseless he had been against them. Was this telling him to run? Or was this telling him to strike before she overpowered him?

But how could he strike her? His best friend and more? There was no way he could force himself to strike her down, what if she was still in there? What if he missed and caused her agonizing pain deep down while this zombie took it like a snowflake had hit it?

But if he killed her…she'd be free…but just in that instant, the chamber in which he had locked his secrets would disappear and he'd be alone again in this world. For how long, he didn't know.

That's when he decided. She had to be in there somewhere. He had implanted his deepest confessions into her, and to his guilt but also hope, had lined her with scars that she would never be able to erase no matter how deeply she was concealed in the darkness.

It was at this point that he realized he didn't need another chance to show her anything, he had already claimed her as his with his memories and with his trust. No one could take her away now, she was already taken.

'_I know you're in there…stop hiding!'_

His sword clanged noisily to the floor, the blood from his dead comrades spraying across the ground at his feet.

The God-general stretched his hands out wide on either side of him, taking on a defenseless pose in front of the girl.

"What a shame, but I knew it would come to this" both females said at the same time, casting an eerie echo across the room. "Ironic how things turn out."

Sin began to walk towards him, her blades dripping steadily with the blood of those she had injured beforehand. He looked back calmly into her concealed eyes. She was in there, he could feel her. He would trigger the pain from the scars he knew were there too.

Her swift but slow steps brought her to a position where her could have touched her if he had wanted to. She was so close and yet, still so very far away. Her twin blade drew back for the kill. If she wanted to injure him with those blades, her attack would have to hit him extremely hard. There was no doubt in his mind that it would.

Then she was slashing inward, going straight for the heart and Asch wanted to laugh. Did the woman really think that would hurt? He timed himself carefully in the split second he had and when the silver blades were just about to pierce his flesh, he whispered quietly to her…

"I thought you would protect me…"

The strike hit him –hard- but her blades had gone astray, connecting and fully piercing the flesh of his shoulder.

Asch did little more than wince from the blow. It certainly felt like she had pierced his heart. He was overwhelmed with a desperate kind of hope. She didn't just miss; she had thrown off the whole attack! Sin was in there, she had heard him!

But now she wasn't moving, and the concealed face was staring right at him. He stared right back defiantly and wondered if she was looking at him with a defiant expression too, from behind the helm.

Suddenly she flinched and the point of her blade buried itself deeper into his shoulder.

"Kill him!" the woman hissed at the replica, but still the blade refrained from pulling out and aiming towards his vital spots. Was Sin trying to anchor herself to him, in a way so she knew he wouldn't die? This was far from killing him.

"Since when do you ever listen?" he repeated the familiar words down to her, causing the girl to go completely stiff.

"Kill him now!" The woman roared once again and Asch felt the blade dig even deeper, causing his blood to run down her blade and slither through her fingers.

Then all of a sudden she was screaming, and wrenching her blades from his wound. The replica fell to her knees while she screamed, clutching at herself and the helmet just like the very first day she had worn it. Even through the screaming he was overjoyed.

"Sin!" he quickly called to her while bending down. His arms reached out, he longed to help her somehow, but the moment his fingers brushed her she threw her arms out and pushed him away. She was shaking horribly.

Asch was confused with her reaction. Was she not fully in control yet?

"I-I c-c-cant hear y-you…d-don't le-leave…" she sobbed through her tears and her hands were driving the points of her blades into the floor, like she was trying to hold herself back.

He moved closer uncertainly. Was she talking about him?

"I'm here…" he said quietly, but the replica broke down into a river of tears like she had not heard him. In the background, an uproar was starting.

"I c-cant see y-y-you…or h-hear you…" she sobbed while rocking herself back and forth, her arms wrapping around her knees.

The God-general clued into what was going on. She was only supposed to hear the woman's voice, so hearing his was confusing her.

"Concentrate. You just responded to me. I'm right here…you can hear me…"

This calmed her considerably but the uproar was becoming louder and louder every second. The woman was three forth's of the noise, shrieking: 'kill him, kill him' with every breath she could get out.

"Don't leave…" she whispered again and Asch realized that if he wanted to stay connected to her, he'd have to keep talking.

"I'm not going to leave, I'm here. Listen to me Sin…" he began but paused when she looked straight at him. He registered this quickly, she had responded to her name.

"You're wearing the fonon essence helmet, do you remember?"

She didn't respond right away, her blades scraping uncertainly across the floor.

He dismissed them quickly and grasped her hand. As much as he didn't want to pressure her, the soldiers were steadily moving in on him again.

She jerked at his touch but he held it firm. "It's me Sin; you're wearing the fonon essence helmet. _Focus." _he hissed desperately at her while placing her own hand on the helmet. He was going completely on instinct now, besides her name, he had no idea what triggered her memory and what caused her to flinch away from him.

Her fingers crept along the helmet suspiciously and she also brought her other hand up to it, like she didn't know why it was there.

"Do you understand?" Asch asked. Her hands clenched at the helmet again.

"What's your name?" came her reply. His eyes widened. There was no _way_ she could have lost her memory!

"Asch…" he replied in anguish but his emotions turned quickly from negative to positive when her head jerk and looked right at him.

Then her head tilted and her tone was almost suspicious, but it was her own voice, not an echo.

"And your favorite season?"

He let out a breath. "Winter."

That did it. No more was she the mindless puppet she was so close to becoming. The power that she had used against him before began to leak out and her fists glowed with a strange blue light. Then instead of turning on someone, or even him, she was punching the helm with her own fists. Each blow left a crater a bit bigger than her hand in the armor and Asch was sure if it hadn't been so tough, she would have knocked her self unconscious.

"I-made-a-promise!" she yelled out loud as she threw every punch into place.

After quite a few nasty punches, the helmet finally gave way with only slight protest and her fists stopped glowing. Then she reached up and wedged the helmet off her head.

Asch gazed finally upon the face that had stunned him from the very start. There she was, _his_ Sin. She had been there all along, waiting for someone to save her.

Her head turned slowly towards him as he lowered himself down to her level.

"Sin…" he whispered to her. Her eyes widened and then narrowed to almost slits. He pulled back in confusion.

She was glaring at him.

But that was the last thing she got to do before she shuddered oddly and fell forward, slipping into unconsciousness.

He heard the padded steps of the soldiers behind him again, so he thought on his feet and grabbed what he rightfully owned, taking the young girl in his arms.

"That's it!" shrieked the woman, "No mercy, kill them _both_!"

Asch turned his back to the window and watched as a semi-circle of soldiers closed all around him. He wanted to reason with them but he knew, deep down, that there was some sort of reason they weren't listening to what he ordered. And that reason was probably that they knew whoever killed him would get his position of power.

"Next time you see us," he began coldly, "will be the last time you see anything."

And then his burst of momentum carried him through the window-back first to shield the girl in his arms from the shards of glass- and pulled him downward. He landed expectantly on the balcony that was just below and hurried into the room it led to because he knew the guards would throw their weapons down at him if he stayed in the open.

Just as he suspected, the moment he cleared the balcony, a rain of swords fell down from above, the soldiers shouting at each other for missing.

Asch cleared the room with only a few strides and pulled open the door, being careful not to jerk Sin too much in his haste.

The hallway was completely empty and quiet. If he listened carefully, he could hear the shouting of the soldiers on the floor above. That was odd, why weren't they thundering down the stairs in pursuit?

Wasting no time wondering, he hurried down the hallway towards the door that led to the stables. Just as he was hastening down the stairs, movement off to the side caught his attention. He whirled, expecting it to be a soldier, but instead he was faced with Din again, the blond twirling a ring of keys innocently around his finger.

"You're really set on this aren't you?" the blond asked with a soft smile, but it wasn't a judging smile.

Asch pressed his lips together. He didn't have time to waste.

"My reason for being here…I'm going to take it with me…" he stated while gripping Sin tighter.

Din nodded acceptingly. "So I guess this is goodbye then?"

Asch nodded slightly. The Guy look alike came forward and reached out his hand. Asch stared at it for a moment until the blond piped in.

"You shake it" he hinted with a sarcastic smile.

Asch smirked at his friend while extending his own hand.

They clasped in a firm handshake and Din spoke up again.

"Hey stay out of trouble okay? That's a message for her." He said with a grin.

The God-general nodded and withdrew his hand before turning around. He cast one more hasty look over his shoulder to check for the enemy but what he got was the sound of Din jingling the keys he had in his hand.

"Don't worry; I'll give you a head start."

Asch looked once more at him too, incredulously. He locked the door! No wonder they weren't being followed.

He just shook his head and rushed away. "Thanks."

When he reached the stables for the third time that day, he found Din's grey horse all prepared and secure for him to ride. Asch just shook his head in wonder as he climbed up. It was a miracle Din hadn't accidentally locked _him_ in there with the soldiers should he have chosen to escape through the door, and now he finds just what he needs perfectly prepared.

'_I owe you one…'_

Pulling Sin close to him, he kicked the steed into a full blown gallop. He had already decided where their destination would be. She would be happy there.

'_Grand Chokmah…' _he thought, reverting back to the old name he used to use for the similar city.

They road all the rest of that day and he made sure to ride well into the night too, to put as much distance between him and the party that would be on his trail as he possibly could.

Sin didn't stir in his arms at all and the next morning he kept checking her pulse and breathing rate every five minutes. It was no good, she wasn't getting better and her pulse was slowing down to the point where he could barely feel it and he had to stop the horse in order to check.

Anguish swept over him every time she slumped forward and he had to pull her back up. It was like she was almost lifeless. He would need a doctor right away when he got to the city.

When finally the brilliant city of water rose up in the distance, Asch kicked the horse into a desperate run, coming to the gates only a few minutes later. Guards peered down at them with interest.

"General Asch, is that you?" one called.

"Yeah, hurry, open the gates. I don't have time!" he shouted but to his disbelief, the guard shook his head and denied him entry.

"I'm sorry Sir, we can't let you in. Received a message saying you betrayed your city?" he asked rather than stated.

'_How did they get that message here so fast?'_

"It's a matter of perspective!" Asch shouted, "I don't have time for this!"

"I'm sor-" he began but Asch had had enough and before the guard could even finish his next polite rejection, the God-general had called upon the fifth fonon, and with an alarming 'boom', blown the great gates open wide.

The guard stared at him in horror but Asch was quickly into the city and out of site before the man could even register what happened.

Asch headed straight for the palace, figuring he could explain himself while Sin was attended to.

He just hoped that when he finally got inside, they saw someone _worth_ attending to.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He paced uncomfortably outside of the room that Sin was being treated in. It had taken a fair amount of convincing on his part to the emperor to let him in but it seemed that his sincere tone and modesty had shown the emperor that he meant no harm.

What had really struck home though and earned him the true ticket into the palace was when he said he'd do anything in exchange for Sin's care. He had been given a skeptical look at first, regarding Sin, but only a moment later he was ushered through the door and Sin was in good hands. He had a meeting with the emperor in a few minutes though. It was crazy to wonder what the emperor wanted to talk about. He was called a traitor, then he came here and blown up the gates.

Just as he let out an exhausted sigh, the doctor came out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him. The look on his face was not pleasant though. Asch questioned him with narrowed eyes.

"Her condition is nowhere near stable, and hardly acceptable." The doctor confessed while shaking his head. "When I said _tell me about her_, I meant everything that could or has affected her."

Asch remained silent, unsure of letting it slip that she was a replica in case that wasn't the point the doctor was getting at. But deep down, he knew it was.

"This girl is a replica. You know that don't you?"

The red head looked away and nodded, avoiding the doctors probing gaze. The man just shook his head sadly again.

"Replica's are normally genetically, physically and mentally less….able…to adapt to changes. I've heard of a thing called the fonon essence helmet, and I've read about its effects…" the doctor stated seriously, not letting the God-general escape his gaze this time.

"But the affect this helmet seemed to have on her is far graver than any other I've ever seen before…"

Asch listened intently, trying to find anything in the man's statements that might indicate that she'd be alright. Nothing came to him so far though.

The old doctor sat down on a bench and leaned against the polished wall.

"The girls mind is clouded with confusion. She barely stirred when I spoke her name and just by the look on her face and the way she holds herself. She needs stability from now on, no questions about that and…." He trailed off quietly.

Asch was impressed with this mans intellect of replicas and of the helmet. He wanted to question him further, but he knew what was coming next would be far more important.

The doctor finally turned and looked right at him. Asch stared back expectantly.

"This girl's mind is a total mess, torn, and completely indecisive. Literally, she is killing herself from the inside out." He stated and succeeded in making Asch flinch.

"At this stage, she has no idea what to believe or who to trust. Getting the helmet off is one thing. Fixing the over all damage is a completely different matter. In some ways, keeping it on would have been more beneficial…"

"Can we fix it?" Asch snapped impatiently, there was no way he was going to put that thing back on her.

"Like I said before, she needs stability, but I didn't just mean physically…I meant mentally and emotionally too. Unfortunately, she is incapable of calming herself down or thinking straight, and that's where you come in…" the doctor stated but his face still didn't show Asch the hope he wanted.

"You know of the mark?"

Asch drew back on his heels in surprise; of course he knew of it and it wasn't something that was taken lightly.

"I know of it" the God-general said with even narrower eyes. The old man didn't even look like he wanted to continue, like he was afraid.

Regardless, he managed to get words out. "The mark placed on someone is somewhat of a control method, used on….peasants and slaves and such."

Asch nodded quickly. "Yeah I know all that, but why is it important right now?"

"Depending on who gives the mark to whom, the affects can be calming or drive someone mad…in this case we are aiming for the calming affect, emitted by your fonons."

The light clicked on finally in Asch's head and for the first time in a long time, he thought this man was playing a crude joke on him. He couldn't take the old man seriously, or he didn't want to. He pressed his fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes to calm himself.

"Let me get this straight…" he began, "you want _me_, to put the mark on _her_?!" His voice rose uncontrollably. He couldn't help it, the thought should have angered him but what he couldn't help but get was confused excitement.

Marking someone was claiming them as your own, and connecting the two people-master and servant- in a bond. Asch understood that this was specifically for Sin's own well-being, since she would have his fonons to stabilize her own erratic ones. But what happened when she finally got better and the mark still remained? What would she say to him about it? It was proof that he was her superior, could she stand that? The tempting darkness in his stomach churned horribly. He knew taking her as his own should have made him feel guilty because she didn't have a say in the matter, but deep down, of course he wanted it. And it was for her sake too….he wasn't about to live without her.

Sensing that this was causing the crimson haired man pain, the doctor spoke up.

"If there is some sort of problem, why not let me place a mark on her?" he suggested, making Asch's expression look like a brick was talking to him, but the old man continued, "I know how the mark works and my healing abilities would do wonders for the girl. She would be able to stay in the city peacefully under my authority."

Asch shook his head but actually cracked a tiny smile. That was a funny thought; Sin listening to a poor old man. She'd probably put the guy on his deathbed a few years early. He found a polite way to refuse the doctor though.

"If stability is what she needs most, than being permanently attached to someone she isn't familiar with isn't a good start." He replied and the doctor nodded in agreement while standing up. "Yes, that would definitely confuse her."

Walking over to the door and opening it a crack, the doctor then turned to him.

"The sooner the better" said the doctor quietly. Asch mentally prepared himself.

The room was quite dark, the only light coming in from the large window on the other side of the room. It was later in the day and the deep grey sky was beginning to fade to a deeper shade. Long drapes swooped down from the window in pale blue waves and swept across the smooth, grayish-white floor. The bed had white silk coverings on it and was large, making Sin barely look like she was curled up in it at all.

Asch went steadily closer to the girl, uncertain whether he should feel relieved that they had found a solution to her state or guilty for partially wanting it.

"Now, I'm afraid her condition is more serious than others. I'll state the expectations now so there aren't any surprises later on." Asch nodded.

"Firstly, once this goes on, it can never come off."

Asch was already startled. Normally a mark could be removed if the master wished it. But suddenly it clicked for him that Sin didn't need the mark because she was a slave, she needed it because it would keep her healthy and focused.

"Can't we just remove it once she gets better?" he began to ask but the man was already shaking his head.

"The fonons from your mark will calm her and allow her to find herself. This doesn't work well with unfamiliar people and _no_ mark it like having no one. She'll revert back to this exact stage. You could say that your fonons are like a net that keep the fish inside, because they like the feeling of security. Her memories and experiences will be stored safely with someone she can trust. It's all very simple on the outside, but complicated inside."

The God-general took it all in acceptingly. That wasn't a drawback and it hardly affected his decision to put the mark on her. But what if she refused it when she found out? What if she was disgusted with the idea of being with him _forever_? And that glare she had given him before she went unconscious…what did that mean?

"Secondly, I'm sure you know that the mark can change depending on who she…belongs to. If another person was to mark her, and yours disappeared…"

There was a warning tone in the man's voice but Asch ignored it. Nothing like that was going to happen without him noticing. He felt he was capable of protecting her from being stolen. She was capable too.

"She'd probably go crazy…"

"Anything else?" the God-general asked. The man shook his head.

"I'll let you know if anything comes up."

And with that, the man gave one last gentle look and left the room, leaving Asch alone with his thoughts and his task.

He moved closer to Sin and looked down at her. God she looked awful. Her face was an unhealthy shade of chalk white, like she was made of stone and there was a burning shade of red lining her eyes, which were clenched shut as if in a nightmare. Her body was curled into itself defensively, making her look totally defeated and helpless.

Asch was disgusted with himself for being eager. But he knew part of the reason was because he wanted her to get better soon. Not being able to talk to her was killing him. Without this connection, he felt alone.

Taking a deep breath, he sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. One step at a time he tried to tell himself calmly. He thought about the effects of the mark and hoped that having a bit of him self with her would not change the way she was. He even hoped it wouldn't calm her personality down. Sin wasn't Sin unless she was…playful? Was that the word? He just wanted her to grow up on her own time. But more than anything, he wanted to be there to see it, not guide it.

'_I'm so sorry…'_ he thought as he reached his hand out towards her, finally prepared to do the deed. Literally he felt shocked with himself, he never thought he would ever have to do this, let alone to the person he cared for most.

His hand rested at the base of her neck gently but not even causing her to stir. Her skin was cold as ice.

With one last grimace, he pressed his lips together like he used to do and sent energy to his hand, warming it in the process for her benefit. Concentrating the power at the palm of his hand, he felt the energy leave slowly and felt a small sort of struggle underneath before it all disappeared and the task was done.

He pulled his hand away slowly because he was afraid to look at what was underneath it. But as soon as his hand shifted, he saw his mark. It was a twisting and swirling design stained against her skin in black. Along its edges was a tint of red.

He stared at it curiously for a moment. The mark was a reflection of the soul. Everyone's was different, and this symbolized him.

Immediately he noticed her breathing rate heighten, her chest rising at a normal pace now. Her face slowly changed from pained to exhaustion and for that he couldn't complain.

Finally he felt at peace. For once he knew exactly what he was doing when he grabbed the edge of the blanket and brought it closer to her, tucking it around her neck so she'd be warm. Then with one final glance, he exited the room. There was nothing he could do now but wait and see.

He had a meeting with the emperor. Any cost for their stay would be paid gladly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sin's P.o.v

The light of the shimmering morning pulled her from her coasting sleep, casting pale light across the bedroom. An unfamiliar bedroom though. She'd never seen this room before, or never noticed it.

Her eyes were a little blurry but even when she turned over and looked out the window, she could tell the landscaped was not familiar. Normally she would see flat lands and trees, a town in the distance. But from here she saw a city, with many waterfalls of crystal clear liquid and perfect roads swept clean of dirt, making them seem like they had life of their own.

Her head pounded uncomfortably but she ignored it and pushed herself into a sitting position, the blanket that was tucked close to her falling away and folding itself in front of her.

The room was empty except for her.

'_Where am I? Where is Asch...'_

It was then that it hit her that Asch should be that last person she wanted. It was a flood of memories that seeped into her head all at once but they all led to the same thing.

Asch had left her to die- for her soul to be drained. The woman's voice cooed convincingly in her head but she couldn't shake it away.

'_He did it all for me you know. Don't you wonder why he pushed you so hard? Just look at you, a total wreck, just like I asked him to make you!'_

'_He doesn't care for you, stupid replica. He gave you to me.' _

'_He only trained you so you could serve me in the end. You thought you had a future? A chance? It really is a laughing matter!'_

'_It was all a lie. He couldn't wait to get away from you!"_

"Ugh!" she screamed into her hands with despair. The only person she had ever decided to trust and just like that, the story was flipped, he was the enemy!

Had it all be a play? A scam? All those things he said, all his comforting actions…all to gain her trust?

'_No…how could you…'_ she cried through a shaky mind. '_You wanted to hand me over the whole time…I'm such a fool…'_

Shivering tears of anger trembled at the edges of her eyes. How could she not have seen it? She should have known that he was too good to be true. But even in her rage…she couldn't help but want to see him. He was the only person-faking or not- that she had ever truly cared for. Now she wished she could see him and question him…and get an answer. But how would that mean anything now? He misguided her once…he could do it again!

The turning of the door knob caught her attention and she stiffened in her bed. There still wasn't the slightest clue in her head where she was.

The betrayer himself walked into the room, his glowing red hair waving behind him. By instinct now, their gazes met. The room went ice cold and dead silent.

Sin wasn't sure what her expression was but she knew the anger was getting the better of her. On top of the blanket, her fists clenched.

Asch said nothing but continued to watch her from across the room, his gaze was grimly concerned-but Sin had learned- that concerned look was an act, he didn't care! Now her eyes were narrowing.

"You…" she accused with a hissing snarl, her hand landing on the nearest object she planned on throwing at him.

Unfortunately the closest thing was a pillow, but regardless, she whipped at him.

To her meek surprise, he didn't move out of the way of the incoming projectile, not even raising his hand to grab it. The pillow pummeled him in the chest and then fell simply to the ground.

The silence rolled over them again, the only sound was Sin's heavy breathing.

With a small sigh, Asch reached down and grasped the pillow and began striding over to the bed to replace it. Sin ripped the blankets off her when she saw this and scrambled away to the other side.

"Get away from me!" the replica yelled.

Asch seemed to ignore her shouting and replaced the pillow gently. Then he straightened and turned his green gaze back to her. Sin glared back with an unhealthy level of anger.

He spoke first. It was evident he had no intention of leaving. "Are you feeling better?" he asked in an odd tone, like such questions were new to him.

"Why? Should I be!?" she cried. He nodded very slowly.

"Liar! Traitor! I trusted you!" the young girl yelled, now grasping at her hair, "And it was all a lie- a _sham_! Counting on you was the biggest mistake I ever made!"

She hoped her words cut him deep, she wanted him to regret everything, to wish he could take it all back…just like she…wished she never knew he had been deceiving her.

"I-I…hate you…" Sin lied through a whisper. Her eyes slammed shut so she didn't have to look at him. Why did the darkness have to be so beautiful? She wanted to hate him. She wanted to love him. She wanted to cry. She wanted him to hold her and say something that turned the story back around, so she could hold him too.

Her throat closed uncomfortably with her own words, wishing she could believe them. Angered orange eyes traveled upward, to see if he had heard her. His expression told her that he definitely had.

Then quicker then she thought he'd be able to react, his feet were striding over to her, around the bed. She tried to get away quickly and climb back over the large bed, but her haste made her clumsy and he was around the frame before she had even climbed up halfway.

Sin whipped herself around, realizing the last thing she needed was to be exposed to threat by having her back to him. Her feet were still on the floor, but she leaned backward over the bed as he moved closer.

His hands placed themselves on either side of her on the bed but she found her own glaring expression intertwined with his, rather than his hands. His expression was angered now too, clearly telling her that being gentle was never his favorite way and she had just crossed the line.

"Let me tell you that the whole thing _wasn't _an act, not by a long shot!" he snarled at her, "and if I didn't care, I never would have come back to get you. But now I'm wondering what you're so angry at. Did you like the helmet, did it make you feel _whole_?" His tone was viciously sarcastic.

Sin drew even farther back from him, actually becoming distracted by the intensity in his eyes.

"Are you mad I forced you to take it off? That I pulled you away from the closest thing to being real!?" He was shouting so loud now that Sin began to question how much was fake and how much was just misunderstood.

"You gave up on me! You left me to that woman!"

"You gave in! I didn't know she was planning it so soon! I would have stopped it!"

Sin argued back, his reasons opposing her own. "Didn't know or didn't care! Ignorance of what happened doesn't excuse you from the truth! You're a liar!"

She didn't see it during the argument but Asch's hand had angrily taken a fistful of the blanket beside her.

"Yeah well you know what…" he leaned closer, "this whole argument wouldn't be going on right now if I hadn't come back to get you! I'm sure you would have been happier though!"

Her eyes tore away from his but she continued to yell. "Fine, take me back then! Let's put that helmet back on me and save both of us the burden of all your lies! I wish I never had met you! I hate you!"

His hands pulled themselves from the sheet and grasped her upper arms instead, causing her to shout and struggle, but no tears welled up. Was this all a mistake? Had she pulled a huge monster of a problem from the abyss where it belonged? He said he came back for her…and they certainly seemed to be in an unknown area. Had he talked her into taking the helmet off, and then fled? It was all a dark blank. Who was the mistake here?

He leaned closer than he ever had, making her go completely still. His eyes were wavering with a promise of complete destruction. She carefully moved her own eyes away.

"I dare you to say that again" he said in a low voice. She opened her mouth to repeat the words but he cut her off, "look me in the eye and say it!"

Her head turned towards him deceivingly secure in the words she thought she'd be able to say again but when her gaze flicked over to his, the untruthful words wouldn't come out. So she brought forth her lying tongue.

"I hate you…"

His gaze bore into her uncomfortably but she thought it odd that he didn't pull away or show at least a sliver of hurt. Surprising her, the edge of his mouth twitched into a smirk.

"What!" she snarled at him, but right after the question she clamped her mouth shut. Asking would imply that she cared about what he was thinking.

He pulled her close and she didn't even struggle. Her heart was pounding in the familiar longing she thought would have been shot down after what he did. But regardless, it stirred quietly in her veins.

Finally he spoke.

"You're lying."

Sin tried to withdraw herself from his unbreakable grasp, there was no way he could see through her! Why couldn't she do that!?

"You wish it was a lie…" she sneered.

"I don't have to wish. It is."

"Ah! Stop it!" Came her reply, but her voice just sounded like they were fighting over some silly thing like they had done before.

His hands didn't let go of her, but they did loosen a bit. She pondered tearing away and making a dash for the door. It was odd though, her anger was melting away somehow, like the argument had thrown water over the while problem and shocked her back into realizing that she was still in love with him. And she was safe wasn't she? A lot of the story didn't fall into place. But his side of it did. Her eye twitched at the situation again. She still needed him.

He let go of her finally but didn't move far enough away for her to stand up, so her only option was to sit on the bed. She knew her expression was saddened now, not angered. How would she be able to trust him again? This could all very well be a smaller piece of a bigger act.

Clasping her hands in front of her, she lowered her head.

'_What do I do?_'

All of a sudden Asch was kneeling at her feet and staring into her eyes. She blinked back at him with a sigh. It was impossible to keep the anger going. Who was she to say he had messed up? Maybe…

"Sin…tell me what she said to you…let me explain."

The girl shook her head slowly. Maybe they could have a reasonable conversation if she could believe what he said. His words were on a very breakable thread right now though. Wait…but there still _was_ a thread- it should have been cut by now. She realized hope was what was keeping it together.

"It wouldn't change anything…I can't tell if you're lying…like you can…"

Why was she being so honest? He didn't deserve it…at least she didn't think so. She didn't continue talking. There was nothing left to say, nothing that would mean anything to him anyways.

"Remember when I told you that too much faith led to disappointment?" he asked quietly from his lowered position. She tried to come off looking like he was angering her, but his tone made her feel, ironically, safe. She breathed out and nodded carefully down to him.

"This is what I was talking about…"

"So you knew this would happen…" she almost snapped. He lowered his head too.

"I was hoping I could reason with her-talk her out of it- and it seemed I had. She told me I could-" he paused suddenly, his eyes clouding over before continuing, "she said that I could continue to train you…"

Sin couldn't believe it. That instant his eyes had clouded over…she could tell-just like that- that he was rearranging his words quickly. He was leaving something out! Was it really that easy to tell if someone was lying? All she had to do was pay attention! Even his brick wall had cracks!

"You…" she began in amazement, "You're _lying_…"

Asch raised his head incredulously, his crimson hair falling away from his face. She drilled his expression into her head. He was so surprised. Her gaze searched his frantically in that moment, taking in everything he was hiding, but still finding nothing. Darn…it seems like he had…other defenses. She had only gotten past the first wall.

"What makes you say that…" he asked grimly while standing up. It was amazing, she could see right through this too! He was avoiding telling her everything! Maybe his side of the story wasn't as innocent at it sounded!

"Well…" she began softly while flopping onto her side and pulling her knees in close, "If you don't tell me what you were leaving out…I guess we're done…there is no point in continuing…"

His expression went cold as he turned on his heel and walked to the window. Sin was discouraged that she couldn't see his face because she sensed he was about to answer, but she wasn't about to get up and shove her face right to his just to see if he was sincere. Trusting him was just too easy for her. She heard him take in a breath as he stared out the window.

"She told me I could…keep you…" he said, sounding like he was confessing some dark secret. Sin got up with a questioning expression and walked closer.

"Keep me?" she asked tentatively to his back. He nodded towards the window.

"Is that what you wanted? You left so fast…I thought you were in a hurry to get rid of me or something…"

Asch turned around and looked down at her. "Did she tell you that?" he practically snarled.

Sin pinched her orange eyes shut. "It was implied…"

Silence moved back and forth between them for a minute. She wondered if he wasn't answering because it was true and he really didn't want to keep her.

"I left so fast because the sooner I got back…the sooner I could continue with my life."

Sin nodded, accepting the answer simply, thinking he just meant living in the castle and getting back to his daily things. She had no idea what he was actually implying until a moment later when he caught her gaze and she tilted her head. Then he stepped forward and slipped his arms around her.

Sin flinched at the unexpected contact and found a sudden dilemma pushed into her head. It was so comforting to just be alone with him. It was when other people pushed their noses in that things got complicated. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think as the seconds ticked by. Would he be laughing inside if she gave in and trusted him again? Maybe the next time the helmet came near her…she wouldn't even struggle.

He began to let go of her but she stopped him by placing her head on his chest and closing her eyes. She grasped him with her hands too.

"Wait…" she said quietly. His strong arms wrapped around her again, instantly.

Sin listened carefully, even subduing her own breathing so it was clearer. She decided that this action wasn't one to comfort her self, though it did that passively, but to listen carefully to his heartbeat. She wondered if he even realized this.

His heart was steady and had a strong beat. Her eyebrows knitted together as she tried to decipher its meaning. Did calm mean he hadn't been lying or that the hug didn't mean anything? If it had been erratic, she would have assumed he was lying. Or she also could have assumed that being close to her affected him somehow. This was a stupid plan, there were too many possibilities.

Just then he was whispering close to her ear. "Hear anything?" he asked grimly, like this was a doctor's appointment. Her face prickled in embarrassment, realizing she had been caught.

With a scowl, she pushed her self away from him and closed her eyes.

"Cant you give me a little bit of lee-way? I have no idea what to think…"

"What is there to think about?"

She looked at him like he had just set himself on fire. "Like about…if staying with you is the_ safest_ option…I don't know how you feel…"

Asch's gaze hardened a bit. He looked evasively over her head. That was cheating.

"Actually…that's not for you to decide anymore…"

Sin stiffened in front of him. "Don't you dare tell me I'm still under the command of that witch" she snarled, "the only reason I stayed there was because it was the only place that was close to a home…and for-" she stopped herself before she could go any further. The last words spoke for themselves. Asch knew this.

"No…neither of us is going back there-ever."

Sin relaxed. Not even realizing that she was letting him decide for her.

"I have something to tell you… or rather…show you…" The crimson haired God-general told her carefully. She stepped back with a suspicious expression on her face. He just shook his head like he wasn't prepared either.

"Take a deep breath."

Her eyes narrowed but she did no such action.

He came forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, almost making her shiver. Then he spun her around and pushed her towards a full length mirror situated against the wall in front of the bed.

They stopped in front of it, his hands still on her shoulders. Disturbed, her mouth twisted when she saw herself in the reflective glass. If her appearance was what he wanted to show her, he wasn't getting a thank you. She looked like she had been sleeping for a few months; eyes lined in red and skin a pasty white, not healthy at all. Her hair was tangled but still relatively straight.

"Is there something specific?" she wondered with a wince at herself.

Just then his left hand lifted off her shoulder and tugged the collar of the hoari down, exposing her collarbone and pale shoulder. Her face prickled uncomfortably and a noticeable pink spread across her cheeks, and it was noticeable because she could see it on her own face. What was Asch doing? Her eyes stayed safely on the floor until he spoke.

"Look…" he commanded. She brought her eyes up from then floor like a kid did when a game of hide and seek began.

Sin examined herself a first, not seeing much more than she already had but something at the base of her neck made her look again. It was only a black smudge in the mirror though. She brought her hand up and felt for it. Its contours felt smooth to the touch but still gave her no answers. She glanced at Asch over her shoulder to make sure this was what she was supposed to be noticing. He nodded and removed his hands. She went closer to the mirror and placed her own hands on the wooden frame.

It was a complex design totally engraved into her skin. She didn't know what to think. It was some sort of marking. First of all, what was it? Why was it there? How long? Did it come off? Her childish face contorted in confusion before she turned around and stared at Asch with the same expression.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"It's a mark…"

"How'd I get it?"

At this, he was reluctant to respond. She repeated the question while going closer to him.

"Asch, how did I get this?"

He caved. "I gave it to you."

Sin stopped walking, suddenly remembering the bartender telling her about what marks did. A method of control… and Asch had given this to her?

"You…" she gasped "Why?"

"You were dying while you were unconscious. There was no way you would recover unless I did it. I didn't want to…" he trailed off unsteadily.

Sin placed her hand over it and turned that shoulder away, like he had harmed her.

"I was fine. What was wrong with me?" she asked like it was a test. He stepped closer but she stepped backward, only wanting an answer.

He remained still. "The helmet confused your mind. The mark simply stabilizes your thoughts and emotions. It won't change you if you stay connected to me."

Sin was desperate to get her thoughts out before her heavy breathing got the better of her.

"So you're telling me…that I was messed up and this keeps me _sane_? That seems a bit of a coincidence considering the fact that I feel fine right now…it just sounds like an excuse…"

"The only reason you're awake is because I chose the lesser of two evils and gave it to you. I'm not making this up!" Asch snapped, his green eyes lashing at her.

Sin placed her hands over her eyes, feeling the tears begin to well up. She wished there was only one problem at a time! This was out of control! What was she supposed to do? This could be used to control her every action! It totally decimated the thought of freedom!

"I'm scared…I-I'm scared of it Asch…" the young replica confessed through her hands.

Abruptly, she was lifted off the ground and found herself cradled close to Asch's chest. She curled into him, feeling oddly closer than ever before. The previous argument was over finally, but who to blame for this problem was difficult to decide. She didn't want to blame Asch anymore.

"What should I do?" she whispered under his chin.

"Do nothing. Ignore it. It is my burden to carry, knowing I reduced you to the state of needing it."

Sin listened quietly to his words. It was an apology without saying it straightforward. This was good enough.

"You…you wont use it will you? To m-make me…" she asked finally, letting her real fears slip through her lips.

He lifted her higher, so her head was above his own. His eyes turned perfectly sincere and determined as he looked up at her.

"I promise I will _never_ use it."

Relief flooded her and she found herself believing him.

Sin let the old grin back on to her face for the first time since she had woken up. Then she let her arms slide around his neck in the most comforting gesture she could manage, letting him know that she wasn't angry about the mark. So long as he kept his promise. He lowered her again, while carrying her bridal style.

His smirk and her grin matched perfectly. Both on opposite sides of the smile category. Sin continued to grin, finally at peace, even in the silence. Questions rolled into her mind now though. She was back on track.

"So is this where we're staying?"

"Yeah."

"She's not here is she?"

"Doubt she'll ever find us…"

"Are we allowed to stay here?"

"At the cost of one small price."

"What is it?"

He smirked and shook his head. "I'll tell you later." He was walking slowly over to the bed now.

"Do they know I'm a replica?" she asked while tilting her head. He dumped her playfully on her bed, widening her grin.

His tone stayed calm. "There is a good chance they do."

Sin's face fell a little. But at least they were able to stay for now. She didn't pester him about the cost though. He said he'd tell her later.

Sin was about to speak again but his hand closed over her mouth the moment it opened. Then suddenly he was pushing her down firmly but gently, making her head land on the pillow she had earlier thrown at him. Her grin came back underneath his hand and turned sheepish. He always turned one thing into something else.

His hand pulled away as he spoke. "You look tired, we'll talk some more later."

She watched him peacefully as he reached for the blanket at her feet and pulled it up and over her, making her feel even more like a child and regrettably spoiled. But if he did it and not her, that was a few seconds longer that he remained in her sight, by her side.

Her eyes trailed him as he moved away towards the door. A terrible fright jumped in her stomach for every step he took away. It was already too soon for him to leave, she had just gotten him back at long last.

'_Stay…'_

With her bare feet, she kicked the blankets off of her self a sat up defiantly. Asch had seen the action over his shoulder and turned around with a stern expression on his face. It was obvious he wanted her to sleep, he disapproved.

"What are you doing?" he asked while he strode back over to her bedside. His pale and handsome face was grimly amused. Maybe she was somewhat entertaining in her own weird way.

All thought in Sin's head was shot as she reached up desperately, her eyes wide, and folded her arms around his neck. Then with her strength, not weight, she pulled him down onto the bed with her. She watched as his scarlet hair waved down gently after him and was tempted to stroke it but refrained, uncertain. She turned her blinding eyes to his face and waited patiently for the scold to come, passing the seconds by studying his emerald spheres.

No scold came from the action though and Sin found herself wondering where the line in the sand was. It was so hard to tell when she went too far. Maybe he was the type of person who stayed quiet and just suffered through it. Maybe sooner or later he would snap and tell her when she took it too far. Maybe that would be good, because then she could get as close to the line as possible without crossing it.

A truly tired grin split across her face right in front of him. That plan was genius and evil, too bad she knew she wasn't bold enough to go through with it. When he got angry, everyone got scared and she was no exception. His eyes were studying her in return now.

"You need _sleep_." He said, his eyes demanding but his tone amazed.

His embrace circled her waist securely and she didn't know why she always shivered. It was probably the thought of him not hugging back that scared her more, or leaving.

Unpredictably, his crushing hold pulled her right to him so that she was pressed close to his chest, barely able to move. Sin nestled even closer and tucked her head under his chin, her bangs brushing against his pastel white neck. Within herself, she tried to remain stoic and accept the fact that they were only this close because they were all each other had at this point. However it was a hassle, trying to shake off the fact that he didn't need her like she needed him. He had never voiced that he actually _needed_ her.

"You need sleep too…" she said very quietly so that it only seemed like one long breath.

Her eyes closed involuntarily now and she let out one final sigh, feeling Asch jostle her a bit and thinking he was getting up to leave.

If only she had stayed awake a few more seconds, she would have felt the love-struck general press his lips gently to her neck.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well hope you enjoyed this very long chapter. I had a good time writing it. A new major but personal problem will be introduced next chapter. I'm stepping away from the whole problem with the helmet for now but there will definitely be a new problem to take its place. Thanks. R&R.**

**_Kazink_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hello people, thanks for reading until chapter 15. From here on out, it's going to be very problematic for a while but I'll try to keep it on track (smiles). Have fun reading.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sin sat restlessly on her marble window sill, the glass doors pulled wide open and creaking back and forth as the chilling autumn wind rushed hastily into her room.

She pushed her bangs out of her eyes as she stared impatiently out the window. Her hair blew around her freely as she waited for Asch to return to her room. The doctor had forbidden her to leave her room until she was better. But still her fever refused to break and she found herself heating up uncomfortably in her bed. The only thing that made her feel better was to sit in the comfort of the cool wind.

It had been almost 3 hour since she had woken up and she was bored beyond reason. Since she wasn't allowed out of her room, there was nothing to pass the time. So she found herself unfairly waiting for Asch, instead of routinely going to search for him.

Waterfalls roared peacefully outside of her window. From all her spare time, she had decided that they would be the first place she visited when she left her room.

Hearing the door begin to creak open with its customary protests, Sin's eyes lit up and she turned her head to watch whoever it was walk in. To her delight, it was the person she had been waiting for, Asch.

"Finally" the young replica said loud enough for him to hear. He paused when he saw her on the window sill.

"You shouldn't be doing that…" the God-general told her sternly, "You aren't going to get better with a draft purposely in your face…"

Sin laughed and stepped off the window sill. "Sorry, it…uh…makes me feel better."

That was when she noticed that he wasn't totally alone; another figure had followed him quietly in. Sin stepped to the side and looked around him, her eyes falling curiously on a female figure.

The other girl seemed to notice Sin's probing gaze and walked out from behind Asch swiftly. Sin's head tilted at her. Who was she?

The girl was a bit taller than average height with pretty auburn curls that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were a chestnut brown and liquid-like, making her come off looking like she was going to burst out crying at any moment. It was a cute effect and Sin assumed she was good at doing the puppy-eyed impression. Regardless of this trait though, she had a mature face and she was beautiful. She could have been eighteen or nineteen.

"Hi there Sin" the other female said with a tone that was just a_ bit_ too cheerful. Sin tilted her head the other way in reaction, forgetting that it was polite to respond.

Asch broke in as the girls stared each other down. "This is Dailiin, _Sin_." He said, putting direct emphasis on the replica.

Sin snapped back into her self and nodded. "Hello Dailiin."

The other girl nodded but soon her polite smile gave away to a full of fun smile.

"Wow the doctor was right, you really are tiny!"

Sin scowled openly, making the girl laugh. She wasn't bothered too much from the comment though, at least it didn't have anything to do with being a replica. This girl was alright it seemed.

"Master Asch is right about the window though, we don't want your condition to get any worse right?"

Sin hesitated just a second before nodding politely in agreement. The girl walked over and closed the window doors, trying to be helpful. The moment the curtains edges drifted to the floor and were still, Sin winced inside. It already felt stuffed up.

The girl turned to her happily. She grasped Sins hand with both of hers. The replica jumped uncomfortably at the friendly contact.

"I hope we can become good friends."

Sin smiled back unsteadily but managed to hold it in place. This girl was a bit bizarre. This really seemed like it was all rehearsed a few times.

Dailiin turned back to Asch and Sin noticed her eyes become very liquidly again.

"Should we head back now?"

The replica's eyes widened at the words. Had he been with her this whole time? What were they doing?

Asch nodded but he didn't move. "You go ahead. I have to speak with Sin for a minute."

The older girl looked reluctant to leave for a second but eventually she straightened herself and nodded obediently. She left the room with only a quick glance over her shoulder.

When the room went silent, Sin scratched her mark, feeling tongue-tied even though she wished to question him.

"So um…you wanted to speak with me?" she asked with her eyes wandering the floor.

"You're wondering who she is, right?" Asch asked as he walked over to her. Sin nodded, not even trying to pretend he didn't know what she was thinking.

Without the window open, the room began to get hot quickly, so she settled herself down on the wide window sill. Asch sat down beside her, his armor glinting from the blue sky. Sin smiled a little, feeling like it was story time or something.

"Dailiin is the emperor's daughter" Asch told her stoically. His gaze wandered out the window like hers did.

"I see. Why is she with you?" wondered Sin, trying to come off like she really couldn't care less. Her heart was thundering uncomfortably in her chest though.

"That's the cost" Asch replied, "I'm to train her."

Sin couldn't even stop the flinch no matter how stiff she was sitting. That struck her deeply in the heart. What was to become of her then? She trusted him, but she never expected him to leave her behind. Then she remembered the mark and oddly enough, she was comforted by it. All this jumping to conclusions really had to stop; they would be connected from now on, no matter who liked it and who didn't.

Sin turned her head slowly and looked him in the eye. Her expression was troubled but she hoped he realized that troubled was quite a few steps down from throwing a tantrum and bawling her eyes out.

"Try to keep the window shut. You need to get better so you can get back to training too."

Sin widened her orange eyes. That was a step up from being replaced. She'd just have to share, that was all…wasn't it?

"You're gunna train us both?"

He nodded.

"How long does she need to be trained for?"

"Until the emperor is satisfied she is ready…"

Sin's good-natured grin split across her face. "She'll be ready soon with you training her, I bet."

A small but handsome smirk appeared on him. "Get back to bed…"

The young replica sighed but stood up, actually feeling a tad bit exhausted. It was going to take a little longer to get better, she could tell but she planned on speeding it up by sleeping a lot and keeping the window shut like a good girl. The sooner this damn fever was gone, the sooner she could get back to being with him.

Maybe if he was alone with the Dailiin for a few days, the girl could catch up. But inside Sin found herself wanting to get better quicker than that. It was an unpleasant feeling she had as she crawled back into her warm bed. She tried to shake it off and feel generous in sharing Asch with another.

Immediately once the covers were over her, she felt the uncomfortable heat flashes begin to stir. Her lips pressed themselves together to prevent herself from whining about the window being shut. A quiet creaking near the window reminded her that Asch hadn't left yet. She turned over and looked at him questioningly. The curtains shifted just slightly and Sin realized that he had opened the window again, just a crack, letting the smallest of breezes drift in.

When he walked back to the door, Sin nodded with a small smile. He nodded back and exited the room. She turned to the window and immediately felt the tiny air current on her face.

'_I'll get better soon…I hope…'_

The uncomfortable haze of sleep surrounded her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Sin leaned out of her window in despair. It seemed like forever had passed and no luck with the damn fever. If anything it had gotten worse and even the afternoon summer breeze didn't suffice._

_She pressed her cheek against the stone ledge in desperation, hoping it would help cool her searing skin, which had turned a disturbing yellow colour over time. She refused to look in the mirror anymore for what she saw there was enough to make her wish she was already dead._

_Asch had almost completely stopped coming, pushing Sin so close to breaking that she had to close all thoughts off, because most of them immediately jumped to him at any chance they got. There was always an agonizing ache in her heart these days from not seeing him. And when he did come, it was always to tell her to close the window with a scold. His face never changed anymore, it was always stoic and uncaring. Sin refrained from looking him in the eye. Somehow it always felt like her fault for not getting better._

_Dailiin came the most often. She always had flowers in her arms and gave her a smile. Sin didn't look at the girl when she came; she had forgotten how to smile for the most part. She tried to practice the once simple action but it was an exercise that seemed almost pointless. Asch was never there to see her sincerity. There was no sincerity left, only emptiness._

_Anyways, the emperor's daughter always brought her flowers and always happily replaced the ones she had brought a few days before. The flowers were always at their finest and were extremely beautiful but they angered the replica more than they were a comfort. It was like the older beauty was mocking her somehow…almost like…she was already dead._

_Sin lifted her head uncertainly when she saw Asch below her, in the courtyard. To her amazement, he was smiling…actually __**smiling**__. He wasn't looking at her though; his gaze was turned to the side. Sin tilted her head and followed his gaze curiously to the right, where is landed on Dailiin herself._

_Sin blinked because it was the only motion her frozen face would allow. The older girl was smiling brightly and running swiftly towards him, her strides perfectly telling Sin that she had excellent balance thanks to all the training. She was wearing a summer dress of yellow and a sun hat was placed lightly on her shining curls._

_Sin tried to look away from the beautiful girl, fully knowing that she was what he was smiling at but her eyes were glued to them both. She expected the young empress to stop in front of him but to Sin's shock and then dismay, she ran head long into his arms, where he caught her and laughed. Sin recoiled from the laugh; it was exactly the same as when they had been together that one time in Valinsa. The sight tore her apart inside. Had this girl and Asch fallen in love while she remained imprisoned in her room?_

_Now she was forced to watch as Dailiin giggled and ran her fingers gently through his hair like she had always wanted to do. He leaned down and kissed her very softly. Sin's mind went blank as she sprang away from the window, all her tears now falling freely now. She fell hard on the floor but it seemed like no matter where she looked the image of them kept playing in front of her. He was spinning her now, the girl's peaceful laughter trying to forcefully jar its way into her head. But it was Asch's laughter that came afterwards and carved the deepest scar._

'_Traitor!'_

_Sin ground her teeth together, the tears instantly disappearing. Anger rolled in towards them both, turning her skin ice cold and finally satisfying her. After all this time, there was closure to her feelings. Now there was no point in staying here, no point in listening to what she was told. All this time she had been locked away, not even able to move on._

_Slowly, she rose to her feet; her white yukata messed up from her restlessness. Her bare feet finally led her to the only place she had never been to in the room. The door._

_Her hands were trembling from her rage but when they finally closed on the door handle and twisted it…_

_It didn't budge._

'_Locked! No!'_

_That was when she was sure she lost her sanity, she dropped to the floor and screamed._

'_You locked me away!'_

_Screaming was the only thing that drowned out the sound of the couple's laughter._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A pair of hands awakened her from her nightmare, but she was still screaming even when she was wide awake. She had fistfuls of hair in her own hands, tearing at herself.

"Sin! Calm down, you were dreaming! That's it, quiet now…"

The hands patted her gently like a child but when Sin looked up she was looking into shimmering chestnut eyes. The girl was sitting on the edge of her bed, her expression so concerned it bordered on disturbed. Sin pushed away from the girl's hands until her back was straight against the head of the bed.

'_Get away from me!'_

The dream was so real and Sin's anger hadn't fully disappeared. Having this girl so close was like telling a barn cat not to attack a mouse. Sin grasped the sheets in a desperate attempt to stop herself from killing the girl.

"Are you _okay_? Asch just left to talk to the doctor and then you just started _screaming."_ The young empress said, appalled. "I'll tell him you're awake now."

Sin reached after her even though she literally hated the girl right now.

"H-hey wait…" she tried to protest in a quiet voice as the girl left the room. She didn't want Asch to see her like this but maybe he'd have a hard time since the room was dark.

But the girl was already gone so Sin raised her hands hastily and wiped her tears away.

'_Oh no. This isn't good. I'm supposed to be getting better!'_

The replica took as many deep breaths as she could before Asch turned the knob to her door and was standing there in the doorway.

Another tear leaked out when she couldn't help but lock her gaze with his. They were connected in some special weren't they? There had to be some benefit from their friendship all this time.

Dailiin appeared behind him and Sin drew back with wide eyes. Now it seemed she didn't even get to talk to him privately anymore. Her shoulders began to shake and she slumped while ripping her gaze from his.

The God-general was observant though and he turned around and shook his head at Dailiin, then before she could protest, he shut the door in her face.

Sin blinked at him through her streaming tears and almost smiled.

Asch observed her for a moment before coming to the edge of the bed. Sin stared at him longingly again as his green eyes drove into hers. Another tear broke away from the puddle at the side of her eyes. She quickly raised a sleeve and wiped it away with a sniff.

"I'm fine…"

His voice hadn't changed. Sin felt more at peace every second. "You don't look fine…"

The young replica stiffened and looked at her hands, almost expecting to see the yellowish taint that had been in her dreams. But her skin was just pale like before, not too bad.

"It was just a bad dream…I'm…alright."

He sat down on the edge of the bed close to her. Sin pulled her legs in and crossed them under the sheets.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked carefully.

Sin stared down at the messed up sheets thoughtfully. But she already knew her answer without thinking about it.

"No…"

His eyes didn't waver at her answer but that was expected. She let a wide grin onto her face and closed her eyes as the last tear fell. She hoped he didn't see through her toughened act.

"Just a dre-" Sin began while tilting her head, keeping what she thought was a convincing smile on her face.

The blankets got ripped off her legs disturbingly roughly, making Sin jump and causing her eyes to open wide. It was all a blur of motion that she had no control over.

His hands grasped her in a death grip and his face was actually angry. He dragged her into his lap and hissed at her when she tried to protest.

"You're lying, so just stop it!"

Sin's expression hardened a little and she huffed. Her head turned away from him indignantly. Who was he to treat her like this? There was such thing as personal space…she had a line in the sand too! He just never seemed to get close enough to it.

But which was moving closer? Him or the line?

His fingers weaved through her coal black hair sensitively near her ear, making her blazing orange eyes open wide at the irresistible touch. Then his hand gently turned her head so she was looking up at him, her bangs falling into her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me…just let me help you…"

Again his tone reminded her of melting ice and she found herself drawn into to its comfort. His crimson hair fell down around his shoulders and onto the bed behind him and then was lit up by the moonlight, making Sin want to pull away simply because she felt guilty for wanting more than she could handle.

"Okay…" she said quietly.

His emerald eyes studied her carefully from her answer. When she finally noticed and realized how awful she still looked, she tried to sit up but what she found was his hand entwined in the locks of her hair, keeping her head down. Her eyes flicked up to his.

"You just agreed to let me help you…" he said, his tone almost sounding like it was warning her not to move.

Then he was leaning down towards her exactly the same as the time before when she had questioned how he really felt. And even though she knew exactly what was coming this time, she still couldn't believe it. This was her second chance to finally show him how much she really cared for him. Her eyes drifted halfway shut as she stared back into his deep green ones defenselessly. She never even considered the fact that he'd make a first move.

"Asch…" she whispered when his face was extremely close to hers. Her cheeks heated up involuntarily but it had nothing to do with the fever.

His eyes shimmered with countless emotions she never thought she'd see aimed in her direction but regardless, there they were. She almost grinned in the quiet moment.

Now she could feel his cool breaths sweep across her cheek. His eyes finally closed and she let hers begin to totally drift shut too. The closeness of his lips to her own made her feel tingly inside. The bottle of emotions inside of her was being shaken brutally. She could release it soon though.

The tiny slit of her almost-closed eyes rested on a colourful explosion on her bedside table and her whole body stiffened in his hold. Immediately he pulled away and Sin was washed over with guilt, his expression looked too pained for her to bear. She licked her lips and glanced between the flowers and his face, wondering how to explain that the flowers had been a part of her dream.

His hand pulled itself from her hair, allowing her to sit up. She did, but she didn't leave his lap. Her orange eyes were desperate but she was feeling brave, finally understanding that Asch felt the same way about her that she did for him. The determined girl grasped two locks of his hair in her hands so that he looked directly at her with a grim expression.

"See those flowers?" she demanded while jerking her head in their direction so she wouldn't have to let go of his hair. He nodded quickly but he didn't look at them.

Her words faltered a bit as she thought about the intensity of the nightmare. "They were…they were in my dream…"

His tone turned sarcastic but it seemed to lash at her more than normal. She assumed he was using sarcasm to cover up his hurt. "If you were screaming because of flowers, I don't know why I'm here. You just need to get out more…"

Sin scowled and that seemed to lighten the mood just a bit, ironically. "Who brought the flowers?" she wondered. He sighed.

"I don't see why it matters but Dailiin brought them."

Sin slumped and released her death grip on his soft hair. Her hands covered her eyes as she tried to calm herself. That was an awful coincidence. Asch moved to put her back in her bed but she latched onto him with a death grip.

"Wait, wait, wait!" she protested in almost a silly manner, frantically. "I'm sorry! I overreacted…"

He smirked stiffly but Sin knew she was forgiven. "Yeah that was a little weird…" he agreed enfolding her in a hug of his own.

She looked to the side with a playfully annoyed expression. "Yeah, yeah." She huffed with a smile.

Obviously feeling like the conversation was coming to a close and probably also noticing the yawn she was trying to hold back, Asch stood up with her in his strong arms. He placed her back in the proper sleeping position with a thoughtful expression on his face. She tilted her head. He jammed his thumb in the direction of the colourful flowers.

"I can burn those if you want" he suggested with a grim but slightly playful tone.

Sin broke out with a small laughing fit. She ended up shaking her head though.

"Uh, no. It was stupid of me. It really was…nice of her."

Asch nodded slightly before striding back to the door. Sin watched him go and was at ease. They felt some amount of affection for each other and she was glad they both seemed to realize it. Unless he was faking…

Her expression turned suspicious for only a second before it faded and she shrugged with a smile. It certainly felt real enough.

"Asch?"

He turned around.

"Can you leave the door unlocked?"

His expression was a little confused. "It's always been unlocked…"

"Oh…just don't lock it accidentally." A grin came to her pale face when he nodded.

Then the door shut securely and Sin waited. Nothing clicked on the other side though and not long after that, she drifted off to sleep.

On the other side, Asch was staring at the door suspiciously, eyes narrowed. He had never planned on locking it. If anything, he needed it unlocked more than she did. He knew that she had said that because it related somehow to her nightmare. That definitely wasn't your everyday nightmare. With one more glance, he strode away to his room, wondering if Sin would accept flowers from even him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The young replica stood in the doorway; she had opened the door all the way and was grinning at herself for her small act of brilliance. It was a small feat, but it made her feel like her old self again. The hallway beamed proudly at her.

'_**Technically**__ I'm not out of my room…'_

They had to give her a break, she'd been in this room for a few long days now and she hadn't even seen the hallways of her new home. The moment she opened the door and peeked out she was amazed. Everything seemed to be shining marble in this place, the walls, floors, railings, widow sills and the carvings that directed the waterfalls. There were a lot of windows too, most opened to let in the breeze. Only hers seemed like it had to be shut.

Footsteps caught her attention and she glanced to the side. The God-general and to her annoyance, Dailiin were coming down the hall towards her room. Sin watched them and noticed the older girl's unusual closeness to Asch. Sin ground her teeth together, realizing that the girl was holding his arm in a friendly manner. Like friends. The black haired replica pulled away from the door and shut it gently. Then she walked to her bedside and sat down, trying to get rid of her jealousy. Yeah, she knew it was jealousy. It hadn't gone away since the dream.

The door creaked open again and Asch walked in very closely followed by Dailiin. Apparently he wasn't fooled though.

"Saw that." He stated, eyeing her. But she saw a flicker of amusement behind his stern gaze. Sin grinned mischievously back, not feeling guilty at all.

"Haha! You're so funny!" Dailiin wailed with laughter, proving that she had also seen.

Asch scowled and turned to his newest pupil. "Don't encourage her…she already gets in enough trouble."

Sin took the time to sneak up on Asch and jump on his back, piggy back style. Her grin increased ten-fold but Dailiin seemed not to like the closeness because the older girl immediately fell silent. Sin spoke to Asch while her arms locked around his neck like she was threatening him.

"Let me outta here then!" she demanded half-serious over his shoulder. He shook his head and Sin scowled, sliding down.

"Not until the doctor says."

"But he has hardly said anything. He didn't even tell me I'm getting better."

"You need someone to tell you that?"

"Apparently!"

He smirked and Sin found her mouth twisting to the side in a silly grin. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Dailiin's expression become bothered.

"I really like the flowers" Sin lied to the girl to make her more comfortable. The curly haired girl let a smile onto her face. "I thought you could use something bright in here." She said cheerfully. Sin nodded but she couldn't help but feel offended, like her mood was somehow dreary. Well, could they blame her?

The three talked politely for a few minutes. Sin guessed they were getting into the routine of taking a break from training to come and visit her. It was always a little on the awkward side with Dailiin always there, it was hard to be open. Mostly the older girl talked about training and how well it was going. Sin listened politely but she was never interested in what the girl was saying. It just seemed like the same thing everyday.

When the two finally left, or rather, when Dailiin finally left Sin returned to her bed with a sigh but not before Asch tossed her a 'I'm watching you' you expression. She laughed. She truly felt like she was getting better. The next time the doctor entered her room, she was going to _tell_ him that she naturally had pale skin. The red lines around her eyes had faded almost completely too. One more good night sleep and she'd be good as new.

She hopped early into bed that night and pushed herself immediately to sleep.

In the darkness of night, the unlocked door creaked open.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When she woke herself up the next morning, she found the doctor just leaving her room. She narrowed he eyes at him.

"Hello dear girl," he said kindly "I was just leaving. Did you sleep well?"

Sin's head was throbbing unpleasantly. The damn nightmare had returned last night, making her restless and sweaty. She almost ignored him though and pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes.

"Ngh..." was her polite response to the man. Her mind seemed oddly jumbled and disconnected. Thinking straight was hard for some reason.

He smiled lightly and turned to leave. Sin snapped at him, her voice coming out in almost a snarl. She froze, amazed at herself for her rudeness. Maybe she really needed some more sleep, or a lot. This really went past waking up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Wait!"

He turned around, his expression a little shocked.

"Am I…well?" she struggled and tried to form the question politely in her head. It came out confused.

The man shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not. Your fever hasn't broken and your restlessness should tell you that you still aren't in good enough condition to leave. Give it a few more days."

Sin's hands clenched the blankets and the door snapped closed. What had gotten into her? Since when did she ever speak that way to anyone? Maybe the dream affected her more than she cared to admit. That must be it.

The heat flashes came back, so she got out of bed and went to the window. Opening it fully, she stuck her head out as far as it would go. Wait…Asch had said to keep the window shut. This was disobeying. She shrugged, not finding too many consequences besides a good scolding.

'_Oh well.'_

Sin looked down into the palace courtyard where there was a nice display of waterfalls trickling again, like they did everyday. Sin scowled and placed her hands over her ears, finding the sound of the soft roaring almost _irritating_.

'_What's going on with me?_' she wondered, pulling her hands away slightly but still finding the sound bothersome. This was too weird. The waterfalls had always comforted her, why was this day any different? It was like a dark cloud was hanging above her head. She tried to shake it away, but it just began to rain. There was nothing that she looked forward to, not even seeing Asch who would be here soon. What would she say to him? Her hands clenched and the wind blew around her room wildly. Maybe she should lock the door and tell him she didn't want to see him today? She knew she wasn't herself now. Since when did she never want to see _Asch_?

The doctor was definitely right. A few more days in bed she thought with disgust and then flinched at her negativity.

'_I'll lock the door'_ she decided while beginning to walk across the room. However she only made it halfway before the door creaked open and Dailiin's head poked in. Sin froze in her tracks, her eyes glazing over with a disturbing hatred. It was like she had no control!

"Oh Sin you're awake!" the girl said cheerfully with her customary smile. Sin pinched her mouth shut in horror to prevent a nasty comment from coming out. She managed to nod.

"I brought you another present" she said proudly. Sin's mouth snapped at her.

"Please leave." She demanded bluntly. The girl tilted her head, she still hadn't entered the room.

"Why? Are you feeling okay?"

Sin shook her head frantically, fighting off all the comments she wanted to spit at the girl.

"Oh okay, I'll just put these down. Then I'll leave." She strode into the room gracefully. Sin went totally frozen as she gazed upon a new bundle of perfect lilies, neatly arranged and blooming. The young empress replaced the old flowers right beside her as Sin stared her down.

Dailiin turned to her with the smile still on her face. "Aren't they pretty? Do you like them?"

Sin tried to keep her body rigid as the taller girl asked her the question. She never ended up responding to the girl. The older girl's head tilted questioningly and then her chestnut eyes turned concerned. Then pitying. Finally she began to retreat, taking steps backwards towards the door. Sin's face turned into a dark glare as the girl backed away.

Her insides were trembling in an excitement that she couldn't explain. This girl was going to try to take Asch from her, just like the dream. But why should she care? In fact, why was she here? Who was she waiting for? How many times had the doctor refused to let her leave? Why should she obey? What was her _purpose_? She hated everyone, _everything._

'_Yes. Be afraid'_

Finally her logical thoughts were no more.

"The flowers… I _hate_ them!"

Dailiin's eyes went wide, her back hitting the wall as she tried to get away from the crazy replica.

Sin felt her hand land on the vase that held the flowers, the cold glass did nothing to shock her back into her senses. Then to her horror and delight, her arm was no longer in her control and the vase went flying at the older girl. The throw was fast but the young empress managed to scream and duck as the vase shattered against the wall, right where her head had been. Water splashed to the floor. Sin wished it was blood.

The shards fell down onto the trembling girl. Her eyes were totally terrified. Sin didn't feel satisfied though. This girl would be better off dead.

Wouldn't everyone?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Asch's P.o.v_

"I'm afraid she is still not going to be able to leave for a while. The fever seems worse than yesterday and she is tired… a little grumpy too. But no worries; all she needs is sleep."

"Why isn't she recovering? She was fine yesterday." asked Asch out loud. She had seemed just like her old self again.

The doctor stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Being a replica may have something to do with it; they always need more time to recover than originals."

Asch nodded but felt annoyed. Why did people always use 'replica' as an excuse for something that wasn't going right?

"I prom-" the doctor began pleasantly but his words were cut off by a scream and then a crashing noise from down the hallway. Both of them clasped their hands over their ears at the sound but Asch was quickest to recover, narrowing his eyes and turning to Sin's bedroom door where he was almost one hundred percent sure the noise had come from. If it was loud, it was Sin.

He left the doctor behind and ran to the door. What was going on? Wasn't Dailiin in there?

His hand connected with the door handle and he pulled it open hastily.

The wind from the open window was rushing around the room and blowing the curtains so much they looked like they would rip. Broken shards of shimmering glass lay on the floor beside him, limp lilies were arranged among them. His gaze flicked to Dailiin first, who was sitting with trembling gasps coming from her lips, staring straight ahead. Water from the vase poured down her face.

"Sh-she-she's crazy…" the girl said in a shattered breath.

Asch turned his head and observed the center of this disaster.

'_Sin?'_

Her yukata hung around her and rippled with the wind. Her face was clouded with anger and her fists were clenched so hard they were perfectly white. What had gotten into her? Had she _thrown_ the vase? Her eyes of fire were menacing, lit for some unknown reason that he couldn't identify. Why was she so angry? Had Dailiin said or done something that upset her? Did the flowers awaken something in her, like before?

He stepped towards her with a hard expression but immediately stopped when she lowered herself, her legs tensing.

'_You wouldn't dare!'_

"Run Dailiin!" he yelled. The horrified girl's eyes snapped up to him. He opened the door wide behind him but blocked it with his body so only the girl beside him could escape.

"Run!"

She used her hands, pushed herself to her feet and to the door in one motion, and slipped through clumsily but getting out all the same. But the moment the girl had even begun to think about moving, the replica had lunged.

Asch slammed the door shut with his back as Sin crashed into him, the young girl almost knocking him over with her ferocity.

She punched him a few times with her small fists and he winced. If she continued to do that he knew he'd be in for it. Anger always seemed to trigger that power she didn't know she had. Just as roughly, he shoved her away. She fell to her knees in one motion but recovered quickly and sprung back at him.

Pain entered his head as she did this and he doubled over for a second, his eyes going blank. It was like something had just swept through his head, cutting everything with a searing agony before disappearing. He blinked his eyes back into focus and spun away from her incoming lunge. Her weapons slammed a huge crater of a hole in the wall.

For a split second she was stuck and Asch calculated. How did she do that? She had totally bypassed the process of asking for her weapons, instead just receiving them. Could anger allow someone to do that?

"_Enough_!" He yelled as she pulled her weapons from the crater she turned her hateful expression on him again. What had gotten into her? She was trying to kill him!

Again she ran at him and swept in with a low ark. He spun backwards with a few steps as the close ranged sweep flew by. Hastily he drew his sword, but he had no idea what to do with it besides block. She wasn't giving him enough time to think.

Her double strokes flashed in on him repeatedly from all angles, pushing him to his limit when it came to fighting with a sword. But he finally got to see what she could really do without holding back. But why she wasn't holding back confused him.

Her double bladed weapon jabbed in at him with fury but he swung to the side. When he finally rotated back around to face her he found a side kick coming in fast at his stomach. Barely able to lift his sword up that fast, he ground his teeth together as the kick connected with the flat of his blade. Asch stared into her face. Even in her confusing anger, her concentration was clear. She was still drawing off everything he had taught her, so that meant something else had triggered her violent resolve.

The God-general lifted his blade high after her kick withdrew itself and purposely allowed her enough time to raise her blades in a block. He threw all his strength into the attack and succeeded in beating her down. As she fell though, she drove the tip of her other blade into the stone floor behind her and used it to stabilize herself for a swinging ground kick that nearly took his legs out from under him. Luckily he managed to leap away in time and the kick swung uselessly around.

Sin spun swiftly onto her feet from the kick. That defensive move impressed Asch. Now it was clear she remembered when he told her to defend herself at all costs even if she thought she was falling, or losing. He supposed that's how she got so good in springing back onto her feet quickly.

She slashed from the side, making Asch need to raise his sword quickly to defend. The two weapons clashed together and screeched as they pushed against one another in a stalemate. He glared deep into her eyes, which glared back with a confused sort of coldness.

"Why are you doing this?" he hissed over his weapon sharply. Her teeth clenched.

"Why? Because I can!" she snarled, pushing against his weapon even harder. He didn't believe her, because this wasn't her.

"You can't beat me with this sort of anger!"

Then to prove it, he unexpectedly let his arm fall that had the sword in it and she was thrown off balance, stumbling.

Rougher than he thought he could ever be to the girl, he kicked hard at her ankles and she tripped. She slammed her weapon tips into the floor again to prevent from going all the way down but as soon as she tried to rise, his hand flashed out and grasped a fistful of her hair. Forcefully he yanked her head back and pressed the cold edge of his blade to her neck.

"If you _ever_ aim these weapons at me again, you better be prepared to take my life…_Sin'kara_…" Asch whispered to her, whispering her name. He had learned it not too long ago, under more peaceful circumstances.

Her eyes widened at the mention of her complete name. But quickly they clouded over again, turning back into the mirrors of fire and anger.

He looked back into her orange eyes steadily, hoping it would allow her to calm down a little. Her hatred ran deep it seemed though, because the longer he stared at the beautiful but savage girl, he found his own fierceness fading while hers remained the same. He was afraid to let go because he knew she'd attack him again.

She began to raise her weapons but as soon as he noticed he pulled on her hair harder and moved his sword to right under her chin.

"_Don't_…" he warned. Her weapons descended back down and clanked noisily on the floor.

That was when the mark on her neck caught his eye for a brief second. It was no more than a fleeting glance because he knew he could never make himself use it, even in this situation, but when he saw it…he froze. He couldn't use the mark simply because he had promised, but in this case he wouldn't be able to use it even if had wanted to.

The mark had changed. It wasn't his!

His green eyes shivered in anger. Someone had stolen her! Right under his nose! Who could have done this!? But 'who' didn't even matter at this point, the question was _how_. He thought back to what he had learned about the mark. Rarely was it used and the person had to be willing, or beaten so bad they became willing. The last option was being caught in a vulnerable position or weakened state, like a deep sleep or unconsciousness.

Asch ground his teeth together. Had she let someone change her mark?

His grip tightened on her coal black hair.

"Who gave this to you?" he snarled into her ear while touching the dark design. Her body stiffened and she struggled a bit but he held her tightly.

"Who!?"

"You did you stupid fool!"

He needed to get her to the mirror so she could see it herself. Maybe that would knock some sense into her. The last thing he needed right now was for her to resist him.

Feeling like it was worth a shot, he attempted to dismiss her weapons. They disappeared instantly with a soft white glow. Immediately she went into another fit of struggles and no matter how tightly he held her now or how close, she continued to twist and thrash in an attempt to escape from his strangle. His sword began to draw thin lines of crimson blood on her neck.

Pushing away quickly, he sheathed his sword. She leapt to her feet and was after him again the next instant. He couldn't believe the effect this mark had on her, almost like she just didn't care what happened to either of them. The person who gave it to her must have been an insane _killer_!

He backed himself until he was near the mirror. It was obvious she wasn't thinking at all because she ran straight at him, totally unarmed and without armor, only wearing her white yukata that was slipping off her shoulders.

She latched onto him first but she was too small to do any damage and she was already tired. With his size and strength the tide turned quickly and he overpowered her, throwing her to her knees again. But this time he didn't let go and bent her arm behind her back and pushed upward so that she gasped with the pain.

The mirror towered over her.

"Look at the mark!"

Her eyes stayed defiantly on the floor, it was the last sort of denial she could manage.

He pushed her forward roughly. "Do it!"

Her eyes flashed up for a second then flashed away, but her reaction was exactly the same as his because only a second later, her eyes raised again and she stared at it, realizing. They narrowed in confusion now, instead of anger.

'_That's it…'_

He leaned down to her ear. "You see it, _don't you?_"

He wasn't expecting a logical remark but to his surprise, she nodded as she glanced back and forth across the mirror, like she was searching for an answer that she knew was there but couldn't find.

Her words struggled to be sensible. "I think…I m-mean…I _thought_ I was going _c-crazy_…"

"You're not crazy Sin, it's the mark." He hissed. Her eyebrows knitted together and she shivered in restraint. Her will was being tested, he realized. A bead of sweat streamed down the side of her face.

"Let me change it back…"

Her breaths became scared.

"H-hurry…it's hard…"

He placed his hand on the mark gently while whispering to her. "Don't resist…"

Centering the energy around his hand like before, he pressed it to her skin. The fonons just shivered violently though, not going anywhere and not attaching to her.

"Don't resist! You have to be _willing_!"

She stared hard at herself in the mirror, searching.

"I c-cant…there's n-nothing…"

"Snap out of it! Don't let it control you!"

His hand let her arms go from the bind but as soon as they were free they went rigid. Her eyes looked over her shoulder dangerously, sinking back into the expression of savageness.

He shook his head ever so slightly. "Don't let it control you."

The fire in her eyes melted away and her shoulders slumped, as if ashamed. The God-general waited patiently for her to find herself in the mirror. Words slipped from his mouth…

"You don't belong to anyone else."

His words must have affected her deeply because a sad smile found its way to her face. Then it widened to a grin and her eyes lit up brightly in a satisfied manner. The fonons under his hand stirred peacefully for a moment before sinking into her skin.

When he exhaled and pulled his hand away, his mark was in place like it had always been there. Sin placed her hand over it and leaned back with a sigh, like that's where it belonged. She breathed heavily for moment and her eyes blinked repeatedly.

Asch tensed his muscles but didn't pull away. "Sin?"

It was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah…"

"Is that you?"

"I hope so…" she laughed a little as her head slumped.

Her sarcasm seemed to be the first of her personality traits she found again.

"Wow that was like…trying to find a needle in a _haystack_!"

He chuckled a little and sat down with closed eyes. Finally that disaster was over. She was his again.

Sensing her movement, he let his eyes open.

She was sitting on the balls of her feet with her chin resting on her knees, right between his legs. Her eyes looked more innocent than ever and her face was peaceful both emotionally and physically. His eyes trailed to the mark on her neck-his mark- and he smirked just slightly. He felt better too.

"Hey Asch…" she whispered like she was telling a secret. He looked back into her flaming gaze.

"Do I have to clean my room?"

He smirked and ruffled her hair affectionately. Then he looked around and winced as the curtain rod squeaked and broke away from the wall, falling to the floor.

Sin scratched her head and grinned. "My bad."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ahaha my chapters never turn out like I planned, oh well it was fun enough to write. Lol my stomach hurts…I think I need to drink more water instead of cola all the time lolz. (owwy….) Well enough of my whining, I have a special chapter planned next and I think, I repeat, I THINK, it will turn out good. Lets hope so. (Crosses fingers)

Well thanks for reading, R&R. And thanks to my reviewers even though there are only a few. (Shakes fist) lol jk. I'm lazy I don't review either.

Kazink thanks you :)


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

**Okay so the way I have this chapter plotted out in my head didn't even fit with the original plan but I couldn't find any other way to put it in and I really wanted to. So bear with me.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Asch walked through the beams of moon light as he strode back to his room. It had been a long day after the whole incident with Sin. Right after she had finally gotten a hold of herself with his mark back in place, a barrage of soldiers accompanied by Dailiin had stormed in the room, swords drawn.

After quite a hassle and a few more bruises for Sin, he had managed to fight them off with mean comments and sarcastic snarls. Dailiin's frantic fright caused quite a bit of commotion but after a fair bit of convincing and a few apologies on Sin's half, the older girl had stormed away, shouting 'Take her to father!'.

Not a minute later they both found themselves in front of the emperor. He was outraged at Sin's 'horrible' behavior. Asch found himself shooting into the explanation of the mark and how Sin's awful behavior was a result of its change.

The young replica kept her eyes submissively on the floor the whole time, obviously ashamed of everything she'd done even though technically, she was blameless.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Flashback**_

"_Is what he says true, replica?" The emperor asked the girl with a hard expression._

_White faced, she nodded to the floor. The emperor shook his head._

"_Look up."_

_Asch watched her out of the corner of his eye. Her jaw clenched in fright._

_Slowly her head lifted and her bright eyes connected with the man in front of her. The emperor's eyes widened a little at her. She looked away swiftly but Asch knew that was enough. Her eyes always told the truth, once the person was able to look past their frightening colour and exterior._

"_Do you know who changed your mark?"_

"_No sir…"_

_The emperor sat back in his chair with a thoughtful expression. Asch knew he was thinking the same thing he had been thinking. Who would change her mark? What was the intention?_

"_What did you feel like, when the mark gripped you?"_

_Sin pressed her lips together as she thought. The emperor waited patiently. _

"_Annoyed at first…confused…trapped…like everything was self defense…"_

_Asch turned to her with confused eyes. "But you struck first" he reminded her. She pushed her eyebrows together and stared at the red carpet._

"_I don't know…I just couldn't control myself when Dailiin came in. It felt like no matter what I did, nothing mattered…I'm sorry…"_

_The emperor shook his head. "Forget this ever happened, I should be ashamed for letting something like this happen even within my own home. Be at ease, young one, you are protected now that I know of the threat within."_

_Sin bowed her head and smiled softly. The emperor smiled down at her gently._

"_Sit you two, I'd like to hear your tale in more detail."_

_Asch winced but sat when instructed. This was going to be a long, modified story of how they ended up in the 'most beautiful city of them all'._

_Sin sat down uncomfortably in the cushioned wooden chair beside him, not being tall enough to keep her feet on the floor, she scowled. He smirked to himself and turned back to the emperor, ready to answer any questions as best he could. If the emperor was considering keeping them in his city, they were going to need to provide him with more benefits than downfalls. So far that plan wasn't going well because first of all, Sin, a replica, was taking up a lot of the doctor's time, and now this disaster struck and the emperor was pushed with another problem. It would simply be easier for him to throw them out and be done with the problem all together._

_Asch made sure his exhale was silent. He wasn't about to leave the city, Sin needed stability. This had to be their home._

_The emperor started off with questions to Asch, asking him about his tasks at his former home and why he had left. Asch knew what he was getting at immediately, the rumor about his betrayal needed to be cleared up._

_Sin was perfectly still as she listened to him tell the emperor about the helmet and its capabilities. The emperor looked amazed but not enthused with the idea. Asch was grateful for that, at least this man wouldn't try to pull a crazy stunt like trying to take over a replica._

"_My goodness dear girl, you escaped this horrible thing twice?"_

_Sin nodded but it wasn't proud. "First time, well I was stubborn…and the second time Asch helped me…"_

"_Why did you choose to come to this city, Asch?"_

_The God-general thought back in the spur of the moment and tried to remember. It just seemed like the best place for him and Sin to…_

"_It's the first place that comes to mind when I think of a Haven." He answered as best he_

_could. The emperor looked pleased._

"_I assure you, both of you are safe here. Our people barely understand what a replica is, let alone care."_

_Asch nodded swiftly and turned to Sin when she let out a thankful sigh. The emperor chuckled._

_Hours passed while the emperor pressed them with questions about themselves. He told a few amusing stories of his own and Asch was amazed when Sin laughed at each of them. Laughing when the emperor fell down the stairs was not something that usually got a lot of favor points. But this man was different than most he had met before and he continued to tell his amusing tales to the girl, an eager look in his eye every time she laughed._

_Asch began to relax a little, realizing that this man wasn't about to throw them out and that the questions about their lives were simply to learn a little more about their qualities and see if they were trustworthy. He seemed to totally adore the wild girl with the flaming eyes who laughed no matter who told the story._

_Eventually the conversation took a turn that Asch knew was coming._

"_How is my daughter doing? Is her training going well?"_

_The God-general nodded and avoided turning to meet Sin's gaze. He knew she was watching him questioningly._

"_It is going well. She is a quick learner." He responded, avoiding too many details._

_The emperor nodded with a smile. "She's always been like that. She'll make a fine empress someday wouldn't you agree?"_

_Asch winced inside. He hated answering questions like this._

"_I'm sure she will."_

_The conversation drifted off in that direction for the next hour, setting Asch on edge with the constant need for compliments but obviously boring Sin because she remained perfectly quiet._

_Just as he was explaining the bases of a melee technique he was teaching Dailiin at the time, the expression on the face of the emperor stopped him. The man didn't seem to be listening and he was smiling. Asch followed his gaze until his own eyes landed on Sin._

_The girl was sleeping peacefully in her large chair, her feet dangling, and her cheek resting on the wooden arm. Black as night her long hair fell down around her small, pale body. Her breathing was totally at ease. Asch's eyes lingered on her for a moment, it was weird to admit that someone could look that cute. _

_Closing his green orbs and shaking his head, he turned away from her._

'_That's not fair… you took the easy way out.' He wanted out of this painfully predictable conversation too._

"_What is to become of young Sin here?" asked the emperor curiously. Asch was taken off guard. He had never really thought about what she wanted, training was just something he expected to teach her. Never had it occurred to him that she would prefer some other path._

"_I suppose I'll continue to train her too. I'm sure, if she wishes it, you will find her skills as an upgrade to your armed forces."_

_The emperor chuckled a little and sighed. "Always so formal Asch. Don't you have any plans for her future?"_

_The God-general narrowed his eyes just a bit. Where was this man going with this? It was __**her**__ future. What made this man think he decided her choices?_

"_I cannot tell you her future. I don't know it myself."_

_The emperor looked dissatisfied with his answer somehow but Asch thought nothing of it. If this man wanted to know her future he'd have to ask her himself._

"_Very well…" said the man, "but there is something thing I'd like to know…"_

_Asch held his gaze steady but inside he went around the wheel of possibilities, wondering._

"_One of my men told me this girl…" he gestured to Sin, "punched a hole in a stone wall?"_

_Asch nodded grimly but didn't elaborate on how big the hole had been. That certainly wouldn't earn any favor points._

"_Now, from what I was told it seemed to be around this big…" he said while extending his arms out wide, very wide. Asch winced and scowled inwardly at Sin. This was so unfair that he had to answer for her because she was __**tired**_

_After a moment of hesitation, he nodded. The emperor's eyes went wide and he dropped his cheek into his palm, apparently at loss for words._

"_It is really that big. You're not exaggerating?"_

"_No sir."_

"_She did it all by herself?"_

"_Yes sir. While she was under the marks effect."_

"_Has she done it before?"_

_Asch paused. There were numerous times she had done it but he was concerned that if he told the emperor about this power, she'd be considered too dangerous to keep around._

"_A few other times." He responded bluntly._

_The emperor pressed further. "How?"_

_Asch shook his head. "I don't know."_

"_Can she control it, this power?"_

_The God-general studied the man's face carefully. Why did he want to know all this?_

_There was a moment of silence before Asch answered._

"_I've never asked her. It's possible…" _

_The emperor opened his mouth and was about to keep going with his confusing and unanswerable questions but Asch had had enough, and he was quicker. He reached over the side of his chair and snapped his fingers loudly in the replica's ear, instantly waking her._

"_Ah! What-"_

"_Wake up." He told her. She looked around and slumped back into her chair._

"_I'm still __**here**__?"_

_His eyes widened incredulously at her statement. Didn't she have any common sense!? The emperor was sitting right in front of her! Maybe waking her was a mistake…she was gunna get it…_

"_Hey-" he hissed loudly to stop her from saying any other rude comments by accident, in her exhaustion. He reached over and attempted to swat her but she scrambled over to the other side of her chair hastily to get out of the way of it._

_The emperor roared with laughter in front of them. Both of their eyes snapped to him in amazement._

"_You two certainly are a pair!" he laughed. Asch and Sin turned back and glared daggers at each other, but the God-general found he couldn't keep the expression serious. Sin's face quickly turned into her customary grin._

"_Well it seems like the young girl is tired. Why don't you let my servants look after you for tonight? They'll find you a suitable room until yours is ready again."_

_Sin bowed her head to the man and hopped down off her chair. Asch also stood up but apparently the emperor wasn't done with him yet._

"_Just a few more minutes of your time Asch" he said pleasantly. Asch sat again, annoyed that he, also, wasn't off the hook._

_As Sin walked to the door she gave him the briefest of smirks. He narrowed his eyes menacingly at her. Her pace playfully quickened. _

_Then she disappeared out into the hallway and left Asch alone with the emperor._

_What he heard next he was not prepared for at all._

_**End of flashback**_

The God-general shook his head as he thought of the emperor's request. It seemed like too soon for such a question.

Finally the windows of the hallway ended as he crossed the stretch to his room.

Satisfied that he had finally escaped the constant questions of the emperor, he sighed and strode in.

What he found was Sin sitting on the arm of a couch on the other side of the room. The maids had obviously given her new clothes because she was wearing what looked like a simple sleeping robe with the sleeves cut off, exposing her stone white skin. They had obviously taken her to the baths too because her hair was no longer tangled, but fell like the purest darkness down her back. She was swinging her bare feet, making the end of her robe sway back and forth.

Asch averted his eyes slowly, feeling ashamed for staring even though she had no idea he was there yet. It was so unfair that such a young, small girl had such an overwhelming impact on him.

"Hey" he said bluntly, finally snapping the door shut behind him.

The replica jumped and turned to him. "Oh Asch, that took longer than expected…" she said, though her tone gave no indication that she was annoyed. Asch supposed he should have been the one to feel annoyed but when he observed her bright eyes; he found no reason to be. It was certainly a privilege to be able to talk to her alone these days.

"Why are you in here?" he asked while walking over. Her childish face faltered a bit.

"I snuck in…" she confessed, her mouth twitching at the side.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I see that. Why?"

Her face turned pink as she looked away. "I thought we could talk…or something…"

"You don't have to sneak in for that" he tried to tell her helpfully but his voice sounded grim. He wouldn't care if she felt the need to argue with him at three in the morning…

Regardless of his tone though she smiled and gave him a brief nod of thanks.

"What have you been doing all this time?" asked Asch. If there was silence between them, things always got awkward.

She pointed a finger at a painting in front of her while she spoke. "See that? If you look at it upside-down it looks like a bird."

Her face lit up proudly. Asch shook his head as she hopped down off the arm of the couch and tilted her head to look at it.

"Only you would realize something like that." He said with a sarcastic tone. "Have you been staring at that the whole time?"

Her voice was shaking with laughter. "Pretty much…"

He took a few more steps forward until he was by her side. Her pleasing scent clung to the air around her but he managed to hear what she said when she spoke a moment later.

"Try it" the girl urged. He glanced at her with a skeptical expression before slowly bending to the side and tilting his head. The paining just looked like a silly bunch of blobs though.

"I don't see anything" confessed the God-general while straightening.

"You gotta stand on your head. That's how I first saw it…"

Asch almost burst out laughing. She was so bizarre.

"Again, that's something only you would do; stand on your head in a completely empty room, in the middle of the night…while staring at a picture."

Sin pulled herself up and turned to scowl at him slightly. Even with the scowl though, Asch knew he never had wanted someone more than this.

"_Try_ it. Stand on your head!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's weird?" he said bluntly.

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I'll save you the trouble of having to keep a secret."

She scrunched up her face, looking stuck, but it quickly changed into a deceivingly cute expression. Asch recoiled inside himself. That was the cheapest move ever! Totally hitting below the belt!

"Please? It's really something…"

Her ember eyes gazed up at him hopefully. He collapsed inside.

'Ugh…fine" he snapped while pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead. Her smile afterwards was worth it though.

Sin stepped away and hopped onto the side of the couch to watch.

Asch was scowling as he bent down and placed his hands on the smooth red carpet that covered the marble, preparing to push himself up.

'_What's in this for me?'_ he wondered.

The room was silent as she watched and he concentrated. Finally he pushed himself up into a headstand to observe the picture; his red hair fell to the floor around him.

Moments passed as his eyes found the painting and he observed it. Nothing resembling a bird showed itself though. Where did she get these crazy ideas?

"Still don't see anything…" he said in a strained voice.

In one swift motion, he pushed himself from a headstand into a handstand, thinking maybe she had seen it from the position too…assuming she could do a handstand. It could have been his imagination but he thought he heard her gasp. For a moment he glanced over to her questioningly but she just shook her head.

The blood was rushing to his head now. He narrowed his eyes and tried to 'broaden his mind' so maybe he could see with the simplicity of a child. Still nothing caught his eye though. The blotches of the painting stared back at him blankly, only upside down.

"There isn't anything here" he told her. Her clear voice finally cut in.

"I know…you do look a tad bit ridiculous though!"

She began to laugh…_real_ hard.

Asch let himself to the floor with an amused growl. She hadn't been looking at the picture the whole time. She'd been scheming ways to make _him_ look at it…_upside-down!_

"You've done it now" he said to himself while getting to his feet quickly.

Her eyes watched him but continued to laugh, closing again while the tears welled up. She was shivering so much from trying to stop that she was almost falling off the couch. Her hands came up and concealed what could have been the cutest smile he had ever seen her wear. For the first time, she looked completely happy. Like life couldn't get better.

With a burning eagerness leading the way, he lunged at her, gripping her shoulders and pushing her down. There was no way she was getting out of this now, not after what she had just done to him.

Or what she had always been doing.

The girl let out a laughing yelp and fell backwards onto the couch. He hadn't let her go yet though and he went down too, falling on top of her by default.

Instantly her small body froze underneath him and he watched as her cheeks turned the most noticeable shade of red. Finally he would have his third chance. Third time was a charm right? There was no way he'd let it slip from his grasp.

Asch leaned down slowly and drove his eyes into her burning orange ones. Her neon black bangs brushed against his face lightly as he placed his forehead on hers. He wanted to let her know that this would have come eventually, no matter how many disruptions they had.

Turning his head, he allowed his cheek to softly brush hers. The girl closed her eyes with a quiet sigh, the air traveling over his other cheek and giving him a sense of tranquility.

They stayed like that for a moment in the moonlit room, just taking in each other's needed presence and trying to control themselves from rushing. Each quiet second was killing Asch though. This girl needed a fairly good idea about how much he loved her or she was headed for a hole she'd never be able to climb out of. The depth of it was just too much.

With the desired closeness, he took a deep breath of her mind-numbing scent and trailed his lips downward. Gently, he brushed his lips along hers, relishing in their smoothness. He couldn't believe he'd ever been able to resist. Already she could do no wrong. He wanted more.

With a little more intent on feeling this time and not just wondering, he swept his lips against hers again but found no flaws. Had the angels really put his soul-mate right beside him? Or had they _sent_ an angel of their own for him, disguising her with the eyes of a demon?

Surprising him, she kissed back softly this time. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, suddenly feeling desperate to keep her lips against his. Then satisfied as long as she didn't pull away, he let her continue to search his mouth with her own gentle kiss. It was a pleasing sensation and his lips tingled excitedly. Like kissing a flower petal.

Once the taste of her touched his tongue, he found himself uncontrollably taking over again. Sin didn't taste sweet; it was somehow different, like the very edge of sweetness. His kisses turned more passionate as he strived to taste more of this. It was driving him insane and intoxication him at the same time. She tasted of the sweetness he could never quite obtain, but it was on the edge of his tongue-_always_. He found himself intensely drawn to it and continued to kiss her, craving the very thought of obtaining it.

After a minute he felt a gentle hand on his chest but pointedly ignored it. The softness of her pulled him in; the elusive edge of the appealing taste drove him to continue.

The hand on his chest became more forceful and finally, after a few more seconds of trying to overpower it, he broke away with a questioning expression aimed at the young girl.

Her cheeks were flushed with a charming scarlet. Asch leaned close and observed her through the darkening of the room. He hadn't forgotten that she was just as desirable while watching as when tasting her. And finally he could watch her openly, no more standing behind the wall of personal space or having to climb through the window of awkwardness.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered with a shaky voice "I-I need to breathe…"

He nodded but pulled her even closer, even though she was already as close as she could possibly get.

Content to let the young girl breathe but feeling impatient in wanting more of her, the God-general listened to her inhales and exhales over his shoulder while he pressed his face close to her neck. Then he kissed her there gently, making her breathing jump to make room for a gasp. He had not forgotten that she was sensitive around her neck.

Then he opened his eyes slightly as an interesting idea came to him. Immediately he located the swirling black mark at the base of her neck, the red edges glowing more noticeably in the darkness.

She took a breath in when she realized what he was about to do. Carefully, because he was unsure about the effects, he kissed the mark.

It was like she was jolted to life the next instance because she started to struggle underneath him. He held her down unsurely, not yet wanting her to pull away.

Asch moved his face away from the crook of her neck and stared into her wide eyes questioningly. Her expression was oddly flustered, but she didn't seem angry.

"Did that hurt?" he asked quietly. She shook her head slowly but closed her eyes.

'_Then what?' _The God-general wondered to himself while leaning down to the mark once more. She opened her eyes wide when she noticed that he was about to do the same thing again.

"Wait-" she tried to protest but he pretended like he didn't hear her and placed his lips upon his mark again.

She began to grasp at him this time, almost fiercely. Her hands clutched at his back, trying to bring him closer. With his own hold he crushed her into him, finally assuming what the mark's effect was. His lips on the mark remained much longer this time, which made her breathing become very fast.

When he finally pulled away, he wasted no time in going straight for her lips. Her breathing was still in gasps as he closed his mouth around hers. The instant their lips touched she was kissing him fiercely. He kissed back just as hard, energized with the knowledge of what his mark could bring out in her. Somehow it seemed to make her want…_more_.

The kiss went on for a lot longer this time, each trying to find dominance over the other. Asch assumed he would have had an easier time if he hadn't kissed the mark but he found pleasure in her challenging personality.

He trailed his tongue along the inside of her lip, searching for the whole of her sweetness. Never could he grasp it though, even with the harshness of his own kiss. It was ironic, the more he couldn't get it, the more eager he was to continue. He figured she was going to have to live with this curse for a very long time. Not that he considered it a curse though.

Finally he took a little bit of pity on her and pulled away so she could breathe. To his amusement, she was sending him a childish glare. The God-general leaned closer so his face was only an inch away from hers.

"Cheater" she whispered, her eyes laughing but her face scowling.

He smirked and sat back so she could sit up. She fell for it and pushed herself into a sitting position. Then he snaked his arms around her waist and let himself fall backwards, pulling her down on top of him so that their positions were reversed. He could have stayed like that forever; she was so small and fragile against him and almost weighed nothing.

Sin's face flushed from her knew spot. Asch was struck with a sliver of guilt. The poor girl was so young; she had no idea what to do.

Unwinding one of his arms from her waist he wrapped it securely around her neck, bringing her lips to his again. Her small kisses had turned shy again but she didn't pull away. The God-general's insides twisted comfortably with the tender kiss. It was finally happening; they had both opened the part of themselves that they had been hiding away.

However he knew that they were both more in love than a kiss could explain; that's why it had gone on for so long. One kiss just wasn't enough, even at this point and even though it was their first. They had both waited so long.

Sin pulled away with a small sigh and leaned her head tiredly on his shoulder. He watched her fondly as her glowing eyes drifted peacefully shut. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips had turned a light shade of pink, probably from the intensity he had forced on to her. He didn't feel guilty though.

The breathing of the girl began to deepen over the next few minutes. Neither of them said anything while the pale haze of the moon began to fully take over the room but Asch was far from bothered. He had gotten all he wanted and more. It was silly what had made him snap though; the stare-at-the-painting-upside-down idea. He laughed to himself as he cradled the drifting girl closer. It was just the way she was that had caused him to break down and want her. The playful side of his childhood that he had lost, he found again in her.

The God-general leaned up and grasped the girl, finally accepting the fact that he had totally worn her out. He snuck his hand under her knees and around her shoulders and stood up. Sin protested with a small groan and buried her face into his shoulder.

The crimson haired general strode swiftly to his bed and placed the girl on it. Her eyes opened and blinked at him as he pulled his arms out from under her.

"What about you?" she asked with a tired voice. Asch pointed to the couch. Her eyes wandered to it like she didn't understand. A second later she shook her head a little; then she managed to roll over to the other side of the bed so her previous spot was open for him. It was clear she was really exhausted because she could barely lift her head and turn to look at him.

Asch wasn't bothered with her generous request even though he knew what it generally implied. He sat down on the edge of the bed with a nod. Then he began to pull off small fragments of his armor including his tabard and his boots.

When he laid down a minute later and turned to her, he fully expected her to be unconscious in a deep sleep but her eyes were still open and watching him, like she was waiting for something.

The God-general lifted his arm, indicating that if she wanted to come closer, she could.

Instantly she shuffled over and snuggled into him. He enfolded his arm around her with an inward smile.

Asch closed his eyes and thought. As he had crossed the wooden bridge from the island of childhood to adulthood, it had burned up behind him. He was only glad that Sin had managed to stop halfway on that bridge, realizing that she could never go back and so she chose to remain still. With that decision she had saved him, because now he could watch her gaze at her childhood, and even though he could no longer see his, she was proof that it was still there.

Like a dragon satisfied that its treasure was safe, the God-general drifted off to sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Yay! Finally the moment has been written lolz. I hope you all approve this chapter. I thought it turned out decently. That part about the wooden bridge burning up at the end was a theory I read once but it is soo true when you really think about it. You think you'll still remember what it feels like to be a child when you're an adult, but that's not true. So save your memories people, and save everything you write, no matter how short or how awful it may be or sound.**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry I had to make it shorter than all the others because I felt it was special part. (Smiles)**

**R&R Please**

_**Kazink**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hello everyone. I'd like to take the time to say thank you to all my reviews and especially voice how much I love all the encouraging words from you guys. I hope you are all satisfied with the character I matched Asch up win, Sin. As much as I hate to admit it, she is an OC and she is made up solely from intertwined strips of my imagination. But I hope you have all come to like her as I have (smiles). I have to confess though, that I am not a screaming fan of Natalia x Asch fics because I just don't see what they find special in each other, besides duty. So there…it's out. Lol. **

**Now READ! (Before all you Natalia x Asch fans turn on me sweatdrops)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The glowing light of the morning sun skipped playfully across Sin's eyelids and she stirred. Blinking repeatedly until her eyes had focused a little bit, she lifted her head groggily. What she found was her face a mere inch away from the handsome God-general's. He was staring at her with clear emerald eyes.

"Wah!" she yelped while hastily scrambling away, backwards.

'_What the hell!'_

Asch pushed himself onto his elbows with laughing eyes. His crimson hair spilled around him like streams of fire.

"Not going try to tell me that what happened yesterday was a mistake, are you?" he asked with a sarcastic tone, further ruffling her feathers.

Sin scratched her head, trying to figure out what he was talking about. Had they…

Her hand flashed to her shoulder to feel for a piece of her clothing, hoping that she was wearing something. Her fingertips brushed her own skin though and her heart jumped into her throat. Glancing down desperately, she saw that her shoulder was exposed but only because her robe had slipped down a little.

She let out a relieve sigh and quickly pulled it back into place. The edge of his mouth twitched at the edge. Sin gave him a confused expression; she was still too tired to remember.

"Let me remind you…" Asch told her as he sat up and grabbed her arm.

Sin didn't resist as he pulled her into a close embrace but her mind was still jumping from thought to thought.

Slowly he closed his eyes and leaned down to her, the morning sunlight shattering off his fallen bangs. Sin's eyes went wide right when his lips were about to brush hers. This was the part where something normally interrupted them, she didn't expect it to actually happen.

But the moment his lips actually brushed hers, she remembered everything. He was everything. Last night had been the first night they had finally been able to spend together, alone…and look what happened!

Sin smiled against his lips but felt oddly embarrassed. It was much different when they kissed in the light of day and were able to see everything. Every movement, every smile, every surprise. In the darkness of night most of their actions were conceal, they were forced to go on feeling and touch alone. But here she could actually watch him, see it in his eyes.

Asch let go of her arm and pulled away slightly. "Please tell me you remember now."

The grin lined Sin's face. "Yeah. Everything."

"Everything?" He asked with raised eyebrows. It made her feel like she was missing something still.

"Er…." Sin paused while thinking. She was sure they hadn't gone any further…she hoped they hadn't!

Asch laughed a handsome laugh with a noticeable smirk on his face. Sin realized he schemed to make her think they'd done something more.

"Asch! You're heartless!" she yelled with a smile on her face while grabbing the pillow she'd been lying on. Then she swung the pillow full of feathers at him ruthlessly and he brought his arms up to defend himself with an amused expression.

"Death by weightless things huh? Shameful…" he called to her over her pummels.

Sin jumped on him with a happy laugh. "Hey I may be weightless but I'll fly someday!"

She wacked him a few more times just for kicks but through the playful blows he managed to snake his arm around her waist. Then he pushed himself to his feet on the bed with the girl thrown over his shoulder. Sin yelped and started to beat him with the pillow frantically, trying to get him to release her.

"Lucky you, that day's today." He told her with a smirk as he flipped her around in his grasp so she was upside down, her hair falling onto the bed.

"Hey! Put me down!" she yelled with a smile in her voice. Then she went into a childish tantrum and pounded her fists against his kneecaps.

"Down, down, down!" Sin yelled while futilely trying to unlock her legs from his arms.

"I hear your imaginary bird-friend in the painting laughing at you right now. He says he thinks you're awful at flying…" Asch called from above. Sin ceased her struggling and scowled up at him with a huff.

"Alright, alright. No more upside down painting schemes" she promised, "I'm sorry…"

Then she put on her best innocent expression. He let go of her legs, causing her to flop onto the bed with a laugh. When she tried to sit up however, he collapsed purposely on top of her, his weight pushing her back down flat on the bed.

"Well you can be sorry if you want…" he said as he placed his forearms on either side of her head. "But I'm not…"

He closed the gap between them and kissed her gently. Sin found herself liking the fact that he didn't ask and that he had enough confidence to just do it. She couldn't picture herself having to ask him every time she wanted him to be close.

The young replica reached up and ran her fingers through his hair adoringly. Yeah, she had the right to do that now. It made her smile. The burning strands slipped like water through her fingers.

Asch kissed her harder, easily taking dominance. Sin tried to kiss him back just as hard but it seemed like she was never able to gain even an inch of ground. Even in a kiss he was still more powerful.

His hands moved and soothingly placed themselves over hers. Then their fingers intertwined on instinct. Sin let her kiss become more gentle; hoping he would understand that she was short of breath. But he didn't get that hint and his kiss turned even more passionate. Sin wished she had the will power to continue but she was feeling more drained by the second. She tried to lift her hand so she could push him away a little but he was stronger and her attempt was in vain.

The young girl pulled her head to the side in a last attempt to break the kiss. It worked and she breathed deeply while watching him out of the side of her eye. Her orange orbs narrowed just a bit.

Asch shook his head as his long red hair fell over his shoulder, then he sat back a little with a disappointed expression.

"I'm always so close…" he muttered in a low voice while pushing his bangs away from his face. Sin turned her head slightly to look at him. She wasn't mad, not by a long shot but she had trouble understanding why he couldn't allow her to breath.

"So close to what?" she asked curiously. His mouth turned into a knowing smirk but he shook his head.

"Nothing…"

Sin shook her head but didn't press the point further. She pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes, finally waking up a bit.

It was so hard to believe this had happened, that she could be so blessed. It was weird too, she didn't feel embarrassed; she felt exactly the same as before. She was grateful they still felt like friends too. Maybe it was time to tell him her full name?

She pondered for a second to herself as he leaned down on to the bed on his back. Then something hit her and she briefly remembered him whispering her name to her. When was that? How long ago? It was sort of a blur…

"Hey Asch…uh…" she began. His eyes turned to her.

"Do you know my name?"

The God-general nodded and looked at the ceiling. "Sin'kara."

Sin smiled a little more. So she hadn't just been imagining it, he really had said it.

"How did you find out?" she wondered while playing with a lock of his hair.

He spoke to the ceiling still. "When I gave you the sparkler in Valinsa, you wrote your name."

The replica's eyebrows raised themselves. How had he been able to follow _that_?

"Impressive…" she mumbled with a slight nod.

The response wasn't noticeable but the seconds continued to tick by. Was he thinking about something?

"Don't you have training with Dailiin today?" she asked absentmindedly.

He didn't respond right away as he stared at the intricate ceiling.

"Yeah I have to go soon."

"Can I come with you?"

Asch turned to her with a look that clearly told her it wasn't a good idea. Sin reached down and fingered a strand of his burning hair again, waiting for him to respond.

"Are you sure you are well enough?"

Sin watched the strand slip through her fingers as she thought how to answer.

"I feel better than when I first got here…and besides, just sitting in a room somewhere won't help me recover…"

Asch remained silent and Sin knew that it was still up to him in the end, not her, and not the doctor. She took another stab.

"Wasn't it you that said the only way to get stronger is to push yourself?"

The God-general let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. Sin knew she had won this round.

"Fine but the moment I say you're done, you're done." He stated and Sin nodded with a smile.

The replica stood up and jumped over him with a laugh. Then she quickly made her way to the door. While slipping out, she waved and shut the door. Then she ran down the hallway stealthily, not wanting people to know she had been in Asch's room.

She dressed quickly and found joy in wearing close to the same type of clothes as before. A simple training T-shirt with a swirling design on the back and her baggy but comfortable training pants. She kicked her simple black shoes on and headed back to Asch's room a little slower this time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The God-general was waiting patiently for her. His boots were back on and his tabard was back on, covering his other armor. His hair was pushed back securely again, making his enticing green eyes more noticeable.

He turned away when she was close enough and began to slowly stride off down the hall. He shook his head back and forth slightly muttering something like 'not a good idea…'

Sin looked behind her for a second and then in front of Asch. Seeing no one, she hurried forward and jumped on his back while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry it's not like I'm gunna die or something…a little exercise will do me good."

Surprising her, he moved his arms and wrapped them in behind the back of her legs, holding her up in the piggy back. Sin smiled inside. They were probably a weird sight to see walking down the hall.

Asch stayed silent again while staring with a hard expression straight ahead. Sin fell into silence too as he carried her down the hall to wherever they were going to train. Why was he so against it?

A maid was walking down the hall in front of them. Sin felt her face flush a little that they were finally noticed so she turned her gaze away from the maid, hoping to be ignored.

The maid passed quietly, her heels clicking away down the marble hallways. Sin turned around to glance at her but she found the maid peering over her shoulder at them with a smile. Sin turned away quickly, feeling even more embarrassed.

Asch stopped walking once the servant had disappeared around the corner.

His tone was cold when he spoke. "Are you ashamed of me?" he asked with an edge in his voice while peering out of the corner of his eye at her.

Sin flinched with wide eyes. "No of course not…" she responded with a comforting voice, but kept her eyes on the floor.

"Then why did you turn away?"

The young replica let out a quiet sigh. "An original and a replica? What would people think of that… once they found out?" she asked quietly to him.

Asch began to walk slowly again. "You say '_that_' like it isn't going to happen yet," he said in a bitter tone "but whether you like it or not, it's happening."

Sin tightened her arms around his neck and squeezed her eyes shut. "I know…please just give me some time."

"To _what_? _Think us over_? It's a bit late."

Sin buried her face into the crook of his neck, feeling a little scared of the rising volume of his voice.

"Asch I didn't me-"

Another sound up ahead cut her off so she looked up. Dailiin was walking gracefully towards them. Sin froze up a little regardless of Asch's anger towards the matter of showing people about them. Dailiin was certainly the first person Sin wanted to let know, but even so, this was still a little too soon.

Obviously feeling her stiffen against him, Asch turned and looked over his shoulder with dangerously narrowed eyes. He didn't want to keep it a secret.

Sin tightened her arms around his neck and pleaded to him with her eyes not to reveal their relationship just yet.

"Please…" she begged.

He turned away with hard eyes. "We'll be discussing this later, you can be sure of that."

Sin pulled away slightly, petrified. If he wasn't willing to let it go then she had really crossed the line this time. Her heartbeat began to speed up rapidly in nervous anxiousness. There would be no getting out of this if he had openly announced it.

"And you can bet that I'll be ending the training session early." He promised but Sin didn't miss the underlying meaning there. Their 'discussion' would come as soon as the training was over, and now it was over a few hours earlier!

Dailiin was only a few paces away now, her pretty face screwed up in confusion.

"Hello Master Asch. Hello Sin." She managed to say politely but her posture told her she clearly didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Master Asch, why are you giving Sin a piggy-back?"

Asch's expression turned a little angered. Sin clenched her teeth together.

'_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up Dailiin!' _the replica raged in her head. She tried to smoothly slide down but, he held the back of her knees so she couldn't.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" he replied with a slightly cold tone, though he was doing well in covering it up.

Sin's eyes went wide in horror. How could he do that to her!? What was she supposed to say…that she had jumped on him affectionately because she _loved_ him!? The corner of his eye watched her expectantly, waiting to see how she would answer. The young empress turned to her questioningly.

She shamefully turned her gaze away from his and stared at Dailiin's feet.

"I…I sprained my ankle…" she lied quietly. His arms tightened almost painfully around her knees.

'_I'm so dead for that! Dead, dead, dead, dead!'_

Dailiin's expression turned a little saddened. "That's too bad. How did it happen?"

Sin pulled her arms from around Asch's neck carefully. She could practically feel the anger radiating off him.

"Oh..I j-just tripped up a little…" she said, trying not to lie again but finding that her words were an understatement.

'_I tripped up a lot! Oh I'm so dead!'_

"Let's start the lesson already…" Asch said commandingly and neither girl's argued.

The God-general carried her in and sat her down on the bench gently, but that just proved how angry he was. He had to control himself more than normal.

Sin tried to avoid looking at him as he stood up in front of her but their gazes accidentally locked and she knew better than to turn away. He drove his eyes into hers and Sin couldn't help but shiver a little bit at the 'discussion' they were going to have later. His eyes seemed to show every emotion that would be present when the time came.

Asch started the lesson quickly after that, pulling Dailiin into a whole bunch of exercises that Sin had already experienced but was happy to see again.

To say the least, Dailiin was a very good fighter. She was able to hold her own for quite a few minutes with simple combat. For the most part the sequence went block, strike, parry, strike, parry and the occasional dodge thrown in when really needed. Sin compared their fighting styles, finding that they were very different when it came to deciding which defensive move to perform. When Dailiin chose to parry, Sin would have chosen to dodge.

The young empress wielded a thin sword that swept in a slight arc. She didn't hold it with two hands either but she did switch hands when it was needed. It was designed to be swift and quick Sin knew, but Asch's larger sword seemed to be able to keep up with it easily enough. But maybe that was just Asch.

After about 30 minutes of practice, Asch allowed a break for the older girl. Sin was surprised to see her stride over to her with a questioning smile.

"How is your foot Sin? Can you stand?"

Sin tilted her head and nodded slightly. "It was just a small trip, I'm fine now."

Sin was aware of Asch gaze on her but she pointedly ignored him and focused on Dailiin's words.

"How about a small duel then? Just you and me?" the girl asked politely.

Sin's eyes widened slightly in delight. There wasn't anything she wanted more than to see this girl's skill right now. The only way to do that fully was to fight one-on-one.

The replica turned to Asch with a questionable expression. He looked back with disapproval but Sin stood up anyways and walked with Dailiin to the middle of the floor.

Then Sin asked for her weapons and they reluctantly appeared in her hands. Dailiin tilted her head in surprise.

"Where did those come from?" she asked curiously.

Asch's voice cut in from across the room. "She has to ask me for them."

Sin stared at the floor. She really hoped Dailiin didn't ask why.

'_Because I used to be crazy and would attack anyone…even him…'_

But luckily the other girl just nodded and Sin sunk into her battle stance, tensing her legs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Asch's P.o.v**_

Asch clenched his teeth together as the two girls began the match. He wished Dailiin hadn't asked Sin to fight. There was no way the girl's frail condition would benefit from the strain. Needless to say, he was a bit curious to see who would come out on top at this point. Would Sin, the more experienced but weakened fighter overcome Dailiin, who's skill was steadily improving and who was in a healthy condition? It seemed like the match would be close.

Dailiin positioned her sword at the ready with a determined expression as Sin lowered herself into her customary springing position. Like usual, Sin struck first, dashing like a lightning bolt at Dailiin in a zigzag pattern. Her left blade went for Dailiin's heart which the older girl responded with a right to left sweep across her body to block. Sin whirled with the motion and attempted to back hand Dailiin with her other blade but the young empress was swift and shuffled back a step, bringing her katana up letting Sin's blade bash into her own.

Asch nodded at them both. That was an impressive start.

Scraping her blade along Dailiin's and lowering herself to the ground, Sin swept her leg and attempted to trip the other girl. Dailiin was unaccustomed to physical moves, since he barely performed them and she quickly fell prey to Sin's lowered move. The kick connected and took Dailiin's feet out from under her, making the girl crash to the ground with a grunt.

Spinning back onto her feet and placing her kicking foot behind her other, Sin used the same foot to push forward at the fallen empress.

Dailiin, obviously aware that she was at a major disadvantage, decided to block the smaller girl instead of attempting to get to her feet. She raised her blade and pressed her other hand to the flat of the blade to give her more support as both of Sin's blades crashed into it.

Once the savage strike from the replica connected, Dailiin dropped her blade a few inches closer to her body and brought her feet up and pushed them into Sin's stomach, sending the small girl over her head. Once she did this she pushed herself as quick as she could to her knees, though she was nowhere near as fast as Sin when it came to recovering.

When Dailiin turned around to regard Sin, the tiny girl was already on her feet and rapidly closing in again. Asch watched as Dailiin gasped at the speed and was inwardly proud of Sin for giving it all she had. Dailiin would have to be quicker if she wanted to keep up with the replica. Eventually Sin would pull out one of her intricate moves and throw Dailiin completely off, or screw up and end the match because of a regretful mistake.

Sure, Dailiin was a good, simple fighter but Asch never looked forward to training her like he did Sin. Her moves were perfect, she blocked when she had to, parried when she was supposed to but Asch soon realized that there was barely anything for him to teach, to correct. If she continued with this unadorned battle style, she _would_ be powerful, but she would never be the _most_ powerful.

The God-general watched Dailiin's movements become hastier, clumsier as each attack from Sin was followed up by at least five more, hardly ever giving the older girl a chance to breath, much less attack.

His eyes turned to the girl he had fallen in love with. Her inferno eyes were constantly narrowed and her muscles were always tensed, even when blocking. Fighting Sin would give Dailiin a different taste of battle, and it wasn't a pleasant taste. Sin's fighting style, Asch had learned, was very impulsive and unstable. Her movements and choices had edges, were never truly perfect but it was these flaws that caused the imbalance in her power. She exposed everything and held nothing back.

It was that split second before every one of her attacks that the opponent noticed her weakness, but as soon as it was noticed, another attack was coming at their face. The next weakness wasn't the same as the first, and the third wasn't the same as the second. Predicting where to strike and what to expect were impossible with her because her moves had no outline, no guide that classified a fighting style. She was always shifting, phasing in and out of controlled attacks and instinctive attacks.

Dailiin had no idea, but the key to defeating Sin was to stay as calm as you possibly could and repeat the simplest moves that came to your head, forcing the small girl to also revert back to the basic blocks. The problem with this though, was that you had to get a chance to attack.

Asch watched as the girls duked it out a few feet away. For the most part Dailiin spent her time blocking and parrying anything that got close. Dailiin's weakness was that she fell into a rhythm of defensive maneuvers and seemed to forget to attack. Forgetting to attack in this case was alright because it kept the battle going but the bland pattern was the problem. Eventually Sin would throw her pattern off and she'd have nothing to counter with. Asch sat back to wait.

After a few minutes, he watched the girls begin to tire of the strain, especially Sin who was frail to begin with. She panted heavily but kept up the offensive, now almost knocking Dailiin's blade out of her hand, no matter what hand it was it. It seemed like she was desperate to disarm Dailiin, but her poor condition was sucking away all her energy.

The God-general narrowed his eyes when he noticed that their attacks had become much aggressive. At the beginning they would smile slightly when a fun move was performed but now they seemed to care less about the moves and more about winning the match. Dailiin's eyes were tightened in frustration and impatience while Sin's eyes were weary and looked drained. Maybe this was a bit too much of push for her.

Asch stood up from the bench. "That's enough." He told them sternly.

Regardless of his command though, they continued to fight dangerously, no longer careful of hitting each other. It was like they were actually fighting now. He took another step forward in alarm as Sin's blade nearly sliced Dailiin's neck. The edges of the younger girl's blades were glowing faintly blue, telling Asch that she had awakened her power like before. If that hit Dailiin…well… he didn't want to think about it.

"It's over you two! Enough!" He yelled but still they fought.

He dashed forward and went for Sin, since she was getting the upper hand but was also exhausted. He lunged at her back and grasped her wrists as they plunged towards Dailiin, interrupting the attack.

Asch dismissed her weapons and she quickly went limp, realizing the fight was at a permanent end. Her breathing was uneven.

Dailiin stood in front of them panting, her thin sword still drawn and looking like it was ready to plunge at the younger rival.

"You're dismissed." He snapped at Dailiin. She quickly sheathed her sword and stepped away to the door, casting a glare over her shoulder at Sin.

Once the door clicked shut behind the young empress, Asch quickly turned his focus back to the girl slumping in front of him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Sin's P.o.v. **_

Once Dailiin had exited the room, she knew she was in for it. She hadn't meant to let the fight go that far but somehow it seemed like the older girl had wanted it too. They both had admitted it inwardly, they were fighting for Asch's attention.

His grip tightened a bit on her wrists which made her turn and look at him over her shoulder.

"Going to tell me exactly what you were trying to do?" he asked with an edge in his voice.

"Sorry…" she muttered "it just got a little bit out of hand…that's all"

Sin stood up against his grasp. Reluctantly he let go but he didn't step away.

"If you had harmed her, we would have been thrown out of the palace."

Sin looked at the floor shamefully. There was always that awkward feeling with Dailiin. The rivalry had been there ever since she had had the dream. Dailiin seemed to know this too. The understood truce was probably really over now.

Turning around carefully she looked into his eyes, which stared back with a hard expression.

Sin lowered her head. "It won't happen again…I promise…"

Asch shook his head and turned away towards the door. "Fine. Now come on, we're not going to talk here."

Sin froze in horror, totally forgetting that he wanted to 'discuss' about how open they were going to be with people. She knew she wasn't ready to come out and show people right away, because she didn't know if she would be able to handle the rumors of disapproval that came from their mouths. Asch, on the other hand, could care less what other people thought. He seemed to think keeping it a secret wasn't necessary. The thing was…he wasn't the replica.

The God-general was at the door and waiting for her while holding it open. Sin didn't move until he narrowed his eyes a bit and pointed out the door. She walked over stiffly, stalling for time. Nodding as polite as she could while walking through the door, she continued down the hallway, not even bothering to wait for him.

He caught up to her with only a few strides. They walked in silence down the long halls but Sin knew he was ready to snap. She felt bad for causing him unneeded stress.

Almost as soon as they had left though, Sin heard her name being called from behind her. They both turned around to see an older man walking towards them. He was bony and he had a screwed up face and dark grey hair. She tilted her head questioningly at the frightening man and actually took a small step closer to Asch.

"Greetings to both of you" the man said with a business-like tone while turning to Sin in particular. "May I have a word with you young miss?"

Sin raised her fist to her mouth in an unsure gesture. She was grateful when Asch stepped in front of her, blocking the scary man from view.

"You have a purpose?" The God-general asked. "We're busy."

Sin flinched inwardly. This wasn't looking good either way.

"I was asking the young girl for a private audience. I assure you she will be perfectly safe." The man stated in a stone-like voice.

"Who did you say you were?" asked Asch. The lanky old man straightened.

"I am the Emperor's advisor. I am requesting a brief meeting with the replica. If you were smart you would step aside."

Sin widened her eyes and looked up and Asch's face. He was making no move to step out of the way. She reached out and gently placed her hand on his back. The old man didn't see the gesture but Asch looked over his shoulder at her.

Sin gave him a soothing look to calm him and then stepped out of the way of his protection. This man was frightening but Asch getting in trouble was much more frightening.

"I accept your request. Please lead the way." She said quietly. The sooner this was over…well the sooner she would have to answer to Asch. Funny how things turned out.

The old man nodded and turned away from Asch with bold sort of expression. Sin gave Asch one more reassuring glance before striding away down the hall with the fearsome old man.

'_What could he want to talk to me about?'_ she wondered while keeping her eyes on the passing floor.

Coming to a room at the end of the hallway on the right the man opened the door and allowed her to walk through first. She slipped through quickly and took a few steps into the dim room. Pale orange light came in through the tinted windows and illuminated all the floating dust in the air. Shelves lined with books framed the small square room, some so old they were only being held together by the tightly packed books on either side of them. The floor was wood here and covered with a musty old carpet. Two large chairs sat in the middle of the room, turned to face one another slightly.

Sin shifted her feet uneasily. This dark room seemed to fit the scary man perfectly.

She jumped when the old man place a hand on her shoulder, apparently trying to be comforting. "Please, sit." He said while gesturing to the chair on the right.

Sin nodded and slipped away from his hand, going to sit on the old chair. Once she was settled, she waited patiently for the man to state his business.

"So you're a replica I see…" the man stated while lowering himself into his chair. Sin's eyes came together immediately in confusion.

"See?" she asked calmly.

The old man nodded but actually looked uninterested in the fact. "I can see your aura child. Replica's have auras that twist differently and are different colours."

'_Not again!' _she thought. It was bothering that so many people could just tell that she was different. It had never occurred to her but maybe the reason she had been captured at the old castle in the first place was because one of the soldiers also had the ability.

The man continued. "Both you and Asch have interesting auras. Yours is very noticeable, like dark bluish smoke with red tips, reaching outward. This is what sets you apart, most peoples auras curve in around their bodies."

Sin waited for him to continue, interested in hearing about Asch's.

The man obviously knew what she was thinking and continued again. "Asch's aura is like an inferno of the twisting abyss. It curls around him correctly but its shape is all wrong. Almost like it has become distorted somehow…"

Sin kept her eyes steady, perfectly aware that this was because he wasn't from this world originally. Maybe the people in Auldrant had the same auras as him.

"How many people can see auras?" she asked while picking at a stringy part of her chair.

"Only a select few," he replied "the ability dates back through our ancestors many years ago. However I find the 'gift' to be quite useless…"

Sin turned and looked into his shadowed eyes. "But you used it to single me out."

The man stood up while shaking his head. He walked a few steps away as he spoke.

"I did not single you out because you were a replica, young one. And I brought up the subject merely to see how you responded."

The frightening old man turned around and looked down at her. Sin stared back up at him with narrowed eyes.

"What I got from your reaction was that it's not a particularly nice subject to talk about is it?"

Sin shook her head simply but said nothing. Who was fond of being a replica? That was common knowledge. He was a dim old man.

"I could care less if you are a replica" he stated, making Sin's eyes widen considerably. It was nice to hear it out loud.

"What I am interested in is this secret power you seem to be hiding…your aura covers it like smoke."

The young replica pressed her lips together and remained silent, intent on not surrendering any extra details about her unknown abilities. It was a mystery to her too.

"I saw that hole you punched in the wall after you attacked the young empress…" he stated while boring his eyes into hers. Sin placed her hand over her mark with a defiant expression.

"That wasn't me." She stated.

"But the power behind it _is_ yours."

"That was a one time deal. It won't happen again."

"Twice," he corrected her, "you've done it twice now."

Sin turned her head to the side uneasily. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

The man let out a dark chuckle while settling into his chair again. Sin didn't know what to make of him. The fact that she was a replica and it didn't bother him should have made her feel secure, but her heart was pumping unusually fast.

"Today? You're match with Dailiin? I watched that from the upper balcony, quite an impressive battle to be sure. It was about time someone put that spoiled girl in her place…"

Sin tried to drown out his voice, feeling ashamed for attacking the older girl now. This man talked about the emperor's daughter as if he simply didn't care. Sure, sometimes Dailiin got on her nerves, but the girl meant no harm. They had a healthy rivalry Sin tried to tell herself, and she never meant to hurt the girl with her powers. It kind of just…showed itself unexpectedly.

Sin sighed and clasped her hands in front of her. "Is there something you needed to ask me?"

The man's eyes finally turned completely dark and serious. "I want to help you control that power, little one. Let me guide you as you awaken it more fully. I can help you do that."

The replica narrowed her eyes, indicating that the man should stay seated and not attempt to come closer at this point. This power was still new to her and she couldn't deny it, was showing itself more frequently. But it had just leaked out a little when she was angry, it hadn't gotten totally out of control.

"Your aura is confused." The man stated with a gesture in her direction "Allow me to help with your worries."

Sin shook her head, making her long black hair sweep against the dusty chair. "_Worries _isn't the right word. I just don't see the point in wanting to help me control such a small aspect of my power…I fight with swords, with Asch. That's all I want at this point."

"But have you considered what status this power could bring you? The respect? I can see it in your aura. You're holding yourself _back_. Perhaps Asch is too…"

Sin stood up from her chair and bowed stiffly to the man. She knew he was trying to talk her into submission now while using Asch as an excuse. The longer she stayed in the chair, the longer the same words over and over would begin to change her mind on the matter.

"Thank you for your generous offer but I'll pass. I need to improve my skills at this point, not start over with something new. Status means nothing to me."

The man nodded but seemed oddly calm at the rejection. "Come to me if you change your mind."

Sin nodded and headed for the door. She was glad that provoking talk was over.

'_Now on to the next one…_' she thought as she slipped out into the hallway.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sin stood in front of Asch's door raising and lowering her fist, preparing to knock. She had stalled for as much time as she could and walked slowly back to her room, changed into a new hoari and found little things to distract her so she wouldn't have to go directly to his room. But now she was officially out of things to help stall time so she stood in front of his door, trying to think of something.

'_He could be sleeping…I don't want to wake him…_' she chattered to herself. _'I'll just tell him that later!'_

But just as she was lowering her fist and about to turn away, the door opened smoothly and there stood Asch with an intense look on his face. He didn't have a shirt on. His hair was wet.

Sin's eyes widened and a blush crept across her face. Her mouth worked uselessly as she tried to think of something to say. Finally after no words came out she slumped her shoulders and pointed, defeated, into the room. He opened the door wider and stepped aside so she could enter.

With a soft click, the door closed behind her. She didn't turn around and found that if she wasn't looking at him, words slipped out of her mouth more easily.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked while rubbing her shoulder awkwardly.

"I could see your shadow under the door. You stood there for three minutes and twenty-two seconds."

Sin smiled away from him. "You have a sick sense of humor."

The God-general let out a very quiet laugh that lasted no more than a second as he walked around her and into her line of vision. Sin swallowed and looked curiously around the room instead of at him.

"So what did the advisor need to speak to you about so badly?" Asch questioned as he walked around the room while pushing his wet bangs out of his eyes. Sin hoped he was looking for a shirt because the ceiling could only hold someone's attention for a minute or so before it began to look suspicious.

"Oh…" she brought her eyebrows together while she tried to pull the conversation through her nervous thoughts. "He wanted to train me…"

Asch turned to her incredulously with daring green eyes. Sin brought her own eyes from the ceiling and looked into his. In some rare situations, it was actually safer to look right at him. This was one of those times.

"Not with a sword or anything…" she rambled quickly. "He says I have some sort of interesting power and he wants to help me control it."

Asch's tone was bitter. "And you said?"

Sin shook her head. "I saw no point in it so I refused…"

Asch didn't nod but his face turned less dangerous, telling her that he partly agreed. She continued absentmindedly.

"And besides, he's _old_."

The God-general turned back around with an incredulous look on his face. Sin stared at him for a moment until she realized that she had been the one who said that. Her face turned into a sheepish grin and she laughed. That had been a side thought.

"So you prefer younger men to train you…" Asch pondered almost to himself as he hung a towel over the side of the couch. Sin walked over to him and was even able to shake off the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

The words were out before she could think about them. "You _know_ who I prefer…"

Asch's abyss green eyes flicked over to her, suddenly turning intense. Sin stopped the shiver from going down her spine and smiled innocently, hoping to diffuse the situation a little. His hand began to smoothly reach towards her but Sin still felt her face prickle as she swept her eyes over him.

She stepped back hastily from the couch, taking the towel he had just folded with her. Twisting it until it was tight, she made a playfully threatening gesture at him. Nobody liked being whipped with a towel.

"Back! Back!" she warned darkly. He simply gave her a grimly amused expression, like he didn't believe she could do it. Well she'd just have to bluff a little.

"Hey I'd be careful, this is going to hurt a little more than normal." She teased, indicating that he had no armor on to help absorb the blows.

But apparently he wasn't afraid of pain and bolted forward quickly, coming right at her and making her jump because she had gotten the opposite effect than what she had wanted. He was coming closer instead of moving away!

Sin tried the gesture of snapping the towel but it just flicked uselessly, not even a threatening snap coming from it. She laughed at herself and saw he had a tiny smile on too. Yeah she knew she was pathetic sometimes.

So instead she jumped away and ran around while he chased her all over the room. He was far more confident in his abilities though and the furniture wasn't much of an obstacle for him, since he just jumped over anything that got in his way. Sin had to run around though.

Finally, near the door she was cornered with nowhere to run and nothing to hide behind. She tried the whipping gesture one more time, to no avail, and when she finally realized that she was totally out of luck for keeping him away, she scrunched the towel up with a smile, aimed, and then threw it at him.

He side-stepped and it flew by pointlessly.

Sin burst out laughing at herself and covered her face with her hands. She was sure her winning points were probably in the negatives.

Asch came forward swiftly with a small smirk, knowing he had won. Sin unexpectedly found herself opening her arms to him, eager for a hug, even if she would be slightly embarrassed at first.

His strong arms enfolded her, taking her in close to his chest. Sin was hesitant for only a second before giving in with a sigh and leaning on him. She couldn't help but feel so safe with him and found herself wondering how she had considered herself truly alive before she had met him. What had she been fighting for, before he gave her a reason to fight?

A knock on the door made both of them turn to look. Sin breathed out with a small smile on her face and Asch turned to look at her. She squeezed him harder for a moment before pulling from his grasp. She was disappointed that their timing always seemed to be off because she never seemed to get enough time with him in the first place.

His expression went slightly angered at her actions and Sin suddenly got the feeling he just remembered the reason he had wanted to talk to her in the first place. He turned on his heel and strode over to the door with a brisk pace.

Sin jumped and quickly cut in front of him as he went to reach for the door handle. Whoever was out there deserved mercy. It was probably some poor maid.

He stared at her with a questioning expression. She stared back with a defiant expression, trying to put her thoughts into words.

"Let me get the door." She stated quickly in a hushed tone. He ignored her and went for the door handle again.

Sin pushed his hand aside and proceeded to push him out of the way. He shook his head almost angrily but remained stationary once he was out of the way of the door.

Sin bit her lip as she pulled the door open. It swung open wide and blocked Asch from view, who was standing behind it.

Like she had thought, it was a maid who stood there, holding a bundle of fresh towels. When she saw Sin she was surprised but her tone was still very polite.

"Oh hello!" the maid greeted. Sin smiled stiffly at her, fully aware that there was a glare from Asch at her back.

"I just brought some more towels for Master Asch…would you like me to bring them in?"

Sin shook her head and stepped forward. "I'll bring them in for him, thank you very much. I'm sure he appreciates it."

The maids smile brightened as she handed the towels over. Sin took them awkwardly and stepped back into the room as the maid turned to walk away. She was scared to shut the door, but managed to do it somewhat bravely.

Asch slipped back into view but Sin refrained from looking at him, hoping to escape his anger by walking to the bathroom to put the towels away. He wouldn't have that though and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stood still, knowing she had angered him by not letting the maid see them together.

"Why did you do that?" he asked not too gently.

Sin stared down at the towels in her arms while she thought of ways to move around the question.

"It's not fair for you to answer the door…like that…" Sin said out loud while turning to regard him. "You probably would have made the girl faint."

His eyes turned a little confused. "Faint from what?"

Sin's face prickled in embarrassment as she lowered her eyes. Oops, now she had two awkward subjects to choose from. She could tell him how attractive he was or switch back to the other subject of being open. She decided, saving the last ounce of her dignity, that talking about how she felt about being open was the best choice…maybe she had avoided it long enough.

'_I may as well get it over with…' _she thought while she sighed and opened her orange eyes again. It was better than struggling with how stunning he looked all the time.

Sin rearranged the towels and held them under one arm instead. Then nervously, she turned around and grasped his hand in her own. The heat crept across her face like always but she felt soothed when his hand closed around hers in response.

The replica led him to the bathroom and hung up the white towels with one hand while he watched her patiently. Then she led him back out and over to the couch in front of the stone fire place.

With a gesture, she indicated that he should sit. He did so silently, and his hand slipped from around hers, making her a little dismayed.

Sin began to walk back and forth nervously in front of him on the fuzzy red carpet. This was going to be a hard conversation considering the fact that he always got mad when she mentioned being ashamed of being a replica.

She decided to let him ask the questions.

"So…I guess I'm ready to talk now…" she confessed. "Don't expect perfect answers though…" the replica warned while shaking her head slightly.

He immediately shot into his first question.

"Why are you so opposed to letting people see us?"

She saw that one coming and ironically, it was the question she didn't want to answer first. It meant he'd be mad through the whole conversation most likely. She tried to be as honest as she could though.

"I'm a _replica_ Asch," she replied, getting the hardest part out of the way first "and we're so new here. What would people think if they saw you with me together?"

Just as she suspected, he was immediately furious, leaning forward on the couch and making it seem like he already wanted to spring at her. She casually shuffled back a step.

"It doesn't matter what they think!" he snapped but she didn't flinch. She had foreseen this conversation for quite a few hours now.

"The people don't matter to me," she assured him "but what they _think_ _does_ matter."

"How so?" he challenged. Sin began pacing again while twisting her hair around her fist.

"They'll look down on you…"

"I look down on them all already. Worry about yourself."

Sin turned and gave him a faint smile. "For me it's just that they'll have a hard time accepting it… they might think I'm some sort of scheming replica…"

"But you _are_." Asch decided to put in. Sin laughed a little as she stared at the floor. Sometimes he was so serious and other times it seemed like he couldn't take things seriously enough.

Soon after though, her small laugh turned into another sigh.

"I just don't want to spoil your—"she cut herself off hastily. What did she say, your 'perfection'? How much people 'respect' you? All that he had earned would become suspicious if he chose to be with a replica. Why not a _real_ person, they would wonder.

"You will never change what you are." Asch suddenly said; cutting into her thoughts and making her turn to look at him. That hurt a little bit because it was every replicas dream to become an original.

"And because of that, whether we show people now or later will hardly make a difference. I'm not going to wait to meet your original because to me—"he paused and stood up, making her look up into his eyes.

"You _are_ the original."

Sin felt her heart pound at the touching words. When he put it like that, it seemed so easy to understand his point of view. She would never become her original and that's why-to him-it seemed pointless to wait to show people. What was she waiting for really? For all of humanity to change so that everyone loved replicas? If that was it, she'd never get to be with him. Why not start earning their respect now?

'_Ugh…he's always right…curses!'_

Sin looked up at him with a defeated but happy expression.

"You know it's confusing when I hate you and love you all at the same time." She laughed while scratching the back of her head.

His eyes widened for a second and then faster than she could comprehend, his arms were around her, almost crushing the air in her lungs. Her eyebrows came together in confusion. What had gotten into him so suddenly?

"A-are you alright?" the replica asked, concerned, as he began to stroke her hair gently.

"Yeah. But you won't be when you realize what you just said…"

Sin pulled away a little in confusion while she stared at his face. It was clear he was happy, even though his mouth wasn't smiling. His eyes smiled in compensation.

"What…that I hate you and lo—"She choked on her own words just then, realizing what she had blurted out. She shook her head with wide eyes, clamping her mouth shut as intense heat surfed across her cheeks.

Asch pulled her close to him and allowed her to spare a little of her dignity by hiding her face.

"You don't realize how long you've waited to hear those words until they are actually spoken…" he said in a quiet voice. It sounded like he was talking to himself. Sin tried to ignore him a turn things back around.

"Hey, I said I hated you too, that even things out…" she mumbled against him.

"Yeah but you were being sarcastic about that part…"

"Nnngh……no I wasn't!"

"Yeah you were."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yeah."

"Was not_!"_

"Fine."

"_Wasn't_!"

"I love you."

Sin's heart jumped into her throat, making her freeze up and feel released at the same time. She had never suspected, not even hoped, that he would say it back.

It was then that she finally realized… that they really were going to be together.

Finally, she had run out of questions.

He leaned down to her with his intense green eyes drifting shut. Sin gave in without argument and let her own eyes drift shut as his lips were about to brush her own.

"…was."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Alright people, there is chapter 17 finally posted. I know it was long, and probably a pain to read it all in one go but that's really just how I write most of the time. I dislike short chapters that, on top of being short, end in a cliffy or something lol. So that's why my chapters are so damn long lmao. I know some people are like 'Ugh, this is soooo long! When does it end!?' But I HOPE that most of you are like me and like super long chapters hehe.**

**Okay well I got some questions regarding the story so here is a little blog to answer some of them and hopefully, a few other details.**

**Asch and Sin are staying in a palace right now. The first place they were at was a castle. Choral castle to be exact. I have a thing for marble floors and halls and such because it turns out nicely in my mind, so that's why everything seems to be made out of marble lmao. It's also nice because then Sin can walk around in bare feet, hehe. I wish I could do that.**

**Asch sleeps in his armor only when he's traveling. Apparently it's thought to be uncomfortable but I'm not going to waste all my writing space going into detail about what they both are wearing on a certain day or at a certain time. Let's just call it 'being prepared' lolz. I'd also like to point out (to ease my own mind) that they both eat and shower in their free time. I hope that's just understood because I REALLY don't want to repeat the line 'she woke up, took a shower, got dressed and went down for breakfast' at the beginning of each chapter. Sin is normally dressed in a yukata, hoari or some sort of robe. I like Japanese clothing a lot and they are the closest thing to what she wears in my head so that's what I write in my story. Actually, what she wears in my head is even a little more elaborate than those but if I tried to describe it, it would come out sounding like a dress. And frankly, I'm not putting a dress on her rofl.**

**Okay, next question that came up was asking if Dailiin was an original or a look-alike. Dailiin is an original in my story, a pretty girl that I made up that has no connection to the game or to Asch. I'm sorry if this disappoints people but have no fear, um…. (now I cant say anything because it'll give stuff away –sweatdrops-) This is actually one of the tougher subjects because I have to make up a lot of people for the story. I like to think the emperor looks a little like emperor Peony in Asch's original Grand Chokmah, but I'll let the readers decide that one.**

**Another tidbit of information that was never asked but I thought I should finally inform people about is Asch's age. In my story, he is 20. Now this may seem a little odd, considering the fact that I paired him up with a 14 year old girl but me and a few others agree that the 'forbidden love' adds an interesting touch to the story. It also helps put emphasis on the fact that he is big and strong and she is small and kind of frail. It helps people be drawn into the feeling that he is protecting her and I find that important for the mood of the story. I wonder if people figured out his age? I never really put a lot of info in on that matter but at one point I did write 'he hung his head for the first time in 3 years' lol I didn't just pull some random number out of thin air! 17 years in Auldrant and 3 in this new world, equaling 20 years in total. Thank you. **

**Lastly, I've played and beaten Tales of the Abyss but I still have a hard time fully understanding what exactly fonons are. It is a very complicated game after all and I'm sure no one gets it on the first run through. So, I'd like you all to have mercy on me when I write about spells used etc because they wont be going into extreme detail. I'm actually working up a theory about the two worlds and how all the people seem to look alike. I've got a good idea about it and I will be writing it in future chapters, just to fill in all the blanks of your minds and make myself feel better lol. This story didn't actually start off as much for me but after I wrote a few chapters I found I liked the way it was going. My friend Halfdemon-kai actually showed me this fan fiction reviewer that was really nasty and the only thing this person did was criticize other people's stories and they didn't even have any written material of their own for other people to criticize back. People actually deleted their stories because of this persons reviews. Now, I'm pretty confident in my writing but I DO NOT want this person near me because they seem to like dissing OC's the most. That's why I am working my hardest to fill in all the blanks that could possibly make the story seem like it was pulled out of nowhere, even though that's exactly where it was pulled from lol. **

**I encourage all the writers to shield yourselves from people like this, because they obviously don't understand the concept of imagination or **_**helpful**_** criticism.**

**Okay, I think that's pretty much all the questions for now. Feel free to ask anything that confuses you because 1) This is a semi-new world so a bunch of stuff has to be created and 2) answering your questions helps me to not miss anything.**

**Thank you to all and especially to **_**Byakugan Hyuga**_** whose reviews went from the first chapter to the last chapter with one leap lmao. That kinda astounded me because considering how long the chapters are…well yeah you can calculate how much reading that is just to catch up lol. **

**So yeah I'm gunna go to bed now. Thank you all for reading thus far.**

_**Kazink **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hello all readers today. This is chapter 18 as you can see. The story will be a little slower from here because now the chapters I have posted have finally caught up to the chapters I have written (meaning from here on out, if you see a new chapter, I JUST wrote it lol). And I admit, writers block finally showed itself around this point. Except I get a different kind of writers block and get too many ideas and then find it hard to put them all in order. --slaps forehead--but anyhow, enjoy this chapter. I'll try to end it a little earlier to make up for the insanely long previous chapter.**

**Note: The most beautiful kind of love to me is the kind where the two people act like friends but are (and noticeably) in love. So when you see bantering between Asch and Sin, it's not necessarily because they are angry, it's just because their personalities clash and I refuse to let them turn totally soft and mushy towards one another . Gah! Lol. It's definitely weird to admit, but I like aggression in my male characters too because it seems to bring out the moment and put people on the edge of their seat. So that's why Asch seems to snap so easily, especially when it comes to Sin's well being. I'd like to hear what you all prefer in a relationship too. (smiles) Please help me help myself so I can write the story to your liking.**

**Wow these little blurbs are getting longer and longer with each chapter ahaha. But I like it when people review with their own opinions on even realistic matters, its nice being able to relate to other people, so that's why I am so honest about the things I like. It allows you all to be honest too.**

**Enjoy**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sin stirred restlessly in her sleep as Asch's familiar voice whispered in her ear. She could still feel his strong arms surrounding her protectively but morning certainly seemed to come too soon and she was still tired.

Opening her eyes wearily in confusion, she stared at him. He was staring back intensely, his emerald eyes clearly on edge.

It was then that she realized that it was still dark in the room. The coals in the fire place had not even fully gone out.

Sin closed her eyes again tiredly and leaned on his bare shoulder. He must have wanted to talk really badly if it couldn't wait even until morning.

"Wake up!" he demanded into her ear while jerking her a little as she rested in his arms.

"Nnn…w-what is it?" she asked lazily. Her eyes opened reluctantly again.

Far in the distance, ear piercing screams made themselves known to her. The sounds made Sin go on edge and her orange eyes widened as she listened. Asch rested his forehead on hers gently.

They both listened quietly as the cries grew louder and more frequent. Asch held her close as the living nightmare carried on. It wasn't stopping and the smell of smoke began to sting at her nose.

Sin couldn't take it anymore, she had to look out the window. What the hell was happening out there?

When she tried to push herself up however, Asch's strong grip pulled her back down on to the bed. He shook his head slowly down at her and sat up himself instead. He slipped from her grasp and walked carefully to the window where he opened the curtains and gazed out.

Sin watched him, frightened, with the blanket tightly clutched in her hands. What really frightened her though was when she saw orange light licking the edges of the window and reflecting across Asch's chest.

'_Fire?'_ she wondered as she also slipped from the bed anyways. Her night robe swished on the stone floor behind her steps.

"What's going on?" she asked nervously as she approached the window. Asch spared her a concerned glance before turning back to the window. She approached his side and looked out.

The edges of the city were burning. Smoke rose up freely in the distance, illuminated by the dancing fire. The screams drew Sins attention to the people that were running around in this devastation. The young girl looked down into the courtyard with a horrified expression. There she found soldiers rushing about and to her shock, fighting with other soldiers. Crimson blood slithered through the stone pathways and leaked into the water with disgusting droplets. There was way too much to take in.

"Someone's breached the palace?" she whispered and she felt Asch nod beside her.

Sin looked back into the distance as the screaming from the innocent citizens continued mercilessly. She wanted to get away from the window, but she was even more scared of being a coward. Who would attack now…and why? This was one of the most powerful cities…

Something flashed in the sky at the corner of her eye and made her look up. It was coming closer with every passing second, flaring noticeably. She placed her hands on the window and leaned closer to look up at it.

"What is that?" she asked while narrowing her eyes at the strange object.

Asch leaned closer too and seemed to notice it for the first time. He recoiled in the next instant and grabbed her as she continued to gaze on it. Her eyes turned to him in confusion but he was already shoving her out of the way, his body shielding her.

Time seemed to pass too quickly in the next instant as they crashed to the floor, him landing heavily on top of her. She couldn't move but somewhere in the back of her mind she realized he had covered her with his own body.

A flaming rock obliterated the window and part of the wall they had just been standing in front of. Her eyes went wide as the blazing rock demolished half the room as it crashed into the far wall, creating a huge crater and destroying wood and stone alike. Shards of white hot glass fell down on them, but Asch took all of it, his eyes slamming shut as they grazed his bare skin.

Tears instantly leapt to the edges of her eyes as she watched the pain on his face.

"Stop it!" she begged to him as the last of the last of the searing glass swept across him. She tried to push him out of the way but he remained perfectly solid until the last piece of glass had struck him.

It seemed like forever before he opened his eyes and looked down at her. She could barely see him through the tears.

Her hands reached up around his neck and she gently brushed his back with her fingertips. His skin was scorching and he winced a little. Sin turned angry and traumatized at the same time.

"Why did you do that!?" she cried as he leaned back on to his knees. She couldn't believe he was just letting his hair fall onto the wounds stoically.

"Reflex." He answered bluntly as he observed the glass all around them. The huge bolder cackled with sparks of laughter in the corner.

Sin watched as he stood up and turned away from her, extending his hand towards the bolder. Ice covered the scorching rock with a sizzle until it finally gave up and snuffed out. Everything that was on fire in the room snuffed out a few seconds later thanks to Asch.

Her eyes locked onto his back and she gasped in horror. White hot lines ran across his skin mercilessly, almost still seeming to be burning away.

"Come on, we have to get to the emperor." Asch cut in.

Sin was confused. Wasn't he in agony? Shouldn't he be demanding ice? She couldn't even register that he wanted to find the emperor. She stared at him with wide eyes, still sitting on the floor.

He turned to her with intense green eyes. "It doesn't hurt," he almost snapped "would you have rather have us both slammed with a huge flaming meteor?"

"You didn't need to protect me!" she snarled while pushing herself to her feet. The fire from outside danced around on the broken shards of glass as she stepped carefully over to him.

"Grow up! Now isn't the time!" he said sharply, making her press her lips together to silence herself from any further argument. She hated it when he used age-related argument material.

Together, they hurried to the door and he pulled it open and she rushed through with him closely following. Sin breathed deeply as they ran down the dark halls towards the emperor's chambers. The cool air waked her compared to the scorching smoke that tore at her lungs. Asch seemed to come alive too. His eyes were focused and his strides were urgent.

Sin pulled to a halt sharply as she saw a soldier appear at the end of the hallway. Asch almost collided with her but he managed to skid to a stop in time.

"Warn me before you do that!"

"Suck it up buttercup! There's a soldier up there…"

The God-general quieted himself and looked to the end of the hallway. The soldier had spotted them now and approached them cautiously. Sin tried to make out whose side he was on but she was not yet skilled enough to read his movements and pick out such details.

She turned to Asch questioningly. He was watching the soldier carefully.

After a moment longer of observing, he turned to her with resolve.

"Ready yourself…" he told her. She nodded and asked for her weapons.

Asch's sword was in his hand as her weapons appeared for her. The soldier slowed a little, obviously trying to decipher which side they were on too. Still he seemed confident and Sin assumed that it was because a little girl in a night robe and a man with no protective armor didn't seem like much of a threat. Asch had his sword with him though.

Asch approached agilely now, his steps turning swift and his sword at the ready. Sin followed quietly behind him as they approached the other soldier but felt a little uneasy.

'_Two on one?_' she wondered while pressing her lips together. That seemed like they were the ones with no honor now…

The soldier's steps began to falter completely as he realized how bad his odds were for survival. A general and his pupil. The guilt struck at Sin again but there was still no way she would let Asch fight alone when she was standing right there, able to aid him.

Asch sword raised and took a viscous slash at the armored man and the man blocked expectantly. Sin took her turn stoically and slid in; taking one leg out from under the man and making him fall forward. The hilt of Asch's sword bashed the back of the soldier's helmet and the man instantly fell limply to the floor, unconscious.

Asch closed his eyes as he sheathed his sword. Sin stared at the fallen man as she pushed her bangs out of her face. Poor guy, it had been so quick. She was glad Asch decided to spare his life though.

"Come." Asch said as he started off down the hallway like nothing had just happened. Sin followed briskly behind, trying to concentrate and remain calm just like him but her thumping heart wouldn't allow it. The fright seeped in through her skin, turning her cold and making it hard to keep focus on where they were going and why. The white hot lines that covered Asch's back as she followed mocked her pathetically. She was weak, he still felt the need to protect her.

As they passed down endless hallways Sin's eyes flicked to look out every window they passed. Smoke swirled in front of almost every one thickly, covering the view and darkening the halls even more. Fire light from outside danced wildly on the window panes.

After minutes of cautious but swift running, they came to a long corridor with large mahogany doors at the end. One was creaked open slightly, proving people had already exited and entered.

Asch turned and motioned for her to be completely silent as they approached. Sin nodded with wide eyes and concentrated on quieting her bare feet's almost already silent padding.

They crept to the door silently and pulled themselves close to the wood. Asch glanced at her for a second and she nodded. He turned around carefully and peeked around the edge of the open door, looking into the emperor's room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**Asch's P.o.v **_

Dim light from the many windows in the room hit his face as he took in the scene quickly.

Objects were tossed and turned like there had been only a brief struggle. Fire from the courtyard far below mirrored their destruction in the windows glass.

Asch shifted half a step and looked around the room fully. That's when two people caught his eye.

"The emperor…" he stated quietly, making the black haired replica close to him stiffen.

The emperor was lying down, his limbs spread out wide and confused, like he had suddenly just dropped to the floor. But whether he was unconscious, asleep, or dead, Asch wasn't sure.

Another man leaned over him quietly. Asch narrowed his eyes as he recognized the man as the emperor's adviser. What was he doing in here? Had he come to check on the emperor too?

Suddenly, and Asch didn't know how, the old man turned sharply to the side and stared right at him. Asch pressed his lips together and pulled back, though he knew the man had already seen him.

Without even explaining to Sin, he pushed the door open and strode in quickly. Sin gasped quietly behind him but followed him in hastily enough, her weapons clenched in her hands still.

The God-general raised his sword and pointed it threateningly at the dark old man.

"Step away." He commanded through gritted teeth.

"I just arrived." The adviser stated quickly, but Asch was unnerved with the way his shady eyes lingered almost greedily on the replica behind him.

The old man did step away submissively and as soon as he did so, Sin rushed swiftly over to the emperor and knelt down beside the fallen man. She gently reached over and lifted his head on to her lap. Asch moved into the space between the advisor and Sin. Even from this far away though, Asch could see a huge bluish bruise on his head. Sins eyes wavered wearily.

"He's alive…just unconscious…" she said with a relieved sigh. Asch's eyes flicked back over to the advisor, who oddly, was still watching Sin. The God-general's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped loudly, succeeding in making the man's eyes turn to him instead.

"I came to check on the emperor, of course." The man snapped back with a growl.

Asch was _not_ convinced.

"Do you know what happened here?" Sin cut in but the advisor just shook his head and stayed silent.

"Well do you know what's going on? Why are we being attacked? Who is it?"

"I am just as ignorant as the both of you when it comes to tonight's attack, I'm afraid my only concern was for the emperor's complete safety. The soldiers seem to be handling it well enough for now though." The advisor stated briskly, but when he tried to move back over to the emperor's side, Asch raised his sword threateningly, keeping the man away.

The lankly old man's face scrunched up in rage. "Do you know what this would look like if our soldiers entered this room right now!?" he spat.

"Yeah, it would look like me pointing my sword at you." The God-general stated matter-of-factly with a dark tone.

"It would look like you two were the assassins!"

Asch narrowed his eyes. "No it wouldn't because he's not dead. I wasn't aware it was an assassination attempt. Now where did you learn that I wonder?"

The old man pinched his mouth shut angrily, clearly at loss for words.

"A-Asch…what about Dailiin?" Sin's childish voice sliced in from behind. He cursed to himself. If this really was an assassination attempt, then the whole royal bloodline would be targeted, not just the emperor. The image of the lone soldier they had met in the halls rushed into his mind. There were bound to be more. Were they searching for Dailiin as well?

The God-general gritted his teeth together as he tried to formulate a plan that didn't involve leaving the emperor alone with his 'advisor'. Dailiin needed to be found, and quickly.

He couldn't send Sin while he stayed, there was no way in hell he was doing that. What if more soldiers still roamed the halls and she ran into them, or even worse, a group of them? These were trained professionals, not lowly bandits like before. And she was still on the frail side…

"Asch, you go…" the replica said. Asch turned to her.

"I can stay and…protect the emperor if need be…I'll lock the door. We'll be alright."

"No." he stated bluntly. He was not leaving her with this psycho.

"Asch! There isn't enough time. You know Dailiin better than me," she said while looking down, "and you know the palace better. You find her. Keep her safe."

The God-general's eyes locked with the small girls. Her expression was sincere, but some how she seemed pained. He didn't know what to do. Dailiin was not the first person's safety _he_ was concerned about.

"Go!" she lashed out, surprising him with her ferocity. Regardless though, his feet moved and he was heading to the door. There just wasn't enough time to argue and he felt ashamed for having to leave and search for Dailiin.

With one last glance at his other half, he slipped out and into the smoky hallway.

'_What kind of partner am I?'_

_**Sin's P.o.v. **_

'_Hurry back…' _she pleaded within herself as the door clicked shut behind him.

Sin turned reluctantly to the dark man standing in front of her. His eyes watched her quietly, making her insides flip upside down. He was no less creepy than before, even when showing supposed concern for the well-being of the emperor. For some reason though, Asch seemed to go beyond simply thinking he was creepy…he seemed to think the man was suspicious, or even dangerous.

Sin went on edge, turning concerned her self. She had a reason to take Asch's side, normally he was right about these sort of suspicions. But how right he was, was still a mystery.

The old man stepped closer now that Asch was no longer there to shield them both and Sin flinched as he knelt down. After a minute of what seemed like contemplating, he reached his arm out towards the emperor.

"Don't—"she growled at him as she shielded the emperor's head with her own arms.

"You misunderstand me dear child. I'm going to _heal_ him." The old man said in what could have been a cold soothing tone. Sin's eyes flicked down to the large injury on the emperors head. There was no way to tell how serious it was, not to her at least.

"How can I trust you?" she asked with narrowed eyes. The old man's gaze flicked uncomfortably up to hers.

"If I kill him, you can kill me yourself."

"Needing to kill someone and being able to are different things…" she said earnestly, still not moving her protective embrace from the emperor. It seemed like a bit of Asch's logic was rubbing off on her.

'_Who's to say he won't run after he kills him?'_

"An old man like my self won't get very far, especially needing a cane."

Sin pressed her lips together. She supposed that was a little true, considering her talents focused on the concept of speed and agility.

'_I will catch him_,' She assured herself '_but then I will be blamed for letting the death happen…'_

Just then, a glowing yellowish light hit her face and she looked up, wide eyed.

The old mans hand was pulsing with a strange energy and the edges of his mouth worked as if he was muttering to himself quietly. The strange but almost comforting light danced on the dark mans face, lighting every wrinkle but making his eyes seem darker. Sin reflexively leaned over the emperor more. There was no way to tell what that was.

The hand moved in front of her face and the light washed over her as she stared at it.

'_What is this…?' _

"Don't be afraid. Touch it, and you will see there is nothing to be concerned about." His stone voice told her a moment later.

Her eyes flicked nervously to his face, then to his hand, then back to his face again.

"How do I know—"

"You don't." He stated, cutting her off. "You need to trust yourself. Asch won't always be there to make decisions for you."

Sin drew back with narrowed eyes. He was right. This was up to her right now. Asch wasn't around to decide what to do for her. Had she always been this indecisive? Why couldn't she choose? Why couldn't she trust?

"It's time you chose your own path."

The light flickered, pulsing soothingly in front of her as the old man waited.

The replica took in a breath as she continued to think and turned her head downward to observe the emperors wound. Red lines—broken blood vessels—were beginning to seep from around the edges of the bluish bruise. Whatever had hit him, must have hit him extremely hard. What if there was brain damage?

She squeezed her eyes shut as she approached her decision. What if later on she really was accused…because she didn't let this man heal him? Then she really would be a murderer…

She let the words slip out. "Do it."

The old man nodded slowly and moved his hand closer to the unconscious man. Sin instantly reached out and intertwined her fingers with his own, letting the light slither around her hand.

She just had to make sure what he was about to do was safe and indeed, the light was very refreshing, and it soothed her completely. Like cool mist, the energy wound around her hand as the dark man squeezed her hand back, keeping her fingers locked with his.

Sin stared, almost dazed into the swirling of the light. It was a healing technique; that much was certain. She had chosen right to trust him, even if she could have almost killed herself by touching it.

Finally satisfied, she nodded and went to pull her hand away but his grip stayed tightened. Sin's eyes narrowed at him.

"I could teach you this power." The man told her. The glowing light pulsed brighter and the cool energy clawed at her wrist now, but it did not hurt.

"This…and so much more. If only you would accept my offer."

Sin squinted past the light into his face. Why was he doing this? Now wasn't the time to be trying to recruit her. The emperor needed help and the seconds were ticking by uncomfortably.

"Heal him…" she demanded quietly. He pulled his bony hand from hers and reached for the emperor.

"Such a shame…" the advisor said, stone cold, as the light began to brush across the emperor's face. "What if Asch was to come to harm… and you were forced to watch helplessly as the life drained from his eyes, knowing you could do nothing to stop it?"

Sin watched all of it in her mind. Both the vision he spoke of, and the way the wound on the emperor's head begin to slowly fade away. Before he was even done the healing process, the emperor stirred. Sin breathed deeply as both scenarios played out for her. Both real, and both possible as the dark man had just proved. Was this man somehow able to see how much she cared for Asch?

"You could take away his pain…"

Sin closed her eyes. The white-hot lines on Asch's back bore into her mind. No, there was always a catch.

"You could protect him."

No. There was no way it could be that easy.

"You could save him."

No. She wouldn't let him slip away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**1 week later**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The incident passed almost peacefully the week after. People, even servants, remained calm and collected and went about their daily tasks, cleaning the castle and repairing the over all damage. There wasn't too much that had burned completely away. The city was made of almost totally water anyways. Any fires that had been slowly burning after the incident had been extinguished a few minutes later.

Dailiin had been found by Asch soon after he had left. Apparently she had hidden herself away as was expected of her in this sort of situation. The rest of the soldiers had taken care of the threat outside and later, to Sins surprise, she had been told that it was nothing more than a small frontal invasion. But she knew it was a smaller part, the beginning of something bigger soon to come.

Meetings had ensued the whole week, for hours upon hours on end. Sin sat outside of the meeting halls doors, on a bench everyday as she waited for the long discussions to end. Asch was required to attend but for some reason, she was not. It had never really bothered her though, because for the most part, Asch told her everything right afterwards anyways.

The emperor was in good health, his wound totally healed and his mind focused on the situation. Sin had seen the advisor over the past week, entering and exiting the meeting hall just like everyone else but whenever he tried to approach, she backed away slowly, knowing what it was he wanted. And regardless of his healing of the emperor, Asch was more than willing to snap at him when he got close. Sin was thankful for that because she wished the old man would just leave her alone.

Sin turned and looked out the window behind the bench. The early snow had finally decided to fall, covering the city in a happy white layer. The man-made courtyard rivers had begun to freeze over. The ice was flat and smooth as the jagged edges reached across the running water underneath it.

A bell rang out from in front of her and she turned around with a smile on. The meeting for today was finally over. It was just slightly earlier than normal too. Maybe they were finally running out of things to talk about?

The doors creaked open and the first of the people filed out, turning left and right as they headed away, looking exhausted, down the halls.

Sin stood up as she spotted Asch approaching through the crowd, his hair giving him away long beforehand. His expression was grim like every day before but Sin didn't blame him. It must have been boring and depressing sitting through arguing the whole time.

She wished she could hug him as he stopped in front of her but she was much too modest for that still and even since that day, Asch seemed a little less reluctant to be open about it too. Though she could certainly still tell the whole secrecy thing bothered him. But maybe being seen together so much would give people a sort of idea anyways?

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "You know I told you, you don't have to sit here for the whole time waiting."

The replica shrugged and looked over her shoulder out the window. "It doesn't bother me. I have nothing else to do really…"

He was silent for a moment as he turned and looked out the window too. The last of the people were gone from the hallway.

"Let's go for a walk." He said suddenly as he turned and began to stride away.

Sin smiled and followed after him. "Are you sure you aren't too tired? Those meetings must be boring…"

Asch nodded while closing his eyes. "But they are necessary."

Sin glanced at his face for a second. He seemed more in thought than normal.

"What did they want to talk about today?" she wondered.

"Same as usual…"

"Which is what exactly?"

He stared ahead. "Estimations…repairs…defenses…plans…"

'_Plans?'_

"Don't concern yourself with it…it's bad enough just having to listen to it all over and over."

Sin cracked a smile and shuffled a little close to him. "Are there going to be many more meetings?"

He shook his head and looked to the side at her. "Today was the last of the required meetings. From here on out there will be few others."

"That's good."

He didn't respond.

He led her to her room and told her to put something else on. She smiled and got her coat and a scarf, realizing that they were going exactly where she wanted to go. Outside.

The bright white snow in large courtyard greeted them a few minutes later as Asch pushed the door open and she stepped out. The vast grey sky stretched out above them, casting a calm mood over her and the palace.

Sin took the first step into the white layer, smiling as it crunched beneath her foot.

"Finally winter huh Asch? I bet you're glad…it always seems like the longest season too…"

Asch came up behind her as she bent down and tested the snow.

'_Packing snow...that's lucky.'_

"You've changed a lot since we first met." He said with a charming soft-spoken tone that had Sin actually blushing. He had never sounded like that before.

The snowball began to take shape in her hands as she spoke with her back to him. "I haven't noticed. Is it disappointing?"

"No…you're just calmer then you were before…" he said, his voice still totally subdued.

Sin smiled but it quickly turned tight. If he had managed to love her for being childish, then would a more mature manner cause him to fall away? That was a heartbreaking thought. She didn't have a choice on when she matured. It was just that lately she was beginning to feel secure all the time, protected, and even….settled. But only when he was around.

His voice cut back in again after a moment. "Don't misunderstand. I know you are still the same."

The black haired replica's mouth turned into a grin as she stood back up, the snowball hidden in front of her.

Abruptly she whirled, letting loose the snowball that was in her hand. It slipped playfully from her fingers in the direction she had sent it.

Not a moment later though, she realized it wouldn't hit him—because he wasn't there.

Confused, she watched as the snowball soared through the air and skidded back into the flat white layer, blending back in.

'_Not again…_' she whined in her head but she didn't have enough time to wonder where he was as a white ball hit the back of her shoulder, exploding and throwing snow over her.

She blinked, surprised, and turned back around to her previous direction to see Asch casually bending down to collect more snow, a tiny smirk present on his face. Sin laughed with a jump and scrambled to collect enough snow to make a snowball as the next one came at her.

The replica ducked and almost did a face-plant when the next came for her. Her snowball went after that and would have connected should he have chosen to remain still, but he didn't, and it flew by.

"I told you I knew you were still the same!" he called with his newly growing soft-spoken voice. "People don't test the snow for no reason!"

"Yeah well you better hurry up and give me a reason why _not_ to roll in the snow or else you're gunna be rolling in it in the next five seconds!!"

She ran at him and lunged into his arms purposely, intent on knocking him over but apparently she hadn't built up enough momentum because he stayed standing. Instead, he spun her around, locking his arms around her frame with the beginning of a smile creeping onto his face.

Sin smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, his hair whipping out behind him. She was genuinely happy. This was exactly like her dream, except reversed and she had gotten what Dailiin in her dream had wanted. There was no way she would surrender him though. Frankly, she would have rather died then be apart from him.

The twirling eventually slowed and Asch placed her back on her feet on the fluffy white layer.

A little dizzy and unbalanced, she leaned to the side, about to fall over even though she was laughing. Asch hurriedly reached his hand out and grabbed hers and pulled her back up.

"Whoa, thanks." She said as her eyes went back to normal.

He nodded but his hand didn't pull from hers. Sin shuffled her feet awkwardly as she stared at the ground, but she didn't let go of his hand either. This wasn't _so_ bad.

"Listen…" Asch spoke up after a moment. Sin lifted her head to look at him.

"I realize I pressured you before…" he said in that same quiet tone. His eyes were hard, like he was struggling for words.

Sin shook her head as she looked back to the ground. "Its okay—"

"—No it's not." He protested, arguing with himself and her at the same time. Sin fell back into silence.

"If you're not ready, then I'll wait. I just didn't want…"

Sin's eyebrows went together as he trailed off. Light snowflakes were beginning to fall around them. "Didn't want what?"

The God-general sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I don't want to lose you to someone else."

Sin smiled into him but soon after, it turned to laughter. Asch pushed her away a little and stared at her incredulously.

"I still don't fully understand you sometimes." He stated with raised eyebrows.

Sin pulled herself back into a hug and calmed a little. "We aren't that different you know…"

"Uh oh…please hurry up and explain so I can tell you you're wrong." Came his sarcastic response that made Sin scowl while shaking her head.

"I don't want to lose you either…I have the exact same fear…maybe worse…"

He laughed a little. "There is no way it could be worse…"

"There is no way you could know that. You don't even know who I'm referring to—"

"—Dailiin," he was quick to put in, making her stiffen "You're referring to Dailiin."

Sin sighed and pulled away, trying unsuccessfully to unlock her hand as well. Sometimes it was a pain that he knew everything, but it sure saved explaining. The snow was beginning to powder itself on top of them both.

"Yeah Dailiin…but you can't blame me for that. I mean she's—"Sin gestured to the palace, "—and I'm…" she trailed off, lowering her unoccupied hand.

Asch shook his head and began to walk, pulling her along slowly. Sin flushed as their fingers wound together. The brick trails were very close to being concealed now, the only way they knew they were still walking on it was because of the footprints of previous people.

"You only have one person to worry about...I have about…" he held up a few fingers, pretending to have too little to be able to count with without letting go of her hand.

Sin shook her head with a confused expression, the snow falling off her shoulders. "What are you talking about? I mean I can understand one crazy person maybe…" she laughed sarcastically and it made Asch chuckle a little, knowing she meant him, "But _that_ many crazy people?"

"Maybe it's not so crazy then is it?" he asked, turning to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"No, it's crazy no matter which way you look at it." She concluded with a determined nod.

The God-general didn't seem to want to let it go that easily though. "I don't know how you haven't noticed all the staring all the time…it amazes me."

The small replica shrugged, kicking the snow as she walked along beside him. "Simple, I'm too busy looking for you."

Asch eyes softened for a moment and he squeezed her hand tighter. Sin couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face.

They walked on peacefully as the snow continued to fall from then pale grey sky. Sin observed all the fountains they approached and found Asch's patience with her to be seemingly endless. He stood quietly with her, watching the fountain, watching her, squeezing her hand comfortably as the moments ticked by.

In the soothing moment she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen with them both. Was it fair to expect a future? Was it fair to expect anything really? She didn't know, and she didn't know when she would find out.

"Hey it's your turn you know…" she said, trying to distract all her oncoming questions.

"My turn for what?"

"To say something, so I don't have to worry about Dailiin."

He looked at the sky with something that could have been a smirk or a smile. "I'm not going to do that."

"Hey why not?" she asked while pulling herself closer to him and tugging at his sleeve. Did he actually have feelings for Dailiin?

His other arm wrapped around her, trapping her against him.

"If I have to worry about the entire male population…" he said quietly as he leaned closer, "then I think it's only fair that you should have to worry about at least one other."

"Y-you're not…" she began until she was forced to take a breath in because his lips were so close, "You're not m-making me feel better…"

"But it's only fair right?" he asked, his tone teasingly dark.

"N-no and n-now I'm worried…" she stuttered quietly. It sounded like he was refusing to make any promises, like things could quickly change soon.

His deep green eyes wandered her face calmly. "What exactly are you worried about?"

Sin sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, but just a moment. "You can beat any of these people…but I can't compete with her! There's no way—"

"Sin…" he said quietly, instantly hushing her but making her eyes no less worried.

"Why is the thing you're looking for always in the last place you look?" he asked while tilting his head just slightly and leaning closer.

The replica's eyebrows came together, a little dismayed. Was it really the time for riddles? She lowered her orange eyes and looked away from him, shaking her head to tell him she didn't know.

His hand let go of hers and wrapped around the back of her shoulders, then he tilted her chin back up. Sin blinked away the confusion and stared at his pale face and storming green eyes.

"Because…when you find it…" he said with his lips almost against hers "you stop looking."

Sin's eyes lit up in delight as he pressed his lips to hers soothingly. He had just explained in a riddle what she wanted to know. He wasn't interested in Dailiin. She pulled herself as close as she could to him and wanted to die from happiness as his arms wound around her in response, the only response she ever wanted.

Deciding to catch him off guard, she kissed him harder before he could. However it was only a second of vulnerability before he was challenging her for dominance again, forcing her back on a more submissive level.

Sin whimpered very quietly in protest, wanting to identify that split second of tasting but he continued regardless, taking dominance again and crushing her breathtakingly close.

The tiny fire of tension in her stomach stirred happily but somehow it clawed at her more as the moments passed by. To compensate with its demands, she found herself kissing him harder, no longer aware of how much she may have needed to breathe.

As she was pulled close, Asch's hand made its presence known as it suddenly ran down her side, not lightly, but somehow almost…_possessive_. Sin gasped as the twisting in the pit of her stomach turned to desire—sweet, overwhelming, desire—and she knew that had they been in a more private place, it would have turned into something much more uncontrollable.

Flustered at these new feelings, she broke the kiss and pushed away a little, hoping the chilling wind would sooth her with a calming effect. It was a little more difficult to shake it off then she supposed and ten times harder when she looked up with a blush into Asch's eyes. He was staring at her intensely, the desire to continue clearly etched into his face as well.

Sin scratched the back of her head and tilted her eyes away from him while allowing a comforted smile to appear on her face.

The God-general broke the tension first. "Let's get back inside. It's getting cold out."

Sin nodded, agreeing, but just before she was about to turn away, Asch's hand came up smoothly, his fingertips gently brushing her cheek.

The replica's eyes widened at the comforting touch but there was some mystery behind it and she was beginning to suspect…something. Why was he being so kind? Why were his once harsh words suddenly so soft?

His touch left her cheek and captured her hand again a moment later, then he pulled her along towards the palace.

Sin was relieved when she entered the warmth of the halls, but a new chill was creeping along the edges of her heart.

'_For all my talk about us being the same… I don't understand you at all.'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Asch's P.o.v.**_

"It's late."

"I know."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"No." Asch said as he embraced the small girl sitting in his lap. She was wrapped in a big red blanket, so big in fact that it partially folded over her head, making it look more like she was wearing a cloak.

They were sitting together on the floor in front of the crackling orange fire. He had long ago wound his arms around her and pulled her exceptionally close, now craving the contact only she could provide. Her eyes glowed as they watched the fire dance, studying every movement. The fire was interesting sure, but lately nothing interested him but her. He felt out of place for wanting someone this badly.

"You're not bored are you?" he asked, wondering of maybe she was using the lateness of the night as an excuse to get up.

The girl blinked and shook her head, her black locks swaying back and forth with the movement. Her head turned then and her orange eyes connected with his.

"Are you?" she asked.

Asch smirked a little and leaned back against the edge of the couch. "No I'm not. All I want to do these days is lazy stuff like this. I must be getting old…" he trailed off sarcastically.

Her mouth twitched upward, the traces of a grin soon to come appearing on her pale face.

"You're not that old…"

"I could say the same for you." He replied with purpose. They had been sitting here for a few hours now. An hour of sitting was possible for her, two hours was starting to push it, but they had been sitting in front of the same fire for much longer than that. Part of the time he had been certain she had dosed off but as soon as he decided to peek at her, he found her wide awake.

Her expression turned into her trademark scowl. "What does my age have to do with anything?"

He ran a hand down her slender arm comfortingly. "I've been wondering how you've managed to sit still for so long."

He knew she was thinking about something.

"It's three in the morning…you expect me to be bouncing off walls?" she laughed, curling herself to the side and leaning against him.

"I would be a little less concerned if you were…"

She was silent for a moment.

"…Concerned?"

"Yeah." He replied and then waited for her to respond. However the seconds ticked by and the only response he got was her calm breathing.

Now he was a little on edge. "You've barely said anything."

She hid her face in his chest with a sigh. "I'm tired…"

"For the past three hours…"

Sin's hand came up and she playfully walked up his chest with her pointer finger and her middle finger, alternating so that it looked like little walking legs. Asch was amused by her antics, but still remained true to his question.

"Is something bothering you?"

Her eyes fell down and reluctantly, she nodded. He waited patiently for her to continue.

"I'm bothered because…there is something you aren't telling me…something about you…"

He stroked her hair and replied evasively. "Explain."

Her eyes narrowed in concentration. "…almost like…you've had a change of heart?"

"You've become very perceptive…" he said, and he watched her eyes widen, "but you're not off the hook that easily."

Her face relaxed a little and she smiled. He pulled her closer again but she continued to talk a moment later.

"Will you tell me what you're hiding now?"

He was shaking his head before she had even finished, making her face fall.

"It doesn't involve you."

That hurt expression on her face turned almost relieved. "It doesn't?"

"No…" She wasn't the problem, silly girl.

Her whole body relaxed against him and he smiled, though tightly.

It was just wrong how the clouded words—so comforting to her right now—would become painfully clear the next time the subject came up.

Only the best for her, his friend, his lover, would do now. But if she died…

Well, that just wasn't best now was it?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well, there is the end of 18 and I'm very proud to say I have a whole string of problems approaching – rubs hands together evilly – heehee. Sorry this chapter took so long to post but it was hard to write for some reason… a lot happens that's for sure.**

**My life blurb…**

**My friends and I just went to ours School's Read-a-thon, where you read from 11 in the morning to 11 at night, but there are breaks and stuff. We all read manga the whole time XD WOOHOO! We were all pretty dead after that but the food was pretty good. The school bought 20 boxes of snickers that had 48 bars in each box lol! so we each took like….uh…5? Ahaha.**

**One of my friends named Britt, well her and I are having a little obsession over the game Jak 2. Anyone ever played that? Its part of the Jak and Daxter game trilogy. We've both played and beaten all 3 games but she just started playing the second one again and the more she talks about it, the more I wanna play it again lol (But unfortunately I lost my copy…--sweatdrops--) Anyways, we were in the read-a-thon and we were writing back and forth in a note (because we wernt allowed to talk) and she was trying to describe the mission she was on because I couldn't remember so I told her to draw a diagram.**

**(On the Note) Me: Draw a diagram so I can understand what you're talking about.**

**(On the Note) Britt: Lmao a diagram?**

**(On the note) Me: Yeah so I can remember.**

**Then we started 'whisper' laughing for some reason that I can't remember until I noticed it was dead silent and we were the only ones making noise.**

**Me: We're probably the loudest ones in here right now.**

**Britt: Yeah I can draw a diagram.**

**Me: . . . **

**Me: Uh Britt…that's not what I said.**

**Britt: What?**

**Me: I wasn't talking about the diagram, I **_**said**_** we were probably the loudest ones in here.**

**And then we started laughing really hard and it was REALLY hard to be quiet lol. This probably doesn't make a lot of sense to you people, it probably sounds like I typed the conversation wrong but nope I didn't XD. However it IS possible that anything could seem funny at 10:00 at night after eating 5 snickers bars lol! It was really stupid, but it just killed me! Yes yes… that just proves how tired she was ahahaha.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading chapter 18 and listening to my ramblings this week. Take care everyone…I hope I get to put in more funny stuff like this heehee.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**-- Waves to everyone – Hello again, now you're going to read chapter 19. I'm telling you right now as I write this…I guess I'm actually telling myself lol… that I really don't know how long its gunna be. It could either be really long or really short…-- gasp – LIKE A FILLER! Don't you all just hate filler episodes, like on Naruto and stuff? Ew, ew, ew! Lol… I'll shut up for a second…**

**(1 second passes…)**

**Ok so have you ever been really excited to talk about something and your thoughts get too far ahead and your words get messed up? Like one time I went to say meat loaf and I accidentally said leaf moat . or boothtaste (toothpaste XD) and my sis went to say 'I'm gunna bake cookies' and she accidentally said 'I'm gunna cake bookies.' I just stood there like 'O.o …dot…dot…dot?'**

**But my favorite I think was when my friend Britt went to say 'that's pretty awesome' and she ended up saying 'that's pawesome' heeheehee.**

**Good times.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Asch's P.o.v. **_

Time was moving slowly as the weeks passed. Snow began to fall almost every day, but if they were lucky, they would get at least _one_ snow-free day a week.

But regardless of whether it was snowing or not, they ventured outside into the freedom of space and seclusion, into the freedom of only each other.

If it was a messy day and circumstances did not welcome them outside, they stayed in his room talking, sleeping, or playing cards or some sort of other game. Either way was fine with him – though he preferred the fresh air – as long as she was happy, and if she was happy, odds were he was happy too. That was normally the case.

Not once did she bring the subject back up about what he was keeping from her and for that, he was truly grateful. It ate awake at him secretly though and he found himself staring at her for absolutely no reason, taking every second of her in. He knew she was quietly wondering what it was but since it wouldn't have anything to do with her, she didn't pry or bother him with her questions. He desperately wished he could tell her about it, to ease his guilty conscience but he knew…deep down the look on her face alone would crush him. Until the time came…he would not break.

In respect to the emperor, they began to go on missions. Normally the missions were simple; investigate a fight, retrieve a letter, escort members of higher status from small town to small town. Occasionally, something odd would come up like track down a missing child or ride in a circle around the city walls and check for cracks or possibly entry ways.

Him and Sin had done and seen it all, no matter what the mission was. They preferred to stay outside together and return only for the next mission or to eat. Often the emperor would offer them aid in things like tracking but they would take turns refusing, knowing that they couldn't talk much if other people were listening two feet away.

Today was one of those rare snow free days with an odd mission.

Asch lifted his deep green gaze from the snow covered forest ground, searching for his partner.

Sin was standing on a fallen tree trunk, her hand pressed against the rough bark of a tree next to it to keep herself balanced. She was wearing his old black cloak, ripped and torn at the bottom but still fairly large on her. She had practically thrown a tantrum when he said he was going to get rid of it. After a few pointless hours of trying to convince her that she should want something better – to no luck – he had given in and handed it over to her. She treated the worn thing like it was her most valuable possession.

"How much further?" the replica asked clearly through the silence of the forest. Asch quickened his pace to her, realizing he must have been falling behind with his thoughts.

"Tired already?" he teased as he brushed by the tree.

She hopped down off the trunk and fell in step beside him. "Hey I'm not the one lagging." She huffed loudly.

Asch's mouth twitched at the edge. "Not my fault that I actually have to duck to get under branches…"

"Not my fault that I can actually fit between the trees!" she chirped out playfully, making his eyes widen at how good she was at finding come-backs lately.

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically as he pushed her. She laughed as she stumbled and it echoed through the treetops.

A few moments of comfortable silence rolled by as they focused on the ground, listening to the crunch of snow underfoot. The peaceful seclusion of the forest mission closed in around them and he was quick to zone in on the fact that this was the type of peace he really wanted, with no arguing, not fighting, not hiding, not crying, not suspecting, no war. Before he wouldn't have known what to do with himself if there was nothing to fight, nothing but struggle to focus on, but now he knew that he didn't need it, and didn't want it. Certainly not with her around.

"Do you ever wanna go back?" Sin cut in, peeking around the edge of his vision and looking him in the eye curiously.

"Back where?"

"To Auldrant, of course."

Asch stopped walking and the sound of his own footsteps faded away. She stopped a few steps away too.

"I never thought about it much. I never even considered that there might be a way back. Mind you… I did live in a dream for about 3 years. But it's not painful to think about anymore." He replied slowly, recalling the way he had let the memories of the old world interfere with moving on and accepting this perfectly good new one.

Sin pressed a finger to her lip in thought before turning on her heel and bounding off to a nearby tree and laying a pale hand on it.

"So let's say this tree leads back to Auldrant, no chance that it doesn't. What would you do?"

After barely a moment of contemplation, Asch extended a gloved hand towards the tree.

Sin tilted her head and stared at him, no doubt she thought he wanted to touch the tree.

"What are you doing?" the young replica asked with a bob of her head.

"If it's a _pretend_ portal in the tree then I'm _pretending_ to burn it down."

Sin's smile turned genuine. She was such a silly girl. She thought he would leave her?

The replica's hand left the tree and she walked over to him, intertwining it with his own.

"Would you go even if I could go with you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because then it's no different for you. You would just be in my position."

"But if it's not painful then why does it matter?"

"Oh trust me, it's painful at first."

"How so?" she wondered as they began to walk again.

The God-general pressed his lips together as he tried to explain the experience.

"It's like… waking up and noticing your shadow isn't in the right spot…" he began, "and no matter how much you twist and turn, or where the sun is…the new shadow follows you. Then after only Lorelei knows how long of trying to ignore it…it clicks."

Sin's eyes were wide as she listened carefully, and he could tell that she was taking in every emotion he was trying to project to her.

"And that's when you stop in your tracks and _finally_ wonder…" he concluded as he turned to look at her…

"How the hell did I get here?" they said together, and then both of their faces cracked into smiles.

The replica's eyes closed as her hand squeezed his soothingly. "Okay you win. We'll stay. It's really not so bad here."

"Auldrant really amazes you that much?" he wondered as the forest slowly passed around them.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"It seems rather pointless to me. It's just useless information to you. Dead weight almost."

"So…you're calling the memory of your friend's 'dead weight'?" she asked with an honestly confused expression.

He shook his head, his long red hair waving behind him. "They are beside the point. It's like me asking you about your original. That's dead weight to me."

Sin's head turned away and she nodded, immediately falling silent, seemingly satisfied.

Thinking the conversation was over; Asch fell into silence too for a minute as his mind reeled with their conversation. But then something felt out of place…like he hadn't truly finished what was needed of the conversation, like she hadn't done her part.

His feet came to a complete halt. Sin was jerked to a halt too and she immediately turned to rub her shoulder.

His eyes were wide incredulously. How had he gone this long without wondering?

Sure his thoughts were on the present, even on the future…

But where was the past?

Her past?

There were no slivers or scraps in his mind that told him of_ her_ past! She had _never _mentioned it. Never!

"It's your turn…" he said, suddenly so desperate to fill the expanding hole in his head, to prove to her that he could accept anything.

"For _what_ exactly?" she urged.

"To tell me about your life."

Immediately her expression changed from curious to withdrawn. There was a reason she never mentioned it.

"I thought you said it was dead weight?" she stated rather than asked.

He shook his head. She was trying to use his own words against him.

"My world is dead weight to you because you'll never go there, you'll never experience it. It's a fantasy to you."

"My original is part of my past you know…"

"It doesn't matter. I need to know about her but I don't want to meet her."

Sin sighed and slumped a little bit, looking defeated. He pulled her into a hug without a second thought.

"I _need_ to know…" he whispered.

"Well…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Sin's P.o.v.**_

_Old crinkly maids walked like captors around the tiny eleven year old girl. It was the same ritual every day, every week, month and year._

_Nothing had ever changed._

_The little girl's breathing was even, not a trace of boredom or anger in her face as the group walked down the long, dim halls. The maids muttered amongst themselves, but the little girl muttered to no one, not even blessed with the ability to comfort herself with her own thoughts._

'_57…58…59…60…61…62…' she finally concluded again like she did every other day. The steps stopped in front of a simple wooden door. The bathing room._

_A maid in the front opened the door and the little girl was ushered through with harsh commands._

_The bathing room was large and had stairs leading down into the area where the water poured into. The girl waited, not patiently but expectantly for words to ring out behind her._

"_What are you waiting for you stupid replica? Get down there!" A maid snapped. The eleven year old took the command and walked down the steps calmly… but every day once a week or once every two weeks that she came to this room, something new stirred within her._

_Something began to build up in her every time she was expected to come here because her original – the princess – wanted to leave the castle for a while. At first she thought nothing of it, she was always told 'this is your duty' or 'this is what you were made for, nothing else.'_

_But as she approached the drain that opened only for the first few minutes while the water was warming up and when the water was leaving after her wash, a new feeling began to press itself in on her._

_The moment she was down onto the floor of the large area where the water would rush into, she was walking slowly over to the drain and stared at it. But it wasn't just the drain that excited her; it was making her way over to it that pushed these new feelings into her as well. _

_The act of moving…of leading herself, by herself – for herself – was intriguing. _

_The princess wanted to leave the castle? Wanted to escape her life and be on her own for a while, away from all the pressures of royalty? Away from duty? That is where she – the replica – came into the picture, to take her spot for a day and then be placed back into her cell when the princess returned, tired and spoiled. _

'_The princess has got it so hard.' They would tell her. 'Be grateful that you have some purpose in easing her.' _

_Once or twice a week she would be yanked from the darkness of her secretive cell, dragged into this room to be cleaned up and then pushed into the palace where she would either sit quietly on the throne, all the while kept in line by the maids watching her every move, or be hidden away in the princesses room because it allowed no excuses. With the maids answering every question that was given to her –for her – there was no reason…no __**possibility**__ for anyone to realize the princess had a replica… used especially so she could be free whenever she wanted._

_But somehow this broken down drain, the wooden circle of spokes rotting away… had began to make her wonder the first time she really noticed it. _

_At first all she did was stare at it. There was nothing more to do with it then that…right?_

_Wrong._

'_I am the prisoner. Not her.' _

_It was her very first thought as a replica._

_Since that day she would walk to the drain to think. It was amazing the things that began to stir within her and she soon after experienced a feeling…like she was missing something…like she couldn't see enough. This was one of the stronger emotions. What was beyond the drain? Beyond the palace walls where the princess went when she felt like it? Why did the princess never thank her for what she did?_

_This was later known as curiosity. From that moment on…all she knew was questions…_

'_Thank you…thank you…thank you…' she repeated in her developing mind. They seemed like innocent enough words so why were they never spoken? _

_Why did her original never talk to her? They were almost the same…couldn't they be friends? Why did she have to go back to the damp, dark cell all the time? She was the princess's replica…but why was she treated so differently…so…unfairly?_

_The more she thought about the innocent things…the more they began to change. Darker, more frightening thoughts crept like bugs into her mind._

_She found herself wishing the princess would never come back, so she wouldn't have to go back to her cell. But whenever the other girl came back exclaiming 'I'm tired' or 'I'm hungry' the replica would do what was expected of her and return quietly to her cell. _

_She kept all these thoughts to herself, locking them all away securely because she was afraid of all the new ideas she was getting. She thought she was becoming tainted somehow, selfish, though she had no idea what selfish was. _

_Over the past year it had intensified dramatically but since no one was there to explain the feelings to her properly, all she knew was confusion. _

_Why, why, why were her only questions…_

_Until two weeks ago… 'why' became altered._

'_How?'_

_Her heartbeat quickened to a dizzying level as the water slowly began to warm up. The replica knew the drain would close soon and the ritual of her existence would continue._

_She glanced over her shoulder awkwardly at the maids. They were all talking but not looking at her. She crouched over the drain and grabbed a wooden spoke. She was moving by her self…on her own will. Where did it come from? _

_The wood was slimy and rotting and the replica didn't even have to push for it to break apart. She blinked repeatedly at the rotting chunk of wood in her hand…she repeated the process…and the same thing happened. The darkness of the tunnel beneath called to her, enveloped her. _

_Her head exploded with adrenaline and her hands shot back down, grabbing another piece of the barrier and tearing it away._

_She had to use something of her own she never had to before –strength. _

"_Hey what are you doing!?" a maids voice bellowed behind her._

_Next there came a burst from her own mind, a feeling of needing more power, of having more existence than just her arms._

_This was later known as wit. _

_The replica lifted her leg and slammed her foot down on the wooden drain, instantly shattering the whole thing._

_Her heartbeat was in her ears now as stood up and looked down into the darkness below._

_The maids were splashing towards her now, shouting: 'Don't you dare!' and 'It'll be the death of you!'_

_The black haired child blinked her large orange orbs at the maids as they came ever closer. Maybe she really was needed somehow…_

_The little girl frowned slightly before slipping through the drain. _

_All the new emotions surged forth eagerly, leading her way with curiosity, protecting her coming freedom with instinct._

_The moment the child's feet touched the rough, wet concrete of the sewer tunnel she knew she would have to act quickly. The maid's footsteps splashed the water around the broken drain so the replica shied away from it, backing into the darkness as her inexperienced mind tried to think of something, later known as a plan._

_The eleven year old replica looked to the left but found the concrete path led into the endless darkness. The right was the exact same._

_She looked behind her, into the lowered section of the tunnel where the disgusting water flowed away._

"_Hurry!" the group of maids shrieked and the replica watched blankly as a pair of legs swung into the tunnel. She realized the maids were going follow her._

_Seconds ticked by and she thought her mind was going to break with all these new feelings. What if she was caught again? It would all be the same as before. What if they killed her for trying to escape? How far would they go? Her heartbeat locked itself in her throat. It was so hard to think._

_This was later known as fear._

_Finally she decided on instinct and stepped off the ledge of concrete into the dark water behind her. She came back up with an actual wince at the grotesque liquid but quickly shook it off and pressed her back to the edge and flattened herself. The water flowed into her, trying to push her with the current but she used her new-found strength and resisted._

_One by one the prisoner-less captors slipped through the drain and landed on the concrete just like she had. The replica listened quietly to their frantic arguing._

"_What do we do?!"_

"_She can't have gone far—" _

"_She's a replica, she's not supposed to have such thoughts—" _

"_The princess will have our heads if she gets away!"_

"_You – yeah you, go left, and you! We'll go right! Don't come back until she is found!"_

_The footsteps clicked away in both directions and it wasn't long before all the replica could hear was the running water. She stayed there for a minute longer…thinking._

_They hadn't even thought to check the water. They had assumed she had run. Maybe she really wasn't as stupid as they said? Maybe…just maybe…she was worth something._

_Once the replica was sure they were long gone, she picked herself up out of the smelly water and tried to decide which way she should go. Either way, she'd run into the maids…_

_Then the replica's mind began to plot…to plan…to __**work**_

_Her orange eyes raised themselves thoughtfully to the broken drain above her. The light of the bathing room filtered down into the tunnel._

'_I don't have to choose right or left. I can go up.' The child finally realized._

_That would certainly throw them off. Who would think she would go back the way she came?_

_The drain wasn't too high, but she certainly killed a few minutes trying to get back through the hole above her. She had to step on parts of the wall that were sticking out and climb to reach it._

_Finally she pushed herself up and out of the drain, back into the bathing room._

_Instantly her feet were leading her to the door. She'd get to open it by herself for once._

_It was weird, everything looked so different when she was free._

_Just as she was about to place her small hand on the door handle, the leaver that controlled the water flow caught her eye. Her big orange eyes blinked at it for a moment before she slowly released the door handle and walked over._

_Even though she was young and her mind was almost lame with inexperience, she understood how to work it. Things began to fall into place now and she knew this…was for the maids._

_Something later known as revenge._

_The eleven year old girl placed her hand on the leaver above her head and pushed it all the way up, standing on her tippy-toes. _

_The boiling water shot out with great velocity into the bathing area from powerful jets, instantly pouring itself into the broken drain at its center. Steam rose up around her as the replica thought about which way to go next. Those maids wouldn't be following her any time soon and when they finally got back to the drain without finding her, they wouldn't be able to get back up because of the water flow._

_The child replica turned on her heel and headed back towards the door._

_She had no idea what guilt was. _

Asch's P.o.v.

"And that's how I ended up on my own…" she finished off, "after that I made sure to stay away from the city…I went from town to town and did what I needed to survive…"

"At eleven years old?" Asch asked incredulously. She nodded with a tired look.

"But I suppose you could say I was six years old really…I was created at five…ran away when I was eleven… and I was free…" her eyes turned playfully to him, "until I got caught up with you!"

Her elbow dug playfully into his side like she was getting payback. "So there you have it…satisfied?"

He nodded, squeezing her hand and turning back to the forest in front of him. It all seemed to make sense now…the reason she had been so savage at first and wild, was because she had to learn all the emotions on her own with no one to help explain them. He had practically stolen the only thing she had, her freedom.

Unfortunately he wasn't about to give it back now.

"Didn't they come looking for you?" he asked while looking around. They were coming close to the area they were supposed to investigate.

"Yeah they did… but I was small and I could hide well. I cut my hair too, so I didn't look the same as her."

He gave a small laugh. "I'm sorry but I don't think cutting your hair changes your eye colour."

Sin laughed but pointed at her bangs. "That's what these are for. But I learned that the more casual I acted…the less suspicious I was. One time I walked right by a group of people that were searching for me by mistake. It was only afterwards that I realized how careless I had been…but then I realized they hadn't noticed me either…because I wasn't running away."

Asch took in her words with a nod. All of a sudden she was no longer suspicious because she wasn't hiding. She was fitting in just like everyone else. That was a much better place to hide.

"I wonder if they are still searching for me?" she pondered while lightly touching her chin in thought. He immediately shook the thought off. She wasn't going to leave and go back there but he mildly wondered which of the cities she had come from.

"I doubt it…" he responded with a bored tone, trying to comfort her by seeming unconcerned himself.

"Maybe she just made another replica of herself to take my place…" Sin tried to reason quietly. Asch gave a quick side-glance at her saddened tone but found himself shaking his head.

"The replication process is too harsh. It's very rare that a person lives through it twice."

Sin actually turned a sympathetic look his way, catching him off guard.

"That must have been awful for you…"

The God-general turned his head and fixated his gaze on the forest in front of him. He didn't need to respond to that, and she didn't need to feel sorry for him. She had her own share of problems.

They continued through the forest silently, not sure what to say next on such a strange topic matter. Before long however, they found themselves stopping at the edge of what they were looking for.

Asch's gaze hardened as we looked upon a mess of blood and gore spilled out among the snow-covered forest floor. That's all it was however, animal muscle, blood, and carcasses.

"Well that's pretty…" Sin winced beside him.

Asch just shook his head and strode forward slowly, taking in the scene but stepping carefully around the disgusting messes.

There was a corpse near the edge of the scene that caught his interest. It wasn't too badly damaged, though it was still far from appealing.

He examined the face of the dead creature, squinting in disbelief as it struck the bell of familiarity inside of him.

"Ugh no way…" he scowled down at the dismantled creature.

"What is it?" Sin asked, appearing quickly at his side to observe the object of his interest.

"Lygers." He said plainly, his scowl still held in place.

These creatures seemed to be connected to the lyger family. They had similar faces, similar teeth and bodies. The only thing that was different was that they had silky white coats and more angular faces, making them come off seeming like very large wolves.

"Never thought I would see another one of these annoying pests again…" he said while nudging the head of the dead creature with his foot. Though he found himself thinking these lygers looked more dangerous than their former cousins he had always encountered before.

"You've seen these before? Then do you know why they have been attacking the village and the people? Is that in their nature?" Sin wondered, speaking the right questions to be answered out loud.

The God-general was silent for a moment as he considered the scene.

"This is too far from the village to blame on the lygers…"

Her child-like voice kept his mind moving forward. "Were they provoked somehow?"

He nodded absentmindedly while running his eyes over each lygers corpse.

"They are all stripped clean of their fur…and I doubt they did that to themselves…" he said sarcastically to the air.

"You think people have been coming here to hunt them for their fur?" she asked, but he knew she already assumed that was the case so he nodded.

The young replicas hands came up and clapped once in front of her, as if closing a book.

"Then case closed…the rest is up to the emperor to take care of, right?"

Asch nodded once again as he turned away from the scene, fighting off the urge to smile at her weird way of showing things.

'_That wasn't so hard…_' he thought to himself as his footsteps began to lead back the way they had come. He was looking forward to the walk back too.

"Uh…Asch? You better see this…" the replica called to him from behind, she hadn't moved very far. Now she was crouching over one of the larger of the carcasses.

When he made it over to her and peered over her shoulder, he found himself looking at a chubby bundle of white fluff, streaked with crimson liquid but definitely far from dead. It had an annoyingly cute face…with teeth.

"It's just a baby…" Sin said gently as the small lyger thing decided to attempt a frightened growl at them. Asch winced at her caring tone towards the beast.

"Yeah…for the moment…" he muttered as he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"H-hey! We can't just _leave_ it!" she protested while standing up.

"Sure we can. Watch this…" he retorted as he quickened his pace away from the crime scene.

He turned around a moment later though when he noticed she wasn't following him, instead deciding to remain planted beside the baby lyger, looking lost but defiant at his uncaring attitude. He gestured for her to come with him.

The replica's shoulders slumped as she cast one more sad glance at the fluffy thing. She shook her head when she reached him, obviously feeling ashamed for leaving it behind.

For a moment he felt guilty too, but it wasn't for the lyger, but rather for her.

"They are dangerous…it wont stay little for long." He said, exposing his thoughts in a sad hope to make her feel better.

"The hunters must have just not seen it…but what if they come back?" she pleaded with him. He wasn't taking that thing home with him though, there was just no way.

"They wont come back." He said bluntly, ending the argument. The replica fell into silence, but he knew this was for the best.

A crackling wail rang around them from behind and Sin froze in her tracks, her eyes becoming watery at the baby lygers crying. The next time her gaze lifted to him, he knew he would be unable to protest.

She had that look on her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's fat…" Asch said out loud as him and Sin quietly observed the sleeping baby lyger

that now lay happily among the tangled sheets of their bed. The stupid fluffy thing and its stupid chubby cheeks and its stupid puffy tail…he was regretting this already.

"I think it's just the fur…" Sin tried to put in encouragingly with a smile. Asch grumbled to himself and began to mildly wonder who was in charge of this relationship.

"Don't worry, I'll look after him. You don't have to do a thing. Maybe he'll play fetch!" Sin chattered happily as she leaned on the back of the couch, continuing to observe the fluff ball.

"They're too smart for that…" he responded as his turned away from it and sat down on the couch.

"Maybe he'll make me play fetch then!" the replica said excitedly with a laugh. She didn't see him slap his forehead as he tried to get that vision out of his head as quickly as possible.

"Thought of a name yet?" he found himself asking even in his negative state. "Not that I'll use it…" he added under his breath.

"Kotone…" she smiled.

Asch brought his eyebrows together in disbelief. "Kotone, meaning _harp sound_?" he asked. "Did you _hear_ that hell bent _wailing_ before?"

Sin smiled and plopped down on the couch beside him. "He'll grow out of it and besides, I think I'd wail like that too if you left me."

Asch winced mockingly. "I wouldn't come back if you wailed like that."

Sin laughed good-heartedly and Asch found the edge of his mouth curving upward at the sound.

But honestly for her, laughing or wailing, he'd come running.

Needless to say, they slept on the couch that night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hello everyone, thank you for reading this chapter. The new problem is about to arise so I'm excited to write the next chapter. UNFORTUNATELY I am going to Greece and Italy with a school program for March break so I wont be able to write it until I get back…unless I write it on actual paper…which would be a very big pain. So I wont be able to update for a little while…and I was gunna be mean and end this in a cliffy too. Oh well.**

**To my reviewers… **

**I thought it would be nice for me to personally acknowledge each reviewer and tell them how important they are to me and how they help me write better. Eh hem…here goes…**

_**Halfdemon-kai**_**- Your enthusiastic reviews for every single chapter make me laugh and make me wanna type my little fingers off. Your house must be full of randomly smashed chairs rofl! But please continue smashing away! Thank you.**

_**Ps- See you when I get back from Italy. I'll miss you. I wish I had your sketchbook. **_

**Byakugan Hyuga- I don't know how you did it but I can't type faster than you read! I admit it! Hehe and each review is special and well thought out. I appreciate all your helpful questions and interesting ideas. Thank you.**

_**Ps- See you after Greece and Italy. I'll miss you. I'll try to send an email.**_

**TheGreatMillz- Thank you so much for your constant encouragement! I always look forward to your playful reviews. I hope you continue to stick with me for a while, like you have done so far. Hugglez TheGreatMillz Thank you. **

**Kraya- Lol I remember the first time you wrote sets up camp in your review. That little statement plastered a smile on my face. Every aspect of each of your reviews is absorbed and taken to heart. Thank you.**

**Keida Hatori- Thank you for your support and back up on the issue of nasty reviewers, as I feel strongly about the difference between being helpful and being judgmental. Btw, Sin'kara all together means beloved sin. Thank you.**

**Hikaru Irving- Hands a cookie jar with every kind of cookie in it imaginable Your information on fonons and critique have been very helpful! I am now much more aware of what I write and how. I've improved! Thank you.**

**Okay so thank you all that have reviewed and thanks to all that haven't too, please continue to read onward. Chapter 20 is next and I will do everything I can to make it an exceptionally enjoyable chapter.**

**Thank you.**

_**Kazink**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**OMG its chapter 20! No way! Dun…dun…dun…**

**Sorry this one took a little longer to update than most but I'm finally back in the zone to write. This is gunna be a tough chapter to write but hopefully it'll turn out okay.**

**Random blurb….**

**Okay, so I just found out not too long ago that 'Anyway**_**s**_**' isn't a word X.X Its 'anyway' lol. I always wrote anyway's' in everything I wrote…even this story so now when I go back and see it I'm like 'Oh dear God no!' Because I pretty much wrote it in every chapter XD lmao, thanks to my friend for correcting this mistake for me all the time :P**

**On that note, **_**supposably**_** isn't a word either XD The real word is **_**supposedly**_**. Hehe, I learned this on Friends but I never really thought about it until they mentioned it not being a word lmao.**

**Another one…Funner isn't a word either :P Its 'more fun' or nothing at all hehe. **

**Well, now enjoy!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Asch's P.o.v.**_

"Hey! No playing in the garden you damn dog!" Asch's favorite replica shouted at his side as they both watched the now not-so-small lyger as it happily rolled through the blindingly white layer of snow covering the dormant garden.

"Hey I know you can hear me!" she shouted still as she removed herself from his side and headed towards the tumbling mess of white fur, now wagging its tail at her approach.

Asch watched, bemused, as Sin got a hold of one of the lygers now_ much_ larger legs and began to drag the beast out of the garden, across the white courtyard.

This feat took much longer than it normally would have if the dog hadn't been growing to such enormous proportions. Sin's physical size didn't help her much either.

Asch approached the duo as she finally let go of Kotone's foot and allowed the great beast to stand up. It did so and wagged its tail playfully, much as a normal dog would.

"Yeah you know you feel guilty deep down…" the replica told it, seemingly trying to convince herself.

"I told you he'd get bigger…" the God-General finally decided to cut in, though even with his reluctance at first, now found himself staring at the lyger in _almost_ a fond way.

Sin turned her head to him and smiled, her orange eyes closing in a happy manner. "Aw, but he's such a good boy! Yes you are!" she continued to chatter, scratching the lyger behind the ears in the rough, playful way that had the wolf-beast lolling its tongue.

"He…wont be able to come inside anymore soon. He's growing too big." Asch decided to remind her slowly, not wanting to make the splitting from her new found companion seem too harsh.

"Thank you…I know." She replied as she stroked the silver chin of her friend.

Asch nodded and turned his eyes upward, searching for any sign in the sky that might tell him it was time to head back into the palace. However he saw nothing but the blank grey sky stretching around their heads, so he swallowed his worry and let his gaze fall back to her. He was always worrying lately, much to his disgust.

The replica's probing gaze was already upon him. He kept his expression perfectly emotionless, hoping that she wouldn't decide to comment on his rising anxiety as each of the days passed.

'_It's getting closer…'_ he thought as her eyes flicked away again. Her hands patted the lyger with a little less motive this time.

When she spoke next, her tone was careful. "Hoping for a storm?"

"No actually, but I'm sure we'll be getting one soon…regardless." He answered pointedly. It was becoming harder and harder not to let this issue come out somehow in his words. And she noticed this too he realized.

Sin stood up from scratching the lyger, her eyes almost shutting themselves. She looked tired now.

The God-General clenched his teeth together in restraint. This needed to stay a secret for as long as possible. Weeks had passed with few questions from her, but her mounting curiosity seemed to be winning over the desire to let him solve his issues alone. Just as his guilty conscience was starting to come to the forefront of his mind, rather than stay _way_ in the back, where he preferred it to be.

He didn't want her to get hurt, but ultimately, he was going to cause her the most pain of all. He knew this. He hated himself for it.

Her tone was pleading as she came towards him. "Asch don't you think it's time to-"

Her words cut themselves off however, as a splash of snow splattered on the back of her head.

Both of their eyebrows came together in confusion. He watched her blink and then reach up gingerly and feel the back of her head with her hand. The next time she raised her eyes to him, they clearly stated 'snowball?'

He lifted an eyebrow. "Hey don't look at me. I didn't do it." He made sure to explain so that she didn't feel the need to pelt him in exchange.

The replica shook her head in confusion, obviously decided to believe him and then turned around, he guessed to look for the lyger.

The lyger was by the frozen fountain, sniffing at some new discovery and apparently oblivious to the whole incident.

Following her gaze to the beast he replied, "They're smart, but they're not _that _smart."

Sin scowled lightly. "Well it was either him or you because there is no one else here who could have-"

Then for the first time at that moment, they both heard the quiet sound of voices not so far off. Sin immediately turned around and stared at the wall, zeroing in on the third subject that lay beyond.

"Are there people over there?" the replica wondered as she walked over to the grey stone wall that bordered the courtyard. Asch followed closely behind, vaguely interested himself.

"I hope so." He replied with a slightly sarcastic tone. Sin glanced over her shoulder with a sheepish smile. "Oh sorry, I know it wasn't you."

Asch nodded silently, feeling the tension between them begin to die away for now. Any little thing the past few days seemed to get to them. She was feeling the strain of his continued silence.

"Wanna take a look?" Sin suggested to him, her eyes brightening playfully once more.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Give me a boost, then I'll help you up from above."

The God-General nodded his agreement before moving closer to her, his heartbeat instantly becoming calm with the closeness.

Deciding this was as good a time as any, he used the small space between them and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

For a moment she was confused, turning her eyes to his face. He tightened his embrace as gently as he could, hoping to diffuse the ever growing tension between them, just a little.

She breathed out softly and hugged him back, resting her head against his chest.

"Will this…be over soon?" she mumbled quietly, "I…have a bad feeling…"

He was silent for a moment.

'_Damn it…'_

"Yes…soon it will be all gone."

The replica let out a small, relieved breath as they pulled away from each other. He did his best to keep a guilty expression off his face. His words were not all they were cut out to be.

Sin's finger was pointing over the wall now. He leaned down and grasped his hands together, letting himself become another step for her.

She placed her booted foot into his hands with a nod and adjusted. When she was ready, she nodded again to him.

The God-General lowered his hands just a little for some spring before pushing upward, putting a lot of extra height into her jump.

Too much, he realized a fraction of a second later when he watched her hand fumble on the slick surface of the top of the wall. Her legs went over, as did her body but apparently there wasn't enough for her to grasp and she kept going, not landing on the top like they had planned out.

He heard her yelp as she went over and descended on the other side.

He winced a little as he heard the thump of the landing, followed by an 'ow' that she hissed out, sounding like it was aimed at him.

"Sin?" he called, staring through the wall.

"Ugh…plan _half_ successful I suppose." She replied back. He imagined a scowl on her face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Sin's P.o.v. **_

She picked her disoriented self off the snowy ground and pushed herself up while looking around.

Immediately she located a large group, all guys, staring at her. This was a training yard she realized soon after.

Bewildered, she stared blankly back at them, not knowing what to do next.

They began to approach her curiously and she didn't feel nervous…until she realized that Asch was still on the other side of the wall.

"Uh…uhm…" she fumbled with her words as they continued across the yard, directly towards her.

"What's over there?" The God-General called from somewhere behind.

"Uh…w-well…lots of people…" she replied as they formed a smiling semi-circle around her. Some leaned on their weapons as they smiled cheerfully, some winked and some eyed her judgmentally. Most of them had wet hair. They had been working hard.

"…H-hello…" she said shyly to them. Most of them called back greetings in return and she relaxed. They all seemed very polite and disciplined.

"What brings you to our training field on this fine day?" a young, blond haired man leaning on his weapon soon asked a few seconds later. They all bobbed their heads in wonderment.

Sin mentally quirked an eyebrow. Where was the person in charge here? Who was going to tell them to get back to work?

"Oh well…" she smiled, figuring she'd just tell the truth, "I got hit with a snowball so I figured I'd see who was over here."

Another young man off to the left with shaggy dark hair raised his hand with a sheepish smile. "My bad. That was me. I missed."

The replica smiled at him gently. Then she reached down, scooped up a handful of snow, packed it down, and then threw the revenge-snowball at the guilty man. They all laughed and dodged surprisingly swiftly out of the way. The dark haired man was not so lucky though and he got covered in more snow than he already had on him.

Everyone laughed along with Sin and the man gave a shrug and smile, obviously accepting that he deserved it.

"Why are you outside all alone? It could be dangerous!" one somewhere in the back asked.

'_Dangerous?' _That was a new one.

Sin shook her head. "I'm not alo-"

There was a quiet wooshing sound that cut her off and she watched as Asch landed lightly in front of her, his new black cloak swirling around him from the impact. The men raised their eyebrow's, impressed.

Sin was about to open her mouth and speak again but something with the crowd stopped her. She watched carefully.

They all straightened themselves, fixing their posture and no longer leaning on their swords. They were all watching the God-General carefully, assessing him, she realized only a moment later. Asch seemed a little stiff too, looking like he suddenly preferred the wall to be between them once again.

"Master Asch? We weren't expecting you. Have you come to train us?"

'_What? 'Master?'_ Sin wondered quietly. Since when was Asch anyone else's master?

"No. I have other things to do and that's not my job." Asch replied icily, making Sin turn her gaze onto him suspiciously.

The man with the blond hair from before stepped forward bravely and Sin was unsure how he could remain rooted to the spot when the God-General fixed his hard green gaze on him.

His tone was deeply respectful. "General Asch…I think I speak for all of us here when I say that we need your assistance…" he looked around then, getting reassuring nods from his comrades. "We need to understand your battle capabilities in order to trust you…whole heartedly. We don't have much time…"

The replica took in every word as the young man spoke and was unbearably confused. Her mouth was open before she could wonder which question she was asking first.

"Wait, what's going on?" she asked quickly but not cutting Asch off because he hadn't even opened his mouth to answer.

"What's all this 'master' and 'battle plans' stuff?"

The replica swept her gaze over the silenced crowd and landed on the blond haired man, who seemed oddly taken aback with her questions. He refused to speak and Sin followed his gaze back to the crimson haired God-General beside her. His glare at the blond was menacing.

'_Is he afraid to answer?_' she wondered while still trying to sort this bizarre assortment of words out.

"Hey! Why are you all just standing around!?"

The crowd was split apart roughly as a very tall man with purplish blue hair strode through. Sin immediately withdrew herself and slipped behind Asch a little, though this man seemed to tower over even the God-General easily. Asch held his ground though, his eyes raised and guarded.

"You!" the man almost barked, looking like he was ready to lunge at Asch. Sin flinched, feeling so exceptionally confused with it all.

"Couldn't leave the training to me after all, could you, _General_ Asch?" The man sneered, "Thought I wouldn't get them to meet your skill requirements? Oh, I'm sure you would like to replace me again, wouldn't you?"

'_Replace him again…?_' she wondered, furrowing her eyebrows in Asch's shadow.

"I have no intention of staying here with the likes of you," Asch stated just as harshly, "and I'm sure seeing you is enough to make any one of these guys run their own face into the ground."

The large man's face boiled, his eyes becoming bloodshot as he stared the God-General down. Asch glared back, his green eyes perfectly steady. For some strange reason, it seemed like he new all the strings to pull with this guy.

"You got a lot of nerve, ingrate." The huge man spat down at them.

"You've got a lot of nothing."

The huge man bellowed something she couldn't distinguish as he charged the few feet to Asch's position. Sin gasped, shocked at how quickly this man had become so angry. How come she had never met this person before and yet Asch seemed to know all about him? Why was this stranger so enraged at the sight of him? Why was Asch avoiding all the questions?

The group of younger men flocked, grabbing the boiling man's arms and yanking him back with as much strength as they could muster. He struggled like a maniac, snarling and bellowing insults, but Asch didn't flinch, only watched with narrowed eyes.

"How dare you come here now! You will see! You will fail miserably at the hands of the enemy!" The huge male began to shout with a sneer on his face and Sin felt Asch stiffen noticeably beside her. She listened very carefully, almost having her answer completed. The horrible answer that he had been hiding all along. She knew this was it.

"It's not a game like you treat it, you, running around with that misfit replica and snatching all the credit that should me _mine_!"

Sin started, not knowing what to say. Was he spending time with her when he should be training these men? For what? What was coming that was so big, so fast but so obscured that she still could not see it?

She peeked out from behind Asch, her eyes wide with curiosity and the huge man seemed to notice her for the first time. How he had managed not to step on her before was a miracle.

"Oh, speak of the devil!" the man raged quickly, "The little replica has decided to tag along for the ride!" he laughed, but no man laughed with him.

"On your way to steal a little of the glory too?" he cooed sarcastically, "Looking for a little more _attention_?"

Her mouth opened and closed for a second before she finally got the question out.

"A little glory from what?" she asked, extremely nervous. Asch hissed a quiet 'no' beside her but that instantly influenced her, driving her to continue on disobediently. The reason the blond had not answered was because he wasn't supposed to, Asch was making sure of it.

"Oh so you don't know yet?" the man laughed almost evilly, "How very thoughtful of our General here to keep it from you, eh? How very…life-sparing…!"

"Life-sparing…?" she repeated slowly, turning her eyes onto Asch's face, pleading for an understanding.

He stared back in an almost angry way, but it didn't phase her this time. Whatever he had been hiding was about to be revealed and no matter how much he disliked it, she would find out. She deserved to know as an apology for having to wait so long.

"What is he sparing me from?" she asked the large man with the temper. Asch looked away, cold defeat written all over his face.

The man laughed with a sneer.

"Heh……_war_."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Asch's P.o.v.

She was banging every door they went though, snapping her wrist purposely so the door crashed loudly into its frame. Often this happened a mere inch or two in front of his face, obscuring her from view each time.

Again the door slammed shut angrily, blocking him from what should have been an easy task of following her. She didn't want to talk though, that was obvious, but he also knew that she wouldn't return to her old room. There was pretty much nothing left in the lonely space.

Taking another deep breath, he pushed the door open and walked through. She was striding away furiously, already at the end of the hall and in no mood to reason with him. He didn't blame her for her actions, he had defiled something that was so important to them both – trust. But still, even though he was angry at himself for choosing not to tell her, he wasn't ashamed of his decision. If only it had lasted. If only that dark haired man hadn't thrown the snowball.

Cursing to himself, he continued to follow her course, picking his pace up a little though he had no idea what he would say once they were face to face. It wasn't that she wasn't strong enough for the war that was to come, it was that he, himself, wasn't able to let her see the horror of it all. The blood, the bodies, the blank stare of duty as each soldier dueled. It was not for her. It was for him.

No, she would have to stay here where it was safest, in the palace, away from war for as long as it took. Sooner or later it would quietly turn into her duty, and she wouldn't realize it if he let her down slowly. She would wait for him, each time he went away and when he returned, his replica would be there – safe and sound – with not one disgusting scratch on her smiling face. How long would it take, he wondered. To wear her down so slowly and so discretely that she would think it had always been this way? For her to wait for him so that he'd always have something to return to?

'_A long time._' He stated for himself as he rounded the next corner.

His feet came to a stop as he spotted her sitting against the wall next to his bedroom door, her knees pulled close to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her head was down, eyes away from everything.

He was struck with the tiniest bit of sadness, but still no guilt. He knew it was for her own good, she didn't know it though.

The next thought that struck him though was more than just a fleeting idea, he had already turned it into, more or less, a fact.

He was treating her like a wife.

He didn't move for the brief minute while he thought. Was that even possible? He was already taking all these precautions to stop any form of harm from coming to her. Was he preserving her for…that? For a future together?

Asch lowered his eyes, now suddenly unsure of what step to take next. Some realization hit him, his thoughts crowding in purposely.

"_Why did you choose to come to this city, Asch?"_

_The God-general thought back in the spur of the moment and tried to remember. It just seemed like the best place for him and Sin to…_

To what? What had his thoughts actually been at that moment? He tried to avoid the answer for a few seconds but he caved under its presence. To start a life. That had been it.

_The emperor chuckled a little and sighed. "Always so formal Asch. Don't you have any plans for her future?"_

He had never thought of that question before. It seemed so odd for the emperor to inquire about such a thing. Did _he_ have plans for _her _future? Was he _supposed_ to by now?

Still she didn't notice him, she seemed lost in her own thoughts as much as he was.

"Sin…" he finally said as he began to walk over to her, his strides quick.

Her head shot up, but her eyes were narrow. She placed her pale hand on the smooth floor beside her, ready to spring up and dart away should he make a mistake in the heat of the moment.

He strode up to her and he was sure she was about to launch to her feet.

"Don't." he warned severely, though he supposed his tone should have been apologetic.

Her tone turned into a sarcastic one. "Hah, issuing orders to people who aren't even in the war, are we?"

He closed in on the door and she flinched, but did not move away.

With his permission, the locked door gave way and swung open. His gaze was locked on hers though and she didn't look like she was ready to stay near him for much longer.

Asch watched as her lips pressed into a thin line, and her tense muscles told him she was a second away from sprinting down the hallway.

He grabbed her upper arm firmly but much more gently than he would have before, making her shout curses just like the first day they had met. He pointedly ignored them though and dragged her though into the bedroom, then he shoved her forward and kicked the door shut with his heel.

"Or I could just do that." He stated thinly, crossing his arms.

She whirled around to face him, her orange eyes furious. "Let me out." She demanded right away.

He turned his head to the right slightly, but kept eye contact. "No."

She drew back on her heels, bewildered.

"What!?" she yelled.

"You're not leaving."

"You aren't keeping me here!"

"Really, then why are you still here?"

Her mouth opened to retort but no words came out. She was struck speechless.

She came forward instead, starting to move around him vigorously but he shifted to block her. Eventually she grabbed him and began to push with all her might. He didn't even budge.

"Damn it Asch! Move!" the replica yelled, her voice breaking.

He gazed down at her as she struggled against him. She was so beautiful.

"I'm not moving… and I'm not sorry…"

Her head snapped up to look at him, now her eyes were wide. He gazed back, wondering how she would react at the truth.

"After all that waiting I did… you're not sorry?" the replica asked quietly while looking down.

Asch didn't say anything, and that confirmed her question.

He watched as her tears welled up and poured over. She wiped them away as best she could but she seemed unable to stop the flow. She slouched and covered her face, her black bangs concealing her despair.

There was nothing left to do but comfort her now, so slowly, he reached around her tiny frame and brought her close.

She instantly rejected the contact, thrashing hard and pounding against his chest even harder, but he didn't let go. This was how much he cared.

"Let go!" she pleaded, raising her glassy crying eyes to him and almost succeeding in making him look away in shame. He held on tighter.

She tried to tear away every grasp he had on her, but he just adjusted his hold each time, continuing to keep her as close as he could while handling her with love. Finally her trembling hands grasped at him, instead of pushing him away.

"Please…" she sobbed once more before falling totally into him and giving up in tortured defeat.

"Don't go…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Wow, that's a pretty short chapter compared to the other ones I've written but I didn't know how to continue without rushing the next chapter. I'm sorry. **

**Lol it took a long time too O.o**

**Well please read and review!**

**Ps: Please get me to 70 reviews or I'm so not updating, :P. **

**Kazink**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Hello everyone, how are we today? Good? Yeah? That's good. :D **

**So once again I'm thanking all my reviewers for such great support on the story. It gives me fuzzies in my stomach, hehe. **

**So now I have a very serious question to ask. How do you all feel about lemons?**

**Not saying its going to happen right away or ever if you guys don't want it but I'd like some different views. It will um…certainly be different for me because I'm pretty shy when it comes to stuff like that but, it's up to you.**

**Let me know.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Asch stroked the replica's pure black locks as she slept soundlessly in his arms. She had cried herself to sleep that night, all the while begging him to come up with a different solution to this war problem.

He had remained, for the most part, silent. How could he explain to such a fighter that he didn't want her to have to fight anymore?

'_Why can't you be happy with peace?_' he wanted to ask more than anything. Why didn't she want him to allow this for her? It was hard to know how her mind worked, why such a young girl would want to follow him into something as disgusting and mutated as the art of war.

But their love wasn't disgusting. It felt right.

For once, and for the first time since he had realized he loved her, this love made sense to him. They were worried sick about each other, more than anything else in the world.

It was this worry that kept them both safe, and when the same worry turned them against each other, one would have to lose. It would be her. He loved her more.

He didn't want to have to go to war, but it was his place now. The emperor himself had requested it, almost demanded it. He remembered walking out of the emperor's chambers that one night after Sin had long ago been dismissed, he remembered shaking his head and wondering why the emperor had requested such a thing so soon.

But the next factor was that she needed to have a stable life. There could be no more confusion or the mark would allow her thoughts to become tangled again, regardless of his fonons there to help her out.

"Don't leave…" Sin suddenly whispered in her sleep, her voice constricted.

Asch blinked, realizing he had accidentally halted the stroking that kept her soothed, his hand resting on her waist. He resumed the motion quickly, a comforting motion to not just her, but to him as well.

"I have to…" he replied quietly. It was only to make himself feel better, for she could not hear him.

She spoke again quietly, so he almost didn't catch it. "Take me with you…"

The God-General narrowed his emerald eyes. Was that what her inner thoughts were leading her to? To the idea that instead of making him stay, she would go along?

"Not a chance."

But she was sleeping. She didn't hear him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The bed was empty beside him the next morning, to his confusion.

He searched the room just as he had the time before; he searched for a note from her.

There was none though.

A quiet chime sang in his head and he blinked. She wanted her weapons, but it didn't sound terribly urgent.

'_Training room?_' he guessed impulsively while agreeing. But why did she want to go there now?

His walk there was slow but easy. When he opened the door he found her sitting on the floor tiredly, deep breaths making her chest rise and fall.

"Good morning," she stated politely, but she was staring ahead in thought.

He nodded unsurely, not quite sure what the whole purpose of her rushing here was. And why so early?

"What are you doing?" the God-General asked bluntly.

"Training…though it certainly took you long enough to wake up."

His eyes narrowed, he couldn't stop the suspicious action. "Training for what?"

She cracked a smile and turned to look at him. She seemed oddly at peace this morning.

"War."

He dismissed her weapons.

"No. You're not coming."

"Yeah, I think I will."

"No, and don't even bother trying to argue."

"I'm not going to argue."

"You're not going to war either."

"How are you going to stop me?"

He couldn't find a suitable reply to that question. When the time finally came, how _would_ he stop her? All she needed was a lead – a direction – in the way he and the army was headed. It wasn't exactly easy to cover up such a large mass of soldiers.

Sin came towards him as he struggled noticeably with this new logic.

She laughed, but he really didn't see what was funny. "Sin-"

"-Train me Asch. I'll get even stronger."

"That's not-" he began but paused, cutting his own sentence off.

The replica thought the reason he wanted her to stay behind was because she wasn't strong enough.

He pressed his lips together tightly; a good and bad idea combined slipping helpfully into his thoughts.

"Maybe…" he said out loud, pretending to cave in just a bit for her benefit at the moment. Her eyes lit up and he knew he'd have to follow through with this for good. He felt disgusted with himself this time though, it would be worse than the last.

Because Asch knew Sin'kara would never surrender willingly.

And it was just the way he wanted to spend his time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sin's P.o.v. **

"Parry!" Asch shouted to her over the clang of steel upon steel.

Sin gritted her teeth but was pleased at this new turn in him. She slammed her weapons hard against his and showed him the parry that he wanted to see. He wanted to see everything she had right now; she could feel his gaze on her as they continued the match. She knew she would be far from winning this but he had to understand that she would do anything to stay with him.

Out of the ordinary, his foot shot out and almost tripped her up.

"Hey, hey-" she laughed at the new action similar to her own. He gave her one of those rare few smiles.

She was exhausted beyond words. It seemed like he wasn't going to allow a break until she had dropped to the floor and wasn't able to stand. That was fine with her though; all she wanted to do was prove to him that she could keep going, that he wouldn't have to look after a child on the battlefield.

"Hey, that man from before, who-" she narrowly dodged one of his wide sweeps. "-who is he? It seemed like you almost knew each other."

A kind of grim smile appeared on his face. "Should have blocked that."

"My bad. The question?" she huffed while attempting a quick double-jab.

He turned them both aside. "Barely know him, but it's easy to guess what makes him angry."

A light flicked on in her head, even though she was trying to keep track of a bunch of things at the moment. "Is he like someone from Auldrant?"

"Yeah, only with a few more anger issues." He shuffled out of the way of her drilling thrust, and then clanged his weapon upon hers to make sure she didn't follow through with something else. She pulled back to recover.

"Really? What was his name? Were you friends?"

"Largo, and I don't think he knows that word."

"What word?"

"Friends."

Sin tried to laugh but it came out as a yelp as a slash came at her. Trying to process the information, she accidentally ducked.

"Wrong." She heard him state and in the next moment, she was flat on her back with him towering over her, his sword almost touching her neck.

She decided to stay down and sneak a break.

"Ugh…" she sighed with a smile and a deep breath.

"You can't say anything." He warned.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What, why?"

He leaned down and crouched over her, making her stiffen.

"Because…" he said quietly while his hand came up to her face, "You're _dead_."

Then he flicked her nose playfully.

She flinched at the action but burst out laughing while rolling her eyes.

"Haha. Get off me."

He laughed a little too before standing up.

Sin pushed herself to her feet with one motion and steadied herself, her legs and arms were feeling tired from the days training. It seemed like she hadn't done simple training in forever, let alone with just Asch.

The balcony doors were open wide, allowing the chilly winter breeze to slip in. It didn't feel chilly to her though, not after that work out.

"Why did you duck on a vertical strike?" the God-General asked while sheathing his sword. "You haven't made that mistake in a long time."

He dismissed her weapons next and she gratefully took in the reduced weight.

"I was wondering why that man was so mad at you…"

Asch winced noticeably. "I took his position. He feels he is being replaced. He is no longer a part of the war."

Sin fell silent. Whoever was in charge of assigning positions would be the first she would go after. Why would someone take that man out to put Asch in? Who was to say that Asch was really stronger? And why was this man no longer in the war? It was so unfair.

Asch's arms curved around her, snapping her out of her thoughts and back to reality. She let a breath out but allowed a small smile onto her face.

"You look so troubled." He stated helpfully over her shoulder.

"It's nothing."

"Such a convenient answer…" he replied sarcastically.

She shook her head and turned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, though she had to stand on the tips of her toes to do it.

"We'll be alright…" he whispered and she grinned. Somehow when he said it, it sounded more convincing then when she said it to herself.

A peaceful moment passed as they stayed wrapped up in each other. Sin breathed deeply, allowing him to restore her energy. His strong arms always felt like a sanctuary.

'_I'm so lucky…_' she smiled.

But suddenly that thought was swept away from her as a heated shock shot through her. Her knees buckled and she gasped, but his grasp around her kept her upright. That burning need for something more than just his presence scared her a little. It wasn't a desire she understood.

Sin pulled her head away hastily from his shoulder, only to see a hardened but thoughtful expression on his face. He was staring at the mark on her neck.

"H-hey, why did you do that?" the replica asked with wide orange eyes. Her spine was still buzzing with the feeling.

His green eyes flicked to hers and that caused her to blink and lean even further away. His expression was so dark. What happened to the peaceful Asch that held her comfortingly just moments ago?

She attempted to pull away, uncertain, but his hug tightened.

He spoke. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

'_You didn't answer my question…'_

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine."

He loosened his grip and allowed her to sit down on the floor. The moment her arms were free she covered the mark with her hand. She avoided his face as he knelt down beside her.

"I forgot about the effect it could have," he explained as she stared at the floor.

Sin nodded her head slowly. "It's alright…it was just more of a shock then anything…I…" she trailed off.

"Forgot it was there?" he finished for her. She nodded again sadly.

"I didn't mean to remind you…"

'_I know…'_

"I'll forgive you if you help me up."

He raised an eyebrow and she grinned. Then he offered his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Can I have a piggy back?" she asked mischievously as well. He shook his head with tiny smile, but it was just because he didn't know what she was getting from all this.

"I'm not forgiven from helping you up?"

"Hmm….nope!"

He scowled lightly with humor. "Fine, get on."

She buried her smiling face into his crimson red hair as he carried her to the door. He hadn't meant it; he hadn't kissed her there on purpose.

'_I love you.'_

"Carry me outside!"

"What, I'm still not forgiven? You got your piggy back!"

"You've taken like _two_ steps!"

"Try seventeen…"

"Fine, four and a half."

"How about I stand here until you forgive me?"

"But I want to go outside!"

"Then forgive me!"

"Alright fine! Forgiven!"

He dumped her off with a charming smirk sent over his shoulder. She scowled sarcastically from the floor, still been expecting the piggyback to be a part of the deal.

She launched herself to her feet. "Race you outside! You're forgiven _entirely_ if you win!"

"Wow that was easy." He stated, even though they hadn't even moved yet.

"Tch. Go!"

He was forgiven.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The days from there on out passed peacefully, easily. Sin _knew_ she would be going to that war with him. Besides her little mistakes on the first day, she had been doing very well. She parried everything she was supposed to, now easily being able to distinguish when the time and the type of attack were right to do so.

They went everyday to the training room. She couldn't imagine ever having a better teacher than him – ever. She learned from just watching him, even when they weren't training, just the way he moved and even the way he talked helped drill the lessons into her head. He began to push her harder, to correct even the smallest mistakes.

She became stronger than she ever thought she would be. They dueled fiercely for hours sometimes, and sometimes with no mistakes on her part. Her special moves began to become defined, they became techniques for her to use at her own disposal. He approved with brief nods whenever she took a shot at going through with one. Normally they weren't successful attempts on him, since he had seen them all before, but he had told her never to be discouraged because her enemies would not have a clue to deflect them. They had no experience with such intricate moves. This piece of information from him only succeeded in making her work even harder.

She was _going_ to that war, and she was going to fight with him until she breathed her last breath of the blood-filled air.

Asch was Asch – for the most part, she decide. He seemed at peace and disturbed at the same time. Sometimes he would give her hugs with no warning, or seemingly for no reason at all. Sin didn't mind though, those hugs made her stronger, even more sure of what she had to do. He seemed to open up a little over the days too, as they lay awake during the night, he would tell her stories about Auldrant and about Luke. He spoke to her about the life he had spent with Van and the life Luke had accidentally taken from him. He attempted to describe all his fellow God-Generals that had 'aided' him, but because she kept referring to them as 'his friends' he had stopped quickly enough while rolling his eyes in darkness. She had given him a wry smile, while trying to be helpful and state that friends _could_ possibly choose to aim guns at him when they were mad. Legretta, was that her name?

It always intrigued her when he spoke of these things and she stayed awake as long as she could, nodding carefully and drawing designs on his chest as she listened. He seemed to realize she liked the stories, for there seemed to be new ones every night for her to swallow and digest. Usually the late night conversations would end with a question from her, when she could never manage to hear the answer before sleep surrounded her.

It became routine the next morning for her to ask him again for the answer. He always just shook his head with a tiny smile on though, saying that she would have to wait until later that night to hear it. She liked it this way; it always started off the conversation for the next time.

The war was coming, she knew, but for some reason, Asch would never give her a specific day. Always he would just reply quietly 'soon, soon' before turning away and going back to the task that was at hand. It bothered her a little, but she learned to assume that he just did that because he didn't want her to worry until the time was actually upon them. She focused solely on her training and tried to refrain from thinking about what an actual war would be like. Even in the few hours when Asch wasn't with her, while she was in their room, she practiced movement and precision, she trained with Kotone too. It seemed like her weapons became a part of her, each day, every day. They contained her soul; they had to, because Asch was the one who held her heart, her love. She woke up every morning, her ember eyes eager and focused on anything that would come to her that day, ready to accept, ready to defeat.

She _never_ expected to wake up and find Asch not there.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Something was wrong, she realized as she opened her eyes a sliver. Somehow the weight of the bed was different; she wasn't sliding down at all. Where was the weight that had always been on the other side, pulling her closer? Where was the comforting presence that always circled her waist at night, shielding her from nightmares?

There was no breathing coming from behind her, no gentle breeze brushing her neck from every exhale. There was no movement, no shifting whatsoever.

Nothing.

"Asch?" she asked quietly to the wall.

Nothing.

Her eyes widening slowly, she turned over to look at the other side of the bed.

Nothing.

Sin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. He was _always_ there.

"Asch?" she called again uncertainly while looking around the room. He wasn't on the couch or at the small wooden table in the corner either. The room was empty, completely empty.

The replica pushed herself to her hands and knees and crawled across the bed. It felt so weird, normally when she got up early she had to first detangle herself from his arms and then step carefully over him.

'_Where are you?_' she wondered, trying to swallow her ever increasing frustration.

She looked out the window, it was barely dawn, they sky covered in clouds telling her that it would be one of those grey days. Why would he leave this early?

Thinking back as she dressed, she tried to remember if she had missed him mentioning anything about this from the night previous. Nothing came to her though and she immediately felt panicky. That's it, where was he?

She was out the door as fast as her legs would take her.

"Training?" she huffed first as she ran. That was weird; normally he would drag her out of bed if he had to, to train.

'_Maybe he wanted me to get some rest_?' she wondered after a good few minutes of running. The door to the training room urged her to open and look in. She did so obediently.

"Asch?" Sin called, but the only answer was her own voice echoing off the walls in the early morning, digging into every crack but not revealing his whereabouts.

She slumped, her hand holding her up against the door frame.

Panic lashed at her harder now, making her orange eyes squeeze shut in concentration.

'_Come on! Think! Think! What did he say?'_

Once again she drew a blank though.

"Ugh!" she growled as she pushed away from the door and began her run again.

Her feet were completely silent as she pushed herself down the halls, glancing down every doorway, but no Asch slipped into her sights.

That's when she noticed it though, it was so silent.

She slowed to a walk. "Hello!?" she called.

No one answered. No one even popped their head out to shush her.

"What the…" Sin whispered, confused. It was completely deserted.

Her eyes locked on the floor, disheartened but not even close to being defeated.

Maybe it wasn't what he had said…maybe it was what he hadn't said.

'_Don't tell me_…'

She looked out the window to her left.

An army spread across her vision. Asch's army.

Eyes widened now, she leaned out into the cold air, scanning for _him_.

His blood red hair caught her attention almost immediately, even among the thousands of soldiers that were lined up around him.

'_What are you doing?_' she accused. _'What are thinking?_'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Asch!" Sin yelled as loud as she could once she made it outside and to the field. Leaving the window had been almost terrifying in a way, it felt like once she left to head outside, once she got there, he would be gone.

But to her relief, the whole army was still there waiting.

Soldiers parted for her with sad expressions. She gave them odd looks while shaking her head. It seemed like they were purposely ordered to let her through.

She was almost beside him now. "Asch."

The crimson haired God-General turned around on the grey horse, his deep green eyes instantly locked on her and hardened considerably, much to her confusion. He didn't speak.

"Hey what's going on?" she asked, looking around. The soldiers were waiting patiently.

Still he didn't speak. She turned her gaze back to him

"Why didn't you wake me? Why didn't you tell me this was happening today?"

He voiced no answer.

"Asch?" she asked quietly while going closer to him. "Say something."

He didn't.

Sin walked right up to his horse's side, her bangs falling out of her eyes as she looked up at him. He looked down at her with that cold expression from before; she had no idea where it was coming from. His eyes voiced their own answer; she grasped to get her head around it.

Suddenly, she understood what the long silence was for. He didn't need to say anything because the answer was all around her.

'_No…it can't be…'_

Her ember eyes widened as she gazed hard at him, her head shaking frantically. He nodded carefully down at her.

"N-no…please no…"

He turned his head away just slightly, but kept his piercing green eyes locked with hers.

"You were…y-you were leaving! I can't…I'm such an idiot…"

It was too much to comprehend; her mind ran laps tiredly, trying to collect all the information, all the realizations.

His voice stabbed her. "You don't have to fight anymore, Sin."

She blinked repeatedly as the tears threatened to leak over. "W-what? No I-"

"-I wanted to say goodbye…" he said, the hard expression on his face instantly melting into a gentle one.

"G-goodbye?" What did that mean?

"Yes."

'_No…'_

"I don't u-understand…why- the training? Why would you-"

"So you could let go."

'_Let go…of the war?'_

"No!" she yelled, "You're l-lying! You have to be!"

"I meant every word when I said you were strong, and I meant every word when I said you weren't coming. I never changed my mind."

Her hands grasped at him as the tears finally fell from her eyes. "I'm going with you!"

His voice was soft. "I'm sorry…you're staying…"

"No! I won't!" she yelled with a breaking voice.

"Where it's safe…"

"I'll never stay!"

He reached down and grabbed her, pulling her up and into a crushing hug. She cried into his hair only for a moment before she went on a rampaging struggle, knowing he meant this as a goodbye. He held her tightly though, calmly, as he lowered his head to her ear.

"I love you…" he said in that soft voice, before he brushed his lips gently across her cheek. It was so quick that no one saw it; they saw only a departing hug between friends.

Her tears fell harder. "You're going to hell!" she yelled, trying with all her might to get on the horse with him. He made sure she didn't.

"Why are you doing this!? I can help you!"

"It will never be enough…"

"W-what!"

"I have to know you're safe."

"You can't stop me from following!"

"Actually…I can."

His strength overpowered her instantly, pushing her down, away from him. His soft demeanor turned ice cold and rock solid. She couldn't break through.

Sin struggled, trying to get back up but it was more than just a shock when his foot slammed into her collarbone, near her left shoulder, sending her falling backward.

The replica shook it off. "Hah, you'll have to do better then that!" she growled at him with a glare while getting back to her feet.

The God-General extended a hand toward her, like he was reaching for her touch.

An intense icy pain exploded from her neck, sending her crashing mindlessly to her knees. Her hand tried to come up and touch it, sooth it _somehow_, but she couldn't move. It was as if all her muscles were contracting, locking her in an intense struggle for freedom. Her eyes closed as the electric pulses kept her pinned down, helplessly.

'_Why can't I move!?'_ she shuddered as the restraints kept her in check. Each time she tried to resist, a drilling shock got sent from her neck, down her spine to her limbs. Even blinking was hard to do.

Against the shocks of protest, she placed her hand on the ground tried to struggle back to her knees, where she could see him. She couldn't do it though, she could fight through the pain but not through the tension in her muscles, they wouldn't move any further.

"Stop moving." She barely heard Asch command her.

Then she remembered that he had done this, it hadn't occurred by itself.

'_How…?_' she asked wearily as sweat poured down her face and her hair stuck to her pale skin.

But through the dizziness she retained her thoughts and the realization that all the constrictions seems to be coming from her neck.

Wait…no. He couldn't have…

"Traitor! You used it!" Sin screamed, "You promised! You promised!"

Lightening seared her body from her shouts, but she didn't dare pull away from what he had just done, she gripped the guilty part of him in her thoughts, wrestling, fighting to keep the love for him away, to not forgive, so she wouldn't forget.

His broken promise.

Her eyes slammed shut.

'_You used the mark! How could you!'_

His voice was disappearing slowly the next time he spoke. "Don't ask for you weapons, unless you're on your death bed. I don't know when I'll come back, but don't you _dare_ come looking for me."

His voice was fading, but the next one was close.

"General Asch, what should we do?"

"Take her to her room… she'll be out-cold soon."

'_No…come back…'_

"I know you can still hear me. This is goodbye, Sin'kara."

'_Goodbye…'_

...

Her eyes didn't see anything as she stared out the window, her hand holding her chin up, forcing herself to gaze uselessly out the window beside the bed she was in. She was in her old room, and it was lonelier then before.

Her heart didn't slow down. She cried for hours when she woke up, first from joy that it had all been a dream and then pain when she realized her reality had turned into a nightmare.

He was gone. He had left her behind.

--

_So lately,_

_Been wondering,_

_Who will be there to take my place?_

_When I'm gone_

_You'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face._

_If the great wave shall fall_

_It would fall upon us all_

_And between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on you own?_

_--_

She didn't dare try to sort her problems out now; it would probably result in a mental breakdown. But why had he done that? He had tricked her into thinking that if she trained as hard as she could, she would be allowed to go with him to the war.

Sin broke down into a sigh of despair. Those past days had been some of the more memorable too, but that realization only succeeded in making her heart ache more. Why did she have to be so blind all the time? He had been working so hard to keep her happy, to tell her all about himself and more while the time of doom approached ever closer every day.

"I'm so stupid," she hung her head, "If only I had paid attention…"

--

_If I could,_

_Then I would._

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high,_

_Or down low,_

_I'll go wherever you will go._

_And maybe…_

_I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday _

_To watch you,_

_To guide you,_

_Through the darkest of your days._

_If the great wave shall fall_

_Yeah and fall upon us all,_

_Well then I hope there is someone out there who_

_Can bring me back to you._

_--_

Alone again in the world, the replica slipped from the bed and her bare feet led her to the door. She couldn't stay here, it wasn't her room anymore.

Her trembling hand closed around the door handle weakly, and because she was shaking so much, her first attempt to get the door open ended in failure.

Sin pressed her sweating forehead to the door and closed her eyes, feeling defeated, like her purpose of living had rejected her. She didn't want to think about him…but…holding onto him was they only thing that kept her standing. Even if it was the angry part of her that thrashed at the thought of what he had done, that was enough. Her love wasn't buried far beneath it.

She gripped the door handle, thinking back.

"_Asch?"_

_He turned around._

"_Can you leave the door unlocked?"_

_His expression was a little confused. "It's always been unlocked…"_

Sin turned her hand, her forehead still pressed against the door. It clicked and creaked open.

The replica let a broken smile onto her face. And so he was right again.

--

_If I could,_

_Then I would._

_I'll go wherever you will go._

_Way up high, _

_Or down low,_

_I'll go wherever you will go._

_Run away with my heart,_

_Run away with my hopes,_

_Run away with my love._

_I know now,_

_It's quiet out._

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart,_

_In your mind,_

_I'll stay with you_

_For_

_All _

_Of _

_Time. _

_--_

Sin wandered aimlessly into the hallway and turned in the direction of their room. She kept her blank gaze on the floor, knowing she wouldn't be able to bear seeing anyone but him right now. But he wasn't here.

'_Why am I here?'_

He was worried about her safety.

'_Am I not worried about his?'_

She was powerless to stop him.

'_When will he be coming back?'_

When the war was over.

'_Will he come back?' _

If the war ended in victory.

Sin collided with something as she walked in a daze. Her eyes searched uncertainly for the thing she had hit, landing on a young maid as the girl stumbled.

"Uff!" the figure winced as she landed on her bottom, the towels she had been carrying landed in heaps around her.

Sin blinked slowly down at the girl, wondering if that had been what she hit.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the girl explained hastily while scrambling to pick up the towels, "I didn't see you there…so many towels, you know…" she laughed nervously as she stood up with the cloth in her arms again.

Sin furrowed her eyebrows but said nothing as the girl stood in front of her, waiting to be forgiven or perhaps an apology from her too.

After a moment, the girl tilted her head. "Are you alright?"

The replica jerked and blinked repeatedly. Was there still kindness in this world?

--

_If I could turn back time_

_(I'll go wherever you will go)_

_If I could make you mine_

_(I'll go wherever you will go)_

_I'll go wherever you will go. _

--

She blinked back tears and stared at the floor. The tears felt anyway and she felt ashamed for showing such weakness in front of a complete stranger.

'_No…no I'm not alright! I'm the furthest thing from it!'_

Sin covered her face and slumped to her knees, right in the middle of the hall, but she didn't care. The tears slipped around her fingers and dropped with small splashed upon the shiny floor.

The maids voice was comforting, not pitying. "There, there, it will be just fine, you'll see."

Sin felt a gentle hand on her back but shook her head, her voice choked.

"No…h-he broke his promise…I-it wasn't fair…"

"Sometimes breaking promises keeps the ones we love safe, hmm?"

'_Yes…he knew that too…_'

"N-no I cant…I just…"

"Yes you can." Her voice said soothingly.

"No…he's gone!"

"He will be back. Have faith."

'_Faith…'_

_Asch came up behind her and placed another rock in her hand. When she grasped it, he placed his hand over hers._

"_No one gets it on the first try…" he stated while pulling her arm back so they could throw the next one together. Sin glanced at him from the corner of her eye. His face looked at ease right now; there was no swirling uneasiness in the back of his eyes._

_She turned back to the water. "I bet you did."_

"_I can't do everything; your faith in me fluctuates too much," he said in a low tone._

"_What do you mean?" They flicked the rock out onto the surface. It bounced only a few times in succession before it descended under the water. Asch bent down, got another rock and placed it in her hand. They started again._

"_I mean that your faith in me is either too much or too little. Never in between."_

"_I have more faith in you than anyone else." Sin stated as they threw the next rock._

"Yeah…I have…faith in him. He'll come home." She whispered, closing her eyes.

She didn't see the action but she sensed it as the maid nodded down to her.

"That's right! Master Asch is strong, he will come home no matter what!"

'_She knew who I meant all along...' _

"Yes. Thank you."

Suddenly something was pushed into her line of sight and she blinked at it. It was a towel.

The maid spoke up. "I just finished tidying up his room and I was going to clean this but I thought maybe you might want it?"

Sin felt her mouth actually curve into a decent smile. Wow this girl was like an angel in her darkest nightmares. She nodded and took the towel, bringing it close to her face.

"Smells like him doesn't it?"

A prickling blush shot across Sin's face, but she couldn't help but nod.

'_Exactly like you Asch…'_

The maid pulled her firmly to her feet with a full blown smile. "Make sure you hide it well though, or the other maids will take it by accident."

"Alright…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sin lay awake that night, going carefully over her thoughts. Things needed to be sorted and rearranged – prioritized properly. She had new decisions to make, like what her purpose was now and whether staying in the palace without Asch was right.

Should she go out looking for him, and cast aside all the dangers he had worked so hard to prevent from coming to her? Would that be selfish?

Yes, because it's what she wanted to do.

No, because she swore she'd give her life to protect him, just as he was doing for her.

How would staying here help anything anyway? And what if he never came back? How would she ever live that down –scratch that – how would she ever live?

If he had had full faith in her though, he would have allowed her to go along with him. But he didn't have that kind of insane trust that she had for him, and because of that it brought him down to a more _protective_ level of concern.

'_How do I change that?_' she wondered while furrowing her eyebrows in the darkness of their room, _'How do I receive that complete trust from him?'_

The only answers she got were: Disobey, get stronger, go to war, and _prove_ it.

Sin closed her eyes tiredly as she turned over on the new pillowcase she had just received from an angel.

It smelled like him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Well there you have it finally, hope you enjoyed it. I feel so guilty lol, I'm so mean to her…and Asch was really mean at the end of the chapter too ahaha. I hope its not a Mary-Sue though…isn't that when an Oc's gets everything they want? I have no idea.**

**PLEASE review. Even if it's just 'good' or 'bad' or 'banana' XP REVIEW!**

**Kazink**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Hello everyone, having a nice day? I am, except I'm afraid this chapter might be a little wobbly because I'm a little sick right now, but I'll do my best to make it sound normal.**

**I'd like to give a personal thank you to the following people today….**

_**Chocolateriku**_**, thank you for your review before. I can't believe I'm saying this now, because it was like 10 chapters ago when you said it but I accidentally missed your review and so you didn't get a thank you. I'm so sorry – huggles – It won't happen again!**

_**Culinaromancer**_**,**** uh, WOW. Damn you can read fast! You read it all in almost a day, and left a review for every chapter. Seriously, thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**

**Read and enjoy!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sin's eyes narrowed unhappily as she sat on the very top branch of a dormant winter tree. The chilling wind blew unhelpfully around her, making her scowl every five minutes not because she could feel the cold – she couldn't – but because the flurry of snow blocked her from viewing the distant horizon properly. How could she keep watch if she couldn't even see her own hands in front of her?

She finally sighed, the hope she had each day once again deflated with the same old results. He wasn't there. She couldn't see him, even from the highest point she could manage to get to.

'_It's only been a week…_' she told herself, '_of course he wouldn't be on his way back yet…'_

Wars took months, sometimes years.

Shaking the slowly melting snow out of her long black hair, she began her decent down the frost covered tree.

Kotone sat unhappily on the ground, whining every few seconds as if to tell her to be more careful while climbing down.

She shook her head, almost at the bottom now. "You know, for such a big lyger, you certainly get scared easily."

It danced on its front paws nervously, ears back, until she finally swung herself from the bottom branch and landed lightly on the white ground.

"There, see now? Calm down…" she told it grimly, much like Asch would have.

The beast came forward and she knew it was about to lick her. She pushed its soft muzzle aside with a grimace.

"Nice try, but no." she told it while instead scratching it behind the ears, though she had to reach up to do so now, instead of down.

Kotone stood perfectly still as she stroked it halfheartedly. Its face had grown much less cute, and much more fierce, causing the servants and people to become weary of its presence.

Sin had tried to explain to them that he wasn't dangerous, far from it, but her tone had just come off sounding bitter and upset. She didn't have the heart to convince them of anything right now, not with Asch gone. Not with her own confidence so exceptionally crushed that she didn't even know where it was.

The lyger lowered its head and began to sniff curiously, making Sin look down at it.

He was sniffing her worn black cloak, _Asch's_ cloak.

Sin's shoulders slumped, and the beast folded his ears back again like before.

"I know…" she said quietly while turning to head back inside, "I miss him too…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sleep was her haven and her hell all rolled into one menacing heartache.

The nightmare that came right after the first few moments of sleep used to petrify her into staying awake as long as she could, but then she learned quickly the rules of her own mind, the game it played on her.

If she wanted to be near him, if not awake, then in her dream, she had to bite her tongue and follow the cruel ways of her own nightmare.

_Finally, she slipped into the total haziness of her dream. She smiled bitterly as she plummeted downward, towards and into sweet silence, the sweet darkness of her heart. That was where he was._

_Following the routine like every dream before this, she allowed her eyes to close and her mind to blank._

_She felt strong, wanting arms slip under her drifting form and support her, hold her close._

_She opened her saddened eyes slowly, but didn't dare look up at his face. That was one of the rules she had to follow, there was no looking into the deep green pools of emerald fire, there was no glancing at the eyes that held all the answers. _

_This rule she had to follow carefully, or else he would fade into the darkness and light that was this dream, her reality, for however long she was able to follow the rules for. _

_It felt like she was spinning for a moment as she caught sight of the blazing red ends of his hair, but then it stopped just as quickly and she knew he had settled himself down, her easily in his lap. She sighed peacefully and rested her head against his chest, wishing so badly that this was real._

_But it wasn't. It wasn't even __**close**__ to being real. _

_Sin knew this was just a drifting illusion of his real self, and this was just a drifting illusion of all her feelings for him combined. This scene and this place were just a ghost of what she wanted. But this feeling…this…fleeting __**essence**__ of him was enough to fuel her, __**just**__ enough to make her want to follow the rules of this place, __**just**__ enough to make her submit totally to this sickly sweet wisp of him. _

_She felt so guilty as she laid there in his caging arms, so ashamed as she let this copy – this replica – of him hold her so close._

_But there wasn't enough guilt to let him slip away. _

_His hand stroked her gently, first her hair, then her arm, and then finally, his fingers began to stroke her side. Sin recalled the memory of the first time he had done that, when they had been in Valinsa after the bandit attack._

_She took a deep breath and tried uselessly to become accustomed to the feeling as he continued. It didn't work though, it never did, and she found her stomach began to twist oddly, his touch becoming less like a snowflake and more like a grain of sand, harder to ignore. Rule number two was here. _

_She wanted to pull away and make this ghost stop taunting her, stop testing her limits, but now she knew better. The last time she had done that – tried to pull away – he had lashed out and instead of this peaceful fantasy, she found herself forced into the scene of reality when he had left – starting exactly at the point where his foot had slammed into her, knocking her over. Then the memory of the mark gripped her next, stopping her from at least watching him leave._

_Then she would wake. _

_The stroking continued, making her bite her lip, making her stomach heat up._

_It wasn't the looking at him part that was hardest…_

_It wasn't even the part where she couldn't pull away from that frightening touch…_

_It was the part…where she couldn't say __**anything**__. _

_That had been her very first mistake when she started to have the dream. She could have looked him in the eye, and then have him fade away. She could have pulled away from his touch, and endure the scene when he left. But no, the first thing she had chosen to do, was speak. She had experienced all three, but managed to get the worst one first._

_And he had replied._

_It hadn't even been in that cold, hardened tone he had used before he left, the tone that she knew he used to cover things up. No, it hadn't been that voice, it had been the quiet voice, soft like the wind, barely tainted, the voice he used when he was telling the truth._

_To her he said, "You're not strong enough."_

_She had woken herself up that night, screaming frustrated curses while tears leaked once more._

_Had she ever been strong enough? Would she ever be? Perhaps there was some unwritten fate for replicas, a cursed fate that deemed them always to be inferior, to never have strength worthy enough for others to see. _

_But more than anything, it was her desire to prove that fate wrong._

_To prove __**him**__ wrong. _

_What felt like minutes but were really hours passed as she stayed curled up against him, careful not to anger him like the previous nights before with all her inexperience regarding the rules._

_This hazy time actually allowed her to think clearly though, for there was nothing that could distract her from her only task. Returning to him. How would she find him?_

_There were so many things she wanted to ask this sliver of a person but she knew better… if she wanted to keep the ghost of him with her, she would have to stay quiet and accept what she was given, which was only his presence, the rest of the feelings came from her. _

_It was then that it occurred to her that this dream was teaching her something as her precious seconds ticked by. _

_It wasn't telling her to hold on to hope…that wasn't it. She had learned that long ago._

_It wasn't telling her to obey everything he told her to do…that wasn't it either. He had told her to think for herself, make decisions._

"_I…" she began quietly, and the dream around her shook warningly, "I have to go now." _

_It shattered, followed by the whispered words of Asch that she barely heard._

"_You're not strong enough…"_

She woke calmly this morning, not with a startling jerk that usually followed with tears, but with quiet, accepting blinks until the world came into focus. This morning she was sad but she was in control, the crying was held back. She didn't even glance over to see if he was there, like she had done every day before this.

The replica slipped slowly from the bed and walked across the cold marble floor to the long mirror on the other side of the room.

As she approached, she saw cautious footsteps, long black hair that deserved a little bit of mercy, a slowly dying figure – not that there was much of one before – due to lack of eating, a stiff mouth from all the things she wish she could say, and drained, unlit, orange eyes that she knew wouldn't light up until she saw him again.

"Wow…I'm a wreck…" she noticed for the first time as she continued to stare.

But something was different this time, different than all the other times she had glanced dully at the mirror.

She shifted uncertainly and watched the movement. It had been drilled into her to be careful, to not take what he had given her for granted, but that still wasn't it.

It was that she wasn't leaning on anything but herself.

Sin blinked. She was standing on her own two feet.

It surprised her to say the least and she wasn't sure how to react. She felt so alone, so helpless, and yet here she was, depending on no one but herself for the second time in her life.

No Asch to help her, only the thought of him to keep her strong.

For the first time since he left, she felt alright.

Sin grinned at the mirror, just for fun. It was terribly lopsided though, and came off looking rather silly. She shrugged and turned around.

That dream every single night had ended up helping her in the end, forcing her to constantly harden her feelings and become stronger than she was before. It wasn't that she wasn't allowed to take any course of action in the dream, it was that every course of action had consequences, and if she accepted those consequences – defeated them – she became stronger.

This was her reward. The ability to cope, rely on herself, and make her own decisions.

She could get stronger…without him.

She looked out the window with the smallest of smiles and let a breath out. It was a new dawn, time to stand up and move.

She would have to walk before she could run though, run to him.

But it didn't matter now, she wasn't crawling.

'_Yeah I'm going to be…just fine.' _

It was time to act. The decision had been made.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sin barged into the room noisily without even knocking, this new strength fueling her actions and making her braver.

"Alright, here I am." She stated while crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. The lanky old advisor turned around with a slightly surprised expression on his face, a book in his hands.

"Well, well-" he began with a slight smirk, but she cut him off.

"You're going to teach me what you know about this power, and I'm going to obey. But as soon as I know what I need to know, I'm leaving."

He snapped the book shut with one hand. "Leaving for where?"

"The war."

His expression turned skeptical, disbelieving. "I thought General Asch forbade you from leaving?"

"He doesn't know what's best for me."

"But he knows as well as you and I that you aren't nearly strong enough for war."

Sin frowned. "That's why I'm here."

The old man walked closer, his dark expression becoming pleased.

"Then I will train you dear replica, and show you true power."

Sin nodded, but made an inner promise to shield herself from the desire to have more than she needed.

'_I have to get to Asch as soon as possible…'_

"Come, let us start now." He bade her as he began to walk towards the door. Sin remained rooted to the spot.

"Wait-"

He turned around slowly.

"I want to learn how to heal."

His wrinkled expression darkened a little. "All in due time, apprentice. Come."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

He had led her to a long rectangular room far in the corner of the palace. It was a normal room except that it had crevices around it edges, where running water flowed. The floor in the middle was marble just like all the others.

"You'll train here until you are ready," he stated coldly while leaning on his cane. "Everyone comes here when they want to master fonons."

She nodded stoically.

"Do you have any knowledge of your power?"

"I makes me stronger." She stated, not looking at him.

The edge of his mouth pulled up a bit, looking a little disgusted with her. She assumed it was because he finally realized she was not going to be on friendly terms with him.

"Indeed. But do you know why?"

"No."

"In this world fonons are plentiful, and because you are a replica, made up of seventh fonons, they come to your call whenever you so wish it and whether you realize it or not."

Sin furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the ground, realizing the old man made sense. When she wanted to perform a thrust properly at her very first training lesson with Asch, they had been there, when she broke into the bathing room by accident, they had been the cause, when she wanted to kill Asch because of the mark, they had punched that hole in the wall.

"Yes, I understand." She replied. "But I cannot summon my weapons."

He shook his head, "They are the last thing you need right now."

'_If you say so…'_

The advisor walked by her, over to the front of the room. She watched, amazed as he brought his hand up, murmured something quietly and the water flowed right out of its peaceful river and solidified in front of him, turning into a giant mass of ice.

He turned around to look at her. "Your task…" he said slowly, "break it."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sin gasped as beads of sweat streamed down her face. This was definitely harder than she thought it would be, and he pushed her like there was no such thing as the word sleep. She didn't complain once though, because she needed this more than anything in the world right now.

She ground her teeth together as she concentrated on the mass of ice. It had numerous cracks running from bottom to top but still it did not shatter. She was pleased with her progress though, considering she had managed to cause all the damage to it without even laying a hand it but rather, willing the fonons to crush it for her.

"Once more." The old man commanded while walking back and forth behind her, assessing her progress. He had barely helped her though and his lessons were far more strenuous than even Asch's. For the most part he gave her a few pointers at the beginning to help her get started with the process, but he had barely muttered a word since, leaving her to figure the rest out on her own, much to her annoyance. This was far too frustrating without feedback.

The replica took in a deep breath and opened her eyes, calling forth her will, which had the fonons connected to it. She kept her hands clenched at her sides.

She locked her gaze on to the ice, driving her will into the cracks and driving the pieces apart. She watched, elated once again, as the cracks crept further up the ice until finally she felt the pieces shiver in protest.

_'Just…a little more!_' she thought, '_I'm almost there!_'

That last fueling thought did it, and the ice mass shattered completely, the large shards crashing appraisingly to the floor, as if to applaud her sweet success.

"Yes!" she shouted, overjoyed even though she sank to the floor for a break right after.

"I…I did it…" she smiled to herself as she breathed deeply, the sweat dripping from her forehead as proof of her hard work. Her head throbbed painfully.

"Well done." The advisor stated wryly, "Though in war you would have been dead within the first five minutes…"

"Tch…" she huffed. Even if he wasn't pleased, she was.

"Now…" he stated in a quiet voice as he waved his hand in the direction of the ice. It melted with protesting sizzles until it was back in liquid form, then he clenched his hands and it turned right back in the ice formation she had just destroyed.

"Again, if you will."

Sin whirled to look at him, eyes wide. "What! I've been in here for four hours and you want me to do it again!?"

"Practice makes perfect." He snapped back.

She pushed herself to her feet with a menacing glare. "A little help would have been nice…" she growled at him, her hand clenching again.

He held his ground. "Do not misinterpret your petty sword-play lessons with Asch with my own teachings."

"Teachings!" she mocked him openly, her eyes narrowing, "More like trial and error with helpful silence in the background. I bet you have no advice to give do you?"

"My advice to you, replica, is to listen to what I tell you or get out."

Sin pinched her mouth shut angrily, pondering if she should leave and practice on her own instead.

He picked innocently at his cane while she stood there debating. "But you know, I'm sure Asch would be very disappointed to hear how easily you gave up…perhaps he was right in keeping you here?"

"No…"

"Maybe he never wanted you to learn this because he thought you wouldn't be able to handle it?"

"That's not true."

"Like I said before, he was probably holding you back all along…he knew you weren't strong enough."

"No!" she screamed, drowning out his words.

To her complete disbelief, the newly formed ice that he had just reconstructed exploded into a thousand brilliant shards and plummeted to the floor in defeat, totally decimated.

She whipped her head around to stare at it, incredulous.

She heard the old man chuckle darkly behind her before speaking. "Now then, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Sin tore her eyes away from the mess and turned to look at him. He stared back calmly, a tiny smirk on his face.

"You see?" he asked. "Well done."

She shook her head. "No…I didn't…I was angry! I wasn't thinking!"

"Sometimes thinking inhibits our true desires. When you stopped thinking about everything and just reacted, your true will came forth and the fonons responded much quicker."

Sin swallowed hard and nodded, her anger for him previously vanishing.

The advisor constructed the ice swiftly one more time and this time, she turned to it with a determined face.

"Clear your mind, let no thoughts cloud your will."

She took another deep breath, letting doubt seep away into nothingness.

"Gather all your fonons…"

She concentrated and pulled them close, letting their presence surround her but not comfort her, she had to have no feelings.

"Bid them to gather around the ice please." He continued, his voice mockingly curt.

"Using your hands as I do might aid you as well, for it helps direct your focus."

Sin nodded and raised her hands, instantly understanding what he meant because the fonons seemed to gather more readily to wherever she directed them.

"Now crush it."

The blue glow of her power illuminated it for a moment before the whole thing pulsed and shattered, crashing to the floor just like before.

Sin's eyes widened as she snapped out of the dazed state. That had been so easy it seemed almost unbelievable.

Slow clapping reached her ears and she turned around with a tiny smirk on her face.

His expression was intrigued. "Excellent."

She nodded with a determined smile. "What's next?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Week after precious week she continued to master these strange powers. They allowed her to do things she never knew she was capable of performing. It allowed her to shatter ice, melt it, turn it back into ice. It allowed her to put out fire, suffocate it and then use the friction of the fonons to restore it. She could gently carry things with her will or send it hurtling towards a target. She learned to crush stone with her mind or tell the wind to blow harder, to refresh her. He taught her how to heal.

Sooner rather than later, she learned to tell the fonons to do something, rather than ask them with doubt in her voice. They responded readily to her instructions and she used them to their fullest potential.

Things were looking up, were beginning to get easier, but before long she was becoming restless with the progress, seeing too much of it and yet somehow, her teacher never approved. He never told her when she would be able to go to war and always kept her in line with snarls if she mentioned it. The tension between them grew and she soon realized he was no longer able to stop anything she did, whether it was on his orders or not.

She tried to listen, tried to act accordingly to everything he directed her to do, but she soon found herself completely ignoring him, as if he wasn't there. Her rebellion outraged him and she quickly learned never to turn her back on him, not for a moment. There had been numerous situations where she had not done what he ordered her to do and the next instant, she found lightning streaking towards her, almost scorching her.

Her impatience and his anger quickly turned into fierce duels. She hated the feeling of having to look over her shoulder all the time, to see if he was plotting behind her back to catch her off-guard but she had to admit, she liked the battles that followed quickly after.

It allowed her to prove how strong she was.

But regardless of all his insults and their unexpected battles because she wouldn't cooperate, she still waited for him to agree that she was strong enough…and he didn't.

Sin opened her eyes as she heard the creaking of the door. She held her concentration though even while turning around to glare.

To her surprise, it wasn't her good-for-nothing teacher but instead Dailiin who stood in the doorway, looking wide-eyed around at the smoothly floating rivers that Sin was holding up with her powers.

"Wow…" she gasped as she ducked under one and continued on into the room. Sin shuffled back a step uneasily. Was she still mad from their last encounter?

"How are you doing that?" she asked curiously. Sin tilted her head, wondering if she was acting like nothing had ever happened before or if she had just forgotten.

The replica slowly split off a bit of water from her own floating mass and brought it to Dailiin. The older girl smiled.

"You hold it up with your mind." Sin stated simply, "But…you pretty much have to stop thinking…"

Dailiin nodded and her face transformed into a determined look, much like Sin's had the very first time.

Sin released the little bit of water from her control and it slipped downward, toward the floor. Dailiin followed it with her eyes.

It hit the floor and fanned out, splashing both of their feet.

Sin stared at it, but her mouth started to pull into a smile. That was pretty pathetic. Dailiin stared at it too, still concentrating so hard she already had a bead of sweat on her forehead.

Sin couldn't help but speak a little sarcastically. "Uh…you can stop now."

She blinked repeatedly before reaching up with a smile and wiping the bead of sweat off her forehead. "So how did I do?"

Sin raised an eyebrow. "Alright?" she answered carefully.

Dailiin laughed and shook her head sadly, her chestnut curls swaying just as before. "Anyway…I just came to apologize for what happened before and I was hoping that you would like to have a little sparring match? It's so boring around here."

Sin furrowed her eyebrows. Boring? Who had time to think about what was boring these days? Was that what royalty felt like?

She let a breath out, relieved for the release of tension, but her shoulders sagged sadly. "Apology accepted…but…I can't…"

"Why not?"

Sin scowled and raised her hands. "I'm not allowed to ask for my weapons…or Asch will think I'm in danger and he'll be distracted from what he's supposed to be doing…"

"Oh of course, that makes sense…" she murmured sadly before they both fell into silence, staring at the ground.

A thought occurred to Sin then. "Dailiin…do you…know where the war is happening?"

The young empress raised her hand and fingered her chin thoughtfully. "I heard some soldiers talking before…usually I'm kept in the dark about these things too but… I heard that it was going to take place on the highlands…"

Sin's mood lifted a little. '_Meggiora Highlands?'_ she thought quickly, using the name from Asch's world like he had mentioned before. She didn't even know the proper name for it so it was either that or nothing.

"The highlands…"

Dailiin nodded casually. "Yeah that's what I heard…" she trailed off, obviously noticing the replica's thoughtful mood.

"Why do you want to know?"

Sin raised her blank orange eyes and smiled sadly at Dailiin. The young empress got the message right away.

"Oh no! You can't go there! It's too dangerous!"

"I know that thanks," the replica replied sarcastically with a scowl, "but I'm going, and no one is going to change my mind. I don't even care what Asch said…" she crossed her arms.

"They will all be fine, and our army is in good hands…" Dailiin tried to reason while placing a hand on her shoulder gently.

"How do you know that?" Sin asked, her voice turning quiet, "How do you know that something bad wont happen to him?"

"I don't…I just believe in him."

Sin shook her head, her own black hair swaying back and forth. "I'm sorry but that's not enough for me..."

"Sin-"

"Look, he didn't believe in me so its only fair that I can use the same excuse. If you came here to stop me…" her voice turned into a warning tone, darker.

The young empress shook her head and sighed. "I want him to come back too…I mean…I want them all to come back safely…"

"Then help me Dailiin, help me bring him back."

"I…I don't know…"

"What is there to lose? I can stop this."

"How, you're only one person?"

Sin let a small, dark smile onto her pale face. She waved her hand over her shoulder and all the floating water instantly turned frozen solid, leaving the older girl breathless.

Sin cast her eyes to the ground. "I haven't endured mindless hours of training for nothing… I'm going to stop this war…" her hands clenched, "any way I can."

The ice shattered and broke apart, but Sin had reached a level of power she had never known to be possible before. Not a single ice shard hit the ground, she held them all up with her will, supported them. Just like she would for their soldiers on the battlefield.

"He didn't leave me behind because I wasn't strong enough, Dailiin…" Sin said, speaking directly from her heart, "He left me behind because he cared. There is a difference, and I will never be strong enough to prove him otherwise. That's why I have to go…I can't allow him to decide my fate for me…"

Dailiin let a small breath out through her nose, her expression defeated.

"Alright fine! You win! Tell me what I can do."

Sin smiled triumphantly. "First, I'll need a—"

"—Dailiin?" a voice cut in suddenly, making both girls turn and look.

The advisor was standing at the door, his expression very curious. "This certainly is a surprise. Was young Sin keeping you entertained with her fancy tricks?" he asked curtly.

Sin glared at him with as much hatred as she could muster while crossing her arms.

'_Fancy tricks huh? Is that what this power is referred to as?'_

"They are pretty fancy aren't they?" she replied, sarcastically polite as she turned the ice shards back into water. The water above his head accidentally slipped her mind though and a few seconds later he was soaking wet, with an outraged expression plastered on his face. Dailiin covered her mouth to stop from laughing.

"I suggest you leave now Dailiin," the advisor quickly stated, making Sin smirk, "it seems Sin has not yet learned all that I have to teach."

Dailiin cast her a worried expression but Sin just shrugged and attempted a ghost of a grin. "Oh I see, you're going to show me some more of _your_ tricks now." She stated, purposely leaving out the 'fancy' part for his benefit. She had seen all his abilities before, and hers now surpassed his.

Dailiin walked quietly to the door, but Sin made sure some of the water followed a little above her. When the young empress finally noticed the shadow of it on the floor, she looked down and her eyes widened.

'_Map.' _

Dailiin turned and regarded Sin over her shoulder. Sin nodded very slightly.

'_That is what I need…'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Done chapter 22 finally. That was such a pain to write, because Asch isn't in it and he makes EVERYTHING more interesting. I didn't like this chapter…I thought it could have been written a little better…aw well. I'd like to hear some reviews anyway, and one more thing…**

**I SHAKE MY FIST AT ALL OF YOU WHO WROTE **_**BANANA**_**!! – shakes fist pathetically at like 5 people – lol yeah, you know who you are! – huggles reviewers – No, no, I kid. You guys are my life. Thank you.**

**Well R&R and I want to get to 100 reviews. – starry eyes – I never thought I'd see this many reviews. – gives everyone a cookie – Woot!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**So, don't know how long this chapter is going to end up being, it seems most of my chapters are starting to fall around the 5000-6000 word mark. Lol and no matter how hard I try I can't seem to make them longer but who knows, maybe that will change soon.**

**Also, a reviewer wanted to know if we'd get to meet Sin's original. Hmm….that's a toughy so I'm going to let the other reviewers decide. It would certainly make the story longer. Review and let me know. **

**Enjoy.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was late that night when Sin heard a faint tapping on her bedroom door. She hadn't been sleeping, not really, just been lying awake staring off into space, wishing he was there with her. But no matter, she would be with him soon.

'_Who is up at this hour?_' she wondered vaguely as she pushed herself to her feet and went to the door.

As she pulled it open, a determined-faced Dailiin came into view. Sin tilted her head at the lateness of the hour.

The young empress smiled. "You've never been one for acknowledgment, have you?" she said in a whisper, candle light gleaming near her face.

Sin let her shoulders relax and put on a faint smile. "Sorry, come in."

The replica stepped aside and let the older girl enter and then closed the door quietly behind her. Dailiin walked over and sat on the couch, set her candle down and fingered a piece of worn paper in her hands.

'_The map…_' Sin thought as she joined the other girl.

"It took me a while to find you, you know…" Dailiin laughed slightly, "almost got caught wandering around three times…" she trailed off, amused.

Sin turned to look at her, expression confused. "Find me?"

'_What does she mean…?'_

Dailiin nodded. "You weren't in your room…"

Suddenly Sin felt very uncomfortable, she had totally forgotten that this had been just Asch's room before and that Dailiin didn't know they…spent their nights together.

The replica's face heated up a little as the young empress watched her. The older girl smiled at her silence.

"Aw that's so cute!" she exclaimed, leaning back on the couch. "You miss him so much you sleep in his room!"

Sin pinched her eyes shut and nodded, dignity finally reaching the absolute zero point.

The other girl continued, "Well I don't blame you…I mean, I'd sleep in here too if I was your age."

The replica opened her eyes in surprise. She turned her head slowly to look at the pretty girl to her right, not sure whether to be offended with the odd comment.

"What…do you mean?" she asked curiously. Dailiin lifted her eyes in thought.

"I mean, you can sleep in here because you're so young and nobody would think anything of it, just that you missed him, but if I were to…" she trailed off, a pink blush staining her own cheeks. Sin couldn't stop staring, so the other girl ended up finishing what she had started.

"It would look like much more than that…" she hinted.

Sin was struck speechless, so she preoccupied her time with lighting the fireplace in front of them, using her blank state of mind to her advantage.

She tried to put her thoughts back together carefully and slow down the beat of her heart.

Did Dailiin somehow manage to think that she knew more about Asch than she did? Was she somehow under the impression that no love could forge between people so extremely different?

Sin furrowed her eyebrows as she stood up and walked over to stare into the blazing fire.

"Sin?" Dailiin asked, worry streaking her voice a little.

"Tell me Dailiin…" Sin began carefully, her own voice clenched, "Are you…falling in love with Asch?"

'_Say it's not true…'_

"That's a good question…" she replied and Sin knew there was a blush on her face, "I…might be…" she admitted. Sin breathed deeply.

"Tell me why…"

'_Why you love him…'_

"Well…there are many reasons…"

'_Are they the same as mine?_'

"He is strong…and brave…and swift…"

'_I hope so badly…'_

"and loyal…and protective…and sharp…"

'_That they are… because…if they are…'_

"and he's so handsome… and he has that dark side to him…'

Sin turned around.

'_What really makes us…' _

"and that sort of dangerous look he always has in his eyes…"

'_That much different?'_

Sin gave the other girl a wry kind of smile, not close to being sincere but it had been practiced so well over the long weeks that the other girl didn't notice.

"So you've managed to pin-point a few of his good qualities…"

'_But what about everything else? The things you don't see? Everything in between the cracks and between the lines?_'

Dailiin curled her hair around her finger as she thought. "Those are just a few. I find new things each time I look at him…"

'_If our reasons are the same…our reasons for why we love him… doesn't that put us on an even playing field regardless of age? Doesn't it?_'

"Are you alright Sin? You look kind of dazed."

Sin shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Dailiin…don't you see me as…a potential obstacle?"

The young empress tilted her head, her expression becoming curious. "An obstacle?"

"Getting in the way of you and Asch…"

"What you mean because you're his pupil? I wouldn't call that an obstacle…"

The replica sighed and looked away.

'_That's not what I meant…'_

"Never mind…I'm sure you'll understand what I mean at some point…we can't avoid that…"

'_Even if you can't take me seriously now…'_

Dailiin shook her head next, her chestnut curls catching the shimmering candle light. "You think too much Sin." She teased with a laugh.

'_Or maybe you don't think enough?_' Sin thought a little sarcastically.

"Maybe." She replied to shake off the subject.

"Well enough about that, I brought the map you asked for."

The replica nodded, feeling the excitement in her stomach rise at the new knowledge of where he was.

"Let's look at it." She stated as she sat down beside the other girl.

Dailiin unfolded the map carefully until it was finally flat. The two girls leaned over its contents until Dailiin finally pointed to the proper area.

"Here…right here…" she whispered, drawing Sin's eyes to the spot.

"Do you know anything about the area?" the replica asked while silently noting the routes that would enable her to get there fastest. It looked like a three day ride to reach it.

"Not much I'm afraid…only that its pretty barren and flat…only grass grows there…and nothing else besides that."

"The perfect place for a war…" Sin noted, "no place to hide."

"Ugh! I shouldn't be doing this!" the young empress exclaimed while closing her eyes and leaning back on the couch, "Asch is going to kill me for helping you!"

Sin put on a faint smile. "No trust me, I think I'll be long dead before you…"

Dailiin put the paper down and stood up, stretching. "Let's save the death jokes until after you get back alright?"

"Fair enough…"

"Good. Well, take care of that map. I'm going now."

"Thank you for everything you've done."

"That's alright, it was nice being able to help for once…" she said as she headed to let herself out, "even if I wasn't supposed to…"

The door clicked shut behind her and Sin let her self relax a little.

"I'm so close…" she whispered as she turned to look into the fire, "and the weird thing is…I know you'll be angry….but I also know…that it will be worth it."

'_It will all be worth it…in the end.'_

Another faint tapping sounded from the door and made Sin blink in surprise. Was that Dailiin again?

She put the paper down beside her and stood up, walking over.

Opening the door while grumbling, she instantly saw that it wasn't Dailiin. It was a soldier.

"Hello," he said pleasantly and for some reason raising an eyebrow. Sin tilted her head in the usual acknowledgement before replying.

"Hello…can I help you?" she asked quietly.

He extended a note towards her. "Our royal advisor instructed me to bring this to you, luckily the young empress was around to point me in your direction."

Sin nodded with furrowed eyebrows while taking the note carefully from his hand. "Do you know what it says?" she decided to ask, finding this method of communication odd for the annoying old man.

"I'm afraid I don't but if you open it I could read it for you." He suggested, and succeeded in making Sin laugh a little while closing her eyes. The soldiers expression turned eager.

"No thank you, I know how to read."

When she opened her eyes, about to excuse herself since he wasn't doing it for her, she found him peering over her head, into the room. Was he looking for something…or someone? Why wasn't he leaving?

"Is there anything else?" she almost snapped, making his eyes focus quickly back on her.

"There should be."

Sin tilted her head with a confused expression while stepping back into the room, ready to exit herself from the conversation.

"Wait-" he pressed, looking as if he was ready to come in. Sin stopped, an incredulous expression on.

"What?" she asked, becoming very confused with this mans behavior.

"Are you alone?"

Sin drew back on her heels, finally cluing in a little to what he wanted. She sent him a disgusted glare.

"No, but you are."

Then she slammed the door in his face.

'_Idiot…' _

Shaking her head with annoyed expression on, she went and sat down.

Opening the note suspiciously, she read the contents.

_My dear apprentice,_

_Meet me tomorrow at noon at our usual training chamber._

_The time has come. _

Sin frowned and folded the note back up. That was certainly an odd message. Since when did he need to write a note to tell her when they would train? Normally he just stated the next time and then barked at her to leave his presence, which she did with a snicker most of the time. This was certainly different…maybe he had just forgotten to tell her today and so decided to send her a note? But if he was planning to wake her up with the message then why didn't he just come himself? Was he really so old that he had to have someone do it for him?

'_Sheesh…_' she scowled as she put it down.

'_The time has come…_' she pondered as she walked over to crawl back into bed. What did he mean by that exactly?

Her eyebrows furrowed.

'_Maybe…he's decided it's the right time for me to leave_?' her eyes widened a little at the thought. Maybe he had just been preparing her all along for the right time and not actually purposely making her suffer for no reason, waiting for the 'go ahead.'

The replica let a small, satisfied smile on to her face, hoping that this would be the last night she would have to sleep in this bed before her departure. She would have left this very moment if she could.

'_I'm so ready…so ready to see you again…_' she thought as she began to drift off to sleep, '_this whole 'alone' thing gets old…really quickly…_'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning came quicker than she could have hoped. It was a lively day outside, with a stretching, clear blue sky and snow so white it almost blinded her. It was the perfect day to leave, it had to be a sign.

Biting her lip as she went about her normal morning schedule, she couldn't help but feel happy to get out of this depressing place. Waiting each minute – each second – was beautiful torture. Just as the battle field would be a disgusting utopia.

The cheerful replica skipped from her room eagerly when the time finally approached. She greeted everyone along the way with small nods and smiles until she began to reach the back hallways where her annoying teacher and training room would be. Not many people went that far into the palace even though it was nice enough.

Finally the proper door came into view and she jogged over to it with a grin on her face, elated. It was exactly noon.

'_The time has come.' _

Her pale hand wrenched the door open, shaking this time from excitement and not despair.

But when she walked in strongly, no advisor was there to greet her…

Only the emperor's dead body.

Sin froze, so terribly in denial that her eyes wouldn't even widen in horror at the sight. She couldn't speak, she couldn't hear, she couldn't even smell the scent of cruel irony that lurked around ever corner of her life. She stared blankly in denial, refusing to accept the grip on deaths chosen one who lay so innocently still in front of her.

Her heart clenched painfully at the sight and suddenly it was her only desire to avert her eyes and pretend like she had never seen this. But that's not how reality was.

Eventually her staggering feet carried her over to the body mercilessly and she found herself standing over the body while her eyes flicked repeatedly over things she didn't see.

She couldn't believe it, couldn't even think properly as the seconds ticked by. Here she had come hoping to be released and instead she found this…this…unbelievable scene.

She could barely breathe.

There was so much blood.

Not a single question ran through her mind as she fell to the floor beside him and began to heal. Her hands shook so badly that she knew most of her energy was being wasted, but she couldn't stop herself regardless.

But the skin didn't stitch itself back into place with the comforting white glow, around his heart. It didn't do anything.

Her breathing became frantic and her eyes began to flick back and forth even more.

'_It's not working!_' she exclaimed, horrified at her self, even forgetting that thoughts hindered her ability to perform tasks. She had to focus on the healing, not on wanting him to be healed. But still, the flowing blood did not reside.

'_Why, why, why, why, why…_' her mind rambled uselessly.

Her glowing hands began to dim after the long minutes, energy finally drained so low that she could barely even hold them up to make herself feel better.

Blood stained her, laughed at her, and she couldn't even ignore it. It had defeated her.

'_I couldn't…it didn't…why…'_

An ear piercing scream challenged her denial and jerked her from her daze. She looked up.

From then on it was a blur.

Dailiin was screaming…at...her?

She got shoved so roughly aside that her head knocked painfully on the floor, furthering her confusion. She stayed there, blank eyes staring straight at the ceiling.

The advisor leaned over her…his expression as dark as usual.

Dailiin was still screaming...crying now as well as she hugged her dead father in a futile embrace, so that her own lavish clothes became red.

Sin blinked slowly. Was this a dream? It had to be…

Dailiin shouted something as tears streaked her face.

"-The dungeon! The dungeon!" it could have been, but the replica wasn't sure.

She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

There was so much blood…

And it had defeated her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Their prison cell was dark, damp and cold. Not much light managed to slip into it, because theirs was the farthest cell, on the very end of the chain of cells.

Yes, it was 'theirs'.

Not just hers, she had to share.

How long had it been? A day? Two days possibly?

She had cried herself dry on the third hour of being locked up. The first hour had all been a dark, blank state. The second was when the anger had finally hit and nearly knocked her senseless with insanity. The third hour had been when she had finally broken down and cried until she was asleep. She didn't know how long she had slept for…but it really didn't matter did it? She was stuck here.

'_Why…why now? Of all times?_' she asked herself constantly. She had been so ready to leave…so ready to go and see him…so full of hope.

Then she had been accused and locked up for murder of the emperor.

Right when she was about to spread her wings and fly, they had clipped and caged her.

The blood on her hands was all the proof Dailiin had needed.

Sin raised her head wearily while blinking, feeling the soreness in her neck twinge irritably from the whole time her head had been resting on her knees.

"So, are you really awake this time?" came a snide comment from the other side of her cell, her loving prison partner. They got along **so** well, even though they both had barely said anything.

He was a young boy…maybe seventeen or eighteen years old. His hair was an odd pine-green colour…the colour of the trees in winter. His eyes were bluish-green and he was pretty skinny…though Sin immediately assumed that was just because of his current situation, much like her own – a prisoner. He sat in the prison cell as if he owned it, one leg stretched out and one bent, with his arm resting on the bent one.

The replica glared at the bars in front of her, trying to ignore his boyish voice. "Shush you…at least you're used to it in here…"

"Tch…" he looked away, "I finally get someone to talk to and I get **you**?" he frowned with a disappointed look on his face. Sin's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but she didn't say anything.

"Tch…women…" he scoffed quietly, but Sin caught it and lifted her head in surprise.

'_Women?_' she silently wondered as she locked her eyes with his. He didn't see her as a little girl? Maybe being in a prison cell for so long made anyone believe their new childish prison partner was worth talking to…

Once he saw that he had her attention, he continued with a bored tone. "So what are you in here for?"

She stretched her legs out and sighed. "Murdering the emperor…" she explained bitterly. Oh how it rolled off the tongue so well.

She couldn't believe what he did next. He rolled his eyes. Her own eyes widened.

"Sure you did…" his boyish voice said, amused.

Sin blinked repeatedly at him. "Wait – yeah I am, I mean no – well they thought—"

He gave her a painfully annoyed look that made her fall silent, but deep down she felt…a hopeful relief? Did he somehow understand that she was innocent?

"So how did you kill him?" the boy asked.

"I didn't…I mean he got stabbed…there was so much blood…"

"Where was the knife you used to do it?"

She shook her head, confused. Did he believe her or didn't he?

"I don't know…I didn't…I didn't – there was none…"

"Where is it now?"

"What? How should I know? I just said there wasn't one."

The boy chuckled, seeming to like the odd story he was getting. "So you barely know how it happened and there was no knife in your hand or around the body…"

"No…no knife…"

He stood up with a slight shake of his head. "Wow that old man really needs some new material… he's getting sloppy…"

Sin stood up too, curious. "What old man?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, looking judgmental. "The advisor? Wasn't he who got you locked in here?"

Sin shook her head slowly. "Well no…he gave me this note for training and told me to be there at noon but when I got there I found…" she trailed off, noticing the green haired boy raise an eyebrow at her like she was stupid.

She snapped in realization.

"Oh no! You can't be serious!?"

"You idiot…"

"He set me up!?"

"Yeah, duh!"

"He killed the emperor and made it look like it was me!"

"Slow enough!?"

"That…that jerk!"

"I think he goes a little passed that…"

Angered tears puddle at the edges of her eyes. She gripped the iron bars to hold herself upright. There was still no one else to lean on.

She gasped as she breathed. "He…why would he…he trained me…what's there to gain?"

The rambling made absolutely no sense, not even to her. Too much was going on...

She began to feel dizzy and she staggered backward, her vision swimming. The floor rose up to meet her involuntarily and she winced after she crashed into it. Her jail partner sighed in annoyance but bent don't to help her sit up, even if it was just a yank on the wrist.

"Ugh…" she groaned, "how did this happen?"

He rolled his eyes like it was nothing. "It's happened to most people here…"

Sin took a deep breath. "Even you?"

He nodded. "How did you think I knew so much about what happened to you?"

"Lucky guess…"

He leaned back against the wall with a scowl. "Yeah, when you've been in a prison cell for two years you get good at guessing games." He stated sarcastically.

"Two…years?" she asked, horrified. He shrugged it off.

"Same thing happened to me…I was about to go to war as a general for the first time… trained all my life for that moment…but then…"

Sin waited, hardly believing it. "What?"

His face turned angry. "I got accused with the murder of the emperors wife!" his boyish voice shouted as he banged his fist against the stone wall. "That damned twisted old man took everything from me!"

Sin felt something rise in her chest as this boy spoke. It was his feelings behind the words that touched her more than ever. He had lost everything he had worked so desperately for…and now…the same thing was happening to her.

The boy managed to calm himself. "Let me guess, you walked in on the emperors dead body and Dailiin and the old man just happened to walk in behind you right after?"

Sins orange eyes went wide. "That's exactly it…"

"And you showed up there at that time…because you received a note the previous night?" he guessed again. She nodded frantically.

He nodded back angrily. "The exact same thing happened to me…I got set up."

"How did he do it for you?"

The boy sneered the next part. "They just happened to find ingredients in my room for poison…and I just happened to be elsewhere at the time…"

The replica pressed her lips together angrily.

'_I shouldn't be in here!'_

"I don't why he does this or why he chooses who he chooses but there is one thing I do know…"

"What's that?"

"He can't stand it when someone overpowers him…or people he can't control…"

Sin actually felt better at the knowledge. "Like you and me?"

"Yeah…like me…"

Sin scowled at his arrogance. She missed Asch even more now.

The boy sighed and leaned back against the cold stone wall and closed his eyes, like they had never even had the argument. Sin fumed inside.

'_Maybe he can give up and accept it…but I can't! I have to get out of here_.'

She stood up and cleared her mind. The boy cracked an eye open.

"What are you doing?" he asked, bored. Sin ignored him completely.

She began to weave her pale fingers together in a random pattern. The pattern didn't matter one bit…as long as those fonons were gathering, and they definitely were, she could feel them in between her hands. They began to glow. She tore at the glow in between her hands with her fingers, ripping the fonons apart, creating imbalance so that they shivered violently in protest.

"Wait-" her prison partner cried as he launched himself to his feet. Sin could barely hear him through her concentration though and before he could reach her and stop her actions, she lashed out fiercely, driving every single fonon she had against the barrier of bars.

The sense in everything got knocked from her in the next instant as a counter blow struck her just as hard as she had struck the bars. She got knocked backwards right into the boy, sending him backward too. They landed in a pile on the floor.

"Get off me!" he snarled and shoved her away. Sin shook her head as her eyes came back into focus. She looked up to see much more than just bars stopping her from leaving. There was a whole glowing shield.

Her eyes widened as it crackled from her blow before quieting and fading once more, like it wasn't there. The fear in her stomach welled up considerably. Her partner didn't help one bit.

"You idiot!" he snapped down at her shocked form, "This isn't just a normal cage, you think I haven't tried that yet!? That's a fonon barrier, it absorbs everything!"

The yelling was not helping her at all and she began to get angry at everything.

"Well why didn't you tell me!?" she yelled back, "It's not like I was going to sit in this damn prison like I was guilty of the crime I didn't commit! I'm sick of all this, of all the people who give up on their lives because they think they having nothing and you're no excuse!"

"How would you know!?" he yelled back just as loud. "How could you possibly understand anything when you've been in here for only three days!? Don't you dare talk to me about how people give up, you have no idea what its like to have nothing!"

Sin's eyes shivered in anger as she locked her gaze with his. "You think I have no idea what its like? Who are you to judge me when you have no idea what I actually am…what I was actually **born** to represent!"

The boy went silent, his expression outraged but confused.

"I was made to have nothing! I'm the spitting image of nothing!" she snarled. "All I've ever done is argue with people like you who think life is hopeless, but its not! There is far more to this world than just moss on stone walls and if you think I'm going to sit here and listen to your sob story that tells me of nothingness for all eternity then you're seriously mistaken…because I know there is more out there! I've tasted it!" "

The image of Asch settled like a silver lining in her thoughts.

"Everything I ever needed is right behind these bars and you know what, two years is an awful amount of time to waste wishing things were different! I don't want them to ever be different, I don't wish anything to be changed because the replica I am now…is what my hope made me to be!"

'_Hope…you, Asch…'_

She turned away from the bars and summoned an explosion that blasted a whole right through the stone wall of the palace. Apparently he hadn't thought of a different way out other than just smashing through the bars.

The debris rained down on them but Sin was smiling. The chilling winter air rushed in immediately and gusted around her, urging her to escape alongside its whispers. She stepped determinedly towards the next exit. The guards would have heard that…they would be coming soon.

"Wait!" he protested with a hiss, "If you leave it will make you look like you really did kill the emperor. If you stay it's a better chance that they'll revise their decision!"

The wind whipped her black hair around her body, it felt like freedom.

"Oh well, good luck on that plan of action then," she said sarcastically with a sneer, "You can look at it like that if you want to…but why would an innocent person choose to stay locked up?"

"If you run away you'll look guilty!"

"Oh, so does that mean if I stay I'll look innocent, mister two-years-of-experience?"

She was gone before he could think of something to say.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The young replica gripped Kotone's soft silver fur as he made his way across the snow covered ground. The wind chilled her, filled her lunges with freezing air and made her feel more alive than ever. She clutched the map in her hand and instructed Kotone to slow only when she needed to read it. He seemed to understand her haste though, for he eagerly continued to run as soon as she folded it back up.

The ligarre was strong and swift even in the deep snow and she couldn't help but feel admiration for what he had become, seeing as how he used to be just a fluffy runt that couldn't even make it onto the bed on his own. She smiled sadly to herself.

"_Maybe he'll play fetch!"_

"_They're too smart for that…"_

"_Maybe he'll make me play fetch then!"_

She laughed to herself at the irony in that memory now as they made their way to the battlefield.

"I guess we're fetching him now aren't we?" she laughed.

To her dismay, night approached and engulfed them quickly, halting their advance. They took shelter in the quiet depths of a forest they had been passing through. Sin made her first necessary fire for them as Kotone rested behind her, though he lifted his head expectantly each time she went to restock the fire as if it was already time to leave again.

She tossed some more small sticks onto the fire before settling beside him again with a sigh. He nudged her with his nose and she raised her hand to pat his large menacing head.

"It's alright, we'll see him soon…"

The ligarre growled softly at her as she leaned on it. "Maybe we'll make it there tomorrow if we go as fast as today…"

She rested her hands on her stomach and looked up at the clear night sky as the trees hung like an embrace over her.

"But you know…I'm not scared…not of the war really. It's just been so different without him around to tell me what to do with myself…I miss him…so much and I couldn't help but feel trapped without him there…like I had gone all the way back to where I had started…and that's a long way."

The ligarre listened quietly as she spoke, but she had no idea if he actually understood what she was saying. His ears were turned aside, listening in on the forest sounds.

"I need him more than ever now…but I'm frightened by the thought that this circle wont end…what if…I fight so hard and end up losing him all over again? Or what if don't fight…and that way I don't have to face losing him again?"

She turned around to face the ligarre fully. "No I admit it Kotone…I'm scared out of my right mind. What if I get there and he d-dies?" she stuttered. She clenched her teeth to stop from crying. Kotone sniffed her face.

"I can't stand to think about it…I've finally learned to stand on my own… to choose things for myself…but…he's everything to me! How can I stand when there is nothing to get up for? Hope helped me up this time…but if he dies…well hope doesn't help me much does it? That's the very reason I'm doing this... and I want to bring him hope too. I'll show him…how strong I've become because of him. He's my reason for living…and I want to be his."

She smiled and closed her eyes tiredly. "But I suppose now that's a double edged sword…maybe I already am…and that's why he's chosen to leave me behind. Love sure makes people do mean things…"

The replica stroked the gleaming silver fur quietly as sleep began to seep in on her. The ligarre growled softly at the little shadows in the forest.

"I know he's not dead yet…" she whispered as she placed her hand over the mark on her neck.

"I'm not crazy."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**So what did you think of that one? Missing Asch yet people? Lol I know I am…but no worries, he'll be back before you know it, though I have to say their problems are far from over. I wonder how long this story will end up being? I don't even have the ending planned out yet. Hey, but if you guys want to hand out some suggestions for it, I'd be very willing to scan them over. **

**So I thought this chapter seemed a little rushed because so many things happened but I'm glad it's finally over with.**

**Thanks to everyone.**

**Ps. I've decided to start writing ligarre like this instead. I could have sworn I had been writing it properly, I thought I even checked it but I suppose not lol. Thanks to the reviewer who brought the spelling up. **

**Kazink**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Hello. So it seems most of you want to see Sin's replica in all her glory. Now I'm pondering on how to incorporate it all. Hehe, so it won't be right away, I can assure you because I have other things lined up so you'll just have to be patient. I think the next few chapters will satisfy you all though.**

**Enjoy.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

"We're almost there!" Sin yelled over the roar of the wind in her ears. Even through the gusting though, she could hear the ringing of the nearing battlefield. People were shouting and the sound of steel was prominent. The sound of explosions went off a few times as well to her confusion, but she was well aware that that could have been Asch. She hoped it was.

The stench hit her next, the disgusting smell of dead bodies, sweat and blood. She didn't know how Kotone didn't faint from it because she was ready to throw up. It made the whole seriousness of what she would see when they reached the cliff edge that more frightening. But Kotone's loyal will kept a straight path and she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid the scene of death much longer.

'_Who is winning?_' she wondered mildly. She had always just assumed that their side would win because they had Asch. But that was a stupid assumption she soon realized, and what a foolish girl she was for thinking so narrow mindedly about war.

Kotone growl in warning, making her lift her head. There it was, the edge of the cliff. They would be looking down on everything in mere seconds. Sin closed her eyes and swallowed hard. When she saw it she would have to keep her wits about her and focus solely on finding Asch and stopping this war with every fonon that would aid her. She knew she would have to try to close off as much possible in the way feelings. There were things that needed to be done.

"_People can become comfortable with killing?"_

_She heard his soft footsteps coming closer and closer until they stopped right behind her. But she didn't feel like turning around to look at him._

"_Over time…yes…" he placed his hands gently on her shoulders and guided her to turn around and face him. She turned around obediently, but she didn't raise her eyes._

"_I just…" she struggled to find the proper words, "how can I tell who is innocent and who is not?" she managed to get out._

"_You can't…" he responded, making her eyes shoot up. "But you have two choices…"_

_Sin felt like crying as she waited for him to continue. No way to tell if she had done the right thing? If she had killed the right person for the right reason? Why was this world so unfair?_

"_Like me, you can choose to accept killing and throw away your sympathy…" he told her in a cold tone, almost like he was being cold to himself, "or, you can choose to show compassion towards those who you steal life from. The consequence is guilt."_

_Sin shook her head, "You make it sound like no choice is better!" she sobbed, her shoulders sagging._

"_That's because one choice is wrong and one choice is hard…" he told her softly, "you get to choose which one you like better."_

"_I wish I didn't have to choose at all…" was her response as she clenched her hands. This was just an impulsive thought but for some reason he took his hands from her shoulders and stepped away, a pained expression on his face._

"_You don't…"_

_Sins hopes lifted a little, but she was confused. "There is some way I don't have to choose?"_

_Asch turned away but he nodded as he did so. "You choose not to kill."_

Sin shook the memory away hastily. That had been such a confusing time for her; she hadn't been sure of what exactly she wanted. But she knew now, it just happened to be ironic that now he was the one who was trying to stop her from choosing to kill when before he had wanted it, so they could stay together. But still nothing had really changed since then besides that, fighting was still their way of staying together. To bad he was more concerned with her safety now than he had been back then.

'_Same problem…different situation. I really think it's about time we find another solution to staying together…' _

She was allowed one last breath before Kotone skidded to a stop at the edge of the cliff. Small stones detached under the ligarres claws and tumbled downward into the war zone.

The scene was not different than she had imagined it but it was much bigger, and stretched exceedingly far into the distance, so far that her eyes couldn't make out what was happening on the other side.

Sin swallowed and looked down at the closest soldiers that were fighting below her. They looked so tired and so defeated. Bodies of their friends enslaved them into close quarters with the enemy soldiers who looked just as defeated. She quickly took note that there seemed to be a two to one ratio for the enemy. Almost every soldier on her side was being attacked by two of theirs. It already wasn't looking good. It wasn't even looking bad. It was looking horrendous.

Sin hastily got down off Kotone, looking for order in their ranks somewhere but she didn't find it. The soldiers seemed to had fallen into 'fight for your lives' mode and she cursed under her breath for being as late as she was.

'_Where are you Asch?'_ she wondered frantically as she tried to scan the entire field as the precious seconds ticked by. It was soon realized that the task was far too difficult though and she pressed her lips together to stop from shouting for him.

Where was the order? The commands for everyone? Who was in charge?

Fear welled up inside of her as she climbed back up onto her growling companion. Was their side in disarray because Asch was not there to command them?

The replica decided to refrain from following that thought any further. It would do no good to lose her hope now, not after all this time.

"Down Kotone! Down to them!" she shouted over the cry of battle. He began to descend with a beasts grace down the cliff. The order would start with her.

'_I need to get them back on track so I can find Asch!_'

Kotone leapt from a ledge and landed with a silent thud in between all the killing. Sin slipped from his back and prepared herself as soldiers who had currently finished off their opponent began to take notice. She weaved her hands together as Kotone began to snap viscously at those who dared to come close. One man quickly lost his entire arm from his foolishness.

"Here we go!" she yelled as she unleashed the searing lighting she had stolen from her traitorous teacher.

It collided with the nearest man and crackled as it shot through him. It was only a second before he dropped to the ground and she wrenched the lightning from his body and shot it at another unlucky person. She ripped the lighting from seven more bodies after that until it finally ran out. Now she had a little more room to move.

From then on it became a trance, a dance of life and death. She fell into that trance that Asch had shown her long ago, the state of mind where the life of others had no meaning and only her life was worth fighting for. If she hadn't had met him, she wouldn't have been able to achieve this ability. It allowed her to attack without fear of pain or consequence. Her love for something other than combat became detached from her, a delusion of something she did not need at this moment. This dark state was what kept her alive and breathing, able to move forward and not look back on how many bodies were behind her.

The enemy soldiers began to take notice of the little girl who wielded no weapon of steel but could some how take ten lives in the matter of a few seconds. Crimson blood streaked her cheek and her hair became a part of the image of the darkness of death.

They aimed arrows at her while shouting, and shot. She shot a wall of air from her palms, stopping each one in its tracks. That soon became a part of her routine, to keep that wall of air around her so each piercing arrow dulled itself and fell to the ground a few inches away from her.

Now she had a weapon, many in fact as she took each soldiers weapon and added it to her own floating collection that she held up with her mind. Somehow this all seemed too easy. No one could get close and she wasn't the only one who realized it.

"This is crazy! She's deflecting everything!"

"This can't be happening! Just look how much ground we've lost in the span of ten minutes!"

"Keep trying! She'll tire eventually! The other one did!"

Sin blinked from her state when she heard that and listened carefully.

"Are you kidding!? It took three whole days for us to get him to his knees!"

"And another day after that until it finally ended!"

Hearing enough of their uncomforting rambles, she put them out of their misery. A blood streaked Kotone landed beside her with a growl.

"They were talking about Asch Kotone…I know it! But what did they mean by 'ended'?" she asked, horrified.

"Hey little girl," a rough voice called out to her, "Are you sure this is where you belong."

Sin scowled and narrowed her eyes at the voice. Any voice but Asch's was not worth hearing.

A slicing sound made her take this next opponent a little more seriously and she threw herself into a rolling dodge and came back to her feet. The axe cut into the blood stained ground where she had been. She breathed deeply.

"Quick little devil, aren't you?" he sneered with a smirk, "But I'm willing to bet you'd be slower without those legs!"

He charged. Sin braced and calmed herself. "I bet you would be quicker without your brain slowing you down." She yelled as she jumped over his huge sweep.

Air shot down at him but did little more than make it a split second harder for him to raise his giant axe. The edge of Sins mouth pulled down in annoyance.

"Thanks for the refreshing breeze!"

The battle continued on equally for a while but Sin refrained from using any other abilities involving fonons. She wanted to beat this man with her bare hands.

The replica did all she could to dodge his axe sweeps but he was much too strong for her to be able to deflect it with air.

After a clumsy swing she leapt up behind his defense and kicked him under the chin, sending him stumbling back. He raised his axe in a loose grip to swat her away but she took that opportunity and grabbed it with her mind, yanking it from his weakened grasp and tossing it upward into a spinning ascent.

He watched it for a moment as it went flying and that was all the time the little girl needed. She gathered her fonons and kicked him in the stomach, sending him skidding with a yell backward and away from her.

Sin crossed her arms and waited.

The axe descended into his head.

The replica turned her head away as his body fell to the ground. That's when she heard the screaming of her own soldiers, of the soldiers who were at the moment free of combat and pain because of every enemy she had killed.

"Here it comes again! Watch out!"

The replica raised her fire eyes to the sky and immediately saw what they were talking about. A shower of arrows was descending down on them from above and she suddenly understood why their ranks were so disoriented. First of all there was no Asch and second of all these bombardments of arrows were driving the army apart.

"Uh oh!" she yelped and hastily looked around for her ligarre companion. She spotted him off in the distance fending off a few soldiers with one he had in his mouth. Sin panicked.

'_Oh no, oh no! I can't let any more of these hit!'_

The arrows vast decent intimidated her to the extreme. She knew just how many people this would kill, and Kotone too…unless she stopped it.

"Watch my back!" she yelled to a group of soldiers that were beside her, staring at the plummeting arrows like she was. They glanced worriedly at her and then back to the arrows.

"Do as I say!"

They came towards her skeptically but with a curiosity for hope in their eyes.

Sin fell into her trance-like state of mind once more and brought all the arrows she could see into her vision, into her mindless grasp. They illuminated in a soft blue glow as she raised her hands and she began to trap each one in her will, began to give them a new will that didn't involve killing Asch's soldiers.

She waited for the right timing…when the arrows were almost at a straight decent upon them. She gritted her teeth together in almost fear. What if this didn't work?

No more thought. She clenched her hands and swept them downward and out, towards the other side of the battle field. The arrows followed her lead and swooped in a great wave above her soldiers, their momentum carrying them back over onto their owner's side like the blazing crows of hell.

There was an awed silence around her as she breathed deeply and sank to her knees, her head pounding from the strain. Then the on looking soldiers began to cheer for her as she gasped, and she smiled slightly.

'_Maybe I brought them a little bit of hope…'_

It was barely a minute after that before she heard the same fearful cry as before, and yet somehow this time it actually seemed directed at her.

The arrows fell again. She growled at them and pushed herself to her feet. More soldiers crowded in around her this time, and she wondered if they were trying to protect her or themselves from the danger once more.

"Haven't they learned their lesson?" she asked as she raised her hand to cover her eyes from the light that was beginning to peek through the clouds. The soldiers glanced at her and then back at the oncoming arrows like they were wondering if she was going to do anything about them again. She certainly was.

Her bloodstained hands raised once more and she grasped them all. This time the soldiers cheered as the great wave swept over their heads. Sin winced at the searing headache that was drilling into her brain from the overuse of her powers. She really hoped the enemy had gotten the message this time.

The battle ensued for what felt like forever. Soldiers that witnessed her powers began to stay close to her, shield and protect her like somehow she was their home base. In exchange for their loyalty, she pulled out more advanced fonon abilities that allowed her kill crowds within seconds – lighting that jumped from body to body of its own free will and boulders that she crushed and rained from the sky. The enemy began to scatter in panic and she felt herself nod. Things were turning around bit by precious bit.

"Sin?"

The replica turned her head to the side, only to see the blond male from the training area staggering weakly towards her. He was terribly bruised and bloody, his once blond hair totally matted with dried blood. Sin's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as the other soldiers began to advance and help their forefront comrades.

The replica closed the distance between them sympathetically so she wouldn't have to watch his limping.

"I came to help…" she said gently as she knelt down in from of him and began to tidily heal the wound on his leg a bit, or at least the pain.

"Asch told you to stay away from here…" he said softly. Sin looked away but wasn't ashamed.

"I came to find him…and stop this war."

"Well thanks to you we might have a better chance now…but still our chances of winning are far from desirable."

She swallowed. Did he mean they had a better chance that she was here because Asch…could no longer aid them?

"W-where is he? Where is Asch?" she pleaded with the young male. "What happened to him?"

The blond furrowed his eyebrows in a sad way, making Sin heart jump into her throat. "I'm….not exactly sure. They were after him for four days straight right from the very start, they didn't let up…they focused all their energy on eliminating him once they realized how much a threat he was…we were winning until he was taken…then everything fell apart and the arrow showers started…"

Sin's eyes narrowed. "He was taken?"

"Yes, captured…but I have no idea if he is still alive. No one can make it to the back lines to check. If only we could free him…we'd win this war for sure."

Sin took a deep breath and nodded. She brought her fingers up to her mouth a whistled as loud as she could. Kotone bounded to her side, his savage face blood stained and menacing. She climbed on.

"You're going to find him?"

The replica nodded quickly. "I'll keep an eye out for the arrows but take shelter anyway if you see them coming, got it?"

He nodded and moved to get out of her way.

Kotone roared and fell into a bounding run, choosing to leap over people rather than smash right through them, though he did do that when it was necessary.

As they began to move closer to the back of the enemy's lines, the soldiers became more densely compact and she found herself having to constantly use her powers to clear a landing area for Kotone who was having more and more trouble pressing onward. The arrows zipped around her in all directions, making her curse.

Water gathered at her fingertips, but it took a minute or so before she gathered enough of it from the air to be useful.

The entranced replica used the wet blows to knock her opponents aside as it continued to gather mass and become more powerful though before she knew it, it had turned completely red from all the blood it was absorbing. It was a disgusting use of power in her eyes.

Noticing a particularly nasty bunch of soldiers up ahead waiting for her, she clenched her hand and turned the water to ice. The people shuffled back a step in shock. With her mind she broke the ice and it shattered in her grasp, becoming much more dangerous looking shards of ice aimed at them. Kotone headed straight for them.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled as she unleashed it. The ice shards launched at them like glinting blue comets, piercing each soldier's armor and sliding into the ground behind them.

Kotone passed with a growl and she gathered the shards as water once again. The enemy soldiers slumped to the ground, dead.

Finally she spotted them, long lines of mobile prison cells, some empty and some packed to the bars with soldiers. Her eyes widened as she followed the line, wondering how on earth she was going to find the one with Asch.

People who saw her called out with heart broken voices. How they knew she was on their side was a mystery to her. She landed in front of one of the cages and jumped down from Kotone. People crowded over to the side she was on desperately.

"Please get us out of here!"

"I have children and a wife!"

"Please-"

Sin grabbed the bars to hush them. She decided to ask them right now while they were all in close quarters so she wouldn't have to chase after them after they were free.

"Quiet!" she hissed at them. "Does anyone know which prison Asch is in?"

Some of them pointed through the bars to the left, down the long line of prisons. She nodded as she looked. Now she had a general direction.

"Okay, stand back!" the replica yelled. They hurriedly shuffled to the back of the cage,

She took in the iron door in her mind and calculated how much force she would need. It was rusting and slightly bent. Sin bit her lip and slammed a mental blow into it, succeeding in making it bend even more but not break loose. The soldiers glanced at her wearily.

Sin growled and sent another blow to cover up her first failed attempt and this time it groaned and fell off. The soldiers hastily began to filter out, calling thank you.

That was right about where the enemy soldiers seemed to notice her and come forward with shouts of alarm. Kotone snarled at them as they pressed in on her.

"No Kotone! Let's go!" she commanded as she climbed back up onto his back.

Running around the cages was much too dangerous for either of them so she instructed Kotone to get on top and jump from cage to cage. The process of searching for Asch went much faster when soldiers on both sides didn't notice her as often.

That's when she finally saw it – a cage that was more distinct than the others, the entire prison covered in a purple cloth so she couldn't see what was inside. But she didn't need to see, she could feel him in there.

"Stop Kotone, this one!" she called to him and he halted on top of it. Not a moment later he began to sniff curiously and Sin felt her mind whirl.

'_He's here…he's right below me…'_

The tiny replica raised her fist and channeled all the fonons she could muster to come to her. Her hand glowed blue in response, causing soldiers to look up at her in shock.

She slammed her clenched fist down onto the metal and there was an explosion but she quickly learned that it wasn't hers as a crackling white shield deflected her blow and sent her flying off the roof.

She tumbled on the bloodstained ground, rolling involuntarily from the momentum. The blow caused her more pain than she wanted to admit at a time like this. The replica winced and shakily pushed herself to her feet as she stared at the cage, almost not believing what had happened.

There was a fonon barrier on this cage, just like her prison cell.

She breathed deeply, not knowing how to continue.

"Looking for these?"

Sin turned around with a small glare.

A soldier was standing there, rotating a ring of iron keys on his finger, looking very amused.

She turned to him. "Hand them over or I'll kill you." She threatened.

He laughed. "Come and get them." He replied but she wasn't phased and dashed in on him with her fonons gathering.

Incredibly, her blow was deflected by the same white shield – the fonon barrier. She heard him laugh as she tumbled across the ground again, though she rolled right back onto her feet.

"Special armor."

'_Damn it…_' she cursed while running in for another blow, this time jumping and attempting to kick him in the head. He ducked away from the strike and she landed with a thud behind him. She gathered her fonons again in the close quarters but as soon as she did the special armor activated and crackled, absorbing them all and making her wince. He backhanded her with a closed fist and she went flying, landing on the ground a few feet away.

She struggled to breathe as she heard him come closer, but her body was definitely not moving as fast as she hoped and she wasn't even to her knees before he was towering over her.

'_No…I'm so close…I cant…lose here!'_

The pain from all her little injuries was starting to get to her now of all times and she was exhausted from having to fight her way across the entire battlefield.

"Little girls don't belong on the battle field." He sneered as he leaned closer, "But no matter, I'll put you out of your misery."

He raised his swords and Sin eyes widened. It couldn't end like this! Not with him right there, within reaching distance! She tried futilely to gather the fonons but he was much to close and they instantly dissipated from her grasp. She felt helpless again.

But a crackling from behind him from his armor stopped his weapons descent, or rather, someone stopped it.

The man turned around, confused, and Sin looked up to see her green haired prison buddy grasping the mans wrist with his hand – standing on him – stopping the sword from slicing her in two. He was using fonons to make his strength more prominent, causing the armor to react and crackle in protest.

"What are you waiting for!?" he yelled at her. "Move!"

Her eyes widened then narrowed, but before she jumped away she wrenched the keys from his waist. She flipped herself onto her feet and away. The boy let go of the man's arm and also leapt away to safety.

Sin was surprised at how fast he was. The man slashed to keep him away but he quickly closed in again, dancing in and out of the mans defense while doing damage with his plain fists, though how he managed to connect while still using fonons was a mystery to her. Somehow he had managed to stop the barrier from reacting now.

He yelled at her while he fought. "Are you going to just stand there like an idiot or open the damn cage!?"

The replica blinked in surprise, realizing that she had indeed just been standing there while watching – not helping.

"Hold them off!" she begged him. "I need some time!"

"Hurry!"

Sin whirled and lifted the purple cloth and shoved the key into the keyhole, turning it with shaking hands until it clicked.

She could feel her heartbeat in her ears not as she swallowed while crawling under the purple cloth and into the iron cage. She took the keys with her and allowed the cage to lock from the inside, so no one could follow her in.

Because of the cloth blocking most of the light except for the little that shined through, there wasn't much to see at first until her eyes fully adjusted. The entire cage was empty so she had to scan until she found one dark figure in the corner, unmoving and silent.

Slowly she walked closer, her eyes wide and frightened. At this point it was terrifying, she wanted to see him and not see him at the same time. Never in her life had she felt like that.

But regardless of her will, her eyes became more adjusted to the dark than she wanted.

And there he was.

Her eyes locked onto his beautiful but deadly form. He was slumping terribly and his eyes were shut, face pale. Blood streaked almost his entire body and she could even tell his hair was covered too.

Her breathing became much more panicked as she staggered towards him. Was he still alive? He had to be! But as soon as she was beside him, grasping him…the blood was all over her. She pulled away slowly, the blood on her hands petrified her down to her very bones. It wasn't right…it didn't look right on him.

"A-Asch…can you hear me?" she sobbed, her strong image on the battlefield immediately breaking. But he didn't move. It didn't seem like he was even breathing.

The painful thumping of her heart became the worst distraction ever as she tried to find _his_ heart beat, _his_ pulse. It was like her own heart couldn't accept the fact that he might be dead and so it blocked out that conclusion. Her heart was the only thing she could hear.

"Please n-no…" she whispered in a choked voice as she guided the disturbingly still body to lie down. Her hands slid shakily under his head and lowered it to the cage floor gently.

"Hang in there…it's okay…"

Was the talking to help her or him? Because it seemed to be doing neither at the moment. The tears slipped down her cheek but the replica didn't wipe them away. Her hands were glowing as she tried her best to let go of all thought and heal him.

But as the seconds ticked by, she didn't lower her hands to him. There was something stopping her, a cruel fear that kept telling her over and over again that it would be in vain, the he wouldn't heal because he had no will to live. It told her he was dead. Just like the emperor had been, and it hadn't worked on him.

'_Please…_' she barely managed to beg as she stared at his handsome, dangerous face. _'Please…don't take him from me…he owns…my life!_'

Her pale, glowing hands finally lowered and rested on his chest. She closed her eyes and concentrated on giving every inch of her energy to him. If she had to, she'd give up the very energy that kept her alive.

The noticeable breathing came first and she felt like she was ready to throw up her heart and give it to him. She wanted to leap to her feet and dance but she managed to stay down and continue healing though her hands did flicker dangerously and tell her that she was becoming unsure of what she wanted. She shook it off and pushed more energy into her hands, now completely unable to rip her gaze from him. He was healing! He was alive!

The tears of happiness became more like rivers than anything and the grin that formed on her face was priceless, even to her. It felt real and so did she. It felt like her dreams had changed to reality and maybe reality was all she ever needed in the first place.

She moved her hands and tried to heal other areas where there appeared to be a lot of blood but there was just so much that she found herself shifting her hands every three seconds. But she was doing it, this was the furthest thing from failure.

"Sin?"

The replica blanked at his voice, her hands completely stopped moving. Had she imagined it? It sounded way too real even for reality. The smooth voice colder than ice.

Her eyes shifted slowly and ran over his body until they reached his face.

His storming green eyes were open although they looked dull and unfocused, like he couldn't grasp at what was going on either. He was staring hard at her, his emotions indistinguishable. She swallowed hard, for even when he was in this state, he could still be quite menacing. Maybe he wouldn't recall that she wasn't supposed to be here.

It was unbelievable to feel all at once the feelings she got when he looked at her. It had been far too long since she looked back into those emerald eyes. She was at peace, happy, relieved, braver, calmer, stronger, and more in love than ever before.

"Sin?" he asked again while his eyes bore into hers.

"Yeah it's me…try not to move…" she choked out. His eyebrows furrowed as he turned his head slightly. His eyes continued to search her face questioningly and she knew he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Where does it hurt?" Sin asked in a foolish attempt to distract him from thinking about why the heck she was in his presence.

"My…shoulder…"

Sin nodded quickly and moved closer to him. This was surreal. This speech was an actual conversation. This wasn't despair, or even hope. It was life.

Her hands focused the energy around his shoulder and he winced a little at first until the wound behind his armor sealed. He was still staring at her after the minute pass and she found herself blushing oddly from it. His mind was still searching she knew.

"Can you sit up?"

"I don't know…"

"Here," she swallowed, "I'll help you."

Her hands slipped bracingly around his back and lifted. She could feel his muscles strain as he struggled into a sitting position beside her. He ground his teeth together in pain.

Sin lifted his arm over her head quickly and allowed him to hang onto her. The closeness felt like something entirely dreamlike, and this wasn't the evasive ghost of Asch that had been in her sleep, this was the real Asch, the one that needed her.

"Just tell me where it hurts…" she said softly, like her voice might sting him.

"Right side…."

Her hand was dim as she reached over to heal it but she pressed it to his body anyway, forcing her will to drain away the very last bit of her expendable energy. The glow of her hand died away and she pulled it back.

"That's all I can do for you right now…" she confessed. He nodded slowly.

"Can you stand?"

"Maybe…"

They managed to stagger to their feet while leaning on each other. Sin let out a quiet laugh, whish got his confused attention.

"Is something funny?"

The replica shook her head but kept a small smile on her face. "No, nothing. Let's go."

They were out of the cage before she knew it. Asch shielded is eyes with a wince at the daytime light. Sin looked around for Kotone and the green-haired boy.

They were both done fighting, sitting on the ground a few feet away from a cage to her left. The area seemed oddly clear of enemy soldiers at the moment though she could pick

out a select few who were still fighting in the distance.

Sin waved them over quickly.

Kotone bounded over happily, bloodstained and fierce. His tongue found Asch's face quickly as Sin and her prison mate talked…or…argued.

"Couldn't have taken any longer could you?"

"Well I'm sorry that I wanted to make sure he was alright!"

"Yeah I'm sorry too. I almost got shot by a bazillion arrows while you were taking your sweet time in there!"

"Oh stop whining, you had Kotone to help you."

"He just tore the heads off of the people who were already dead!"

Asch actually cut in with a clenched voice. "Could you please quit yelling or at least get this monster to stop licking me?"

Sin pushed aside Kotone's bloodstained muzzle with a smile. "Sorry Asch."

"Oh sure, he issues a complaint and you listen!" the boy snapped while crossing his arms.

"Stop yelling!" the replica hissed while flicking the boy on the arm. He scowled.

"Sync?" Asch's voice cut in, obviously confused. He squinted at the boy, then down at her, then back at the boy. Sin laughed nervously. Wow he really needed some sleep.

"Who the hell is _Sync_?"

Asch ignored the boy this time as his eyes flicked around them. All of a sudden he looked more tired than she ever thought she'd see him, like the amount of thought required to remember what was going on was too much.

Sin answered for him quickly. "He used to know someone who looks a lot like you."

The boy rolled his green-blue eyes. "My name is Syft. Nice to meet you Asch. You almost got me killed. Can we leave now?"

Sin nodded and looked up at her best friends face. "Think you can walk?"

"Yeah…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was night and the war ceased to exist.

Syft was strong. Stronger and more skilled at war than her. It was obvious he hadn't lost his touch even from sitting in a prison cell for two years. Or maybe he needed to take all his anger out on something and ending this war just happened to be the perfect task. He was skilled at giving orders too, much to her annoyance, but he managed to get them across the field without a single scratch and soldiers were able to find their rightful positions again thanks to him.

She had to admit, he wasn't so bad.

They had set up another tent for the injured before night came. Apparently the one before that had burned down, taking everyone with it. Once she heard that, she became paranoid with the idea what it could happen again, so she sat outside near it and watched over. Asch was in there.

There hadn't been snowfall here so she wasn't at all cold. She sat on a barrel and kicked her legs back and forth, feeling exceptionally happy and satisfied with everything. Hope had come to everyone and that had been what had allowed them to win the war. Her hope was back too and it made the stars look that much brighter. It was as new dawn in the dark of night.

Feeling like nothing would be wrong with just watching Asch sleep at this hour, she leapt off her seat and strode towards the entrance of the tent.

Pushing the flap aside quietly and walking in, she found Asch sitting on the edge of his cot, his head lowered.

Sin's eyebrows furrowed nervously. What was she supposed to say?

Apparently he noticed her presence, because he lifted his head and his eyes locked with hers purposely. They watched each other in sweet silence until Sin finally decided to go closer to him. But unfortunately for her, his eyes had regained that certain sharpness and she knew he understood everything that had happened, including her disobeying.

The replica stopped in front of him wearily, seeing the anger in his eyes. "Did you sleep?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Are you in pain?"

He was silent for a moment. "No…"

She knelt down in front of him slowly and looked up bravely into his face. "If there is anything you need…just tell me…"

Asch turned his head away as well as eyes. She waited.

"I want to get it off…"

"…Get what off?"

"…The blood…"

Sin blinked and looked at his hands, finding that there was indeed a good amount of dried up blood still present. She wondered what the rest of him would be like…and…she wanted to see those wounds.

She swallowed and nodded. "Okay…we'll wash the blood away."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They stood beside a body of clear, fresh water in the middle of a small forest. It was only part of a flowing river where the water had gotten stuck and carved away at the ground but it was far from unappealing.

It took almost an hour for them to get there with Kotone as their guide but now that she was here, she was unsure of what to do. So she allowed him to make the first move.

The God-general took off his tabard and his armor so that only his bottom half was covered. He glanced at her for a moment and she tried not to stare, and tried not to get caught blushing while she stared but everything was in vain around him like usual. He was covered in sickening red and dried brown blood and she wondered if she really had done a good enough job healing. He cast he eyes away and walked unflinchingly into the water.

Sin stayed at the waters edge, unsure. "Isn't it cold?" she wondered accidentally out loud.

He shook his head as he stared forward. He didn't even turn to look at her.

Sin tested the water. He was right, it was cool but it wasn't freezing. Now she wondered if she was supposed to go in or stay on the bank.

But somehow the way he was acting urged her to go and examine him. His blood stained back was to her and she hated how she couldn't look him in the eye. He stood in the middle of the water now, while silently washing the blood from his arms.

The replica took a deep breath before striding in with false confidence that quickly turned to weariness as soon as she got halfway to him. And the water was certainly a lot deeper for her than for him. Would she have to swim to reach him?

Luckily she didn't, the bottom leveled off eventually, the water almost splashing over her shoulders. She was right behind him now.

"Asch…"

His gaze looked darkly over his shoulder at her. Her own eyes looked to the side sadly. There were so many unhealed wounds.

"Let me help you…"

Suddenly his tone was bitter. "I didn't ask for your help." He said as he turned fully around to face her. She immediately knew he wasn't talking about washing the blood off.

"I know…"

"Why did you do that Sin!? I told you not to follow me!"

"But…"

"How am I supposed to believe that you're safe when you disobey all the time!?"

"I'm sorry…"

"What am I supposed to do if I lose you? Answer me that!"

Sin bit back her retorts and looked away.

"Why can't you just accept things the way they are!? I left you behind so you wouldn't be in danger and then I wake up to see you in the middle of a war!"

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Well what if you didn't wake up!? What if you had died in that cage!?"

"Then so be it! Seeing you there was the last thing I wanted!" he yelled down at her.

"And never seeing you again is the last thing I want! Does what I want even matter to you!?"

"Don't you want to be safe!?"

"To hell with safety!" she yelled while pounding her clenched fist into the water. "Where is my freedom!?"

His hand grabbed her wrist tightly and yanked her closer. "You can't have both."

"I never did! You've chosen everything for me! Why can't you trust me just a _little_ bit more!? I'm strong Asch, so why do you have to do everything on your own when I'm right _here_!?"

His voice turned guarded but his eyes were still just as fierce. "You think I'm going to willingly drag you into danger just so I'm not _lonely_? You're out of you mind if you think so…that will never change."

Sin tore at his grasp on her wrist angrily until he finally decided to let her go. Then she backed away from him with a crying glare.

"I saved your life! W-why isn't that good enough to convince you that you don't have to worry about me!?"

He turned away from her, his wet hair slick against his back. "You could save me from hell and it still wouldn't be enough."

Sin slammed her orange eyes shut and covered her ears helplessly even though he had already said everything she didn't want to hear.

"Ah! This is hopeless! You're such a stubborn fool!"

"So are you." He retorted right after and succeeded in making open her eyes to glare. He glared right back.

The words were out before she had a chance to consider them. "Well if I'm such a problem go back home and let Dailiin sleep with you at night! She said she wants to after all! She'd be easy to keep safe because she does _everything_ she is told!"

Sin whirled and began to stalk slowly from the water, but his arms slipping around her body stopped her. She tried to slip around his grasp but he pulled her right to him, so her back was against his chest. Sin stared hard right ahead of her while trying to swallow the lump in her throat. It was so strange…for his touch to suddenly be real again. It was addicting.

His voice was darkly amused. "Hitting below the belt as always." He said in a low tone.

She laughed without humor. "What can I say? I get it from you…"

His iron grip tightened considerably, making moving and breathing a little more difficult. She could feel her hair plastering to him. For being completely defeated for four days and still recovering, he was stronger than ever.

His voice was in her ear. "I missed you...and I don't _want_ Dailiin."

"Well maybe I don't want you!" she snarled as she thrashed to get loose but the grip was so tight that she just ended up out of breath and more stuck than ever. He lifted her feet off the bottom and turned her around so she was eye level and facing him. Her raging orange eyes glared at him but her heart was pounding.

"Prove it." Were his quiet last words before his lips were upon hers. He crushed her against his bare chest, infusing her with an unsurprising blush.

Her eyes drifted shut, defeated.

'_I can't…'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Did everyone like that chapter? I think I did. Well that's actually just because Asch is finally back. If you guys liked it then I'm sure he's the reason for you too, lol. This one was long. 7500 words. Crazy.**

**And so congratulations on those who caught that the boy in the cell looked like Sync, very observant. I actually had a lot of fun writing him because he's so mean, lol. And I liked how badly he and Sin got along, it was funny. He'll be in more chapters for everyone who is a fan of Sync and I plan on keeping Syft's personality just like him. **

**Thanks for reading and leave a review.**

**Kazink**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Not much to say at this point really! The story will be continuing as usual and on track unless something presents itself unexpectedly. Thank you to all reviewers! I'm getting more and more.**

**I'll point out that Sin is getting quite a bit stronger with all her abilities and stuff but I thought it was about time that she stopped losing so much (at least when it comes to fighting and such.) This is probably going to be the most major show of her powers for now. But she's still going to have to puzzle things out on her own and take much more beatings in the chapters throughout the story.**

**Oh! If you guys like the whole Asch x OC thing, then I strongly suggest you check out ****XReplica's**** story, ****Fool's Chance****, because it is brilliant, to say it quite simply. Hehe, I love it. **

**Enjoy**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Sin sighed happily as she stood at the edge of the small encampment the army head created before they headed back home. The injured soldiers had to recover enough in order to make the journey home, walking or riding. It was a nice day though, and she felt bad that Asch and the rest of them had to spend it inside just doing nothing.

They hadn't really discussed the previous issue from before again and she honestly had no idea how they were both going to get around it when neither of them was willing to back down. They had just dropped the subject for that moment and focused on proving how much they had missed each other. She was a little bit angry still…as was he…but she wasn't about to bring it all back up when there were more important things to focus on, like making sure he healed properly.

"Hey, Sin…" a voice called to her. She turned around reluctantly with a slight scowl on, aiming it purposely at Syft.

"What is it?" she asked with a sigh.

His tone was sarcastic. "What, are you busy with something else?"

"No. What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

Sin's eyebrows pulled together. "About what?"

He motioned for her to follow so she curiously fell into step behind him as he led her to a secluded area away from the camp.

He sat down on a scorched log. She waited as patiently as she could in front of him. His eyes were downcast and she was surprised to see he looked almost…helpless?

"So what are we going to do?" he finally asked, his boyish voice sounding almost strangled.

Sin sat down on the grass in front of him but stared off into the quiet openness of the field. How could a place be so peaceful after a war had just raged so destructively?

"Do about what?" she found herself asking absentmindedly. He gave her that look like she was anything but smart again.

"What do you mean 'about what', don't you have any brains in there at all?" he snapped.

"I like to think so." She replied again airily, not even turning to look at him but instead rested her cheek in her hand and leaned on her knee.

He breathed out, trying to calm himself. "I'm talking about…going _back_."

Sin actually frowned, taken aback by the thought that had never occurred to her. Could they go back now? To the city that thought them both to be traitors? To the advisor who had every advantage on his side while they struggled to grasp at slivers of insignificant proof? This was certainly…not good.

"Shoot…" she hissed in a whisper while pushing her bangs out of her face. He shook his head, but she wasn't sure if it was at her or because he didn't know what to do either.

"What should we do? What options do we have?" Sin asked as she stood up and began to pace.

"If we go back…there is no doubt we'd be thrown right back in prison."

Sin paused in her pacing for a moment. "Hey…how come you murdered the emperors wife and you weren't executed for it?" she asked with furrowed eyebrows. Why would they keep him in jail and face the risk of him breaking out, like now for instance.

"You expect me to complain?" he shot at her pointedly. "How should I know?"

The replica frowned again.

"Well regardless…I want to go back…"

To her surprise, he didn't snap and called her stupid again. He just sat there and thought;

his head slightly lowered.

"I don't know what to do…" Syft confessed. "If I go back, it will be jail or death…but if I leave, I'll be chased for the rest of my life."

Sin nodded and plopped down on the charred log with him, not one for caring if her clothes got dirty. She sighed.

"Well if I leave…I'll be branded a traitor in two cities. The next city I chose to go to wouldn't be too thrilled with the idea of me knocking on their gates, looking for residence."

Syft's green-blue eyes narrowed. "But how will going back help you now? You'll just be in the same position I've been in."

"Ugh!" she yelled at she stood up with clenched fists and yelled at nothing. "Don't they get it!? We're innocent! The same thing happened to both of us! We're thrown in the exact same cell and are both faced with the exact same punishment! Doesn't anyone see what's happening!? That old man's trying to take over the whole city! Starting with getting you and me out of the way! He's scared of us, that's what!"

Syft shook his head, his green spikes shifting back and forth. "Why would he train you and then throw you in prison? That makes absolutely no sense at all. It's stupid."

"Tell me about it…" she huffed as she plopped back down on the log. "Then again…I never listened to him much…"

"You grew too strong for him to handle." Syft stated and for some reason that was music to her ears. "He probably never suspected you would not need him."

Sin nodded. "This is so unfair…he does all the damage and we get all the blame!"

"We just need enough proof so that Dailiin will believe you…and maybe me too…she is the empress now, I'm guessing."

Sins eyes widened. "I might have proof!" she exclaimed, elated. His eyes lit up curiously too.

"What? How?"

The replica lifted her eyes in thought. "Okay, that message he sent to me the night before! Maybe Dailiin is smart enough to figure it out from there! Things probably seem suspicious on her side too, right?"

His expression was calculating. "Yeah that might actually work…and don't forget we just helped clean up this war…" he jerked his head in the direction of the army.

"So everyone here will definitely be on our side."

Sin leaped back onto her feet, the excited sensation coursing through her blood. Now they had a chance to get their lives back at long last. All they had to do was show the proof to Dailiin of who was really guilty and explain the connection to her about the deaths of her parents. She had to see it, there was no other way!

"And we have Asch!" she grinned widely. He gave her that 'you're a moron' look again but she just laughed and accepted it.

Syft stood up as they began to head back to into the camp. "How would Asch be any help here? Does he even _know_?"

"He's good at these sorts of things. But he doesn't know yet…"

"Are you sure he'll believe you? I don't think you should tell him."

"What, you scared of him?" she asked sarcastically. He scowled.

"No! I just don't want to be dead before I get back and show the empress the proof."

The replica laughed as she walked along with light feet.

As they approached the tent that contained Asch and the other injured soldiers, the sound of struggle came to their ears. Then a nurse exited the tent with a tired look on her face. Sin was surprised when the nurse walked right up to her.

"Sin, could you please go in there and calm him down? He just won't listen!" she begged. Sin felt her mouth turn into a sympathetic smile.

"Uh, sure…" she laughed slightly. Syft walked off muttering something to him self, not even bothering to say goodbye.

Sin entered the tent a moment later, curious to see what the heck this lady was talking about.

The large was separated into private sections from the inside now, so each soldier had some privacy. Sin pushed aside the flap the led into Asch's section. He was lying on the bed, with his arm over his face.

Sin quirked an eyebrow.

'_He looks calm to me…_'

"Hey…" she greeted while closing the cloth door and going closer to him. He removed his arm and looked at her, the expression of annoyance melting from his face. That was good at least. She sat down on the edge of the bed, happy just to be near him again.

"Hey…" he replied slowly, with almost a sigh.

She didn't know what to say, so she decided on just telling the truth. "I was told to come in here and calm you down…but now I don't see why."

He scowled. "Yeah, figures they'd send you in here."

Her hair swept back and forth as she shook her head. "What were you angry about?"

"They tried to drug me!"

Sin got off the bed and knelt on the floor at the head of the bed, so her face was close to his. He stared back with a hard expression.

"You'll heal better if you sleep…"

"Not you too!" he growled. "I don't need any more sleep."

The replica sighed, already seeing that arguing with him about something like this would be stupid and most likely end in defeat anyway.

The flap of his room got pushed aside as two doctors and a nurse peeked in on them. Sin flushed and pulled her face away from his a little. He pushed himself up into a sitting position with a nasty glare on his face.

Sin winced. "Asch-"

"Get out! I don't need to be knocked unconscious to heal!" he snapped at them. They all gave him a weary and skeptical look, like it would be easier for _them_ if he was asleep.

They all glanced at her, probably wondering how she could stay so near to someone so angry. Asch noticed it too as they silently beckoned her to retreat from his room.

"She stays." He stated with a cold snap. They shifted, looking lost.

The replica sighed again. "Give me the medicine and materials…"

His head whipped to the side to look at her, his expression wide eyed and appalled. "You can't be serious!" he shouted, sounding terribly like he was in denial.

Sin ignored him while she walked over to the doctors.

"Hey-"

"So how should I do this?" she asked as they handed her the bundle of items she would need. They began the explanation.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"-So this stuff first?"

"You're bluffing!"

"-Wow it smells funny…"

"I won't cooperate!"

"Oh okay, I see…"

"Why you-"

"-Okay I got it thanks."

They turned around and left in a hurry. Sin turned around to see Asch standing stiffly on his feet, looking like he was almost ready to set the whole tent on fire.

"Even if its you, I wont be drugged!" he said, eyeing the small needle on top of her bundle of things.

She set the bundle down on a wooden stool. "Just calm down…I promise I won't drug you."

His expression turned guarded but his body relaxed. Sin smiled at him reassuringly with a nod.

"Just lie down…"

He did, but he watched her out of the corner of his eye the whole time while she sorted through the supplies. Sin sighed, feeling his suspicious gaze on her back.

"I promised I wouldn't put you to sleep…don't you believe me?" she asked quietly while picking up a jar of healing cream and striding over to him. He turned his head away.

"No, I don't believe you…"

Sin sat on a stool next to him, lowering the jar to her lap. "Oh…why is that?"

"You promised…"

"That doesn't reassure you?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"I broke my promise to you…"

Sin froze. That had been so long ago and yet it still cut deep like a knife. She bit her lip, and tried to look like she didn't care… but that was a lie…it hurt so much. He turned and allowed his green gaze to bore into hers uncomfortably. She didn't know what to say.

"I needed to stop you…I knew you would follow…"

She looked down and away, a bit angrily.

"I know it must have hurt…"

Her eyes closed. "I understand why you did it but…I thought you would at least fight me off…as my equal…"

He pushed himself swiftly so they were directly face to face. Her expression didn't change though, she was still angry.

"I do see you as my equal," he stated bluntly. She pressed her lips together, trying so hard to believe him. But so far, no good.

"I see it so much that…I had to grasp at any advantage there was. It was my only chance…"

Sin placed her hand on her neck, trying to worm her way around her own lingering grudge using his words. Somehow she felt a little better though, like that had been his final and last resort. Asch's last resort.

"I kicked you…" he stated next, but oddly, an apology didn't follow.

Sin frowned a bit. "Thank…you?"

His expression turned slightly amused. "That proves I see you as my equal, I know you're strong enough, I knew you could take it. I wasn't afraid…of hurting you."

The replica blinked down at the jar in her hands. Maybe that was true…maybe that simple explanation was enough? Did he know all along that she would be able to get back onto her feet? That a simple kick would not defeat her? He had kicked her – hard – but now that she thought about it, someone who really didn't think of their partner as an equal, would never have done that. Maybe she was just as strong as him?

Her voice was quiet. "But…even though we're equals…you wont let me fight beside you?"

'_I think I get it…somehow…'_

"No. Never."

'_And so it will never be solved…'_

Sin sighed, but a smile slipped onto her face. Somehow she felt a little relieved, like a huge weight had been lifted not from her shoulders from her mind.

"I see…"

"You're too important…to me."

She laughed a little while unscrewing the lid of the jar. "And thus we come full circle…"

He nodded with a grim expression.

"Lie down." She said softly, and he did.

Sin took a little bit of the healing cream on a cloth and began to spread it gently on the largest of wounds closest to her, on his stomach. His expression didn't alter, he didn't wince, so Sin kept going steadily while keeping her eyes on his face.

His thoughtful green gaze was on the roof as she hummed quietly to herself. How nice it felt just to be completely together again, not even talking but letting silence say it all. She missed the penetrating emerald gaze and the crimson red hair. She even missed those occasional scowls that were sometimes aimed at her. It was just them, just him, and his way of looking at things. It was just them, just her, and that peaceful understanding of it all. It was love, and it looked right on them both. Had they reached the conclusion that this problem about trying to save each other would never be solved? Was that a conclusion in itself? Maybe they were both okay with that…maybe it was the time in between all worry and argument that really had an effect on them, the time when they had that special effect on each other. Maybe it would happen again...and then ten more times after that…but all they had to do was avoid it, solve problems quickly before they hit so hard it tore them apart…like the war.

"Sin…" his voice broke into her thoughts. She blinked as his hand grasped hers gently. He was hesitant for only a moment before he pulled the cloth from her fingers. Sin tilted her head to the side, not exactly sure what he wanted.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked apologetically. He turned his eyes away from her.

"No…I just…" he started quietly, his eyes still turned aside, "I'd rather feel your hands…"

The replica's eyes widened in surprise as a blush prickled her face. It was such a simple request, but she felt stupid for getting worked up about it.

'_It's not like I haven't touched him before…_' she scolded herself, the edge of her mouth pulling down into a slight frown.

But this was so…personal.

"Okay," she began hesitantly, "if you're sure…"

His eyes relaxed and wandered back up to remain on the tent ceiling.

Sin took some of the healing cream with her fingertips, careful not to apply too much at once. Then she began the new action of applying it directly, skin to skin. It was embarrassing at first, until she realized that he wasn't making a big deal of it like she was. To him, there seemed to be nothing wrong with this kind of contact. It made her feel a little uneasy, almost like the inner child she had worked so hard to suppress was waking up again, telling her that there were still some things she hadn't experienced because of her age. Sure, there were the times when she slept close to him at night and it was sort of the same kind of contact…but still…it was different…it just was. It was a tired, unaware form of touch…and this…this was very aware.

Her hands were definitely better, she decided. By touching him directly, she could sense just how much pain he was in, or how gentle she needed to be. It allowed her to apply just the right amount of medicine, comfortingly.

Her eyes eventually clouded as she brushed her fingertips along the crevices of his chest, her mind taking in every detail. His wounds were healing nicely, starting to become no more than just thin silver gashes for scars. But still…there were so many…and the most frightening ones from his final minutes in Auldrent before his life force slipped away. He had told her about that a little…just about what he remembered.

It was dark, he had said, just dark, but he hadn't been afraid, he had never been afraid of the darkness. But he said it had been a different kind of darkness, internal darkness. He muttered something to her then, calling it an 'incompletion'. Once he had thought that, he had thought of Luke, and he'd rather perish than have Luke lose to Van. So he sent his hyperressonance away to aid the replica. It was the last thing he could do.

Then he really was alone in the darkness, not even having the connection with Luke to hold onto, it was just…gone. After that, he told her he had felt very cold and there wasn't anything there, just that bitter cold and that nothingness.

Sin asked him if he had been afraid then, but he just shook his head slowly and replied with a denial, only telling her he had been impatient with it all.

'_Is this what death is like?'_ he told her he remembered thinking, and she smiled at him there. It seemed so much like him, so brave, so impatient, even in such a mean situation.

Sin listened next as his story changed abruptly. He had been hot –burning. Then there had been a pulse through the nothingness and the fire and he told her then that he had never been so damn confused in his whole life. Then the pulsing affected him more deeply, it began to get quicker and more frequent until it made a rhythm.

The he heard it…or…realized it.

'_It was my heartbeat_,' he had mumbled, his eyebrows furrowing at the time, '_then the world tipped and I was on my side, like…reality had flipped…'_

His eyes had turned to her, and she waited in anticipation.

'_Then it hit me_…'

'_What did_?'

The edge of his mouth pulled up. '_Everything.'_

The whole new life, the whole act of being alive again, and then…this whole new world. And he had carried every single scar with him, to a whole different reality, to a different world it seemed, and yet…they were undeniable proof of his past.

Sin loved and hated those scars at all once. They were proof of his existence, the marks of his new and old life and yet…there had been so much pain behind each one. How did he carry them each day, while shaking off the knowledge of there being his other world still out there? Did the silver gashes of his past, healed and harmless, still cause him pain?

"-Sin…" Asch icy voice cut in abruptly. She shook her head and blinked her eyes back into focus. She looked down, only to find her hand glowing softly, her fingers gently stroking one of his many Auldrent scars.

He took her hand with his, turning it aside but keeping a grip on it. Suddenly she felt very drained, and wondered how long he had let her do that.

"You can't heal scars," he muttered, making her turn her eyes away.

"…I'm sorry…I just wasn't thinking I suppose…"

They stayed silent for a moment as they stared at each other. Then, he lifted his arm just like he had done the first night they had kissed. She smiled and flopped down beside him gratefully. He curled his arm around her from the back and pulled himself closer, and she could feel his steady breaths run down the back of her neck. Before it would have made her shiver, but now it seemed like a normal thing, as normal as her own breathing.

_Syft stood up as they began to head back to into the camp. "How would Asch be any help here? Does he even know?"_

"_He's good at these sorts of things. But he doesn't know yet…"_

"_Are you sure he'll believe you? I don't think you should tell him."_

Sins eyes narrowed. "Asch?"

"Hnn…" he replied, and she knew his eyes were closed.

"I have to tell you something…"

Before this too, turned into a scar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sin began to shake in fright as the city walls rose up in the distance. She kept glancing back and forth between it and Asch worriedly. Every time she looked at him though, his eyes were on her, and she could see the anxiety in his eyes too.

Syft was no better off, often reigning in his horse while muttering 'crap' or some other non-helpful word for them to feed off of. Sin stuck close to both of them, completely petrified as to what was going to happen when Dailiin finally saw them. Syft had the same worry she knew, except his worst fear was that she'd have no more patience for jail time and would simply demand to perform his execution on the spot.

"Why are we doing this!?" he hissed at her, like she had forced him into doing it too. "This is suicide! I can't believe we were so blind! She's not going to spare us, we're fools for thinking life is fair!"

"Calm down…" she swallowed while trying to seem courageous. He shook his head frantically, seeing right through her. Asch stayed right beside her the whole time, and she wanted to badly to just allow him to hold her comfortingly…but there were too many people.

Then she saw them, the soldiers waiting patiently for her and Syft to come right into their imprisoning clutches. She swallowed hard, and turned her eyes once more to meet with Asch's. He gazed back only in silence before he finally nodded slowly, making her shakily nod back, scared, but ready.

'_You can do it_.' They stated to each other.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Not an hour later, both her and Syft were behind bars again, though in a different prison cell and were under constant watch by at least four guards. Sin sat against the wall as patiently as she could while Syft paced around in front of her, obviously now having seconds thoughts about how well this plan was thought out.

There had been an uproar about their imprisonment once everyone had heard about what they had supposedly done. The soldiers she had fought beside yelled back at Dailiin, claiming there had to be some sort of mistake. It was only a matter of time before the empress realized just how big of a mistake it really was.

She scowled when finally Syft's constant pacing began to get on her nerves.

"Jeez, sit down, it's going to be okay…" she muttered, but obviously he was in no mood for being comforted.

"How can you say that!? Here we are _again,_ while Dailiin and that coward of an old man are probably sitting and discussing how we should die over tea!"

"Asch is up there sorting this out…we just have to be patient…"

"Well you can be patient as much as you damn well please, but I'm _much_ happier banging my head off these stone walls!"

"Yeah I can tell…" she retorted while resting her chin on her arm.

"Shut up!" he snapped. Fortunately for him, she did.

It was about an hour later before Asch appeared at the bars of their prison, dismissing the guards for a few minutes so they could talk privately.

Sin walked quickly over to the bars he was standing on the other side of, Syft trailing right behind her, eager to hear the news. Asch's face did not contain the relieved emotion she wanted to see though, and her heart began to beat fast in fright.

"Did you find it?" she asked quickly, referring to the note she had left in their room from the advisor.

To her horror, he shook his head. Syft snapped a curse beside her. Her knees felt weak all of a sudden, and she collapsed into a sitting position, out of breath.

"No, no…it's okay…" Asch whispered quickly, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no guards were too close to listen. She moved her face closer to the bars.

"What do you mean? That was our only chance! It was the only stupid piece of evidence we had!" she cried quietly to him.

"No, someone found it –a maid," he responded quickly, making Sin's eyes widen.

He continued. "The maid knows you, she found the note…she took it to Dailiin a few days ago…"

Sin was dumbfounded with happiness, with relief! It was amazing, that maid she had bumped into and didn't even apologize to had just saved her life. She had saved her twice now.

But abruptly, Asch cut off her happy expression by placing his hands on the bars seriously, his eyes begging her to listen.

"No, it's not that simple," he hissed at them both, "Dailiin got the note, she examined her father's dead body and there is no stab mark from your weapon Sin, and she couldn't recall you having a knife…"

"That's great!" Sin cheered hopefully, but became even more frightened when his face didn't change to comfort her, didn't even look happy.

"Asch?" she whispered as gently as she could while reaching to touch him through the bars. He allowed her hand to rest on his shoulder but his expression was so fixed on something, something awful.

"Listen to me…" he pleaded quietly, "Your execution date was decided the moment you broke out of jail, both of your dates..." he warned Syft severely, making the boy tense up. "But now Dailiin is struggling for authority with her advisor…"

"What!" The two prisoners yelled together in unison. Asch nodded grimly.

"At the time, they decided to execute you both together, but now, even though Dailiin has seen all the evidence, she doesn't have enough power to nullify the death sentence alone. Since they decided it together and it's already in effect, she is unable to change it…and he won't change his mind."

"Damn it!" Syft bellowed and she knew he was biting his tongue hard to stop all the other nasty things from coming out.

"Oh no…" Sin whimpered in defeat. How did they get around this?

Asch reached through the bars and stroked her cheek for only a second while Syft's back was turned before placing it on her shoulder. She gazed back, frightened, into his eyes but found hardly a sliver of comfort. What was holding him back, when that's all she needed right now? Just a little bit of reassurance…was that too much to ask now? Was her fight for her life so far gone that even he could find no hope in it?

"The army is angry Sin," he whispered, "but the other half of the people are on the advisors side…they think you did it…they want someone to blame…"

The replica took a deep breath, tears beginning to sting the edges of her eyes.

"I'm scared Asch…I…I…don't want to die!" she cried, grabbing the bars in front of her to keep herself up.

"You're not going to die…" he responded as he reached down and lifted her chin upward, to look at him. "I promise I'll get you out of here."

She let a breath out shakily but nodded, while he helped her to her feet through the bars.

"Your execution date is in three days…"

Sin bit her lip, trying hard not to be afraid. But the promise of death after finding love and life was a scary thing.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Syft asked as he walked back over to them, "There must be some sort of fluke in all this, a crack in the law…or something…"

Asch stared hard at the ground, clearly still fixated on his thoughts. Sin wished he would share something with them. It always made her feel better when there was his side of things. But so far all he had done was transport information, what were his actual thoughts on all this?

Then finally he looked back up at them, or rather, still looked down because both of them were quite short, and his eyes were hard and determined. She hoped he was determined to get them out, because there was no one else she could turn to right now…save for the person who just happened to be the other prisoner.

His storming green gaze lingered on her for a moment, almost like he wanted her to say something. She tilted her head questioningly, making his eyes flick away in some form of avoidance. Now she really wanted to know what he was thinking, because there seemed to be an awful lot of thought going through his head, so much that it was all jumbled onto his face.

He spoke. "I'll be back later," he stated carefully, "You should both get some sleep."

Sin sighed and nodded as he began to walk away, watching his crimson red hair trail tauntingly behind him, dancing out of her reach. Just as he was about to slip from view though, he glanced over his shoulder, his eye finding her watching him. He turned away slowly and then he was gone.

"I hope he doesn't take too long," Syft stated behind her, making her turn around to listen, "Seems like he's the only one who really knows what's going on around here…"

Sin shook her head sadly and actually went down to sit beside him. He didn't shift away, but he did glance at her from the corner of his eye. Sin tucked her knees in close with another sigh.

"Yeah…now I get what you mean when you say you're good at guessing games…this is torture."

He let out a breath through his nose, a sort of half-chuckle. "Yeah but even though we get so good at it…we still can't see what comes next."

"I suppose…that's true."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Asch P.o.v.**

He was back to the cage later that night, to find them both sleeping upright and side-by-side, keeping each other company he supposed. His expression didn't change, it didn't change from what he knew was a longing face, longing for things to be simple. But the truth and reality of it was that nothing was ever a simple as it should have been. Not the war, not their arguing, and now, not this.

It was not simple. From this moment on, it would never be.

He took the keys in his hand and was careful not to allow them to make too much noise as he unlocked the iron door. Pushing it open, he entered their prison and went over to the destructive duo, immediately reaching down to lift the smaller of the two into his arms, his best friend.

She didn't stir much, obvious very tired with all the stress and lack of proper nutrition, but the Sync look-alike did, his eyes opening a little as he felt the presence beside him vanish.

Asch didn't bother trying to explain as he headed back towards the door, the pale sleeping girl limply in his arms.

"Hey wait-" the boy suddenly mumbled, his eyes tired and unfocused. Asch turned to look at him silently.

"What are you…are we free?"

The God-general shook his head simply, making the younger boys face fall.

"Why are you taking her then?"

"You'll see her again soon," Asch murmured. "After you are both free…be patient…"

He left it at that, leaving the boy alone as he carried Sin away from her current cell. She began to stir more noticeably now, her eyes scrunching up, ready to open. But he did not walk faster. This small amount of time was all he had to hold her now, he had to slow time down, for he could not stop it.

Her ember orbs slipped open, and were immediately focused on his face. He turned his eyes down to her and took in that deceivingly innocent face, the childish features and the soft pale skin.

She seemed to be taking in his face as well, but he knew she was much more concerned with his expression, with the internal defeat that seeped through his eyes.

Sin swallowed and began to speak. "Asch…what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you somewhere."

"Where? Am I free? Where is Syft?"

"He is still in the prison cell you were in. You're both not released yet…"

"Then where are you taking me?"

"You will see."

The replica silenced herself and allowed him to carry her through the stone halls. They weren't leaving the dungeon, because she wasn't free quite yet, but there was somewhere else she had to be before he…

"I'm tired Asch…I feel so weak…"

He pulled her closer. "I know."

She_ sounded_ weak.

He pulled open the door and walked through into a dim room, though it seemed to glow with a soft blue light, surrounding its center focus.

A special prison.

Sin began to look around, her face much more aware and confused. He walked over to the cage and opened the door before striding inside. He began to set her down.

Her pale hands clutched at him, frightened, but he pointedly ignored the desperate grasp.

"Asch wait- tell me what's going on!" she begged as he pried her hands loose and stepped away, leaving her lingering weakly on the floor of the cage.

He locked the door next, making her eyes widened. She immediately staggered to her feet and stumbled over to the side of the cage he was on.

Her voice was helpless, her words chipping away at him.

"What's going on? I already have a prison cell…I want to go back…why did you bring me here…?"

The first part was done. Now he could speak to her properly.

"I found a way…" he began, silencing her completely, "I found a way to save you…"

She didn't ease up and her expression showed him that she didn't believe him as of this moment. This new prison probably didn't help him look convincing either.

"It…wasn't a thing I would have ever thought of myself but…I can't let you die…"

"Asch…you're…you're scaring me…please just let me out of here…"

He shook his head down at her. "I can't let you out...you need to be in there for now…"

"But why?"

"So we can talk."

"Why couldn't we just talk where we were before?"

"You could break out of that one…that's why I needed to bring you here…"

"I wouldn't break out…I don't want any more trouble…"

"It's not that simple now…"

"Then explain it to me Asch, tell me where the sense is in all of this!"

He reached through the bars slowly and stroked her pale cheek gently, making her eyes shiver in almost fear. He was trying to comfort her now, and maybe that's why she was so scared.

"Your execution has come too fast…there was nothing else I could do without breaking the law of the city…"

"Was it really that hard? To find a way to set me free? I just want to get out clean…to be an innocent person again…"

He nodded slowly to her. "It was hard…the hardest thing I've ever done…the hardest choice…"

Sin grasped his hand that was on her cheek, seeking comfort. He grasped her hand in return, no longer sure how often they would be able to do this anymore. Was he a bad person, for saving her?

"It was harder than leaving for the war alone…"

"That's impossible…I've never known more pain then that." She whispered, and it stung him. Maybe now…she would?

"Sin…" he said in a quiet voice as he reached behind her head and placed a hand on her coal black hair, pulling her face to the gap of the bars so he could take her lips in a kiss he needed so badly right now, to see just how much she loved him. He wouldn't forget it; he would cling to this, to this memory of her just willingly kissing him back. To the memory of this now bittersweet taste that lingered on his tongue. It was the double edged sword –happiness and sorrow all synthesized into one. It would set her free and lock him up. But he needed just her right now, for her to unknowingly prove how much she loved him for his own selfish gain at this moment. That was fair wasn't it, to take a kiss because he wanted it right now?

He would never get what he wanted after this…he would never fully own the one thing he truly wanted. Or maybe he had it already, but was forced to set it free?

He pulled away quickly, cutting off all contact with her so it would come out firmly – no – just so it would come out. That's all he asked.

"Sin…I'm…"

He watched her beautiful orange eyes widen.

"I'm getting married."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Did that take you by surprise? Ack, my heart was pounding when I wrote this…I feel so bad for being so mean, -- cries -- but it had to be done! I've had this in my head for a very long time, and there was no way I couldn't write it. I hope you all enjoyed that little twist. And look, I did a cliffy…wow…lol. I normally try to avoid those, hehe. But maybe it adds a nice touch? Please don't kill me – nervous laughter –**

**Read and review, please and thank you.**

**Kazink**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Hehe wow. I got some VERY strong reviews for the last chapter. You were all like 'What!?' or 'No!' or 'You better have something up your sleeve!' Lmao. But I can't share anything; you all just have to be dragged along! – huggles armful of reviewer plushies – hehe. Well now let's continue, shall we?**

**Enjoy**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Asch's P.o.v.**

He watched different emotions flicker endlessly across her face, but they changed too fast for him to get a good idea of which one she was feeling most strongly. But it didn't matter…he knew what the ending emotion would be.

Her body told him she was shocked, so shocked she barely moved. Her eyes held disbelief, and he knew that would change quickly because in the whole seriousness of the situation, why would he decide to say something so meaningless? Her mouth was open, but no words came out, proving she didn't have the slightest clue on what to speak of first.

Asch remained silent, but his heart was thundering so hard he was surprised he couldn't hear it in such a quiet room. Her eyes changed, going from wide to wider, then they fell like she was relieved it was a joke, then they hardened like she realized it wasn't and then finally…

They were angry.

He had guessed right.

"Married?" she whispered lowly, disbelief still edging her tone. Her voice echoed in the room around them, slamming him from every side it seemed.

He stared her down; he knew this decision would be right. "Yes."

"Why would you say that? To whom are you being married?"

"To Dailiin."

"No…I don't believe you!" she hissed through the bars. He watched the realization begin to flicker in her eyes dangerously. Was she saying that to him, or to herself?

"Whether you believe me or not is really your choice, but you know I don't say things like this for no reason."

Her orange eyes widened. "Asch…" she warned as she gripped the bars of her cage. He remained silent while eyeing her.

"Asch…open this door…" she told him, her voice dark but not at all begging.

"No."

"Open it…"

"No."

"Asch…" her voice was a snarl, "Open the damn door!" she yelled.

He stared her down still, as her breathing became heavier with each passing second. She knew he was telling the exact truth now, and setting her choice of action into play. Luckily he had known her choice of action before all this began. It was the reason he had brought her here specifically.

It was his final statement. "No."

Her teeth clenched furiously, and her hands clutched the bars so tight that her fists were turning white.

"If you don't let me out of here…" she began to threaten him severely, "Then I'm going to **break** out and stop you!"

His resolution was absolute. "I'm not going to let you out."

He watched her let out one simple breath. "So be it."

Her pale hand pulled from the bar it was grasped on and clenched again, turning right back into a fist. She stepped back and he watched her hand began to glow. He closed his eyes.

'_It's for you…I wont let you die.'_

He heard the explosion from the impact and her gasp that followed not a second after. He opened his eyes to see the familiar crackling white shield, so strong and absorbing so much that he could feel the after effect tickling his skin. He could only imagine what it would feel like to the young girl inside the cage. His expression didn't change, it remained neutral and knowing. This was what he knew was going to happen all along.

Her eyes were especially angry now, and soon after a noisy rampage followed. It involved him watching shamefully as she attacked each side of the cage, including the floor and roof. He winced with each of her blows, and watched as each one was deflected right back at her, the cracking of the shield running like lightning over her body.

It seemed nothing was going to stop her from breaking out of that cage, because she went through what seemed to be every art she knew while the barrier sapped away at her fonons, furthering her fatigue.

"Sin-" he began to say, trying to stop her, but she cut him off.

"-Shut up! You knew what you were doing all along! You brought me here on purpose so I couldn't break out! You can't do this Asch, you can't marry her!"

Her rampage ceased, but she was already horribly bruised from being thrown aside so many times. Now it appeared she was focusing on changing his mind verbally. She launched herself at the bars near him, desperate for him to see it her way.

"I have to. It's the only way for Dailiin to get the power she needs to stop the execution."

Sin shook her head desperately, tears streaming down her face. "No, no! She can marry someone else! Why does it have to be you!?" she cried, and her voice broke, making her sound even younger. He thought he was going to die inside. Her voice was so young, so pure it seemed, but now it was tainted, it had to be, because how could a voice that had plunged into his heart so many times not be?

"The war gave me the rights I need to marry her. No one else has those rights at the moment. You're not going to die, and this is the solution!"

"It's not a solution! I hate it!" Her eyes were glassy and all of her emotions pooled forth for him to see. It made it so much harder for him to argue with her. It wasn't fair.

"I hate it too," he snapped coldly, "but do you really think that just breaking out and running away will ever solve anything!? You're not a child anymore and this isn't some stupid game of tag! It's about time you got serious about what's real and what isn't, and start realizing that sometimes life is one-sided and that's it! And sometimes neither of us gets to decide!"

She punched the bars loudly right in front of his face, but he didn't flinch.

"No! Think of something else! You have two days left to find some other way!"

He gripped the bars in front of her. "And do you really think a night and two days is a lot of time!? Your execution is at sunset of the third day; that leaves tomorrow to stop this!"

Her face turned petrified. "You're marrying her tomorrow!?"

"What other choice do I have!? I'm doing this for one reason and one reason only! It's **you** Sin, it's **your** life! Haven't you realized they are going to **kill** you!?"

She turned her back to him. "Haven't you realized that without you…I'm already dead?"

"Yeah actually I have," he snarled, "because it's the exact same thought that was running through my head the whole time."

Sin lowered her head, her long hair covering her face.

"Asch…"

"What?"

"I would rather die…then know you're marrying her…"

He turned to exit the room, careful not to look back because he was sure he wouldn't be able to leave if he did.

"Yeah well…I'd rather you not."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sin's P.o.v.**

Was it acceptable to give up now? Would he be ashamed if she just stopped fighting? This had been what he really wanted when he left for the war anyway…for her to just…settle down and think. But what possibly was there to think about now? Her future? The future that now seemed much too far gone to even glance at? He was going to marry Dailiin…and she couldn't allow herself to even have a sliver of gratefulness to him.

'_I'd rather die…'_ she thought as she placed her forehead on her tucked knees.

How could this have happened, after everything she had given up, this solution was her reward? That wasn't fair. Dailiin hadn't even seen her as an obstacle, or even as a rival now Sin realized. The empress had won…without even trying it seemed. She had won Asch's complete loyalty was about to receive his absolute trust. Trust…the one thing Sin had never been able to completely obtain from him.

This felt like death, like the cruel and unending darkness he had described so vividly to her. But there was a difference…she was afraid. He hadn't been.

She wanted to cry some more, but what kind of pupil would she be then? A weakling again. He knew what was best, she tried to tell herself. But then why did this whole thing seem like the biggest mistake to both of them?

Or maybe the idea of marrying Dailiin wasn't such a bad idea to him? Maybe he still thought that things could be worse? She would be free, he'd have a pretty wife who just happened to be the empress of the city and he could have anything he wanted. So why would he choose to run away? But why wouldn't he just let her run away?

'_Because I'd never run away without him…_' she thought bitterly.

But what would happen after they were married and she was free? What were the both of them supposed to do then? Avoid one another? Not talk perhaps? Or maybe talk and be forced to speak only of pointless things that had no meaning to either of them? Where would the embraces go, or the gentle breathing that slid down her neck every night, or the late night stories about Auldrant, or the gentle kisses that only started off gentle? Was she…going to lose all that?

The answer was yes. Dailiin would have all that in time.

The door creaked open beyond the bars, but she didn't lift her head to see who had come to bother her.

"Well, well, quite a sorry sight I'm seeing." A terrifying voice echoed from in front of her, making her tense up immediately. Why had he come?

The replica raised her head slowly, so she could see above her forearm. Her hair framed her face menacingly.

The old advisor peered back disgustingly at her, but she didn't feel afraid. With the shield on this cage, neither could do much more than throw words back and forth. Not that she wanted to throw much in the way of words. Someone so low and twisted deserved no sort of acknowledgment. That was the way she saw it.

"Such a handy cage they decided to throw you into, too bad, I would have loved to have had the pleasure of ending your meager existence myself." He said, but she didn't blink.

"I wonder why Dailiin decided not to throw you in here in the first place? Perhaps she thought murderers needed to stick together? Maybe she assumed you'd kill each other? You and that other brat?"

He began to walk tauntingly around the cage, causing Sin to rise to her feet and walk to the center so she could observe him as he circled.

"Maybe she suspected you all along and wanted me to break out?" she retorted icily. Hatred scarred her tone.

"I suppose I should have cleaned up the whole royal brat mess much longer ago, shouldn't I have?" he said, making it sound like he was asking her. She kept quiet carefully.

He continued. "Oh that's right, I tried. You remember that, don't you Sin?"

"What are you talking about?"

He casually scratched his neck, but dramatically, making Sin's eyes widen. He nodded with an amused expression.

"Yes, you see now? You really are a clever girl. When you awoke that one morning feeling restless and incomplete, your mark had been altered buy none other than me. You see, I have a great disliking for the royal family and their ways. It just so happened that you had the same dislike for Dailiin at the time, hm? Ah yes, you know what I'm talking about now don't you?"

Sin tried not to feel afraid, but somehow it was harder than she thought. His words reopened those old, painful scars. The scars of all her mistakes, her missteps, her weak self.

"You tried to attack Dailiin that morning, running off my hatred and your own fury combined…" he trailed off, his expression completely changing into a menacing and disgusted one.

"But then, oh just how lucky you were to have _him_ come in and stop you! Dailiin escaped, to my complete disappointment and you were stuck in that room with him. How I wish I could have gazed upon his aura there! How angry it must have been to see his precious mark completely changed…but you attacked him too, under my influence, not that that was a loss."

Sin clenched her teeth. It was all so confusing…and…she didn't want it to be clear! Did he come in here purposely to share all this with her?

But his cruel reality continued. "How he managed to change it back while you were in that state, I don't know, but for that time being, my plan was ruined. So I decided to try the same method again as soon as possible…"

He came full circle around her cage now, only to stop where he had begun.

"But how sweet you two were, how close you both became! It seemed my thoughts on changing your mark again were in vain as you two began to spend your precious nights as close as possible. Oh how his aura curved so protectively around yours at night, I couldn't as much as take one step towards your door before I felt it's absurd flare."

A smile curved onto her face. Those memories were bittersweet. How dare he touch them with his tainted words?

"Then a thought occurred to me once as I watched you two one day," he mused while staring her down, "I knew I would never be able to get passed him at that point. His aura was so…inflexible about having me around, but I didn't need his aura to show me how deeply his disgust for me went, or how deeply his love for you was. No, no dear child, all that was written on his face. I could see just how cunning he was, just how far he was willing to go for his precious replica," the old advisor spat. "So what else was there for me to do besides send him off to war?" he laughed.

Sin's eyes widened. It had been him! He had done it all; he had set up the whole attack on the palace and everything that ensued! He was the cause all along for those horrible glass shards descending –burning hot, onto Asch's skin! He was the one who set the war up and the one who…had sent Asch away.

"Oh that's right, you didn't know!" he exclaimed, mockingly surprised. "I sent Asch off to war instead of the current general. Why would I need a general who is smart and cunning when I could have a general that doesn't know left from right and does anything I ask of him? Things were so much simpler that way, wouldn't you say? So I sent your best friend away and kept the useless one for further usage later."

'_It wasn't your fault Asch…you didn't break your promise on purpose. He made you…he sent you away…'_

"Everything tilted in my favor once Asch was out of your reach and you were out of his. Together you are formidable, but apart…you are the same. Weak."

'_I'm not weak…he's told me so…'_

"I began to watch quietly and with patience as you walked down the halls, lost in your blank state. Your aura was so…desperate…so lost without his to latch onto. A few days later you came to me seeking power, just as I knew you would. It was at that moment that you became truly useful to me and I considered keeping you around as my apprentice, even as your abilities grew and began to surpass my own. At the time, I thought that if I could control you, you might forget about Asch as see him as a lost cause. But that became less and less apparent as time went on and you became so focused on yourself that you no longer needed me anymore. I sought a way to stop you from leaving, so that when you finally did leave, he would already be long dead. What would you have left to do then besides return to me? But that plan was shattered as you turned on me and became less willing to heed my commands. I finally realized then that all along you had never been loyal, that you were using me for your own gain. Just as I have used you. Then the royal brat stepped into the picture and it was then that I knew you were going to leave, regardless of whether I ordered you to or not."

"So you killed the emperor…and locked me up…" she stated with not a hint of emotion in her tone other than hatred.

"What other option did I have? You were out of control and I couldn't have Asch come back into the picture. No to me, you are either useful or useful dead."

"I'll be dead soon enough…either way," she told him, her voice frozen.

"Yes. I'll be sure to watch your execution unblinkingly. But no worries my dear apprentice…" he whispered as he leaned closer to the bars, "Asch will soon follow you, and his aura will finally match that from which it came. The abyss!"

He left quietly, leaving Sin to take it all in. Maybe deep down she had known all along that he had been the cause of everything that went wrong. How it pained her to watch him walk so easily out that door, without her blades piercing his sagging flesh. He had done everything in his power to destroy both of them…but he had failed. When he had no one, she and Asch had had each other. Their focus on one another actually saved them from death? The whole time they had stuck together as a pact, they had preserved each others soul.

'_I guess…_' she began to think as she sunk back to the cold floor, '_Every cloud has a silver lining…_

"_Yes. I'll be sure to watch your execution unblinkingly…" _

Sin rested her face in her hands. What had he meant when he said that? Was he unaware that her execution was to be nullified once Asch and Dailiin were married? Did he not know that they were being married? Were they keeping it a secret from him so that he didn't find out and try to change it?

It was all a big secret to preserve her life.

'_But where is the silver lining…now?'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A quiet ringing noise awoke her from her stiff sleep on the floor. She lifted her tight neck and looked over to see the prison door swinging open. She looked up next to see Dailiin with the keys in her hand, her expression calm but hard. Sin didn't know how to respond as she pushed herself into a sitting position. What time was it? Was it still night?

"Get up Sin." Dailiin urged her quietly. But Sin looked away, making no move to get onto her feet.

"Get up." The empress to be told her again, a little more forcefully this time. It was hard for her to look authoritative with only a night robe on though, so still Sin made no move to get up.

Dailiin finally sighed while muttering something like 'stubborn as always.' Sin shook her head slowly as she eyed the floor. Dailiin knelt down.

"I shouldn't be in here…" the chestnut-haired girl said uneasily. The replica furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then why are you? Do you need something?" she asked, not being able to help the sarcastic tone that slipped from her mouth.

"No. I came here to talk to you for only a moment…"

"What is it...?" Sin replied with a turn of her head. Her bangs fell sadly over her eyes. She did not feel like talking to this girl right now. She wanted to blame her so badly, but she knew that was not possible. Dailiin had done absolutely nothing wrong, much to her annoyance once more.

"I'm going to give these to you Sin…" Dailiin stated as she reached out and dropped the keys into the surprised replica's lap. "If there is anything you need to do…or say…do it now."

Sin's childish orange eyes blinked repeatedly at the iron keys set in her lap.

"I don't understand…why are you giving these to me now? What about after the marriage?" she asked bitterly, biting back her comments.

"There are some things that can't wait until later, aren't there?"

Sin nodded unsurely.

"I am also pressed for time…" Dailiin confessed, "So please, take these keys when you are ready and do what you must. I can' wait all night for you to return."

Then she was darting away quickly after closing the door with a nod. The end of her night robe slipped out of sight.

The confused replica sat still for a moment before gingerly taking the keys in her hand. What the heck was she supposed to do with them? Break out and then what? And what if she got caught? There would be no end to it.

But even as the endless negativities slipped into her head, there was that one positive idea that ruled out all the others.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After no hesitation from arriving, her hand knocked quietly on the door. She waited with as much patience as she could…but it was very hard and she was shaking.

The door opened almost immediately, to her relief, and Asch slipped into view.

As soon as his gaze landed heavily on her, his eyes widened. Sin let her eyes fall to the floor in the silence. This…must have been quite a shock to him.

"May I….come in?" she asked quietly. She didn't want to be caught lingering in the halls when she could be safe and have privacy with him.

He nodded silently, still dumbfounded as he moved aside for her to enter. She nodded in polite thanks and walked into the room, sweeping past him.

Once she was in, the door was closed and his words came out more easily.

"Sin…what are you doing here?" he asked in a low tone as he moved slightly closer.

She smiled sadly up at him. "I came to see you…is it not obvious?"

He was silent as he stared at her, his storming green eyes wavering uneasily. But he wasn't angry at all she realized, and it made her feel relieved.

His next question was even softer. "How?"

Sin ducked her head sheepishly. "It's a secret."

"I can keep a secret…" he murmured as she walked further into the room they use to share at night. He followed closely behind until she sat down lightly on the edge of the couch. His eyes still lingered on her, but they were quick to share that in common as her eyes wandered back to him.

The replica flushed and looked away. "What are you looking at?"

The God-General was silent for a moment. The bright moonlight filtered into the room peacefully, somehow extending the silence.

"…Isn't it obvious?"

Sin felt her heart beat faster and her flush deepened considerably. It was moments like these…that really made her want to die…so she didn't have to live without them. Without him.

He came forward swiftly, making her jump in surprise. His arms extended around her, his fingers gently brushing her sides. She slipped from the couch edge and fully into his embrace, which immediately shifted to bring her closer. One arm encircled the small of her back, while the other wrapped protectively around her shoulders. She closed her eyes sadly and breathed in.

"You can't stay, can you?" he whispered quietly near her ear. "This is timed isn't it? Your freedom?"

She opened her eyes a little. "I'm already out of time…so what is a few more seconds…" she murmured as his lips began to descend towards her neck, "Or…minutes…" his lips began to leave a gentle trail, "Or…hours…"

His mouth moved back to her ear. "So why did you come…" he asked smoothly, "When you knew that all the time we could possibly get…wouldn't be enough? Did you think with this…you were being kind to me?"

She pulled from his grasp abruptly, trying to surprise him.

She grinned. "I'm sorry then…I'll go." Her eyes laughed at him teasingly.

She began to take small steps towards the door, but before she was on her second step, she got yanked back roughly into him and she laughed. His arms caged her like the bars of iron she had escaped from. This wasn't a prison she wanted to escape from though.

To her surprise, his tone didn't sound the slightest bit amused. "Don't do that."

Sin grinned up at his face as he stared seriously down at her, his green eyes warningly narrowed.

"Do what?"

He lowered his face to hers, and began to brush his lips along the edge of her jaw. Her cheeks began to burn, along with everything else that was in contact with him. His answer actually frightened her a little.

"Tempt me…"

But she had to do it.

The replica remained silent and ignored the shivers that ran down her back as she moved even closer to him, brushing her own lips against his neck.

"Why wouldn't I…" she whispered quietly to him, "When that's exactly what I came here to do?"

He was perfectly still. "Take that back…" he warned in his guarded voice. But even as he said this, his arms tightened.

Sin kissed under his chin softly. He wasn't looking down at her, he was staring straight ahead of him now, his eyes unfocused. Was he trying to block her out?

"Nope," she laughed very quietly. "That's not on my list of options."

His teeth clenched. "You don't know what you're saying…stop this…" he demanded as she gently brushed her fingers along his back, hoping to persuade him. His voice sounded so torn, and she wondered if she was getting to him.

"I can't exactly stop…unless you let go…" Sin murmured against his pastel white neck. He tensed up immediately, making her wonder if she really had won and he wasn't going to let go. But that apparently wasn't the case as slowly, very slowly, his arms loosened on her and she was able to slip out reluctantly. Once she was out, his hard gaze was set on her.

"You seem…stuck…" she remarked quietly from a short distance away.

His hands clenched at his sides. "Even I get stuck from time to time."

She smiled at him. "You don't have to be…it could be easy."

His eyes narrowed at her, but it wasn't a dangerous or angry look. It was one that made her skin burn.

"If I were you, I'd stop now."

"Stop what? Am I doing something wrong?" she asked slyly.

"No, but if you don't stop I might."

"Aren't I the judge of that?"

He came forward, so he was directly in her space. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? What you're asking for? It's infuriating!"

Sin held her ground. "I know what I'm asking for. It's you that's making it hard…" she muttered.

Asch rounded on her. "What am I supposed to do? Just do whatever the hell I want and take you? You're far too young for that!"

Her eyes widened in mock hurt. He shot her a glare for it.

"So on top of saying I'm too young, you're saying I'm a weakling?" she accused.

"I never said that."

"You implied it!"

"It's irrelevant," he snapped to silence her. "You wander in here in the middle of the night and ask for something so outrageous, so tempting, that I don't even have the slightest clue how to refuse you and yet here I am, trying desperately to do it anyway!"

An actual cunning smile appeared on her face. His eyes were so alive as she watched him, they seemed to have a life of their own and they were angry now and almost pleading for her not to continue. His crimson hair was beginning to fall in front of his face and she wanted to grin. He was, and would always be, the most beautiful thing she had ever dared laid her eyes on. And now she wanted this more than ever, just so he could see, just so Dailiin wouldn't win, just so she could hold onto the memory of his physical touch, just so she could love him even more. Was that possible?

"So…you only need a little more of a push, huh?" she remarked while turning her head away but keeping her orange eyes locked with his wavering emerald green ones.

"Don't," he snarled, his body tensing. "Don't you dare!"

Sin stepped closer and leaned closer to him. She could hear his heavy breathing.

"Well you know Asch…" she whispered smoothly while finally locking her gaze on his.

"Marriage is…for life."

His lips crushed into hers immediately, taking her breath away. Before she could even jump in surprise, his arms had surrounded her and pulled their bodies so close that she was already blushing. But she didn't have the time to do anything else, think of anything else as his kiss easily dominated hers. It was hard, passionate, and never even hinted at once being gentle. She had never expected his, never expected that she wouldn't be able to keep up with what he was doing and yet it was happening, and she had started it all.

His hands didn't stay in one spot like they normally did. Instead they roamed along her sides, giving her a totally different sensation. It was something else entirely, something she had never felt before and she felt like it was too personal, too demanding and yet she didn't want to stop him, even though she was unsure about it all.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could as his eager kiss continued, their tongues wrestling for dominance. As her eyes were closed, she fingered his soft crimson hair gently and loved just how smoothly it slipped through her fingers, allowing her to continue endlessly with the action. But eventually she was forced to stop as her head tilted back against her will, and Asch broke the kiss. She realized that he had a fistful of her hair in his hand and was firmly but not painfully pulling down. Her eyes widened then as he smirked for second and lowered his lips to her neck, kissing.

"You wanted this…"

It was just about then when her whole body began to burn, including her lower abdomen and everything seemed out of place and exactly dead on all at once. His touches became possessive, and somehow they felt wrong and right all at once. He would firmly stroke her somewhere and she would want to sigh at the sensation but just as quickly, it wasn't enough and she would want his touch to be elsewhere. She wanted him to be everywhere.

His lips moved back up to hers again, making her wonder just how he decided what to do next each time, assuming he was feeling the exact same way she was. Then she was lifted off the ground and she gasped for a second until his lips silenced her again. Her heart burned with the longing for him as he carried her. It seemed symbolic the way he carried her securely in his arms while he continued to kiss her, though it wasn't so hard this time. He had unknowingly carried her all along, so was a little bit longer too much to ask?

Then suddenly she wasn't in his arms anymore, she was on her back lying on the bed. It confused her for a moment as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then pushed himself away. But then he pulled his shirt off and suddenly it really hit her what she had asked for. Her eyes widened, almost shocked. Saying she had wanted it was totally different than having it actually happen, and now she knew that. The realization of what she had initiated and the thought of what was to follow was frightening, and also…exciting.

"So young…" he whispered as he began to lower himself down to her again, his face burying in the crook of her neck. His tone sounded like he couldn't believe what he was doing, but he didn't sound as if he was scolding himself now, as he was before. Then the personal space between them was completely gone as his body pressed right against every inch of hers and her mind exploded. He wasn't holding back now, and with this contact, he obviously wasn't thinking about whether she wanted it or not. It felt right to him, and so far, she didn't know the word wrong.

The kisses on her neck changed eventually as she wrapped her arms around his back. Not being able to see it, she closed her eyes and just felt it. It didn't hurt but it wasn't gentle either, and it made her insides twist and she grasped him tighter. He didn't stay in the same spot now, and moved downward until he reached her collar bone. That's when she realized that he was gently nipping her and once she realized that, the whole trail that led from her neck to her collar bone seemed to flare.

She pressed her lips together to stop from sighing, but that quickly failed to keep her quiet as his hand suddenly slipped under the edge of her shirt, his fingers for the first time stroking her skin directly. She had a sharp intake of breath and she heard him chuckle very quietly as his lifted his head to look her in the eye, the nips still helpfully stinging her skin.

His lips came up to hers as he spoke. "It's different huh?" he teased quietly, but before she could say anything, his lips were on hers again, not allowing her to. She closed her eyes reluctantly and kissed him back, because that was all she could do now. But although the kiss was distracting, she was ever so aware that his hand no longer was satisfied with feeling her through cloth and it continued to roam her bare skin, making her shiver. It was so different for her, for her to actually want to allow it.

Although his bare touch was possessive, it was also modest and thoughtful. He didn't reach directly for her chest and for that she wanted to sigh in relief. She started to get use to the new, direct touch, began to crave it as it continued. It slipped to the small of her back and stroked gently and in turn, she gently clawed her fingers along his muscled back. It felt weird to have so little experience when he obviously knew everything that affected her, but she smiled when he let out a soft breath, obvious enjoying the touch.

But after that, things became different and he became more forward with his actions. His hand ran down slowly and all she could hear was the blood pumping in her ears and all she could feel was his hand gliding across her chest so very gently, politely, considerately. He must have known…somehow he must have known that she was scared…that she didn't know how to continue without guidance. He seemed so dark, so angry all the time but he was in fact, the kindest person she had ever known. He was sparing her so much of her dignity right now.

He broke the kiss and she took deep breaths. She felt the edge of her shirt be pulled up and she knew exactly what he wanted. He slipped his other hand underneath her shirt as well, and lifted her. Her heart was pumping so fast and so hard that she couldn't hear herself think.

After that it was fast. After the first time she was exposed, he couldn't get enough and he wouldn't stop staring. Then not very long after, there was not enough of her skin to please him and she found herself completely bare and out of breath, feeling the cool air slip across her skin from every angle. But he was watching. He was…sitting back and staring.

The heated blush on her face burned even hotter as he gazed down at her silently. She furrowed her eyebrows and tucked her knees in close, letting her hair partially cover her body. She felt…something…but it wasn't a happy feeling. But it wasn't the act of him staring that made her unhappy. It was just something that she needed, that every girl needed she supposed.

She didn't look at him, but she didn't close her eyes either. She just stared at the silver moonlight that filtered through the window and onto the bed beside her. What was going through his head right now? Was he displeased?

Then suddenly his heated touch was running against her side, making her eyes widen. It was so gentle; it made her want to cry.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he leaned down to her, his crimson locks brushing against her pale skin.

Sin finally turned to look at him, not actually sure.

"I…don't know…" she murmured back. She curled into herself further but suddenly his arm wrapping around her waist stopped her. That was…such a soft and comforting touch.

His voice was low, fitting in perfectly with the quietness of the night.

"Are you…ashamed?" he asked slowly. The replica bit her lip and couldn't deny it. What exactly did she have to be proud of? She was so tiny, so thin and certainly didn't have the body of an appealing woman. She had a child's body still, or so she thought.

His hands guided her to unlock herself from her shielding position. She followed his lead very slowly until finally, no part of her body was concealed. He swept her hair away from her body, and she was sure her blush would forever be stained onto her face. He began to speak quietly again.

"Out of all the things you should be feeling…" he whispered down to her, "Ashamed should be the very last…"

Sin blinked back up at him, flattered but embarrassed. He nodded at her expression before running his hand along her abdomen, and then down her thigh.

"I really hope…that you haven't changed your mind now…" he said slowly after the action and her insides were twisting again, "Because the moment you gave me that one last push…you really lost all say in the matter…"

It felt like her insides had dropped through a trap door. Even now, if she had asked, he wouldn't let her go? Had she heard him right? Did he…really want her that much?

He continued. "If I didn't have you now…it would be by far, the biggest regret of my life…" he said as he began to move himself over her again. "After all we had been through; I never once considered laying a hand on you…like this…"

Sin's eyebrows furrowed. "W-why?"

"You were, and still are, far too young for this…but even still…how can I stop myself? I think it was a mistake for you to come here tonight because now that you're here…I can't let you leave…"

Her orange eyes widened.

"Not until…you're truly mine…"

He was all over her then, doing things her mind could never even dream about. Her skin was scorching within seconds, and her coal black hair was slick around her face. She became infatuated with his touch, and desperate in that split second he wasn't touching her. She breathed his name constantly; it became the only word she had ever known as the passionate minutes went by. No longer was he modest about how he touched or where, sending her into a confusing and inexperienced frenzy for more.

He looked at her for a second, with some sort of emotion she didn't recognize at the moment. Her breathing was hard, and she didn't understand why he was stopping, why he was letting her body cool when all she wanted was that burning heat all over. But then suddenly, she was in pain and his kisses were against her neck, murmuring loving whispers of 'sorry'. She clenched her teeth to stop from screaming as a single tear slid down her face. The pain was inside of her and she realized that it was him, that during the time she had been not paying attention and paying attention the whole time, he went into her. He had caused her pain by surprise. It was better that way, she told herself, whimpering. It was over quicker.

He pushed himself up so he could observe her face. She closed her eyes and waited, wondering when the pain would pass. But he was there, and even though he had caused it, she could help but want to touch him more, to not waste one precious second. His face was slick with sweat too, and his fiery hair hung down onto her body and framed his face.

He leaned down again to kiss her, she supposed, but the movement made her stiffen. The pain had died away, leaving only him and some other unfamiliar growing need. She reached up on purpose, and wrapped her arms around him. Then she pulled him closer and his abdomen slid against hers, and made her gasp from the incredible sensation. After that she didn't have to do anything as the feeling grew and he took over.

She rose to a different height of reality, so aware of everything but so eager to not let go. She couldn't tell where his body ended and hers began. But even in this state she wanted him to be closer, even closer than he already was. When he was, when she managed to get a hold on him and draw him in, that's when the astounding desire he gave her felt like it was going to erupt and send her over the edge. After he realized just how close she wanted him, the perfect movements never ceased and she could no longer even think about thinking. Then he was there and both of their minds and bodies exploded with ecstasy.

He collapsed on top of her, leaving her to breathe over his shoulder. His arms slid around her as she lay beneath him. She gave a tired smile to the ceiling and tilted her head so she could lean against him a little. He breathed deeply on top of her, his chest rising and falling against her own.

Finally after one last deep breath, he raised his head only to place his forehead on hers. She grinned sheepishly up at him.

"You beautiful little kid…" he teased, a rare smile gracing his already glowing features. She scowled lightheartedly and then sighed while closing her eyes.

"You can let go of me now," she stated sarcastically. He pressed a gentle kiss to her tender lips.

"Why would I do that?"

"So I can…move?"

He shook his head, his crimson hair brushing against her. "No I don't think so. I have the right to hold what's mine."

She flushed but kept up her defiance. "But I can't breathe…and it's hot…" she complained like a child. He looked like he was about to roll his eyes before he pushed himself off of her and onto the bed beside her.

She turned over onto her side but tucked her knees in close to her chest again, feeling modesty creep back in on her ideals. He just shook his head as he reached up and pulled the blanket halfway over them both. Then he spoke.

"You'll get use to it," he said to her, trying to be helpful. She gave him a slight frown.

"No I won't…" she replied slowly. His eyebrows furrowed as he reached out and gently ran his hand along her side. She wanted to smile, but she couldn't.

"Yes you will." He assured her again steadily, but she shook her head. He propped himself up onto his elbow and leaned over her slightly.

"Everyone is embarrassed at first…it fades after a while."

Sin gave him a sad look. Had he not realized?

"Asch…I wont be getting use to it because it wont be happening again…you're getting married tomorrow…don't you remember?"

His comforting hand and expression froze in place, making Sin sigh. He had forgotten all about the marriage apparently. She was such a nice person for making him realize.

His hand slipped from her as he cursed under his breath; obviously reality was unhelpfully sinking in and ruining the moment.

Sin sat up sadly and swung her feet from the bed, shaking off the embarrassed knowledge of him watching her and walked around to collect her clothing, which conveniently happened to be in every which direction. Then she began to dress herself with that slight frown still plastered on her face. When she finally turned back to him tiredly, he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was dressed in his pants but his shirt still lay on the floor. He was staring hard at his feet, his emerald eyes shivering.

The replica walked over and stood in front of him. He raised his head to meet her gaze.

"I don't know what will happen after tomorrow…" she confessed. "But we'll always be friends right?" she attempted a grin but he just stared back, unconvinced. Then he stood up and looked down at her, his fiery crimson hair falling along his face.

"If that's what you think, you really are a fool…" he stated, but it wasn't meant to accuse her of anything. "We'll always be…more than that…"

Now wasn't the time to crack jokes, but somehow by trying to lift the depressing atmosphere, it helped to push away reality.

"Best friends," she smiled. He sighed and looked away; obviously not happy with anything that was going to change.

She walked into a hug and squeezed tightly. For all the jokes, she wanted to cry more than ever. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I know…" she whispered, "But what more could we ask for now? It'll have to do…"

He began to lower his lips down to hers. "But you know as well as I…that it will never do…even if we try to pretend…"

Sin smiled sadly just as his lips were about the capture hers.

'_I don't even remember how best friends act…was there ever a time that we weren't in love?'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Whew, that was a long and very, very difficult chapter to write. So much happened in it. Ack, I can't believe I wrote a lemon –walks around in circles panicking– but I actually think it was alright, it seemed modest enough to me. But some people get annoyed when writers say they don't like to write lemons, and then other people don't like lemons at all. So I hope this was on the line, not too bold and not too discreet. Thanks to all reviewers who helped me through that, mostly I got 'go ahead' with some advice attached onto the end, which was very helpful. So I hope everyone is satisfied and looking forward to the next chapter.**

'**Flames to dust, lovers to friends'. Song lyrics that fit nicely with the story at this point, don't you think? I thought about that once I ended the chapter.**

**Okay, review and I'm happy.**

**Kazink**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Got lots of reviews, so I'm happy. So here is an update in exchange!

Enjoy

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sin's P.o.v.

The bells were singing.

They were singing somewhere far above her head. She raised her eyes upward when she heard them, conflicting thoughts and emotions instantly running through her. She could feel the distant rumbling at their massive size, the massive message they were sending through the whole city.

Asch and Dailiin were married. They had an empress now.

The replica tried not to move too much. It hurt. She didn't want to let the end fall down on her just like that, for it to be over just like that. If she didn't move, she didn't have to think too much. Thinking about it was the last thing she wanted to do right now. Maybe if she just never thought about it, the pain wouldn't come and she'd be alright. Maybe…

Sin slammed her eyes shut and covered her ears futilely, realizing the more she tried not to think about it, the more she ended up thinking about nothing else. The bells kept ringing though, endlessly sending the message to her. Their cries vibrated through her bones, threw off the rhythm of her own heart until she was left with nothing except a sad echo of what she had lost.

The replica placed a pale hand over the twirling design on her neck. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She had given up everything for him; her freedom, her safety and even her virginity! And still life's cruel kiss had poisoned her with misfortune and then neglected to fix her. Her life had been, more or less, simple until she had run right into his clutches. Then suddenly everything flipped and was complicated. But she had even preferred the complex life with him to the blank simple life. It finally gave her so many strings to latch onto and hold herself up, when the simplistic route promised nothing. She could see it right through to the end. It had been easy.

But now she wasn't sure which one she preferred more. Well actually…she was sure…which one she had preferred. But he was with another now…so why did she need the complicated life.

Sin shook her head slowly, slipping out of her thoughts. Now they would both just have to wait and see.

The door to her prison room opened suddenly, letting glowing torch light through and causing her to wince. A guard stood there, a piece of paper in his hand and his eyes scanning it. Sin waited patiently. What was there to be impatient for now?

The guard walked in coolly, but Sin could see the uneasiness in his eyes as he approached her cage. No one wanted to talk to a murderer named Sin, she supposed.

He cleared his throat and then spoke. "This is certainly sudden but…by orders of the new empress; you are to be released immediately with a full pardon regarding your accusations. You are expected to meet the empress and her chosen immediately when you are summoned. No delays."

Sin remained sitting as the guard went about opening her cage.

'_Her chosen…Asch…'_

Unlocked and swinging open temptingly open, she headed out and nodded to the guard. He stiffened. Obviously he was one the ones that didn't trust her.

Finally she was free…but at what cost?

The moment she stepped, bare footed into the dawning hallway light, she got swarmed by maids and servants alike, chattering happily. It confused her instantly, but she was able to recognize the maid that had retrieved the note and brought it to Dailiin, the same girl who had given her the towel.

"Hi Sin," the girl smiled widely, "I'm so glad you're okay. I thought I might have been too late finding the note…"

The replica shook her head. "No, I owe you my life."

The girl continued to smile as she spoke. "Well there is one thing you could do to make it up to me…" she hinted.

Sin raised an eyebrow, feeling a tug on the ends of her hair. She turned around to see a maid fiddling with her hanging locks, looking thoughtful.

"Uh…what's that?" she asked, distracted.

"You could not put up a fuss…because this is what we're supposed to be doing."

She turned back around, a little confused. Or a lot. "Wait…what exactly are you supposed to be doing?" Why were they crowding her? And right after she had taken her first step out of a dark prison, no less.

"Didn't that guard tell you? When you're summoned, you have to go and see the empress."

Sin nodded, but followed with a wince as the maids started tugging on her hair a little harder. Why were they being so rough? Scratch that, why were they even touching her?

"Yeah…I know that but why does it matter to you? I haven't been summoned yet…"

"You will be soon, silly. That's why we're here, to get you ready!"

"—Ow!" Sin suddenly hissed as a maid yanked painfully on her hair. The maid in front of her laughed, her hands on her hips. Sin rubbed her head partially in pain, partly in confusion.

"Get me ready? What's that mean?"

Her female savior rolled her eyes, probably thinking she was a little slow with it all. How could they blame her though? She wasn't as good as Syft at the guessing games quite yet.

"We're going to shove you quickly into the baths, dress you up a bit and then do something with your hair…get it now?"

Her eyes widened, frightened. The maids giggled around her.

"W-wait! W-why!?"

"Because you can't present yourself in front of the empress and her husband like this," she gestured to her, "So we were ordered to fix you up a little. So no whining, you got it? You owe me!"

Sin opened her mouth to protest anyway, but she found herself being quickly pushed down the long hallway. Her feet didn't walk on their own though.

"Stop protesting Sin! We're not going to eat you! You'll feel refreshed after your bath, trust me."

"It's not the bath I'm concerned about…" she muttered, finally giving up on resisting and walking on her own.

'_It's that he'll be there…and I'll have to look him right in the eye and pretend like I don't care..._'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

She sighed as she poured the warm water over her body, letting it slip comfortingly down her skin. The girl was right, she did feel refreshed…but she didn't feel better, or more relaxed. Her movements were tense, like the mark had painlessly gripped her again and made her clumsy. And now she had to do it in unfamiliar clothes too. Great. What would he say to that?

Sin grimaced as she purposely dumped more water over her head, trying to wash away the memory of his touch on her skin. It crept in on her silently, making her blush and even wish she could feel it again. But it made her strange, she loved his touch, but if she didn't stop thinking about it, she would be getting heat flashes while Dailiin, or even him, were trying to talk to her. How fun that would be to explain.

"Sin! Are you done yet!?"

Sin frowned. It wasn't that she wasn't done in here; it was that she wasn't ready to go out there and face him.

The door slammed open, her maid friend coming into view.

Sin yelled in surprise and ducked under the water to cover herself.

"Hey! Don't just barge in!"

"I thought you might have drowned," the maid laughed. Sin scowled.

"You didn't give me any time to answer!"

"It was rhetorical. You're clean."

The maid tossed her a towel. She wrapped it around herself.

"Rhetorical…right….that kind of question can't be…" the replica muttered as she climbed out of the water and onto the slippery stone.

"Hey where did my clothes go!?"

"Calm down, you didn't think you would be wearing those did you?" the other girl said innocently while beginning to push her to the exit.

"So you stole them!?"

"Trashed them."

"What!?"

"Trust me; you won't need them after this."

"It's not a matter of needing them! What if I just wanted to keep them!?"

The maid waved her off enthusiastically. "You have others. Jeez Sin, you seem so fired up. Is something bothering you?"

The replica quieted herself unsurely. Maybe she was right, maybe she was frustrated and nervous and was accidentally taking it out on the other people…including this girl who – on top trying to help her – had saved her life along with Asch.

"I-I think I'm nervous…" she stuttered out lamely.

"Don't be Sin. Dailiin is the nicest girl you'll ever know and Asch…well you know about him. I wonder why they want to see you two so fast though? I mean they just finished getting married…."

"Uh…yeah…I don't know…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ow!" Sin snapped at one of the maids who was raking a comb through her sleek wet hair, obviously not paying attention to how careful she was being.

Sin sat, annoyed, on a stool as they fussed about. They pulled at her hair mostly, for now at least. That was enough though, enough pain. Some dashed in and out quickly, coming back with either something grasped in their arms or nothing at all. She couldn't make sense of it all. Why couldn't they just let her do this herself? Not that she hadn't suggested it of course, but they all just acted like they didn't hear her… which was impossible because there were more than ten of them bustling about.

Finally the last comb strike passed through her hair and then the maid put the brush down and stepped away. Sin sighed, relieved.

But that was short lived.

"Up, up Sin!" her friend yipped, practically snatching the stool out from under her. "We can't waste any time dawdling!"

"What's left to do!? I'm in pain!" Sin scowled. The maid pushed her out the door again, and the other maids followed in step behind her.

"Are you going to go before the empress in a bath robe?"

"Is that an option?" Sin replied sarcastically.

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed."

The maids laughed behind them. Her friend laughed a little too.

Next, she found herself standing while they wrapped different materials around her, different colours and different textures. She felt like she was playing dress up, and she didn't even get to choose!

'_Is this ever going to end?_' Sin whimpered in her head. All this just made that moment seem like it was going to be even worse.

Finally, they all seemed to agree on the clothing and Sin found herself wrapping a plain, thin robe over herself before they ordered her to put on another one right after. This one was deep blue and sleeveless, hanging down just to her feet so she wouldn't trip, but the back was a little longer and would brush across the floor. She silently admitted that it was beautiful and very soft. She thought it would have been a lot worse. Then she felt something being slipped around her waist and she looked down as a silky white sash began to knot itself around her. They pulled it into a tight bow at her back, making her gasp for breath and wince.

Her friend stepped back and observed her triumphantly. Sin waited for the assessment.

"A job well done. You look so cute!" she exclaimed.

Sin nodded politely in thanks, not finding the outfit to be too outrageous and actually a nice change.

Then a few of them went back to work on her hair, trying to find an appropriate style for her long hair. She bit her lip nervously as they began to pull it up and rearrange it differently around her head. She had never cared much for stylizing her hair or whatnot, and actually preferred it to be down around her…it helped her feel…more secure, she supposed.

But it became apparent that they were not going to leave it down like she wanted it and soon, it formed into a simple bun at the back of her head and they left two long locks free, letting them hang down along her face. It was a different hair style all together, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. But that wasn't for her to decide now was it?

"There we go. It suits you!" her friend stated as she stepped away again. Sin didn't respond. She just wanted it to be over.

"Hey, what's that thing on your neck?" another maid piped in. Sin's eyes widened as she collapsed her hand over the mark quickly. It was obviously very visible and not covered like before. No wonder she liked her hair down so much better.

"Oh…um…" she began unsurely, but yet another maid jumped in.

"I know what that is! Someone marked her!"

Gasping and small fits of whispers ensued, making Sin go rigid with anxiousness. How was she going to explain this properly?

"What's a mark?"

"Is it bad?"

"Who did it!?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Who gave it to you?"

"Yeah, who?"

Sin pressed her lips together. This was one of the times that she wished if she ignored them, they would go away. But they pressed in on her eagerly, like little kids ready for story time. Even her friend remained quietly observant in the background, waiting. But even if she didn't tell them, eventually they would find out from the soldiers who had witnessed Asch unleash it on her.

"Well…..it's…A-Asch's…"

All of their eyes went super wide, and their hands jerked away from her, like she was radiating a surprising amount of heat. Maybe she was.

"No way!"

"Why?"

"How come it's on you?"

"What does it mean?"

"It means she's his slave!"

Sin leapt to her feet, becoming instantly outraged and defensive at their title for her.

"I am not!" she snapped, her anger boiling.

"Masters only put marks on their slaves! That means you're his slave! Why else would you have it?"

Sin glared hard but couldn't retort. How in the hell was she supposed to explain that? That she only had it so she wouldn't go crazy? That was comforting.

"What does he use her for?"

"Maybe errands? Or maybe she's his personal servant?"

"No, we would know about that if she was. She's pretty new here…"

"Yeah and she's far too young…"

"Maybe she does something else? Something secret?"

Sin's hands clenched. "Stop it! You have no idea!" she yelled at them all.

"If you were some average slave then we'd all have a mark from him!" One exclaimed and the others agreed.

"I suggest you stop," a voice suddenly cut in from the back and Sin recognized it as her friend's voice. The other maids turned to look at her questioningly.

"She belongs to Asch, so if you make her angry do you think he won't know about it? I would be more careful about what you say to her…and how roughly you treat her at that. You all don't want him to come storming down here do you?"

All the maids shifted on their feet, suddenly uneasy around her. She silently thanked this girl again, for continuing to pull her out of all her sticky situations.

Sin set them all with a glare, letting them know that she was not below them and neither was she intimidated. Her friend motioned for her to head to the door, so she did so willingly. Her friend stepped out with her.

The replica let out a sigh. "Thank you…"

The other girl nodded. "I'm sorry I said _belong_…I didn't mean it but I knew they wouldn't listen unless I did…"

Sin shook her head.

'_It's true after all…_'

The young maid walked down the hall swiftly and Sin followed, but didn't realize where they were going until it was much too late. She failed to notice how much more the wall hangings changed, and how much more expensive everything became.

"It's best to be tactful!" her friend chirped suddenly and pulled an elaborate door open and shoved her through before she could protest.

The door clicked shut behind her instantly before she was barely even through. Her foot caught on the edge of a long red carpet while she stumbled, causing her to trip up even more and make it impossible to catch herself.

But that was it, and too fast, she was in Asch's arms.

It instantly felt like if she moved, she would shatter…like if she breathed, she would only choke. Her eyes were wide the moment he caught her, she hadn't even had time to prepare herself to see him. She couldn't help it, her body started shaking immediately.

His arms steadied her, but they didn't pull away and let her fall. Maybe he knew she was a little unstable at the moment? No, that was an understatement, if he let go she was going to fall right through the floor.

This wasn't her Asch now. This was Dailiin's Asch.

His voice slapped her.

"That was…an interesting entrance…" he said lowly, his tone carefully amused. Still he held her.

Sin finally managed to raise her orange eyes to his green ones. He looked back steadily, seeming to pierce right through her.

Then her eyes widened as she realized how close they were and his hands suddenly felt like they were stinging her, stinging her thoughts too. She hated it, because she didn't want it to stop. But it had to.

She jerked away from him, almost wincing. His hands fell to his sides.

"Y-yeah well…I got shoved so what do you expect?" she crossed her arms in front of her defensively.

He gave her a grim smile. "Regardless, that would have been your entrance anyway."

She felt the edge of her mouth twitch upward oddly. "Would not."

"Would too."

"Would not!"

"You're so clumsy…"

"Well who the hell put that carpet there anyway!?" she fired back, and suddenly most of the tenseness was pushed aside as they bickered, but it didn't disappear, it was just being pushed back until later.

He shook his head, a small smirk on his face. But she watched as his expression changed slightly and he looked at her a little more intensely. She flushed, knowing he had noticed her clothes and most likely her hair.

She wanted to stand there and pretend like she didn't care but instead she fidgeted and frowned a bit while he gazed. She looked back, trying to be confident but then she noticed that he was far from wearing his normal attire too. It helped her feel a little better…except he looked comfortable when she felt out of place.

He wore a lot of pieces that were similar to his other fragments of armor except his shoulder guards were much more elaborate and uniquely designed. They actually looked a little heavy in her opinion, but they were beautiful and they suited him extremely well. He wore a lot of gold, red and black, managing to match and clash at the same time and making his blood red hair even more noticeable. He wore a long, black cloak, a lot like the one she had demanded that he give her. He looked…so handsome.

"I guess they caught both of us…" he muttered with a slight shake of his head, the tiny smile still on his face. She sighed and rubbed her head, thinking about all the yanking she had to go through.

She lowered her head, feigning defeat and spoke, but failed to notice him coming closer.

"Caught? I didn't even get to run! I wasn't even out of jail before they grabbed me!"

Just as she finished, his hand was on her shoulder and she jumped. Her eyes shot up at the contact.

His green eyes were careful, as was where he placed his hand, she realized. It was a friendly touch, comforting. Was she supposed to like it, or was she just supposed to accept it? It told her he was clearly thinking about how he came into contact with her, he was calculating how much touch was appropriate.

His gloved hand raised slowly and then pulled the tiny string that bound her hair in that awful bun. Her black hair instantly slipped down, just how she liked it. Her face prickled at the closeness. He hadn't even asked her if she wanted it to stay up or not. She got that horrible feeling in her stomach, that horrible suspicion that _he_ liked it down best. The horrible knowledge that they now both had to cover up the things they preferred.

He stepped away, and allowed her to release the breath she was holding.

His voice cut in again. "Did they see it?" he asked while turning on his heel and beginning to walk away.

She willed her legs to follow him, cursing at how shaky they were.

"You mean…the mark?" she asked quietly. He nodded.

"Yes…they did…"

"Do they know about it?"

"They know it's yours…" she replied nervously.

"Good."

Her head shot up quickly, surprised. He wasn't angry that she told them?

"You don't care?" she asked, the anxiousness wiped from her tone completely.

He noticed too, and seemed to look back at her a little easier. "No. They'll leave you alone if they know, at least to some extent."

Sin nodded. That was exactly what had happened.

After that, they both fell into a walking silence as he led her past a few more doors. It felt so out of place, not only did she not know what she wasn't allowed to say, but she also didn't know what she was supposed to. She didn't want to admit it, but it was so awkward. And he knew it too; she could sense it in him.

"S-so where is everyone?" Sin asked, trying to get some form of conversation going. There hadn't been a single person to pass by them yet. Surely she wasn't the only one being summoned?

"You're early," he replied bluntly.

"Not my fault," she was quick to put in. He turned his head to look at her as they stood in front of a set of huge double doors.

"I didn't say it was."

He pushed one of the doors open and motioned for her to enter. Looking at the floor so she could avoid his eyes, she slipped in and he closed the door behind them.

The room was huge. Windows bordered it on both sides with pale blue, transparent drapes that hung down to the floor and allowed the light to seep in comfortable. The floor was a smooth stone like always….but it guided her eyes to look at the focal point of the room…

The throne chairs.

Sin stopped walking and became frozen when she saw them, successfully getting Asch to stop walking too because he walked right into her and knocked her forward. Just as quickly though, his hands shot out and grabbed her like an apology. There was that stinging again though. Her eyes slammed shut.

"I told you to warn me before you do that…" he stated. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head slowly, not having to think about the answer. If he was smart, he would never ask her that question ever again.

Then she felt a soothing action on the small of her back and she started, tearing away from him with an incredulous expression. His eyes narrowed in slight confusion.

"Y-you can't…don't do that!" she warned. She had to protect him. She had to reject him completely.

But he didn't seem to understand what he had done wrong and so he stood there, trying to puzzle it out while her heart thudded uncomfortably in her throat. He didn't see anything wrong with helpfully stroking her, and she felt comforted by it, which was exactly what was wrong with it.

"You don't want me to help you?"

Sin shook her head. "That's far from helping me."

"It's helped you every other time," he said. Sin clenched her hands.

"That was then, this is now!"

His face turned cold.

"It was yesterday."

It was just a simple fact but it made replica froze. The images of them the previous night slipped into her head. Her body instantly burned with the fresh memory and she didn't know where she had gotten the idea that it had happed a long time ago. It seemed like so long ago already…

"I…I…" she choked, trying to gather some sort of fathomable reply for him to chew on.

His expression turned a little angry as he strode past her and up the couple of stairs to the throne chairs. Then he turned around and looked down at her.

"It was yesterday, and you're already trying to cover it all up."

His tone was calm, but that only told her that he was angrier than normal. Already he was taking on the role of a figure of power, of authority and using it against her. He stood, looking down on her harshly and even using the voice of a ruler. Or maybe he had had that voice all along and now she finally noticed it because the wedding bells had sounded it out to her.

She snapped back immediately. "What else am I supposed to do now?"

It was already turning into an argument. She should have known it wouldn't be easy. Why couldn't they just agree for once and allow things to be easy?

"Well unlike you," he accused, "I don't think I'll be able to cover it up in a day. I hope you don't mind!"

His tone was heavily sarcastic, daring her to argue.

"Why you-" she hissed under her breath, "Fine. I love you! How's that for not covering it up!?"

"Pretty good, it couldn't have been much louder."

"Ugh! And you seriously wonder why I have such a bad temper!? You drive me crazy!"

"I suppose that mark isn't helping you much then, is it? Maybe another one will knock some sense into you!"

"Come at me then," she shouted up at him, "It should be easy to take you down, since you're so keen about wearing your heart on your sleeve!"

He did come at her.

His sword was in his hand instantly and he launched himself down the stone stairs at her. She shuffled back a few steps and demanded her weapons from him. He kept coming hastily, his eyes outraged beyond belief.

Sin waited, and waited and waited. The weapons she asked for weren't coming and he was coming closer and closer by the second, his sword leading the way. Her eyes widened in shock as the strike came, and she was forced to jump away from the razor thin edge of his sword.

The God-General kept coming, throwing every twist and spin into his movements that he probably knew to throw her off. She ground her teeth together and continued to dodge all the blows. It was hard to dodge them successfully because perfectly aimed blows had to be matched with perfectly aimed dodges.

He wasn't agreeing to her weapons, making her dance desperately around his attacks. Deep down she knew she was foolish to duel him with nothing, but she couldn't give up anyway. They both knew that whoever won these little duels had the last word.

A swipe came from the left, almost clipping her and making her stumble away hastily. Another one came right after and she wondered if he really was trying to injure her.

"What's wrong!?" he yelled viciously while throwing a vertical strike down at her, "Why don't you just hide behind your stone wall!"

Sin dodged immediately and it would have been successful had her feet not gotten tangled in the elaborate robe that dragged along the floor behind her. It was over much too quick, even for her and her skills with agility. She fell immediately, and this time nothing stopped her from hitting the floor.

"Ugh!" she winced, landing flat on her back.

He threw his sword to the side and instantly straddled her to keep her down, grabbing her hands and pushing them down beside her head in the process.

Her words came out immediately as statements. "Get. Off."

He lifted her left wrist so it was in between their bodies. His emerald eyes glared right into hers.

"So, I wear my heart on my sleeve do I? Well then, it's only fair that you should share the same fate…"

Sin's eyes released from the glare she was giving him only to widen in horror. Her wrist was beginning to burn underneath his hand and she realized he was carving another mark right into her skin, like the one on her neck. At first she could feel the energy, but wasn't scared.

'_You have to be willing'_ he had once told her. But even as she continued to rely on that, the burning on her wrist increased evermore, leaving her incredulous. It scared her now, she wasn't agreeing to it!

"S-stop…" she whispered weakly to him. Why wasn't it halting? Why was it still carving itself into her?

"I thought you would at least need a little time to cope," he hissed, "I expected to spend a little more time with you until you finally closed yourself off and accepted it all. But I should just burn this into your skin so you'll never forget, so you'll never let go!"

But even as he threatened her with this, the burning died away and she let out a silently relieved breath. He pushed her wrist back down, mark-less and quickly cooling.

Had she been inconsiderate to him, to just…close all options and contact? That must have hurt him deeply…and she could just imagine herself coming off like she didn't care, or like she was disgusted with him in some way. But…her reason – even though his made sense – hers still made so much more.

"Asch how could I not instantly try to cover it all up?" she asked sadly as she looked away. He listened.

"It would be pointless to start coping later….be-because…"

Sin turned her orange eyes up to his probing green ones. His anger had faded.

"It's already going to take forever…"

A distant bang sounded out to both of them, making him look up and her try to twist and look at what he was looking at. She still couldn't move very well…

"Someone is coming…" he stated quickly, "We'll talk later."

Then quicker than she could comprehend, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

It was sweet, so gentle and considerate. It reminded her exactly of the night before, when he had touched her directly for the very first time. She got the same feeling now, and its simplicity set her face ablaze. But still, it was against the rules.

He got off her and turned away, walking back up the stairs in front of them.

Sin managed to get to her feet somewhat gracefully, if not slowly.

Just like he had mentioned, the doors at the far end of the room opened and Dailiin and Syft walked in together.

Sin couldn't stop herself from tensing up as Dailiin came ever closer. The empress was dressed in beautiful, elaborate clothing with amazing designs and colours. She walked right up to Sin, her chestnut curls looking especially shiny and intimidating.

The replica's eyes widened as she was enfolded in a hug from the much taller girl.

"Oh Sin…" she sighed, "I'm so sorry…"

Carefully, Sin attempted to return the awkward hug to her, but all the silk layers made it difficult.

The empress pulled away then, but held Sin's hands with her own.

"I was such a fool…" she said shamefully. "Can you ever forgive me for what I put you through?"

Sin swallowed. Her eyes flicked over to Asch's for a fraction of a second before they returned to the girl in front of her. Dailiin stared back, her watery brown eyes waiting hopefully. Sin nodded slowly.

"It was an honest mistake; of course I forgive you…"

It was so hard to mean it, but she did her very best.

The empress gave her a relieved smile before straightening properly. "Thank you."

Then the chestnut haired girl moved away and up the stairs to Asch.

"Have you been waiting long?" Sin heard her ask him while she kept her orange eyes on the floor.

"No," he replied formally. "Only a few minutes."

"Did you by any chance tell her why she's here?"

"No, I haven't yet."

Dailiin smiled at him fondly for a moment before she turned to her and Syft, who had moved up to stand beside the silently hurting replica.

"Well then," the empress began, "I suppose you're both wondering why you're here?"

"Uh huh," Syft replied. Sin nodded.

Dailiin sat in her throne chair and Asch followed suit.

"I brought you both here because I wish to return to you what you have lost," she said kindly. "No one should have to go through the pain both of you have endured. It is my hope that no such thing will happen again, while I rule."

She turned to Syft.

"You have been locked up for two years, accused and isolated of a crime which the blame was not for you to own. You have it the hardest. You lost everything – including your life – during those years."

Sin clenched her hands as slowly as she could so she didn't draw any attention. It was only fair for her to say that. He had lost everything.

But so had she!

Syft's voice was clenched. He sounded like he was trying extremely hard to be polite.

"I appreciate your concern," he responded shortly.

Dailiin turned to the weary replica.

"And you Sin…you have suffered so many terrible things since you arrived here. Then on top of it all, you got blindly accused of murdering…my father…" she trailed off a little, saddened.

But she managed to shake it off and continue. "From being thrown into jail to almost being executed, you have had to endure far more terror here than I would like to admit exists."

The replica shook her head but she couldn't find any words to attach to the simple action.

"So," Dailiin chirped loudly, catching both of their attention. "To both of you, I offer anything you can think of that can be considered a gift."

Syft's eyebrows raised, obviously very intrigued with the idea. Sin frowned, silently wondering if there was anything she had ever wanted besides the crimson haired God-General that now sat, ironically, beside the person who had offered her anything…anything besides him.

He was someone else's gift.

Thankfully, her green-haired friend spoke up first. This gave her a little more time to think.

"I want my position back," he was quick to demand to the empress. Dailiin nodded, approving, but followed up with a question.

"Granted," she smiled. "But why do you ask for something that could get you killed? After all your time in that cell, wouldn't you like something that will allow you peace? Perhaps there is something else you would like?"

Syft scowled. "I'm pretty sure I've had enough peace for the past two years. I just want to get out."

Sin pondered. That certainly sounded nice, to just have that freedom to go wherever whenever she pleased. Yes, there was nothing else to want besides freedom at this point.

"-Sin?" Dailiin cut in soothingly. Sin blinked and lowered her thoughtful eyes from the ceiling.

"I…I want the same thing-"

"—No."

Sin raised her orange eyes to glare at Asch, who likewise sat staring at her with a displeased expression on his face. Dailiin turned to look at him.

"What's wrong with that Asch? If she wishes it, it should be hers. Do we have the right to refuse her?"

The replica smiled challengingly at him. If Dailiin allowed it, she'd have her way for sure.

He seemed sure of his decision. "It's still far too hectic for a fourteen year old to participate in war. Even if it is the dying remains of an old one."

Sin frowned at them both. "I've already proved myself capable."

Asch seemed to ignore her now and turned to Dailiin, much to her annoyance.

"She's been in far too much danger already," he said. "Giving her a spot in a war after being accused of murder and locked in a cell isn't a reward, it's just more unnecessary danger for us to worry about. She deserves something better, don't you think?"

"Hey!" Sin shushed him, bristling. "Let her decide!"

That wasn't fair. He was trying to talk her out of it.

Dailiin looked down apologetically at her. "He's right Sin…you are pretty young. You need something else…"

"I don't _want_ anything else."

"Things are peaceful now Sin, if you want to be useful then we could find some other thing for you... something that doesn't involve bloodshed or isolation, hm?"

That's when she watched Asch lean in suddenly and whisper something into Dailiin's ear. Dailiin's brown eyes widened, a smile curving onto her face. Sin scowled and silently wondered what the heck he was telling her. How was this at all fair?

"Sin, how would you like to be our cities new advisor?"

The replica's mouth dropped open. She couldn't help it, had Asch suggested that to Dailiin?

Still in a state of shock she managed to trail her wide orange eyes over to Asch's face. The God-General leaned back in his chair, slightly smirking, just slightly though. But regardless, Sin got the feeling he had really meant it. She didn't know how to reply. Did he really think…she was capable of that? Sure, she could fight but could she…provide acceptable advice?

"I…I…" she stuttered.

Beside her, Syft rolled his eyes. "What about the old man?"

Dailiin sighed. "He's gone. He fled the moment he heard I was married."

"Like the coward he is." Asch put in right after.

The empress turned back to the still stunned replica, her eyes eager.

"So what do you say Sin? It would be my honor to grant you such a wish. You saved my husband after all…" Dailiin said proudly as she turned to smile fondly at Asch on her left. Sin blinked her eyes away, hardly being able to bare it. Asch didn't turn to look at the chestnut haired girl though, like he hadn't even heard.

The replica confessed her fears. "I…I don't know if I can…I don't know enough."

"No one knows everything right away," Asch stated, his voice echoing around the room, "They have to learn it."

The empress nodded her head quickly. "Yes, and you've experienced war first hand so you needn't worry about that. You've got a good head on your shoulders Sin. You are young, but you are far from foolish."

"A bit clumsy though…" Asch muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

Her orange eyes shot up from the stone floor, locking directly with his storming green ones. His expression was guarded but somehow soft, allowing her to instantly realize that he knew she could do it…that he believed in her. His two red locks fell down over his shoulders as he leaned back in the large throne chair. It looked just like he belonged somehow, like he knew all along that he knew he'd end up there. She knew he would be, by far, the most handsome emperor that ever sat in that chair…at least always to her. Was she strong enough to stand beside him…to…protect him with just her thoughts? A childish grin came to her face, aimed at him.

She clenched and raised her hand determinedly.

"Alright, I'll do it!" she cheered.

"Excellent!" Dailiin said with a wide smile on her face.

Asch nodded at her with what looked like a slightly proud smirk on his face.

He turned his head to Dailiin slightly.

"We're going to need to get rid of that carpet…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Long chapter, but not too much in the way of scenes happened. I think it was hard to write because of all the emotion and little demons that she has in her head. But I hope you all liked it. Wow this story is getting so long, I never expected it.**

**Please Review, thank you.**

**Kazink**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Thanks for all the support. I don't think you were all expecting Asch to really get married, lol. But I had it planned all along. It kinda turns the story upside-down a bit. I like those kinds of twists, I must say XD.**

**Enjoy.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Asch stared down at the large map that was spread out on the table before him. His hands rested on the map as he looked at it, but they often clenched as the soldiers around him tried to suggest plan of action after plan of action to him, moving the small figures on the map around distractingly and without his consent. It all just looked like a jumbled mess now. He had to clench his teeth to stop from snapping at them

There was a large portion of the previous enemy army that had stashed themselves away in fear, and were now beginning to build their strength again, preparing another attack he assumed. And now he was working away on his latest plan…but with all this racket he was never going to be able to think properly!

"Excuse me…" a childish voice suddenly cut in through the deeper voices. Asch lifted his head a little eagerly, his eyes locking onto Sin who was peeking into the room carefully. The other soldiers turned around to look at her too.

Even though she was across the room, he could tell she was embarrassed with the sudden attention and she pulled back a bit, as if to hide herself even more.

Asch let a relieved breath out. "Come in, I need your help."

The other soldiers turned back to him incredulously and it appeared they still couldn't believe he was going to look for help from a fourteen year old advisor.

"You all can go," he stated bluntly while lowering his green eyes back to the map. They walked away slowly while casting glances over their shoulder at him, like they were expecting him to call them back immediately.

Sin squeezed between them as they exited but looked like she was having quite a hard time because of all the layers she was wearing. She matched nicely, but there certainly were a lot of colours.

Finally, she managed to make it to the table he was at while scratching her head sheepishly. But even still, the table was pretty tall and he had a feeling she was going to have to stand on the tips of her toes to reach everything.

"Do you need a chair?" he found himself asking, a little amused. But even as he asked, he was already moving away to get one for her.

"What are you doing with these?" Sin asked innocently as she picked up a little steel figurine and began to turn it over in her hands. He wasn't angry though, every other piece was already out of place or on its side. Maybe she saw it wasn't organized too.

"Are you playing a game?" she asked skeptically.

The former God-General carried a fairly large chair over to her, with padding and pushed it in behind her legs as she fiddle with another figure. She collapsed into it instantly and then pushed herself up onto her knees so she could see everything on the table. He smirked a little while walking back around the table.

"You could just call it that, seeing as that's how they treat it," he motioned towards the double doors that the soldiers had left through.

The tiny replica let a smile onto her face. "Let's play then. Teach me the rules."

He rolled his eyes and then explained to her the situation. He watched her nodded here and there, her eyes changing from enthusiastic to calculating. He repositioned everything the way he had it the first time, the way that allowed him to think about his next move.

"How did you find out they were there?" she wondered, "Did you see them?"

Asch shook his head. "A messenger bird flew over the area and then we were told it never returned. Then we sent another one and it never returned either. After that we looked into it and we found this…" he gestured to the figurine army of the enemy army that sat upon the forest area of the map.

Her orange eyes scanned the area and he knew she was beginning to plan things out, just like he had attempted to do until the whole thing had been messed up by soldiers looking for some credit.

"Is this a cliff wall the forest is bordered beside?" she asked, trying to make out the details of the map.

Asch nodded. "That's why it's going to be difficult to approach them, they have the forest protection and then a cliff at their back so they can't be surrounded."

Sin's pale hand reached forward, but halted just before grabbing the piece that represented the general. Then her eyes flicked up to his, looking for permission to move it. He nodded.

She grasped the piece that would represent Syft and moved it to the edge of the forest, following the edge of the cliff to just before entering the forest. Then she put the piece down and leaned back to think. Asch waited, wondering where her thoughts were leading her to.

Then she moved a bunch of more pieces to behind Syft, as part of the group that he would be in charge of. Then she halted with moving all the pieces and looked up to ask him a question.

"What happened to the birds?"

He shook his head, slightly confused. "They were shot down when they flew over the forest."

The young advisor nodded at the information and then moved a few pieces onto the cliff. Asch leaned closer, and then recognized the pieces as archers.

His eyebrows furrowed. "We can't shoot them if we have no idea where they are," he told her. She pressed her lips together for a moment and then nodded. He waited patiently.

"I was thinking…" she began unsurely, "That if we send another bird over the forest…" she drew a line with her finger representing the bird's path, "While our soldiers are positioned on the top of the cliff…we could watch…"

Asch's mouth almost dropped open as he realized her plan. How had she come up with that so fast?

"Watch to see where the arrow comes from, from the forest canopy…" he murmured in realization. The replica nodded.

He continued, coming to his own conclusions. "And then…" he pointed to the archers, "All they would have to do is rain arrows down in that area…"

"And then hopefully…that would push them out into the open…to escape…" she told him. Then both of their eyes moved to Syft's figurine, which was positioned at the very edge of the forest, close to the cliff.

Asch's mind started working. He reached forward and moved it into the forest and a satisfied smirk came onto his face. Sin grinned in front of him.

"And then we take the forest instead," she concluded. "Game over."

He let his eyes trail up to her face, instantly finding his attraction for her was growing rather than diminishing like he had planned. Now she had just wandered in and proved how smart she was. Maybe it was the idea that he just continued to want the thing he couldn't have, couldn't touch? He shook his head and then turned back to the map.

They added to the plan as the hour went on, making it stronger and more and more likely to succeed. They moved soldiers to the other side of the forest edge too, so there was another group besides Syft's to move in and claim the forest. There was no way it could fail now.

Just as he was reaching out though, Sin happened to be reaching out for the same figurine and his hand closed over hers. He felt her stiffen under his grasp, and her face instantly flushed red.

"Uh...uhm…I'll move it," she offered nervously. He didn't let go though, he couldn't.

Biting her lip harder than necessary, she pulled her hand away from his grasp and smiled apologetically to him. He removed his hand from the figurine, not even bothering to move it. Somehow it seemed pointless to want to move it now.

Asch moved away from the table over to the window casually and looked out. It was night outside, the only light coming from the hazy moon and from the glinting windows of the city. He felt Sin move to his side like the many times she had done in their previous days, when it wasn't a strained movement, not out of politeness but just because she wanted to and…he wanted her to.

"Ready for the celebration tomorrow?" she asked quietly as she leaned on the window sill and stared off.

He shook his head slightly. "I've never been one for those sorts of things," he replied as honestly as he could.

Dailiin had planned a huge festival to celebrate the marriage, seeing as they hadn't had any time to do it before, while Sin and Syft were in prison and the execution was right around the corner. She wanted to hold it in the city. He hadn't agreed to the whole thing, but he hadn't refused it either, so Dailiin went ahead and did it anyway. He constantly winced when the idea came to mind, of having to be proud of what he had.

Asch felt his hands clench as he leaned on the sill, his eyes steadily wandering over to the replica beside him. He wasn't proud of what he had, even though it would have been any normal man's dream. Deep down he was ashamed for feeling so greedy, for wanting even more than what had already been offered to him. But he wanted this replica, and that was it. But to save her very life, he had to give her up.

"You better have fun," Sin warned sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow while turning to her.

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm the one doing all the errands required for it tomorrow," she slapped her hand to her forehead with a sigh.

He smirked a little. "What if I don't go?" he asked.

The replica frowned a bit. "Well…worst comes to worst, I eat your cake."

"Hn…"

"Oh yeah, and that's one of the things I have to decide tomorrow…"

"Which kind of _cake_?" he asked, incredulous. Was Dailiin putting her in charge of everything?

The replica nodded as they began to walk to the door, turning off the lights as they went.

"So if you tell me now which kind of cake you like…it might be a little easier on me…" she hinted with a hopeful smile. They exited the room and started down the hallway.

"Why not get your favorite kind of cake," he suggested sarcastically, "That way when I'm not there, you can eat it."

"Oh, you'll be there," she threatened, "Or else!"

The next moment glanced down, she was reaching up, one of her arms sliding around the back of his neck. Then quickly she pulled him down into a headlock, giving him a proper noogy in the process. He couldn't help but chuckle a little as they stood in the dark hallway, her arm locked around his head in what she supposed was a threatening gesture.

He attempted the tickling way of escape, but there were just so many silk layers wrapped around her that she just laughed and claimed she couldn't even feel it and held her death grip on him. For someone who didn't seem to grow at all, she could hold on deathly tight if she wanted to. It was like a pixie had grabbed him!

Finally, the former God-General rolled his eyes and slid his arm around behind her knees and picked her up instead so he could stand up. She was laughing the moment he did this and he knew she knew that this was the one thing she couldn't get out of because of her height. Regardless, her arm still wrapped around his neck, but the head lock became rather useless while her feet weren't on the ground.

They were laughing quietly as she continued to try to get down and he tried to get out of the headlock, but just as she tried to unlock her legs by pulling herself up, he just happened to be turning his head and at that exact moment, their lips touched.

There was an instant pause from both of them as she tensed and he blinked, stunned. It had only been momentary, but it seemed to take his breath away. It had been accidental, but it reminded him of all the other times when it hadn't been.

Slowly, he looked down into her wide orange that seemed glow in the dark. Her face was still very close to his and he wondered just how he hadn't noticed how close it had been through all that playing. Had she not noticed either?

While he could, he searched her eyes with his own and wondered if her feelings had been properly shut away yet, or if perhaps, that accidental kiss had opened them up again. It didn't open his up again, because they had never been closed off in the first place. He couldn't bring himself to do it, to shut out the one person that stopped him from being completely alone, the one who showed him that reality could be just as good as fantasy.

As he gazed at her silently, her cheeks turned scarlet and she shrunk into herself while her finger nervously rang along her lips.

It was a good thing it had been an accident. It was no ones fault.

"S-sorry," she stuttered quietly, "It…it w-was…I-I sh-shouldn't… It w-was an ac-accident…"

But the next kiss wasn't.

And it was his fault.

He heard her gasp as his lips took hers quickly and he initiated the kiss. His eyes closed because he didn't want to see the frantic expression on her face, and he pulled her closer. He could instantly taste that distant sweetness, like pollen that was becoming honey. But she wasn't responding at all, like she was too shocked or because there was too much guilt…or maybe both. He kissed her harder, trying to make her come out of her shell that she had built so conveniently to keep him out.

He had never considered himself a cheater, never in a million years but for this, he didn't feel guilty even though he knew he should have. But the simple truth of the matter was that he couldn't help himself around her, and he really didn't want to let this chance slip up. It was greed.

For a moment more she didn't respond, but then very gently she kissed him back and he wished he could just stay in that moment forever.

A few moments later though, a few moments too soon for him, she pulled away and covered her face with one of her hands, breathing with deep, shaky breaths. She hadn't done it quickly enough though, and he saw the shimmering tears on her face. The guilt had consumed her.

He felt his face soften as he pulled her up and tucked her face close to his neck comfortingly. Her other arm wrapped around his neck and grasped him in a hug as another quiet sob escaped her. They had both tried to cover it up, and it hadn't work.

Pulling her into a close embrace of his own, he gently stroked her long, black hair.

"A-Asch…" she choked against his neck. He shook his head gently.

"Shhh….it's alright…" he murmured.

He amazed himself as he placed a soft kiss on her tear-streaked cheek, making her cry harder silently. It was daunting how selfish he was being by doing that. It was supposed to be a soothing action, but he knew that it was just causing her more pain, and more agony.

He carried her to her room, the one they use to share not too long ago. Then he set her down on the edge of the bed and sat down beside her, keeping the closeness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sins's P.o.v.**

Sin leaned into her hands and cried. He let her, while he gently rubbed her back.

"It's not fair…" she said in a stifled voice.

"I know it's not," he replied. "Nothing about this is…"

"I was doing so good! I…I thought I was…"

There was total silence for a moment until she finally spoke to him again, her voice clenched.

"You shouldn't have done that…"

There was silence beside her as she held her head in her hands. She waited as the seconds ticked by, expecting him to apologize or at least state why he had done it. But no voice came out, the silence just rolled in to take the place of words.

Sin's eyes narrowed a little as she lifted her head slowly to look him in the eye. His gaze didn't avoid hers one bit…he wasn't even ashamed. What if someone had seen them? Didn't he even care? The accident had been just that, and accident, so why did he decide to do that and make it that much more dangerous!?

Before she could stop herself, she carefully moved away from him and stood up, making the comforting but painful rubbing on her back also cease. He wasn't allowed to do either of those and yet, he was and had done both of them.

"Aren't you…going to explain yourself?" she asked incredulously. He stared hard back into her eyes.

"Do I need to." He stated, rather than asked.

"Yes," she fumed. That just wasn't right, that was a total mistake.

His voice was rising bit by bit, as was hers. "You know exactly why."

He had wanted to.

The replica sighed and pulled at her hair in a very kid-like manner. "What about Dailiin? Don't you care at all about her feelings? She's in love with you!"

The former God-General stood up, making her step back a little.

"Do _you_ care?" he fired back, "Or are you just scared of getting caught?"

Sin flinched while pressing her lips together. Annoyingly it was true and she hadn't really ever considered Dailiin, she was just so afraid that someone would see them or suddenly notice it wasn't just some simple, friendly relationship they had.

His eyes narrowed a little. "That's what I thought."

"So what?" she snapped a little harsher than she meant to, "It's still wrong to go behind her back! You're her husband now!"

He spoke as he walked towards her, his long crimson hair swaying behind him in an intimidating way.

"Don't think for one second that I'm the only one to blame here," he hissed.

"How is it my fault!? At least I didn't do it on purpose!"

"You kissed me back! You're just as guilty!"

She couldn't help herself. "Yeah, I'll go ahead and apologize and admit that was a mistake," she retorted. "Your turn."

He moved too quick and in the next instant, his fingers were caressing her cheek very lightly, warningly. His eyes were narrowed in a dangerous manner and his tone was deceivingly calm. She realized she was too good at making him mad quickly.

"You want to hear a real mistake?" he whispered, his touch running along her jaw now, but she kept her eyes locked with his defiantly. "Not putting you in your place when I had the chance…"

Sin glared daringly. "Too bad. Don't lose that chance with Dailiin."

She could hear his steady breathing as he lowered his head and leaned his forehead on hers, his green eyes piercing right into hers menacingly. His hands grabbed her upper arms slowly but firmly.

"Oh, you're _so_ lucky," he said in a hushed voice, "That I don't have much patience… and that you're wearing too many layers for me to bother with."

Her body was struck with instant heat, including her face. She clenched her teeth and sent him the nastiest glare she could manage in her embarrassment. He let the smallest of smug smiles onto his face before he leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Then he swiftly turned away and headed for the door with his black cloak trailing, leaving her to stare after him, breathless and frustrated.

'_That. Insensitive. Jerk.'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sin stood in the middle of the street with a frown as people bustled, mostly annoyed, around her. There were stands that lined the street selling anything she could have imagined; things like treats and herbs, odd clothing or just things that had no purpose whatsoever….or things she didn't want to know the purpose for. Behind the small stands were the shops, more expensive for the most part but easier to find what she was looking for. Occasionally she would see guards and soldiers she recognized walk by, some nodded in a friendly manner, some glared and turned away and some gave her funny looks for standing there…looking lost.

'_So this is the city huh…'_ she finally concluded, deciding she rather liked the busy atmosphere.

"Hey!" someone called to her, making her blink and look around. "You cant jus' stand in the middle of the street like that! Move it!"

Then deciding she didn't want to see who was yelling to her, she moved off swiftly to walk along the side, where all the shops were.

She clenched Dailiin's note in her hand as she moved and thought about where to begin. It wasn't exactly a note…more like a very long checklist.

'_This is going to take all day…'_ she sighed, but in truth it wasn't such a bad thing because it promised lots of new things. It would be tiring, that was all.

As she walked, she uncrumpled the paper and read it over, looking down at the list for the first thing she would need to complete. It sure was a long list…

'_Maybe I should ask someone about what's closest…'_ she wondered, '_So I won't have to run around looking…'_

Sin nodded to herself and stashed the note back in her robes carefully. She wore a lot of layers again today because it was still a little early in the morning and was chilly. Everything in her closet had been stolen, to her horror, and she was left with only the beautiful but attention-drawing robes, similar to Dailiin's. When she had confronted her maid-friend about this, having to corner the girl in the process, the other girl had just laughed nervously and told her that a mouse had gotten in and had torn up all her old clothes.

The replica rolled her eyes and strolled along. There were a lot of bridges in the city that ran over pure blue water and she remembered the promise she made herself when she had arrived at the city; that she would look at all the fountains. So she did, while she walked.

There were guards around to ask, but she made sure to avoid the ones who gave her scowls or glares, indicating that she shouldn't approach. Finally, she found one she recognized that had been in the war and walked carefully up to him.

"Um…Hello…" she greeted politely. A smile came to his face and the anxiousness lifted from her shoulders.

"Good morning, Lady Sin," he greeted in return while being ten times more polite and making her flush, "Why are you strolling around the city at such a time, may I ask?"

Sin pulled the note from her robes and showed it to him. He observed it quickly.

"I'm running errands for the empress," Sin stated while scratching her head, "Do you think you could point me in the right direction?"

He nodded. "Let's see…the celebration eh? People are already beginning to prepare for it but…." He trailed off for a moment before continuing, "The bakery is down the street and on the second right…you should start there first and then work your way down that street…you'll find what you need."

Sin's face lit up. That didn't sound too hard.

"Thank you so much," she said while taking back the note. He nodded, but before she could turn away he spoke up again.

"If I may ask…" he began quickly, she turned around to listen. "Why don't you have an escort? Or at least…a cloak?"

The replica blinked at the ground in thought. No one had mentioned anything about an escort, but then again…no one really knew she would be going to into the city. And a cloak? She was already wearing one too many layers today.

"I didn't think I'd need them," Sin replied honestly. His expression turned concerned.

"Well…it is the city so…just be careful, for our sake."

The replica nodded in a thanks and moved away down the street like he had told her. She dodged taller people as she went, who sometimes gave her surprised looks or concerned glances which she ignored.

She passed the first street without much thought. It was narrower than the one she was walking now, and she assumed that this was the main street.

Then her feet halted as she passed another narrow road…or…alley… that split from the one she was on. It was quite dark but it was fairly wide, making her ponder and wonder if that was the second route she was supposed to be taking. It didn't look too appealing but surely the guard would have mentioned something so noticeable right?

So she started down it curiously, leaving the noise and the crowd behind her. Soon it became quite quiet and all she could hear was the soft swishing of her own clothing and the swishing of the wind that blew by gently. As she walked though, she realized more and more that this was probably not the road he had intended her to take. She sighed after another minute of walking and turned back around.

But now there was a crowd of a few unappealing strangers blocking her from returning the way she had come.

Sin turned back on her heel and took her time searching for another alley that might lead her back to the main road. Nothing looked like it was turning back the same way though and finally, she just took her chances and swerved to head towards the bundle of strangers who were walking down the same path.

They came closer to her. Their clothes were torn and dirty, as were their faces. Sin pressed her back to the alley wall and ducked her head to avoid their gazes, waiting for them to pass her so she could return to the bright street again.

But she failed to let the nervous breath out as they approached, and their dark, stretching shadows slipped into her vision and then didn't move any further. Her eyes went wide.

Then a dirty hand was beside her head, grimy fingers pressed against the wall. Her heart rate jumped as she looked up at the stranger.

"Well, well…what's this?" he cooed like he didn't know. "Are you lost, kitten?"

Sin suppressed a nervous shiver and shook her head, while her eyes flicked from his face to the two men who were behind him. They looked back at her with keen eyes and smirks.

"No, I'm not lost," the replica answered carefully while shifting to go around him. He shifted to block her, exactly what she feared he'd do. The others shifted to block the rest of the alley as a second line of defense.

"Are you from the palace, kitten?" the street-rat asked as he reached up with his other hand, "You must be…what clean skin you have."

His hand ran along her face, and she could feel the grease from his fingers become dirtied on her skin. She could feel the terror begin to build up inside of her and swallowed. No one was allowed to touch her like that, no one besides Asch. This man's touch was poisoning her.

"And what nice clothing you're wearing…" he said next and then he reached for that next. Sin drew the line there with a shocked blink and then back-handed his reaching grasp away. He just chuckled a little, amused. She glared and pressed herself closer to the wall, while glancing desperately over her shoulder at the main street. Was no one able to see?

"That's not the way back kitten," he said while leaning in. "I'll take you home."

Her reflexes lead her to punch him.

He slammed against a bunch of wooden crates and then, the wall behind them. The others gaped for a moment, but she was already darting away down the long alley way, praying that somewhere there was another path that would lead to the main road where it was bright and there was protection.

"Get her!" she heard the unfortunate one yell as he recovered quickly enough and began to run in her pursuit. Luckily, the servants at the palace hadn't gotten rid of her laced boots that she currently wore.

'I shouldn't have been so stupid!' she thought as she ran down the never ending paths. They all just branched off into more confusing paths though, that on top of being complex, were also narrower and harder to get down each time. The voices behind her were gaining step by step. Wood, scraps of metal and at one point, a dog, blocked her path.

"Kitten has claws!" the street-rat's voice echoed around her, "That's good! It's no fun when they don't!"

Breathing heavily, she halted at a four-way intersection and glanced down each one as quickly as she could. But to her horror, there seemed to be more than three people chasing her because she looked down two and saw five in total slip around in the grey shadows. She looked down the third and saw another and so before she could consider the last, she was bolting down it, her lungs instantly burning again.

Each time she passed a route, she saw another moving shadow and the horror built higher in her chest with each passing step. What if there was a dead end at the end of this? With her luck in life, she couldn't believe there wouldn't be.

Her legs shook dangerously now, as did her breathing.

'_A way out! That's all I need! Help me!'_

She collided with something, that she soon realized was someone. They were dressed in a dark cloak and it concealed their face completely. The strong grip took hold of her wrist on contact, and she instantly thrashed against it desperately.

Another cloaked figure stepped in behind the first immediately and she pulled even harder, eyes wide.

"Let go!" she yelled. This grip was a little too strong though.

"You really are a danger magnet, aren't you?" a very familiar voice said, and then the hood of the one what wasn't holding her was pushed back.

Syft's face and green spikes greeted her. Her heart jumped into her throat and she couldn't believe how relieved she was to see him.

Then there was no more room for relief as suddenly the street-rats were stalking towards them, though a little more carefully now that there were two…or…three of them. Sin's breathing heightened again as they came closer. Syft crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at the scene.

"Oh boy," he stated thinly. Sin's head whipped to him, incredulous.

"That's all you have to say!?"

"You want me to act surprised? We're in an alley way, of course there are going to be thugs you idiot!"

"Well then don't just stand there! Do something!"

"You do something, it's your mess."

"I can't, fool!" she shouted as she continued to throw a fit in the still cloaked figures hold.

The unknown persons hand suddenly reached up, making her pause for a second, and then pushed the hood back like Syft had done.

The blood-red hair spilled out and down his back, shimmering even in the darkened alleyway. Instantly the aching fear lifted from her mind and felt like she was going to pass out from relief.

His emerald eyes stared hard ahead of him at the approaching street-rats until finally, his tilted his head and looked down at her. She breathed deeply and stared back up at him, not wanting to tear her gaze from his face.

His hand came up, and then gently his thumb brushed along her cheek, where the filthy man had brushed her. His green eyes narrowed and he certainly looked…angry.

Sin swallowed and then looked down while reaching around him and grasped him in a desperate hug, choking back the frightened tears. The grasp on her arm was released gently, and then he embraced her back, his black cloak curled around her like smoke.

The criminals finally came to close around them from almost every possible direction, leaving the escape options minimal. They could either pull out their swords and fight or grow wings and fly. Somehow she doubted the latter was going to bless them with its presence quickly enough.

Asch spoke out over her head.

"You touched her," he snarled. Sin slammed her eyes shut.

The same disgusting voice from before rang out in reply. "You know how it is…I couldn't just let a stray kitten pass by without stroking it once or twice," he laughed.

A hand he had around her slipped away, and out of the corner of her eye she could see him reaching toward the one man, his teeth clenched in rage. Sin's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. She opened her mouth to protest, but Syft was quicker and his hand slammed down on Asch's wrist, grabbing it in the process.

"Stop," Syft's boyish voice commanded. "I know you're angry but you can't kill him!"

"He deserves it!" Asch retorted loudly.

"He's a citizen Asch! Like it or not, he's a part of the city! Let me handle this!"

Reluctantly, the former God-General lowered his hand.

Before the criminals could take the chance at the first move, Syft had already struck, and then proceeded to take the second and third chance before they could too. Sin's eyes widened as she turned around to watch him fight with just his fists, but Asch covered her eyes with his hand and then turned her back around so she couldn't.

"H-hey! I want to watch!"

"No you don't," he replied, sounding like there was a wince in his voice. Maybe the street-rats were being beaten to a pulp? That sounded about right, according to all the howls and moans that soon began to stir around them.

Asch finally lowered his hand and she blinked and looked over her shoulder, still being a little too shaken to make her fingers unhook themselves from his cloak. The street-rats were all but lively, looking like a very sorry sight now as they lay scattered and moaning on the ground. Syft brushed his hands together in a finished matter as he walked back up.

"Let's get out of here now please," he scowled. "Before she attracts even more rats."

"What?" she asked shrewdly and turned around, unlocking herself from Asch. "This isn't my fault."

"No he's right," Asch cut in to stop her. "Let's get back to the street."

He brushed by her without another word. Sin gazed after him with a bewildered expression. Syft turned and began to follow Asch back to the street.

Sin lowered her eyes to the ground for a moment in thought. Did Asch blame her for this too? Now that she really thought about it, she had run right into danger right after that guard had told her to look out for it. Now she understood the whole concept of needing a cloak. It wasn't to keep her warm; it was to ensure that she was not easily recognized as coming from the palace. But...why were they slipping around in the alleys anyway? Not that she was complaining...

"Come on!" Syft beckoned her, impatience clear in his tone.

"...Coming."

...

They reached the main street with no trouble from anyone else. Sin blinked her focus back into the bright light and let out a relieved breath. There was no way she would be going down any more suspicious alleyways from now on.

"What were you doing in down there anyway?" Syft asked questioningly in his boyish voice.

"Oh…." Sin blanked for a moment, trying to remember why the heck she had gone down there in the first place, "I was looking for something…."

"Well good going genius. You better have learned your lesson because I'm not going back down there again any time soon."

Sin bit back her retorts, figuring she deserved most of it. "Why were you two down there?"

It was Asch that spoke this time, his voice still tense. "Ever since you two were released, I've had to review every other sentence for all the other prisoners. We had to come down and look into this particular one."

"Yeah and we were just heading back when we spotted you running for you life," Syft put in helpfully. He looked, oddly, like he was about to start laughing. Sin flushed in embarrassment before turning away.

"Well thanks for your help," she gritted out through her teeth. "I'll be going now."

She thought she was leaving them both behind as she stalked away down the street once more, but a black cloak settled on her shoulders a moment later and she realized that Asch had followed. She turned to look at him.

He shook his head. "You need to be more careful."

The replica sighed. "It was just a small mistake…"

"You consider that a small mistake?" he asked, "Do you know what would have happened if they caught you?"

They turned down the actual road she was originally supposed to have taken. The morning light slipped down the street as they strolled. How had she mistaken that alley for this road?

"What does it matter…" she replied unthinkingly. It was over.

Suddenly he cut in front of her and stopped her from walking on ahead. She blinked up at him, questioningly. He stared back at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

The confusion hit her at his silence. He didn't say anything; he just stood there and gazed back at her like there was some secret message that she was supposed to get. It didn't come though.

"W-what?" she asked as she slipped around him. But since he didn't move when she began walking again, she halted and looked back. That was unlike him.

He turned around and a sliver of pain crossed his face. It made her curious.

"What does it _matter_?" he asked in a low tone. "What does it matter… what they do to you?" he continued, sounding like her was genuinely puzzled, and frustrated.

Sin tried to cut in quickly. "No Asch, that's not what I meant-"

"—Does that mean what we did doesn't matter?"

She gaped at his words. How could he say such a thing?

"No Asch! It does matter!" she interjected with wide eyes while striding over to him. He looked so lost and angry that she was unsure how to comfort him properly.

"Does that mean my touch…is the same as theirs?"

"No! You've got it all wrong!"

"If I can touch you…and it doesn't _matter_ if they touch you too…are we considered the same in your eyes?"

People were beginning to stare at them as they stood there and talked in the street, so Sin quickly reached out for his hand and pulled him off to the side, between two shops where they could talk a little more privately.

He was about to start speaking again, but she reached up and covered his mouth with her hand. His eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"Calm down," she pleaded quietly. "I didn't mean that you were the same…don't ever think that. What we did…it does matter…it matters so much it hurts! Please…I just wanted to forget that that whole thing just happened…that's all, that's why I said it."

She pulled her hand away slowly, and to her relief he just let a breath out. He didn't argue back.

"Jeez…" she said softly as she rubbed his shoulder. "How could you think such a thing?"

Asch shook his head but seemed to relax. That made her relax considerably too.

Letting out a relieved breath, she tentatively took his hand and pulled him back into the street, where the sun was starting to reflect cheerfully off the shops roofs, throwing more colours at them.

After they had begun to walk again, she went to let go of his hand but his grip stayed fastened around hers. He didn't seem to notice that she was even trying to pull her hand away though, because when she glanced nervously at him, he was looking at other things with mild interest.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she reluctantly curled her fingers to hold his hand again properly. Friends held hands, didn't they? She frowned…because the truth was she couldn't remember.

A colourful store made her glance to her right. It was a cake shop.

They both came to a stop beside the window where numerous cakes were being showed off. Sin smiled.

"They don't even look like something you're supposed to eat," she mused. He nodded in agreement.

"Are we going in?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess we have to. It's on the list."

Inside, once the baker recognized Asch, he sat them down at a table near the back of the small but cute shop. Asch looked around, confused, and Sin glanced back and forth as well, no less curious as to what was going on.

People strolled out then carrying plate after plate of slices of a variety of different kinds of cake. Before they knew it, the whole table was crowded with it all. They both blinked slowly down at every slice.

"Now what?" she whispered across the table. "What do we do?"

The former God-General leaned back on the booth seat, a tiny smirk coming onto his face.

"Choose one."

"How!?"

"Taste them."

Sin pointed an accusing finger at him. "Hey, you're here now! You taste them! I'm scared, what if one has an odd flavor like grass or something?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You've tasted grass?"

"No!" she fired back hotly.

He pushed a plate towards her, with a piece of what looked like strawberry cake on it.

The replica glanced around the table and then pointed to an odd looking piece of cake that happened to be orange.

"If I try this one, you have to try that one," she bargained quickly. He laughed a little, making her smile.

"I was being nice too…" he responded as he pulled the orange piece of cake closer.

She took the first chance and took the first bite. It tasted alright, though the after-taste was a little odd. That piece got pushed aside.

He took a bite reluctantly from his cake. Sin leaned in eagerly for the assessment, but he simply stared at her for a moment before shrugging. She scowled as he pushed it aside, hoping it would have a bad taste.

It became a game as they chose different cakes for one another. She finally got her laugh one time as he took a bite of a piece and looked like he was in pain, his eyes squinting in what looked like disbelief at the weird taste. Too bad he got the same laugh right after when her cake tasted like lemons and kiwi. Up until that point, she had no idea that cakes could be sour.

In the end, they ended up choosing a simple vanilla cake with strawberries on it, but Sin didn't know if her taste-buds would recover enough in time to get satisfaction out of it. But at least Dailiin would be pleased.

"What's next?" the former God-General asked. His tone sounded relaxed, and a little eager. The street was busy now, other people were obviously preparing for the upcoming celebration too.

The replica reached into her robes and pulled out the crinkled list.

"Flowers…" she murmured.

With Asch leading the way, their progress became much quicker.

The flower shop was impossible to miss, the colourful explosion stretched out into the street as flowers sat neatly in baskets, pots and jars.

"Wow…" Sin gasped as she jogged towards it with a smile on her face.

They entered curiously, but had a hard time finding the counter because of all the plants, blooming flowers and hanging vines. There were a few snapping plants that they had to dodge quickly too.

The store owner appeared. Her sun hat was so wide and had so many flowers on it that Sin didn't know whether it would be more polite to look at her face or the elaborate hat. It certainly demanded attention.

"I'm so happy for you Master Asch!" the woman chirped happily, "I wish you all the happiness with your marriage!"

He nodded. Sin waited and waited for the dreadful moment to pass. She hated that tension that grew between them.

Finally the woman got back to business and selected roses or lilies for them to choose from. Sin nodded at the choices, those snapping plants would not do.

The lilies were white, the roses were red. They were classics.

Sin turned to Asch with a smile on her pale face. "Which ones do you like better?"

She expected him to think about it for a minute, but it was like he had decided before he even saw them. It was like he didn't need to look.

"Roses."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Asch's P.o.v.**

They exited the shop after that, deciding easily on the roses with no debate. It wasn't something that he had to think about exactly. It just came to him.

Shop after shop they went into, and she never seemed to get bored of anything, especially the toy shop. There were just too many things for her to play with in there, small inventions that she never had the pleasure of experiencing. When he watched her pick things up carefully, it occurred to him that he had never had that pleasure much either, being cooped up in a stuffy room a good portion of the time with no entertainment besides trying not to inhale more dust than he had to from the historic books. Such was his childhood, until Van had replaced those books with a sword.

"Wow! What's that!"

"It's a-"

"Whoa! How does that work!?"

"You just have to-"

"Does this go on your head?"

"Uh, no… it-"

"Hey what's this? Candy? Bleh! Nope, not candy! My bad!"

The former God-General decided to stop talking because he was obviously not doing too well in keeping up with her pace. But oddly, a smile crept onto his face and his thoughts stirred restlessly while he watched the tiny but larger than life replica bustle about. He had to suppress his odd adoration for the girl these days, because marriage required it…but sometimes he couldn't help but let it slip. If he should have felt guilty for that or not, he couldn't decide.

The sun beamed high over their heads now as they continued down street after street. If they hadn't eaten all that cake in the morning, he would have suggested stopping for lunch. They passed the sweets shop with a wince, not wanting to think about anything sweet or sour now.

The list had been diminished considerably because of the teamwork, now they were heading to the inner city where the actual celebration was going to be held. It was open, airy, and had a huge fountain at its very center. When they arrived, the found a rehearsal for a play going on, and its participants eagerly beckoned them to sit and watch. So they did so willingly, being a little tired.

The sun began to set all too soon for him, and they found themselves heading back to the palace silently.

Asch glanced at the replica beside him. Her ember orange eyes were on the stone road as they walked, her long black hair gently trailed behind her, its darkness somehow catching the sunset light. She looked saddened.

There was an annoying pang in his chest. It was one of those all too frequent compulsions that coaxed him to reach out for her, and draw her close. It was the waiting, begging, desire to love her.

"Don't…" she said quietly as she continued to walk. He blinked, hardly realizing that his hand was just about to come to rest on her shoulder. Pulling it back, a silent sigh escaped his lips.

Sin turned around and stopped walking. He managed to not walk right into her this time, regardless of all the other times he had told her to tell him when she was planning to suddenly stop moving.

With a soft voice she spoke.

"We have to do better…"

He got that bitter urge to protest right away but somehow managed to suppress the angry tone he knew it would come out as.

"…Is this not good enough? I don't see a problem with just-"

"-Asch," she cut him off for once. He pressed his lips together in restraint.

The saddened replica shook her head at him. "You don't _want_ to see the problem."

Then she continued on before he could protest, while raising her eyes to the sky. "I didn't want to see the problem either…I've been trying to trick myself into believing there was none…"

She turned to him slowly. "I know you know what I mean…we've both been fooling ourselves into thinking this is okay…that we're not…doing anything wrong because we're trying…but…" she bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment, looking like she was about to cry.

But then she swallowed and her voice was strong. "I'm in love with you…and…that's _exactly_ what's wrong."

He didn't nod, but deep down he had known that exact fact all along and she was right…he hadn't wanted to admit that anything was wrong. Even the night before, when she had called him on kissing her, he hadn't felt the slightest bit of guilt. The only thing he felt guilty for was not feeling guilty in the first place. And that was wrong.

"You've saved me so many times…even today…" she laughed sadly, "I don't know where it all starts…but the least I can do for you now…" she wrapped her arms around his waist gently, making him stare straight ahead in disbelief, "Is save you…from all that is wrong…and give you an ending."

"No…" he whispered as he started to wrap his arms around the small replica, trying not to hear her words.

"-Don't…" Sin whispered, halting his embrace, "Don't touch me…"

His eyes narrowed in complete doubt. Was this really how it was going to end? Was she closing him off completely now, rejecting him because he was tied to another? Never had he even considered the thought of receiving closure by force. The light at the end of the tunnel was finally proving to be nothing more than a candle whose time was running out, a candle that he could not keep burning with only shallow hope and unsure promises of being together one day.

"I was happy today…I-I'm happy…" she choked into his chest, her hands clenching into fists against him, "Th-thank you…thank you…thank you for finding me…"

He stood there in heartrending silence as she cried into him, but his hands remained at his sides.

There was no holding onto her now.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So a lot of ups and downs in this chapter for sure. I tried to make the middle a little more light-hearted but maybe that just made the ending more depressing? Lol, I don't know. Oh, I love portraying Asch's dark side, hehe. I like to write arguments too, is that weird? –Ponders–**

**Ps. I purposely didn't mention how much time had passed after Asch got married, I decided to leave it up to the readers.**

**Anyhow, please leave me some love!**

**Kazink**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Haha, reviewers are frustrated with me, but that's good in a way, it will keep you all coming back! Hehe. It's seems I've managed to pull off a decent AschxOC pairing because you all want Asch and Sin to be together and death to Dailiin –hides in garbage can until brawl passes– Anyway, thank you all so much for your love and support, I'll try to make this chapter a good one.**

**Annnnd….SUMMER BREAK IS HERE! EXAMS ARE FINISHED! So I'll be typing until I drop dead. Yay :P**

**Enjoy.**

…**.**

**Asch's P.o.v.**

"Come on Asch," Dailiin beckoned him with a quick wave of her hand. "If you don't hurry we're going to miss the beginning of the celebration!"

Regardless of her seemingly surfacing impatience though, the young empress had a smile on her face as she gazed at him. He looked around once more before giving in with a mental sigh and headed towards the waiting girl – his wife.

Once he was at her side, she wound her arm through his and shot him another smile. He gazed at her blankly before they exited and were greeted with a generous escort of guards. Then they started down the long marble hall to the door that led outside.

"I wonder how Sin did," Dailiin said thoughtfully. "I did ask an awful lot of her today…"

Asch took a deep breath to calm himself, but that was the chance he had been waiting for.

He pulled the chestnut haired girl to a stop, a bit too quickly it seemed because she looked back with a surprised expression on.

"Shouldn't we wait for her?" he asked quietly. Dailiin shook her head, looking thoughtful.

"If she hasn't showed up yet, I'm sure she's probably already down there collecting balloons by now," she laughed excitedly. "And anyhow, she has to be there for the speech."

Asch furrowed his eyebrows, doubtful that Sin would turn over a new leaf with her disobeying ways if she didn't feel like it, but he didn't protest anymore and allowed the girl hooked on to him to guide him outside.

The night was chilly and he could see his breath but he knew that spring wasn't too far off and that possibly it would come a little earlier this year. Colourful, festive lights drew his attention to the city that they were now walking toward. The guards chatted merrily around him, Dailiin was smiling too, but he couldn't force the smile onto his face right now. Not after what had happened only a few hours ago.

After a few good minutes of walking, they entered the city. Cheers welled up around them and flashing confetti got dumped on their heads from above. Asch stared at it all like a picture frame on his grey walls. Sure, it was something to look at at the moment, but it had no meaning and he knew he'd be grateful for the day when the concealing dust covered his thoughts, so he wouldn't have to see this reminding scene all over again.

They walked but mostly Dailiin just pulled him along to wherever she wanted to go. It was alright, he didn't especially mind. What else was there for him to look at now besides what she wanted to look at? None of this made any amount of sense to him.

Secretly, he kept a look out for his petite but out-of-bounds other half. He didn't have the slightest clue where she was and he wanted to curse. If only he hadn't reached out to touch her at sunset, none of this behavior would have happened.

Asch clenched his teeth as a flash of the replica came to his mind. He could just see that childlike grin plastered on her face as she looked up at him. He could see those pale but strong arms reaching up to grasp him, the times she wanted to be held. He could see those damn orange eyes calling for him to come closer, to make her anything but lonely, and to show her love.

If she hadn't decided that what they were doing was wrong at that point, he knew he would be with her now as –like Dailiin had said– she collected every single colour of balloon the celebration had to offer, and he would have been the one giving her a piggy back for it all.

"Asch," Dailiin cut in politely. He shook his thoughts from his head and turned to her. She continued, "We should probably head to the speech platform. It'll be starting soon I think."

The former God-General nodded quickly. If there was even the slightest chance that Sin would be there, there was no where else he wanted to head to.

People cheered at them as they walked through the light-strung town. Children laughed and bustled around their feet with their best clothes on while their parents shouted to tell them to be careful. He wanted to wince. If the replica had managed to trip over the edge of a carpet, how the heck was she going to survive the night? No doubt she was wearing a nice set of colourful robes to help her along too.

"Are you alright?" asked a worry toned Dailiin from her position hooked onto his arm. He carefully rearranged the expression on his face, having realized that maybe it was too obvious that he was far from happy.

"I'm fine."

It wasn't that Dailiin was a problem, that wasn't it. She was a kind young woman with a clear conscience and welcoming personality. She was pretty, smart and good on her feet, that much he could admit as could anyone. She was even closer to his age than Sin was.

But somehow, none of that seemed to matter when he thought of the replica. He craved that happy laughter and the honest scowls. He lived for that mischievous glint in her eye and the endless things she could throw back at him when they argued. She was a challenge, someone he couldn't beat and who couldn't beat him. He couldn't beat her because he needed her, and that made them equals.

"Wow, doesn't it look nice Asch?"

He looked up to see the lit platform with flashing ribbons and comfortable chairs for them. Steps led up to it for them and Asch refrained from rolling his eyes too noticeably. It wasn't even that high, anyone could have easily jumped up with less than an effort.

He scanned the platform and to his relief, there she was.

The replica was sitting on the far left chair, the three other chairs to her right not yet being occupied. Her orange eyes were on the ground, her brow slightly furrowed in what looked like deep thought. Her hair was down and sliding down her back and over her shoulders. Her robes had a lot of colours again…mostly blues mixing with purples which were mixing with reds.

As they approached and he could feel his heart calming down at her presence, he became aware of some of the voices speaking around him.

"See her? That's the empress' new advisor. Amazing isn't it?"

"Really? But she's so young, what is the empress thinking?"

"Hey I've heard about her…she showed up in the middle of the war…"

"War? At her age? Oh my…what is this city coming to?"

"Crazy thing is…soldier's say she can take one hundred lives in a second!"

Asch frowned a little as he brushed past them. That was an exaggeration, it sounded a lot like the guy was attempting to tell a ghost story, but he was glad that they weren't belittling her for her supposed crime.

Finally at the edge of the platform after pushing through the crowd of people, they started up.

At this point when he turned his gaze to her, her eyes were on him. A smile came to her face.

It stabbed him.

Mocked him.

It was polite, concealed, secreted…restrained. It was how she was supposed to greet him, not how she use to. This was a rule-following smile…where was the grin that made her look like she was about to break from happiness?

"Sin!" Dailiin chirped, "You're here early!"

Asch stood silently as her clear voice replied.

"Um…yeah…the soldiers told me to sit here…"

Asch wanted to laugh bitterly. So she was doing as she was told now, was she?

Dailiin continued. "Are you enjoying the celebration?"

He wasn't sure, but her next words sounded a bit on the sarcastic side.

"The soldier's told me to sit here."

While they continued to talk, Asch took the time to sit down in the seat next to the replica. There was a space between them, and he was closer to Dailiin's seat than to hers but it was satisfactory.

The empress sounded dismayed. "You haven't walked around yet? Have you been sitting there the whole time?"

Sin nodded slowly.

The young empress huffed and put her hands on her hips in annoyance. "Well then, I'm going to have to have a talk with those few men who should just mind their own business! I'll be back."

Asch blinked as Dailiin started away down the few stairs and into the crowd. When he turned back to Sin her hand was outstretched like she was about the protest but hadn't got the chance to.

Her eyes flicked hesitantly over to him and then away again as she lowered her hand back down to her lap.

He attempted to break the silence that drifted between them.

"You don't have to take that from them. You are above them now."

"I know…"

"You're the advisor, so advise them to stop pushing you around. It's as simple as that."

"Okay."

With narrowed eyes, he turned to look at her. Her eyes however, were safely on the platform beneath her feet.

"Stop that," he ordered seriously. He watched her bite her lip.

"Stop what?"

"You know perfectly well what," he said in a whisper, referring to her playing dumb and innocent. He watched the flicker of restraint in her eyes as she looked up and over the crowd. It appeared she really was set on giving him an ending, on closing him off and becoming the typical adviser – emotionless.

"I'm afraid I don't."

Regardless of the fact that he should have been searching for a way to accept this whole thing, he found himself becoming less patient and more angry. What had he done to deserve being cut off from her, really? He had married someone else to prove how much he loved her and this was how she wanted to repay him?

"Well then," he began sarcastically calm, "I suppose I'll just have to put it into simpler words."

The replicas teeth clenched, and she obviously had a good idea about what he was going to say. He knew he was being cruel, he was tearing her new image apart while she was working so hard to cut him loose, to 'save' him.

"Stop pretending," he warned. It scared him more than anything, the fact that she would actually move on and leave him behind.

"I'm not pretending, _sir_."

His eyes widened incredulously.

"You did _not_ just do that."

"Do what?"

"Say that."

"Say what?"

"_Sir_!"

"I did, _sir_."

"Stop saying that!"

"Okay."

He glared hard at her. There it was again, that fake, innocent obedience that he had just told her to stop with. Somehow it was fueling him, because he could feel her underneath it all, mocking him with her cleverly sarcastic words.

"I hope I'm interrupting something," Syft's amused voice cut in. Asch tore his eyes away from Sin to turn and look at him. The replica did likewise.

"Actually you are," Asch snapped irritably. Syft shrugged with an uncaring expression on his face; then he walked over and proceeded to shove the string of a floating red balloon at the tiny replica.

"Here…" the green haired boy muttered in annoyance. "Seeing as you're incapable of getting one yourself."

He walked off then, going to sit on his own chair on the other side of Dailiin's.

Asch turned back to look at the replica who – likewise – had turned to look at him again too.

"I'm sorry sir, you were saying?"

"I was saying, my lady," he sneered, "That I'm not going to give you a head start once this speech is over."

"That's alright sir, I don't remember asking for one."

…

**Sin's P.o.v.**

The moment the speech had ended she was on her feet and lurching down the few steps into the crowd, him instantly on her heels. That was unexpected though, because she had been certain he wouldn't just disappear from Dailiin's sight without her permission. But apparently that wasn't the case at all and he really didn't care whether Dailiin wanted him to zoom from her sight or not.

The crowd was not hard to get through for her, being as small as she was she could easily slip through small bundles of people without so much as brushing them with the end of her robe. She knew he was going to have a tougher time with maneuvering though, even though he was very swift. He was taller than her, a lot taller, and obviously had a lot more mass to get through with.

She pushed herself hard, ducking in and around people without as much as a glance for an apology. She strained to throw him off course, to confuse him with the direction she was actually going but each time she looked over her shoulder, she could still make out the ever pursuing silhouette of him.

'_Damn it…_' she thought as she swung around in a new direction once again. But once again he altered his course to her disliking. How did he know?

She didn't want to admit it, but she knew she had pushed the whole thing on the speech platform too far for his liking. How was he being so narrow minded though? At least she had the bravery to tell him straight out before the whole celebration that they had to stop themselves from letting their true feelings slip. How could he not see that this was the only way for them now? This was what was best for him! She knew it, so why the hell was he chasing her!?

Then finally it hit her how he was able to track her so easily.

The string of her red balloon was tied to her wrist, the balloon floating merrily over not just her head, but everyone else's head too. It was as obvious as day.

'_Ah, crap!_' she yelped in her head as she hastily tore it from her wrist and let it float away.

But that was rather useless as she was already out of the crowd and he no longer needed the balloon to track her. Clenching her teeth, the pushed her legs to go faster into the darkened streets of the city, the celebration lights soon faded to be replaced by that of the shining moon.

"About time!" Asch called from somewhere behind her. "I was beginning to wonder if you would realize how obvious you are!"

"Shut up!" she retorted over her shoulder, knowing right away that he wasn't referring to the balloon.

The sound of him disappeared. He really did what she asked of him and was instead, totally silent. But he was still following.

It was all a matter of speed now, of how fast he or she could go. It was the fastest she had ever run away from him, but she knew she had to and she had to make him realize it too. He'd have to realize sooner or later that she was strong enough to go on, even if it hurt, even if she didn't want to, even when all she ever wanted was only a few steps away. They could hide it, but that would never solve anything and Dailiin…she didn't deserve such betrayal, she was a good person.

The replica furrowed her eyebrows determinedly and continued on with her full out run. Dailiin, over time, would fall even more in love with him and soon he would forget about needing a pitiful replica as his lover. If they continued this…continued to hide something so agonizingly destructive to them both and the empress found out…it was safe to say both of their heads would be gone.

The replica pulled to a stop finally and breathed heavily, taking in much needed air. She glanced around her, looking for a sign of his presence.

There was none. Except his voice.

"I can still see you Sin'kara…I can see all of you." His ice cold but smooth voice echoed around her, she whipped her head from side to side but his blood red hair did not enter her vision.

"You only see what you want to see!" the replica yelled out into the dead quiet city. There was a light chuckle on the wind, it was laughter, but it was far from amused.

"I guess that makes us the same doesn't it?" Asch replied, "Because you see only one path, one solution. Right now, that's what you want to see."

"There are no other solutions!" she shouted. "Just let it go Asch! This is it, it's over, we've lost! You're making it harder on both of us!"

"I'm making it harder? You're the one running away!"

"I'm doing it for-"

"Are you scared?"

"-What, no...I'm not scared…"

"Then you don't need me anymore? Is that it?"

The replica's eyes widened in shock but before she could get words out, he was already overlapping her.

"So you've got your expensive clothing, your status and your oh-so-important powers. What else could you possibly need, I suppose!?"

"Asch!"

"Am I so worthless to you now? So worthless that you'd just give up without a fight? Is _us_ really not worth your effort?"

His sharp words stung her from all sides as she stood in the middle of the stone street. How could he think such things? He was wrong…about everything.

Then suddenly he became visible as he stood on top of one of the high roofs, the moon casting glowing light over his floating, blood red hair. She ground her teeth together as she looked at him. Did he really think he meant nothing to her, or was he just trying to lure her feelings out into the open? She stayed silent in dismayed regret.

His voice rose up again. "Go ahead and hide behind your colourful materials and your stone wall of arrogance, but _I'll_ only see you for what you really are and what you'll always be…"

Her eyes widened as his next words slipped out.

"A replica!"

Sin clenched her hands at her sides as his words struck at her, drawing back up that painful reminder of what she really was. His words hit her hard and she couldn't believe he had stooped so low as to bring that back up. Now she was angry.

"You want to know why I no longer want to fight!? She cried, "I went to war, I was willing to go through the pain of getting my limbs torn from my very body, I was prepared to hand over my very soul just to bring you back to life, I was so ready to hand over everything!"

She collapsed to her knees.

"The moment I saw you I knew everything would be okay…the moment I was put in jail I wasn't scared…b-but I…I fought so hard Asch…and I gave up e-everything…b-but…"

The tears streamed over her cheeks then as she choked the next words out.

"I lost you…all over again!"

Then she was on her feet again and bolting back towards the palace, the angry tears staining her face.

'_I wouldn't be able to bear fighting once more…if it were to just end up like this again!'_

And this time, he couldn't keep up.

….

Asch's P.o.v.

It seemed like neither of them could see eye to eye now, their solutions were just too different at this point. He wanted her to just be herself around him, treat him like she normally would…if he wasn't married…hide it, so to speak. She was certain the way to solve this was to cut him off and move on, or at least pretend to move on. He hated it.

He had returned to the palace after she had outrun him, and he had no idea where she had gone to. His first thoughts led him to think that she had also returned to her room but he couldn't work up the nerve to go and speak with her already. They both needed to calm down a little and breathe, allow their thoughts to settle.

Unfortunately his thoughts only wanted to settle on her, and how angry and upset she had been. Some cruel things had come from his mouth in his anger.

He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temples in a poor effort to sooth himself.

"_I'll only see you for what you really are and what you'll always be…"_

No….how could something as malicious as that slip from his mouth?

"_A replica!'_

"Damn it!" he cursed as his anger flared and his hand connected with the wall of his room. Why couldn't they ever agree on something, why did she have to be so stubborn? If she just let this play out and allowed him a little time to plot something out for them, this issue would be solved quicker.

But…did he really have a solution? No, he couldn't think of anything besides just going behind Dailiin's back and continue to love the replica. It wasn't right, such a thing wasn't his style, but he was just so frustrated that nothing else seemed like a decent course of action.

'_I lost you…all over again!'_

He could just see those defeated orange eyes drive into him. Those words cut him deep, as much as he didn't want to admit it. His first instinct was to tell her that he wasn't lost but the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't help but see it through her eyes. She had gone to war, sacrificed her being for him and after all of it had happened; they still were forced into disconnection.

Asch closed his eyes and sank down to sit on the bed. He had said before that things would never be simple…why couldn't he be wrong for once in his life?

"_My name is Sin, don't call me replica."_

"_Because forward seemed like the only way out…"_

"_Are we friends?"_

"_Isn't that like calling yourself an idiot?"_

"_Well at any rate…I'm glad you're here…and I don't want you to go back…"_

"_See that? If you look at it upside-down it looks like a bird."_

"_Hey I may be weightless but I'll fly someday!"_

"_You know who I prefer…"_

"_Don't go…"_

"_I love you!"_

Asch clenched his teeth as his head fell into his hands. Why couldn't it be easy? Why wouldn't fortune flip to favor them when they really needed it instead of passing them by without a second glance, without even a _first_ glance?

He couldn't help it, he was always angry these past few days. Angry at fate, angry at luck, outraged at the thought of what that despicable advisor had done, angry at this place, angry with her even…but mostly…he was angry at himself, for all the mistakes he realized he could have avoided.

"Asch?"

The former raised his head from his thoughts, his gaze locking and his heart falling when he realized it was Dailiin coming into the room. Her eyes were serious, she was genuinely concerned for his well-being but somehow he couldn't return the feeling fully.

The empress came over and sat down beside him, her hand falling onto his back gently. He looked away, clenching his teeth once more.

"Is something wrong?"

He stood up. "No."

"You left in such a hurry...did the both of you make it back without any trouble?"

"I wouldn't know if she made it back or not," he growled. "It's no longer my duty to protect her."

Dailiin nodded in agreement and for some reason it angered him. Was she going to agree with everything he said?

She stood up and came over to him, stopping right in front of him, but closer than he preferred.

"You can tell me if something is wrong you know," she offered kindly with a mature smile, "It's my duty now, of course."

Asch stared at the young woman but didn't say anything. She was tall for a woman but not taller than him. It felt weird to not have to look down when he was talking, like somehow she didn't need his protection. Her hair had a slight curl to it and fell around her shoulders in a cracking array of browns, matching perfectly with her huge brown eyes. This whole thing was different as he found himself comparing every aspect of this girl to his replica, letting the smaller girls burning orange eyes take the place of these chocolate brown hues, letting the image of the sleek black hair replace that of twirling chestnut, letting that mature smile curve into a child-like grin, he let the empress become his precious replica.

'_Sin…_' he thought, dazed. His frustration was mounting, blurring reality. The wine he had downed minutes ago wasn't helping either, but shaking his head to clear it still didn't free him of the strange vision. A vision he didn't really want to let go of.

The voice cut in again, but he only heard what he wanted to hear, the voice he wanted to hear.

"I'll help you Asch, I'll make you feel better."

He blinked slowly down at the girl as her hand ran along the side of his face. His conscious gave way to subconscious and he found himself leaning into it, seeking more of the contact.

Then suddenly lips were upon his and his eyes drifted shut, comforted. It was alright, she still wanted him…

"Come, I'll sooth you…" the voice whispered as a hand grasped and pulled him toward the bed. He followed numbly, unthinkingly, with his vision whirling.

He could easily recall the way she moved, the way she reacted when he touched her smooth, pale skin or his hand running along the sharp contours of her body. Yes, she still needed him as she was proving now, still needed him to love her.

He needed her to love him.

…..

Asch sighed deeply as his body began to cool off. He felt relieved that she had come around and allowed him to connect with her, touch her. She had whispered his name over and over, but somehow it all seemed different and he couldn't place the feeling he got when it was all done. He felt like he should have been happy but instead he was left with a hollow desire, an empty urge for more.

The former God-General turned to the girl beside him with tired but content enough eyes. He gazed at the back of the girl beside him as her side rose and fell in a deep sleep. He saw the ends of the neon black hair spill around her. He reached out to touch the strands but for some reason when he did, he could not feel it. He could only feel the softness of the sheets underneath.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he slowly reached to lay a hand on the pale skin, which also to his confusion seemed a little different. His eyes ran along her body and he found it seemed to be a little curvier than he remembered, more…like a woman.

His hand lingered over top of her for a moment as he observed all this but now it fell to gently run along the outline of her body.

His vision shattered at that moment, the wisps of long black hair fading in with the shadow of the bed, turning into delicately designed curls. The pale skin turned out to be nothing more than moonlight glancing off a tanned layer. The curves were not of Sin, he realized, but of the deeply resting Dailiin who had taken advantage of his deprived feelings. He had loved the wrong girl.

His eyes widened as he stared in complete disbelief at the empress who now occupied the other side of the bed. That wasn't Sin! How had he let his emotions get so out of control as to take another woman in her stead? Was he really that shallow? Or was he just…lonely?

Where was his grinning best friend? Where was his other half? Where was his lover? He needed to see her, to prove to himself that he wasn't going out of his mind. It had been an accident…a complete mistake and miss slip of reality on his part. He only wanted her…only her, and that had been what caused him to lose focus on his thoughts, because he had been so bound by desire.

Asch tore his eyes away from the empress and stood up, dressing himself quickly along the way. He still couldn't believe what he had done as he slipped out of their room and headed down the dark hallways, but now refusing to slip into that tired daze again. This wasn't happening…this couldn't be happening. His world was tipping and he was sliding off with nothing to grasp onto.

Sin's bedroom door rose up in front of him. He placed an unsteady hand on the brass door handle for a moment while he considered the consequences of going it. What if she hadn't even returned yet and was still out there wandering around in the dead of night while he was left to worry? What if she was in there but was awake and angry? What he said before had been much too harsh for her. Things and words were spiraling out of his control, becoming untamable like a forest fire, re-growing anew as a life he didn't want.

Before he could contemplate his actions any more, he pulled the door open and stepped into the darkened room.

He didn't locate her first until his emerald eyes finally rested on the bed.

'_Sin…_' he thought softly as he walked over, making sure his footsteps were no louder than his breathing.

The young replica was sound asleep, curled into herself with the blankets partially thrown over her. How long had she been out, or maybe she had returned before him?

He felt his face soften as he looked at her. She was still sleeping on her side of the bed like the times they used to be together at night. His spot was wide open and unbearably empty, hauntingly empty.

The rivers of black ink that was her hair flowed around her form, leaving him to wonder just how drugged on frustration and desire he had been to not realize the brown curls were not what he had fingered before. Her face was pale like always and her expression was hopeless, defeated. It made him feel heavy when he looked at the feelings written on her so plainly. There was no mistaking it. She was in pain.

Asch shook his head slowly before gently kneeling on the edge of the bed and then lowering himself down beside her, occupying his lost spot. It felt so strange…like lying down on an expensive inn bed, because he knew he couldn't stay forever.

Tear streaks stained her cheeks, leaving gleaming scars that were reminders of the constant unfairness of their lives.

His arm encircled her waist so her could be closer and he could have that guilty contact that he strived to have. He pushed his face into the back of her neck and took in her scent lovingly with the smallest of sad smiles on his face. Maybe he was shallow? After all he had accidentally slept with another woman to satisfy his own greed and now here he was, regretting the whole thing while he held the girl he had hurt so badly not too long ago. Would she forgive him, or would it be just another reason to cut him loose?

His hand rang lightly along the now properly sharp curves that he was use to and he began to repeat the action. It comforted them both…well…it used to. Would it wake her now, so she could hiss furious accusations at him? Was it a reassuring action like it used to be or was it now just a reminder of all the things he couldn't or wasn't allowed to do?

Sin didn't wake up as he lay beside her that night while he gently pulled her closer and closer until her small frame was right against his. He closed his eyes with a sigh, so many thoughts skipping like rocks in his head.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. It was the most prominent thought.

"I love you…" he continued on while leaning up and brushing her bangs away from her face and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

The girl didn't stir in the least, but that was for the best he was sure.

It was best if she didn't wake and see how desperate he was.

….

A small group had assembled in the planning room to discuss the upcoming battle. The fragment of the enemy army was still in the forest and now was the time to move out and finish them off. Asch listened quietly to the people who talked. Mostly it was Syft doing the talking, thinking out last minute precautions just in case something went wrong. He seemed to be quite the strategist himself…just like Sync.

Sin stood quietly beside him, but they didn't dare look at each other directly. Things hadn't quite settled from the night before and there was still that floating anxiousness. It made him wonder why she had even ended up standing beside him in the first place. Had they just ended up drifting into their subconscious places beside one another?

He didn't look down at her like he normally would have, he was careful to keep his eyes steady on the crowd in front of him, trying to avoid wandering to the area around her or anywhere near her. It was so hard to continue to be angry when all he wanted was for things to just work out…somehow.

"Asch," Syft called from the front. The soldiers were obviously stunned into silence because the room suddenly went dead quiet. Nobody called the emperor by his first name. No one except her, that was.

Asch blinked from his thoughts and lifted his head.

Syft continued. "We have a problem…"

"What is it?" The former God-General asked grimly. Sin was also curious it seemed because she lifted her head slightly.

"How are we going to give the signal to release the bird from the palace at the right time? We need time to get into position…"

The other soldiers murmured in agreement with their general. Sin lowered her head again and for some reason it struck him as a sad movement, unsure.

Asch was silent, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"We need some sort of easy signal…a connection…" Syft told them, helping the planning along.

There were a few moments of quiet talking around him, but he felt like he was unable to help with the cause. His mind was much too jumbled with other things and other problems. Surely they could work this part out on their own right?

To his surprise, there was a gentle tug on the bottom of his tabard and he looked down at Sin, whose eyes were careful but stirring. He understood she was about to tell him something. The tension hadn't broken, they were still both sure that the other was wrong but at least this was an attempt to break the tension. He accepted it willingly.

He questioned her with his eyes. The replica turned her orange gaze away seemingly sadly again and then he watched as she reached up with her other hand and slowly pulled down the collar of her robe to reveal the swirling black design at the base of her neck.

He blinked at it for a moment before he realized what she was suggesting. They could use the mark as a signal. It was a good idea…but…would it hurt her more than she was letting on?

Asch nodded very slightly to her. Her hand fell away.

"We have an idea…" he said out loud. The other people in the room turned to look at him.

"You're all dismissed," he stated. "Be ready to leave at noon."

Muttering, they all began to filter out. Sin turned on her heel to leave too, but before the action registered his hand was shooting out to stop her, landing firmly on her shoulder.

Instantly he could feel her flinch and then stiffen under his touch. He pulled his hand away hastily, cursing at how careless he was becoming with her lately. The tension slowly built up again, so he turned away to look at Syft who was approaching them with curious eyes.

"What's your idea?" he demanded right away. Asch gestured to Sin quickly.

"Her."

"Her?"

"The mark."

Syft's eyes widened, then he nodded. "That will do."

Asch nodded quickly and then turned to leave. Sin lingered in her spot, no doubt waiting for him to walk ahead so she wouldn't have to walk beside him. He shook his head sadly as he reached the doors.

"-Wait," Syft suddenly called to him. He turned around.

"Which of you is going and which of you is staying here?"

His green gaze instantly locked with her suddenly hard orange ones. They stared each other down in silence, his protective side coming to the forefront of his mind.

"I'm going." He stated bluntly. Her eyebrows furrowed angrily but he just turned on his heel and walked out the doors, not even waiting for her to argue with him. He wondered if she would?

"Hey-" her voice cut in behind him as he strode down the hall. Yup, apparently she was going to.

He trailed his eyes over his shoulder to look at her. Her expression was hard as she approached but for some reason she looked unsure of herself, like she might have finally realized it wasn't her place to argue with him. She looked like she didn't belong.

"Don't try to argue…" he stated quickly. She reached his side.

Her next words caught him off guard.

"I…I'm not going to…"

Asch raised an eyebrow at her. She wasn't going to argue with him about her going with the army instead of him? Did…she not care anymore?

"Are you sick?" he found himself asking without humor. Nothing about his life was funny any more.

He heard her sigh very quietly, and murmur to herself…something like '_maybe_' slipping from her lips but when he turned fully to look down at her, she regained a little of her composure.

"I just….I felt I needed to…I didn't want you to think…I…"

He felt his breath catch in his throat as she nervously tripped over her words. She looked like she really, really didn't think this was the right time to say whatever she was about to say. He knew they had tension between them but why was she acting like this?

Her orange eyes looked away sadly again. Why wouldn't she smile?

"Just….be careful…okay…"

The replica swept past him without another word, leaving him to look after her longingly. That was all she was going to say? He had been expecting a full out brawl on the subject. This sad, new and obedient Sin crushed him inside knowing he had created this in her with his mean words.

"I will," he said quietly, but even though she was walking away she still heard him and pulled to a slow stop.

"I promise."

She looked over her shoulder at him and he could see the intense pain in her eyes; they were dark, hollow…much like his own he assumed.

Nodding, she walked away and said no more.

He left not long after that.

…

**Sin's P.o.v.**

She stood silently on the palace balcony, a great white bird with a sharp beak resting on her raised arm patiently, its bright wings folded neatly at its sides. It was a magnificent creature but it was nothing more than a decoy, a pawn in a much larger plan. At this point it represented what she had been born to represent, and the thought of it being shot down while flying over the forest weighed heavily on her. Its life meant nothing now. She swallowed and pushed the thought aside though, waiting.

The sky and horizon were a clear blue colour as she set her gaze upon it. Uncomfortable and nervous feelings settled within her as the minutes ticked by. It was only a matter of time now before she would have to release the bird and it would fly on its course to the town beyond. She took a few steadying breaths, knowing the time would soon come.

But just as she was preparing herself, she felt a gentle feeling on her neck and concentrated on it. It grew stronger, but it was not in the least painful. She swallowed at the emotions that couldn't help but build up inside of her. It felt like he was right there with her, whispering to her, gently brushing her hair away from her neck while his quiet breathing trailed over her. He was using the mark to call to her, but she could feel exactly what he was sending to her. What touched her were his feelings, his love and she felt like she was going to be sick from her pounding heartache. He wasn't trying to cover it up like her; instead he was using any chance he got to show her how much he cared.

Trying to stop the tears from falling, she ground her teeth together and released the bird into the sky, concentrating on it while it lifted itself into the air and screeched like a wise phoenix that could feel its death approaching. Then it soared off.

Her orange eyes followed its path until it leveled off and began its straight path to him. She watched it until it was no more than a dot on the horizon.

After that, she exited the palace, climbed onto Kotone's silver back and instructed the beast to run away, in the exact opposite direction the bird had flown.

…**.**

**Oh, when will they get a break from all their problems!? When!? No no, I can't make it easy for them can I? Most certainly not…that just isn't my style! Can anyone predict what is going to happen next chapter? I can! And I look forward to writing it very much. And summer is here and exams are over with so the updates will be on a roll most likely. Maybe the end of the story will show itself O.o Eeep!**

**Thank you to my reviewers and a special thanks to the new reviewers that have come along in the past few chapters. I look forward to pleasing you all in time. But I want more reviews for this chapter! It is my goal to get 10 reviews for a chapter…maybe this will be it? –innocent face—**

**Ps. XReplica….Update! You're killing me! I want more Celeste X Asch! –cries hysterically—**

**Eh hem…**

**Review!**

_**Kazink**_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**I wish I had started to name my chapters before hand, numbers get boring after a while, unfortunately. But then again, titles for chapters often give stuff away so I guess numbers aren't so bad. I think most of you will enjoy this chapter. We shall see.**

**Enjoy!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Asch's P.o.v.**

Not a single casualty. The plan had worked wonders.

The tenseness had built up in him as he had laid his eyes on the swift bird in the sky, preparing to soar right over the forest and then right over their heads without a thought about what was coming to it. Just as he thought, the arrow shot up immediately at the bird, making it swerve with a screech. Another arrow shot up immediately after the first, but in from a different angle.

That had been their mistake. Now they gave his archers an even wider range to shoot at them. He couldn't have asked for a better plan.

Once he had given the orders to the archers beside him, the plan went through with no other problems. The enemy soldiers fled the tree line and out into the open.

Syft had been waiting with his group. Enough said.

Asch fully planned on going back to the palace to speak with Sin directly and praise her for her exceptional plan of action. It would be a reason to speak with her, a reason to break the tension that was between them. Overall, he didn't feel too depressed at the moment, a job well done rested on his shoulders and soon would rest on hers. Even Syft seemed a little less mean than normal when they entered the palace, all of them in check and without scratches. Even the bird had lived to see another day and had continued on its course, a little shaken, but okay.

Still in his battle clothes, he knocked lightly on her bedroom door. It opened quickly enough, but it wasn't Sin standing there. It was a maid.

He raised an eyebrow.

The maid took the hint.

"I'm sorry Sir, she's not in here. I was just cleaning her room."

"Do you know where she is then?" he asked, a little impatient. The maid shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen her."

Asch nodded stoically and turned away, thinking about the other possible places she could be.

He checked the planning room with the high table next, but failed to find her there either. What sort of trouble was she getting into?

He checked the kitchen, she wasn't there. But that was no surprise either.

Training room was empty too. This caused him to sit down and really think about where she could be. Maybe it was one of those odd circumstances where he went from room to room and she just happened to walk in behind him each time.

He shook his head. Maybe she was bored and decided to crawl through a vent for kicks, like before.

That thought led him to think that maybe she was in the bathing room. He couldn't go in there, so he kept himself busy by wandering outside to look for her. It remained quietly bare without her, and something started to stir within him as he wandered for a few minutes. No tiny replica slipped into view though.

Pulling his eyebrows together, he got the odd compulsion to call for Kotone. He did so, by letting forth a loud whistle.

The wind blew like whispers around him, the echo of the whistle mixed with it and then vanished, leaving him standing still in a confusing struggle to pull together what was going on. Was she…avoiding him purposely?

He waited, but the ligarre did not decide to come to him. Sure, sometimes the beast got on his nerves but never did it just not listen. Kotone simply wasn't here.

A little more frantically now, he went back inside and backtracked to all the rooms he had previous entered, hoping to catch her wandering in or out of one of them, but to no luck. He passed Syft twice, the boy giving him an odd look the second time.

Maybe she was just really taking an extra long bath?

Asch let out a sharp breath and then returned to her room, figuring he would just stay there until she returned. She was the advisor now, so if she wanted to take an extra long bath, it was not up to him. He would just accept it. He was impatient honestly, because he was so eager to talk to her and even tell her how proud of the plan she had thought up so quickly. It was the best feeling the world to return home without a single death on either of their parts.

So he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Maybe she was speaking to Dailiin, or helping the empress out somewhere. Lying on his back on the bed, he found that very unlikely due to how much she wanted to avoid his wife. Dailiin was nice, but somehow he didn't see them becoming best friends.

'_Where is she?_' he wondered as he pushed himself up. This was taking far too long.

Just then, her large wooden wardrobe caught his eye and he froze, his heartbeat suddenly in his head as his stomach dropped through the floor. It was just a hunch, just a little hunch as he very slowly rose to his feet and walked over to it. It contained all those fancy clothes and silk robes she wore so much now. They looked good on her, but he didn't open the wooden doors to look at them, instead he pulled the doors open to look for _it._

And _it_, that ragged, torn, black cloak he had given her…wasn't there.

His eyes shivered as he tried to contain himself, his hands clenching the antique doors of the wardrobe in horror at the speculation of what wasn't there. The fear and anger welled up inside of him.

She had taken it…she wasn't here, Kotone wasn't here. His hunch had been right.

He hated it when he was right.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_**One month later…**_

His hand managed to slam the table once again as continuous bad news slithered into his ears. The soldiers who had given him the negative results on Sin's whereabouts shuffled quickly from the room, obviously taking the hint that the information they had given him was on the useless end of the scale and that they were no longer required to stay in his presence while he raged about it.

Time after time during the month he had sent soldiers to search for her but each time they came back with nothing that would help him. He wanted to go himself, re-search every area in case they had missed something important, but he knew he couldn't do that now. Dailiin needed him to help with everything else that went on, though he hated to admit all other tasks besides searching for Sin were a waste of his time. And every second wasted was one more furthering bound for Kotone to take, Sin on his back.

What was she thinking, running away like that? Didn't she know how dangerous it was out there? Sure she had run around alone when she was eleven but it wasn't like he knew her then, so why would he care at that point? But now he did know her, loved her, cared for her, so this had caused immediate panic in him when he had realized. Now he was ever the more grateful that Kotone was with her, to protect her in his place while he tracked her down.

"Asch."

It was a statement.

The former God-General looked up reluctantly and into Dailiin's stern brown gaze. He held back his annoyed expression that he was sure would crawl onto his face had it been anyone else.

"What is it?" he asked slowly while sitting down in one of the rooms elaborate chairs. Ironically, it happened to be the one he had brought to Sin the night they had forged her plan.

Dailiin sighed and walked over, obviously taken aback by his offer to listen. She sat gently down in a chair beside his.

He already knew what was coming.

"I think you should stop…" she began quietly. He pressed his lips together in a vain attempt not to argue.

The empress continued. "I know you're worried about her, but this was her decision. It isn't up to you to bring her back."

"She's fourteen," he almost snapped. "You think it is right for us to just let her go wandering wherever she wants? It's not exactly what you would call a perfect world out there."

"It's not a perfect world in here either Asch, and the people aren't perfect. I'll admit I was surprised when she left so suddenly but she'll have to discover if it's a mistake on her part or not. It's in no way for you to decide for her."

"I'm not deciding for her," he gritted through his teeth. "It's dangerous out there!"

Dailiin stood up. "It's dangerous for our soldiers to be wandering through forests and mountains in search of someone who doesn't want to be found. Are you willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to come back empty handed?"

He remained safely quiet. It was best not to answer that at all.

"I'm stopping the search parties now Asch," Dailiin said decisively. "No more soldiers are to leave the grounds in search of her."

She turned her back on him while he silently raged, and began to walk away.

"I'll go then."

The empress stopped and turned around. "If you leave, I'll send the search parties after you instead."

The crimson haired man narrowed his eyes at her, fully annoyed and discouraged.

"Asch," Dailiin spoke again as she headed right for the door, her voice perfectly clear and commanding, "Let it go."

Then she slipped out and left him once again, without a decent plan of action.

But this time Sin couldn't help him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A small figure cloaked in black hid amongst the shrubbery along the outside of the palace wall, waiting silently for the sign that would allow them to return to their designated meeting spot. It shuffled impatiently every few minutes, every result was the same as the former, useless.

The cloaked figure watched silently as every person exited and entered the palace, waiting excitingly for that right person to come through, the right person that would set them free. At first they had told themselves that it was only a matter of time, but now it seemed like a waste of time completely. Another plan of action would be faster, their second but more dangerous plan.

With the cloak pulled tightly around them, they slipped out from the shrubbery while no one was looking and headed back into the city, being careful to not let too much of the face underneath show to the public.

Once into the city, people that did catch site of the odd cloaked figure moved carefully aside, probably finding the hidden face a little disturbing. The person shook their head under the hood, they all had no idea.

A large bridge came into view, but instead of crossing over it like everyone else, the figure slipped down to the edge of the water that it crossed over and proceeded to head under it, stepping into the cool water and continuing with their walking. Getting wet was not something that bothered the person too much, a insignificant problem compared to what was to come.

Finally, the figure spotted another person standing under the bridge as well and nodded a little, not having much patience for people who didn't arrive on time when it was required. This person never kept them waiting though, and he even seemed a little eager to help out.

Cloak now dripping from being dragged in the water, the figure stepped up on to the small platform under the bridge where the other person was standing. The old man eyed her with obvious distaste.

"Once again no luck, I assume?" he asked.

The figure reached up and pushed back the hood, letting the person in front see long locks of pure black fall forth. Eyes of angered orange narrowed at him, embedded in a sleek but childish face of silken white.

"Does it look like I had any luck?" the younger girl snapped at him, crossing her arms in front of her petite frame. "Maybe it was a mistake for me to trust you."

She watched the old man grimace, obviously not pleased with her tone, but she didn't care. As soon as she got what she wanted she was out of here and would never have to see him again, so she put up with him for now.

"Now, now my dear," he began mockingly polite, "I assure you that what you're looking for is right beyond those walls," he hinted.

The little girl glared at him. "I did not come all this way just to step back into another palace of nobles who think the dust on their shoes is an omen for the end of the world."

The man nodded with a fake thoughtful expression. "But if you just endured the few days of searching the palace yourself, you would find what you want much quicker."

Reluctantly, the girl considered. In truth she was tired of waiting aimlessly for the past week even. Maybe this would be faster.

"Who is to say that Sin'kara is even in there?" she finally questioned. "We've been repeating the same thing for seven days and not once have I glimpsed her. I thought you said I would have all the proof I needed by now."

The old man leaned on the wall. "I assumed you would, for she has missions she carries out on a regular basis…most of the time heading into the city or passing through the gate at least."

The little girl gritted her teeth in true annoyance. "You're getting on my nerves old man. First you pull me here and tell me I'll find her within a few days, then you claim that I have to go in there and check for myself. It's almost not worth it."

The crinkled old man raised an eyebrow. The girl looked away and clenched her hands.

"Almost…"

He nodded. "If she is not in there, it will be all the easier for us to catch her alone, and trust me, alone is how the little brat needs to be for us to handle her."

The girl nodded, impatient. "Alright, I'll go in. Tell me what to do and who to fool."

The old man smirked a little. "It should be easy for you to fool almost everyone in there, including the empress I daresay…" he trailed off slowly, making the girl raise one of her own black eyebrows.

"There is just one person who will most likely be difficult to fool."

"Oh, and who might that be?" she sneered.

"The emperor, Asch."

The girl chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I've had more than enough experience when dealing with such people. He'll be like everyone else."

But to her surprise, the old man shook his head with a stern expression on. This made her furrow her eyebrows and listen a little more intently. How was this man different than everyone else?

"I'm afraid, dear child, that you will have to drawn upon your softer side when you see him. Though I know it may be difficult for you…"

"And why should I do that?" she questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Because the moment you walk through those doors," he said slowly, "He is your lover."

The little girl's flaming orange eyes went wide in shock. So, her replica had a lover did she? That was a surprise.

"And so you must play the part."

"How close are they?" she found herself asking, bewildered by this new information. It was infuriating, but she didn't know why she was so angry.

"Hm, a little jealous are we?" the old man teased darkly. "Your aura is flickering."

"I am _not_ jealous," she snapped. "You better watch your tongue you crumpled old man or I'm going to cut it out."

"How polite," he grimaced. "In any case, he is the one you will really have to look out for. He has far from a trusting nature and is very observant, one miss slip and he'll probably blow you up."

She knew he was just messing with her now, but that still didn't lessen the tightening tension that was building in her, frightening her and yet, creating an ever growing need to succeed.

"The two of them are very close. I'd be exceptionally careful if I were you. The chances are that if you succeed in fooling him as Sin, you should be willing to give him whatever he may ask for…"

"Wait, back up!" she snapped again, "Before you mentioned the empress, and now you're mentioning the emperor, meaning they are married. So how does my replica get into the picture?"

He gave her an obviously annoyed look before responding. "Certain conditions led Dailiin, the empress and Asch into marriage, but I assure you the connecting aura's I have seen between the bratty replica and Asch are far from being severed from something like this."

"Tell me what I need to do."

"Allow him to lead you and fill you in on how the relationship is going. Keep your ears open for any hint at Sin's whereabouts, then once we know, we'll leave."

"Why are you so keen on finding her you prune?"

"Why, I'm going to kill her."

The Sin look alike shook her head slowly. "I need her first. I'm going to take her with me and set her on the throne in my stead."

The old man narrowed his eyes at her. "That is far from a suitable answer. If that was what you were planning all along, I'm sure killing you as well would be more beneficial."

The girl laughed, not amused, and closed her eyes. "You aren't very bright are you? Listen, all I want is for everyone to think it's me, that their dear princess has returned. Once they see her, we'll kill her, it's a simple as that. Then they'll leave me alone and get another heir and you'll get your precious revenge."

The old advisor nodded with a tiny smirk, and she knew he was satisfied. They shook on it.

"Now tell me what Asch looks like."

"Trust me dear one, you'll know him when you see him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Sin's P.o.v.**_

A dull aching in her head caused her to awaken from her sleep. Immediately parts of her body were stinging uncomfortably, encouraging her to wake fully up from her drowsy slumber.

She couldn't make out where she was, so she just laid there silently. Oddly enough, besides the itching stinging on her arms and legs, she was comfortable…too comfortable. Hadn't she been in a forest before? Was this still the forest?

Sin continued to blink in confusion, until she realized that she was staring at a ceiling above her head, blocking the sky.

Then it hit her that she was lying in a bed, and she bolted up immediately with wide eyes.

A lady immediately reached forward from her bedside. "Miss-"

Sin scrambled away from her in shock, the heavy blankets entangling her.

"Calm down, it's alright-" the woman said softly.

"-Don't touch me!" the replica yelled in fright. Who was this person? Where was she? This wasn't her room!

More people of the same attire as this woman caught her eye and she whipped her head to the side, seeing them come forward cautiously. She pulled the covers off her feet and landed on the cold floor that looked oddly familiar. Then she turned around, her back pressed against the wall in amazed fright.

"Miss please calm down, you're alright…"

"Where am I!? Who are you people!?" she shouted. "Don't come near me!" she snapped at a particular woman who was steadily creeping over to her.

The room went silent. Then the women in the room cast surprised and worried glances at one another and her. Sin looked around frantically, trying to recall if maybe this was one of the rooms in the palace. Never had she seen it before though and the decorations were too different, focusing on softer blues and whites.

"Has she lost her memory?" one whispered quietly. Sin blinked in confusion and recalled a few selective bits over memory. Asch was still there, that was the main thing so obviously she hadn't lost her memory.

"Please sit down and rest," one woman pleaded with a surprisingly caring tone. "You're wounds must be hurting."

Sin shook her head and remained where she was. "What's going on! Tell me where the hell I am! What happened!?"

"Y-you're in the palace," one woman winced at her loud voice. "Our soldiers found you at the edge of the forest, a ligarre was just about to eat you!"

Sin paused. "A….ligarre?"

The women nodded in unison.

'_Kotone…'_

"What happened to it!?"

The women were taken aback again by her shouting. "It-it ran away! P-please Sin'kida, lay down and rest. You'll remember in no time."

Sin was frozen to the spot. Had she just imagined that? No…it was even too crazy for her pathetic mind to think up. Was this some sort of wicked joke?

The replica swallowed carefully with her wide eyes staring at the ground.

"W-what did you call me?"

The woman gave her a worried look again, probably considering that maybe she really had lost her memory.

"I called you by your name," the woman said helpfully. "Your name is Sin'kida, remember?"

Suddenly her legs were not strong enough to keep her upright and she collapsed to the ground, using her hands to keep her from hitting the floor completely. The maids rushed over and this time she couldn't even find her voice to keep them away.

"Are you okay!?"

"Say something Sin'kida!"

"Maybe she really has lost her memory?"

"Oh dear, what do we do?"

"Put her in the bed, all she needs is a little rest."

'_This is not happening, this is not happening…_' she repeated, horrified, in her head as the maids gently helped her back under the covers of her originals bed.

'_How did this happen so suddenly? Did she run away and they accidentally found me instead?'_

"Oh dear, she's running a fever…fetch some water, will you?"

'_Cant they tell? I'm not her…'_

"Just relax dear, what _were_ you thinking by running off like that?"

'_So she did…why?'_

"I…ran away…?" Sin asked weakly to the ceiling. The woman by her side patted her hand gently, and Sin blinked in confusion. It was comforting…did they really care?

"Yes, about a month ago we could not find you anywhere, then you finally turned up again suddenly. We're so glad you're okay."

Her head felt awfully disconnected from everything. She struggled to put her thoughts in order.

"Why did…I…run away?"

The woman at her side shook her head. "We don't know, but I'm sure you'll remember soon…" she trailed off sadly and Sin looked cautiously into her eyes. These people had obviously been worrying about Sin'kida very much.

There was a dull aching in her heart and for a moment she could admit she was jealous. That spoiled brat had had everything and these people cared deeply for her and tried their hardest to please her and yet she was causing all these problems by running away.

Sin turned her head on the pillow and looked away from the people at her bedside. She had run away too, from all the people who cared for her.

'_I wonder how Asch feels…_'she thought, feeling the stinging tears well up behind her eyes. It was safe to say she missed him, now that she was so far away.

A warm cloth was placed gently on her forehead, making her turn to look at the kind maids beside her. They smiled gently down at her with genuinely caring eyes while she continued to wish that they really did care for Sin'kara.

But they didn't.

"I'm tired…" Sin whispered while turning her head away once more. "Could you please leave."

They all complied with small nods and exited the room, leaving her to wonder how her original had managed to escape the consequences of life when they seemed to stalk her no matter how many things she left behind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Getting into the palace had been a synch. By simply walking up to one of the outer guards on the grounds, she could easily determine whether Sin was in the palace or not, and in this particular case, apparently she wasn't because the guard had went wide eyed when he saw her, exclaiming 'You're back!'

That had been more than enough to tell her that Sin was not here at the moment. But where was the replica? It would be one more annoying problem should she show up whenever she liked.

Now, she was being escorted by a numerous amount of guards down the hallway, she had no idea where to but at this point, it was not for her to ask. Wherever they led her to, she would start there and work her way to wherever she wanted to be.

The old man had told her a little about Sin's personality. Apparently she was curious to a fault, childish and really only obedient to what Asch asked of her.

The original narrowed her eyes a little. On that particular note, she wasn't an obedient one either so they shared that in common at least. But now, she'd have to be particularly careful with how she was around this man named Asch.

A challenge was rising up inside of her. Now who had her replica foolishly fallen for?

Finally she entered a room escorted by the guards and came to a halt. She looked around quickly, taking in the room that looked to be some sort of planning room. The drawing room maybe?

"Sir, Sin has returned."

The original flicked her eyes from the long red curtains and paintings to the front of the room. The soldiers in front of her parted slowly.

And there stood the man she immediately knew, somehow, was Asch.

She was immediately startled by his appearance, his fierceness. His hair was a startling shade of blood red, and pushed up away from his face to reveal a piercing set of green eyes. His skin tone was quite pale, and he was tall. How had a replica fallen for someone so…so…different?

Then his eyes were locked with hers and she held the gaze carefully, now suddenly wondering if she would be able to fool such a person. But this man apparently loved Sin too, so why couldn't she? They looked exactly alike, or so she had been told. Even time hadn't separated their appearances much, though the old man had mentioned the replica was a little bit scrawnier.

His voice broke through all other sounds. "Leave us," he commanded the surrounding soldiers.

Slowly they exited until it was only her and the menacing man standing right in front of her. This was going to be harder than it looked, considering the fact that she had never been in love before. How old was he anyway, twenty?

They stared each other down for a moment. She couldn't possibly know which expression to put on her face, so she did what the old man told her to do and followed his lead, though that was hard because she had never read such a dangerous face before.

The man named Asch came forward suddenly, and to her surprise she found herself wrapped in a strong hug. So with a smirk, she slid her arms around him and pressed her face into the tabard he was currently wearing. She had to admit, in some weird way, it was kind of nice to be held in an embrace from him, even though she had absolutely no idea what he was really like.

'_And the old man thought it would be hard to fool him…'_ she mused silently.

"The only reason you're alive right now is because I don't want to cause a scene."

The original froze in her stance, suddenly feeling the cold edge of metal pressed against the back of her neck. Her eyes widened incredulously. How did he know!?

"And so help me God if you lie, I will cut you down where you stand."

'_Damn it!' _she cursed in her head.

"How did you know?" she hissed out. Was it possible that their appearance was different by a sliver and only he could tell?

"The real Sin has a mark on her neck that cannot be removed. Did you think I was embracing you because I was fooled?"

"I am the real Sin," she cooed darkly. In response he gripped her arm tightly and swung her around, shoving her down into one of the rooms chairs. Then the tip of his sword was aimed at her once more.

"You are no more real to me than the sun at twilight. Tell me what you're doing here."

She gritted her teeth together in discomfort. What were her options now? It wasn't in her train of thought that he might figure it out the moment she walked in the door. All she wanted was to get a hold of her replica and be free from her miserable life of slavery and duty. Surely the replica wouldn't protest to being put on the throne in her stead would she? And if she did, her and the old man would put her out of her misery before too long anyway.

"I'm here to find Sin'kara!"

The man named Asch was oddly silent for a moment, his green eyes shivering.

"That makes two of us then, doesn't it?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Wow….can you say WRITER'S BLOCK? That took such a long time, I'm so sorry about how long it took to update but I really did have to think about everything that was going on. A lot happened in this chapter, and even though it is fairly short I think it's important. I thought it was ironic how Sin and her originals positions were switched, though I didn't think about that until much later.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter at least a little. Sorry, no Syft in this one!**

**Please leave me some love.**

**Kazink**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated very quickly lately…it's not because I'm lazy or don't want to write it's just because I'm having a severe case of writers block lol. But I think it's just about passed now so I'll attempt to write again. Oh, I'm also just a little sickly lately. I somehow came down with a case of shingles, lol. Which is a little weird because its older people chicken pox and I'm only seventeen…so my arms and legs feel all shaky, O.o but hopefully the chapter will turn out okay…we'll see.**

**Enjoy.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Asch's P.o.v.**

They both needed the same thing. They both needed to find out where Sin was...but they both had to do it… before the other. That's what he figured anyway.

When he watched her…he was unnerved. In some strange way, the two of them were very alike. They both had that same dark side to them…though the originals seemed to be ever present while Sin's came out only occasionally for him to observe. They looked almost alike too, which also surprised him. Even though he and Luke had been replica and original…time had caused their appearances to become at least, a little different.

He turned to the original as she sat on the chair across from him, her eyes concentrating on the map in front of her. They were trying to sort this out in a civilized way…but this girl was much different when it came to solving problems than he was. She seemed ruthless and guarded in her way of thinking….it made him curious as to what she was actually after.

They had managed to trick Dailiin into believing she was the 'real' Sin. It hadn't been too hard, though Dailiin had been a little taken aback by her much more 'direct' attitude as she had put it.

He felt bad for deceiving her but he also needed the benefits behind such an act. With the belief that Sin had returned, Dailiin would put up no fight should he suggest leaving the palace. She would simply think it was some old mission relating to the situations of the prisoners that had been wrongly accused…though he had, in truth, figured all of that out long ago.

The girl in front of him finally shook her head angrily and leaned back in the chair. Asch prepared himself once again for one of her many complaints on the subject. Stuff like this was definitely where the two of them differed.

"Shouldn't you be doing this? How should I know where she is, or where she's going?"

"I've sent people to every area I thought she might go, and besides, you're the one who said you 'knew better.'"

She glared unevenly and looked back down at the map. "How come she is so difficult?" she muttered. "What a waste of time."

Asch scoffed inwardly and crossed his arms.

"Not as difficult as you…" he muttered back lowly.

"What was that?" she snapped at him. He shook his head, mockingly curt, but said nothing.

The next thing she said surprised him.

"How does she stand you…you're so stubborn…"

He raised an eyebrow, almost curiously. How did she know anything about his relationship with Sin? Had they crossed paths at some point and he had just failed to notice? This confused him.

'_Stand me…_' he repeated to himself carefully. Saying that implied that this girl, Sin's original, somehow knew that he and Sin were close friends…and obviously more…since she had tried to hug him in Sin's place.

Then another thought occurred to him, a moment later.

"Why don't you just open a mind link with her?" he asked, voice guarded.

Sin's original cast him a glance like he was crazy.

"A what link?"

"A mind link."

"Yes, I heard you," she growled. "What is a mind link?"

Asch thought back for a moment, trying to recall exactly what it was and how to activate it. How many years had it been since he had heard Luke's voice?

"It's a mental connection that allows you to communicate with your replica…and see through their eyes…" he trailed off, leaving out the part where it caused a migraine in the process.

"See through their eyes…" she echoed. "Now wouldn't _that_ be useful?"

He eyed her carefully now, still unsure of what her motives were. If he taught her how to open the connection…she would forever be able to track Sin down. Just as he had once done to Luke.

On the other hand…if he didn't show her how to do it, how would either of them ever track her down? Regardless of whether this girl needed her or not, he needed her for certain. And regrettably, he knew she had run away because she couldn't stand anymore of this lack of fairness in their lives. She wasn't coming back.

It was up to him to find her…or at least talk to her…somehow.

But cautious feelings and thoughts drifted through him as he watched the girl in front of him. Too many bad things were adding up with her desire to find her replica. It made him uneasy…and suspicious that she knew more than she was letting on, though she hid it well.

But not well enough.

Sin's safety came before his desire to see her again.

His eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

This girl had shown up out of the blue…because she had somehow known that Sin lived in this palace, with these people. She had let these people guide her to him, where she had unsuccessfully tried to trick him into believing she was the real Sin. Coming to this place…at this time and trying to trick him into believing she was someone who she clearly wasn't…had been her fatal mistake. From those two mistakes he could get two questions and an answer that covered both.

How had she known where to look?

And…how did she somehow know to play up his feelings, and hug him back?

The answer?

'_You're not working alone…are you?_' he accused with a knowing glare at the original.

She sent him an equal glare back, not even attempting to look innocent.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was finally dark enough outside for her to move.

The moon had not too long ago slipped from the edge of the earth and began its quiet ascent into the navy blue, night sky. Clouds clutched at the skyline, becoming helpful to her mission by blocking out as much light as possible –extending the shadows of the night further.

She knew she could move quickly now, without having to worry about being spotted as easily.

The original placed her pale hand on the cool, brass doorknob while casting a glance over her shoulder at the room she was in. Sins room.

On all accounts, Asch knowing about her had been more helpful and less of a setback than she thought it would be. She found out useful information from him…like the fact that 'Sin' was this city's advisor…and this was her room. Yes, Asch was helping a lot.

He had guided her here purposely, aiding her with even the trivial things.

When she had grudgingly asked him 'why', however, his response was that of slightly rusting, cold, hard steel.

"_So you don't look like an idiot wandering around the palace looking for your own room,"_ he had snapped icily. Then he walked away, the hard set glare still implanted on his face.

It was then that she decided her replica must have been insane. That would be the only way she could be a match with that senseless man.

But now it was night, she had done her fair share of waiting in her stupid replicas room. It was time to slip out and proceed with caution.

The door handle creaked a little as she pulled it open. She winced.

Then she slipped out and started off down the shadowed hallways, casting hasty glances over her shoulder in an attempt to detect people should they be following and so she would remember how to get back.

'_This is so annoying,_' she fumed as she walked. All she wanted was to find Sin and get out of this place once and for all…live her own life…a normal life. Why should her replica even get a say in it? The moment she had run away…when they were eleven…she had lost all say in it. If only she had been patient…had waited a few more years to make her escape…everything would have been hers.

Now her, the original, managed to get caught up with that old man who had guided her to Sins apparent 'exact' whereabouts and she found _this_!

This…what did she mean?

This.

_Love._

Sin'kida gritted her teeth together as she thought it over furiously in her head. It wasn't fair. Sin had had time to go out and find love while she was stuck absurdly in a constant need to deny proposal after proposal for her hand? That spoiled _brat_.

The original was surprised when she looked over her shoulder in the direction of the room her and Asch had been in. Her eyes narrowed as she walked.

It had been more than a little annoying as she sat in that room with him. He was stubborn, self-absorbed, angry, mean and extremely sarcastic. The more she tried to understand how Sin had fallen for him, the more she was confused…and _mad_.

He seemed obsessed with finding his 'lover'…so much so that it was as if the original held little or no importance…even though they looked the same. She couldn't grasp her head around the concept of being suddenly…unimportant…unneeded…

_Unwanted._

Was that…how the replica felt all her life?

Sin'kida furrowed her eyebrows angrily as she pushed open the large wooden doors at the back of the palace, slipping out into the cool night air.

She followed the palace wall quietly for a while, until she came to the exit that headed off in the direction of her meeting spot with the old man. They had to talk tonight…because Sin wasn't here like he had told her she would be. It didn't matter though; she would stay here for as long as it took.

The stone bridge rose up in front of her, but as she was about to slip under it like before, the old man caught her attention, standing meekly in the middle of it with a bored expression on his face.

She hissed a quiet curse while approaching him. He turned to her without interest.

"Well, well…" he mused. "Look who managed to make it out alive."

She ignored him. "What do you think you're doing?" she snapped in a whisper. "You trying to blow everything?"

He raised an eyebrow uncaringly. "Forgive me for not wanting to stand in the alleyway with the rogues," he said. "And if we're talking about keeping cover, why don't you pluck out your eyes…I could see you coming from a mile away."

She sent him a nasty glare and then moved off towards the entrance of a shadowed alley to talk.

"Humor me," she growled. He followed reluctantly.

Once they were in the cover of the alley, she plopped herself down on a dirty old crate with a huff.

"So you're still alive I see…" the old man began. "The plan was successful then?"

"Yes and no," she replied dryly. "Everything went according to plan except the part where fooling Asch was involved."

The old man did not conceal his disgusted surprise. The original let out a dark chuckle.

"He saw through me the moment I walked through the door…" she said, gritting her teeth at the unpleasant memory. "There was no time for acting before he had his sword to my neck."

"But he is the only one who knows," she continued. "The others were all fooled just as you said they would be. Asch is looking for Sin'kara too, and so we've formed a very…reluctant…sort of pact."

The old man leaned against the wall, seemingly in contemplation, before replying.

"That is a surprise…" he said slowly. "Though that could quickly become a problem later on. He has willingly given you information?"

She nodded, feeling just a little smug.

"Have you learned anything of Sin's whereabouts?"

The smugness faded. "No, not yet. Even Asch doesn't seem to have a clue about where she might be…though he has suggested ways of tracking her down…" she trailed off.

"Such as…?" the old man urged.

Sin'kida shook her head in a frustrated manner. "He mentioned something called a 'mind link'…and he seemed surprised when I didn't know what it was…though he told me he will show me how to use it."

"A mind link is a telepathic connection between original and replica…or so I've heard," the man quoted. "I wonder how Asch came to know about such a thing?"

"Who knows, who cares?" Sin'kida replied, closing her eyes and leaning back. "If it lets us find Sin then I don't care about unimportant things like that."

The man shook his head. "We must be even more careful. Now that Asch is aware of you, he might be aware that your information about Sin has come from elsewhere…"

The original smirked. "Aw, you're scared of him. How cute."

He ignored her completely. "I must remove myself from this city for now…and find cover elsewhere, or we'll run the risk of getting ourselves caught."

"I've already been caught," she reminded him. "And he's decided to keep me alive, so it's just you that has to worry about your own well-being," she sneered.

"Indeed…" he gritted through his teeth. "Allow me to take shelter in your city, then."

The original looked away, a hard expression on her face. "It is my city no longer…" she growled quietly. "Do what you wish…just tell the palace that I am well and that you saw me in some city far from here…they will show you gratitude for weeks on end…"

He nodded, obviously satisfied with his own safety. She hopped down off the crate and began to walk away.

"I should get back…before Asch realizes I am not where he left me."

The old man chuckled over her shoulder. "On a first name basis now, are we?"

The original pressed her lips together and attempted to ignore him.

"Just remember 'Sin'," he mocked behind her, "He is in love with your replica, not you. He will turn his blade on you the moment he finds her."

She kept walking, but for a moment she was struck with a pang of jealousy. If only he hadn't saw through her the moment she walked in the room, she would have felt…at least for a little while…what love was like.

Shaking her head, shaking it off, she set her eyes in a hard glare forward and began to make her way back to the palace. Sin came first, her freedom came first.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

On the hazy rooftop above the alley, green spikes blew gently in the cool wind as sea green eyes gazed at the two figures below.

The female departed, so he stood swiftly and pulled his black cloak tighter around him, also preparing to return to the palace.

He cast a hate filled glance back down into the alley for a moment, his eyes locking onto the exiled advisor who was leaning against the wall, in what seemed to be deep contemplation.

Syft gritted his teeth together in restraint and reluctantly turned away from him, wanting nothing more than to kill the man where he stood…but Asch had forbade him...claiming that they needed to 'learn more' and that they were not yet sure of their intentions.

But in truth, he needed no more information than what he had learned right there. Sin was in danger, or…would be in danger soon.

Quietly along the rooftops, he headed back towards the palace.

Asch was awake and waiting.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sin's P.o.v**.

She staggered once more, the edge of her heel clipping the other and causing her to fall to her knees again. The servants crowded around her again as she breathed heavily, trying to straighten out her thoughts and her tangled body.

Gently, another hand grasped her arms and pulled her to her feet. Why was walking becoming such a challenge?

"My lady, are you alright?" the servant asked for the third time that hour. She couldn't find words to reply with. Was she alright?

"You need to sit down and rest, Miss…" one offered from behind.

"I'm fine."

"B-but…you're so weak…" she pressed, making Sin wince.

"No, I'm fine."

"Please sit, you don't have to push yourself so ha-"

"I said I'm fine!" she finally snapped, whirling on the unfortunate servant and almost staggering again. "Maybe if you people just-"

She paused, because for a moment she couldn't breathe properly, like a creature was clawing the inside of her chest with its needle sharp razors. She blinked in horror as her knees buckled and she collapsed again, a coughing fit taking over her already exhausted lungs.

'_Oh no…it's c-coming back…_' she thought as she covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stop the coughing. The servants broke into worried murmurs around her.

'_Why…_' she thought weakly. _'Why is this happening to me?'_

After a minute or two of coughing her breathing finally quelled enough so she could breathe properly. She pulled her hand away slowly.

She wasn't even surprised to see the tiny flecks of crimson blood on the palm of her pale skin.

Gasps broke out around her immediately.

"Blood! She coughed up blood!"

"W-what? That cannot be…"

"Hurry! Do something!"

"Take her to her room immediately!"

"Get the doctor!"

One of the soldiers lifted her quickly and she was afraid that if she spoke out in protest, the overwhelming coughing would seize her again, so she remained silent, eyes half closed in weary thought.

'_Why am I getting sick…why is it so hard to think?_'

They carried her to the original Sin's room and the soldier placed her down on the soft bed carefully, a gentle smile on his face. She turned away from them and lay down, resting her head on the pillow. Everything made no sense.

'_I still have my mark…_' she tried to reason as she shifted her hand to place it upon the dark design on her neck. '_So why am I so confused…why is it like it's not there at all?_'

"What has happened?" a voice asked quietly. She ignored it and kept her eyes away, knowing it was the doctor.

'_Was there something he did not tell me?_' Sin wondered as she closed her eyes, a sharp pain stabbed her…but not in the lungs…right in the heart. It hurt to think about him.

Was there something he did not tell her about the mark? Did distance affect it? If she was too far away from him…did it suddenly no longer work to sort out her thoughts?

"Just give her a little time and a little rest," the doctor assured the rest. "I'll give her something to help her feel better…though it may be limited…"

"What's wrong with her?" one maid asked seriously. "Never has this happened before. Is she ill?"

"I'm afraid so," the doctor replied solemnly. "But no matter, she will get well with time and the right cure."

"My cure…" she whispered, but she got the feeling that some could hear, "Is a thousand miles away and curing someone else…it forbidden to me…"

"What was that, my lady? Did you say something?"

Sin swallowed the mass in her throat and kept her eyes closed tiredly. There was an odd, confusing jumble of thoughts in her head. Thinking about anything…even him…was a challenge.

"No, please leave now…" she told them, and even though she didn't feel like it she mumbled out words to them all, needing to feel like her old self again.

"Thank you…for helping me…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Asch's P.o.v.**

"Argh! Why is this so hard!?" The original snapped at him, placing her hands on the sides of her head, but he couldn't tell if it was from frustration or pain.

"Keep trying," he pressured, shifting on his feet.

"Is this even possible? How do I know you're not just pulling my strings, or stalling for time or something?" she questioned irritably, though she did close her eyes again for another attempt at the mind link.

He rolled his eyes. "Just try again…you're the one wasting time by whining. Tell me if you see anything…"

"I can't see anything. It's just all black…maybe she is sleeping or something…" she muttered into her hands.

"Try calling to her," he urged while sitting down across from the original. They had made absolutely no progress over the few days they had started. It was odd…even when he had tried the link for the first time he had gotten a little proof that it wasn't totally ineffective.

"I tried that already; she either can't hear me or isn't listening."

"It takes a while," he replied, leaning forward to rest his hands on his knees. "It's not easy to break through the conscious and subconscious thoughts of a totally different person, and maintain the channel."

The original gave one last grunt before slumping back into the chair, giving up for the day he supposed with annoyance. This was taking far too long.

"How do you know so much of this?"

"Why does it matter?" he retorted, standing up. "I know what I know, but how I know is not something I need to share with you."

"**She** knows though, doesn't she?" the original responded icily. "And once you find her, you won't need me any more will you?"

He eyed her with a hard expression for a moment, letting Syft's information slip into his head.

"That depends…" he replied slowly, "On what your intentions are."

The original looked away…she seemed somehow…angry.

"I…I just need to find her…" she stated nervously.

He brushed past her, without looking back.

"I don't want to kill you…" he began, "But if you don't revise your decisions soon…I will."

He could feel her stiffen behind him.

He continued. "Allying yourself with that man will curse you, just as he has cursed your replica and myself. He _will_ kill you.

"How…how did you…?" the original asked, her voice shaking.

"You were followed the other night," he cut her off bluntly. "I knew you weren't working alone. How could you possibly know where Sin was living…if you've never opened a mind link before?"

"I…" she began, but she seemed terribly lost for words. Syft had done a great job in not getting himself caught and yet getting all the right information.

Asch turned around to face her again. "Do you really think he's giving you this information because he wants to be helpful? The moment his goal is complete he'll discard you like **trash**."

"No," she whirled on him. "That's what you're going to do! The moment you find her! You **need** me; you **need** the mind link for your own gain. You're just like him!"

"You're choosing to ally yourself with someone who would harm her," Asch replied, his voice dark. He drew his sword slowly and succeeded in making her eyes widen.

"And if you don't reconsider, then whether I need you or not…really won't matter in the end."

He watched her press her lips together, her eyes widening as she considered the alternative side. If she decided against it…he'd have to strike her down.

"He cut us apart," Asch gritted through his teeth, his eyes narrow. "And he'll tear you to shreds."

He waited for a moment for her answer. Her orange eyes were on the red carpet beneath her feet, seemingly lost in a state of confusion and indecisiveness. He didn't want to kill her, that was no lie, but she seemed so internally set, so wrapped around her dark ideals that he didn't know if she'd be able to come to the right decision, even now, when he had promised her death.

What had caused her, the original, to become like this? Had Sin done this when she ran away? Was resentment and old grudges what lingered between the two that caused them to hate each other so much? Were they both angry because they had caused one another to lose the only thing they had, their freedom?

There was a quick movement then, making him blink from his state of deep thought. His eyes landed on her questioningly.

The original was on her knees, hands on the floor with bent elbows, head down. She was shaking, and the only conclusion he could get was that it was from fright.

He eyed her silently, until she spoke.

"I…I don't bow for anyone…for no reason…" she stated to the floor, her voice shaky. "I need…I need a promise…if I help you…"

Reluctantly but curious as to what she meant, he sheathed his sword.

"I need you to promise that…I'll be free. Please…don't send me back…I don't want to go back…to my city."

He shook his head. "It is your duty as a noble-" he cut himself off sharply, actually finding that all of a sudden he was out of breath. What right did he have to tell her that it was her duty? What put him on such a high horse, when he had done the exact same thing to Luke?

'_I forced all that on Luke…_' he realized, his own eyes going wide. In an attempt to grasp his own freedom, he had forced a newly born replica into a manor where he had to learn, walk, talk, read history books for mindless hours while his 'father' consistently told him that he wasn't good enough, or that something was wrong with him.

He disgusted himself. He had no right to demand that she return to her city, when he done the same.

Consciously, he felt himself move toward her, his gloved palm up, extending his hand as aid for her.

There was barely a moment's hesitation before she grasped it securely and he pulled her to her feet. He spoke while he did this.

"I promise," he told her unwaveringly. "You'll be free."

Something like a smile appeared on her face, she looked like she was unused to the action. But…as the smile became more prominent and the tears welled up at the edges of her eyes…she looked exceptionally, perfectly, ordinarily…**human**.

'_You'll be free…_' he thought. _'You both will.'_

Abruptly a loud roar caught his attention and his eyes widened, instantly recognizing it. The original covered her ears with a wince. The roaring continued on crazily, almost frantically.

"What **is** that!?" the original asked, looking around.

"Harp sound…" he whispered quietly. Sin'kida furrowed her eyebrows, obviously seeing his lips move but not being able to tell what had come out.

He raised his voice a little. "It's Kotone! Come with me!" he urged, and then he was out the door and proceeding down the hallway.

Their ferocious silver companion had returned.

Had the cloud's silver lining also returned?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Woo! I did it! I did it! I think this was the slowest I've ever update, I'm so terribly sorry! –Hides in trash can– But I'm over my writers block finally, finally! This chapter didn't have too many words but I hope you'll all forgive me. Ohh, I'm missing writing the special moments between Sin and Asch, it kills me when they are apart –sighs– but what must be done, must be done.**

**Oh, did you all hear about the Tales of the Abyss anime that is coming out!? Omg, I'm so excited and I won't rest until I've seen it X3 It looks really good actually…I saw the trailer and all.  
**

**Well, thank you all for your patience, (Though it's not like you had a choice, lol) and please review once more.**

**Oh yeah, special thanks to Songlian and Asalem for their wonderful and heartwarming reviews –hugglez – Songlian, You said in your review that you wanted to wrap it up because you were probably boring me to tears…and I was almost in tears…because it was just such a damn, helpful and supportive review! Thank you! –Sliding bow down– Lolz…eh hem…moving on…**

_**Kazink**_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**This was a pretty quick update wasn't it? –Nervous laughter– So…you all forgive me for the lateness of the last chapter don't you? Yeah? That's good! Thank you! (lol) Anyway, this one should be fairly smooth because I've had it planned for a while now. Thank you for all the lovely reviews.**

**--Huggles armful of reviewer plushies– That's right! I have plush dolls that represent each of you!**

**--Cue crickets--**

**Lmao, no, no. I kid. But I wish I did XD**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

'_So this is Sin'kida's city, is it now?_' the advisor mused as he moved through the lonely streets. It seemed somehow like an exceptionally sorry sight, perhaps ever since she had abandoned it for her own freedom it had gone down hill, with no one to properly govern it.

After a moment the palace came into his view and he paused to observe. It was quite a grand palace indeed, with tall trees circling the outskirts and very still ponds in the front. Now why would either the original or the replica choose to run from such a place, he would never understand.

He approached one of the outer posts, guarded by a soldier and spoke quickly.

"I am the royal advisor of the city south of here," he began. The soldier straightened himself a little. "I seek shelter in your wondrous palace for a short time."

The guard gave him a confused expression, like he had never heard of such a request before.

"Your princess is well," the old advisor decided to include. "I glimpsed her in a far city not too long ago."

The guard tilted his head, appearing lost for words and confused to quite an extent. The advisor furrowed his eyebrows in meek curiosity. Was it possible this soldier was not too bright?

"You seek…an audience?" the guard finally asked. The advisor thought for a moment and then nodded. Someone with more brains would certainly be more suited to talk to about his stay.

The guard opened the iron gate and allowed him to enter, obviously not concerned with any amount of threat a poor old man could have. The advisor stepped through and continued on into the palace.

It was warm inside, as apposed to the chilly wind outside. The décor was much different too, and not particularly to his taste, but it wasn't as if that was important right now.

This would be a suitable place to stay until they found out where the replica was. He didn't know how long Sin'kida would last with Asch alone but if he had to, he would send a messenger bird by night. Things would be difficult should Asch somehow find out about their teamwork. He planned to lie low until things settled a little and tiled once more, in his favor.

He came to an elaborate set of doors with guards posted on both sides, eyeing him sternly.

"Speak quickly," one snapped.

"I seek an audience with your superior," he replied without missing a step. "I am the royal advisor from the city of water, to your south."

They murmured to each other for a moment before one nodded and turned back to him.

"Wait here," he commanded before disappearing into the room.

He did wait, and listened intently for any sound on the other side of the black, wood doors, but failed to hear any sort of conversation, so he waited until the previous guard returned. His expression was somehow weary.

"You may enter," he barked. "But be swift and to the point, her highness doesn't have all day."

He nodded, but his eyebrows furrowed once more in contemplation.

"I was not aware this kingdom was blessed with royalty at the current time…" the advisor stated to the guard. The guard eyed him with distaste, and slight confusion, obviously having no clue as to what he was getting at.

"Be quick," he repeated. "Her highness is not well and needs her rest."

The advisor gave a curt nod and proceeded past the guards and into the extravagant room, tapestries hung from every wall. Once again they were not of his taste, they were a bit too bright. Windows lined the walls as well, looking down into the courtyard, a few stories down.

He continued down to the end of the large room swiftly, planning to get this meeting over with as soon as possible.

The end of the room rose up to meet him, and he could soon see the large throne chair placed at the top of a few stairs.

Sitting in it was a figure he instantly recognized, causing him to stop cold in his tracks. That hell-bent aura was unmistakable.

Now he realized why the soldiers had been so confused with his mention of the missing royalty.

"Impossible…" he hissed.

His eyes had fallen onto Sin, sitting quietly in the huge throne chair, one leg crossed lazily over the other in a bored manner, her foot swinging almost impatiently. As she leaned against the back of the chair, robes that were far too elegant for what she normally wore slipped down around her in shades of red, gold and black. Her demonic black hair hung down around her too, slipping into the folds of her silk attire.

Her damned orange eyes had found his face, looking back calmly, but they held that quivering emotion somewhere in the back of their fiery depths. The emotion that told him that she was pleased, even so far as amused.

He had never expected this, that something so ironic could be possible.

She pushed herself up slowly, straightening herself to her short height but still somehow commanding all his attention. The ends of her robes slipped down around her feet, concealing them.

"Welcome," she called, her young voice echoing through the room around him. "Welcome to my kingdom," she continued, obvious, vicious sarcasm present in her voice. So…he wasn't the only one that found this to be terrible ironic.

He looked back towards the door quickly, wondering.

"It's locked," her voice echoed to him again. "I've been waiting for you…"

"How terribly inconvenient," he replied, reluctantly turning back to the girl. Never did he suspect he might run into trouble alone.

"_If she is not in there, it will be all the easier for us to catch her alone, and trust me, alone is how the little brat needs to be for us to handle her."_

Those had been his words to the original. Now they no longer applied, they were useless. He was the one alone and currently at a major disadvantage.

"Now…" the replica began questioningly while tapping her chin and walking down the stairs, "Why would you wander so far from your home city, just to come here?" she questioned, though her tone was obviously fake.

"Perhaps…you're looking for someone?" she stated rather than asked. "Maybe I can guess who it is? Maybe, just maybe it's Sin'**kida** you expected to find?"

"How very observant of you, Sin'kara…" he replied solemnly though as calmly as he could. He had no intention of making this demon child angry in a locked room from which he couldn't escape.

"Now why would you be looking for her?" Sin wondered, her voice not totally concealing the venom behind it.

Calmly, he reached down and began to pick pieces off his cane, allowing time to think.

"I'm afraid you are not totally correct…" he mused. "I did not come here seeking your original. I have already spoken with her."

The young girl's eyes narrowed menacingly. "Where is she?" she hissed, coming even closer.

He felt a smirk play about the edge of his mouth. How young minds were so naïve. They were so bendable…

Breakable.

"As you have already realized," he told her, sweeping his arm in a grand manner to indicate the palace. "She is not here."

He watched the stinging confusion sweep across her face. She knew he knew where the original was.

"Tell me…" he began innocently. "Do you miss Asch?"

The confusion lingered, but began to change to reluctant curiosity on her pale face. The guards were right…she did look unwell.

"How dare you speak of him…" she snarled, "I should kill you where you stand!"

"But no matter…" he pressed on anyway, "Asch isn't lonely…he's found someone else…someone…with a little more **presence**."

The replicas eyes went terribly wide, complete denial rushing straight onto her face in half a second. He smirked inwardly, now realizing just how frail this little child really was…so easy manipulated.

Her voice was shaking, as were her clenched fists.

"Your speak lies!" she yelled. "That's all you're good for!"

"Is it now?" he countered curtly. "Or are you just afraid of the truth? Why would he need you, when he could be complete…**whole**…with someone who looks exactly like you…and is real?"

"He does not care for her! I am the real Sin to him!"

"Really…? He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I was under the impression that he let her into the palace right away, even though he knew she wasn't you."

He continued, but he couldn't tell if she was angry or just about to pass out. "They've been speaking by first names too…how adorable…"

This statement seemed to affect her deeply, causing her face to go blank in apparent numbness. He could understand this from what he knew, she had been the only one allowed to ever call him by his actual name. She certainly felt betrayed now, it seemed.

He couldn't help but smirk. "What a dark and twisted dance love is-"

Suddenly her glowing blue hand was closed around his throat, choking him, stopping him from saying more. Her teeth were clenched in rage, as were her eyes narrowed.

But her voice was quiet.

"You think I'm a fool?" she whispered, her hand clenching even tighter. "You know nothing of what you speak. You think you know the depth of love when you haven't even scratched the surface. Love is **not** torn apart by **lies**! It is torn apart by the **truth**! The words that have come from your mouth are false, they are meaningless…they will not scar me!" she finished, seemingly trying to convince herself.

Her hand released his throat just before he was about to pass out, and she staggered away while he couldn't help but fall to his knees, choking in air like there wasn't enough to go around.

Oddly enough, he heard her coughing terribly too, her shoulders sagging as his eyes came back into focus.

'_That strength... it's undeniable…_' he thought, gritting his teeth together.

'_But how!? How did she attain such power?'_

"You're…useless….to him now…" he managed to breathe out in between gasps. "He's traded you in…for a new companion…a better version…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sin's P.o.v.**

"No, that's also a lie…" she replied. "Never has he tried to _fix_ me….the reason is because he knows I'm not broken. I'm **not** useless," she breathed unsteadily. Was she ill?

"I didn't want to fight anymore…that's why I ran so far away…" she continued. "I didn't want to face losing him again…he was my world!"

Her eyes narrowed menacingly down at the kneeling man in front of her. Her hand extended towards him, much like Asch's hand did when he was prepared to call forth the very worst of his spells.

"You stopped my world from turning. You nearly destroyed me."

"_I only didn't speak my opinion because I didn't want to pressure you into staying with me…if you desire to be elsewhere…" he said in a low voice that rolled over her shoulder, almost making her blank, but not quite._

"_Elsewhere doesn't exist unless you're with me," she responded, letting her eyes slowly trail to his face._

How true that was, even now. Her world was blank.

There was a loud shattering noise, and then a yell.

…………………

Sin pushed open the dark wood doors that led from the room a minute later, a small cough escaping her. She covered her mouth politely as the guards turned around to look at her.

"My Lady?" one asked, coming forth to aid her a little with closing the door. She waved him off with a very small smile and sighed tiredly. Questions were buzzing terribly in her mind, but all she wanted to do was sleep…and not answer them. But she knew she had to.

"Pardon, your highness…" the other guard began nervously but politely. "Are you sure you should leave your guest in there alone?"

Obviously surprising him greatly, she turned to him with a wide grin, though she felt hollow inside.

"Oh he's already departed from the palace," she told them quickly. They gave each other a confused look.

"But we did not see him exit?" the other admitted, as though he had failed in someway.

She shook her head and began to walk away. "Don't worry, he took another way out."

Then she was gone, fleeting down the hallway as fast as her weak legs would take her, trying all the while to remember where the bathroom from her childhood was. Had they fixed that drain yet?

The guard looked at his companion questioningly. The other shrugged, just as dumbfounded as well.

The guard turned reluctantly, and very slowly, pulled the door open a crack to look inside.

Everything was untouched.

Except for one of the colourful glass windows, which was shattered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Asch's P.o.v.**

"So…that monster is her companion?" Sin'kida questioned once again from a short distance behind him. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself a little calm. This girl asked more questions than Sin! Was that even possible?

"Yes, Kida." Asch replied once more, annoyance obvious in his tone as he dug his heels further into his horse's side.

Still, he could hear the curiosity in her voice. She, apparently, was intrigued with the beast they were currently following.

"How did she tame it?"

The former God-General looked back at the trailing girl with a sigh. "She's raised the thing since it was young…and, if you haven't noticed yet, it can run very fast, so could you please keep up?"

The original blinked, but proceeded to kick her horse in the side too, so that it trotted up to his side.

"But it's a beast…why are we even following it?" she sighed haughtily.

Asch kept his eyes forward, no acceptable answer coming to his head. All he had to go off of were hunches these days.

But something about the way Kotone had been acting when they first entered the courtyard had alarmed him. The beast shifted, barked, and whined terribly when he had first approached. But the moment he had tried to get close, Kotone had bounded away from him.

He continued to try to get close to the beast four more times after that, until he realized that the ligarre was guiding him away from the palace. He thought his heart had jumped into his throat, and so he prepared himself to follow.

Kotone seemed to know that Sin'kida was not the Sin he knew. The silver beast had stood perfectly still, like stone, when she had approached curiously, except for the end of his tail, which twitched now and then. Then a threatening growl escaped him when she had reached out to touch him.

So now here they were, tramping through an isolated plain where few trees lingered, in search of _her._

A few minutes passed in silence. The wind blew comfortingly around them both, telling them that there was no need for words while it was there to fill the gap.

He turned to look over his shoulder at the original and found that her eyes were suddenly downcast in a slightly worried state. She had trailed behind a little again, too.

Reluctantly, he spoke up, casting his words into the wind so that they floated back to her.

"Is something wrong?"

She looked up quickly, almost _surprised_. "Oh, no…nothing…"she replied.

Asch nodded and said no more. It wasn't his place to bug her about it.

The silence drifted, though awkwardly this time. He pointedly ignored it and kept his eyes focused on Kotone, who was walking skittishly ahead of them, his great head close to the ground.

There was a fairly large gust of wind then, blowing right into the former God-Generals face. He paused in his thought for a moment, surprised.

'_That smell…'_ he wondered, his eyebrows furrowing as he closed his eyes and took it in again once more.

It smelled of roses…sweet and addicting.

He pulled his horse to a stop unsurely. It smelled exactly like Sin.

The original pulled her horse to a stop too, but now she was a few paces ahead of him and looking back in confusion. He ignored her though, and continued to linger, his thoughtful eyes on the sky.

"What is it?" she asked quickly enough, looking around.

"Do you smell that?" asked Asch, also looking around him.

Her face dropped a bit. "No……"

The former God-General turned his green gaze onto her questioningly. It was impossible to miss such an overwhelming scent.

"How could you not?"

Sin'kida shrugged, unbothered by his comment. "It smells like anything else…clean air…grass…"

She gently kicked her horse into a walk again and continued on, unconcerned. Reluctantly, he did the same, all the while hoping that the scent would follow.

Not only did it follow, it became even stronger.

But that's when he understood why Sin'kida couldn't smell it. She, like Sin, also smelled of roses. She was used to the scent because it clung to her very skin.

A grassy hill rose up before them and their horses began to huff in response, straining to walk up the ascent of the slope. Asch climbed down in response and walked on his own two legs.

When they finally made it to the top, the sight before him was stunning.

A valley of roses.

His emerald green eyes widened as he looked over the vastness of the gently blooming flowers. The scent pummeled him, cleared his mind of all thought besides her…saddened him.

Most of the roses were white, but some exceptions were blood red. There were so many, he didn't know where to let his eyes land.

Sin'kida shuffled down from her horse and pointed at the valley.

"Is that what you smell?" she asked bluntly. He could only nod, lost for words.

Kotone was already down the hill and approaching the edge of the mass of roses, preparing to continue on.

He stepped forward, eager to follow the beast into the depths of the scent but quickly, Sin'kida's voice shot out and stopped him.

"-Wait Asch…." She said loudly, making him look back questioningly. Her eyes were lowered again and her hands were clenched at her sides.

"What?" he asked.

The original trailed her eyes to Kotone. "I have a bad feeling…I know where she is…"

The former God-General narrowed his eyes, wondering if she had known all along and just didn't want to say. He waited for her to continue.

"That beast…Kotone…you think he's leading you to her?"

Asch nodded.

She became nervous. "Well…uh…shoot…" she cursed under her breath.

"Spit it out," he demanded. "Or save it."

The original looked out over the open valley of roses, seeming lost. He shook his head and began to continue on.

"Asch!" she yelled, "This is the way to my city!"

His legs stopped walking in disbelief. He turned around slowly to look at the original, not knowing if he should choose to believe what she was getting at.

She ran to his side, instantly frantic.

"I don't know much about the ligarre, but if he's leading us to the city ahead because that's where Sin is then I've got a bad feeling…that…t-that…."

"They've got her instead of you!" he hissed, realization finally hitting him flat in the face. Sin'kida nodded, looking down to the ground again.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't want to say anything incase it was just a coincidence that he was heading this way but-"

He whirled on her, not being able to control all the thoughts that were coming into his head.

"You should have said something!" he snarled. "Did you forget that you sent that damn advisor to your city for protection!? What if he finds her!?"

Her eyes went wide too, she obviously hadn't considered that far yet.

"Come on," he snapped, climbing back up onto his horse and waiting for her to do the same. "We can't waste any more time."

They proceeded down and into the valley of roses, but now they scent didn't comfort him…it caused him to panic and constantly look for Kotone, who seemed now like he was having a harder and harder time following the scent.

Sin'kida began to whisper quietly beside him.

"You know…this field is the very reason we smell like this…" she stated quietly. He nodded absentmindedly. Her voice was sad.

She continued. "The mother…often took the original here…when it was very young…"

"You, you mean. She took you here when you were young," he responded, finding her choice of words for herself very odd.

Stunning him, she shook her head somewhat sadly.

"No…the original...not me."

Confused by her words, he pulled his horse to a complete stop and looked back at her, right into her orange eyes.

"You **are** the original." Asch repeated. Head down, she was still for a moment, before her head began to shake back and forth. She was denying him.

He was speechless. "**What?**" he asked in complete disbelief. "You're not telling me that you're not the original, are you?"

Sin'kida kept her eyes away from him and made sure her horse continued walking. He could only follow in stunned silence.

"The original Sin…" she began slowly, "Lived no longer than two years."

Asch listened quietly, not being able to believe what he was hearing.

"The mother…loved that child so much that she would give her life for it. But the baby was not well…it was…sickly…" Sin'kida confessed, looking straight forward.

"The mother took the child here every day, hoping that the fresh air and the flowers would perform a miracle."

Her shoulders slumped a bit. "But the baby grew weaker and weaker, and the mother could only wait and hope in ever growing desperation."

"The father, seeing his wife so depressed and full of sorrow…took the child and replicated it…" she gritted through her teeth, and Asch knew that the replicated creation was her.

"After that…the baby lingered on for one more year until death grasped it…I was…locked up until then…"

"When the baby finally did pass on…the father pulled me from my cradled cell and showed me to his wife…hoping to please her with an exact replica of her child."

Asch winced at her back, already knowing it wouldn't be that easy.

"But once the mother learned of this…abomination…she was distraught and killed herself."

"The father never expected this…and now he had a replica child that was also not in perfect condition…like the original…I was…unwell…waiting in that cell."

"Then out of fear that his royal bloodline would die…he replicated **me** when I was five."

"He…replicated a _replica_?" Asch asked slowly, but sympathy filtered into his voice.

Sin'kida nodded in response. "That was when Sin'kara was born. But she was so weak and so ill…the exact opposite of what he wanted…that he threw her into the darkest dungeon and took his own life. He could not even provide a **healthy** replicated heir for his throne...or his departed wife."

"The royal bloodline should have ended the moment the original Sin had died…and the mother was gone. Re-marrying was unheard of, forbidden."

Asch shook his head and took it all in. It seemed like not much had changed.

"The servants of the castle were unaware that I was a replica…" she admitted, hanging her head slightly. "That father had created me in secret…away from everyone and without assistance. They all thought I was the real heir to the throne…but they knew about Sin…how much of a disgrace she was…no more than a decoy for me. She was garbage."

"I hated it there…I remembered what that dark cell was like…how could anyone not, even at such a young age? I often left without any regard for Sin'kara. She was trash to me too, she disgusted me to my very core for a few years…" she trailed off, sounding like now she was disgusted with herself.

But she managed to continue on bravely. "But something kept me from leaving all together and not coming back…some…_feeling_. I tried to ignore it for a while…but it was always there nagging me in the back of my mind. Deep down I knew she was exactly like me, and that she was imprisoned just like I had been…and worst of all…I was the **reason** for her imprisonment."

Asch nodded, understanding completely.

"But one day I went out and came back and she was gone. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard the news…I felt so…betrayed. All I could think was that she would come back, that she had to return because I **always** did. I came back for her. I wanted to help her."

"But she didn't." Asch answered. Sin'kida nodded, her jaw clenched.

"I despised her after that day, the thought of her nearly drove me to insanity. The servants and guards demanded better security from that point on…and I couldn't even escape after her. I was imprisoned instead."

"If only she had waited for another year or two. I would have finally made up my mind to leave and not come back…and what choice would they have but to give her what was all mine? She would have had a palace, she would have owned a kingdom…but no…she ran away into a world that was dangerous…and **I was jealous.**"

"But you ran away after all," Asch said. "If you had left her there, she would have done the same. You would have been living each others lives."

That was a crazy idea. The thought that he might have fallen in love with Sin'kida instead of Sin'kara.

'_No…_' he continued to think, glued to the thought. That would imply that the two of them were the same… and they weren't. They were two different people, just as he and Luke had been.

"I won't go back there," Sin'kida stated. "But I'll help you in insuring that she never has to return there either. It's time the bloodline really did die like it should have…twelve years ago."

Asch nodded solemnly, finding this story so bizarre and yet understanding how everything seemed to fit into place.

"She was ill for a while…" Asch decided to tell the replicated original. "It must have been the original's illness waking in her."

Sin'kida nodded. "I survived the worst of it when I was young and in my cell. I can resist it now, I'm no longer affected by it. It may plague her now and then though…because she is so much weaker than I."

He nodded and finally fell silent. What did he tell Sin when he finally found her? He knew she didn't know that she was copy of a replica. Would it affect her somehow? Or did she finally believe in her self enough to know that it didn't matter, that he loved her regardless of it all? He knew they still held grudges for one another, but it seemed possible…at least to him…that they could overcome them in time.

They walked on through the field of roses quietly, Sin'kida seemingly like she was wrapped up in her own thoughts as much as he was.

But it was too late when he finally looked up and realized that Kotone we nowhere to be seen. His eyes widened as he looked around for the beast. Did they fall too far behind?

"Damn it…" he hissed under his breath, twisting around to search for the ligarre.

"Did we lose him?" Sin'kida wondered, helping him searching around.

"He must have continued while we weren't paying atten-"

"A-Asch?"

His heart froze abruptly, the soft voice filling his head, completing his being. It was not Sin'kida who had spoken his name.

Slowly, he began to turn around, unable to make himself move any faster just incase she vanished with his eagerness.

His green gaze traveled along the roses carefully, until they could only rise onto the petite figure who was standing a short distance away, still, like stone.

His eyes connected with her flaming orange ones by instinct, it was what their bond forced them to do, so they could speak with their soul. She looked…frightened.

It felt like he couldn't breathe properly as the knowledge that she was really there slipped from his memory and became an experience. Love, desire, longing…emotions that were impossible to keep dormant challenged his ability to keep control of himself.

"Sin…" he whispered so low he could barely hear himself. Carefully, he slipped down from his horse and began to walk slowly over to her.

Incredulous, he watched her foot take a hesitant step back. Her eyes were wild with confusion, indecisiveness.

He shook his head, also confused with her behavior towards him when all he wanted to do was embrace her. Did she feel disturbed by his presence?

"Sin…?" he asked softly while reaching a hand out to her. She looked back at him like he wanted her to take a lit match from him, like he would burn her.

He noticed that her eyes flicked over to Sin'kida at his back and then returned to him. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to decipher what she was thinking. But he didn't have to, because she spoke a minute later.

"He…I can't believe it…he was right…?" she whispered, once again allowing herself to take another step back.

"Who was right?" Asch asked quietly, still wishing that she would stand still, but she appeared as if she never heard him.

"No, no…this is all wrong! He couldn't have been telling the truth…no…"

Asch shook his head, not knowing what to say. He felt Sin'kida slide off her horse behind him and come closer.

Suddenly Sin's eyes widened in what appeared to be outrage and she bolted by him, throwing her arms out wide at the 'original.'

"Get away from him!" she yelled, her voice so shaky it sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

The original froze quickly, surprised and unsure how to respond it seemed.

Asch shook his head quickly and reached out to her, his hand landing on her shoulder easily because she was so close, trying to defend him. She immediately jumped and flinched away, almost wincing.

"Wait Sin…" he began unsurely. "What's going on?"

Her eyes were hard, looking like she was fighting back tears. She shook her head frantically.

"Tell me it's not true! I…I didn't listen to him…"

"Didn't listen to **who**?" he asked once more, a little more firmly. Sin'kida remained perfectly still in the background, looking like she was trying to go unnoticed.

"**Him **Asch, **him**! The advisor!" she cried. "He said you were together! He said that you brought her into the palace! He said you didn't need me if you had her!"

His eyes narrowed. So, the two of them had already come into contact. Sin'kida covered her face with her hand, hiding her shame.

"And you believed him?" Asch hissed. "You know what he can do! You know the way he thinks!"

"I-I know!" she yelled. "And yet his words were true! You're together!"

Sin'kida finally cut in, her voice brave. "Asch and I are together because we were trying to find you."

Asch nodded slowly, agreeing, but to his confusion, Sin fell completely silent and her eyes darkened with hatred.

"And he said…" she gritted out through her teeth. "That you spoke by first names!"

She dashed before he could blink and was heading after Sin'kida, her anger flaring to a dangerous point. Asch yelled and stepped forward to stop her but a mass of silver fur was suddenly in his way, blocking him.

Kotone's silver fur bristled and his pointed teeth were bared at him threateningly, his jowls dripping with saliva. Asch blinked and halted, never imagining that Sin would use Kotone to keep him at bay.

He could only call over the beast's snarls. "No Sin, stop!"

But she didn't listen and continued forth, towards the original she had such hatred for.

"Defend yourself!" he yelled at Sin'kida, though he had no idea how she would manage to do that with no weapon.

But she did. Her hands flew out like a reflex and summoned a thrusting blast, pushing the replica away and making her tumble…though she tumbled right back into her feet. He was relieved for a moment, it appeared they had the same power.

"I never wanted to see you again in this life!" Sin yelled, "But now I find you trailing behind me and picking up all the pieces! I hope you die for what you've done, I hope I'm the one to kill you!"

"No, you've got it all backwards!" he heard Sin'kida yell frantically, but Sin cut her off by attacking again, with a blast of her own that sent the original Sin flying.

"I've got it backwards!? Sin cried, "Give me a break! What gives you the right to say that!? What gives you the right!? How about I throw you into a dark cell for six years and see whose backwards then!"

Sin'kida pushed herself to her feet unsteadily, small scratches on her arms from all the thorns she had landed on.

Asch attempted to move around Kotone, but the beast just snapped to keep him back. He didn't know what to do, he would never harm Kotone willingly. What were his options?

"No!" the original replica yelled. "I was locked up too! I know how you feel!"

"Liar! If you knew how I felt then you'd **drop dead**!"

Sin moved like a lightning bolt, her hand glowing and punched, missing the original by a sliver. Her hand slammed into the ground, making a crater and causing the flowers around her to lose their petals from the impact. The white pedals floated down around the replica as she lingered, crouched near the ground. He heard a quiet sob from her, and though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was crying.

His eyes softened. _'Sin…'_

"I'll destroy you…before I let you touch him…it's not fair…!" she whispered, but it quickly grew into a shout to compensate for her mounting frustration.

She charged again at the original, and he knew it wouldn't last long at this rate. Sin seemed like she had gone completely out of her mind. He couldn't waste a second hoping that fate would save them all.

Kotone snapped at him again, causing him to back up even more. Asch couldn't blame the beast though, after all they had been through together, Kotone was still just a loyal monster than a young girl had taken in. He would die to protect his master.

He didn't know how to get around the huge monster though, without permanently harming it. Ligarres didn't go down without a fight, they were like cockroaches in that sense.

The hissing sound of lightning filled his ears suddenly, and he looked up with wide eyes to see Sin holding the crackling blue energy in her hands, waiting for it to build to its maximum strength. She weaved her fingers quickly, tearing it, building it.

His eyes flicked to Sin'kida in fright, knowing there was no possible way she would get out of the way of that. Even if it clipped her, she was dead for sure.

"Stop Sin!" he bellowed. She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes in pain. He could see the tears that streamed down her cheek. She held the lightning, but she was the one that looked totally defeated. She turned away, but didn't dismiss the lightning.

Time was running out.

The former God-General bent low and extended his hand along the ground. Ice came forth and spread along the flowers and earth, glossing it all over with a frosty surface. The cold energy consumed the flowers, making them squeak and curl in protest while they froze. Just like he had planned, he caught the ligarre's paws as well, trapping the beast where it stood.

Kotone roared and lowered his head frantically, examining the cause of his immobility. He struggled fiercely and then began to chip away at the halting ice with his fangs, freeing himself. Asch wasted no time in moving around the monster as quickly as possible, knowing the beast would free himself sooner rather than later.

However time seemed to move in slow motion for him while he bolted after Sin. Her lightning was finished charging and she was pulling her hand back, preparing to send it searing towards her hated original.

"**No!**" Asch yelled as loud as he could. His hand extended towards her, what else could he do?

He heard Sin gasp and to his relief there was no release of lightning. It huffed and dissipated completely.

Sin curled into herself and collapsed, struggling to hold herself up…but to no avail. She twisted and shakily raised her hand to place in on the mark on her neck as she fell onto her side, her knees pulling into her chest. Her eyes pinched shut as the mark constricted her body, her teeth clenched.

He approached her quietly, knowing immediately that this was his second offense. Sin'kida collapsed to the ground where she stood, breathing in hard gasps of fright.

Asch looked over Sin with soft eyes, understanding how torn she must have felt inside. He could understand too…she felt…**replaced**.

The former God-General let out a short, saddened breath and knelt down beside her. Her eyes flicked half open at his presence. Her head turned slowly, shakily to look at him. He stared, gently, back into her hopeless eyes.

"W-why…?" she whispered to him. A single tear slid down her pale cheek.

He shook his head. "You were about to make a huge mistake…" he said quietly back, reaching over to stroke her long black hair.

Sin swallowed. "W-why do you defend her?" she choked.

He wiped one of her countless tears away. "I'm not protecting her…" he responded. "I'm protecting you…from regret…"

"Do you…love her?" she asked, her voice breaking. He shook his head slowly while slipping his arms underneath her and bringing her close to him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her soft, trembling lips.

"No…" he whispered. "How could you let his lies corrupt you?"

Slowly but surprisingly, she leaned closer again and pressed her lips to his. He let his eyes drift shut, so comforted to just hold her, touch her, love her once again.

"Love me!?" Sin'kida exclaimed from her short distance away. They broke the gentle kiss and turned to look at her, though Sin's eyes did darken just a little. It was that old grudge, and he knew it was deep.

"He almost chopped me to pieces…twice! I mean he had his sword out and everything!" she huffed. Sin turned to look at him questioningly. He smirked a little by accident and nodded at her.

"Oh," Sin'kida continued. "And I'm also a replica."

Sin whipped her head around to look at her in amazement.

"What!?"

She nodded. "But I do have to apologize to you both…I was…allied…with your traitorous advisor…I sent him to my city…" she paused for a second, to gage their reactions. Asch made sure to keep his expression passive. Sin tilted her head in confusion though.

Sin'kida ducked her head in shame. "I didn't know you were there…he could have killed you…it was his intention all along…I am to blame."

Asch looked down, to see Sin biting her lip. When she noticed, she looked up at him, her orange eyes wavering.

"I…I killed him…" she confessed slowly. She looked like she was about to continue on, but he just shook his head and silenced her.

"He's caused more than enough damage to all of us…don't speak of him anymore." He told her. She nodded.

Just then, there was an intense pressure on his shoulder and then…a searing pain. He blinked in surprise and looked over to see Kotone's fanged jaw latched onto his shoulder, piercing right through his armor.

Sin's eyes went wide. "K-Kotone!" she said, covering her face so she couldn't see.

Asch trailed his eyes slowly to the great beasts face with a grim expression on. It was a bit late to be biting him now.

"Ow." He stated bluntly.

Sin shook her head and the beast finally, slowly, withdrew his teeth. Then, the ligarre began to lick the wound, as if in an apology. Asch sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Sin whispered while reaching up to heal it, he supposed. "Here…"

What happened next happened much to fast.

There was a loud gasp, and then Sin'kida rushed by them.

"No!" she screamed, throwing herself in front of his back.

There was a sound, like cutting air, and then a horrifying thump.

And as he turned around with wide eyes, he watched the original's body fall to the ground and land among the now blood splattered roses…

An arrow piercing her chest.

'_No!_' he exclaimed in his head, horrified at the sight before him. Her still body lay on its side, her black hair twisted out behind her.

"Let go of me Asch! Let go!" Sin was suddenly yelling in his arms. He released his death grip on her, but as soon as he did he regretted it because she was up and running around him, towards where the arrows had come from.

"No Sin!" he bellowed, shoving himself to his feet in an attempt to stop her.

But just as he was up, another barrage of arrows swept towards them. His eyes widened in denial…denial that it would end like this.

Sin's hands shot up as she skidded to a halt.

The arrows stopped dead in their tracks, illuminated in a soft blue glow.

"Hurry Asch! Get her!" Sin told him, spinning the arrows around and sending them back the way they came in great blue streaks.

Quickly he pivoted and moved over to the limp body, almost unable to comprehend how quiet it was.

He knelt quickly and turned her over as gently as he could. As he did this, she gasped quietly, her eyes half closed as they found his face. He shook his head a little, his mouth was dry, like it was never used for talking.

She smiled weakly. "Why…so sad?" she breathed heavily.

His expression softened as he looked down at the arrow stuck in her…right in her heart it seemed. She had no time left.

"I…I couldn't keep my promise…" he whispered.

Her eyes dropped shut a little more. "What are you…talking about?" she countered. "I am free now…wouldn't you agree?"

His eyes wavered, he didn't know what to say to help her.

Weakly, her hand came up and patted his cheek. The smile was still on her face, reassuringly.

"Silly…" she laughed in breath. "You did free me…I got to see what love was…I…was able to…think for myself…t-thank you…I'm glad we met…please tell Sin that I'm so sorry…and that she's so luck...tell her to…not let go."

He thought he could feel her heartbeat dying a she lingered in his hold. He shook his head slowly.

"But you never got to feel love…" he said quietly.

Slowly, her eyes raised to his, almost challengingly.

She gave him a happy smile before her eyes closed. Then she went limp.

Fighting back all the crushing emotions, he gently guided her still body to the rose covered ground. There was only one Sin left in the world now.

He turned away and looked to find Sin.

She was still there, fending off arrows as each one threatened to pierce them both.

She was coughing as she stood, her eyes closed, but she kept her hands up.

"Abominations!" he heard someone yell, and looked further to see a group of soldiers with bows at the ready.

"Deceiving replica's have no place in this world! Die for the tragedy you have caused all these years! We will be tricked by your blood-stained appearance no longer!"

He went to her side quickly and helped her stay up. Kotone landed beside them, growling.

"Let's leave," Sin choked. "Lets leave this place and never come back!"

He nodded and lifted her onto Kotone's silver back, before climbing on himself.

Kotone turned away from the group of soldiers and departed, his speed unmatched by horses.

Asch hugged Sin tightly, he could hear her crying quietly.

He was sure that they would never come back to this place.

Never.

She had to be free, as did the ghost of her original.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Whew, crazy chapter eh? I had fun writing it all, though I had to be really careful with some parts. I got a lot of hits in one day O.o it was crazy. I'm sure people were happy to see an update lol.**

**Anyway, leave me some love please.**

_**Kazink**_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**And here we are, chapter thirty-three for everyone to read! Was the last chapter dramatic enough for you? I thought it was very dramatic – nods at own assessment – Lol. So as I type this right now, I am sitting in a booth – outside – because I work at a fruit market and I am in charge of the U-Pick fields…like I take peoples money when they are finished XD, hehe. But anyway, it's a very laid-back job and its easy…and I type all day long…and draw…and listen to music….and occasionally get up every hour or so to talk to someone…..and on top of it all….I get paid for it! Mwhahaha! Oh and I get to go home if it rains. It's the best job in the world, seriously.**

**Kraya! You're back! –Huggles—Thanks for the review. Yes, the soldiers shot at both of them, they were listening when Sin'kida was talking to Sin. If you read carefully she says, "I'm **_**also **_**a replica." I think from that, the soldiers could draw their own conclusions that neither were the original. It would probably look a little like witchcraft to them too…seeing two people who are exactly alike in every way. –kicks superstitious ppl –**

**Anyway, for all of your support I am so grateful.**

**Enjoy**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Asch's P.o.v.**

He walked quietly along the halls of his home in the city of water, so much like his old Grand Chokmah that he could only wonder why it wasn't the same place.

The windows were cast open, letting in the refreshing breeze and blowing the white curtains gently to the side, revealing a peaceful blue sky beyond. He gazed at it quietly as he walked by, finding comfort in the sunshine. He was beginning to like the quiet rays of light much more than he used to. Storms were only exciting for a while, before they went out of control and he wished they would stop.

"Excited for the festival, Master Asch?" a maid that was walking by asked happily, carrying a huge tower of towels.

He smiled slightly at her and nodded.

She continued on, humming to herself. Other people passed him in the halls too, bustling about with their own business regarding the coming festival. It was new years day, so Dailiin, once again, had insisted on a big party for the city. She claimed it kept the people in high spirits and he couldn't disagree.

He turned down the next hallway and proceeded to knock quietly on a door.

"Come in…" he heard Sin's quiet voice respond. His eyes softened as he let himself in and closed the door. She was the only one who wasn't in high spirits.

The replica sat on the railing of the balcony, her hands collapsed in her lap. Her orange gaze was forward, looking off into the clear horizon, but her eyes were clouded with thought.

He leaned on the rail beside her, trying to give her time to think.

Slowly, she turned to look at him. The tiniest of sad smiles came to her face.

"I didn't know I'd end up back here…" she said quietly. "I feel…out of place."

He shook his head. "You know this is the only place for you."

Sin sighed and turned away again, searching the sky. "Unfortunately yes…"

Silence drifted for a moment. He looked at her calmly. Her face was pale, and she hadn't totally stopped the coughing yet but she was getting better again, steadily. The sickness was something she would just have to live with…it would probably never go away. Being a double replica, every challenge that faced her probably seemed larger than life. Maybe the festival would cheer her up though?

Yet somehow he doubted it. She had so many burdens and doubts hanging off her shoulders from everything that had happened to them. There were so many visible and invisible scars that time couldn't even erase.

"How do you feel?" he asked, concerned.

Her shoulders slid down a bit. "Better and worse at the same time…" she confessed quietly. He waited for her to continue. She pressed her lips together, knowing that he was waiting.

"When I was…away…I felt so weakened…so confused with everything," she explained. "Every little thing would trigger the coughing…"

She turned to him, her eyes questioning.

"Do you know why Asch? Why was I so weak?"

He looked forward as he thought.

"No matter how far away from me you are, the effect of the mark will keep you at least somewhat stable. But…" he turned to look at her.

"You've needed stability all along…reassurance. You left your home, your life behind…that's what set the mark off. You changed too many things at once. How could I keep you stable…if you lost yourself and wouldn't turn back?"

Her eyes became saddened as she turned away from him. "Then I suppose it was only a matter of time before the sickness followed…it always comes up when I push myself over my limit…"

He nodded slowly.

She continued. "Everything feels so broken now…I don't know how to repair it…let alone my life…"

"Fixing everything isn't a part of life," he countered quietly. "Surviving it is."

She laughed very quietly, a sad broken laugh that had him smiling and shaking his head at the same time.

"I can't believe I said those things to her…" Sin whispered, her voice breaking. "I told her to drop dead…and she did….right before our eyes. I…I went **crazy**…I was so angry at her…it seemed like such a big deal that she was with you…and all along she'd come to save me…"

Her head turned a little, almost like she wanted to look at him but was choosing not to.

"Those soldiers followed me…well…followed **her** technically…I brought death upon us both…"

He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he also knew that was a part of why she was in so much pain.

"Don't think of it like that…she gave her life to protect us. It was her apology for the past."

"I realize that…" Sin replied. "But a bit too late is seems..."

Her head hung low.

"I'm sorry for running away too…please forgive me…I was…hopeless... and being inconsiderate to…your feelings…"

"I'm just glad you're okay…" he responded, shrugging it off as nothing, even though it nearly killed him.

"I…wouldn't classify myself as okay…" she said, her eyes slipping to his with obvious intention. He looked back at her quietly, causing her to flush scarlet.

"But…like you said…I'm surviving…" she quoted, the blush still on her face.

That insane longing built up in him unfairly as he looked at it, that so-obvious love written on her face. It gave him pleasure, peace of mind, and yet it stung all the same. A deep part of him wanted to let go and allow her to move on, like always, but just as deep was the feeling that told him that he wasn't nearly strong enough to do that.

Was it fair to her that he wasn't strong enough to let it all go, to suppress all the memories of their time together?

Because what if they never received another chance? Undeniably, he knew that was exactly what he was waiting for.

While her gaze was turned away, back to the distant skyline, he felt himself move closer and his arms slip around her small, lean frame. He knew it was wrong, society felt that it was wrong…but inside…it felt right, like a piece of the puzzle was suddenly in his hand.

Unfortunately because of all the other pieces, the one he wanted wouldn't fit.

She stiffened, as expected, but he did not let go. He brought her closer, pushed his face closer to her neck. She didn't respond with physical actions, she wasn't allowed. He knew this.

"You know I love you, right?" he whispered. He didn't kiss her though, not here, not now.

Her orange eyes closed softly and she nodded. "Though I pretend…like I don't…"

He smiled slightly. "I told you it would be impossible to pretend…that you were a fool if you tried…"

It was beautiful when she grinned. It was not that broken and defeated smile, it was that of someone who wanted to laugh. A smile that she pulled from her memory.

"Us fools have it the hardest, huh? Running headlong into something and then hitting five more things before we realize we hit the first…" she laughed a little. That was beautiful too, so serene.

He nodded close to her, before hearing Dailiin calling him somewhere off in the distance.

She turned her head too, obviously hearing the voice of the empress. She was so close at that point that he actually had to pull away in resistance, so he wouldn't kiss her right there.

She slipped from the railing and onto her bare feet, looking a little bit happier and a little bit sadder at the same time. He couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.

"You should go now," she said, letting a calm smile onto her face. He nodded and began his slow walk to the door.

"You should get some rest…it'll be a long night…"he suggested quietly.

She nodded, but her smile faltered. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

A long lonely night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The festival was nice, once again. And this time he could find himself enjoying it a little bit more than the last, even though it was Dailiin that was with him.

The amazingly bright lights and music filtered to the very edges of the city. It was probably so bright that the closest towns and their neighbors could see it. It was probably so loud that the ground vibrated for miles, but that only livened up the atmosphere even more.

People were happy when they walked by, waving and cheering at them and hoping that the next year would be as good as this one. Stands positioned on the stone road showed off their flashy merchandise with enthusiasm. They included fireworks, candy, flowers, shiny things that actually attracted a lot of people and…sparklers.

He gazed at them for a moment before Dailiin was pulling him along, accusing him of being a 'slowpoke.' He just smiled slightly and shook his head. Sometimes going slow was easier…and yet sometimes…things caught up and overlapped them.

"Hey there's Sin!" Dailiin yelled happily, making him blink and look around. He hadn't seen her since this started.

She was crossing the road, laughing as balloons of every colour floated along with her. When she finally turned her head and saw them, she blinked and then waved.

Dailiin waved back excitedly and pulled him over. He would have pulled her if it wouldn't look suspicious.

The replica was wearing **a lot** of colours, way more than any time before. Her silk robe was white, with twirling designs on it of blue and red. Her sash was bright too.

"Hi Sin!" Dailiin shouted happily, even though the replica was barely two feet away. Asch flinched with a small smile.

"Good evening," Sin grinned. It was so polite it sounded wrong coming from her.

"So the guards actually let you walk around this time, did they? I guess my little chat with them worked." She sniffed proudly. Sin nodded.

"Nice collection," Asch mused, pointing at the balloons. "You're not a very good example of sharing. How are the children supposed to learn?"

The replica's grin turned sheepish. Then she casually reached over and pulled a string from the tangled bunch and handed it to him. It was a red one.

"Here," she said, so playfully sarcastic that it made him smirk. He rolled his eyes and took it.

"Oh by the way, these aren't mine. They're Syft's." Sin laughed while looking up at them all.

"You're keeping them safe for him, are you?" Dailiin chirped.

Sin turned back to look at them cheerfully. "You could say that."

Right after she finished speaking, Syft's unmistakable boyish voice cut over the rantings of the crowd. Sin jumped.

"Hey I _see_ you replica!" he was yelling. "Give those back!"

The laughing grin split across her face again as she turned to see where he was coming from.

"Asch says to share!" she yelled sarcastically. Then she turned away, preparing to continue on her evasive course.

"Have a fun night," she said to them. Her eyes turned to linger on him for a moment, his eyes softened in response. He felt Dailiin shuffle on her feet.

Then she flashed him a quick grin and began to run onward.

Not a minute later, Syft sped by them –still yelling for her to stop. Asch had to chuckle quietly, they were such bad friends, they were good.

Syft stalked back a moment later, the edge of his mouth pulled down in a frown. The green haired boy stopped in front of him and Asch raised an eyebrow questioningly.

He was still for a moment before his hand snapped out and grabbed the string of the balloon Asch was currently holding. Then he stalked away while grumbling, the red balloon now floating behind him. It was a sad sight compared to Sin's fifty balloon collection.

Dailiin giggled beside him, her eyes on Syft.

Then she shook her head and turned back to regard him.

"Asch, could I speak with you for a minute…in private?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and nodded reluctantly. She smiled and grasped his hand, pulling him gently along and away from the crowd. They walked down a calm street, the lights were hung around them still but no one wanted to go home yet, so it was still deserted.

Silence passed between them for a minute or two before Dailiin finally spoke up.

"So Asch….how are you?" she asked quietly but cheerfully.

His eyebrows remained slightly furrowed. "I am well…" he responded bluntly. She nodded, thoughtful.

"And how are you and Sin doing lately?"

He paused, suddenly curious and anxious at the same time.

"Fine," he stated bluntly. He didn't know if that was the appropriate word to use for their situation though.

Once again she nodded, as if she was assessing something. He wanted to know what.

"Why?" he couldn't stop himself from asking slowly.

Dailiin stopped and sat down on the ledge of a garden, letting go of his hand gently. She continued to smile as if these questions were perfectly normal.

She sounded very honest. "I didn't want your friendship to be ruined when we were married," the empress replied. "You have been friends for a long time."

Asch remained perfectly quiet, his eyes slightly narrowing in confusion. Where was all this coming from?

"So tell me…" she said softly, leaning forward slightly and driving into him with her huge brown eyes. He suddenly got more than a little worried.

"Do you still love her?"

He stared, stone still and frozen completely to the spot. He didn't know what think, let alone what to respond with. Did he lie, or did he speak what he knew would always be in his heart? Of course he loved her, but how could he tell the one he was married to that?

'_Did she see us?_' he wondered quickly. It wasn't impossible, nothing was impossible. She could have seen them…somehow. And what did she mean by 'still'? How did she know there was even a 'start'?

He couldn't reply with anything. His mouth was completely useless as he stared back at her. There was a twinge in the back of his mind because suddenly he was afraid for Sin. Dailiin was the kindest young woman, but girls got jealous _fast_. He learned that while following Luke's party.

Shocking him beyond all belief, the empress smiled. Her response nearly made him flinch.

"I knew it," she said quickly. "You do still love her."

It was a statement. She had kindly enough said it for him. They **both** knew it, not just him. Now, he had no need to respond. He didn't _want_ to.

"You're so cute when you're stunned," Dailiin laughed. He forgot how to scowl.

"Listen, listen…" she said, waving her hand at him like this whole thing somehow failed to be a serious topic. "Just let me explain…"

He gave her a painfully confused look, somehow misunderstanding how it was her job to explain why he was still in love with Sin.

Dailiin's tone turned quiet but kind. "I knew you two had feelings for one another the moment you came here…it was so obvious…" she laughed slightly.

"I must admit…I…really do having feelings for you too," she confessed, but she didn't flush like Sin would have. "I mean I was jealous of her when she first came…because she got to be with you all the time…"

She continued on, while he listened, still incredulous.

"I remember when you left that she was so sad…so devoted to finding you it was like no one else existed. I…helped her a bit…" Dailiin admitted sheepishly, ducking her head.

"I brought her a map of where you had gone. I remember when I went to her… she asked me if I loved you…I said I thought I did…and I do…" she trailed off, but somehow her tone still didn't strike him a sad or upset. Now he was suddenly intrigued.

"She asked me if I saw her as an obstacle…getting in the way of us…" she gestured to him briefly. "I said I didn't…but I in truth saw her as the tallest wall I could never climb over. I was confused…so I tried to shrug it off like nothing."

He was beginning to have movement in his legs again. What was this feeling that allowed him to be mobile? Was something…breaking?

"So Asch…" Dailiin chirped. "Did you…sleep with her?"

He jerked, and stepped back. She had the right to ask and yet she totally abused the privilege by being so blunt. He was stunned right back into unending silence, his heart beating so fast it must have been on an unhealthy level.

"Ah," Dailiin cooed softly, kindly. "I thought so."

He wanted to glare, but found himself unable. Everything was being admitted, and yet not through his mouth. Was it supposed to feel this easy?

"You know Asch," Dailiin started again. "The night before we were married I was the one that unlocked her cell…"

His green eyes widened in surprise. She nodded solemnly.

"I urged her…almost demanded that she go to you. She did…and that's when it happened I'm guessing? You and her?" she hinted lightly.

She deserved an answer, it was her right.

He nodded, very, **very** slowly.

Her head bobbed in acknowledgment, her chestnut curls bouncing with the movement.

Silence blew between them for a moment. She seemed like she was waiting for him to say something. He looked at the ground unsurely, knowing that it was his turn to respond somehow.

When he searched her face over however, there was only patience and openness. For some odd reason…she wasn't upset.

"Aren't you angry?" he found himself asking. Why was this so smooth? Why wasn't she crying and throwing sharp objects at him?

The empress stood up fully and finally, a more serious expression fell onto her face. He prepared himself mentally.

"No Asch, I'm not angry."

Confusion swept through him. She continued on steadily.

"Because I **used** you."

He was startled, but he didn't flinch. There wasn't the slightest clue in his head as to what she was talking about…somehow it seemed like a joke, but the serious expression on her face told him immediately that it wasn't and that she **had**…somehow…used him. But for what?

She smiled as he lingered quietly. Then she collapsed her hands behind her back and began to walk slowly away.

"Did you know Asch…that if you sleep with another woman three days before a marriage is sealed, the marriage is considered impure?"

He slowly trailed after her, his eyes narrowing at her words. He shook his head in reply.

She turned and smiled at him, her words fast. "And did you know that if such a thing happens within the royal bloodline, the pact created by marriage is nullified?"

He almost tripped, surprise breaking right through his wondering façade and onto his face.

'_What!?'_

Dailiin giggle good-naturedly. "Oh Asch, don't you know the laws of the city by now? Maybe you should read a few books…"

He shook his head, not believing his ears. He tried to stop himself from shaking in excitement or from getting his hopes too high. What if it was really a joke? What if it was just Dailiin making something funny up to amuse herself?

He had spent so long just going along with it because he had to…because Sin's life had **depended** on it. He tried so hard to find a loop hole in it all….some flowery pathway that would allow him to just **be** with her. That was all he ever wanted, from the moment he gazed at her and thought she was different, to the moment they were friends, to the moment he knew he loved her and until this moment…that was all he ever wanted.

Was she giving that to him? Hinting that it was still obtainable?

And to think, the reason Dailiin was saying this now was because Sin had come to him that night and asked him to take her, because he had lost control of what he thought was right and took her, out of his own savage greed.

If she hadn't come to him with those demonic eyes and that sweet, tempting seduction, if she had just…stayed in her cell and they hadn't stepped outside the line for their own personal gain. They would be frozen, cold and unmoving inside themselves.

What was that breaking?

It was the chain of fate, of misfortune.

"So…" he stated unsurely, "You and I…?"

"That's right," she said, her voice teasing him almost playfully. "We're not married."

**We're not married.**

It took every ounce of his willpower to stay planted where he was.

"I'm sorry I tricked you Asch," Dailiin suddenly confessed, her eyes sad.

He was barely even listening. Tricked him? She had just set him free!

"I don't understand," he shook his head, his long red hair swaying behind him. "Used me, tricked me? I don't know what you mean."

Dailiin licked her lips. "It was a fifty-fifty chance that you would sleep with her that night. I know she is young, but sometimes things can be overlooked, right?"

He nodded.

"I needed you two to be together that night," she confessed, "That's why I let her out…."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously, turning his head.

Suddenly her face turned a little sheepish, and slightly ashamed.

"Well…not only did I trick you…I tricked the whole city…into believing we were married…though I actually didn't know if we were or not myself…"she laughed. "I couldn't be sure if you two would actually take the opportunity."

"I suppose I messed around with fate a little bit there…" she sighed. "Because if you hadn't, this marriage would have been permanent. I would have really…hurt Sin."

He was careful not to nod, not to put any more pressure or hard feelings on Dailiin for him being in love with another.

"But I really do love you, so if you hadn't…done that, that night. You would have been mine fair and square right?" she winked, and he couldn't help but smirk just slightly at her quirky but forgiving attitude.

"I'm still not sure I follow you completely though…" he remarked, crossing his arms. "I can't recall ever being used."

Her eyes brightened slightly, as if proud of her own subtle plan.

"I used you, and the fake marriage to take power from my advisor," she smiled widely. "He thought he lost it all, and so he ran away."

Asch blinked his green eyes and stared at her. That was…_**smart.**_

She laughed at his dumbfounded look, but continued.

"But that's when a tiny problem came up," she admitted. "He ran away and I couldn't find him…and that stopped me from telling you everything, like I am now."

Her eyes became saddened and her shoulders drooped a bit. "I'm sorry…" she said imploringly, "But you understand, right? I had to protect myself from him, I had to protect my city and my people. I could not have him coming back with the knowledge that I was no ruler. It was the last thing I could do for my father…and Sin wouldn't be free unless he was gone or dead…"

The empress sank down to one knee, her eyes pleading up at him.

"I'm **so** sorry Asch….please, **please** forgive me….I sacrificed your happiness and Sin's for my own safety."

He was already shaking his head slowly before she had even finished. He lowered himself to her and then before he could question himself, he pulled her into a tight hug. She started in surprise.

"I'm sorry too…for being so devoted to another." Asch responded quietly.

She laughed and patted his back. "I find it rather endearing, actually."

He smiled and let go, allowing her to stand up and himself.

"Thank you Asch," she said peacefully. "Thank you for protecting me."

He nodded. She raised her hand and pointed back towards the celebration, towards Sin.

"Now," she began with a smile. "You're dismissed immediately."

His feet stayed still no longer, and he ran.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sin's P.o.v.**

She walked slowly, running her pale hand over the cold smooth stones of the wall beside her. The wall was a little wet due to the mist from a fountain a short distance away. The sensation cooled her tired body.

Syft had finally managed to retrieve his balloons, after she had handed about half of them over to children she had passed by. He tried to take them, but the puppy eyes the kids had managed to produce sent him running back the way he came.

So now she walked alone.

Alone.

It was a word she had actually…grown out of using when she met _him, _Asch. How could she be alone, with someone who drew so much attention beside her? For a while, when they trained and traveled together in their quieter days… the word…the very meaning of the word escaped her. He was there even in her dreams. They became one person together, alone together.

Now the essence of that word stalked her, like her very shadow. But it had to be alright somehow. Fate had chosen this for them both…because after all they had been through…all the pain and hopelessness…life couldn't be made up totally of ones choices, right? Where had all their choices gone, all the demanding that they'd never stop until they were together? Was Asch not brought to this world for her? It seemed impossible that he wasn't.

It **was** impossible.

'_Were we greedy?_' she wondered, eyes slightly narrowing in thought.

Greedy for wanting something perfect, something...**someone**…that completed their beings? Greedy for taking a soul mate of a different world, a different age, a different lifestyle with different morals completely? A different smile and a different anger, a different laugh? Greedy for having different views on life…right-side up and upside down?

Like the bird in the painting.

She had to laugh at the memory.

'_There was no bird in the painting,' _she thought as she walked slowly on. There was no winged creature in that messy picture. That painting could have represented their life…searching and searching for something they desperately wanted to see…but couldn't magically paint for themselves. Life…fate…had to help them.

And it hadn't.

But she needed him so badly. That was all the truth there was.

There was nothing left to lose. No part of her left to surrender.

Sin stopped quickly as she felt that distant, approaching scratching in her lungs, rising to her throat. She blinked her eyes wide, her hand clenching into a fist on the wet wall beside her.

"_Then I suppose it was only a matter of time before the sickness followed…it always comes up when I push myself over my limit…"_

"Over my limit…" she whispered, trying to futilely choke back the coughing that was coming. She clenched the cloth over her heart while dragging in long breaths.

Broken. Unable to stitch herself back up properly.

A small cough escaped her, making her lean over a bit. Thinking about him caused this, and yet…he was the _cure_.

'_Damn it all…_' she thought, weakly trying to straighten herself, but her limbs were so tired…so tired of standing…so tired of lingering.

Strong arms shot around her quickly but smoothly from the back, making her blink in surprise. One arm wrapped around her waist, and the other around her shoulders. They were comforting…they helped her stand.

"Shh…" Asch whispered. "I've got you."

Her eyes widened even more when he pushed his face into the crook of her neck, his gentle breaths sweeping over her.

She breathed deeply, concerned, but somehow her breaths were clear and not distorted in anyway by the need to cough. He really was her cure.

Feeling his comforting arms tighten, she reluctantly relaxed and refrained from pushing him away just yet. It wasn't clear to her as to why he was doing this now…he knew better…and yet, so did she.

Did he have a reason to embrace her now, when nothing had changed?

Gently, after a short minute passed and his lips were so close to her neck that it made her skin tingle in betraying desire, she took her own hands and unlocked his arms from around her while trying to keep the disappointed look off of her face.

But to her surprise and confusion, the moment she unlocked herself and turned around to face him, he was hugging her again, and somehow even tighter. Her eyebrows furrowed, why was he acting this way?

It was then that she noticed he was shaking slightly, his whole body tense around her. She tried to look up at his face for answers, but he was pressing it into her hair and slightly over her shoulder, making the action difficult. Now a little bit of worry was sweeping through her.

"Uhm….A-Asch…" she began shakily, "Is something bothering you?"

Sin looked up as he slowly pulled his face away from her hair, his green eyes sliding and locking onto her concerned orange ones.

He smiled, she started in shock.

"Yeah," the former God-General replied simply.

Then suddenly she was jerked and heaved almost off her feet, him grasping her arms as he pushed her roughly against the wet, smooth stone wall behind her, trapping her there with his own brute strength. Her eyes shot up to his in stumbling bewilderment.

"Asch, h-hey—" she immediately began to protest.

But his lips crashing into hers silenced her.

She froze, trying to turn unresponsive to his touch.

But something was different. Very different.

He kissed her hard, demanding that she give in. There was something else it in though, that confused her into not trying to push him away immediately. It was like he was telling her something...something extremely important to both of them.

His kiss continued, even though she was hardly responding. He wasn't holding back carefully like he did times before, somehow he wasn't afraid of consequences. He was kissing her like she was the only person in the world, like something had slid into place…

Like there was an opportunity.

A **chance**.

The feeling and desperation were suddenly too overwhelming to ignore. He, himself was impossible to ignore. Her eyes began to close gently and she unlocked that stone-cold denial that she had been carrying to protect herself. She was exposed, drawing the chance at happiness in before it could turn back.

She kissed him back now, loving how free it somehow felt without him uttering as single word.

His hands slid around her, running deftly over her waist and up her sides, making her shiver shamefully. He pulled her closer, away from the wall and into him securely, so that the contours of their bodies had no choice but to match.

Her hands were shaking terribly as she reached up around his neck and slipped her fingers through his crimson strands. In response he broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her neck temptingly, irresistibly, and making her sigh. She could feel his smile against her neck.

She couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Asch…" she whispered quietly, imploringly, over his shoulder.

He pulled away slowly, almost reluctantly, though his face moved no further than an inch away from hers. His eyes wavered patiently for the question and yet, it was as if he already knew the answer.

She swallowed. "Are…are w-we…?" she asked unsurely, suddenly afraid of the answer.

His mouth pulled into a slight smirk. As he spoke, his lips were almost touching hers.

"Are we what?" he teased temptingly and making her heart trip up.

"F-free…?"

He pulled back, his face suddenly going dark. She felt like she was going to throw up in horror.

But then in an instant his expression changed, and he was smiling triumphantly.

"We are!" he shouted, making her start. "It's all over! We're free!"

The sincerity, the happiness and hope that were on his handsome face were undeniable. The tears of joy instantly leapt to her eyes and poured over, crushing her and allowing her to stand so strongly at the same moment in time. This moment.

She covered her eyes with her hands and sniffed, unable to believe it and yet forcing herself into believing it.

She wiped the sleek, wet tears away quickly but it turned out to be futile as they were quickly replaced. She choked a laugh and then reached her arms out to him, begging.

"Carry me…" she whispered, boring her eyes straight into his.

He instantly complied, running his hands along her arms before lifting her into his own.

She curled into him with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck and choosing never to let go.

He seemed unable to stand still, because he started to spin, just like the Asch in her dream had done, she recalled.

He was laughing. Not that quite chuckle under his breath, but a breathtaking, heart-full laugh that had her widening her eyes and laughing too. It was other-worldly, but that could only fit **him** perfectly.

"Ah…" she sighed quietly. "We must be dreaming…"

He ceased his spinning slowly, finally looking her right in the eye.

"I was…" he replied quietly. "Until I met you."

Sin smiled and leaned closer to him. "I woke you up, huh?" she asked, her voice playful.

"You pinched me very, very hard," he chuckled a little.

"Well did you know…" she began smoothly while about to press her lips to his with a smile, "That when I met you… was when I realized I could stand on the ground…look up at the sky…" she paused for a moment.

"And **know** that there was no such thing as **higher**."

He kissed her.

No such thing as higher than she felt, every moment she was with him.

It was impossible.

* * *

_**End of Soldiers With Wings**_

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

The young empress walked down the hall cheerfully, humming an unknown but sweet tune as she went. It was a bright, warm afternoon so naturally, every window she passed was cast wide open, allowing in the welcoming light.

Walking in pace beside her was Syft, a small but happy smirk on his boyish face as he passed underneath the rays of filtering light with her, the sunshine making his pine-green hair shimmer softly. He was quickly becoming one of the more handsome people in the palace. Asch was going to have some competition.

Dailiin blinked her watery brown orbs at him as he was passing under a ray of light beside the window.

Tempted by the flash of his green hair, she pulled him to a jerky stop. They were holding hands, so that was easy enough.

The boy blinked and turned around to face her questioningly. "Unexpected…" he muttered, but the smirk was quickly coming back his face.

Dailiin smiled and then reached up, gently brushing one of his green, spiky locks with her fingertips. This caused her to smile even wider.

Syft shook his head, making the sheen of his hair dance through his spikes, and rolled his eyes.

"You're so cute when you're flustered," she remarked casually, but didn't miss the red that surfed across his cheeks.

"Tch," he replied bluntly as he turned and crossed his arms in front of him. "Don't get used to it."

Laughing, she pulled him along again. They were almost there.

At the end of the bright hall they were heading down was Asch's and Sin's room that they were sharing. It was impossible to separate them the empress quickly realized, as did her servants. They were both very skilled at glaring…and throwing bizarre and wild tantrums too…and that was hard because they worked so well together.

So now the room was theirs to share, and that was just fine.

Coming to their door, she knocked on it lightly.

"What are we here for anyway?" Syft wondered, shifting lightly on his feet.

"Oh, the cooks are wondering who switched the sugar with the salt…" Dailiin replied, trying to hold back a laugh. "And we can only guess who…"

Syft raised an eyebrow. "Sin?"

The empress nodded while rolling her own eyes. "Clever little ankle biter, isn't she?"

"I don't think they're answering," Syft remarked. "Maybe they're out?"

Dailiin turned and quietly opened the wooden door and peered in curiously.

A moment later she turned to Syft with a tiny, devious smirk of her face.

"Shh…" she whispered while bringing her finger to her lip. He nodded eagerly, the smirk on his face growing more noticeable.

They walked in together, letting their fingers loosen their hold on the others hand so they could move around more easily.

The empress' eyes fell onto Asch and Sin like before.

They were sitting in a large, plushy, dark red chair that was positioned right in front of the window. The sunlight splashed in on the duo that were sleeping soundly, their breathing in unison. Sin was on Asch's lap, her head resting on his shoulder. Her orange eyes were closed peacefully, and her pale face was relaxed. Asch's expression was much the same, his head resting against Sin's easily. His crimson red hair was almost blinding as it slide over his shoulders, but it quickly faded into the demonic black strands of Sin's hair as it descended. His hand was positioned loosely around her waist, proving their close bond.

Dailiin had to smile as she gazed upon the two.

"Aw…they're so cute…like lovebirds!" she chirped quietly. Syft laughed a little too, and she looked to see him behind their chair, weaving his fingers together in a repetitive pattern.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper as she went closer.

Syft smirked and continued with what he was doing. "I'm braiding their hair together…it can be revenge for the salt and sugar."

Dailiin covered her mouth with her giggles, not wanting to wake them.

"Asch is going to murder you…" she began, but trailed off, seeing a tattered book that was open in Sin's lap. Syft continued braiding the red and black locks together, now humming the same tune she had been earlier, though it was a much more deranged version.

"What's this?" she wondered, her chocolate brown eyes widening in curiosity.

"What does it say?" the green-haired boy asked.

Dailiin leaned over the book and tilted her head so she could see better.

"A history of the two worlds…" she read quietly. Syft furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged, turning back to what he was doing. She continued to read.

"Two worlds…one that which is bound by that of the…'score'…and its alternate brother from which was split tens of thousands of years ago…and by no means bound by Yulia's score…though the two share the same memory…being once, the same planet…Lorelei's ultimate plan has allowed the twin planets to diverse and become distinctly altered in path and in future…" she stopped reading, feeling lost with it all.

"That makes absolutely no sense," Syft huffed. "Who'd want to read that boring nonsense? No wonder they fell asleep…" he muttered, now just about done the exceptionally long braid.

Her brown eyes continued to scan the page, curious and intrigued with its information.

"I've never heard of something called the 'score'…" she wondered quietly. "It must not exist here…so that may mean that our world is the second twin planet…and the first planet is known as…"

"Auldrant."

* * *

**Wow.**

**Can you believe it? Finished. Totally…finished! I never thought I'd see the day.**

**Uh…hmm…what do I say here? –Ponders—**

**Well, to start off I had so much fun writing this bizarre but hopefully somewhat charming fanfic, lol. It has really kept me going for a long time, keeping me busy and such with its insane long chapters…ahah.**

**I never thought it would turn out to be much, but with all of your support and kind words I have managed to make it here, to the end without much in the way of problems. I love you guys! –Hugs for all—and I'll be truly sad not to have anything left to write for the story. How sad…**

**Eh hem… Thanks to each of the following people.**

_**Halfdemon-kai & Byakugan Hyuga (My school buddies!)**_

_**XReplica**_

_**Culinaromancer**_

_**Alkenet**_

_**Cherry474**_

_**Destiny921**_

_**Freyja-the Fallen Angel-**_

_**Hikaru Irving**_

_**JC-WV**_

_**KeidaHattori**_

_**Kraya**_

_**Millenia-the-wings-of-valmar**_

_**Omegaplus**_

_**Rei-chan689**_

_**Songlian**_

_**TheGreatMillz33**_

_**WingedWithFireyMana**_

_**Zophie**_

_**chocolateriku**_

_**little-pocketmouse**_

_**xXAsalemXx**_

_**xenocanaan**_

_**Banana Gun **_

_**Dragonskitsune **_

_**Mitasco **_

_**Narumebleu **_

_**Psychopath666 **_

_**slothfulsinner **_

_**Chizure**_

_**Kawaii-Little-Neko**_

**Yeah, I never expected to see so many reviews so you guys surprised me, especially since it was an OC too, which tends to turn some people away…but not you guys! Nope, all of you came to read with open minds and for that I applaud each and every one of you. I hope you enjoyed the story. I enjoyed writing it.**

**Two last things I have to ask. If not for the story's sake then for my own as a writer, please go to my profile and answer the poll there and you'd really be doing me a huge favor. I think I'll fix up a few of the beginning chapters of this story however, before I continue with other material.**

**Lastly, also for my sake and the last thing you'll have to do ****is review. ****It's the end of the story and I'd really appreciate all of your last thoughts on it. I'd like to hear from the people who have put it on their favorites and alerts but haven't reviewed yet, and also the people who just read it but haven't reviewed. This would really make me happy, and it's the least that can be done. **

**Well I guess I'm done now, and thank you all for reading Soldier's With Wings.**

_**Kazegami-inkpot**_


End file.
